Naruto Uchiha: Ryu no Arashi
by joakiiin-14
Summary: Ashura e Indra han peleado por sus ideales durante generaciones, han reencarnado muchas veces y han peleado muchas veces, pero que pasaria si dejaran de lado sus diferencias y reencarnaran como un solo individuo. Naruto dios mas adelante, Sharingan, EMS, Rinnegan, Magia y Mokuton.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto uchiha: Ryu no Arashi

Esta es la primera historia que escribo asi que les suplico que sean pacientes con mis errores ya mejorare con la experiencia jeje.

Es un universo alterno entre naruto y fairy tail con elementos de otros animes asi que habra algunas cosas que a simple vista carezcan de sentido pero las aclarare ok.

1._ Madara no es malo fue traicionado por el consejo que queria aprovecharse de Hashirama para obtener mas poder y Madara era una amenaza para ellos.

2._No murio en el valle del fin escapo cuando Mito sello al kyuubi en ella y Madara obtuvo las celulas de hashirama.

3._Madara se caso con una mujer del clan uzumaki de nombre Uzumaki Kiyomi con la cual tuvo una hija llamada Hitomi Uchiha Uzumaki.

4._Madara la llevo a konoha con los uchiha desde niña para protegerla de sus enemigos ya que Kiyomi murio durante el parto.

5._El clan uchiha y el senju se dividen en dos ramas la elite y los plebeyos.

El clan senju tiene un kekkei genkai de la manipulacion yin-yang, la elite puede despertarlo completo mientras la rama solo parcialmente, solo Hashirama y Tobirama lo han despertado por completo de ahí derivan sus habilidades de mokuton y crear agua de la nada.

El elite uchiha tiene un sharingan mas poderoso y ademas puede despertar el EMS (Eterno Mangekyo Sharingan) ya sea viendo morir a alguien l por el esfuerzo sin quedar ciego mientras la rama no.

Ningun hibrido uchiha-senju plebeyo puede alcanzar el rinnega.

Ningun uchiha ademas de la familia de Madara son elite.

6._En este universo hay además del continente elemental otros 3 continentes earth-land incluido los otros 2 son países civiles que se dedican al comercio y cosas de ese tipo y piden misiones a las aldeas ocultas y a fiore donde residen los magos y uno que otro ninja.

7._El consejo magico de fiore no sera malvado, seran buenos y seran aliados de naruto, hare al consejo de Konoha con excepción del sandaime, el yondaime y los jefes de clan unos hijos de puta corruptos, de esa manera habra un equilibrio en la historia.

8._Hagoromo Otsutsuki además de ninja también fue el padre de los magos podía usar ambas, naruto también podrá.

Energia física + Energia Espiritual = Chakra

Energia Natural + Energia Espiritual = Magia

9._Minato es hijo de Tsunade y Dan aquí será Senju Minato haahaa.

10._En este fic criticare mucho a Minato pero no será malo solo un hombre que cometió un error, Kushina estará comprometida con minato por el consejo para asegurar la lealtad del clan después de la masacre uzumaki.

Minato tuvo una relación momentánea con Hitomi en secreto pero al enterarse de su compromiso con Kushina lo deja sin informarle que esta embarazada.

11._Es de conocimiento publico que Hitomi es hija de Madara y naruto sera dos meses mas joven que en el canon.

Eso serian los puntos a aclarar son un poco largos pero asi no se confundirán jeje si alguien me puede dar una recomendación se los agradecería sin mas el prologo.

**PROLOGO**

La aldea de konoha estaba bañada por la luz de la luna , shinobi con mascaras blancas patrullaban la aldea desde las sombras mientras sus residentes se encontraban realizando sus compras o reuniendose con sus amigos. A las afueras de la aldea se encuentra el distrito perteneciente al clan uchiha, uno de los clanes mas fuertes rivalizado solo por los clanes senju y uzumaki. Los uchiha eran conocidos por su kekkei genkai, el sharingan, el cual entre otras cosas permitia predecir los ataques enemigos y copiar las tecnicas de sus oponentes.

El clan habia sido uno de los clanes fundadores de konoha junto al clan senju, ambos lideres de clan Madara Uchiha y Senju Hashirama el futuro Shodaime Hokage formaron una alianza y formaron konoha no sato, una de las primeras aldeas ocultas y actualmente la mas fuerte. Pero los uchiha sufrian una maldicion al momento de despertar su linea de sangre, la maldicion del odio, un ideal en el que cuando un uchiha conoce el amor y lo pierde este se convertia en un profundo odio. Muy pocos uchiha podian resistirse a esta maldicion, fue este ideal el que orillo a Madara uchiha en el primer y mas peligroso ninja renegado de konoha. Fue en el valle de fin en el que Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju se enfrentaron a muerte, dando como resultado la destruccion de todo lugar, el escape de madara y una relacion muy tensa entre los uchiha y konoha. No fue sino hasta que Tobirama Senju el Nidaime Hokage creo la policia militar dandole a los uchiha el control de esta para mejorar las relacones con la aldea. De esto han pasado muchos años, y konoha ha sobrevivido y vencido en la tercera gran guerra ninja, todos se encuentran celebrando inconcientes de los tiempos oscuros que se aproximan y el nacimiento de una leyenda que superara a sus predecesores, de la cual no hay garantia que sobrevivan.

Aquí esta este es el prologo espero su opinion tomen en cuenta que soy nuevo no sean muy duros jeje.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo uno

Voluntades fucionadas, la hi no ishi y la nikushimi no noroi

**Konoha: Distrito Uchiha, casa de hitomi.**

La vida nunca fue facil para Hitomi Uchiha, siendo hija de del temible Madara Uchiha, el mayor traidor de konoha y Uzumaki Kiyomi, la hija menor del uzukage de uzushiogakure no sato, hitomi tuvo una buena infancia con sus padres, que a pesar de la reputacion de su padre ella savia mejor que nadie que su padre era una buena persona. Pero como todo en la vida no puede ser perfecto, cuando hitomi tenia tan solo 8 años Kiyomi empezo a enfermar del corazon, a pesar de su resistencia y longevidad que hicieron temido al clan uzumaki Kiyomi fallecio dos años despues dejando un gran vacio en la familia.

Madara temiendo por la seguridad de hitomi la envio poco despues a konoha ya que a pesar de el rencor que tiene hacia esta era en ese momento el lugar mas pacififico mientras este la cuidaba desde las sombras, cuando llego a la aldea fue aceptada al instante por el Sandaime hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi ya que este no vio nada malo en ella, entro a la academia ninja y casi al instante se hizo amiga de casi toda la academia, tristemente Danzou siendo un paranoico belicista ordeno a sus ANBU RAIZ investigar a hito dando como resultado la revelacion de su parentezco, increiblemente a pesar de su parentezco y el hecho de que la mayoria de los niños de la academia la miraban con desconfianza encontro la amistad de algunos de los herederos de los clanes y de su amiga uchiha mikoto de la cual se hizo amigo cuando se mudo al distrito uchiha,

Tristemente durante su vida en konoha hitomi se enamoro del heredero del clan senju, Minato Senju, empezaron a ser solo amigos y rivales en la academia, pero durante la tercera gran guerra ninja su relacion progreso al punto de que se convirtieron en amantes en secreto ya que minato se habia convertido en el heroe de la guerra gracias a su tecnica Hiraishin no jutsu. La vida de hitomi parecia estar perfecta siendo la kunoichi mas poderosa de konoha superando incluso a Senju Tsunade con su mangekyo sharingan convirtiendose en la primera kunoichi clase SS en el libro bingo, pero aparentemente al destino le gusta jugar con la vida de Hitomi Uchiha.

Hace tres semanas su Amante Senju Minato fue nombrando Yondaime Hokage de konoha no sato, ella se snetia muy feliz de que minato pudiera cumplir su sueño sin embargo su felicidad duro muy poco.

FLASHBACK

Es una noche tranquila en la adlea de konoha, los civiles y los nijas se encuentran en jubilo celebrando el mas reciente anuncio. El sandaime hokague acaba de nombrar a Senju Minato el heroe de la tercera guerra ninja Yondaime Hokage de Konoha no sato.

Uchiha Hitomi se sento es su casa mientras esperaba a su amante para llegar a su cita, habia preparado la cena para ella y el amor de su vida, Senju Minato.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que aparecio en un destello amarillo en la puerta y sono un golpe, Hitomi corrio a hacia la puerta y la abrio para revelar a senju minato con su uniforme jounin, su capa de hokage y un ramo de rosas.

"Hitomi-chan estas hermosa como siempre" hablo minato dulcemente mientras miraba a hitomi que estaba vestida con un kimono muy revelador.

"minato-kun, me preguntaba si estarias aquí" ronroneo hitomi mientras dejaba entrar a minato y lo guio al comedor donde le sirvio la cena.

Durante la cena minato y hitomi disfrutaron una botella entera de sake. Cuando la cena se termino y la botella de sake estaba vacio, amboz amantes se encontraban muy ebrios.

Minato, en su estado de embriaguez, no lo soporto mas y empujo a hitomi a la mesa y la beso con fuerza.

Ambos desaparecieron en un destello amarillo en la habitacion de hitomi. Los gemidos, gritos y risitas se escucharon toda la noche y ambos amantes tuvieron una noche de pasion.

Mas tarde esa noche hitomi estaba demasiado emocionada y borracha para siquiera notar lo que habia hecho. Demasiado cansada de su sesion de hacer el amor con minato, sintio dos brazos envolverse a su alrededor entes de quedarse dormida.

Inconciente de lo que sus acciones causarian.

DIA SIGUIENTE

Hitomi desperto de su sueño, la falta de calor junto a ella la habia despertado, se froto los ojos y miro asu alrededor notando de que encontraba sola. Luego vio una nota en el tocador, se levanto de la cama y se puso una bata para ocultar su desnudez. Agarro la nota, la abrio y leyo lo que habia dentro.

Querida hitomi-chan,

Me duele decirte que anoche fue la ultima noche que podriamos vernos como amantes, desde los dias en que compartiamos una trinchera en el frente de batalla he tenido sentimientos de camaraderia por ti. Pero esos sentimientos se convirtiero en amor cuando nos enviaron a inumerables misiones juntos por nuestra aldea. Mientras que aun te amo hay otra que tambien comparte mi amor. Quiero que sepas que siempre te amare y nada puede cambiar eso, pero sera mejor que nos separemos ahora antes de que sea demasiado duro y no podamos hacerlo.

Senju Minato.

Marcas de lagrimas calleron en la nota mientras hitomi derramo lagrimas desconsoladas, su corazon se rompio en millones de pedazos. Sintio rabia absoluta e inconcientemente activo su sharingan mientras veia la nota, canalizo chakra de fuego en su mano volviendo cenizas la nota. Luego irrumpio en su casa agarrando todo lo que minato le habia regalado; fotos, cartas juguetes y ropa. Tiro todo en su patio trasero y haciendo una rapida secuencia de sellos de mano quemo todo con una bola de fuego.

Con todo lo que le recordaba a minato hecho cenizas, la rabia salio de su corazon y en su lugar sintio la tristeza y el dolor mientras caia de rodillas y sollozo en voz baja.

No sabia cuanto tiempo habia estado llorando. Habia entrado a su casa y se abrazo a sus rodillas, sentada contra la pared,miro hacia afuera para ver que ya era de noche lo que significa que habian pasado mas de 12 horas. Podria haber llorado toda la noche de no ser por que sus amigos, mikoto y fugaku vinieron a comprobar como estaba ya que se habia perdido la cena.

"hitomi, ¿Qué pasa?" pregunto mikoto con preocupacion al ver a su mejor amiga en ese estado.

"Se ha ido, el bastardo tomo lo que queria y se fue" dijo hitomi entre sollozos.

Mikoto y fugaku estaban muy confundidos, la vida amorosa de hitomi era un misterio para ellos pero sonanba como si su novio la hubiera dejado."No estes triste hitomi, hay un monton de personas en el mundo" dijo mikoto sonriendo.

Mas lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos."No, yo le amaba nunca encontrare a alguien como el de nuevo" hitomi grito con ira y tristeza.

Mikoto fruncio el ceño, el novio de su hermana definitivamente habia tomado su corazon y lo habia pisoteado,un Anbu con experiencia para permitir perder el control de sus emociones de esta manera.

"¿Quién fue hitomi?" pregunto fugaku friamente, hablando por primera vez desde que llegaron.

"Senju Minato" susurro hitomi. Tanto fugaku como mikoto quedaron en estado de shock cuando hitomi dijo que senju minato habia roto con ella. Todo el pueblo conocia a senju minato, el heroe de la tercera guerra ninja y el recien nombrado yondaime hokage. No solo eso ambos sabian que tambien era el prometido de la ex heredera de uzushiogakure, kushina uzumaki, en un matrimonio secreto del cual solo savian los jefes de clan y unos pocos elegidos.

Mikoto se arrodillo ante su amiga y la envolvio en un abrazo, froto su espalda tratando de consolarla."Esta bien hitomi-chan, se ha ido y llorando sobre el no lo va traer de vuelta"dijo mikoto suavemente.

"Gracias, mikoto-chan, siempre saves que decir"dijo hitomi.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

De eso ya han pasado dos semanas y muchas cosas han pasado, el cuarto hokage senju minato habia anunciado publicamente su matrimonio con kushina uzumaki. Todo el pueblo estallo en vitores por su hokage y su esposa mientras hitomi simplemente empezo a sentir mas odio y tristeza.

Otra cosa que ocurrio fue que el jefe del clan uchiha, fugaku uchiha, y su esposa, mikoto uchiha, estaban esperado otro hijo, todo le clan uchiha estaba en regocijo, mientras hitomi felicito efusivamente a su amiga.

La aldea de konoha se encontraba en una era de paz en la cual todos pensaba que no terminaria, poco sabian que esa paz solo era el presagio de una tormenta.

Nos encontramos con una hitomi muy nerviosa sosteniendo un sobre entre sus manos, las ultimas dos semanas estaba sintiendo muchos malestares, al principio se lo atribuyo a la depresion pero cuando noto que su periodo no llegaba se mando hacer una prueba de embarazo, lentamente y con nerviosismo habrio la prueba y leyo su contenido.

Positivo.

Ella estaba embarazada ….. de el bebe de minato.

Se maldijo por ser tan estupida para quedar embarazada, pero por otra perte ella estaba feliz de que iba a tener el bebe de minato. En lo profundo de su corazon ella se sentia feliz de que conservaria el fruto del amor que le tuvo a minato.

Aparto esos pensamientos de su mente y los encerro, la situacion en la que se encontraba era muy delicada, era una mujer embarazada, soltera, miembro del clan uchiha, si los ancianos del clan se enteran de lo sucedido la expulsarian del clan o peor tratarian de deshacerse del bebe.

Eso sin contar que si minato se entarara reaccionaria mal y trataria de deshacerse de su hijo.

No habia otra opcion, debia escapar de konoha, rapidamente invoco 3 clones de sombra, escribio una carta para mikoto, envio a un clon a comprar provisiones y retirar todo el dinero de su cuenta bancaria, mientras envio a los otros dos a copiar todas las tecnicas en los compuestos uchiha y senju que savia que necesitaria en el futuro.

Mordio su pulgar y paso por varios sellos de mano y dijo.

**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU.**

En una nube de humo aparecio lo que parecia ser una pequeña ave fenix

"**En que puedo servirle hitomi-sama"** pregunto el ave cortesmente.

"Midori necesito que le digas a mi padre que necesito verlo urgentemente" dijo hitomi.

El ave ahora identificada como midori se quedo en shock, a pesar de que hitomi tenia una exelente relacion con su padre, este preferia mantener su distancia de konoha para evitar que la aldea descubra que el sigue con vida si hitomi pedia urgentemente verse con el significa que algo malo estaba pasando."**Ehhh esta segura de eso hitomi-sama, save muy bien que madara-sama prefiere mntener su distancia de konoha"**dijo el ave nerviosamente.

"Escuchame bien MIDORI no me interesa lo que mi padre este haciendo en estos momentos o lo que piense al respecto dile que necesito verlo AHORA" grito hitomi con un aura amenazante rodeandola. Midori asintio rapidamente y fue en busca de madara no queriendo enfrentar la ira de su invocadora.

**Ubicación desconocida**

Muerte, es todo lo que se puede apreciar en un pequeño campamento de bandidos en medio de lo que parece ser un bosque, varios charcos de sangre y una montaña de cadaveres con expresiones de terror se pueden apresiar en su rostros. En medio de toda esta masacre se ve una figura de lo que parece ser un hombre muy alto y encapuchado, parecia imperturbable, como si estuviera en un campo de flores y no en medio de una escena de pesadilla. Este hombre es uchiha madara, antiguo lider del clan uchiha y el mayor traidor de konoha. Este hombre en su momento fue uno de los fundadores de konoha, pero fue traicionado por todos, el consejo que lo consideraba una amenaza para sus planes de hacerse con el control de la aldea, su clan no confio en el, su mejor amigo prefirio creer en la aldea que en el, sin embargo a la creencia popular madara no odia a konoha, simplemente cree que se ha vuelto corrupta, el save mejor que nadie que a pesar de dar una imagen de ser pacifica por dentro es otra cosa, la corrupcion de los consejales civiles, el hambre de poder y el orgullo de los ancianos que creen que su palabra es obsoluta, y finalmente la arrogancia de sus ninja, pero nos estamos desviando del tema, despues de que madara escapo en la batalla del valle del fin, obtuvo celulas de hashirama, poco despues de eso desperto el rinnegan y obtuvo el poder de la magia, con estos ojos no solo pudo leer la historia del sabio de los seis caminos en la lapida de los uchiha sino que tambien encontro muchos secretos que lo dejaron perturbado, poco despues tomo las lapidas del sabio que su clan tenia y las remplazo con copias y se dedico a viajar por todo el mundo recolectando tecnicas y conocimiento y tratando de encontrar el significado de su existencia el cual encontro alado de su esposa Kiyomi y su hija hitomi por la cual vive para protegerla desde las sombras.

Dejo sus pensamientos de lado cuando una pequeña nube de humo aparecio junto a el revelando a una Midori muy asustada.

"**Madara-sama"**

"Que quieres midori" pregunto mada estoicamente.

"**Hitomi-sama quiere hablar con usted dijo que era muy importante**" dijo midori apresuradamente.

Madara enarco una ceja, su hija savia muy bien su opinion acerca de ir a konoha, si ella le estava pidiendo eso significaba que era muy importante.

"Gracias midori puedes retirarte"dijo madara.

"**si madara-sama**" dijo midori antes de desaparecer en una nuve de humo.

Madara tenia una mirada de preocupacion, su hija tenia algo importante que decirle y su instinto le decia que era muy mal."Bueno acabemos con esto" suspiro madara antes de activar su sharingany desaparecer en un remolino negro.

**Konoha: Distrito uchiha, casa de hitomi.**

**3 horas despues**

Ya era de noche en konoha hitomi se encontraba en su casa con todo preparado para irse, sus clones habian hecho un exelente trabajo al traer copias de las tecnicas de los clanes uchiha y senju, fue un shock para ella cuando sus clones habian traido copias de los jutsus del pergamino prohibido,los jutsus medicos de tsunade, las tecnicas del Shodaime, Nidaime y Yondaime hokage, incluyendo el hiraishin y el rasengan, guardo todo en un pergamino junto a sus cosas y dinero, despues de mucho pensarlo decidio que si su hijo si era niño se llamararia Naruto y si era niña se llamaria Kiyomi, a pesar de su situacion no podia evitar sentirse emocionada ante lla idea de ser madre. Se sentia un pco culpable de irse y no despedirse personalmente de mikoto pero sabia que si iva era muy arriesgado. Hitomi sacudio sus pensamientos cuando noto un vortice negro apareciendo frente a ella del cual salio a quien llevaba tiempo esperando.

"Mucho tiempo sin vernos hitomi-chan" dijo madara saliendo del vortice.

"PAPA" grito hitomi mientras madara la envolvia en un abrazo paternal. Madara fruncio el ceño al notar que su hija estaba llorando y que tenia un pergamino gigante de sellado atado a su espalda, despues de unos minutos hitomi recobro la compostura madara decidio ir al grano del asunto.

"¿Qué sucede hitomi?"pregunto madara.

"Eto papa, estoy embarazada" dijo hitomi soltando la bomba.

Silencio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo madara estaba en shock.

3

2

1

"QUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, COMO PASO ESTO" pregunto madara sorprendido.

Los ojos de hitomi se llenaron de lagrimas, despues de unos minutos le conto todo a su padre desde su relacion con minato hasta su traicion y su embarazo. Decir que madara estaba furioso era un juego, estaba histerico, por su mente empezaron a pasar miles de maneras de torturar al senju antes de cortarle lo que lo hacia hombre y matarlo peor que a un perro, su pensamiento favorito fue hacerle un **sennen** **goroshi **con su susano.

En el compuesto senju Minato sintio un terrible escalofrio y empezo a temer seriamente por su vida, kushina y tsunade miraban con preocupacion a minato que estaba palido como un fantasma.

Devuelta a la casa de hitomi y con un madara mas calmado.

"Papa tengo que irme de aquí, si la aldea se entera sobre mi bebe inevitablemente se enteraran quien es su padre, muchos querran deshacerse de el" dijo hitomi entre sollozos. Madara estaba muy de acuerdo con su hija aunque por diferentes motivo, aunque su rostro no lo demuestra madara estaba muy asustado, el savia que las consecuencias de este embarazo era mucho mas grandes de lo que su hija creeia, el sabia las consecuencias de una hibridacion entre senju y uchiha elite, cuando el mismo desperto el rinnegan despues de transplantarse la celulas de hashirama, el poder que obtuvo fue tal que incluso superaba al de hashirama.

"Pero sin ambargo mi nieto tendra esa hibridacion de manera natural,algo que hasta donde yo se nunca habia pasado, incluso si este yondaime no es mas que un insecto en comparacion conmigo y hashirama, el potencial de el bebe podria estar ala par con el nuestro" penso madara con ligero estremecimiento y con una sonrisa al pensar en su nieto antes de cambiar a la preocupacion, tenia que sacar a hitomi de la aldea antes de que hambrientos de poder como danzo y orochimaru se enteren de esto.

"Hitomi, hija mia tienes todo mi apoyo nos vamos en este momento de aquí"dijo madara con firmeza. Hitomi sonrio, sabia que su padre no la abandonaria.

"Gracias papa deverdad muchas gracias"

"No hay de que hitomi, despues de todo tengo que hacerme cargo de mi nieto no" dijo madara con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Naruto, su nombre sera naruto" murmuro hitomi nates de que ambos desaparecieron en un remolino negro.

**Ubicación desconocida**

Oscuro, era la mejor forma de describir este lugar, no habia nada, solo oscuridad, en medio de esta oscuridad se podian apreciar 4 figuras aparentemente discutiendo en un ambiente muy sombrio.

La primera era una mujer de largo cabello blanco, piel palida con dos curiosos cuernos en su cabeza, tenia un largo abrigo blanco cubriendola y unos pechos copa-c y una katana en la boca. Emitia una terrible aura de muerte y divinidad, esta mujer es la diosa de la muerte Shinigami o como algunos la conocieron en vida Kaguya Otsutsuki la diosa conejo y la madre de rikudou sennin.

La segunda figura era probablemente las mas extraña de todas, era un anciano de cabello blanco en punta, dos pequeños cuernos en su frente, tenia ojos purpura con seis anillos y lo que parecía ser un ojo en forma de remolino rojo en su frente, iba vestido con un abrigo blanco con seis magatamas en el cuello y llevaba en sus manos un báculo muy extraño con un extremo en forma de semicírculo y el otro con un circulo con seis aros. Este hombre es Hagoromo Otsutsuki, el padre de los magos y de los ninjas y el hombre que venció al juubi y es incluso hoy en dia reconocido como Rikudou Sennin.

Ambos madre e hijo obserbaban a las dos figuras peleando frente a ellos con evidente molestia en sus ojos.

El primero era un hombre muy alto de cabello negro y largo con dos colas atadas en bendas a los lados de las orejas, lleva una armadura parecida a la de madara con detalles dorado y dos ojos sharingan con dos marcas rojas bajo los parpados, este es Indra Otsutsuki el hijo mayor de hagoromo y el primer uchiha.

El segund es un hombre igual de alto cabello negro y corto en punta con una benda alrededor de su frente y tiene dos colas iguales a las de indra, lleva una vestimenta igual a la de hagoromo. Este hombre es Ashura Otsutsuki el hijo menor de hagoromo y el primer senju.

Ambos hermanos han peleado desde que estaban vivos cuando hagoromo nombro a ashura como su hereder lo que provoco los celos de indra y que ambos hermanas se declararan la guerra, originando la rivalidad entre los clanes uchiha y senju. Lo que casi nadie save es que ambos hermanos cada cierto tiempo reencarnan en uno de sus descendientes y normalmente en todas sus reencarnaciones ambos terminan matandose el uno al otro defendiendo su ideal la hi no ishi de ashura y la nikushimi no noroi de indra.

Esto nos lleva a la situacion actual, ambos hermanos se encuentran peleando como niños de 5 años. ¿El motivo? Ambos desean reencarnar en la misma persona, Uchiha Naruto, el bebe que tiene dentro suyo la sangre de los hombres mas poderosos en existir y el bebe que tiene el potencial para usar ambas enerigas magia y chakra, ambos querian reencarnar en naruto por diferentes motivos.

Ashura quiere reencarnar en naruto para alcanzar las paz por medio de el amor y la comprension. Indra en cambio quiere reencarnar en naruto para tener el mundo a sus pies y alcanzar la paz. Ambos ideales bien intencionados pero erroneos a la vez.

"Maldito seas indra-teme ya te dije muchas veces no dejare que reencarnes en naruto para que lo uses para tus ideales perversos" grito ashura chocando su frente con indra.

"Cierra la boca PERDEDOR incluso si tu reencarnas en naruto no podras cumplir con tu ideal, ya hemos pasado por esto durante miles de años y siempre fracasas, por que no te ahorras el trabajo y me dejas ami hacerme cargo de esto"dijo ashura con arrogancia en su voz.

"HaaHaa tu tambien has fracasado muchas veces BAKA" se burlo ashura.

"QUE DIJISTE CABRON"grito indra con rabia.

Kaguya que ya estaba harta de la situacion decidio expresar su opinion.

"QUIEREN CALLARSE PAR DE IDIOTAS" grito kaguya emitiendo una aura homicida aterrando incluso a hogoromo.

"HAI KAGUYA-SAMA" gritaron ambos hermanos abrazandose el uno al otro.

"Por el amor de kami-sama llevan miles de años con la misma discusión, no pueden comportarse como los hermanos que son por una vez en su vida" dijo hagoromo muy enojado.

"Todo esto es por tu culpa anciano, si no hubieras nombrado tu heredero a ese fracasado tu heredero o por lomenos nombrarnos a los dos nada de esto habria pasado" dijo indra friamente haciendo entristecer a hagoromo.

"Oe teme no le hables asi a papa"grito ashura.

"No te metas fracasado" respondio indra.

Kaguya suspiro con pesadez, estos dos la ivan a volver loca, sentia tristesa por su hijo, condenado a ver como sus hijos se destruyen mutuamente, ella en el fondo de su corazon savia que indra no era mal hombre solo tenia una manera de pensar diferente. Estava apunto de interferir antes de que una frase resono en su cabeza, **nombrar a los dos**.

"LO TENGO"grito kaguya euforicamente sacando de su pelea a los dos hermanos y ganando la atencion de hagoromo.

"Que es madre" pregunto hagoromo con curiosidad.

"Nombrar a los dos, que ashura e indra reencarnen en naruto al mismo tiempo" dijo kaguya mientras ashura e indra ponian una mirada de asombro.

"Eso es posible madre"pregunto hagoromo.

"Hijo que no se te olvide que soy el shinigami, puedo fusionar sus espiritus y combinarlos con el alma de naruto y que ambos reencarnen como un nuevo individuo, claro si ellos aceptan" dijo kaguya mientras veia fijamente a sus nietos."Piensenlo de esta manera asi ambos podran llevar a cabo su ideal sin tener que pelear entre si ademas que de esta manera el verdadero potencial de naruto podra emerger" Dijo Kaguya sonriendo.

Ambos hermanos se encontraban muy pensativos, siendo honestos la idea sonaba muy buena por un lado ambos podrian reencarnar en la persona que querian sin tener que matarse entre ellos ademas que mientras que esten vivos en naruto no tendrian que desperdiciar esta oportunidad peleando entre ellos y podrian enfocarse en vencer al mal, viendolo de ese punto no habia mucho que pensar.

Ashura e Indra estrecharon sus manos y sonrieron como hace mucho no lo hacian.

"ACEPTAMOS" dijeron ambos.

Kaguya sonrio y hagoromo lloro lagrimas de felicidad.

"hijos mios se que no hemos tenido la mejor relacion de todas solo quiero que sepan que estoy orgulloso de los 2"dijo hagoromo sonriendo.

"Nosotros tambien padre" dijo ashura sonriendo.

"Hmm como quieras viejo" dijo indra sonriendo.

"bueno ya es hora" dijo kaguya antes de chasquear los dedos, una luz envolvio a los dos hermanos y desaparecieron.

"crees que debimos decirles que naruto tendra que pelear contra **'el'"**pregunto hagoromo con preocupacion.

"NAAAHH estaran bien" dijo kaguya despreocupadamente.

**EARTH-LAND: Ciudad desconocida**

**Nueve meses despues**

En una ciudad desconocida en estos momentos esta ocurriendo el hecho que cambiara el destino del mundo para siempre, la ciudad solo puede ser descrita como hermosa, es una ciudad costera, ya es de noche, el viento silva suavemente y el cielo esta repleto de estrellas, una ncohe perfecta para que los enamorados pasen una noche inolvidable en la playa. Todo parecia muy pacifico.

"HIJO DE PUTA, CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE VAS A PAGAR POS HACERME ESTO AMI" fue el grito que se escucho por los alrededores del hospital.

En el hospital especificamente en el area de maternidad nos encontramos con una escena que no ser por que la estoy narrando muchos encontrarian muy dificil de creer. Madara uchiha, un hombre cuya mension de su nombre es capaz de hacer mojar sus pantalones a los enemigos mas fuerte, un hombre que solo podia ser igualado por el shodai hokage hashirama, aquel que hizo lo imposible, controlar dos energias, magia y chakra, actual poseedor del legendario **rinnegan **y el hombre que a pesar de tener arriba de 100 años de edad a logrado mantener una apariencia de alrededor de 50 años.

Ninguno de estos logros lo prepararon para el sufrimiento que esta experimentando en estos momentos vemos a un madara con algunas canas en su cabello, ojeras y señas evidentes de no aver dormido llorando lagrimas estilo anime mientras su pobre mano se encuentra siendo destruida por su querida hija que se encuentra dando a luz. Encontrar al legendario uchiha en este estado no es de sorprender, muchas cosas han pasado en estos nueve meses entre los cambios de humor y los antojos de hitomi, madara no lo ha pasado bien, despues de haber escapado de konoha madara llevo a hitomi a una casa en una ciudad en earth-land, como madara puede aparecer publicamente sin que algunos crean que estan viendo un fantasma, simple, poco despues de su batalla con hashirama en el valle del fin, madara vino a esconderse un tiempo a este continente en el cual no solo aprendio muchas cosas sino tambien se hizo de unos cuantos aliados poderosos, ademas de que la relacion entre earth-land y el continente elemental casi no tienen relacion entre si es en pocas palabras el lugar perfecto para esconderse, pero nos estamos desviando del tema.

Madara tuvo que cumplir todos los antojos y enfrentar los cambios de humor de hitomi ya que no queria enfrentar la furia de su 'dulce' hija, por el amor de kami de no ser por el hecho de que es imposible juraria que en ocaciones en el cielo veia la imagen de su difunta esposa burlandose de el, pero eso no puede ser ¿VERDAD? . Tambien madara fue testigo de el enorme vinculo entre madre e hijo, en mas de una ocacion encontro a hitomi hablando con naruto a pesar de que todavia no nacia.

Sin embargo no todo es felicidad, poco despues de que dejaron konoha se enteraron que hitomi tenia la misma enfermedad que su madre, llevaba años con ella y nunca lo habia notado, la posibilidad de que sobreviviera al parto era muy baja. A pesar de los esfuerzos del medico de convencerla de que viviria mas años si abortaba, sin embargo hitomi se nego firmemente.

Madara se comprometio a que si algo le pasaba a hitomi el se haria cargo de naruto. Otra cosa que tenia muy preocupado a madara fue que hace un par de meses le llego cierta informacion, konoha fue atacada por el Kyuubi no yoko, según los informacion oficial el kyuubi ataco konoha y fue sellado por el yondaime hokage en sus dos hijos ¡los heroes de konoha! Con el shiki fujin. Pero madara sabia bien que eso no era cierto, el sabia muy bien que el kyuubi estaba sellado en kushina uzumaki la esposa del hokage, tambien sabia muy bien que el sello se devilitaba durante el embarazo y que los ancianos no serian tan idiotas para permitir que kushina diera a luz en la aldea, probablemente dio a luz en una zona alejada del pueblo custodiada por los ANBU como lo hizo Mito, además la presencia de una criatura como kyuubi se podría sentir a kilómetros de distancia y lo habrían notado si el se hubiera dirigido a la aldea y habrían preparado una estrategia, pero los rumores decían que apareció de la nada y empezó a matar a todos, carecia de sentido, bijuus aprecian demasiado su libertad, si el kyuubi hubiera escapado de su contenedor se habría largado de ahí lo mas rápido posible para evitar ser sellado de nuevo, solo había una explicación, el kyuubi fue arrancado de su contenedor, controlado e invocado en konoha. Esta teoría tenia a madara muy nervioso, para controlar a un bijuu se necesita ya sea el mokuton o el sharingan y un genjutsu secreto que se supone solo el poseía. Despues de enterarse del ataque se infiltro en konoha con su **KAMUI **y busco información sobre el ataque y para su horror su teoría fue verificada en un archivo ultrasecreto clase ss, según el informe el responsable fue un hombre de mascara naranja de un solo ojo con un sharingan, aparentemente el hombre podia usar el **KAMUI **al igual que el. Decir que madara en shock despues de enterarse de esto era poco, estaba estupefacto, pensar que habia por ahí suelto un hombre con las habilidades suficientes para asesinar aun escuadron de ANBU de elite secuestrar a los hijos del yondaime en sus narices, liberar al kyuubi de su contenedor, controlarlo y por si fuera poco ser capaz de mantener una pelea con el yondaime significaba que era una persona muy peligrosa.

Increiblemente el yondaime hokage sobrevivio al uso del shiki fujin, nadie save como ni porque solo se save que el shinigami aparentemente permitio al hokage vivir, esto solo sirvio para aumentar la arrogancia de konoha pensando que tenian a los dioses de su lado.

"Nunca pense decir esto pero me estoy haciendo viejo para esta mierda" dijo madara en su mente, fue sacado de sus divagaciones por un apreton de su hija haciendo a madara gemir de dolor.

"SOLO UN POCO MAS HITOMI-SAMA" grito una enfermera.

"QUE DEMONIOS CREEN QUE ESTOY HACIENDO AAAAAAHHHHHHHH"grito hitomi.

La habitacion se lleno con el sonido de un bebe llorando. "Felicidades hitomi-sama es un niño" informo la enfermera mientras limpiaba al bebe y lo envolvia en una manta azul. El bebe seguia llorando en voz alta mientras la enfermera lo entregaba a su madre, el pequeño parecia tranquilizarse ya que se acomoda en sus brazos y usa sus manos para aferrarse a su madre. Hitomi agarro a su bebe y le dio tanto amor como pudo, el pequeño era un calco de minato con algunas diferencias, como la piel palida y algunos rasgos faciales de madara. "Hitomi-sama" hitomi volteo a ver a la enfermera con una sonrisa en su cara. "Quiere completar el papeleo del niño"pregunto la enfermera en voz baja para no molestar al pequeño.

Hitomi asintio. "Muy bien ….." la enfermera saco de su maletin unas hojas y una pluma."¿Cuál es el nombre del niño?" pregunto la enfermera."Naruto uchiha" respondio hitomi ganandose una risa de naruto demostrando que le gustaba.

"¿Quién es el padre del niño?"hitomi fruncio el ceño pensando que responder. "No tiene" respondio madara friamente al notar que hitomi no savia que responder.

"¿ok?" la enfermera respondio, ella entendio al instante y decidio no indagar mas. "Muy bien, en unas horas el doctor vendra a hacer unas pruebas al bebe hitomi-sama"la enfermera estaba apunto de salir, sus pasos fueron interrumpido por el sonido de los aparatos que estaban conectados a hitomi, su ritmo cardiaco estaba bajando.

"HIJA RESISTE" grito madara.

"HITOMI-SAMA" grito una de las enfermeras tomando a naruto al notar que hitomi se estaba convulsionando.

"TRAIGAN A UN DOCTOR" grito desesperadamente madara. Segundos despues la sala se lleno de doctores los cuales trataban desesperadamente de salvar a hitomi.

"Papa ya es tarde para mi"murmuro hitomi escupiendo sangre.

"NO DIGAS ESO NO TE RINDAS AUN PUEDES SALVARTE" grito madara desesperadamente aunque una parte de el savia que no habia nada que hacer.

"Papa quiero pedirte una ultima cosa" dijo hitomi con voz debil.

"Lo que sea hitomi" dijo madara con resignacion.

"Quiero que cuides de Naru-chan" fue lo ultimo que dijo hitomi antes de que su corazon se detuvo. Madara hizo algo que no habia hecho desde la muerte de su hermano pequeño Izuna y su esposa Kiyomi, lloro amargamente sin importarle que los doctores estuvieran ahí. Tomo a naruto en sus brazos que tambien lloraba, parece que el tambien se sentia triste por la muerte de hitomi.

"Parece que nos quedamos solos pequeño" dijo madara tristemente. "Te lo prometo hija mia, yo cuidare de naruto, sera mi heredero y me encargare de que se convierta en alguien de que estes orgullosa asi sea lo ultimo que haga en mi vida. Dijo madara con conviccion.

"Madara-sama devo llevar al bebe a hacer sus pruebas" dijo el doctor amablemente, madara asintio entregandole a naruto mientras el se dirigia a completar el papeleo.

**Mas tarde esa noche**

Una figura espectral, se aproxima a los cunero del hospital, emitiendo una presencia de muerte y divinidad. Pasando entre doctores y pacientes ignorantes de su presencia. Llegando a su destino su mirada se poza en un bebe rubio.

"Asi que este es el pequeño naru-chan eh, sin duda mi instinto de shinigami nunca falla jejeje, el poder de este pequeño puede sentirse enormemente a pesar de ser un bebe, HaaHaaHaa ya quiero ver la cara de Yami cuando se entere que gane la apuesta" murmuro la figura ahora revelada como el shinigami. Sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas por unas risitas infantiles. Kaguya fijo su mirada en el bebe y lo que vio la dejo en shock, el bebe la estaba mirando y extendiendo sus pequeños brazos hacia ella."IMPOSIBLE, NINGUN HUMANO DEBERIA DE SER CAPAZ DE VERME AMENOZ QUE YO LO DESEE, PERO ESTE NIÑO ESTA VIENDOME Y SEÑALANDOME" penso kaguya impresionada.

"Vaya jejeje eres mas especial de lo que pense naru-chan" dijo kaguya mientras tomaba a naruto en brazos. "Algun dia tu tendras que enfrentarte a enemigos muy peligrosos naru-chan, tengo un pequeño regalo para ti " dijo Kaguya mientras de entre su manto blanco sacaba un collar con 6 magatamas rojas.

"Este es un regalo de hagoromo; ahora es tuyo y esto es de mi parte" kaguta empeso a emitir una energia dorada que entraba en el cuerpo de naruto el cual se encontraba riendo inocentemente, el brillo se detuvo y kaguya dejo a naruto en su cuna.

"Adios naru-chan, nos volveremos a ver, aunque espero que no muy pronto" dijo kaguya antes de desaparecer como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

**Konoha: Torre hokage**

El yondaime hokage, senju minato, el heroe de la tercera guerra ninja, el hombre que ha sido reconocido como el hombre mas rapido en el continente shinobi y cuyo poder es tal que ha sido uno de los pocos ninjas en ser puesto en el libro bingo como un ninja clase ss desde la fundacion de las aldeas ninja junto a Senju Tobirama, Hiruzen Sarutobi (en su mejor momento), Uchiha Hitomi, el Sandaime Kazekage, el Sandaime Raikage, el Nidaime Mizukage (los edo-tensei son mucho mas deviles de lo que eran cuando estaban vivos asi que lo pondre como ss para darle emocion a la historia jeje) y el Sandaime Tsuchikage (en su mejor momento gracias al elemento polvo), en fin minato era uno de los ninjas mas fuertes en vivir en el continente, solo superados por senju hashirama y madara uchiha cuyos poderes fueron tales que ambos fueron considerados ninjas de clase SSS. En estos momentos vemos al yondaime enfrentandose a un enemigo invensible (según el) que haria temer incluso al kyuubi, el papeleo, los pensamientos de minato se desviaron hacia los acontecimientos de los ultimos meses.

Cuando se entero de la desercion de hitomi una parte de el no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, debio aclararle la situacion personalmente pero no se atrevio, naturalmente cuando el consejo se entero de su desercion hubo muchas reacciones, los civiles estallaron en panico de que la kunoichi mas poderosa de konoha haya huido, incluso algunos sugirieron que seguiria los pasos de su padre, los ancianos estaban furiosos de que konoha haya perdido un activo militar tan valioso y a la vez estaban temerosos de que el sharingan cayera en manos enemigas, los jefes de clan estaban preocupados y pensativos sobre que orillaria a alguien como hitomi a dejar konoha, minato secretamente sospechaba que fugaku ocultaba algo pero no dijo nada al respecto, el consejo despues de haberse calmado exigio que un escuadro de ANBU junto con jiraiya el cual se encontraba en la aldea debido a la reciente traicion de orochimaru fueran a asesinar a hitomi, para sorpresa de todos esta propuesta fue prohibida por ni mas ni menos que el Daimyo, el cual tenia una deuda con hitomi que salvo a su familia en una mision durante le guerra.

Las cosas empeoraron unos meses despues cuando su esposa, Kushina Uzumaki, dio a luz a sus dos hijos menma y kasumi, siendo una jinchuriki mujer, su sello se debilitaba durante el embarazo, el nacimiento de sus hijo se llevo acabo en un lugar alejado de la aldea por si el sello se rompia, siendo protegido por un escuadron ANBU de elite, a pesar de todas las precauciones un hombre enmascarado con un sharingan de alguna manera savia que kushina era el jinchuriki, asesino a todo el equipo Anbu y noqueo a tsunade (en este universo la esposa de sarutobi no murio mas adelante entenderan porque) y secuestro a sus dos hijos para alejarlo de kushina y tomar al kyuubi, lo controlo y ataco la aldea. A pesar de toda la destruccion y muerte que provoco minato logro arrebatarle el control del kyuubi al enmascarado y sellarlo en sus dos hijos, fue una decision dificil y aunque su esposa estaba en contra de la idea el savia que era la unica forma, como hokage el no podia pedirle a otra familia sacrificar a sus hijos cuando el no podia sacrificar a los suyos y no podia usar a un huerfano cuando este ya iva a vivir en la soledad.

Cuando el estaba resignado a morir, el shinigami dijo que por el momento lo dejaria vivir, estaba muy feliz, tendria la oportunidad de ver crecer a sus hijos y dirijir la aldea con su esposa pero antes de que pudiera decir nada el shinigami dijo unas palabras que lo dejaron perturbado.

FLASHBACK

"**Senju Minato, tu traicion traera cambios al mundo ya sea buenos o malos, tendre tu alma a su debido tiempo pero antes de eso seras juzgado por el heredero de los seis caminos, tu propia sangre decidira si perdono tu alma"**fueron las palabras que escucho minato antes de caer inconciente.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Esas palabras dejaron muy perturbado a minato, no entendia muy bien lo que significaban pero no auguraban nada bueno.

Desperto tres dias despues solo para enterarse que el consejo se estaba haciendo cargo de la aldea mientras se encontraba inconciente. Los civiles y los ancianos habian aprobado varias leyes que les daban mas poder dentro de la aldea y el perdio mucho de su poder como hokage. Las dos peores fueron la reactivacion del programa RAIZ, una division de ninja no son mas que marionetas bajo el mando de Shimura Danzo, y la segunda fue permitir que los civiles tomaran decisiones en los asuntos ninja. En pocas palabras todo era una mierda, sintio un enorme deseo de asesinar a los ancianos cuando se entero que revelaron el estatus de jinchurikis de sus hijos a todo el pueblo con la esperanza de que pudieran usar el odio del pueblo para convertirlos en armas para sus fines, increiblemente gracias a los esfuerzos de sarutobi el pueblo en lugar de ver a sus hijos como demonios fueron vistos como heroes, eso lo tranquilizo en gran medida, solo esperaba que las cosas no se pusieran peor.

"Disfrutando del papeleo eeehh minato" dijo una voz sacando de sus pensamientos a minato.

"Jiraiya-sensei ¿Qué haces aqui?conociendote a esta horas deberias estar en tu investigacion" dijo minato ganandose una risa del superpervertido.

"Un profesor no puede visitar a su alumno favorito" pregunto jiraiya alegremente, minato lo miro inexpresivo.

El rostro de jiraiya se puso serio."El gran sapo sabio pidio mi presencia hace unas horas, minato, la profecia ha cambiado" minato quedo helado ante eso, hace un tiempo jiraiya le habia hablado de una profecia sobre un niño que traeria la paz al mundo, minato y jiraiya creeian que sus hijos menma y kasumi podian ser esos niños ya que poseian el poder del kyuubi, esto lo cambiaba todo.

"Que dice la nueva profecia" pregunto minato.

Jiraiya miro friamente a minato, cosa que lo puso muy nervioso. "el Gran sapo sabio dice que algo le impide ver completamente la profecia pero que la parte que fue capaz de ver es muy importante" dijo jiraiya sombriamente. "Te la dire pero si te sientes identificado con alguna parte de esta tendras muchas explicaciones que darme" dijo jiraiya mirando fijamente a minato

"DOS ALMAS DE DOS HERMANOS HAN PELEADO ENTRE SI DURANTE GENERACIONES"

"FUNDADORES DE LAS FAMILIAS DE LOS BOSQUES Y EL FUEGO"

"HIJOS DEL SABIO DE OJOS ANILLADO"

"CUANDO AMBOS HERMANOS ENCUENTREN LA PAZ"

"SUS ALMAS SE FUSIONARAN"

"RENACERAN COMO UN SOLO SER"

"EN EL HIJO DE UNA RELACION PROHIBIDA "

"ENTRE LA PRINCESA DE LAS LLAMAS Y EL DESTELLO AMARILLO"

"ENTRENADO POR EL FANTASMA DE LA HOJA"

"ENTRENADO POR EL DRAGON DE LA TORMENTA"

"EL PODER DE LAS FAMILIAS DE LOS BOSQUES EL FUEGO Y LOS REMOLINOS"

"HABITA DENTRO SUYO "

"EL HEREDERO DE LOS SEIS CAMINOS"

"EL NINJA MAGICO"

"Esa es la nueva profecia"termino de decir jiraiya.

Shock

Miedo

Arrepentimiento

Confusion

Comprension

Esas eran las emociones que cruzaban por los ojos de minato, empezo a recordar muchas cosas, sus momentos con hitomi, su desaparicion repentina, la sensacion de que fugaku y mikoto le ocultaban algo y mas importante aun las palabras del shinigami.

Las sospechas del superpervertido se confirmaron al ver la expresion en el rostro de su estudiante.

"Tienes muchas explicaciones que darme minato" dijo jiraiya friamente. Minato suspiro en derrota, sabia que no podia mentirle a jiraiya, no, el no queria mentirle, minato se paso durante los siguientes minutos minato le explico todo, desde su relacion con hitomi hasta las palabras del shinigami.

Jiraiya Estab furioso y decepcionado de minato, si bien el era un superpervertido y era orgulloso de serlo, nunca lastimaria los sentimientos de una mujer, fue por eso que no trato de conquistar a tsunade despues de la muerte de Dan, sin embargo el no era nadie para juzgar al hokage.

"Minato mientras que no apruebo tu acciones yo no soy nadie para juzgarte, te por seguro que de mi boca no saldra nada de lo que hablamos" dijo jiraiya.

"Gracias sensei" dijo minato.

"Dime la verdad minato crees que hitomi estuviera esperando un hijo tuyo cuando dejo la aldea" pregunto jiraiya seriamente.

"No lo se sensei, es muy probable estuvimos juntos el dia que me nombraron hokage, ademas la profecia tiene demasiadas coincidencias para ignorarlo" dijo minato. "Aunque no entiendo a lo que se refiere con los seis caminos ni con lo de ninja magico" pregunto minato con confusion.

"Creo saber que es, en una ocacion orochimaru me conto sobre una investigacion ultrasecreta que estaba realizando antes de traicionarnos, el creia que los clanes uchiha y senju se dividian en dos ramas, la principal y la secundaria, aun peor el creia que la rama principal eran descendientes de el sabio de los seis caminos el padre de todos los ninjas y magos" dijo jiraiya sombriamente ante la mirada de shock de minato.

"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, ESTAS SEGURO DE ESO JIRAIYA" grito minato.

No lo se minato, esa era la teoria de orochimaru y no importa que tan ruin pueda ser las habilidades cientificas y los conocimientos historicos de orochimaru puede ser posible" dijo jiraiya entendiendo la reaccion de minato, el mismo habia reaccionado asi cuando orochimaru le conto esto.

"Sensei no tengo que decirte que debemos manejar esta informacion con el mayor cuidado posible, no quiero imaginar la reaccion de danzo y los otros pueblos si llegaran a saber esto" dijo minato con firmeza. "Quiero que uses todos tus recursos posibles para buscar a hitomi y a mi hijo"

Jiraiya asintio antes de dejar la oficina del hokage.

**Esta historia continuara…..**

**Bien ahí esta el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado y si no haganme saber mis errores para poder mejorar, eso me ayudaria.**

**Proximo capitulo: El inicio de una leyenda Naruto Uchiha el ninja magico.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo Dos**

**Primero que nada gracias a las personas que han comentado mi historia y a los que me han aconsejado, de verdad gracias.**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de ninguno de los animes o tecnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen.**

**Notas**

**La magia y el chakra se generan mediante la energia espititual, naruto puede usar ambas energias.**

**Magia: La magia es la combinacion entre las energias espirituales y las energias naturales (Eternano), los magos han dominado el uso de la magia hal punto de que han comerciado con ella y avanzando tecnologicamente con ella. La magia no necesita tantos ejercicios de control como el chakra y es menos probable que un mago muera por agotamiento de poder magico ya que su cuerpo absorbe la energia natural, tiene menos limitaciones a la hora de cuantas magias se pueden aprender.**

**Chakra: El chakra en palabras simples es la energia espiritual combinada con la energia fisica del cuerpo, todos los jutsus necesitan de esta energia para ser usados, una vez mezclado, puede ser canalizada a través del sistema circulatorio del chakra, que es como el sistema circulatorio de la sangre pero con chakra, a cualquiera de los 361 Puntos de Chakra(también llamados Tenketsu) en el cuerpo. A través de varios métodos, el más común es de sellos manuales , el chakra puede ser manipulado para crear un efecto que no sería posible de otro modo como: caminar sobre el agua, escalar arboles sin las manos, exhalar fuego o la creación de ilusiones. La mayoria de los ninjas son mas fuertes fisicamente que los magos de nivel inferior a clase A, aunque tienen mas limitantes en cuanto a tecnicas ya que la mayoria de los ninjas no dominan mas de dos elementos lo compensan con sus capacidades estrategicas.**

**El inicio de una leyenda Naruto uchiha el ninja magico.**

**Earth-Land: Ubicación desconocida**

**5 años despues**

Nos encontramos en medio de un bosque en medio de una zona alejada de la civilizacion, actualmente podemos observar a madara uchiha sentado en una roca bebiendo tranquilamente una taza de ten.

Al mirar hacia enfrente no pudo evitar sonreir al observar a su pequeño nieto naruto y sus 50 clones realizando distintos entrenamientos. Muchas cosas han pasado en los ultimos cinco años, el bebe naruto se ha convertido en un niño de 5 años, tiene cabello rubio en punta, ojos azules y piel palida, viste una chaqueta negra con el simbolo uchiha en la espalda, pantalones cortos azul marino, botas negras de combate y un collar con seis magatamas rojas.

Actualmente el naruto original se encontraba en una pequeña batalla de taijutsu con 5 de sus clones, mientras sus otros clones se encontraban ya sea leyendo, practicando su control de chakra o tratando de dominar la magia.

Asi es naruto podia usar dos energias.

Al ver el entrenamiento de naruto madara no podia dejar de pensar en como habian sido los ultimos años, despues del nacimiento de naruto madara habia decidido establecerse temporalmente en la ciudad de **Clover **ya que era uno de los lugares donde podia moverse con libertad sin que informacion sobre el llegue a las naciones elementales, ademas era el lugar en donde los maestros de gremio se reunian asi que **Clover **era uno de los lugares mas seguros de earth-land, los primeros cuatro años de vida de naruto fueron un poco normales, hacia las cosas que cualquier niño hacia, jugar con otros niños comer dulces y escuchar las historias de madara, durante sus primeros meses de vida madara noto que naruto emitia tanto chakra y poder magico, y uno muy grande, despues de comprobar con su rinnegan descubrio que de hecho naruto tenia no solo vias de chakra sino que tambien tenia un contenedor de magia, algo que hasta donde el savia solo el Rikudou Sennin y el mismo despues de transplantarse celulas senju eran capaces de lograr, pero naruto nacio con esa capacidad, ademas otra de las capacidades de naruto que encontraba inexplicables era su capacidad curativa, siempre que naruto se heria se curaba casi al instante y sin dejar cicatriz, despues de descubrir todo esto madara solo podia sonreir como loco al imaginarse como seria el entrenamiento de naruto.

Hace un año despues de despertar su sharingan, naruto y madara se habian mudado a un bosque lejos de la civilizacion para iniciar el entrenamiento de naruto. Durante las primeras semanas madara se habia concentrado solo en el entrenamiento fisico la lectura y abrir su chakra y su poder magico, sin embargo despues de esto ultimo madara tuvo que cambiar radicalmente el plan de entrenamiento ya que habia descubierto que tanto su chakra como su poder magico eran colosales, madara se quedo en shock despues de descubrir esto, nisiquiera jinchurikis deberian tener tal cantidad de poder, no solo eso sino que tambien descubrio que su poder curativo curaba sus musculos cada vez que se desgarraban haciendo que pudiera durar bastante tiempo sin cansarse.

Asi que decidio exprimir todo el potencial de naruto, aprovechando sus vastas reservas le enseño el **Kage Bunshin no jutsu**, despues de explicarle a naruto los beneficios del clon de sombra sobre los de uno normal explotaron el entrenamiento a un nevo nivel, la biblioteca de madara era el sueño de cualquier ninja o mago, gran cantidad de tecnicas y conocimientos juntados a travez de los años, decir que naruto se desmayo era un eufemismo, naruto aprendio durante el proximo año leyendo los libros con su sharingan y sus clones para retener la informacion mas rapido una gran cantidad de conocimientos que un niño de su edad no deveria conocer, **La historia del continente elemental, La historia de fiore, Politica, Matematicas, Zeref el mago negro, El dragon del apocalipsis, Los nueve bijuus, La guerra de clanes, La magia, Las artes shinobi (Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Iryo ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu etc etc etc) **y su favorito **La historia del rikudou sennin. **Mientras un grupo de los clones de naruto se dedicaba a la lectura otro grupo se dedicaba a controlar su chakra en el cual increiblemente a pesar de sus reservas masivas naruto tenia un buen control al punto que ya dominaba los ejercicios de caminar sobre el agua y trepar los arboles como si hubiera nacido para ello, en cuanto a la magia madara le mostro varias magias a naruto de su biblioteca para que escogiera las que quería aprender, escogió dos muy interesantes, la primera fue el **Energy-make **una magia muy rara que permitia al usuario dar forma a su poder mágico de forma pura, espadas, escudos, cuchillos e incluso cadenas y disparos de energía, lo mas interesante de esta magia es la facilidad con la que se puede mezclar con casi cualquier tipo de ataque elemental creando ataques muy poderosos. La segunda fue una magia perdida llamada **Vulcano, **una magia que permite a su usuario usar el magma para atacar al enemico y también invocar rocas calientes, también tenia un gran interés por el **reequipo **y las **Runas. **Mientras los clones de naruto se dedicaban a otras actividades madara se dedico a la tort… quiero decir entrenamiento físico de naruto, sádico se quedaba corto para describir a madara, el literalmente estaba exprimiendo la vida de naruto poniéndolo a hacer abdominales, lagartijas, sentadillas barras y su favorito hacerlo correr por su vida como venganza por las bromas que tiene que soportar por parte de su nieto. De no ser por su gran determinación, su factor de curación y su terquedad de no echarse atrás a los desafíos el pobre naruto estaría tres metros bajo tierra, naruto empezaba a dudar seriamente si la edad no estaba afectando a madara, era un niño de cuatro años por el amor de Kami. Sin embargo a pesar de lo sádico que podía ser madara durante los entrenamientos, madara y naruto tenían una gran relación abuelo-nieto, naruto admiraba mucho a su abuelo y estaba dispuesto a seguir sus pasos y convertirse en una de las personas mas fuertes del mundo.

Madara fue sacado de sus pensamiento por la voz de su nieto.

"JiJi, ya terminamos" gritaron al unisonó naruto y sus clones.

"Muy bien naruto, disípense en grupos de 5 mientras vamos a casa, tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio en casa" grito madara desde su asiento. Los clones asintieron mientras se disipaban.

Naruto caminaba en silencio con su abuelo a la casa que habían hecho con el **Mokuton **de madara en el bosque, madara entro y se sento en un sofá cercano, naruto siguió su ejemplo sentándose frente a el, después de que naruto se relajo, madara decidió romper el silencio.

"Naruto, tu entrenamiento a progresado a un tirmo asombrozo y debo decir que estoy muy orgulloso" dijo madara con una sonrisa, las habilidades actuales de naruto eran porlomenos nivel alto genin.

"Gracias jiji ya veras que en poco tiempo te superare datebayo" exclamo naruto con emocion, madara no pudo evitar sonreir ante la emocion de su nieto, naruto tenia una personalidad interesante, tenia el mismo entusiasmo que le recordaba mucho a su difunta esposa, pero a la hora de la formacion su personalidad cambiaba a una muy parecida a la suya y la de su hija.(No pude evitarlo, naruto sin su tic verbal no seria naruto jeje pero no sse preocupen su personalidad sera parecida a la de madara a la hora de la batalla)

"HaaHaa eso ya lo veremos mocoso pero por el momento te informo que en unos días iniciaremos un viaje de entrenamiento" dijo madara.

"En serio ¿A dónde iremos?" pregunto naruto con emocion, debido a su curiosidad infantil naruto era muy curioso a la hora de conocer nuevo lugares.

"Iremos a la tierra de tus antepasados, iremos a Uzushiogakure no sato" dijo madara.

"¿Donde nacio la abuela? Pense que habia sido destruido" pregunto naruto con confucion mezclado con tristesa, a pesar de no haber conocido al clan uzumaki no podia evitar sentir tristesa al saber que la tierra de su abuela fue destruida.

"Lamentablemente asi fue naruto, pero los uzumaki no se hicieron uno de los clanes mas temidos del mundo por nada, mi viejo amigo el Nidaime uzukage, tu bisabuelo siempre estaba preparado para cualquier situacion, incluso en caso de un ataque todas las tecnicas del clan estan ocultas en un pasadizo secreto debajo de la aldea, solo puede ser abierto con el adn y el chakra de un uzumaki, nisiquiera sus propios aliados exeptuando unos escasos elegidos sabian de esto" dijo madara ante la mirada de shock de naruto.

"Increible" murmuro naruto.

"Tambien durante el viaje empezaremos con tu formacion elemental, si bien eres demasiado joven con tus reservas de chakra y magia que posees eso no sera problema, tambien te emepzare a enseñar el estilo de taijutsu uchiha Interceptor, el verdadero" dijo madara con una sonrisa.

"El verdadero, ¿Qué quieres decir JiJi?" pregunto naruto.

"¿Recuerdas cuando te explique lo de los uchiha de elite y los plebeyos?" pregunto madara ganando un asentimiento de naruto. "Como recordaras, el sharingan de los elite es mas poderoso que el normal, lo interesante es que una vez que lo dominas el ojo normal recibe una habilidad que yo he apodado **Pseudo-Sharingan **que permite predecir los ataques aun con el sharingan inactivo a diferencia del estilo norma que es demasiado dependiente del sharingan,tambien este estilo usa dos tipos de sello, el sello de resistencia que es mas efectivo para el entrenamiento que las pesas, el sello de fuego es un sello especial colocado en el pacho que permite liberar chakra de fuego atravez de la piel de la misma manera que el raiton creando una armadura de fuego llamada **Katon no yoroi **que combinada con la precision del sharingan da como resultado un taijutsu letal. De hecho tu madre, hitomi, despues de despertar el EMS combino su taijutsu con el amaterasu se convirtio en la primera kunoichi de clase ss" dijo madara con orgullo y algo de arrogancia de su taijutsu. Fruncio el ceño al no escuchar ninguna reaccion de naruto, levanto la vista y tuvo una gotita en su cabeza al ver a naruto babeando y con estrellitas en los ojos ante la perspectiva de aprender ese taijutsu.

"ESO ES INCREIBLE, NO PUEDO ESPERAR PARA APRENDER DATEBAYO" grito naruto emocionado mientras madara sonreia con orgullo, saco un cuadro de papel y se lo dio a naruto.

"Muy bien naruto pero primero tenemos que descubrir tu naturaleza de chakra, a diferencia de la magia, con el chakra incluso todos tienen una afinidad en especifico, pero puedes dominar otros elementos si te esfuerzas normalmente la gente se enfoca en su afinidades elementales" noto que naruto se había desanimado un poco. "Pero no te preocupes como uchiha el elemento fuego será natural para ti" dijo madara tratando de animar a naruto. "Ahora solo tienes que concentrar tu chakra en el papel, si se quema tienes afinidad con el fuego, si se arruga tienes relámpago, si se despedaza tienes tierra, si se moja tienes agua y si se corta tienes viento" dijo madara mientras naruto asentía.

"Hai JiJi" dijo naruto mientras concentraba su chakra, lo que sucedió acontinuacion sorprendió a los dos, el papel se corto en cuatro partes, una de ellas exploto en fuego, otra se mojo, la tercera se arrugo y saco unas cuantas chispas y la ultima se desmorono.

"Que demonios" penso madara en shock, ni siquiera el tenia tantos elementos hasta que desperto el rinnegan, pero naruto tenia los cinco.

"Que demonios fue eso datebayo" pregunto naruto igual que su abuelo. Despues de recuperarse del shock madara respondio.

"Bueno naruto parece ser que tienes una gran afinidad a los 5 elementos de la naturaleza, algo que nunca en mi vida habia visto" murmuro madara.

Despues de unos minutos cuando naruto dejo de saltar y decir cosas sobre lo increible que era, le hizo una pregunta a madara que le helo la sangre.

"JiJi si soy un uchiha de elite por parte de mama y tambien soy un senju elite ¿Quién es mi papa?" pregunto naruto inocentemente, desde que naruto se entero que tambien era un senju y habia leido historias sobre los clanes que habitan en las aldeas ocultas, tenia mucha curiosidad sobre quien era su padre, ademas de que su abuelo nunca lo habia mencionado.

"Ehhhhhh escucha naruto aun eres un niño, hay muchas cosas que no comprenderias en estos momentos pero te prometo que cuando seas mayor y tengas la edad para entender yo mismo te hablare de el" dijo madara nerviosamente.

TOC TOC TOC

Antes de que naruto pudiera responder el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta interrumpio su conversacion.

"Porque mejor no vas a ver quien toca la puerta naruto?" pregunto madara. Naruto asintio y salio corriendo a la puerta.

Aunque su rostro no demostraba, madara estaba asustado ante esa pregunta, el sabia que naruto tarde o temprano naruto le preguntaria eso pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, el sabia que tenia que decirle a naruto tarde o temprano la verdad, pero honestamente le preocupaba como reaccionaria, madara le había contado muchas cosas sobre su madre y después de enterarse que ella dio su vida para que el naciera, hitomi se había convertido en una de las cosas mas sagradas para naruto y el quería que dondequiera que este, estuviera orgullosa de el, si se enterase que el yondaime le hizo mucho daño a hitomi probablemente naruto haría algo estúpido como tratar de tomar venganza contra minato, y si bien madara tenia cierto rencor contra el yondaime y le divertiría verlo sufrir el no quería que naruto fuera por el camino de la venganza, el conocía muy bien ese camino y savia sus consecuencias.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH UN DUENDE DATEBAYO"

Madara fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a naruto gritar, rápidamente tomo su abanico, activo su sharingan y fue corriendo a la puerta solo para encontrarse con una escena un tanto comica, naruto con su sharingan activo mirando a los dos hombres frente a el.

El primero era un hombre que solo se podia describir como enano, era viejo, calvo de en medio y pelo canoso alrededor de la cabeza y bigote, lleva puesto un traje naranja con rayas naranjas, una playera blanca con un simbolo extraño (fairy tail), y un sombrero divertido (según naruto). Este hombre es Makarov Dreya, el tercer maestro del gremio fairy tail, uno de los gremios mas poderosos del continente, dicen que las apariencias pueden ser engañosas, makarov es el ejemplo perfecto de ello, a pesar de parecer un hombre viejo y de corta estatura, makarov es actualmente uno de los magos mas poderosos de earth-land y miembro de los 10 magos santos, un grupo reconocido por el concejo magico formado por algunos de los magos mas fuertes del continente, algunos de ellos incluso con un nivel SS.

La segunda figura al contrario de makarov es un hombre muy alto de 30 años aproximadamente, de cabello naranja, un poco de barba y ojos verdes, lleva una capa negra con hombreras cafes, pantalones de combate azules y botas. Este hombre es Gildarts Clive uno de los magos mas poderosos del continente, al punto de ser considerado un mago de nivel SS gracias a su magia **Crash**, tambien es el miembro mas fuerte de fairy tail ademas del maestro, de hecho la unica razon por la que no se ha convertido en mago santo es porque según sus palabras, las reuniones son muy aburridas.

Makarov tenia un tic en su ojo mientras murmuraba cosas sobre niños irrespetuosos que no respetaban a sus mayores, gildarts, bueno el se encontraba rodando en es suelo riendose a costa de el maestro al ser confundido con un duende.

"Mira JiJi es un duende" exclamo naruto ante la mirada de diversion de madara.

"HaaHaa naruto lamento arruinar tu emocion pero el nos es un duende, estos son dos amigos mios Makarov Dreyar y Gildarts Clive" dijo madara.

"¿No es un duende? Jejejeje lo siento señor jejeje?" dijo naruto sonriendo nerviosamente.

"Hahaha descuida niño por mi no hay problema, llamame makarov, señor me hace sentir viejo" dijo makarov sonriendo con amabilidad.

" Yo soy gildarts" saludo gildarts

"Yo soy naruto uchiha datebayo" dijo naruto sonriendo mientras makarov y gildarts tenían los ojos muy abiertos.

"Ehhhhh mucho gusto naruto" dijo gildarts.

"Porque no continuamos esta conversacion adentro" dijo madara dejando pasar a gildarts y makarov.

Madara gui a ambos a la mesa y después de ofrecerles algo de beber a makarov y a gildarts entuvieron hablando durante las siguientes dos horas, entre bromas de naruto y risas de gildarts paso el tiempo.

"Asi que viejo usted es maestro de un gremio llamado fairy tail, ¿Cómo es?" pregunto naruto con curiosidad.

"HaaHaa me alegro de que preguntes naruto, un gremio es un lugar donde los magos se reúnen y realizan misiones y conviven entre ellos como si fueran una familia" dijo makarov con orgullo al hablar de su familia.

"Increible, gildarts tu también eres un miembro de fairy tail" pregunto naruto con curiosidad.

"Por supuesto chico" respondió gildarts alegremente.

"De hecho naruto ellos dos son los miembros mas fuertes de fairy tail" dijo madara.

"QUEEEEEEEEEEEE" grito naruto impresionado.

"Jejejejeje bueno podría desirse que si" dijo gildarts nerviosamente.

"naruto porque no vas a jugar un poco alla fuera, mientras nosotros hablamos" dijo madara.

"Hai jiji, nos vemos gildarts, viejo " grito naruto mientras salía corriendo. Despues de asegurarse de que naruto se haya ido makarov decidió hablar.

"No savia que tenias un nieto madara, jejeje ese niño me recuerda bastante a tu esposa, donde esta hitomi" pregunto makarov.

"Esta muerta, murió el dia que naruto nacion" dijo madara sombríamente.

"Oh dios, de verdad lo siento no debi preguntar eso" dijo makarov mientras se maldecía a si mismo por preguntar eso.

"Esta bien, no lo sabían" dijo madara. Gildarts queriendo romper la atmosfera incomoda hablo.

"Jejejeje aunque tengo que admitirlo me sorprendió bastante verte hacer el papel de abuelo ni en mis mas salvajes sueños lo hubiera imaginado jejeje" dijo gildarts ganándose una mirada de muerte de madara.

"Hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde que llegamos aquí madara, ¿Cómo es que naruto tiene dos energias? pude sentir en su cuerpo poder mágico y chakra, ambos son enormes" pregunto makarov mientras gildarts lo miraba asombrado ya que el no lo había notado.

"Es una larga historia" suspiro madara. Durante la siguiente media hora ambos escucharon todo sobre la historia de naruto, desde el embarazo de hitomi hasta el entrenamiento de naruto y su herencia. Decir que ambos quedaron en shock era poco, makarov no pudo evitar sentir furia y simpatía por naruto, furia por el padre de naruto, que clase de hombre jugaría con los sentimientos de una mujer de esa manera a sabiendas de que se encontraba comprometido y simpatía ya que el savia de primera mano lo que es tener una mala relación con un hijo. Gildarts por otro lado también estaba enojado por la misma razón que makarov, aunque también estaba algo emocionado, gildarts siendo una persona tan poderosa pocas veces a tenido el gusto de tener una pelea que ponga aprueba sus limites, de hecho solo el propio madara había sido capaz de derrotarlo cuandose conocieron, por lo que había escuchado naruto se convertiría sin duda en una persona muy poderosa en el futuro, le emocionaba la idea de pelear con el cuando fuera un adulto.

"Bueno cambiemos de tema no creo que hayan venido desde tan lejos solo para una visita social ¿Verdad?" dijo madara queriendo llegar al grano.

La expresión de makarov cambio a una de tristeza y de dolor. "Me temo que tienes razón madara, ire directo al grano hace unos días el consejo mágico trato de encarcelar al jefe de la oficina de desarrollo mágico, Brain, ya que habíamos descubierto que realizaba experimentos en humanos, especeficamente niños" dijo makarov fríamente antes de poner una cara de tristeza. "Lamentablemente el logro escapar pero es sus archivos encontramos que mi hijo Ivan Dreyar era de hecho uno de los complices de Brain" el rostro de makarov amenazaba con llenarse de lagrimas, cosa que preocupo a madara mientras gildarts apretaba los puños por la furia. "Ese maldito experimento con mi nieto Laxus, su propio hijo" dijo makarov dejando de contener sus lagrimas mientras gildarts ponía su mano en el hombro del maestro.

Madara a pesar de ser alguien que ha visto y escuchado muchas historias de guerra y matanza no podía evitar sentirse asqueado después de escuchar esto, había visto un par de veces a Ivan Dreyar y a pesar de que el había visto en su mirada el hambre de poder, no pensó que llegaría tan lejos. Que clase de monstruo se atrevería a experimentar con su propio hijo. Despues de unos segundos de silencio mientras makarov recobraba la compostura gildarts decidió continuar en lugar de makarov.

"Según parece Ivan junto con Brain habían estado haciendo un esperimento para tratar de replicar una magia perdida, específicamente la de un **dragon** **slayer**" dijo gildarts mientras la expresión de madara se volvia seria. "Según parece crearon un grupo de lacrimas para hacer dragon slayer artificiales, Ivan implanto una de las lacrimas en laxus en un experimento para ver si funcionaba" dijo gildarts.

"Afortunadamente el experimento no afecto de manera negativa a laxus" dijo makarov después de terminar de llorar. "Cuando me entere de esto fui con Gildarts a confrontar a Ivan pero lamentablemente el fue capaz de ponernos en una ilusión temporalmente y escapo" dijo makarov con pesar."El consejo ha decidido colocar a ivan junto con brain como magos oscuros clase S, ya que te encuentras en un lugar tan aislado decidi informártelo personalmente" termino de hablar makarov.

"Entiendo, planeaba llevar a naruto en un viaje de entrenamiento tratare de investigar la ubicación de ivan y te lo informare por la **Lacrima de comunicación**" dijo madara mientras makarov asentía.

Mas tarde naruto regreso a casa, se pasaron el tiempo hablando de cosas triviales hasta que makarov y gildarts se retiraron de regreso a fairy tail, dejando a naruto y a madara solos.

**Naciones Elementales: Uzushiogakure no sato**

**Dos semanas despues**

Uzu no kuni es un país pequeño casi del tamaño de una gran isla en medio del mar rodeado de remolinos que sirven como defensa natural, en medio de la isla se encuentra Uzushiogakure no sato, la tierra en la cual habitaba el clan uzumaki. El clan uzumaki fue uno de los clanes mas fuertes en existir, dotado con una gran energía espiritual, una gran fuerza de vida y un talento sin precedentes para el **fuinjutsu **la aldea de los uzumaki podía considerarse casi la sexta gran nación shinobi, tristemente su gran poder también se convirtió en su caída, eran temidos incluso por sus propios aliados, unos años antes de la tercera gran guerra ninja, una alianza entre Iwagakure no sato, Kumogakure no sato y Kirigakure no sato invadió la aldea con la esperanza de acabar con una amenaza potencial y en el proceso hacerse con su fuinjutsu para sus propias aldeas, sin embargo el clan uzumaki se entero del ataque unos días antes, el nidaime uzukage envio a un mensaje a su aliado Konoha no sato mientras el clan uzumaki se preparaba para la batalla y enviaba a todos los niños a otros países para protegerlos, tristemente los refuerzos de konoha no llegaron y el clan uzumaki perecio, no sin antes llevarse con ellos a toda la fuerza invasora y crear con su ultimo aliento una barrera que incluso hoy en dia permanece y que solo un uzumaki puede abrir.

Despues de atravesar todas las defensas que tenia la aldea, madara y nuestro héroe rubio se encontraban caminando hacia la aldea en un comodo silencio.

"¿JiJi ?" murmuro naruto.

"¿Qué sucede naruto?" pregunto madara mirando a su nieto.

"Si uzushiogakure tenia todas las defensas por las que tuvimos que pasar para entrar, ¿Cómo es que los otros ninjas entraron si no tenían a un uzumaki con ellos?" pregunto naruto, ya que eso era algo que se venia preguntando desde que vio la cantidad de sellos que tuvo que romper con su chakra y su sangre.

"Temo que no lo se naruto, solo se que el nidaime uzukage, Ryu Uzumaki, se había enterado del ataque usa semana antes y pidió refuerzos a konoha pero lamentablemente llegaron muy tarde" respondió madara mientras naruto caminaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Despues de unos minutos de caminar y tener que pasar por otra barrera llegaron a las ruinas de lo que solia ser uzushiogakure no sato, naruto tuvo que resistir las ganas de llorar cuando vio los esqueletos de los miembros del clan uzumaki, madara al ver la reacción de naruto puso su mano en su hombro.

"No te preocupes naruto, ellos murieron protegiendo a sus seres queridos y sus ideales, ellos eran verdaderos shinobi" dijo madara tranquilizadoramente.

"¿Porque? Porque tuvieron que terminar asi, muchos de ellos tenían que tenían hijos, esposa, hermanos, solo eran una familia que quería vivir en paz" murmuro naruto entre sollozos. Madara quedo asombrado, nunca había escuchado a su nieto de esa manera.

"Lamentablemente naruto, el hambre de poder puede provocar que la gente cometa los peores actos de la humanidad, para las naciones que provocaron esta tragedia los uzumaki eran una amenaza que debía ser tratada y para algunos era una manera de adueñarse de su poder, asi nacen las guerras y haci nace el odio" dijo madara con pesar.

Despues de hacer una pequeña oración comenzaron a explorar la aldea y a buscar la torre del uzukage, mientras buscaban naruto estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Este continente esta mal, hay demasiada guerra, demasiado odio, demasiada sed de poder" pensó naruto con tristeza. "Los inocentes mueren mientras que los que merecen morir hacen lo que quieren, el clan uzumaki solo quería vivir con tranquilidad pero fueron aniquilados por los motivos egoístas de otras naciones" pensó naruto inconscientemente activando su sharingan. "Que tonto he sido, yo solo quería ser fuerte por motivos simples como ser el mejor, pero ya no, ahora será diferente sere el mas poderoso para proteger a los débiles y a los que sean importantes para mi y usare mi poder para vencer al mal, creare mi propio camino en el cual no existan las lamentaciones" pensó naruto con determinación. Tan concentrado estaba en su nuevo objetivo que no noto que una de las magatamas de su collar brillo momentáneamente.

**Torre Uzukage: Subterraneo**

Despues de encontrar la torre uzukage y entrar en el subterráneo naruto y madara caminaron por un pasadizo, madara tenia en sus manos lo que parecía ser una esfera de luz hecha de magia que alumbraba el pasadizo. Despues de lo que parecieron horas frente a ellos había tres puertas con varios sellos, dos a los costados y una en el centro.

"Bueno será mejor entrar" dijo madara mientras naruto volvia a cortarse la mano con un kunai ya que su mano ya se había regenerado como por tercera vez en el dia. Tocando la perilla de la puerta de la derecha y concentrando su chakra atravez de la mano los sellos en la puerta brillaron momentáneamente y la puerta se habrio, lo que encontraron provoco que ambos tuvieran la quijada en el suelo y que sus ojos se agrandaran comicamente.

Frente a ellos había lo que solo se podía describir como una fortuna, había montañas de dinero, billetes, monedas, joyas y objetos de oro, madara que durante su vida se había hecho de una gran fortuna y savia calcular grandes cantidades, estimaba que en ese lugar había por lo menos trescientos mil millones de ryo en efectivo (aquí la moneda en todo el mundo será la misma para evitar confusiones entre los ryo y los jewel). A madara casi le da un ataque al corazón de pensar en ello.

"SOMOS JODIDAMENTE RICOS DATEBAYO" grito naruto después de recuperarse del shock, madara miro a naruto seriamente.

"Naruto, el dinero no es lo mas importante en la vida recuerda siempre eso, debes manejar este dinero con responsabilidad y no sentirte superior ante los que no tienen, al contrario debes ayudar al que no tiene si tienes la oportunidad y ahorrar dinero para asegurar un futuro para tu familia" dijo madara con sabiduría mientras naruto asentía, su abuelo tenia toda la razón.

Madara activo su sharingan y de su dimensión de bolsillo saco dos pergaminos gigantes, de su mochila saco un pincel y un contenedor con tinta y comenzó a dibujar varios sellos en el pergamino.

"**FUIN**" murmuro madara mientras hacia un sello con una sola mano, todo el dinero y joyas empezó a ser aspirado por el pergamino hasta que la habitación quedo limpia, madara volvió a enrollar el pergamino y lo guardo en su dimensión de bolsillo.

"Eso fue increíble jiji, enseñame a hacer eso datebayo." Exclamo naruto.

"Te enseñare mas adelante naruto, después de todo para eso venimos pero primero tenemos que explorar las otras habitaciones" dijo madara mientras se dirigían a la siguiente habitación.

Despues de repetir el mismo proceso que en la primera habitación naruto abrió la puerta con madara detrás de el, el shock fue incluso mayor de ser posible que el de la primera habitación. Dentro había una gran biblioteca, repleta de una enorme cantidad de libros y pergaminos, no solo eso también en una parte de la habitación se encontraba una armería en la que se encontraban Kunais, Shuriken, espadas, y toda variedad de armas, algo que llamo la atención de naruto era que también había armas mágicas que había visto en las tiendas de armas en earth-land. La biblioteca estaba dividida en secciones según el tema de los libros y pergaminos (genjutsu,taijutsu,ninjutsu,kenjutsu,fuinjutsu y kinjutsu), naruto entrecerró los ojos cuando noto que había también una sección de magia en la cual decía runas y sello mágico(la versión de fuinjutsu magica).

"JiJi ¿Por qué hay una sección de magia en esta biblioteca y porque están esas armas aqui? Esta es una aldea ninja" pregunto naruto mirando a su abuelo.

Madara sonrio ante la capacidad de observación de naruto y respondió."Efectivamente Uzushiogakure es una aldea shinobi ante los ojos del mundo pero no olvides que todas las aldeas y gremios tienes sus secretos" respondió madara mientras naruto lo miraba confundido."En pocas palabras sin que ninguna de las otras aldeas lo supiera, el clan uzumaki tenia negocios comerciales con earth-land ya que a diferencia de las otras naciones que buscaban oportunidades para atacarse entre si, el clan uzumaki se dedico a mejorar su tecnología y a progresar, de hecho algunos ninjas llegaron a renunciar su capacidad para usar chakra con el objetivo de obtener el poder para usar la magia, desea manera tomar por sorpresa a sus enemigos a la hora de protegerse" respondió madara mientras naruto quedaba asombrado.

Despues de haber guardado todo en el segundo pergamino y mandarlo a la dimensión de bolsillo naruto y madara se pararon frente a la ultima puerta, lentamente después de repetir el proceso de las otras dos la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, ambos miraban con curiosidad, preguntándose que encontrarían, la puerta se abrió finalmente para revelar… ¿nada?.

Madara suspiro aliviado, por un segundo pensó que encontrarían algo que lo haría sorprenderse, madara solia jactarse de ser una persona imperturbable y que era difícil de impresionar, pero desde que nació naruto impresionarse al punto de casi sufrir algún infarto se había vuelto costumbre para el.

Naruto se sintió decepcionado, el pensó que encontrarían algo interesante pero no, estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando noto que en una de las paredes había pegado un pedazo de papel, curioso naruto tomo el papel y lo leyó.

"**Si estas leyendo esto significa que estoy muerto, en la pared del centro de la habitación en la esquina de esta hay un ladrillo falso, presionalo, la puerta en el techo se abrirá, en las 4 esquinas de la habitación hay cuatro sellos y uno en el centro, concentra tu chakra en los primeros cuatro y deja caer un pco de tu sangre en el del centro, todo al mismo tiempo, te llevaras una gran sorpresa"**

"**Ryu Uzumaki"**

Encogiéndose en hombros naruto tiro la nota e hizo lo indicado, presiono el ladrillo y para su sorpresa y la de madara que se encontraba atrapado en sus propios pensamientos el techo de la habitación empezó a abrirse revelando el exterior alado de la torre uzukage. Naruto procedió a romper los cinco sellos como indicaba la nota.

Los sellos comenzaron a brillar y letras empezaron a salir de las cuatro esquinas hasta conectarse con el sello de en medio.

POOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFF

La habitación se lleno de humo bloqueando la vista de ambos, activaron sus sharingan en caso de cualquier amenaza, pero nada los preparo para lo que vieron cuando el humo de despejo.

Era una criatura gigantesca, de piel escamosa y gris, ojos amarillos y grandes y filosos dientes, tenia algunos cuernos en la parte posterior de la cabeza, una larga cola y dos alas. Si señores, estaban ante un dragon.

Para naruto este era un momento cúspide en su vida, había leído muchas historias de dragones desde el momento que aprendió a leer, pero nunca en sus sueños mas salvajes se imagino en poder ver uno con sus propios ojos, tenia sentimientos encontrados, una parte de el le decía que corriera por su vida, pero otra parte quería lanzarse al dragon y hacerle toda clase de preguntas.

Se decidió por la opción dos.

"Ehhhh disculpe señor dragon" hablo naruto tratando de llamar su atención.

La criatura miro fijamente a naruto durante unos minutos estudiándolo mientras madara discretamente activaba su rinnegan en caso de que el dragon atacara a naruto. "**Saves niño los humanos normales correrían al ver a un dragon de frente a ellos, ¿eres muy valiente o acaso eres estupido?" **pregunto el dragon con algo de burla en su voz.

Para su sorpresa naruto sonrio. "Me estuviste observando durante varios minutos si hubieras querido comernos lo habrias hecho desde el momento en que rompi el sello, además mis habilidades sensoriales me permiten sentir las emociones, no sentí nada malo en ti" dijo naruto con una sonrisa.

El dragon estaba impresionado, este niño no solo no le temia sino que también hablaba con el con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, además estaban esos ojos, el sharingan, siendo uno de los dragones mas antiguos en existir el sabia mucho sobre esos ojos, normalmente los suarios de este ojo se convertían en unos locos de poder, pero en la mirada de este niño el solo veía bondad y determinación. Quedo atonito cuando noto que el hombre que venia con el chico tenia el legendario rinnegan pero no lo demostró.

"**¿Como te llamas chico?" **pregunto el dragon.

"Naruto uchiha, ¿tu como te llamas?" pregunto naruto.

"**Mi nombre es arashi, el dragon de la tormenta" **dijo el dragon ahora conocido como arashi. Arashi extendió su garra, toco la cabeza de naruto y empezó a ver sus recuerdos, conforme los minutos pasaban arashi quedaba cada vez mas impresionado mientras madara lo miraba con curiosidad y naruto con inocencia.

"**He visto tus recuerdos naruto, tienes un gran sueño y además gracias a ti soy libre después de 40 años de estar dormido en ese sello por eso quiero hacer un trato con los dos" **dijo arashi.

"¿Qué clase de trato?" pregunto madara mirando al dragon, si bien ya había comprobado que no era una amenaza tenia curiosidad por saber que tenia que proponerles.

"**Como probablemente tu sepas madara los dragones podemos enseñar a los humanos que nosotros consideremos dignos la magia conocida como dragon slayer, mi proposición es esta me quedare con ustedes durante los próximos seis años y te ayudare con el entrenamiento de naruto enseñándole la magia dragon slayer de mi elemento, la tormenta que es básicamente la combinación de los elementos viento, agua y relámpago como una recompensa por haberme sacado del sello" **dijo arashi mientras sonreía.

"Eso suena increíble, puede venir con nosotros JiJi" pregunto naruto mientras miraba a madara.

Madara estaba considerando los pros y los contras de aceptar el trato de arashi, por un lado naruto tendría la oportunidad de aprender una de las magias mas antiguas y poderosas del mundo, Dragon Slayer, ese elemento tormenta sonaba muy poderoso, ademas arashi parecía ser un buen dragon y naruto tendría un poderoso aliado, pero había un pequeño problema.

"Todo eso suena muy bien arashi, yo en lo personal no tengo ningún problema con que vengas con nosotros pero creo que un dragon de tu tamaño llamaría demasiado la atencion" dijo madara. Para su sorpresa arashi sonrio, un circulo mágico apareció debajo de su cuerpo y empezó a hacerse mas pequeño, finalmente el circulo mágico desapareció y arashi quedo del tamaño de un gatito.

"**HaaHaaHaa no me subestimes humano, tal vez no lo parezca pero soy uno de los dragones mas antiguos en existir, cambiar de tamaño es algo fácil para mi" **exclamo arashi mientras se posaba en el hombro de naruto.

"Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso datebayo" exclamo naruto.

POM

Antes de que arashi pudiera responder su conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de alguien callendo al piso, ambos voltearon y no podían evitar tener una gotita detrás de su cabeza al ver a madara desmayado.

Naruto corrió en auxilio de su abuelo y con ayuda de arashi lo arrastraron a un lugar comodo para descansar.

Hoy habían sido demasiadas emociones para el.

**Esta historia continuara…**

**A todods los que hayan leido mi historia se los agradezco y los que comentaron me da gusto que les halla gustado.**

**Algunos probablemente se preguntaran si naruto tendra un harem, no sera asi, la perja de naruto sera era, ya que yo soy nuevo en esto y la verdad poner a naruto con varias parejas seria algo complicado para mi, pero no se preocupen pondre a naruto en situaciones con otras mujeres antes de que haga pareja con erza.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo Tres**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de ninguno de los animes o tecnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen.**

**Notas**

**Los novatos de konoha se graduaran de la academia a los 15 años de edad.**

**Algunos jutsus los escribiré en español, principalmente los que yo cree.**

**Los bijuu son enormes masas de energia provenientes del juubi que tienen la habilidad de usar las dos energias, ya que la magia y el chakra provienen originalmente del juubi, cuando son sellados en un jinchuriki pierden una de sus energias por la dominante del jinchuriki, cuando estan fusionados y se convierten en el juubi, el poder es tal que podria destruir planetas. Incluso si un bijuu pierde su poder y es sellado no muere, si su contenedor muere, el bijuu tambien muere pero se reformara en el mundo en un periodo no mayor a tres años con todo su poder.**

**Edades de los miembros de Fairy tail cuando inicie el cannon.**

**Erza= 18 años**

**Natsu= 16 años**

**Gray= 18 años**

**Laxus= 23 años**

**Jellal= 19 años**

**Ultear= 23 años**

**Mirajane= 20 años**

**Elfman= 18 años**

**Lissana= 16 años**

**Lucy= 17 años**

**Gajeel= 19 años**

**Juvia= 18 años**

**Wendy= 12 años**

**Revelaciones, la muerte de madara**

**Earth-Land: Ubicacion desconocida**

**5 años después**

Han pasado cinco años desde el viaje a uzushiogakure y muchas cosas han pasado, el pequeño naruto ahora es un joven de 10 años, de aproximadamente 1.33 metros de altura, su pelo rubio en punta se había vuelto mas largo y salvaje con dos mechones de enmarcan su rostro, había perdido toda su grasa de bebe gracias a todo su entrenamiento físico haciéndolo parecer una combinación entre minato y madara con su sharingan activado, su masa muscular había aumentado considerablemente aunque no muy exagerado, sus musculos marcados le daban un porte impresionante. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta de piel negra con el cierre hasta el pecho dejando ver por debajo una playera blanca, llevaba unos pantalones negros de combate y una botas de combate negras (Como las que natsu usa en oración seis en negro), llevaba su collar con seis magatamas en el cuello.

Naruto estaba pensando en los acontecimientos de los últimos 5 años, habían pasado bueno y malos momentos, arashi empezó a enseñarle su magia dragon slayer de tormenta, naruto tuvo que reprimir un escalofrio al recordar el brutal entrenamiento que tuvo que pasar a manos de arashi, la mitad de las cosas que lo hizo hacer habrían matado a una persona normal, después de ver los métodos de arashi, madara lloro lagrimas de felicidad al ver que había encontrado a alguien que tenia el mismo objetivo que el, hacer sufrir a naruto de la peor forma posible por medio del entrenamiento, esto dio inicio a una hermosa amistad.

Sin embargo a pesar de lo difíciles entrenamientos, gracias a su determinación y su talento fue capaz de sobreponerse a ellos, madara le enseño el **Chi bunshin no jutsu, **este jutsu se convirtió en una parte fundamental del entrenamiento, a diferencia del kage bunshin, el chi bunshin necesitaba un mayor control de chakra y un poco de sangre del usuario ya que a diferencia del clon de sombra, el clon de sangre puede no solo comunicarse telepáticamente con el original sino que también puede enviar al original los resultados del entrenamiento físico.

Con ayuda del chi bunshin, madara le enseño a naruto el verdadero taijutsu uchiha, también llamado **Hiken, **madara coloco en naruto los sellos de resistencia mientras hacia el entrenamiento físico, también ordeno a naruto no desactivar su sharingan mas que para dormir, para que de esa forma su sharingan madurara mas rápido y el cuerpo de naruto se acostumbre a mantenerlo activo constantemente.

Poco después de que el sharingan de naruto maduro completamente, madara le puso los sellos de fuego para que empezara a familiarizarse con el katon no yoroi, para sorpresa de madara naruto demostró ser un verdadero genio en el estilo de taijutsu hiken, era como si el estilo fuera hecho específicamente para el, en tan solo seis meses fue capaz de dominar las posturas del taijutsu como un pez en el agua, los sellos de resistencia tenían que ser modificados constantemente ya que con su capacidad curativa curando constantemente sus musculos y fortaleciéndolos, madara creía que cuando naruto llegara a su adolescencia, la fuerza física de naruto estaría a la par con la de su antiguo rival, Senju Hashirama.

En cuanto a las otras habilidades de naruto, madara se resigno a que nunca podría decir que naruto ya no podía impresionarlo.

En cuanto a sus habilidades en ninjutsu, naruto demostró ser el digno heredero de madara, después de que naruto paso por el entrenamiento para usar chakra elemental con ayuda de sus clones, madara le enseño una gran gama de jutsus desde rango C, y tiempo después incluso de Rango S. Gracias a su capacidad de usar las cinco naturalezas de chakra y su gran control de este mismo, naruto literalmente era un monstruo en ninjutsu, le enseño jutsus de cada elemento, por ejemplo: **Taju furyudan no jutsu (Rango S), Raiton: jutsu de tigres asesinos (Rango S), Suiton: Jutsu colmillo de leviatán (Rango S) Doton: Sando no jutsu (Rango S) **y el jutsu firma de madara **Katon: Gouka mekkyaku (Rango S).**

Genjutsu al igual que ninjutsu madara había comprobado que sin duda naruto había heredado su talento en este campo, gracias a su sharingan podía paralisar a sus enemigos con tansolo verlo a los ojos, si pudiera compararlo con alguien, lo compararía con ese prodigio itachi del que tanto había oído hablar. Tristemente para madara, naruto y genjutsu era la peor combinación posible, madara lo parendio a la mala después de ver la creación de su nieto, **La noche de los pervertido**, madara se estremeció al recordarlo, después de verlo quedo inconsciente por la perdida de sangre.

En algún lugar de las naciones elementales, jiraiya el sapo sabio, sintió un extraño orgullo del posible hijo de minato a pesar de que no tenia ni la menor idea quien era.

En lo que respecta al fuinjutsu naruto era todo un maestro, con la yuda de los pergaminos uzumaki y los conocimientos que madara aprendió de su esposa, naruto tenia un nivel de sellos comparable con maestros como minato y jiraiya, un logro prodigioso para un niño de 10 años, trsitemente al igual que con el genjutsu, madara fue victima de los sellos broma de naruto en inumerables ocaciones.

El kenjutsu era otra historia, madara se jactaba de ser un gran espadachín con su estilo único, **Dansu Jigoku**, un estilo que consiste principalmente en la predicción y el contrataque al igual que el taijutsu uchiha. Ademas también estaba aprendiendo un estilo que encontró entre los pergaminos uzumaki, Hiten mitsurugi ryu, un estilo que se divide en cuatro partes principales: **Ran-Geki-Jutsu, Totsu-Shin-Jutsu, Batto-Jutsu y Ama-Kakeru-Ryu-No-Hiramekari.** A pesar de que solo dominaba las primeras dos partes del estilo esperaba que en unos años dominaría el estilo.

Ninjutsu medico, a pesar de que naruto lo consideraba innecesario, por ordenes de madara, naruto tuvo que aprender por lo menos lo básico.

La magia, según las palabras de arashi, naruto era un monstruo, después de dominar las técnicas de dragon slayer tormenta, y usar de manera descente las técnicas secretas, naruto se dedico a tratar de usar las subdivisiones del elemento tormenta: **Rairyu no dragon slayer, furyu no dragon slayer y rairyu no dragon slayer. **Arashi estaba realmente orgulloso con el progreso de naruto, a pesar de sus quejas por el entrenamiento excesivo, naruto siempre disfrutaba de los retos y gracias a eso había llegado tan lejos. Sus otras dos magias el Energy-make y Vulcano también han progresado a pasos agigantados, con su energy-make podía crear una gran cantidad de armas muy poderosas y combinado con su magia Vulcano podía crear ataques devastadores, su progreso con las runas y el sello magico era simplemente espectacular.

Con todo este conjunto de habilidades, madara estaba seguro de que naruto era fácilmente un mago clase S y un Shinobi Clase S.

Pero uno de sus logros mas grande fue la liberación **Ying-Yang **el Kekkei genkai de los senju, esta es por mucho, la liberación mas difícil, incluso el nivel de madara sobre este elemento palidece en comparación con el del Rikudou Sennin. Para naruto este fue posiblemente uno de los entrenamientos mas duros, pero con su determinación logro obtener un dominio suficiente para lograr recrear el **Mokuton **de su antepasado senju hashirama y la creación del agua de su antepasado, senju tobirama.

Hablando de los senju, hace dos años madara finalmente le había dicho a naruto quien era su padre, naruto aun podía recordar esa conversación.

FLASHBACK

**Capilla familiar**

Naruto, arashi y madara se encontraban caminando en lo que aprecia ser una montañas. Frente a ellos había una barrera, madara realizo varios sellos de mano, la barrera desapareció.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí JiJi?" pregunto naruto con curiosidad.

Madara no contesto de inmediato, después de unos segundos de caminar llegaron a lo que aprecia ser una pequeña capilla, madara abrió la puerta. Dentro había varios contenedores de ceniza con nombres: Tajima uchiha, Hanako uchiha, Izuna uchiha, Kiyomi uzumaki y Hitomi Uchiha. Detrás de los contenedores había fotos de los antes mencionados.

"Esta es la capilla familiar que construi naruto, mis padres, mi hermano pequeño, mi esposa y tu madre, sus restos descansan aquí." Dijo madara.

Los ojos de naruto se abrieron en shock, lentamente se aserco al altar de hitomi.

"Mama" murmuro naruto mientras soltaba algunas lagrimas, arashi que estaba en su hombro permaneció en silencio mientras veía a su alumno llorar. Despues de unos minutos y orar por las almas de su familia, madara decidió llegar al punto de porque lo había traido aquí.

"Naruto hace tres años te dije que cuando estuvieras listo te diría quien es tu padre" dijo madara con una mirada sin emociones. "Creo que ahora es el momento" dijo madara mirando a naruto.

Naruto tenia sentimientos encontrado, quería saber quien era su padre, donde estaba y si estaba vivo, pero por otro lado también tenia miedo de saber cual era la respuesta.

"¿Quien era JiJi?" pregunto naruto después de unos segundos de silencio.

"Tu padre era el Yondaime hokage de Konoha no sato, Senju Minato" dijo madara sombríamente.

Silencio.

Por mi primera vez en mucho tiempo, en mucho tiempo naruto estaba en shock, no era la respuesta que esperaba, el conocía muy bien la historia del yondaime hokage, cuando madara lo hizo leer los libros bingo de las naciones elementales y la información que madara robo sobre los ninjas elite de konoha, según madara para estudiar a sus enemigos potenciales, naruto leyó mucho sobre ese hombre. Minato senju, el yondaime hokage, el héroe de la tercera guerra ninja, maestro de sellos y ninja clase SS en el libro bingo con el apodo de **kiiroi** **senko**, también era el esposo del **Akai** **chishio** **no** **habanero **Uzumaki Kushina y padre de dos hijo. Para naruto eso no tenia sentido.

Madara suspiro al notar la línea de pensamientos de naruto, esta iva ser una dura conversación. "Hace 8 años hitomi y el yondaime tenían una relación secreta, eran tiempos de guerra asi que ambos mantuvieron su relación en secreto para que ninguno de sus enemigos fuera tras del otro, cuando culmino la guerra y minato se convirtió en hokage, hitomi tenia la esperanza de casarse con el yondaime y tener una familia" dijo madara mientras suspiraba, esto iba a ser muy duro. "Tristemente sin que hitomi lo supiera el yondaime se encontraba comprometido con kushina uzumaki en un matrimonio secreto, solo con el conocimiento de unos pocos elegidos" dijo madara.

Naruto palideció después de escuchar eso, el ya tenia una idea de por donde iba esto.

"Ese mismo dia que minato se convirtió en hokage, el y hitomi estuvieron juntos, al dia siguiente ese hombre termino con ella ya que estaba comprometida, hitomi estaba muy triste porque había perdido al amor de su vida, pero llegaste tu naruto, cuando se entero que estaba embarazada me contacto y la ayude a salir de konoha, yo fui testigo durante los siguientes nueve meses que a pesar de la traición de minato, tu fuiste su mayor ilusión naruto" termino madara esperando una reacción de naruto.

Una mezcla de sentimientos atravesaban el pecho de naruto, felicidad por saber que fue amado incluso antes de nacer, odio hacia ese hombre por haberle hecho daño a su mama, tristeza por saber la cruda verdad, y confusión en cuanto a lo de protegerlo.

"¿Protegerme de que?" pregunto naruto mientras lagrimas empezaban a brotar de su rostro. Interiormente se estaba maldiciendo a si mismo por no haberlo visto antes, compartía demasiados rasgos fisicos con el hombre, además el era uno de los pocos senju elite que quedan con vida que se parecen a el.

Madara sentía un dolor de cabeza venir, el no se esperaba esa pregunta. "Muchos motivos naruto, el yondaime durante toda su vida quiso ser hokage, de hecho fue una de las razones por las que se comprometió con kushina, las viejas momias del consejo de konoha querían reconstruir el clan uzumaki en konoha después de la masacre para aumentar el estatus de la aldea, pero el viejo mono (Sarutobi) nunca permitiría que tomaran a kushina para convertirla en una fabrica de bebes, la única forma de asegurar la lealtad del clan era un matrimonio arreglado, tu madre temia por su reacción si se enteraba de tu existencia ya que el consejo juzgaría todos sus actos, un hijo ilegitimo le costaría su cargo, tu madre temia que minato tratara de hacerte algo" madara se detuvo unos momentos mientras naruto asimilaba lo que le acababa de contar. "Tambien había otro motivo" dijo madara ganando la atención de naruto.

"¿Cuál es JiJi?" pregunto naruto mientras dejaba de llorar.

"Cuando te hable sobre los senju y los uchiha de elite no te conte toda la verdad" dijo madara mientras analizaba la reacción de naruto que lo miraba interrogante. "Ambos clanes descienden del mismo hombre naruto, el Rikudou Sennin, el poder de ambos clanes esta dentro de ti, el poder del sabio corre por tus venas naruto" dijo naruto mientras naruto abria sus ojos por la incredulidad.

Naruto siempre supo que era muy diferente a los demás, tenia mas energía que los otros niños, sse curaba mas rápido, era mas inteligente que la mayoría de los otros niños, casi nunca enfermaba y además podía usar el chakra y la magia, muchas cosas se aclararon en ese momento. Arashi se impresiono despues de escuchar eso.

"¿Por qué lo hizo, porque tuvo que hacer sufrir a mama?" murmuro naruto.

"No lo se naruto, aveces la personas hacen cosas estupidas sin pensar en el daño que hacen" dijo madara.

"Quiero odiarlo, quiero matarlo, Quiero verlo sufrir y hacerlo pagar por lo que hizo" murmuro naruto de manera oscura, activando su sharingan mientras madara se alarmaba. "Pero si lo hiciera, no es lo que mama queria" dijo naruto.

"No voy a odiarlo pero tampoco voy a perdonarlo, ese hombre no es mi padre, para mi no es mas que un desconocido" murmuro naruto friamente.

"Gracias JiJi" murmuro naruto mientras madara lo miraba confundido. "Tu me has cuidado desde que naci, sino fuera por ti probablemente en estos momentos estaria en esa aldea que hizo sufrir a mama" dijo naruto abrazando a su abuelo.

Madara se sorprendio pero correspondio abrazando a naruto paternalmente."No tienes que agradecer naruto, eres mi heredero, mi propia sengre" dijo madara sonriendo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Poco despues de esa conversacion, madara le entrego a naruto los jutsus que hitomi tomo de las bibliotecas uchiha y senju, ademas de las tecnicas del pergamino prohibido. Naruto al principio estuvo muy inseguro de usar las tecnicas de minato-teme como ahora lo llamaba, pero su madre pensaba que las necesitaria a si que decidio aprenderlas, ademas le parecia divertido la idea de dominar esas tecnicas y hacerlas mucho mejor que minato-teme.

Los jutsus de la biblioteca uchiha en realidad no tenian nada impresionante, la mayoria de los jutsus le habian sido enseñados por su abuelo, los dichosos genjutsus definitivos, **Izanagi **e **Izanami **le atraian bastante pero la verdad el precio era demasiado alto para su gusto. El **Kotoamatsukami** por el contrario sin duda habia llamado su atencion epero necesitaba el mangekyo, despue leer ese jutsu nauto incremento el esfuerzo que ponia durante su entrenamiento con la esperanza de despertar su EMS y aprender ese jutsu.

El pergamino prohibido tenia tecnicas interesante por decir lo menos, ya entendia por que lo llamaban prohibido tenia tecnicas que un ninja normal no podria realizar, por ejemplo: **Ninpo: Shisekiyojin, Senpo: myojinmon, Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu-Kakuan Nitten, Kuchiyose: Goju Rashomon, Edo Tensei **y el **Shiki-Fujin etc etc etc. **Naruto a regañadientes tenia que admitir que el pergamino tenia muchas tecnicas interesantes aunque lo perturbo bastante el jutsu edo tensei, se preguntaba que se habia fumado el nidaime hokage en el momento en que creo el jutsu.

La biblioteca senju estaba compuesta en su mayoria por tecnicas de viento, tierra y agua de las cuales naruto aprendio unas pocas de cada una, la superfuerza de tsunade fue algo que intereso a naruto al instante y se paso los ultimos dos años entrenando su control de chakra a un nuevo nivel para poder replicarla. Pero nada impresiono mas a naruto que las dos tecnicas firma del yondaime, el hiraishin y el rasengan.

El rasengan no fue algo muy dificil de aprender, la tecnica se parecia mucho a su energy-make, aprendio el rasengan en una semana con ayuda de sus clones y en otra semana creo una version magica. En los ultimos dos años tambien habia aprendido sus otras versiones, actualmente se encontraba desarrollando su propia version tratando de mezclarla con un elemento.

Por mucho que le costara aceptarlo, naruto tenia que admitir que senju minato era un jodido genio, la tecnica del hiraishin represento un gran problema para naruto, la formula del sello era de un nivel maestro, según parece la version del hiraishin de minato estaba basado en las notas del nidaime hokage, quien a su vez habia creado su tecnica basandose en el fuinjutsu de su clan hermano, el uzumaki. Esto llevo a naruto a una larga investigacion y despues de mucha investigacion naruto logro desifrar el sello. Según parece la formula del sello estaba basada en el **Kuchiyose no jutsu, **el usuario puede marcar una zona en especifico con una formula de sello especial que solo reacciona a la presencia del usuario, los sellos estan conectados al usuario lo que permite detectarlos sin importar la distancia y transportarse a ellos como si fuera una invocacion. Sin embargo naruto siendo alguien perfeccionista (Cosa que heredo de madara) en lo que respecta a tecnicas naruto empezo a investigar las debilidades del jutsu, se impresiono al ver la cantidad de debilidades que tenia, realizando muchas batallas de simulacion en su cabeza naruto descubrio que la tecnica dependia demasiado de los sellos en el kunai, el podia facilmente encontrarlos con su sharingan y esquivarlo, la segunda es el tiempo de reaccion, a la velocidad que actua la tecnica puede volverse en tu contra si tu enemigo puede predecir el lugar donde apareceras y preparar un ataque. Según madara, la unica razon por la que el yondaime logro convertirse en ninja clase SS, es por su **senjutsu** y por que la mayoria de los ninjas normales no reaccionaban a tiempo para evitar la tecnica, haciendolo ver mas poderoso, pero que sus otras habilidades son solo kage. A pesar de todas estas estas debilidades, naruto decidio aprender el hiraishin y recientemente a logrado recrearlo y dominarlo al mismo nivel que minato, su nuevo objetivo era crear una técnica superior al hiraishin.

Otra cosa fue que poco después de que madara informo a naruto sobre quien era su padre, empezó a presentar a naruto con sus aliados en el consejo para que naruto tuviera aliados, también se había vuelto a reunir un par de veces con makarov y un concejal de nombre yajima para brindarles información sobre Ivan Dreyar, había aprendido a no subestimar a alguien por su apariencia cuando se entero de que makarov era tan poderoso que incluso madara lo respetaba. Pero uno de los momentos mas importantes fue cuando lo presento con el presidente del consejo mágico.

FLASHBACK

La ciudad de Era es la sede del consejo magico, la ciudad se encuentra construida alrededor de una montaña, en la cima se encuentra un enorme castillo blanco con detalles azules con varios **Rune Knight**, la fuerza militar del consejo.

Nuestro heroe rubio y madara se encuentran caminando por la ciudad rumbo al castillo del consejo, ambos llevan mantos negros con capuchas.

"**Maldita sea mocoso, porque tengo que viajar de esta manera tan humillante" **dijo arashi en su forma chibi mientras asomaba la cabeza de entre las ropas de naruto.

"Por milesima vez arashi por muy chibi que te veas en esa forma, un dragon llamaria demasiado la atencion datebayo" dijo naruto un tanto fastidiado por la actitud del dragon.|

"**Vamos que es lo peor que puede pasar**" pregunto arashi.

"Ya eh escuchado eso muchas veces las ultimas dos veces que te deje andar libremente siempre pasa algo malo, tengo que recordarte cuando nos reunimos con el viejo makarov y casi ases que le de un paro cardiaco" dijo naruto suspirando, de repente una sonrissa maliciosa aparecio en su rostro. "Oh acaso tengo que recordarte el incidente en **Hargeon**" dijo naruto riendo maliciosamente. Arashi palidecio al recordar **eso** sabiamente decidio quedarse dentro de las ropas de naruto.

"**Maldita sea, yo el gran arashi el legendario dragon de la tormenta que fui conocido como uno de los dragones mas poderosos en existir he sido rebjado a no ser mas que una simple mascota T_T" **dijo arashi dramaticamente.

"Vamos no creo que sea para tanto" dijo naruto tratando de calmar a arashi.

"**Como demonios no va ser para tanto maldito enano, estamos hablando de mi orgullo de dragon, tu eres un dragon slayer tambien deberias tenerlo mocoso"** grito arashi sollozando.

"Hey a quien llamas enano datebayo" grito naruto enojado.

"**No veo a ningun otro enano" **dijo arashi burlandose.

"No me jodas maldita lagartija" dijo naruto con indignacion.

Su discusion infantil fue interrumpida cuando vieron que estaban llegando a la entrada del castillo, madara le susurro algo al oido a un Rune Knight, el hombre asintio ante madara y los gui al segundo piso, el hombre entro a la oficina, unos minutos despues el hombre salio y nos dejo entrar.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un hombre viejo de largo cabello blanco, barba larga, cejas largas y ojos rojos, viste un largo manto blanco con el simbolo de los 10 magos santos en la espalda y lleva un medallon en el cuello con el mismo simbolo. Este hombre es Ryoku Fujimoto (Oc), lider de los 10 magos santos y actual presidente del consejo magico, a pesar de dar la impresión de ser un anciano amable y debil este hombre es de hecho el hombre mas poderoso del continente (ademas de madara), con su magia unica **Demon Slayer de fuego **ryoku es indiscutiblemente el mago mas poderoso de fiore cuya autoridad es tal que el solo obedece al rey y nada mas.

"Ohhhh madara viejo amigo hace tiempo que no te veia, adelante entra" dijo ryoku amablemente.

"Mucho tiempo sin verte ryoku eh estado un poco ocupado" madara respondio con calma mientras entraba y naruto lo seguia. Ambos se sentaron.

Ryoku miraba fijamente a naruto como si estubiera analizandolo. "Madara ¿quien es el chico?" pregunto ryoku con curiosidad.

"El es mi nieto naruto" respondio madara con una sonrisa mientras los ojos de ryoku se abrian como platos, el no savia que madara tenia un nieto.

"Ohhh mucho gusto niño mi nombre es Ryoku Fujimoto, presidente del consejo magico y actual lider de los diez magos santos" se presento ryoku sonriendo.

"Mucho gusto viejo, mi nombre es naruto uchiha datebayo" dijo naruto sonriendo.

Durante las siguiente media hora, madara le conto a ryoku sobre la historia de naruto, decir que ryoku estaba impresionado era poco pero mantuvo la compostura.

"Por eso me gustaria que de serte posible nos enviaras en algunas ocaciones misiones de rang para que naruto obtenga experiencia, claro si no es un problema" dijo madara de manera tranquila.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm, es situaciones normales no enviaria a un niño de 8 años a misiones tan peligrosas, pero puedo sentir un gran poder en este joven ademas por su mirada puedo ver que ha recibido un buen entrenamiento asi que lo hare" dijo ryoku sonriendo.

Su conversacion fue interrumpida por los gruñidos de un animal.

"**aaaahhhh que alivio, apenas y podia respirar ahí dentro" **murmuro arashi mientras salia de entre las ropas de naruto. Miro a madara que tenia los ojos cerrados y negabacon la cabeza, naruto contenia sus ganas de reir y ryoku lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

"**Ehhhhhhhhhhh ¿Hola?" **dijo arashi sonriendo nerviosamente.

POOOMMM

Ryoku se desmayo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Desde ese entonces durante los ultimos dos años naruto habia realizado varias misiones desde rango B y rango A enviadas por ryoku.

Lamentablemente no todo es felicidad, hace una semana madara le hizo una revelacion a naruto que lo dejo helado, estaba muriendo, a pesar de haber mantenido su juventud durante muchos años el no era inmortal, estaba siendo acabado por un enemigo que ni el podia derrotar, la edad. Habian regresado a su antigua casa, donde habian vivido antes de iniciar el viaje.

Actualmente dentro de la casa naruto estaba sentado junto a la cama de madara sollozando con arashi a su lado soltando pequeñas lagrimas mientras observaban a un madara mucho mas palido de ser posible, ojeras y con mucha dificultad para respirar.

"Naruto….ahhh…..no es necesario que llores….por mi…" madara dijo con dificultad, realmente sentia como la vida abandonaba su cuerpo.

"Pero JiJi, te estas llendo" murmuro naruto entre sollozos. En los siguientes minutos la salud de madara se estaba deteriorando a un ritmo alarmante al punto de que empezaba a escupir algunas gotas de sangre. Antes de que la vida pudiera abandonar su cuerpo, madara miro fijamente a naruto, con mucho esfuerzo toco su frente con sus dedos y dijo sus ultimas palabras.

"Naruto….quiero que sepas que…..siempre eh estado orgulloso de ti…..tuve la oportunidad de convertirte en un poderoso ninja y mago….ey sobre todo en un buen chico…..que se convertira en un gran hombre….te he transferido mi **KAMUI, **todas mis pertenencias estan en ella, ahora te pertenecen,…..quiero que tomes mi Gunbai…..esa arma fue muy especial para mi…ahora es tuyo….usalo….los uchiha siempre emos sido….considerados hambrientos de poder por algunos…yo se que puedes hacer la diferencia….adios naruto….hazme sentir orgulloso" dijo madara antes de que su corazon se detuvo.

"Se ha ido" murmuro naruto mientras comenzaba a llorar la muerte de el hombre que lo crio, su mentor y lo mas importante su abuelo y figura paterna. Arashi tambien empezo a llorar, en el poco tiempo que habia viajado con ellos llego a respetar a madara y a considerarlo un amigo. Naruto sintio un inmenso dolor en sus ojos y callo de rodillas, arashi lo miro con preocupacion al ver que sus ojos empezaban a sangra y antes de que pudiera averiguar que sucedia naruto levanto la vista revelando un par de ojos negros con una estrella carmesi y un shuriken de tres puntas negro, este era el Ems. (Es como el de sasuke)

Naruto se levanto del piso, se limpio la sangre mezclada con lagrimas y fue hacia la ventana. Estaba lloviendo, parecia como si el cielo llorara la muerte del legendario uchiha.

"Voy a hacer que te sientas orgulloso jiji" dijo naruto mirando hacia el cielo mientras arashi se paraba a su lado.

**Costas del reino de Caelum**

**7 meses despues**

Han pasado 7 años desde la muerte de madara uchiha, naruto organizo un puequeño funeral despues de cremar su cuerpo y esconder sus ojos para que nadie aprenda sus secretos, entre los pococs que fueron se encontraban Ryoku, Makarov junto a dos maestros de gremio llamados Bob y Goldmine, Gildarts, arashi y unos miembros del consejo que madara conocia. Las restos de madara fueron puestos en la capilla familiar por naruto.

Despues del funeral makarov le habia ofrecido unirse a fairy tail por si necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse, ya que la casa le traia muchos recuerdos a naruto de su tiempo con su abuelo. Naruto estuvo muy tentado en aceptar la oferta, en las reuniones anteriores con makarov, habia escuchado muchas historias sobre fairy tail, ademas su abuelo le habia dicho que fairy tail tenia a algunos de los magos mas fuertes del pais, podria hacer nuevos amigos y ademas tendria la oportunidad de poner aprueba sus capacidades con algunos de los magos mas fuertes del pais, pero naruto le dijo a makarov que queria terminar su entrenamiento con arashi y viajar unos años por el mundo como su abuelo para hacerse mas fuerte, pero que en el futuro se uniria. Makarov asintio comprendiendo y se fue junto con gildarts.

Durante los siguientes meses naruto tenia a sus clones mejorando sus habilidades ya existentes, mientras tanto naruto se habia concentrado en su entrenamiento con arashi, la ultima tecnica del dragon slayer y por mucho la mas poderosa, el **dragonforce**, la transformacion que se cree que puede asesinar a un dragon, le tomo mucho esfuerzo y determinacion lograr aprender esa tecnica pero despues de 7 meses podia mantenerse en esa forma hasta 4 minutos, durante ese tiempo fue capaz de mantener una pelea descente con arashi antes de caer inconsciente. Durante ese año naruto tambien se habia encargado de entrenar con su Ems, despues de probar su poder naruto entendio porque su abuelo fue considerado un dios entre los hombres gracias a esos ojos, sus habilidades eran simplemente increibles, el **KAMUI **fue facil para el dado que se lo habia transferido madara, el **tsukuyomi** y el **amaterasu** fueron dominados en menos de seis meses, de hecho ya estaba haciendo planes para conbinar el amaterasu con su hiken.

Hace una semana el dia 7 de julio de x777 arashi le habia dicho que su entrenamiento dragon slayer habia terminado y que debia ir con los otros dragones, antes de irse le dio a naruto una espada que el llamo **Ikazuchi no kiba** la cual podia concentrar sus poderes dragon slayer y usarlos de mejor manera.(Imaginen a tensa zangetsu durante la pelea con ginjo, pero con el filo de color normal y la empuñadura azul con detalles dorados).

Actualmente naruto se encontraba descansando dentro de un barco con una pequeña niña de pelo rojo , un parche en el ojo y ropa un poco maltratada unos meses mayor que el durmiento sobre su pecho

Muchos de ustedes se preguntaran ¿Cómo llego a esta situacion? Bien hace unos momentos….

FLASHBACK

Hace unas horas naruto se encontraba entrenando con su Ems tratando de usar la tercera tecnica del doujutsu, el **Susano, **a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos solo habia podido invocar lo que parecian ser unas costillas del susano alrededor de su cuerpo. Despues de muchos intentos empezo a sentir que su cuerpo empezaba a agotarse, esa tecnica realmente era otro nivel, despues de guardar sus armas en su dimension magica del reequipo se sento bajo un arbol dispuesto a dormir un poco, para su mala suerte casualmente un grupo de guardias de el **Sistema-R **los guardias vieron en el una presa facil de esclavo para terminar de construir el Sistema-R, asi que se lo llevaron.

Los esclavos estaban sentados en el piso de lo que parecia ser una prision, un silencio incomodo invadia a los esclavos mientras pensaba en como terminaria su terrible situacion. Algunos sintieron panico cuando escucharon su celda abrirse, erza fue empuajada dentro de la celda por lo que parecia ser un guardia.

"Y ni una palabra mas insectos" dijo el guardia mirandolos con asco.

Despues de que la puerta se cerro, todo el mundo comonezo a moverse.

"Erza, Erza, estas bien" pregunto uno de los niños con preocupacion. La peliroja estaba temblando.

"Por su puesto que no esta bien, mirala" dijo otro niño mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza.

"Pero ¿Qué pasa con jellal?" pregunto un niño con miedo. "Creei que el iba a ayuda…" el niño no pudo terminar ya que la mano de un anciano se poso en su hombro.

"Dejenla en paz, ella a tenido un momento horrible en la camara de castigo, pobrecita" dijo el anciano mientras miraba con trsteza a erza.

"Probablemente Jellal fue capturado por los guardias y torturado en su lugar" murmuro el anciano. "Esos hijos de puta".

"Quiero ir a casa" uno de los niños lloro en voz alta.

Todo mundo entro en panico. "Silencio, Shou, nos vas a meter en problemas" diji otro chico con temor. El anciano envolvio al pequeño en un abrazo.

"No, no, Shou, todo esta bien, el abuelo esta aqui" dijo el anciano. "No hay necesidad de llorar" el niño parecio calmarse. Erza en ese momento noto que naruto estaba dormido en una esquina.

"Quien es el Rob-ojii-san" pregunto erza con curiosidad.

"Ohhhh es un niño que los guardias trajeron, pobre chico lleva dormido desde que lo trajeron, espero que no reaccione mal" dijo el anciano ahora identificado como rob.

Movida por la curiosidad erza empeso a mover suavemente a naruto. "No mama no quiero ir a la escuela datebayo" murmuro naruto entre sueño mientras todos los presentes sudaban la gota.

Despues de unos minutos naruto desperto, solo para encontrarse en lo que parecia ser una especie de prision rodeado de varios niños y un anciano, a juzgar por su apariencia parecia que vivian en condiciones infraumanas.

"Donde demonios estoy datebayo" grito naruto en panico.

"Tranquilizate pequeño, lamentablemente estas en una prision de esclavos" dijo rob con tristeza. Naruto fruncio el ceño, probablemente lo habian traido aquí mientras dormia, se maldecia por ser tan confiado, si madara estuviera vivo le habria dado la paliza de su vida por ser tan baka. Su mirada se poso en la niña que lo habia despertado, tenia pelo rojo escarlata, piel blanca y llevaba un pequeño vestido que parecia haber visto mejores dia, tenia un parche en el ojo.

"Mi nombre es naruto uchiha, tu como te llamas" pregunto naruto con una sonrisa amable.

Erza se sonrojo un poco, no es que ella supiera mucho sobre los niño, pero a ella le parecia lindo. "Erza scarlet" murmuro erza" respondio erza.

"Scarlet ehhh te queda bien jeje" dijo naruto. La mirada de naruto se poso en Rob.

"Eto viejo….." dijo naruto.

"Rob, mi nombre es rob" dijo rob a la pregunta no formulada por naruto.

"Podrias explicarme donde estoy" pregunto naruto.

"Este lugar se llama Sistema-R, es una torre controlada por un grupo de guardia y magos oscuros, todos nosotros fuimos traido aquí por los magos oscuros para completar esta torre" dijo rob tristemente mientras apretaba los puños.

Naruto noto el parche en el ojo de erza."Oye viejo que le paso a erza" le susurro naruto al oido.

La mirada de rob se puso mas triste de ser posible." Sucedió hace unos dias, los chicos decidieron tratar de escapar, por supuesto fueron descubiertos, pero esos cabrones solo castigaron a erza, la torturaron durante horas y horas hasta que cortaron su ojo" dijo rob mientras miraba a erza.

Levanto la vista al no escuchar ninguna respuesta de naruto, lo que vio lo dejo en shock, el cuerpo de naruto brilla blanco mientras pequeños truenos salian de su cuerpo. Naruto estaba enojado, no, estaba furioso de solo pensar que esas basuras habian torturado a una niña inoscente, estaba tan enojado que inconcientemente empezo a liberar su poder magico. Erza y los otros niños solo podian sentir una sensacion de calor que los hacia sentir protegidos, pero rob sabia muy bien que esa sonsacion tambien estaba mezclada con un brutal instinto asesino y sed de sangre, noto que la expresion de naruto se habia vuelto fria y cruel, el estaba en shock, en toda su vida como mago nunca habia sentido un poder magico de esta naturaleza, y mucho menos en alguien tan joven, de no ser porque hace unos minutos estaba hablando con lo que parecia ser un niño normal, esos ojos negros con una estrella carmesi solo ayudaban a sentirse mas intimidado, de no ser por el hecho de que hace unos segundos estaba hablando con lo que parecia ser un niño amable, juraria que estaba en la prescencia del shinigami o del mismisimo madara uchiha.

En alguna ubicación desconocida vemos a una mujer de largo cabello rubio hasta los tobillos, piel blanca, ojos color dorado, labios carnosos y una figura que haria ir a la guerra a cualquier mortal, lleva puesto un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas y esta sentada en un trono. Esta mujer es **kami-sama**, junto a ella se encuentra el shinigami (Kaguya), Hagoromo, Madara uchiha, Kiyomi uchiha, Hitomi uchiha, los dos primeros hokage y Mito uzumaki. Junto a kaguya se encontraba una mujer de cabello negro largo atado en una cola de caballo, ojos purpuras, labios carnosos con labial rojo y una figura que rivalizaba con la de Kami, esta mujer es Yami. Frente a ellos estaba una pantalla con la que veian lo que hacian los vivo, Kaguya y madara sonreian con orgullo mientras hashirama estaba estaba en una esquina con un aura depresiva murmurando cosas subre la actidud **cool**.

De vuelta en la prision con un naruto mas calmado, naruto se paro frente a los barrotes de la prision, puso sus brazos sobre su pecho en forma de x y empezo a concentrar su poder magico.

"**Espadas sagradas del dragon tormenta" **grito naruto mientras extendia sus brazos y dos rayos blancos de energia magica salian de sus brazos, para sorpresa de todos la energia desintegro las barras como si fueran mantequilla.

"¿Eres un mago?" pregunto erza sorprendida.

Naruto se quedo pensativo por unos segundos. Ehhhh se podria decir que soy un ninja magico" dijo naruto con una risita nerviosa. "Bueno supongo que es hora de recuperar su libertad no creen" dijo naruto sonriendo a los esclavos.

Rob y los otros niños lo miraron con esperanza.

"Pero ahí afuera hay muchos guardias, nos mataran" murmuro uno de los niños con miedo en su voz.

"Sabes en la vida hay muchos riesgos que hay que enfrentar, mejor luchar por su libertad que vivir en la esclavitud" dijo naruto sabiamente.

Erza tenia miedo pero su expresion cambio a una de determinacion. "Es cierto, tenemos que luchar por nuestra libertad" dijo erza sintiendose mucho mas segura ahora. Sintiendose motivados por sus palabras los otros esclavos se unieron a ella, naruto no podia evitar sonreir, esta chica era muy interesante.

"Siganme " grito naruto mientras procedia a abrir las otras cceldas y liberar a los demas esclavos.

"Ustedes basuras, creen que pueden revelarse, matenlos a todos" grito el lider de la secta con furia. Ambos esclavos y guardias empezaban a pelear entre ellos.

Naruto con su energy-make creo una espada de magia pura y procedio a pelear con un gran grupo de guardias, no, fue una masacre por parte de naruto. "No dejen sobrevivientes" escucho a un guardia gritar. "Llamen a los magos para que terminemos con esto" naruto maldijo por lo bajo, esto estaba apunto de complicarse. Miro a erza y ordeno:

"Erza, diles a todos que solo pelen con los guardias, a los magos me los cargo yo" erza asintio y empezo a dar ordenes a los demas.

Naruto se detuvo y empezo a concentrarse, los magos magos estaban llegando y se concentraron a su alrededor, sabia que aun no habia probado la tecnica que estaba a punto de realizar pero era la unica tecnica que podia acabar con muchos enemigos a la vez sin dañar a sus aliados.

Erza miro a naruto con preocupacion, el solo se habia detenido y parecia estar concentrandose. "Que esta haciendo" penso antes de volver a su lucha con los guardias.

"**Katon: Justicia infernal"** naruto empezo a escupir una gran cantidad de lanzas de fuego que empezaron a caer ensima de los guardias y mago, pero no tocaban a los esclavos.

"Que demonios es esto" grito un mago con terror en su voz antes de ser alcanzado por una de las flechas y quedar achicharrado.

"Increible, derroto a la mayoria de los magos y guardias con una sola tecnica, pero se ve tan tranquilo como si no le hubiera costado" penso erza en shock mientras miraba a naruto.

Unos segundos despues los pocos sobrevivientes empezaron a atacar de nuevo a los esclavos, naruto se vio rodeado por un grupo de magos.

"Vas a pagar por esto maldito enano" dijo un mago con furia.

"Eso lo veremos" dijo naruto antes de dar un salto hacia atrás, aterrizo agilmente y empezo a pasar por sellos de mano.

"**Raiton: Tigres asesinos" **grito naruto mientras el chakra relampago salia de sus manos y para horror de los magos se convertían en cinco enormes tigres que se abalanzaron hacia ellos.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" fue lo ultimo que se escucho de los magos antes de caer muertos.

Naruto suspiro, sin duda ese jutsu era una de sus mejores técnicas pero consumía una cantidad considerable de chakra. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una gran explosión, volteo y lo que vio lo dejo horrorizado.

Erza estaba tirada en el piso mientras rob estaba frente a ella protegiéndola del ataque de un mago. Naruto lo miro con furia y activo su Ems, antes de que pudiera incinerarlo con su amaterasu, vio como rob Reflejaba la magia de los magos y acababa con ellos.

"Asi que era un mago, pensar que pudo haber escapado todo este tiempo, pero se quedo solo para cuidar a estos niños" pensó naruto mirando a rob con un nuevo respeto.

"Ojii-san" grito erza.

"Quizas este viejo decrepito aun sirva para algo" dijo rob con su respiración entrecortada. "Para un mago su poder mágico es como su vida, cuando este viejo perdió su poder llego a este estado" dijo rob. "Pero tu potencial es ilimitado erza, adiós" rob callo muerto.

Erza escuchaba a los otros niños gritarle retirada pero ella estaba en shock por la muerte de su ojii-san.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" fue el grito de erza mientras un circulo mágico rojo aparecia debajo de ella y una gran cantidad de espadas y armas que habían tirado los guardias se movieron y atacaron a los magos frente a ella.

Antes de que naruto se pudiera acercar a erza un grupo de magos oscuros taparon la puerta y estaban dispuestos a atacar a los niños.

"Maldicion, quédense detrás de mi" naruto ordeno a los niños mientras miraba a los magos que bloqueaban la puerta. "Ustedes no merecen vivir basuras" dijo naruto fiamente mientras su ojo izquierdo sangraba. "Furyu no hoko" rugio naruto mientras un enorme rugido de viento combinado con llamas negras atacaba a los magos oscuros.

Durante los siguientes minutos se escucharon los gritos de dolor y piedad de los magos mientras naruto los miraba fríamente, para el dejaron de ser humanos en el momento en que mataron a rob por su ambición. El poder del ataque fue tal que destruyo las puertas.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de salir una niña pregunto:

"Donde esta erza" pregunto la niña.

Fue entonces que naruto noto su ausencia.

"Fue por a buscar a jellal" respondió un niño.

"Bien, puder ver que ahí afuera hay unos barcos. Escapen de aquí, yo ire a buscar a erza" ordeno naruto mientras los niños salian.

Naruto se dirigió al cuerpo de Rob, lo sello en un pergamino para que tenga un funeral digno de el, olfateo el aire en busca del olor de erza.

…

Erza acababa de llegar donde jellal, libero sus ataduras, pero algo estaba mal, murmuraba cosas sobre la libertad en la torre y que el no se iba. Erza le rogo y le explico que sus amigos estaban los estaban esperando, pero el no la escucho, en su lugar utilizo unos poderes extraños para atacar a unos magos oscuros. Jellal empezó a despotricar tonterías acerca de completar la torre y zeref.

Erza inocentemente pensó que sus acciones solo era efecto del hecho de que había sido torturado durante horas, ella se acerco a el y declaro que se iban. Jellal se volteo hacia ella y envio una ola de magia que la mando a estrellarse contra la pared. Ella cayo al suelo y gimio de dolor. Erza miro a su amigo, se había ido, había perdido la razón, sintió lagrimas salir de su ojo.

"Ya no te necesito mas, he conseguido deshacerme de todas las molestias en mi vida, pero te dejare vivir, vete y toma tu libertad temporal" dijo jellal con locura y con una mirada que un niño de 12 años no debería tener.

"Dejala tranquila" ordeno una voz, erza y jellal miraron hacia atrás y vieron a naruto de pie, energía blanca con rayos blancos del elemento tormenta bailaba a su alrededor, naruto envio una cantidad considerable de instinto asesino a jellal, a sus ojos era un enemigo, la presencia que emitia era siniestra.

Jellal cayo de rodillas mientras miraba a naruto con terror absoluto pero su estado de locura lo hizo cometer una estupidez.

"Quien eres tu y que es lo que quieres" jellal exigió a naruto.

"Naruto uchiha" respondió el rubio. "y vengo por erza" dijo naruto antes de aparecer frente a jellal y conectarle un golpe en la cara. Tomo a erza y se volteo para irse.

"No" dijo erza. "Aun no podemos irnos" dijo erza mientras buscaba a jellal el cual había desaparecido.

"Ya es tarde para el" dijo naruto mientras miraba con tristeza el lugar donde estaba jellal. Corrio rápidamente hacia la salida con erza en sus brazos.

Erza miro a su salvador. "Gracias" dijo antes de demayarse.

Minutos mas tarde vio que solo había un barco, suponiendo que los demás habían escapado tomo el barco y escapo junto con erza. Estaba tan concentrado en salir de ahí que noto a una chica de cabello negro y ojos marrones mirándolo a distancia.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

De eso había pasado una hora ya, naruto se encontraba en una situación muy incomoda, tener una niña dormida en su pecho era un poco incomodo para el, no es que las chicas le desagradaran, pero con el paso de los años naruto se había convertido en lo que su abuelo llamaba un lady-killer, al principio naruto no entendía la reacción de las chicas hacia el, algunas lo miraban como si quisieran comérselo, incluso recibió miradas por parte de muchachas de hasta 13 años, el inocentemente pensaba que solo querían ser sus amigas, madara en momentos como ese realmente maldecía a hashirama, tal parecía que la ignorancia por el sexo femenino de su antiguo rival era genética, madara se negó a aceptar eso, ningún nieto suyo seria un idiota con las mujeres, eso llevo a naruto a recibir la **charla** por parte de madara y arashi, nunca volvió a ser el mismo, ahora entendía por que un par de ocaciones mientras se quedaban por un tiempo en las ciudades, naruto recibia invitaciones a jugar en algún lugar solitario de parte de chicas mayores, de no ser porque arashi siempre llegaba al rescate hace años habría sido deshonrado. Solo esperaba que erza no fuera ese tipo de chica.

En algún lugar de la nación elemental, cierto hombre de cabello blanco sintió un repentino deseo de construir un altar en honor al posible hijo de minato del cual aun no tenia la mas minima pista.

Fue sacado de sus recuerdos oscuros al notar que erza se movia, haciéndose a un lado dejo que erza despertara.

"Donde estamos" murmuro erza mientras veía a naruto. De pronto los recuerdos de los últimos acontecimientos llegaron a su mente, incluyendo la muerte de rob.

"Rob-ojii-san" chillo erza mientras caia de rodillas mientras empezaba a llorar por la muerte de su abuelo.

"Todo fue mi culpa, si hubiera sido mas fuerte" dijo erza entre sollozos.

Naruto ya sea por instinto o por el simple deseo de hacerlo abrazo a erza y empezó a acariciar su cabello.

"Vamos no te preocupes, ese anciano era un verdadero héroe, llorar por el y culparte a ti misma no es lo que el querria verdad" dijo naruto mientras recordaba la muerte de madara.

"Creo que tienes razon" murmuro erza entre sollozos correspondiendo al abrazo. "Creo que buscare fairy tail, era el gremio al que pertenecía rob-oje-san, siempre ha sido mi sueño ir ahi" dijo erza mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

"Asi que fairy tail ehhhh" dijo naruto con una sonrisa. "Creo que podras hacer tu sueño realidad mas pronto de lo que piensas, tienes un poder mágico sorprendente" dijo naruto mientras miraba a erza.

"De verdad" pregunto erza con esperanza.

"Claro, haber usado tu poder de la manera en que lo hiciste es muy impresionante para ser la primera vez" dijo naruto. Era verdad, podía sentir el gran poder mágico que erza tenia, aunque le resultaba bastante familiar. "Es mas hagamos un trato, tengo que hacer algunas misiones que hacer, ven conmigo y te ayudare a usar tu magia y cuando termine te llevare a fairy tail, que te parece" pregunto naruto sonriendo.

"De verdad" pregunto erza con emoción, después de ver el poder de naruto ella creía que el la podía a ayudar a ser mas fuerte.

"Claro" dijo naruto sonriendo mientras erza se abalanzaba sobre el.

"Gracias, Gracias, Gracias" decía erza mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su héroe.

"No puedo respirar" dijo naruto con dificultad mientras se ponía azul.

"Eto lo siento jejeje" dijo erza con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"En que me he metido" pensó naruto mientras trataba de recuperar el aire.

**EARTH-LAND: Magnolia**

**2 meses mas tarde**

Nuestro héroe rubio junto con erza se encuentran frente al gremio fairy tail, en los últimos dos meses naruto había entrenado en la magia reequipo y en el arte de la espada, naruto no se arrepentía de haber llevado a erza con el, erza era un verdadero genio en estas dos habilidades, su velocidad con el reequipo era bastante buena para solo dos meses de entrenamiento, y su talento con la espada era casi tan bueno como el suyo, aunque se empezaba a arrepentir de ello, había descubierto por la mala que una erza enojada podía provocarle lo mas cercano al miedo que había sentido en su vida.

"Bueno er-chan creo que este es un hasta luego" dijo naruto con una sonrisa melancolica. En los dos meses que había viajado con ella se había vuelto muy apegado a ella, no le gustaba la idea de separarse de ella, pero aun tenia que cumplir su sueño de seguir los pasos de su abuelo.

Erza solto algunas lagrimas, ella no quería que naruto se fuera, pero ella comprendía la situación y sabia que naruto no estaría siempre para protegerla, tenia que hacerse fuerte.

"Ahhh casi lo olvido er-chan, tengo dos regalos para ti" saco un pequeño pergamino de sus ropas y una carta. "Entregale esta carta al maestro, el entenderá lo que es, el pergamino tiene un estilo de espada único llamado **La diosa de la muerte** no es muy de mi estilo ya que soy un niño jejeje pero se que a ti te servira" dijo naruto mientras le entregaba el pergamino y la carta a erza.

"Ahora cierra el ojo" pidió naruto, erza asintió.

"**Yin-Yang maho: Restauracion celestial" **murmuro naruto mientras un aura negra y blanca lo rodeaba, delicadamente retiro el parche del ojo de erza y dejo fluir su poder mágico en su ojo.

"Ahora abrelos" dijo naruto. Erza se extraño cuando dijo ábrelos pero asi lo hizo, se quedo en shock cuando descubrió que tenia su ojo perdido de vuelta.

"Como lo hiciste" murmuro erza en shock.

"Ese es mi secreto" dijo naruto con diversión.

La reacción de erza agarro por sorpresa a naruto, erza tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso en los labios.

Al principio naruto estaba en shock pero rápidamente correspondió al beso, aunque para ambos fue el primer beso y naturalmente fue muy inexperto e inocente para ambos fue el momento mas increíble de sus vidas.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, erza se despidió de naruto y corrió hacia el gremio.

Naruto sonreía como bobo y no pudo dejar de suspirar antes de desaparecer en un remolino negro.

**Esta historia continuara…**

**Asi concluye este capitulo**

**Gracias a todos los que han leído, comentado, o opinado sobre mi historia, al principio no estaba convencido de subirla ya que soy primeriso en esto de verdad gracias. Espero sus opiniones, comentarios o criticas de verdad me ayudarían**

**Avances**

"**Naruto tengo una misión para ti que podría interesarte" dijo ryoku.**

"**Lo siento kakashi pero tendras que entregarme al anciano" dijo zabuza sombríamente.**

"**Sensei" murmuro kakashi en estado de shock.**

"**Esta presencia, MADARA" rugio shiro kyuubi con odio desde el interior de menma.**

"**¿Qué demonios eres tu?" exigió zabuza con miedo en su voz.**

"**Tu verdugo zabuza" dijo naruto con una sonrisa.**

**Todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo : Encuentro destinado, Naruto y el demonio de la neblina.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo Tres**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de ninguno de los animes o tecnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen.**

**Aclaraciones**

**Olvide aclarar en el capitulo anterior que las lineas de sangre pueden ser activadas ya sea con magia o chakra, el yin-yang maho de naruto era su kekkei genkai senju, eso sera muy importante en el futuro de la historia.**

**Pondre un miembro extra en oracion seis que peleara con naruto en el canon de fairy tail.**

**Encuentro destinado, naruto y el demonio de la neblina**

**Nacion Elemental; Cha no kuni**

**X781**

Han pasado 4 años desde el encuentro entre naruto y erza, el pequeño naruto se habia convertido en un hombre joven de 15 años, su rostro libre de cualquier rastro de grasa de bebe, profundos ojos axules, su pelo rubio en punta salvaje con dos mechones que enmarcaban su cara, media alrededor de 1.70 de altura su fisico se habia vuelto musculoso pero conserbando un aspecto delgado (Como natsu). Su vestimenta no habia cambiado mucho llevaba botas de combate negras junto con un pantalon de combate negro y su chaqueta de piel negra, sin embargo ahora llevaba un abrigo negro largo con detalles dorados encima y su collar de seis magatamas. (El abrigo es parecido al de gold roger de one piece pero en negro, se que ambas series no tienen mucho que ver pero la verdad el abrigo se veia genial asi que lo puse)

Naruto se encontraba descanzando en un pequeño cuarto e la caza del jefe del clan Wasabi, Jirocho Wasabi, hace unos dias naruto se habia topado con algunos miembros del clan wasabi que habian sido emboscados minutos antes mientras se dirigian a konoha, despues de agradecerle por averlos salvado y contarle el motivo de su visita a konoha, en la ciudad del pais del te cada año se celebra una carrera entre la familia Wagarashi y la familia wasabi, la familia ganadora controlaba la ciudad, sin embargo el clan wagarashi no solo ganaba cada año por medio de trampas, sino que tambien cometian toda clase de abusos hacia las personas, en un intento desesperado por liberar a su pueblo de la tirania de los wagarashi, el jefe jirocho habia enviando a algunos miembros de su clan a konoha y contratar a algunos ninja, con la esperanza de que le ayudasen a ganar la carrera, tristemente la familia wasabi se entero de esto y envio a un ninja de **Amegakure** **no** **sato** ha evitar que llegaran a konoha, naturalmente despues de escuchar esto naruto los llevo de vuelta a su pueblo y decidio ofrecerles su ayuda, naturalmente jirocho estaba un poco dudoso al principio pero como no les quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que la carrera iniciara y ademas no queria poner en riesgo a otro miembro de su clan enviandolo a konoha. Al principio tuvo unos problemas con el corredor del clan wasabi, Idate morino, el cual le tenia aversion a los ninja ya que este solia ser uno, pero durante la carrera cuando aparecio ante ello **Aoi Rokusho**, un ninja traidor de konoha y ninja de amegakure, ambos arreglaron sus diferencias e idate gano la carrera, secretamente naruto habia enviado un clon de sombra a espiar al jefe del clan wagarashi, Kyuroku Wagarashi, para recolectar pruebas en su contra, despues de la carrera naruto entrego estas pruebas al daimyo el cual actuo rapidamente disolviendo el clan wagarashi, trayendo la paz al pais del te y dandole a naruto un poceroso aliado.

Naruto estaba recostado sobre un futon(colchon japones) obserbando su mas reciente adquisición, la **Raijin no ken** que le habia quitado a aoi despues de su batalla.

Naruto no podia evitar pensar en el desarrollo de sus habilidades en los ultimos cuatro años, siendo honestos estaba orgulloso de si mismo.

Su entrenamiento de kenjutsu habia florecido en gran manera finalmente habia dominado el hiten mitsurugi ryu, habia tenido problemas con la ultima parte del entrenamiento ya que no tenia un maestro y estaba aprendiendo por medio de un pergamino, pero soluciono el problema con chi bunshin, su kenjutsu era por lo menos clase S o Superior.

Su magia dragonslayer habia mejorado ha un ritmo asombroso, de hecho naruto habia descubierto que con una version dragonslayer del **raiton** **no** **yoroi** del **yondaime** **raikage **usando su elemento tormenta su velocidad era tal que podia competir con la del hiraishin, ademas sirve como una poderosa defensa. Su vulcano y energy-make aunque inicialmente las veia como su magia de apoyo, se habian convertido en una de sus habilidades mas valiosas, cuando desarollo su version magica del rasengan con ayuda del energy-make, naruto habia combinado su rasengan con su vulcano, el resultado fue una tecnica clase SS que el llamo **rasengan infernal**. Su sello magico habia mejorado al punto de que estaba a la par con su fuinjutsu y fue capaz de crear una version magica del hiraishin. Su reequipo se habia convertido casi en su segunda naturaleza ya que le daba acceso a todas sus armas y podia reequipar al instante. Tambien habia aprendido magia de luz y magia oscura.

Su genjutsu habia progresado al punto que solo podia compararse con el de su abuelo y si el lo deseara podia controlar a un bijuu sin problema alguno.

En el campo del ninjutsu naruto se habia convertido en un verdadero monstruo digno de ser el nieto de madara uchiha, durante los ultimos cuatro años naruto habia obtenido un control sobre casi todo el chakra que poseia, esto dio como resultado que naruto haya creado y aprendido de su biblioteca una gran gama de ninjutsus clase S y SS, entre ellas las versiones elementales de su rasengan, con su gran control de chakra naruto empezo a experimentar con la idea de combinar dos elementos, a la creencia popular combinar mas de un elemento no era imposible para las personas sin kekkei genkai, solo necesita un mayor control de chakra ya que las personas con linea pueden hacerlo de manera natural, habia logrado hasta el momento usar el hyoton y el yoton, casi al instante de aprenderlas creo versiones elementales de ambos con su rasengan. Su mokuton tambien habia mejorado al punto de ser capaz de competir con el de su antepasado, su elemento yin-yang a pesar de que todavia no liberaba todo su potencial habia aprendido a combinarlo con algunos ataques elementales haciendo tecnicas que solo se podian describir como de destruccion masiva, por alguna razon le recordaban mucho a las bijuudamas.

Senjutsu era otra historia, de hecho lo habia aprendido por accidente, durante un entrenamiento trato de combinar su chakra con su magia, se quedo sorprendido cuando marcas amarillas aparecieron alrededor de sus ojos, su poder se habia incrementado a niveles monstruosos y sus habilidades sensoriales habian aumentado considerablemente, despues de una exaustiva investigacion naruto habia descubierto que de hecho gracias a su capacidad de usar dos energias habia podido acceder al poder del **senjutsu **gracias a la mezcla de la energia espiritual, natural y fisica que basicamente era la clave para hacer el senjutsu, despues de mcuho practicarlo, naruto podia decir con seguridad que era un maestro en este arte, pero no solo eso, durante esta forma podia mezclar tecnicas magicas con ninjutsu.

Su ems tambien habia mejorado en gran manera, de hecho ahora era capaz de usar el legendario **susano perfecto** que era capaz de dortar montañas y que en su momento hizo a su abuelo tan temido que solo mencionar su nombre podia causar terror en el corazon de sus enemigos.

En fuinjutsu no lo describiré, solo dire que estaba a la altura del legado del clan que fue conocido por ser dioses en este arte.

Pero sin duda su mas grande logro fue la creación de la técnica que superaba al hiraishin, **kami no kosen**, esta técnica era liteeralmente la combinación del kamui y el hiraishin, gracias a su dominio de los sellos naruto fue capaz de crear un sello que en el momento que naruto lo deseara podía teletransportarse a cualquier lugar que conozca canalizando el poder de su kamui en el sello, consumía un poco menos chakra que el hiraishin y no necesitaba los sellos del kunai y con la misma velocidad de el hiraishin, si no es que mayor.

Con este conjunto de habilidades y otros secretos mas que ira revelando mas adelante, naruto podía decir orgullosamente que había alcanzado el nivel que tenían su abuelo y hashirama durante su pelea en el valle del fin.

Durante los últimos cuatro años naruto había viajado por el mundo ayudando a los pueblos pequeños que no podían darse el lujo de contratar un gremio, ya que naruto con el dinero que le heredo madara y la fortuna de uzu no kuni el dinero no era una prioridad para el, en ocaciones hacia misiones para ryoku el cual le había tomado la suficiente confianza para darle misiones ultra secretas de nivel S y un par de SS. Esto trajo como consecuencia que naruto se hiciera una persona temida, respetada y admirada en earth-land, en muchas ciudades en el continente lo consideraban una especie de salvador por sus acciones, los magos y gremios respetaban su poder y los gremios oscuros simplemente habían dejado de perseguirlo ya que los pocos que intentaron reclutarlo fueron destruidos.

Hace unos meses naruto había decidido ir de viaje al continente elemental, una de las razones fue que además de su viaje a uzu no kuni, el nunca había estado en ese lugar y por curiosidad decidió ir, pero había un segundo motivo, durante una misión en una ciudad cerca del continente elemental, había escuchado cierto rumor sobre una organización formada por nueve ninjas rango S, eso sin duda había llamado su atención, normalmente criminales rango S no trabajaban juntos ya que causaría peleas constantes por el liderazgo, amenos claro que haya alguien mas poderoso dando ordenes, para que alguien sea capaz de dar ordenes a nueve hombres de ese nivel solo podía significar que era alguien de nivel clase SS o en el peor de los casos superior. Lo peor de todo es que ninguno de los pueblos escondidos había hecho algo al respecto, una amenaza de ese nivel debe ser tratada de inmediato, cualquiera que sea su objetivo sin duda era grande. Cuando le comento esto a ryoku, el se escandalizo enormemente, normalmente los problemas del continente elemental no le interesaban en lo mas mínimo ya que no afectaban la seguridad de fiore, pero si había una organización de ese calibre rondando libremente sin nadie que haga nada al respecto con un objetivo desconocido no había garantía de que no trataran de atacar fiore. Despues de mucho pensarlo y no saber que decisión tomar, secretamente fue a consultarlo con el rey, **Thoma E. Fiore**, naturalmente el escandalizo tanto o mas que el, esa organización era evidentemente una amenaza, rápidamente toma firmo una orden para ryoku, esta autorizaba a naruto a reunir toda la información posible sobre esta organización, de ser posible tenia la autorización de eliminar a los lideres con la mayor discreción posible, de lo contrario tenia ordenes de regresar al reino y llevar refuerzos.

En amegakure, un hombre enmascarado con abrigo negro con nubes rojas no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrio, como si fuera un aviso de que sus planes fallarían.

En los pocos meses que llevaba viajando en este continente naruto había comprobado que las leyes sin duda eran demasiado tolerantes con la delincuencia, en el poco tiempo que llevaba ahí ya había tenido que masacrar por lo menos 6 campamentos de bandidos, pero eran casi como cucarachas estaban por todos lado y cada vez había mas. A menos que contrataran a una aldea ninja para eliminar el problema, los países pequeños no había mucho que pudieran hacer debido a la poca fuerza militar que poseían.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho un sonido en su mochila, de esta saco una lacrima de comunicación. Curioso concentro su poder magico en ella revelando a ryoku.

"Ohhhhhhh naruto mira como has crecido" dijo ryoku alegremente.

"Jejeje tiempo que no llamabas viejo como van las cosas por alla" pregunto naruto. Fruncio el ceño cuando noto que la mirada de ryoku se volvio seria.

"No tan bien como yo quisiera" dijo ryoku con un suspiro. "Hace unos diaz recibimos una informacion procupante que tristemente acabamos de confirmar" dijo ryoku haciendo a naruto mas nervioso. "Los tres gremio oscuros mas poderosos Oracion seis, Grimore hearth y Tartaros han formado una alianza" dijo ryoku sombriamente.

"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" grito naruto en shock.

"Temo que asi es, lo peor de todo es que cada gremio tiene un numero considerable de gremios bajo su mando, desgraciadamente por el momento son intocables" dijo ryoku.

"Quiere decir que nos quedaremos sin hacer nada" grito naruto enojado.

"YO NO HE DICHO ESO" grito ryoku con frialdad. "Hace unas horas discutimos la situacion en el consejo, algunos querian que usaramos el **etherion **pero descarte la idea al instante" dijo ryoku mientras naruto suspiraba aliviado, realmente habria sido muy riesgoso y estupido usar semejante arma. "Despues de mucho discutirlo hemos decidido que por el momento nos limitaremos a esperar que hagan su movimiento, cuando llegue el momento formaremos nuestra propia alianza de gremios" dijo ryoku.

Esto ultimo llamo la atencion de naruto, realmente era una buena idea, si enviaban a un solo gremio a pelear con semejante alianza seria un suicidio, pero una alianza entre gremios reduciria la posibilidad de represalias.

"¿Qué gremios?" pregunto naruto.

"Despues de mucho pensarlo hemos decidido que seran **Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, LamiaScale y Cait Shelter**" dijo ryoku sonriendo.

"Cait Shelter ¿nunca habia oido hablar de el?" dijo naruto.

"Son un gremio nuevo" dijo ryoku. "Pero no he llamado solo para decirte esto" dijo ryoku ganando la atencion de naruto. "naruto, tengo una mision que podria interesarte " dijo ryoku.

"Cual es" pregunto naruto seriamente.

"Supongo que has oido hablar de Gato el empresario" dijo ryoku.

"Si, uno de los hombres mas ricos del mundo, se dedica principalmente a la exportacion, aunque hay ciertos rumores de que en realidad se dedica al trafico de drogas y al contrabando entre otras cosas" respondio naruto friamente.

"Esos rumores son ciertos de hecho descubrimos que gato financeo a uno de los gremios oscuros de la alianza balam durante un tiempo considerable" dijo ryoku. "Gato queria iniciar negocios ilegales en fiore para hacer mas grande su fortuna, los gremios oscuros eran una buena proteccion" dijo ryoku mientras naruto ya tenia una buena idea de por donde iba esto. "Hasta donde sabemos este gremio corto sus conexiones con gato porque no confiaban en el, pero no me gustaria correr un riesgo, la mision es que busques a gato y te encargues de el, seria una buena forma de cortar una posible fuente de ingresos de la alianza balam" termino ryoku.

"Acepto la misión, dame unos días para buscar información sobre el e ire a hacerme cargo de el" dijo naruto ganando una sonrisa de ryoku.

"Gracias naruto" dijo ryoku antes de cortar la conexión.

Naruto guardo su lacrima de comunicación, no podía dejar de pensar en como seria la misión.

"Un hombre como gato sin duda tendrá mercenarios fuertes a su mando" pensó naruto. "Haahaa talvez encuentre a alguien con quien pueda poner aprueba mis habilidades, no he tenido oportunidad de pelear con algún ninja descente desde que llegue aquí" con ese pensamiento en mente naruto se fue a dormir.

**Konoha**

**Dias después de la conversación entre naruto y ryoku.**

Senju Minato no era un hombre feliz, habia peleado en la guerra contra todo un ejercito por su cuenta, habia sobrevivido en contra del bijuu mas fuerte, habia creado una version del hiraishin que superaba a la de su antepasado el nidaime hokage, y por si fuera poco pelear con un hombre con un ninjutsu espacio-tiempo superior al suyo, pero ahora se enfrenta a un enemigo tan poderoso que incluso los cuatro hokages combinados no podrian derrotar, un ser tan siniestro que podia dejar en un estado de depresion, cansancio, y aburrimiento, un enemigo eterno que habia sido hasta ahora su maximo nemesis.

El papeleo.

En momentos como este realmente se arrepentia de haber aceptado el puesto de hokage, realmente el papeleo parecia eterno, no importa cuantas hojas firmara, nunca terminaba.

Sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia como habian sido los ultimos años en konoha, realmente las cosas no habian ido tan bien, a pesar de sus esfuerzos para deshacerse del consejo civil que habia sido una piedrita en sus zapatos en los ultimos años no estaba teniendo mucho éxito, los civiles contaban cn el respaldo de los ancianos con excepcion de sarutobi.

Sus relaciones con los otros pueblos tampoco eran las mejores, hace 12 años kumo intento hacer una alianza con ellos, habian enviado un jefe ninja a negociar la alianza, lamentablemente esta solo era una tapadera, su verdadero objetivo era secuestrar a la heredera del clan hyuga, **Hinata Hyuga, **con la esperanza de crear su propio clan hyuga en kumo, afortunadamente hiashi habia logrado evitar el secuestro asesinando al secuestrador, que era ni mas ni menos que el jefe ninja que hace unas horas una alianza con ellos, lamentablemente kumo se nego a reconocer el intento de secuestro y exigieron una compensacion por el asesinato de su ninja, especificamente exigieron la cabeza de hiashi, con la esperanza de obtener el byakugan, minato queriendo evitar una guerra ya que se encontraban en un estado debilitado por el ataque del kyuubi no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar, pero el clan hyuga en el panico de que su linea de sangre callera en manos enemigas, sacrificaron al hermano gemelo de hiashi, **Hizashi** **Hyuga, **esto provoco cierto resentimiento entre ambas aldeas y desato una fuerte tension entre la rama principal y la rama secundaria del clan.

Las relaciones con suna eran demasiado tensas en estos momentos ya que aparentemente su daimyo aprovechando los momentos de paz habia recortado los fondos de suna y enviado la mayoria de sus misiones a konoha, desatando el enfado del kazekage.

Iwa era sorprendentemente el menor de sus problemas ya que a pesar de el gran odio que guardan contra el por sus acciones durante la ultima guerra, aun se encontraba recuperándose y ganando poder como para intentar algo tonto en su contra.

Pero su mayor preocupación actualmente era kirigakure, hace tres años la líder de la resistencia de usuarios de kekkei genkai Mei Terumi había venido a konoha a pedir su ayuda para ganar la guerra contra el yondaime mizukage, Yagura, que había iniciado una purga de líneas de sangre, minato se había negado ya que a pesar de no tener nada contra ellos el no quería verse involucrado en una guerra. Hace una semana los contactos de Jiraiya le habían informado que la guerra civil había terminado con la victoria de la resistencia y que estaban recuperando su fuerza rápidamente. Esto preocupo enormemente a minato ya que había ganado un enemigo potencial.

Otra preocupacion para el eran sus hijos Kasumi y Menma, cuando empezo su entrenamiento para usar el poder del kyuubi hace cinco años descubrio algo que lo horrorizo, a pesar de contar con el entrenamiento suficiente y haber usado todos los metodos conocidos ninguno de los dos podia usar el poder del bijuu, al principio penso que eran demasiado jovenes pero lo descarto al instante, otras naciones entrenan a sus jinchuriki mucho antes y no tenian este problema, el hijo del kazekage, **Sabaku no gaara,** nunca tuvo problemas para usarlo y empezo mas joven que sus hijos. Despues de examinar el sello se horrorizo al descubrir que el shinigami habia hecho unos cambios al sello, dividio el alma del kyuubien dos mitades que el habia apodado **Shiro Kyuubi (Esta en menma) **y **Kuro Kyuubi (Esta en menma) **y les habia arrebatado su poder, tecnicamente sus hijos tenian la parte buena y mal del kyuubi pero sin ningun poder en absoluto, rapidamente declaro la situacion de sus hijos como secreto rango S a los pcocos que lo sabian que eran Jiraiya, Kakashi, Kushina, Tsunade y ellos mismos.

El no queria que los ancianos, especificamente danzou se enteraran de esto ya que tratarian de hacer algo estupido como secuestrar al jinchuriki de otro pueblo, eso desataria una posible guerra, jinchuriki son activos demasiado valiosos, si sus hijos no podian usar el poder del bijuu los dejaba en desventaja contra los otros pueblos. Incluso hoy en dia se preguntaba porque el shinigami se había llevado el poder del kyuubi.

Hablando de sus hijos minato no podía dejar de pensar en como habían crecido sus hijos en los últimos años.

Su hijo varón menma era un joven de piel blanca pelo rojo atado a una cola de caballo (Imaginen a renji de bleach pero mas joven y menos feo jajaja) ojos morados como kushina, un pcoco alto, lleva puesta una playera blanca con el símbolo del clan senju en la espalda, pantalones anbu negros y sandalias ninja negras.

Su hija kasumi era literalmente una mini kushina con el pelo rubio, llevaba una chaqueta naranja con detalles azules con el símbolo del clan uzumaki, shorts negros y sandalias ninja negras.

Ambos desafortunadamente debido al trato recibido por los aldeanos se habían vuelto un poco arrogantes, minato se arrepentía realmente de no haber corregido ese comportamiento a tiempo, solo esperaba que las misiones reales ninja pudieran corregirlos.

Hablando de sus hijos, hace unos diez años había recibido un informe de jiraiya de que aparentemente la barrera que protegía uzu no kuni ya no estaba, esto conmociono a minato ya que el sandaime poco después de la masacre de los uzumaki había enviado a kushina a tratar de romper la barrera con su chakra sin éxito. Rapidamente minato envio a kushina junto con jiraiya y un equipo anbu a uzu no kuni a investigar que había pasado, quedaron conmocionados cuando descubrieron que las ruinas de la aldea estaban rodeadas de tumbas pertenecientes a los uzumaki, pero no encontraron rastro del conocimiento de los uzumaki, todas las bobedas estaban vacias. Personas como danzou, homura y koharu se pusieron como locos cuando se enteraron de este desarrollo, exigieron encontrar al responsabley quitarle el conocimiento uzumaki, pero no había ninguna pista.

Por si las cosas no pudieran ponerse peor, hace unos momentos pakun uno de los perros ninja de kakashi había entrado en su oficina con un pergamino en su boca, según parece el cliente de la misión, Tazuna, les había mentido y la misión rango C a la que había enviado al equipo de kakashi compuesto por sasuke uchiha, sakura haruno y su hijo menma, habían sido atacados por los **hermanos demonio de kirigakure, **ambos ninjas renegados, si bien ellos no habían sido problema para su hijo y sasuke, kakashi pedia refuerzos ya que la misión involucraba a gato, uno de los hombres mas ricos del mundo, kakashi creía que su siguiente oponenete seria por lo menos un jounin.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un golpe en la puerta.

"Adelante" dijo minato.

La puerta se abrió revelando a dos de los jounin mas fuertes de konoha, Asuma sarutobi junto con su equipo compuesto por Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi e Ino Yamanaka y Kurenai Yuhi y su equipo compuesto por Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame y Hinata Hyuga.

"Nos llamo Hokage-sama" pregunto Kurenai.

"Asi es, recibi un pergamino del equipo kakashi, la misión rango C en el país de la ola ha subido a rango A" dijo minato ante la mirada sorprendida de los genin y la preocupación de los jounin.

"Que sucedió hokage-sama" pregunto asuma.

"El constructor de puentes mintió sobre los estándares de la misión, fueron emboscados por los hermanos demonio de kiri, ambos contratados por gato" dijo minato mientras los ojos de los demás se abrían.

"Que le paso a sasuke-kun" grito ino con miedo mientras asuma negaba con la cabeza ante su actitud fangirl.

"Problematico" murmuro shikamaru mientras chouji comia sus papas sin el menor cuidado del mundo.

"Le sucedió algo a " tartamudeo hinata con preocupacion. (Me gusta la pareja de naruto y hinata como a muchos de ustedes pero siendo realistas sin naruto en konoha, hinata necesitaba un modelo a seguir)

"Afortunadamente pudieron derrotarlos, kakashi decidió continuar con la misión pero ha pedido refuerzos ya que cree que el siguiente oponentepodria ser un jounin" dijo minato. "Quiero que vayan a nami no kuni y ayuden al equipo 7 a completar a mision" ordeno minato.

"Hai hokage-sama" dijeron todos en la sala.

Poco sabia la sorpresa que se llevarían.

**Con naruto**

Naruto iba caminando por los bosques de nami no kuni rumbo hacia la costa, según los rumores actualmente gato estaba en este lugar, iba con su abanico en la espalda, mientras caminaba no podía dejar de preguntarse que mercenarios contrataría gato.

Sintio lo que parecian ser dos prescencias peleando mas adelante, curioso oculto su prescencia y se dirigio hacia las dos prescencias. Lo que vio lo sorprendio ligeramente, vio a tres genin de konoha, un chico pelirojo, una pelirosa y un pelinegro que reconocio como un uchiha rodeando a un anciano y frente a frente estaban los que reconocio como Kakashi Hatake el ninja copia y Zabuza Momochi el demonio de la neblina. Esto complicaba las cosas, no esperaba a los ninja de konoha estar en nami no kuni, el sabia que su existencia no podia ser ignorada por konoha para siempre, simplemente le resultaba fastidioso que fuera tan pronto. Activo su sharingan. Vio como un clon de agua de zabuza aparecia en medio de los tres genin y atacaba a tazuna, mientras el verdadero kakashi se escondia en la neblina un clon de agua de este mismo se interpuso y apuñalo al clon de agua, a espaldas de kakashi zabuza aparecio y lo corto con su espada solo para deshacerse en agua, el kakashi original aparecio detrás de zabuza colocando un kunai en su cuello solo para descubrir que zabuza estaba un paso adelante y habia creado un segundo clon de agua mientras el verdadero zabuza se colocaba detrás de kakashi y trataba de cortarlo con su espada kubikiribocho, kakashi esquivo el corte agachandose pero zabuza giro sobre su espada y de una patada mando a kakashi a volar, zabuza corrio hacia kakashi en un intento de cortarlo pero este lanzo clavos al piso en un intento de reducir su velocidad. Kakashi cayo al agua y antes de que pudiera reaccionar fue encerrado en una prision de agua. Durante la conversacion naruto quedo impresionado al escuchar que zabuza trabajaba para gato, esperaba el momento adecuado para intervenir y tratar de capturar a zabuza para que lo lleve a gato, ademas se estaba divirtiendo bastante viendo la pelea.

Vio como zabuza creo un clon de agua y se asercaba a los genin.

"Tu crees que tener esa banda en la cabeza te convierte en un ninja, cuando has estado entre la vida y la muerte tantas veces que ya no te molesta, cuando tu perfil es tan mortifero que aparece en el libro bingo entonces tal vez puedas decir que eres un ninja" murmuro zabuza mientras hacia un sello de mano y desaparecia en la neblina. "Pero que a ti te llamen ninja es patetico" grito zabuza mientras aparecia delante del chico y lo mandaba a volar de una patada. En las sombras naruto no podia dejar de estar de acuerdo con zabuza.

"Menma" grito la chica de cabello rosa mientras el ahora identificado como menma estaba congelado de miedo ante el instinto asesiino de zabuza.

"Tomen al constructor y corran, no son rivales para el, el clon no puede separarse mucho del origina, escapen" grito kakashi.

El chico de cabello negro lanzo unas shurikens a zabuza mientras este las bloqueo con su espada, el chico trato dio un salto en el aire y trato de golpear a zabuza, este sin ninguna compacion lo atrapo por el cuello y lo arojo a un lado.

"Sasuke noooo" grito la chica de pelo rosa mientras que naruto se preguntaba si sabia hacer alguna otra cosa. Zabuza tomo su espada y rapidamente se puso enfrente de tazuna.

Zabuza sintio que alguien detenia su espada, miro hacia enfrente y se quedo en shock al ver a un joven de cabello rubio en punta, piel palida y ojos sharingan con tres tomoe detener su espada sin ningun esfuerzo con la muñeca.

"Sensei" penso kakashi asombrado, pero entonces noto sus ojos y el abanico en su espalda y quedo en shock, el conocia bien ese abanico, en todos los libros de historia aparecia, pero su ultimo dueño ya estaba muerto, solo podia pensar preguntas sin respuesta ¿Quién era este chico? ¿Por qué se parecia a su sensei? ¿Cómo es que tenia el sharingan? ¿Cómo es que tiene ese abanico?.

Sasuke tenia la misma linea de pensamientos que kakashi mientras que menma sentia mucho dolor en el estomago, la prescencia de este tipo lo hacia sentir muy mal y por lo que podia sentir a su inquilino tambien.

"**Esta prescencia, MADARA" **rugio shiro kyuubi desde el interior de su inquilino con odio y lago de miedo. "**No, se parece, pero es un poco diferente, de todos modos no puedo bajar la guardia, me niego a ser controlado de nuevo**" dijo shiro kyuubi mientras esperaba a que la batalla termine para hablar con su contenedor.

Sakura solo veia con alivio que su compañero de equipo seguia vivo junto con tazuna que tenia la esperanza que tal vez no moririan.

"¿Quién eres tu mocoso? ¿Eres el refuerzo de kakashi?" exigio zabuza mientras aplicaba mas fuerza en su espada tratando de cortar a naruto sin éxito.

"Haa, no soy su refuerzo, de hecho no es de mi interes el problema que tengas con ellos" dijo naruto mientras los genin lo miraban con un poco de desconfianza. "Pero no soy del tipo de persona que permita que dañes gente inocente" dijo mientras miraba a tazuna. "Ademas escuche que trabajabas para gato, mi objetivo, eso es mas que razon suficiente para interferir" dijo naruto mientras miraba a zabuza.

"Haa y puedo saber cual es el nombre de mi oponente" pregunto zabuza con humor.

Naruto se quedo pensando si debia revelar su nombre, no es que le preocupase que konoha descubriera quien era, de hecho preferia revelarse el mismo y estar preparado en lugar de que lo descubran sin que el lo note, ademas incluso si descubrian que era hijo de hitomi dudaba que minato lo reconociera como su hijo. "Uchiha Naruto" dijo naruto friamente mientras que los ojos de todos se abrian como platos, especialmente los de los ninjas de konoha pero no dijeron nada, ya habria tiempo para preguntas.

"Como puedes ser un uchiha si no eres de konoha" pregunto zabuza intrigado.

"Hmmm, no es tu asunto" dijo naruto mientras concentraba un poco de chakra de viento en su mano y sin ningun remordimiento atravezo el pecho del clon de zabuza que exploto en agua. (De la misma forma que ulquiora con ichigo)

"Eres bueno chico si fuiste capaz de acabar con mi clon de esa manera" dijo zabuza un poco impresionado. "Pero veamos como lo haces contra esto" dijo zabuza mientras hacia un sello con una sola mano y convocaba 4 clones de agua.

Los clones se abalanzaron hacia naruto el cual simplemente hizo un solo sello de mano y dijo:

"**Raiton: flechas celestiales**" dijo naruto mientras de su mano salian varios rayos en forma de flecha que acabaron facilmente con los clones de zabuza. Usando kami no kosen aparecio detrás de zabuza en un flash amarillo

"Prefiero bailar con el original" diijo naruto mientras pateaba a zabuza por la espalda y mandandolo a la tierra, liberando a kakashi en el proceso.

"Como demonios te moviste tan rapido" grito zabuza con furia.

"Eso se parecia al hiraishin de mi padre" penso menma en shock. "Noooo eso fue diferente, no uso ningun kunai para transportarse" penso.

"Es un secreto" respondio naruto con una risita mientras saltaba a la tierra.

"Maldito mocoso" grito zabuza mientras se abalanzaba a naruto en un intento de cortarlo. Rapidamente usando reequipo aparecio en su mano ikazuchi no kiba y bloqueo la espada de zabuza.

"Bailemos zabuza" dijo naruto mientras aplicaba mas fuerza en su espada haciendo retroceder a zabuza. Ambos corrieron el uno hacia el otro y durante los siguientes minutos naruto y zabuza chocaron espadas con intencion de asesinarse, sin embargo mientras que zabuza estaba empezando a agotarse ligeramente noto que naruto solo lo miraba con aburrimiento. Naruto se separo de zabuza y dijo.

"**Hiten mitsurugi ryu: do-ryu-sen**" grito naruto mientras corria hacia zabuza y hacia un corte hacia el suelo. Rocas y polvo salieron del piso golpeando a zabuza y enviandolo al aire. Naruto dio un salto y se abalanzo contra zabuza.

"**Hiten mitsurugi ryu: ryu-tsui-sen**" dijo naruto mientras le hacia un corte a zabuza del hombro hacia la cintura, a pesar de que naruto se habia encargado de que no fuera letal ya que necesitaba a zabuza vivo.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" grito zabuza de dolor. "Como demonios conoces ese estilo" dijo zabuza en shock, siendo uno de los siete espadachines de la neblina el habia oido historias de ese estilo.

"Digamos que es una herencia" dijo naruto, tecnicamente decia la verdad. Naruto corrio una vez mas a zabuza quien apenas podia esquivar los ataques. Zabuza levanto su espada y trato de cortar a naruto por la mitad, quien en un estallido de velocidad lo esquivo y aparecio al costado de zabuza.

"**Hiten mitsurugi ryu: ryu-kan-sen**" dijo naruto mientras cortaba a zabuza enviandolo a chocar con un arbol.

"Ahhhhhh" gimio zabuza.

Kakashi, sus genin y tazuna solo podian ver con fascinacion como naruto dominaba a zabuza, menma y sasuke estaban particularmente impresionados por distintos motivos.

Sasuke siendo el hijo del jefe del clan uchiha y el heredero del clan ya que itachi no tenia intereses politicos, sabia muchas cosas y el no sabia de ningun uchiha rubio, la unica forma de que este tipo sea un uchiha era que uviera nacido fuera de la aldea, pero ningun uchiha habia desertado al clan exepto dos, el mas reciente hacce 15 años, precisamente la edad que ese sujeto aparentemente tenia.

Menma por otro lado estaba intrigado por el nombre del estilo de kenjutsu que usaba naruto, el habia oido historias de el por parte de su madre, pero se supone que se perdio cuando el clan uzumaki fue destruido.

Sakura estaba un poco molesta de que este tipo se estaba luciendo mas que su sasuke-kun pero decidio no decir nada.

"Hmmm, asi que este es el nivel de los siete espadachines de la neblina ehhh, realmente me esperaba un poco mas" dijo naruto con un poco de ¿arrogancia?, si asi es algo mas tenia que heredar de madara aparte del poder, pero no se confundan, por muy debil que sea su oponente el nunca baja su guardia simplemente le gusta jugar con su enemigo.

Zabuza lo miro con odio pero se obligo a si mismo a calmarse, viendo que el kenjutsu no estaba funcionando decido pasar al taijutsu. Puso su espada en su espalda y se abalanzo hacia naruto.

Durante los siguientes minotos zabuza y naruto se atacaron mutuamente en un duelo de taijutsu, usando su interceptor naruto bloqueo y contrataco los ataques de zabuza, estaba muy tentado a usar su hiken con zabuza para acabar rapidamente pero lo descarto ya que zabuza es un usuario estilo agua. (Perdonen por no narrar una pelea especifica de taijutsu pero como dije antes apeas estoy aprendiendo y no me siento preparado para algo como eso, jejeje lo siento, esosera mas adelante cuando tenga una mejor idea de cómo hacerlo)

Zabuza salto al agua y paso rapidamente por sellos de mano.

"**Suiton: suiryudan no jutsu**" grito zabuza.

"**Katon: goryuka no jutsu**" grito naruto mientras hacia un sello con una sola mano, tomo su abanico y creo una rafaga de viento.

El infierno se desato cuando el dragon de fuego tomo fuerza impulsado por la rafaga de viento evaporo al dragon de agua.

Zabuza respiraba pesadamente.

"Saves aun puedes rendirte zabuza, me estoy aburriendo de este baile, ademas no tengo nada personal contra ti" dijo naruto. Era verdad, naruto habia sentido las emociones de zabuza y si bien tenia mucha sed de sangre no era una mala persona.

"Callate" grito zabuza con furia y realizo varios sellos de mano.

"**Suiton: dai,,,**" zabuza no pudo terminar ya que naruto se le adelanto.

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu**" grito naruto mientras una ola se formaba a su alrededor, lo curioso es que el no estaba en el rio y el agua aparecio de la nada.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" grito zabuza mientras era golpeado por el jutsu y se estrello contra un arbol.

"Yo estaba a punto de realizar ese jutsu" penso zabuza en shock. "Esos ojos, el predijo mi jutsu con esos ojos" penso zabuza mientras veia como naruto se acercaba.

Antes de que naruto pudiera hacer nada unas senbon golpearon a zabuza en el cuello. Zabuza cayo.

"Finalmente sales ehh" penso mientras miraba a la figura que habia lanzado las senbon, era un niño casi de su misma edad, pelo negro largo con dos colas al final de los mechones que enmarcaban su rostro, llevaba un kimono azul, pantalones grises, sandalias y una mascara anbu con marcas rojas.

Kakashi que se habia recuperado del shock de la batalla se acerco y comprobo los signos vitales de zabuza.

"Esta muerto" dijo kakashi. Naruto no dijo nada para decir lo contrario aunque sabia que zabuza estaba vivo, solo observaba la situacion.

"Muchas gracias, habia estado persiguiendo a zabuza por mucho tiempo, esperando la oportunidad, para finalmente derrotarlo" dijo el niño.

"Por tu mascara puedo ver que eres un cazador anbu de kiri" dijo kakashi.

"Impresionante estas bien informado" dijo el niño antes de acercarse a zabuza. "Me llevare este cuerpo para hacerme cargo de el" dijo el niño mientras tomaba a zabuza y se preparaba para irse en un shunshin.

"Dile a zabuza que piense en lo que le dije, no quiero tener que matarlo" dijo naruto friamente mientras miraba al chico cuyos ojos se abrieron como platos antes de escapar rapidamente.

Naruto suspiro mientras desactivaba su sharingan revelando unos profundos ojos azules, realmente habia esperado un baile mas emocionante.

Kakashi entrecerro los ojos mientras miraba a naruto, por un segundo llego a pensar que su sharingan era transplantado como el sullo, pero al ver que el color de sus ojos naturales que no era negro como el de la mayoria de los uchiha comprobaba que realmente era un uchiha, necesitaba respuestas ya.

Sasuke llego a la misma conclusion que kakashi, el tambien queria respuestas, aunque lo sorprendio un poco al notar que los ojos de naruto eran del mismo color que los de el hokage pero no lo demostro.

Ignorando la mirada que le daban kakashi y sasuke, naruto se acerco a tazuna que estaba en el piso y le tendio la mano.

"Oe viejo estas bien" pregunto naruto amablemente mientras ayudaba a tazuna a ponerse de pie.

"Ohhhhh si muchas gracias chico, de verdad acabas de salvarme la vida" dijo tazuna suspirando, realmente por un segundo penso que seria su fin. "Mi nombre es tazuna el super constructor de puentes" se presento tazuna mientras que naruto sudaba la gota ante la presentacion.

"Ehhh si mucho gusto yo soy naruto uchiha jejeje" dijo naruto riendo nerviosamente. "Bueno fue un gusto conocerte pero debo irme a buscar a mi objetivo" dijo naruto mientras se preparaba para buscar a gato.

"Espera no te gustaria acompañarnos, mi hija cocina una comida deliciosa, ademas asi te seria mas facil encontrar a gato" ofrecio tazuna, si conseguia que este chico los acompañara terminar el puente seria mas facil.

"Ohhh lo olvidaba porque uno de los hombres de gato te perseguia" pregunto naruto con curiosidad. Fruncio el ceño cuando vio que la expresion de tazuna se volvia triste.

Paso los siguientes minutos explicando como gato habia tomado nami no kuni y sobre sus abusos hacia los aldeanos. Despues de escuchar eso naruto se puso furioso pero no lo demostro.

"Muy bien ire con ustedes, yo acabo con mi objetivo y usted termina su puente" dijo naruto sonriendo mientras tazuna se alegraba.

"¿Quién demonios eres tu? ¿Cómo conoces ese estilo de kenjutsu? ¿Cómo tienes el sharingan?" grito menma que se habia cansado de ser ignorado.

"Ya me presente antes soy naruto uchiha, en cuanto a lo del kenjutsu ya dije que es una herencia, y el sharingan creo que es muy obvio" dijo naruto tranquilamente.

"Mientes, ese estilo pertenecio a mi clan, se supone que esta perdido asi que dime como es que lo conoces" exigio menma mientras naruto entrecerraba los ojos en menma.

"Y puedo saber quien eres tu" pregunto naruto mientras miraba fijamente a menma.

"Menma Senju Uzumaki" dijo menma mientras los ojos de naruto se volvian frios, este chico es su medio hermano, uno de los hijos de ese hombre.

"No tengo porque responder a tus preguntas senju, no estoy bajo la autoridad de konoha y no olvides que puedo matarte si lo deseara" dijo naruto mientras miraba friamente a menma.

"Ya calmate menma, en estos momentos la mision es prioridad, en cuanto a ti tendras que responder muchas preguntas mas adelante" dijo kakashi hablando por primera vez tratando de sonar seguro aunque por dentro estaba un poco nervioso, el poder que mostro el chico durante su pela con zabuza era impresionante y lo peor de todo es que apenas y habia roto a sudar.

"Quiero verte intentarlo hatake" se burlo naruto mientras todos se movian a la casa de tazuna.

**Casa de tazuna**

**1 dia despues**

Naruto y el equipo kakashi habian llegado ayer a la casa de tazuna, fueron recibidos por su hija tsunami y su nieto inari, tsunami fue muy amable y despues de agradecerle a naruto los guio a sus respectivas habitaciones, inari por el contrario empezo a decir cosas sobre que gato los iba a matar. Durante el trayecto tazuna y naruto iban hablando de cosas triviales mientras compartian una botella de ¿sake?. Si asi es, durante su infancia naruto cogio cierto gusto al alcohol cuando por error se tomo una de las bebidas de madara que a su vez tomo ese gusto de su rival, hashirama, pero madara nunca permitio que naruto tomara, al menos no hasta que tuviera edad suficiente.

Sasuke se mantenia a una distancia segura de sakura que parecia desvestirlo con la mirada.

Kakashi aparentemente leia su icha icha pero durante el trayecto no podia dejar de observar analiticamente a naruto, no era comun ver a un niño de la edad de sus genin dominar a alguien del calibre de zabuza, peor aun no parecia agotado en lo mas minimo, incluso el mismo probablemente habria colapzado despues de una batalla como esa, el parecido con su sensei solo aumentaba sus preocupaciones.

Menma al igual que kakashi se mantuvo obserbando a naruto, su prescencia lo incomodaba demasiado, su inquilino le habia dicho que tuviera cuidado con el y empezo a despotricar cosas sobre un tal madara, cuando pregunto de que estaba hablando shiro simplemente evadio la pregunta y corto la comunicación, menma haciendo uso de sus habilidades sensoriales trato de sentir su chakra, cayo de rodillas cuando sintio el chakra que tenia, era colosal, nisiquiera su padre podia emitir algo asi, ademas sintio otra energia en su cuerpo que el no reconocio.

Kakashi habia tratado de hablar con naruto esta mañana pero cuando desperto este no se encontraba.

"Ehh disculpe tsunami-san, sabe donde esta naruto-san" pregunto kakashi con una sonrisa en su ojo mientras veia a tsunami entrar en la habitacion de kakashi en la que actualmente estaban sus genin y tazuna.

"¿Ohhhh salio esta mañana, dijo algo acerca de explorar la aldea?" dijo tsunami mientras kakashi asentia.

"Bueno el vencio a uno de los mas poderosos asesinos ninja asi que creo que estaremos asalvo por un tiempo" dijo tazuna.

"Es cierto pero, y ese muchacho que traia la mascara" pregunto sakura.

"Es un cazador especial anbu de la aldes de kirigakure, esas mascaras solo las llevan los ninjas de elite mas exclusivos" explico kakashi.

"Que hacen exactamente" pregunto sakura.

"Los cazadores especiales anbu se encargan de destruir los cuerpos de los ninjas renegados" dijo kakashi. "El cuerpo de un shinobi contiene demasiados secretos ninjutsu, chakra, medicinas usadas en su cuerpo" explico kakashi. "Esos son los secretos de su aldea, si sus enemigos los encontraran, su gente estaria en grave peligro, por ejemplo si yo muriera en manos de un enemigo ellos tratarian de analizar mi sharingan, en el peor de los casos mi jutsu seria robado y usado en contra de la aldea" dijo kakashi mientras todos los miraban fijamente. "Prevenir eso es el deber de los cazadores anbu, si un ninja traiciona a su aldea ellos lo cazan lo eliminan y destruyen cualquier rastro de su existencia" hablo kakashi mientras se quedaba con una expresion pensativa.

"¿Pasa algo sensei?" pregunto menma.

"Ohhh si" dijo kakashi. "Como decia los cazadores anbu son muy eficientes se encargan de cuerpo inmediatamente asi que no hay posobilidad de error" termino de explicar kakashi.

"Realmente eso es tan importante" pregunto sakura mientras kakashi se preguntaba como es que era la kunoichi mas inteligente.

"Piensalo tu recuerdas lo que ese chico hizo con el cuerpo de zabuza" pregunto kakashi a sakura.

"No lo se, creo que se lo llevo a algun lado" dijo sakura algo dudosa.

"Exacto el debio encargarse del cuerpo de zabuza en ese momento, recuerdas que armas uso para acabar con el" pregunto sombriamente kakashi.

"Eran agujas" murmuro sasuke antes de sus ojos se abrieron en shock.

"Ezacto no era gran cosa" dijo kakashi mientras los demas lo veian con duda.

"De que demonios estan hablando, naruto ya habia acabado con ese asesino" pregunto tazuna.

"Esta es la verdad zabuza sigue vivo" dijo kakshi mientras los genin, tsunami y tazuna ponian una cara de terror.

"Pero usted dijo que habia muerto" grito menma en shock.

"Kakashi-sensei usted mismo lo revizo" grito sakura con miedo.

"Fue solo un estado temporal para simular su muerte, las armas que uso contra zabuza eran senbon, pueden penetrar muy profundo pero raramente matan a alguien, para un cazador anbu fingir la muerte es algo relatibamente facil, ese chico no queria acabar con zabuza, estaba tratando de ayudarlo" dijo kakashi sombriamente.

"Lo peor de todo es que ese chico lo noto pero por algun motivo no quiso interferir" dijo kakashi refiriendose a naruto.

"No me gusta ese chico sensei, su prescencia molesta a mi inquilino" murmuro menma sombriamente mientras los ojos de los demas con excepcion de tsunami y tazuna se abrian.

"Que quieres decir menma" pregunto sasuke.

Antes de que menma pudiera responder fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta, tazuna y tsunami fueron a abrir la puerta mientras kakashi y su equipo los seguian en caso de que fueran los hombres de gato.

Abrieron la puerta para revelar a los equipos de asuma y kurenai.

"¿Disculpe usted es tazuna?" pregunto kurenai mientras tazuna asentia. "Mi nombre es kurenai Yuhi y el es Asuma Sarutobi" dijo kurenai mientras asuma asentia.

Tazuna dejo entrar a asuma y kurenai junto a sus equipos.

"Yo, asuma kurenai" saludo kakashi con una sonrisa en su ojo.

"Kakashi" respondieron asuma y kurenai.

"Ustedes son los refuerzos" pregunto sakura mirando a los equipos 10 y 8.

"Si, frentesota" dijo ino mientras se burlaba de sakura.

"Que dijiste ino-cerdo" grito sakura con furia, ino se acerco a sasuke y lo abrazo.

"Ohhh sasuke-kun" grito ino mientras abrazaba a sasuke.

"Ino deja a sasuke-kun en paz, estaba perfectamente antes de que llegaras" grito sakura.

"Haa sasuke-kun debe estar arto de estar con tigo durante dos meses, ahora puede pasar tiempo con una mujer de verdad" dijo ino mientras chocaba su frente con sakura.

"Ino-cerdo"

"Frentesota"

"Ino-cerdo"

"Frentesota"

"INO-CERDO"

"fRENTESOTA"

En algun lugar de fiore dos niños de cabello rosa y negro se sintieron extrañamente copiados.

Kakashi y asuma observaban la pelea entre sus estudiantes con una gotita en la cabeza mientras kurenai negaba con la cabeza.

"Problematico" murmuro shikamaru. Chuji asintio de acuerdo con shikamaru.

"Hola menma-kun" saludo hinata a menma con un poco de tartamudeo.

"Hola hinata-chan" saludo menma alegremente.

"HaaHaa en momentos como este casi siento lastima por el" dijo kiba a shino mientras veia a sasuke ser jalado por ino y sakura como si fuera un muñeco de peluche.

"Matenme" penso sasuke.

Dejando de lado las payasadas todos se sentaron en la sala mientras tsunami les ofrecia una taza de te a los equipos de asuma y kurenai.

"Eto chicos, como reacciono minato-sensei por la mision" pregunto kakshi riendo nerviosamente.

"Bueno hokage-sama se preocupo un poco al principio pero se calmo rapidamente y nos envio a ayudarles a completar la mision" respondio asuma mientras sacaba un cigarrillo.

"Y kushina-sama" pregunto kakashi.

Asuma y los equipos 10 y 8 perdieron todo el color de su piel mientras kurenai reia malvadamente.

"Bueno kakashi solo te dire que cuides tus libros porno muy bien" murmuro kurenai sombriamente mientras el ojo de kakashi se abria y abrazo a su icha icha.

"Bueno dejando de lado las payasadas creo que mejor nos ponemos al dia con la gravedad de la situacion" dijo asuma seriamente mientras miraba a kakashi. "Danos los detalles de la mision" fruncio el ceño al notar que la cara del equipo de kakashi se volvio sombria.

"Bueno como ya sabran tuvimos un encuentro con los hermanos demonio" pregunto kakashi ganando un asentimiento de los jounin. "Cuando cruzamos la ocsta y llegamos tuvimos un encuentro con zabuza, el demonio de la neblina" dijo kakashi.

Los ojos de asuma y kurenai se abrieron como platos, pensar que se encontraria con uno de los 7 espadachines de la neblina y un maestro de asesinato silencioso.

"Que sucedio" pregunto kurenai.

"Pelee con zabuza pero me encerro con un jutsu de prision de agua" kakashi soltu un suspiro, sabia que la reaccion de los demas seria de shock despues de esccuchar esto. "Estaba punto de atacar a los chicos cuando aparecio el" murmuro kakashi sombriamente.

"Quien el" pregunto ino con curiosidad.

Kakashi paso los siguientes minutos explicando toda la pelea con zabuza, desde la paricion de naruto hasta sus habilidades, queda decir que todos en la sala estaban impresionados.

"Estas seguro de eso kakashi, bien podria ser un impostor" murmuro asuma no queriendo creer lo que kakashi decia.

"No hay duda, el estilo de taijutsu que uso era el interceptor del clan uchiha, solo con el sharingan puede ser usado" respondio sasuke. (Desconoce la existencia del hiken)

"Pero como puede ser posible, hasta donde se no hay registros de un uchiha de 15 años que haya desertado a la aldea" murmuro kurenai.

"No lo hay, pero hace 15 años una mujer uchiha escapo de aldea" dijo sasuke sombriamente. "Uchiha hitomi"

Kakashi, asuma y kurenai estaban impresionado ante eso, ellos recordaban muy bien a hitomi, la mujer que en su momento fue la kunoichi mas poderosa de konoha.

"Sasuke, estas insinuando lo que creo que estas pensando" pregunto kakashi en shock mirando a sasuke.

"No estoy seguro pero es probable" dijo sasuke.

"Quien es uchiha hitomi" pregunto sakura con curiosidad.

"Uchiha hitomi, en su momento fue la kunoichi mas poderosa de konoha, probablemente fue incluso mas poderosa que tsunade-sama y kushina-sama" dijo kurenai mientras los genin la miraban en shock.

"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE existio una kunoichi mas fuerte que mama y la abuela" pregunto menma con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Asi es, uchiha hitomi fue por mucho la mujer mas fuerte en nacer en el clan uchiha" respondio sasuke. "Mas importante aun fue una de las pocas en despertar la forma final del sharingan y ademas fue la hija de uchiha madara" termino sasuke.

"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" gritaron todos los genin.

"Dijiste madara" pregunto menma mirando a sasuke.

"Si" respondio sasuke.

"Quien es madara" pregunto kiba.

"Fue el uchiha mas poderoso en nacer dentro del clan uchiha, su poder era tal que solo era comparable con el del Shodai hokage" respondio esta vez kakashi mientras todos quedaban impresionados. "Su hija hitomi era una jounin de konoha pero desaparecio hace 15 años" termino kakashi.

"No estaras tratando de sugerir que ese chico es hijo de hitomi verdad kakashi" pregunto asuma con temor.

"No lo se asuma no lo se pero tenia el gunbai de madara uchiha con el" dijo kakashi.

"QUEEEEEEEEEEEE" gritaron asuma y kurenai.

"Estas seguro de eso kakashi" pregunto kurenai.

"Sensei no se si este tipo sea hijo de la tal hitomi pero al kyuubi no le gusta su prescencia" dijo menma mientras toda la sala lo miraba.

"Que te dijo el kyuubi menma" pregunto kakashi.

"Cuando recien interfirio en la batalla con zabuza se puso furioso y lo llamo madara, despues me dijo que tuviera cuidado y que no lo mirara a los ojos" dijo menma mientras todos lo miraban en shock.

"¿Cómo se llama el chico?¿Qué tan habil es el chico kakashi?" pregunto asuma.

"Dijo que se llamaba naruto uchiha, en cuanto a sus habilidades solo puedo decir que es un monstruo" dijo kakashi. "Su taijutsu y velocidad era muy superiores a lo que haya visto antes, era un maestro del estilo uchiha interceptor, su kenjutsu era muy superior al de zabuza creo que lo llamo Hiten mitsurugi ryu" dijo kakshi antes de mirar a menma. "Tu dijiste que ese estilo pertenecio a tu clan a que te referias menma" pregunto kakashi mirando a menma.

"Mama me habia contado que fue un estilo de espada creado por un ninja del clan uzumaki" dijo menma. "El hombre que lo creo fue tan habil con la espada que era capaz de acabar con 30 espadachines sin esfuerzo, fue llamado el Hitokiri Battosai" dijo menma sombriamente.

"Pero el estilo se perdio cuando uzu no kuni fue destruido, me pregunto como diablos ese tipo lo tiene" dijo menma.

"Con toda la evidencia no podemos negar que naruto sea probablemente hijo de uchiha hitomi, minato-sensei me conto una vez que ella era parte uzumaki, tal vez por eso tenga ese estilo, el lo llamo una herencia" dijo kakashi mientras todos asentian, eso era una posibilidad.

"¿Qué mas paso?" pregunto kurenai rompiendo el silencio.

"Tenia cuatro afinidades de la naturaleza, Katon, Futon, Raiton y Suiton, demostro mucha habilidad con las cuatro, realizo varios jutsus poderosos con un solo sello de mano y uso un jutsu de agua sin una fuente externa" dijo kakashi mientras todos se quedaban helados ante eso. "Tambien uso un jutsu parecido al hiraishin de sensei pero sin sellos y ademas tenia un sharingan completamente maduro, lo peor de todo es que nisiquiera rompio a sudar" termino kakashi mientras un silencio letal caia entre los ninjas de konoha.

"Entonces tenemos que informar a minato-sama cuanto antes de esto" dijo asuma.

"No primero tenemos que completar la mision, no podemos darnos el lujo de enfrentarnos a ese chico si no conocemos todo su poder" dijo kurenai mientras todos asentian.

"Alguna otra cosa paso kakashi" pregunto kurenai mientras miraba a kakashi.

"Bueno….." antes de que kakashi pudiera responder fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

"Viejo ya regrese" grito naruto mientras entraba en la sala a buscar a tazuna que estaba en la cocina con tsunami para dejar a los ninja hablar en privado.

"Hokage-sama" pensaron el equipo 8 y 10 mientras miraban a naruto.

"Asi que pediste refuerzos ehhh hatake" pregunto naruto mientras veia a los recien llegados, fruncio el ceño mientras notaba que los ninja los veia con incredulidad.

"Que demonios me ven" pregunto naruto con enojo.

"Eto chicos el es uchiha naruto" dijo kakashi mientras los jounin lo veian fijamente.

**Esta historia continuara…**

**Bueno asi termina este capitulo, no estoy muy convencido sobre como quedo pero espero su opinión, gracias a todos los que han comentado y han leído mi historia, es la primera vez que narro una batalla por favor no sean muy duros jejejeje.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo Cinco**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de ninguno de los animes o tecnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen.**

**Aclaracion**

**Genjutsu de bajo nivel no funciona en magos ya que el genjutsu controla el chakra y los magos no usan chakra, ilusiones como la de mystogan e ivan que sean de bajo nivel tampoco funcionan en ninjas por el mismo motivo.**

**Batalla en el puente**

Asuma Sarutobi y kurenai Yuhi, siendo dos de los jounin mas fuertes de konoha, dos personas que siendo unos niños tuvieron que ver los horrores de la guerra, habia hecho y visto cosas que harian vomitar a los mas debiles de mente, podian presumir que habian pocas cosas que los impresionaran, esa reputacion se habia ido a la mierda desde que llegaron a la casa del constructor de puentes, habian recibido demasiada informacion, pero nada se podia comparar ante el shock que estaban teniendo ahora. Frente a ellos que se hacia llamar uchiha naruto muy parecido a su hokage, exceptuando algunos rasgos faciales y que tenia el pelo mas salvaje, pero las coincidencias eran demasiadas para ignorarlas, ademas el aura de poder y respeto los hacia sentir un poco intimidados, la persona frente a ellos emitia una sensacion de paz y tranquilidad, pero tambien emitia una sensacion de poder que decia claramente que podia aplastarlos si el lo deseaba.

Los genin no estaban mejor, el equipo kakashi a pesar de aver estado con el un dia entero no podian dejar de sentir miedo y respeto ante la prescencia de naruto, a pesar de ser de su misma edad claramente era mas fuerte que ellos.

En cuanto al equipo 8 las reacciones eran distintas, Kiba y akamaru no podian evitar sentirse como si estubieran frente a un alfa, a pesar de ser alguien muy arrogante y no le gustaba a obedecer a otros su madre tsume inuzuka le habia enseñado a reconocer cuando alguien era mas poderoso que el, este tipo era evidentemente mas fuerte que el, Hinata por el contrario no podia evitar sentir como si estubiera frente su padre clonado 100 veces, la mirada de frialdad que tenia le recordaba mucho a la que algunos uchiha y hyugas tenian, Shino por el contrario no demostro ninguna emocion pero por dentro no pudo evitar sentirse un poco intimidado al notar que sus **kikaichu **tenian mucho miedo de la persona frente a ellos, con ayuda de sus insectos habia sentido su chakra y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no caer de rodillas.

El equipo 10 tuvo reacciones interesantes, Shikamaru solo murmuraba cosas aserca de rubios problemáticos pero aunque no lo demostrara el ya estaba teniendo una gran cantidad de teorias, todas solo apuntaban hacia una pero no lo diria hasta consultarlo con su padre, Chouji estaba tan impresionado de ver a un uchiha tan parecido a su hokage que tiro al piso su infame bolsa de papitas, ¿Ino? bueno ella practicamente lo desnudaba con la mirada.

"Pueden dejar de mirarme asi" ordeno naruto con irritacion en su voz, ya estaba bastante enojado despues de ver las condiciones en las que vivia la gente de este lugar, lo peor de todo es que no podian hacer nada debido a los matones de gato, en su mente pasaban cientos de escenarios sobre como torturar a gato lenta y dolorosamente.

"Ohhh lo siento naruto-san somos el refuerso del equipo de kakashi, yo soy kurenai yuhi y el es asuma sarutobi" dijo kurenai amablemente mientras asuma asentia despues de salir de su shock.

"Hmm, es un placer kurenai-san asuma-san" dijo naruto mientras asentia a los dos, no es que le guste la idea de los refuerzos pero habia tenido un dia de muchos corajes y no queria iniciar otro.

Un silencio incomodo inundaba la sala, naruto estaba muy tranquilo pero los ninja de konoha no sabían que decir, era una situación demasiado incomoda.

"Eto supongo que ya sabes que zabuza esta vivo verdad" pregunto kakashi rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

"Si lo se, desde el momento en que apareció su ayudante enmascarado" dijo naruto.

"NANII" gritaron el equipo siete.

"Supiste todo este tiempo que era un impostor y no lo detuviste" grito sakura haciendo que todos tuvieran un dolor de oídos.

"Como te llamas" pregunto naruto.

"Sakura" respondió sakura.

"Sakura, si vuelves a gritar de esa manera en mi presencia te mato" murmuro naruto de manera maliciosa.

"Hai" murmuro sakura muy asustada.

"Tenemos que prepararnos rápidamente, con sus heridas probablemente zabuza no se recuperara hasta dentro de una semana" dijo kakshi mientras todos asentían.

"Kakashi-sensei usted dijo prepárense rápido pero como lo haremos cuando apenas podíamos movernos" pregunto sakura.

"hmm aun puedo seguir entrenándolos" dijo kakashi mientras sakura aun lucia insegura.

"HaaHaa yo me preocuparía mas por los nuevos mercenarios que probablemente contratara gato" dijo naruto con un poco de diversión.

"Que quieres decir" pregunto asuma con desconfianza.

"No es obvio, por lo que puedo ver ustedes se han paseado sin el menor cuidado del mundo por la aldea mientras buscaban la casa del viejo, ha estas alturas probablemente gato ya sepa que están aquí y probablemente contrate mas mercenarios" dijo naruto mientras los ojos de los demás se abrían ante eso.

**Escondite de zabuza**

Haku estaba sentado junto a la cama donde zabuza estaba dormido, el no podía dejar de estremecerse al recordar como su maestro fue vencido fácilmente por un chico que tenia su misma edad.

Junto a ella estaban los hermanos demonio que fueron liberados por zabuza.

Sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos al escuchar como la puerta se abria revelando a gato con dos de sus guardaespaldas, pero la otra persona fue la que llamo su atención, era un hombre joven alto, de piel clara, ojos amarillos y pelo verde, llevaba puesto un chaleco antibalas negro, una camisa azul, pantalones blanco y botas negras.

"Un jounin el invencible ninja de elite, volviendo a casa como un patético brabucón, el demonio oculto entre la neblina haaa mas bien el cobarde oculto entre la neblina" dijo gato burlándose mientras se acercaba a zabuza. "Que tienes que decir al respecto" dijo gato pero zabuza no respondió. "Vamos se que estas despierto" dijo gato mientras acercaba su mano a zabuza.

Haku tomo el brazo de gato. "Aleja tus sucias manos de el" dijo haku mientras apretaba el brazo de gato.

"Ahhhhhhhh me rompes la muñeca" grito gato de dolor. Sus dos guardaespaldas estaban apunto de interferir pero haku los neutralizo rápidamente.

"Una oportunidad mas eso es todo, si fallas otra vez yo mismo te matare" dijo gato mientras se volteaba. "El es Gin in verdadero asesino de elite, o debo decir mago de elite, el les ayudara a contrarrestar los refuerzos de tazuna" dijo gato antes de irse dejando con ellos al ahora identificado como gin.

"Puedes dejar de fingir zabuza" dijo gin mientras veía como zabuza abria los ojos.

"Asi que lo notaste ehh" dijo zabuza. "Eres un mago ehh" pregunto zabuza un poco interesado, los magos normalmente no entraban al continente shinobi.

"Asi es, puedo preguntarte algo zabuza" pregunto gin mientras veía a zabuza. "Puedo sentir que tienes un nivel considerable ¿quien te dejo asi? Debió ser considerablemente fuerte" pregunto gin intrigado.

"Un mocoso llamado naruto uchiha" dijo zabuza.

Gin quedo en shock al escuchar ese nombre, de pronto el aire en la habitación se volvió helado un aura negra de poder magico frío rodeaba a gin, puso una sonrisa sadica y dijo:

"Peleaste con esa persona y sobreviviste ehhh debes considerarte afortunado" dijo gin maliciosamente mientras zabuza y haku lo miraban intrigado y con un poco de miedo.

"Lo conoces" pregunto zabuza.

"No personalmente pero he oído hablar de el, es conocido en todo earth-land, dejo de ser el mas buscado por los gremios oscuros cuando los que intentaron reclutarlo fueron aniquilados." Dijo gin sombríamente. "No me interesa lo que hagas con los demás pero quiero pelear con ese hombre, será un buen oponente para probar mis habilidades" dijo gin. "Mi poder como el **godslayer de hielo**" dijo gin sonriendo sadicamente.

**Casa de tazuna**

"Bueno yo creo que si ese es el caso mejor comenzamos con el entrenamiento" dijo kakashi mientras sacaba su icha icha.

"Lo mismo va para ustedes" dijo asuma mirando a su equipo.

"Tambien ustedes tomaran un entrenamiento de emergencia" dijo kurenai a su equipo.

"No veo para que se esfuerzan gato los matara es invencible" dijo inari entrando a la habitación con tazuna y tsunami.

"Inari eso no fue educado" dijo tsunami.

"Pero mama es la verdad ellos van a morir" dijo inari.

"Haa no nos subestimes mocoso somos ninjas" dijo menma sonriendo con arrogancia. "Ademas soy el hijo del cuarto hokage, gato es solo un civil" dijo menma.

"Eso no importa gato es imbencible" dijo inari obstinadamente mientras corria a su habitación.

Todos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido, era obvio que ya había perdido las esperanzas.

**Bosques**

**Momentos mas tarde**

Naruto se encontraba leyendo un libro sentado en la rama de un árbol, había enviado a un chi bunshin a proteger a tazuna mientras construía su puente. Naruto no podía dejar de preguntarse que nuevo mercenario contrataría gato, esperaba que fuera fuerte, el baile con zabuza había sido muy aburrido.

"Muy bien este parece un buen lugar" dijo una voz. Naruto levanto la vista de su libro y vio que los ninja de konoha estaban debajo de su árbol.

"Naruto-san pensé que estaba con el constructor de puentes" dijo asuma mientras veía a naruto en el árbol.

"Mmmm envie a un clon especial para protegerlo" dijo naruto simplemente mientras los demás asentían.

"Ok, ahora vamos entrenar el control de chakra" dijo kakashi.

"¿Control de chakra?" pregunto sakura.

"Asi es, aunque ustedes saben usar chakra aun no pueden controlarlo o administrarlo coreectamente. Con este ejercicio serán capaces de durar mas tiempo en batalla y podrán aprender jutsus mas facilmente" dijo esta vez kurenai mientras los gennin asentían.

"El ejercicio será trepar arboles" dijo kakashi y naruto tuvo que resistir las ganas de reir.

"¿Trepar los arboles?" tartamudeo hinata con curiosidad.

"Asi es solo hay una regla deben hacerlo sin usar las manos" dijo kakashi.

"Que esta bromeando" dijo kiba señalando a kakashi mientras los demás lo veian con duda.

"Haahahahahahahahahahahaha" naruto ya no pudo aguantar mas y empezó a reir.

"De que te ries teme" grito menma mientras señalaba a naruto. Naruto se limpio las lagrimas de reir y dijo.

"Me parece muy gracioso que a pesar de que están en una misión rango A no sepan algo tan básico como trepar arboles" dijo naruto mientras los jounin fruncían el ceño ya que era verdad.

"Haa no te preocupes todos sabemos trepar arboles" dijo kiba mientras los demás asentían.

"Baka" respondió naruto.

"QUE DIJISTE CABRON" dijo kiba señalando con el dedo a naruto mientras este reia con diversión ante lo fácil que era de provocar.

Naruto simplemente se paro en la rama y se puso a caminar por el tronco subiendo una rama mas arriba, los gennin lo veian con la boca abierta y los jounin ligeramente impresionados.

"COMO DIABLOS HICISTE ESO" grito kiba mientras naruto interiormente se preguntaba que demonios les enseñaban en konoha, entendía que no todos podían ser inmensamente fuertes tomando en cuenta que solo eran gennin, pero por lo menos esperaba que les enseñaran si quiera lo básico.

"Hmm pensar que son gennin y no saben algo tan básico de los ninja" dijo naruto mientras los gennin y sus sensei lo miraban. "Solo concentra tu chakra en los pies y trata de trepar el arbol" dijo naruto simplemente.

Los gennin miraron a sus sensei mientras estos asentían y les daban un kunai a cada uno para marcar su progreso. Todos hicieron lo que naruto dijo, algunos calleron por exceso de chakra y otros por usar muy poco, solo hinata, ino y sakura lo lograron.

"Problemático, si usamos poco chakra el árbol no podrá sostenernos pero si usamos demasiado el árbol se rompera" dijo shikamaru.

"Nooo, mis papas T_T" lloro chouji.

"Maldita sea" dijo kiba mientras apretaba los dientes.

"….." shino, bueno el era shino.

"Oigan esto es divertido" dijo sakura desde arriba de un árbol.

"Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo frentesota" dijo ino junto a sakura.

"Esto es divertido" tartamudeo hinata con una sonrisa.

"Como rayos ellas si pudieron" grito menma mientras señalaba las chicas.

"Hmm" dijo sasuke.

"Es porque tienen muy poco chakra" dijo naruto simplemente sin quitar la vista de su libro. "Mientras menos chakra tienes mas fácil es de controlar, la mayoria de las personas con bajas reservas de chakra se dedican al ninjutsu medico o al genjutsu" dijo naruto ganándose una mirada de kurenai. "Bueno los dejo con sus juego yo me voy al puente" dijo naruto antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo.

"Kakashi viste eso, se parecía al hiraishin de minato-sama" dijo asuma en shock.

"Si es lo mismo que uso contra zabuza" murmuro kakashi.

"¿Qué demonios es ese tipo?" dijo kurenai expresando lo que todos estaban pensando.

**Puente**

Tazuna y sus pocos trabajadores se encontraban construyendo el puente, una mirada triste se podía apreciar en sus rostros, la mayoría de los trabajadores se había ido por miedo a represalias de gato, si seguían asi no podrían terminar el puente. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando vio que _naruto _que se encontraba recargado junto a unas tablas exploto en una lluvia de sangre.

"Ahhhhhhh" grito tazuna en pánico.

"Jejeejeje lo siento debi avisarle primero" dijo naruto riendo nerviosamente mientras aparecia en un destello amarillo.

"Que demonios fue eso, como estas aquí si acabas de explotar en sangre" pregunto tazuna con miedo.

"Jejejeje fue mi clon de sangre" dijo naruto.

"Me estabas protegiendo con un clon" murmuro tazuna con un poco de molestia.

"Descuida aunque sea un simple clon era el equivalente de cuatro zabuzaz jeje" dijo mientras tazuna quedaba impresionado, si un clon de este chico era asi de poderoso se preguntaba que tan poderoso era el original.

"Increible" murmuro tazuna mientras naruto limpiaba la sangre con un jutsu de agua, frunció el ceño al ver que había muy pocos trabajadores.

"¿Dónde están los demás trabajadores?" pregunto naruto mientras tazuna ponía una mirada triste.

"Se han ido, tienen miedo de que gato los mate" dijo tazuna.

"Bueno tendremos que solucionar eso **Kage bunshin no jutsu**" grito naruto mientras un ejercito de clones aparecia.

"Con esto es suficiente" gritaron sus clones mientras tazuna los veía con la boca abierta, este puente sin duda se terminaría.

**Casa de tazuna**

**Horas mas tarde**

Naruto, tazuna y los ninjas de konoha se sentaron a comer la cena preparada por tsunami, inari estaba en silencio viendo fijamente su plato. Despues de la cena tsunami amablemente les sirvió a sus invitados una taza de te, bueno en el caso de naruto y tazuna compartían una botella de sake, todo ante la mirada de disgusto de tsunami y kurenai.

"Naruto-san no crees que eres demasiado joven para beber" pregunto tsunami mientras naruto se encogía en hombros.

"Mmmm como dice el dicho, edad suficiente para matar edad suficiente para beber, además no es que me preocupe lo he hecho desde los 12 años" dijo naruto mientras tsunami lo miraba no muy convencida.

"Disculpen esta fotografía esta rota hay alguna razon" pregunto sakura mientras señalaba una fotografía en la pared, era una fotografía de la familia de tazuna con lo que parecía ser un pedazo arrancado. "Inari estuviste observando esta fotografía toda la cena, parecía que había alguien en la foto pero la rompieron apropósito eso es un poco extraño no creen" dijo sakura inocentemente mientras la familia de tazuna se tensaban.

"Era mi esposo" dijo tsunami sin emociones.

"En esta tierra solian llamarlo heroe" dijo tazuna, inari se levanto de la mesa.

"Inari a donde te diriges" pregunto tsunami mientras inari la ignoraba y salía de la cocina. "Padre no puedes hablar asi enfrente de el y lo sabes" grito tsunami mientras se dirigía a buscar a inari.

"Cual es su problema" pregunto kiba.

"Problemático, seguro que hay una historia detrás de todo esto verdad" dijo shikamaru mientras veía a tazuna.

(**es la misma que en el canon, no la narrare**)

"Desde ese dia inari cambio como toda nuestra gente, perdimos la esperanza" dijo tazuna con pesar.

**Dias despues**

Han pasado unos dias desde que tazuna les había contado sobre kaiza, con ayuda de los clones de naruto el puente había progresado rápidamente, asuma quedo boquiabierto cuando vio la cantidad de clones que naruto podía hacer, había ido con ino, sakura y hinata que eran las que mejor control de chakra tenían, cuando asuma le pregunto como podía hacer tantos clones el respondió que tenia demasiado chakra.

Actualmente todos se encontraba cenando, sasuke y menma había llegado un poco tarde ya que habían tomado todo el dia en su entrenamiento.

"Mañana todos iremos al puente, probablemente zabuza atacara mañana" dijo kakashi mientras todos asentían.

"Eh encontrado la base de gato, mientras ustedes se encargan de zabuza yo me encargare de gato" dijo naruto mientras los demás asentían, aunque no le guste trabajar con ninjas de konoha era la mejor forma de evitarse un dolor de cabeza.

"Chico hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde que nos conocimos pero no había tenido la oportunidad pudiste haber ido y matar a gato sin ningún problema pero te quedaste para ayudarnos porque" pregunto tazuna con curiosidad mientras todos lo veian con curiosidad.

"Francamente pude haberlo hecho pero cuando escuche como gato trataba a la gente de esta aldea no pude evitarlo, eh visto a tipos como gato toda mi vida y eh desarrollado cierto instinto por detenerlos" respondió naruto con sinceridad mientras algunos lo veian con un nuevo respeto.

"Ahora que lo pienso naruto-san porque estaba tras gato en primer lugar" pregunto kurenai mientras los demás lo veian con curiosidad.

Naruto se quedo pensativo por unos segundos pensando si decirles la verdad o no.

"Solo le dire que los negocios de gato son mas sucios de lo que ustedes creen" dijo naruto sombríamente. "Al matar a gato me aseguro de que cierta organización pierda una fuente de ingresos potencial" dijo naruto mientras los jounin lo veían con intriga pero no preguntaron mas ya que sabían que el no les diría nada.

Lagrimas empezaron a caer del rostro de inari.

"Todos esos entrenamientos son inútiles, gato tiene todo un ejercito los va derrotar y luego los matara" grito inari con locura mientras tazuna y tsunami lo veian con tristeza. "Todas esas palabras bonitas no significan nada, el fuerte siempre gana y el débil siempre pierde" grito inari mirando a todos los presente.

"Haa como si fueramos tan debiles" dijo menma con arrogancia.

"Porque mejor no se callan el solo verlos me enferma, siempre riéndose y jugando por todo, no saben nada de esta tierra solo son unos metiches, seguramente han vivido protegidos en su aldea ninja y no saben lo que es sufrir…." Grito inari con demencia, pero se detuvo cuando noto que naruto de le daba una mirada cruel y sin sentimientos.

Naruto estaba muy cabreado cuando escucho a inari hablar asi, el mismo a pesar de tener a madara vio desde muy pequeño lo cruel que podía ser el mundo, recordó su primer asesinato, las personas que salvo durante sus misiones, la esclavitud a la que erza fue sometida, inconscientemente activo su ems y decidió poner en su lugar al mocoso.

"Escúchame niño, en primer lugar yo no vengo con ellos asi que no hables como si me conocieras" dijo naruto mirando a inari que estaba muy asustado. "En segunda no hables del sufrimiento como si fuera cualquier cosa, pudiste haber perdido a kaiza pero tienes a tu abuelo y una madre que se preocupa por ti" dijo naruto mientras inari comenzaba a llorar. "Yo ni siquiera conoci a mi madre porque ella murió por traerme al mundo" dijo naruto mientras los ojos de todos especialmente los de los ninjas de konoha se abrían como platos. "Mi padre es un maldito malnacido que ni sabe que existo, me tuve que manchar las manos de sangre desde que tenia cuatro años, mi ultima familia murió cuando tenia diez y la única persona que llegue a considerar mi mejor amiga fue sometida a una infancia que solo se puede describir como un infierno" dijo naruto fríamente mientras todos lo veian con los ojos abiertos. "Si prefieres quedarte sin hacer nada y vivir de rodillas no me importa pero no hables del sufrimiento de esa manera en mi prescencia, quedate como el mocoso cobarde y lloron que eres, yo prefiero luchar y morir por mis ideales que vivir de rodillas ante la injusticia de este mundo maldito" termino naruto mientras inari caia de rodillas llorando.

"BAKA fuiste muy lejos, solo es un niño" grito ino pero fue silenciada por una mirada de asuma.

"Viejo voy a salir un momento" dijo naruto mientras tazuna asentía.

Despues de que naruto salió un silencio incomodo quedo entre los que estaban en la habitación, inari se había ido corriendo a su habitación mientras tsunami lo seguía.

"Asuma-sensei, los ojos de ese chico eran diferente a un sharingan normal, que eran" pregunto shikamaru.

"Esos ojos eran el Eterno Mangekyo Sharingan" dijo kakashi sombríamente.

"¿Mangekyo sharingan?" pregunto menma con curiosidad.

"Son el ultimo nivel del sharingan, pero el como obtenerlos es un misterio" dijo asuma.

"¿Qué es tan importante de esos ojos?" pregunto kiba.

"Esos ojos fueron una de las tantas habilidades que convirtieron a madara uchiha en un dios entre los hombres" respondió esta vez tazuna trayendo un silencio letal entre los ninja.

**Puente**

**Al dia siguiente**

"Que demonios paso aqui" grito tazuna, habían llegado al puente junto a los ninjas de konoha, naruto había ido a atacar la base de gato. Frente a ellos todos los trabajadores estaban inconscientes. "Alguien estuvo aquí, alguien los ataco" grito tazuna.

"Asi que ya están aqui" pensó kakashi mientras un banco de neblina cubria el puente.

"Hay otras cuatro prescencias con zabuza" pensó menma.

"Kakashi, veo que trajiste refuerzos ehh" se escucho la voz de zabuza, hinata, ino y sakura rodeaban a tazuna mientras los demás se ponían en guardia. "Mira ese todavía tiembla" dijo zabuza refiriéndose a sasuke mientras un grupo de clones de agua los rodeaban.

"Estoy temblando por la emocion" dijo sasuke.

"Adelante sasuke" dijo kakashi.

Los clones trataron de atacar a los ninjas pero sasuke los destruyo con un kunai.

"El tonto esta mejorando, parece que ya tienes un rival haku" dijo zabuza mientras aparecia frente a los ninjas de konoha, junto a el estaban haku con su mascara anbu, los hermanos demonio y Gin.

"Eso parece" dijo haku.

"Parece que tenia razón, el acto del cazador ninja fue una farsa, y por lo visto también liberaron a los hermanos demonio" dijo kakashi.

"Ahh" gimio sakura.

"Hipocrita" dijeron sasuke y menma.

"Ósea que todo eso del ninja cazador que protege a su aldea solo fue un acto" grito tazuna con enojo.

"Debe estar muy nervioso ahora que lo descubrimos" dijo sakura con seguridad mientras haku los observaba.

"Y con esa mascara puesta a quien cree que engaña" dijo menma.

"Suficiente, me encargare de el, escondido tras esa mascara como si fuera un payaso" dijo sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun" gritaron ino y sakura al unisono mientras todos tenían una gotita en la cabeza.

Entonces asuma noto la prescencia de gin.

"Asi que naruto-san tenia razón todo el tiempo" dijo asuma mientras los otros lo escuchaban. "Gato contrato a otro mercenario" dijo asuma mientras ahora todos miraban a gin.

"Me siento alagado de que finalmente noten mi prescencia, pueden llamarme gin" dijo gin mientras sonreía con diversión. "Donde esta uchiha" pregunto gin notando que naruto no estaba con ellos.

"De donde me conoces" pregunto sasuke.

"No tu debilucho, me refiero a uchiha naruto" dijo gin mientras que sasuke lo fulminaba con la mirada.

"¿Lo conoces?" pregunto kurenai con los ojos entrecerrados.

"No exactamente, pero quiero probar mis habilidades contra ese hombre no tengo que perder mi tiempo con insectos como ustedes" dijo gin mientras los jounin lo miraban con odio.

"HAAHAA debo decir que es una suerte que no este ese mocoso aquí, me sorprendió bastante al saber quien era realmente siendo honesto fue un milagro siquiera haber sobrevivido" dijo zabuza con un deje de diversión y tristeza, fue un golpe para su orgullo haber sido vencido por un niño.

"¿De que estas hablando?" pregunto kurenai con desconfianza, tenían muy escasa información sobre naruto, casi puras teorías, pero era obvio que gin savia quien era.

"Solo les dire que son unos tontos, estuvieron compartiendo techo con una de las personas mas fuertes del mundo y nunca lo notaron" dijo gin mientras los ninjas de konoha entraban en shock.

"Basta de charlas" grito zabuza.

"Sasuke, menma ustedes encárguense del enmascarado, kiba, shino, chouji y shikamaru ustedes tomen a los hermanos demonio, asuma, kurenai utedes encárguense de ese tipo, pero tengan cuidado, algo en el no me gusta" ordeno kakashi. "Yo me encargare de zabuza" dijo kakshi mientras desbloqueaba su sharingan.

Todos asintieron mientras se separaban para enfrentar a sus respectivos oponentes.

(Las peleas serán igual que en el canon excepto que sasuke y menma destruyen la defensa de haku con una combinación de **Katon: goukakyu no jutsu** y **Futon: Daitoppa, **la de los hermanos demonio solo era para mantener ocupados a los demás, asi que solo narrare la pelea de gin para mostrar un poco de sus habilidades)

"Asi que ustedes son mis oponentes ehh es una lastima esperaba un poco mas pero servirán de calentamiento para cuando llegue uchiha" dijo gin.

"No nos subestimes" dijo asuma con irritación mientras kurenai fruncia el ceño.

"Entonces demuéstrenme lo que pueden hacer" dijo gin fríamente.

Asuma se abbalanzo sobre gin cos sus cuchillos en las manos, canalizo chakra de viento en sus manos pero gin lo esquivaba hábilmente sin hacer nada por contratacar, eso paso durante los próximos minuto pero gin que se estaba aburriendo le dio un potente puñetazo a asuma mandándolo a volar hacia donde estaba kurenai.

"Ahh" grimio asuma. "Ya es hora kurenai" dijo asuma mientras kurenai asentía, hizo unos sellos de mano y dijo.

"**Magen: Jubaku satsu**" grito kurenai tratando de poner a gin bajo un genjutsu, para su sorpresa no funciono.

"Lo siento pero esas ilusiones de bajo nivel no funcionan en mi ya que no uso chakra" dijo gin sombríamente. "**Cañon del dios del hielo**" grito gin mientras juntaba sus manos.

Asuma y kurenai quedaron en shock cuando vieron que un circulo negro aparecia frente a gin mientras este extendia sus manos, de repente de sus manos salió un rayo negro de lo que parecía ser viento helado.

"**Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu**"grito asuma después de salir de shock haciendo sellos de mano y escupiendo una bola de fuego, el jutsude asuma apenas pudo reducir la fuerza del ataque, asuma empujo a kurenai mientras el recibia el ataque.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" grito asuma mientras sentía que su cuerpo se entumecía y congelaba.

"ASUMA" grito kurenai mientras corria a revisar a asuma, afortunadamente el ataque no hizo mas que entumecer las partes de su cuerpo ya que gin no uso el ataque en plena potencia.

"Que demonios fue eso, eso no fue un ataque normal" murmuro asuma.

"Eso fue mi magia, yo soy Gin el **godslayer de hielo**" dijo gin con orgullo mientras los dos jounin quedaron en shock.

"Eres un mago, que haces aquí en el continente shinobi, es muy raro que alguien de earth-land venga aqui" pregunto kurenai en shock mientras ayudaba a asuma a apoyarse.

"Digamos que no tenia mucho que hacer asi que cuando gato buscaba un mercenario no fue muy difícil aceptar" dijo gin con indiferencia.

"Si usas hielo entonces yo usare fuego" dijo asuma mientras se separaba de kurenai, paso por varios sellos de mano. "**Katon: Haisekisho**" grito asuma mientras escupía una nube de humo que envolvió a gin.

Gin miraba curiosamente la técnica, el no creía que esto fuera simple humo, noto que asuma chasqueaba los dientes mientras la nube empezaba a explotar rápidamente se protegió.

"**Escudo del dios del hielo**" grito gin mientras un circulo mágico aparecia debajo suyo y una esfera de hielo negro lo protegía de la explosión.

Asuma espero a que el humo se disipara, tenia la esperanza de que eso hubiera funcionado, para su horror gin estaba siendo protegido por una esfera de hielo, el escudo se abrió revelando a gin completamente ileso.

"Fue un buen ataque asuma-san pero no lo suficiente" dijo gin mientras sonreía.

Asuma en un intento desesperado trato de enfocarse en el taijutsu, durante los siguientes minutos asuma y gin estuvieron intercambiando golpes y patadas pero gin era mas fuerte físicamente que asuma.

Asuma entro en una posición extraña y murmuro.

"**Raigo: senjusatsu**" dijo asuma, una figura dorada empezó a formarse detrás de asuma, pero de repente lo que parecía ser un monje se tranformo en un demonio.

Gin sintiendo que eso era poderoso se preparo. "**Armadura del dios del hielo**" dijo gin mientras una armadura de hielo negro negro cubria su cuerpo, el instinto de gin no fallo ya que varios puños rojos hechos de chakra empezaron a golpearlo pero gracias a su armadura no lo afectaron demasiado.

"Ahhh sin duda eso fue un gran ataque, de no ser por mi armadura eso habría sido peligroso" dijo gin jadeando un poco mientras asuma fruncia el ceño.

Kurenai que estaba a distancia ya que contra gin sus habilidades no servían, no podía evitar sentir preocupación por asuma, en toda su vida nunca habían peleado con un mago, sus habilidades era prácticamente desconocidas, eso sin contar que era evidentemente muy fuerte.

Asuma jadeaba ligeramente, todavía no se recuperaba del primer ataque de gin, además que ese ultimo jutsu consumio mucho de su chakra, paso por varios sellos de mano y dijo, "**Futon: Fujin no jutsu**" grito asuma mientras escupía viento de su booca que se volvia gris ya que se combinaba con el polvo.

"**Bramido del dios del hielo**" grito gin mientras una enorme esfera de viento helado salía de la boca de gin, asuma y kurenai trataron de protegerse del ataque cubriendo su cuerpo con chakra, pero el ataque fue demasiado fuerte, toda la zona quedo congelada con hielo negro, asuma callo de rodillas mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

"Fue un encuentro interesante asuma-san pero creo que es hora de acabar con eso" dijo gin mientras se acercaba a asuma, una cuchilla de hielo se formo en su mano mientras que kurenai veía con horror como gin se preparaba para decapitar a asuma.

Asuma cerro los ojos mientras esperaba su final, el cual nunca llego.

Naruto había aparecido frente a el y pateo a gin a distancia.

"Creo que llegue justo a tiempo" dijo naruto para si mismo, hace unos momentos había ido a la mansión de gato con la intención de asesinarlo, cuando llego se encontró con una sorpresa, el lugar estaba vacion, al no encontrar nada decidió dirigirse al puente pero en el camino sintió dos prescencias maliciosas cerca de la casa de tsunami, llego justo a tiempo para ver que dos matones de gato se estaban llevando a tsunami e inari se estaba enfrentando a ellos, naruto derroto fácilmente a los matones, después de reconocer el valor de inari se puso a interrogar a los matones, se mostraron muy resistentes a la hora de hablar de su jefe pero después de apuntar a sus joyas de la familia concentrando magia relámpago con ikazuchi no kiba le contaron incluso la historia de su vida.

Gato había decidido usar a todo su ejercito para atacar a los ninjas de konoha y a el mismo cuando estuvieran demasiado débiles, matando en el proceso a sus mercenarios para no pagarles, después de escuchar esto uso su kami no kosen para llegar al puente rápidamente solo para ver a asuma apunto de ser asesinado.

"Jejeje pensar que gato contrataría un mago ehhh" dijo naruto mientras miraba a gin.

"Haahahahahahaha alfin llegas uchiha" grito gin con una sonrisa sadica.

"Ohhh veo que me conoces pero yo a ti no, ¿Quién eres?" pregunto naruto.

"Mi nombre es Gin el godslayer de hielo" dijo gin sonriendo.

"Interesante" murmuro naruto. "Personalmente quiero evitar un baile en estos momentos, mientras hablamos gato viene hacia acá con su ejercito de matones planea matarnos a todos cuando estemos cansados" dijo naruto mientras asuma y kurenai lo veian con horror.

"HaaHaa tenia el presentimiento de que era un maldito traidor pero nada me detendrá de tener esta pelea, eh esperado demasiado tiempo" dijo gin sonriendo.

"Hmm supongo que no puedo evitarlo, bailemos gin" dijo naruto sonriendo sadicamente.

"**Bramido del dios del hielo**" grito gin.

"**Arashiryu no hoko**" grito naruto mientras escupía un rayo de relámpagos blancos.

Ambos ataques chocaron causando grietas debajo del puente, aunque naruto se estaba conteniendo bastante tenia que admitir que gin era fuerte, al final ambos ataques empataron.

"_Puede usar magia_" pensó kurenai en shock.

"Hmm estas a la altura de tu reputación uchiha" dijo gin sonriendo

"Tambien eres bueno" dijo naruto.

"**Golpe cangelante del dios del hielo**" grito gin mientras trataba de golpear a naruto.

"**Arashiryu no tekken**" grito naruto mientras esquivaba el golpe y golpeaba a gin en la quijada.

Gin expezo a concentrar energía mágica en sus manos y dijo. "**Espadas del dios del hielo**" dijo gin mientras dos espadas negras de hielo se formaba en sus manos.

"Interesante" dijo naruto mientras gin trataba de cortarlo con sus espadas. Naruto salto hacia atrás.

"**Espadas sagradas del dragon de la tormenta**" grito naruto mientras cruzaba sus manos sobre su pecho y enviada dos ráfagas de energía, gin trato de detener el ataque con sus espadas pero para su sorpresa se rompieron.

"Sin duda eres bueno pero veamos como lo haces contra esto **Esfera del dios del hielo**" grito gin mientras extendia las manos formando una enorme bola de hielo. Naruto esquivo la bola hábilmente pero para su sorpresa esta exploto en pedazos enviando una ráfaga de energía fría, tuvo que envolverse en su armadura dragonslayer de tormenta para salir ileso.

"Buen ataque" dijo naruto antes de tomar su gunbai. "Pero veamos como te defiendes de esto" dijo naruto mientras activaba su ems y concentrada llamas negras sobre su gunbai. "**Enton: infierno negro**" grito naruto mientras enviaba una ráfaga de viento con llamas negras.

"**Armadura del dios del hielo**" grito gin mientras se cubria con su armadura pero para su sorpresa su cuerpo se quemo ligeramente.

"Esas son las legendarias llamas negras del mangekyo, haha sin duda es un honor contra alguien como tu" dijo gin sonriendo aunque se notaba un poco agotado.

Gin y naruto se abalanzaron uno sobre el otro y durante varios minutos estuviero tratando de golpearse pero para sorpresa de gin naruto no tenia n ingun rasguño.

"Gin eres muy poderoso, sin duda me estoy divirtiendo con ese baile pero los hombres de gato no tardaran en llegar" dijo naruto con un poco de decepcion.

"Entonces terminemos con un solo ataque" dijo gin antes de juntar sus manos. "**Tecnica secreta: Devastacion del dios del hielo**" el ataque que salió de las manos de gin congelo todo el trozo del puente donde estaban peleando, era una versión mucho mas grande del cañon de hielo.

"**Arte secreto: Lanza sagrada del dragon de la tormenta**" grito naruto mientras de sus manas salía una lanza hecha de energía blanza, lo que paso a continuación sorprendió a gin, la lanza de naruto domino su ataque con gran facilidad y lo golpeo.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" grito gin mientras sentía un dolor enorme en todo su cuerpo. "Parece que me venciste, fue un honor haber peleado contigo" dijo gin antes de caer inconciente.

Naruto creo un clon que recargo a gin, asuma y kurenai contra una esquina mientras el buscaba a los demás, su instinto del peligro lo hizo voltar hacia atrás y vio a kakashi realizar una técnica relámpago que copio con su ems, estaba a punto de empalar a haku con su técnica, haku trato de salvar a zabuza, naruto queriendo evitar muertes innecesarias usando el kami no kosen apareció frente a kakashi y detuvo el ataque de kakashi con su mano.

"Haku, estabas dispuesto a dar tu vida por mi" dijo zabuza en shock.

"Claro zabuza-sama usted es mi persona preciosa" dijo haku sin su mascara.

"Nunca te lo dije antes pero eres como una hija para mi" dijo zabuza soltando unas lagrimas.

"Zabuza-sama" dijo haku en shock mientras abrazaba a zabuza.

"Cual es el significado de esto" grito kakashi.

"Solo evito muertes inecesarias, además ya no somos enemigos" dijo naruto tranquilamente mientras soltaba a kakashi.

"A que te….." no pudo terminar su frase ya que fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de alguien aplaudiendo.

"Que gran trabajo zabuza, debo decir que estoy decepcionado, tu tmabien gin no puedo creer que tu también fallaras" dijo gato mientras que detrás de el se encontraba su ejercito de matones.

"Parece que tenias razón naruto" murmuro gin mientras despertaba.

"Gato cual es el significado de esto" grito zabuza con enojo.

"Lo siento zabuza, gin, pero ustedes son demasiado caros" dijo gato.

En ese momento aparecieron shikamaru, kiba, sino y chouji que habían matado a los hermanos demonio. Menma y sasuke están recargados en una esquina con tazuna y las chicas.

"Vaya vaya kakashi parece que ya no somos enemigos" murmuro zabuza mientras kakashi asentía.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo" dijo kakashi.

"Son demasiados" murmuro sakura en shock.

"Matenlos a todos pero dejen vivas a las mujeres, podrían serme utiles" dijo gato maliciosamente mientras sus matones se reian.

Sus risas fueron interrumpidas por los aldeano armados que llegaron al puente comandados por inari.

"Antes de atacarlos tendrán que pasar sobre nosotros" grito un aldeano.

"HAI" gritaron todos los demás.

"Todos están aqui" dijo tazuna en shock

"Ya saben lo que dicen el héroe siempre llega al final" dijo inari.

"Parece que has aprendido mocoso" murmuro naruto mientras inari sonreía.

"Vamonos de aqui" grito gato que se preparaba para escapar.

"HaaHaa crees que te dejare escapar tan fácilmente gato" dijo naruto mientras aparecia tras gato con kami no kosen.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" grito gato con miedo al ver que naruto había aparecido detrás del el.

"Me la he pasado toda la semana pensando en todos los posibles métodos para asesinarte por todos tus crimenes" dijo naruto maliciosamente. "Pero después de mucho pensarlo he encontrado el método ideal" dijo naruto con una sonrisa que lo hacia pensar que estaba frente a un shinigami. Tomo a gato y reapareció junto a los demás.

"Gin, zabuza podrían cuidar de el" pregunto naruto sonriendo mientras gin y zabuza se estrechaban las manos y sonreían de forma psicópata.

"Claro mocoso nosotros lo trataremos muy bien" dijo zabuza mientras tomaba a gato del pie.

Naruto enfoco su atención en los matones.

"Me encargare de ustedes yo mismo" dijo naruto seriamente mientras veía a los matones.

"HaaHaa crees que un mocoso como tu pueda solo contra todos nosotros" rio un maton.

"Es cierto solo es uno" dijo otro maton mientras reian locamente.

"Eso creen ehh" naruto formo el sello del caballo y dijo. "**Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku**" grito naruto mientras que escupía una ola de fuego que era mas larga que el propio puente.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" fue lo que se escucho mientras todos los matones gritaban y pedían misericordia.

"Que poder" murmuro zabuza en shock.

"Que demonios es ese jutsu" grito sasuke.

"Increible" murmuro hinata.

"Este chico es otra cosa" dijo tazuna.

"Bueno gato, ahora es hora de que recibas tu castigo" dijo naruto mientras miraba a gato que estaba cubierto de golpes cortesía de zabuza y gin.

"No me mates, te dare lo que quieras pero no me mates" pidió gato con miedo.

"¿Lo que sea?" pregunto naruto inocentemente. Saco un documento y una pluma de su mochila y se lo dio a gato. "Firma esto, con esto todo el dinero que le has robado a esta gente volverá a donde pertenece" dijo naruto mientras que los aldeanos se sorprendían al escuchar eso.

"Esta bien pero no me mates" murmuro gato mientras firmaba.

"Bueno todo listo" dijo naruto sonriendo mientras le entregaba el documento a gato, este estaba a punto de irse cuando naruto lo detuvo. "A donde crees que vas" dijo naruto.

"Tu dijiste que no me matarias" dijo gato con miedo.

"Pos supuesto y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas" dijo naruto sonriendo mientras gato suspiraba aliviado. "Pero yo no dije que ellos no lo harian" dijo naruto con una sonrisa cruel mientras pateaba a gato a los pies de los aldeanos. "Este hombre ha sido el responsable de su desgracia, hagan justicia como lo deseen" grito naruto mientras los aldeanos lo alababan.

"Ahora tendremos nuestra justicia" gritaron los aldeanos mientras tomaban a gato.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" grito gato.

El pueblo había sido salvado, todos había recuperado la fe, todos alababan a naruto, su héroe, los gritos de gato siendo torturado por los aldeanos se escucharon toda la noche mientras los aldeanos celebraban.

**Puente**

**Dias después**

Despues de la batalla en el puente y la celebración por la caída de gato, los ninjas de konoha se habían tomado su tiempo para sanar sus heridas, fue un shock para ellos escuchar de boca de asuma y kurenai que gato había contratado a un mago y que naruto podía usar la magia, habían tratado de sacarle información pero este paso casi todo el tiempo con gin, zabuza y haku.

El puente fue terminado rápidamente con todos los aldeanos ayudando a construirlo y con un poco de ayuda de los clones de naruto.

Los ninjas de konoha se encontraban despidiéndose de los aldeanos, naruto se había ido un dia antes con gin, zabuza y haku dejándole una nota a tazuna.

"Es una lastima que naruto-nii se haya ido tan rapido" dijo inari con un poco de tristeza.

"Vamos inari no estes triste seguramente esta bien" dijo tsunami.

"Bueno nosotros debemos regresar a la aldea, fue un placer señor tazuna" dijo kakashi mientras los demás asentían y se ivan.

"Como llamaremos al puente" pregunto un aldeano.

"Que les parece el super puente de tazuna" pregunto tazuna.

"NO" dijeron todos mientras negaban con la cabeza dejando a tazuna en un aura depresiva.

"Que les parece **El gran puente naruto**" dijo tazuna.

"Ese me gusta" dijo inari.

"En honor al héroe que nos devolvió la esperanza, además presiento que ese nombre se convertirá en leyenda algún dia" murmuro tazuna mientras todos asentían.

**Konoha**

Los ninjas de konoha llegaron rápidamente a konoha, no se detenían mas que para descansar, tenían información de vital importancia para el hokage, los jounin mandaron a sus alumnos a casa mientras ellos se dirigían a la torre hokage. Tocaron la puerta.

"Adelante" se escucho una voz detrás de la puerta, abrieron la puerta y fueron recibidos por una escena que ni en sus sueños mas salvajes pensaron ver.

Frente a ellos el yondaime hokage, Senju Minato se encontraba en un estado deplorable, estaba sentado en su silla con moretones en su cara y un parche hecho de gasas en su ojo izquierdo, varias partes de su cuerpo vendadas la mejilla inchada y junto a el varios aparatos que lo mantenían vivo.

"MINATO-SENSEI" grito kakashi preocupado por su mentor.

"Hokage-sama que le paso" pregunto asuma en shock.

"Ocurrio un ataque a la aldea mientras no estabamos" pregunto kurenai con preocupación.

"Calmense nada de eso paso" dijo minato tratando de calmar a los jounin.

"Entonces que sucedio" pregunto kakashi preocupado sobre lo que pudo haber pasado para dejar al legendario kiiroi senkou en ese estado.

"Lo que paso fue….."

FLASHBACK

Minato se encontraba en su oficina peleando contra su nemesis.

El papeleo.

Frente a el había una gran torre de papeles que le había tomado todo el dia realizar.

"Minato-kun" dijo kushina entrando a su oficina.

"Que sucede kushi-chan" pregunto minato un poco nervioso, la sonrisa que tenia era demasiado dulce, eso profetizaba algo muy malo.

"Es verdad que mandaste a rescatar al equipo de mi hijo a dos equipos gennin sin experiencia, por si fuera poco los enviaste a una misión de tipo A" pregunto kushina conservando su dulce sonrisa pero con un aura demoniaca rodeándola.

"Eto kushi-chan se que pudo haber sido impulsivo pero asuma y kurenai están con ellos, se que estarán bien" respondió minato muy asustado.

"Porque no se lo explicas a sus padres" respondió kushina mientras la puerta se abria revelando a fugaku, mikoto, yoshino, shikaku, hiashi, chouza, inoichi, tsume, mebuki, kizashi, shibi, todo con cara de estar enojados.

"Ehh hola amigos como les va" pregunto minato nerviosamente.

"Senju enviaste a mi hijo a una misión tipo A siendo solo un gennin" grito fugaku con furia.

"Minato" grito mikoto con una aura malévola rodeándola.

"Mas te vale que mi hija este bien minato porque si noo…" dijo hiashi en sus raros momentos de padre sobreprotector.

"Si sirve en mi defensa los chicos insistieron en completar la mision" dijo minato mientras se preparaba para usar el hiraishin, como si leyera sus pensamientos shikaku lo atrapo con su kagemane no jutsu y hiashi sello su chakra con su juken.

"De esta no te salvas hokage-sama" dijo chouza mientras sostenía a minato haciendo crecer su brazo.

"Sera mejor que no interfieran ANBU porque si no hare que lo que va apasar a continuación sea mil veces peor para ustedes" dijo kushina maliciosamente mientras los anbu sabiamente escaparon.

"Lo sentimos hokage-sama pero no queremos morir" fue lo ultimo que dijeron los anbu.

"COBARDES" grito minato.

Durante el resto del dia los gritos del hokage se escucharon en otda la aldea.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Eso fue lo que paso" termino minato mientras los jounin tenían una gotiita en sus cabezas.

Dejando de lado las payasadas.

"El informe de la mision" dijo minato seriamente.

"Lo que paso fue…." Kurenai no pudo terminar de hablra ya que un anbu apareció en la oficina.

"Hokage-sama el consejo solicita su prescencia" dijo el anbu que tenia una mascara de tigre.

"Gracias tigre enseguida ire" dijo minato mientras el anbu asentía y se retiraba. "Kakashi, asuma y kurenai, vendrán conmigo al consejo ahí me darán el informe" dijo minato sin saber en lo que se estaba metiendo. Despues de que kakashi consiguió una silla de ruedas para minato y asuma y kurenai llevaban los aparatos del hokage se dirigieron a la cámara del consejo.

**Sala del consejo**

La sala del consejo es un cuarto cercano a la torre hokage, en el centro hay una mesa grande donde se sientan los miembros del consejo.

El consejo esta formado por cuatro poderes, los ninjas que son los jefes de clan y el comandante anbu, los civiles esta formado por los hombres y mujeres mas ricos de konoha, y los ancianos que son homura, koharu, danzou y sarutobi.

"A que se debe esta reunión tan urgente hokage-sama" pregunto un civil.

"Yo no llame a esta reunion" dijo minato.

"Yo fui quien llamo a esta reunion" dijo danzou mientras homura y koharu asentían.

"¿Porque?" pregunto sarutobi mientras veía a danzou, cualquier cosa que sea definitivamente no iba a ser bueno.

"Recientemente nos acabamos de enterar de la existencia de cierto ninja" dijo danzou.

"¿Qué es tan importante de este ninja para que nos llamen?" pregunto hiashi, en su opinión era estúpido llamar al consejo por esto, prefería quedarse en casa y leer su icha-icha.

"Ustedes lo sabran pronto. Pajaro" dijo koharu mientras aparecia un anbu con mascara de pajaro. "Abre la primera pagina de la sección clase S y leela para el consejo" ordeno koharu mientras le lanzaba el libro bingo a pájaro.

El asintió y leyó la sección indicada.

"**Nombre: Naruto Uchiha"**

"**Edad: Aproximadamente 15 años"**

"**Apariencia: Mide alrededor de 1.70 de altura tiene ojos azules piel palida y pelo rubio, es muy parecido al yondaime hokage"**

"**Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno"**

"**Nivel de amenaza: Clase S"**

"**Niveles de chakra: Nivel bijuu"**

"**Habilidades especiales: Puede usar magia, Usa una técnica de teletransportacion parecida a la del yondaime hokage, Puede crear agua de la nada,usa una habilidad rara aparentemente magia que llama elemento tormenta"**

"**Armas: Lleva en su espalda el gunbai que perteneció a uchiha madara"**

"**Chakra elemental: Naruto uchiha es muy hábil con las técnicas elementales, es muy capaz de usar raiton, katon y suiton ninjutsu, probablemente pueda usar futon"**

"**Recompensa: Cien millones de tyu en iwa, oto y suna"**

Todo el consejo se quedo en shock.

"Eso es imposible, el sharingan es un kekkei genkai que pertenece a konoha seguramente es un impostor" grito un civil mientras los demás asentían.

"Les aseguro que no es un impostor" dijo kakashi ganando la atención del consejo.

"Explicate kakashi" dijo minato tranquilamente pero por dentro era un estallido, con el tiempo había llegado a creer que la profecía que le daba a entender que hitomi tuvo un hijo suyo era solo una coincidencia ya que los contactos de jiraiya no la habían encontrado por ningún lado.

"Muy bien todo empezó cuando…" kakashi comenzó a explicar todo lo acontecido durante la misión, desde el encuentro con zabuza hasta la pelea en el puente. Decir que todos estaban en shock era un juego.

"Pensar que gato contrataría a un mago" murmuro hiruzen pero todos lo escucharon, todos estaban de acuerdo con el, la mayoría de los presente en su vida habían visto a uno. "Como es que gato pudo contactar uno, normalmente no vienen al continente shinobi" pregunto sarutobi.

"Yo tampoco estoy muy seguro pero por lo que encontró tazuna en los registros de gato cuando registraron su base parece que trataba de extender su fortuna haciendo negocios en fiore, probablemente contacto a gin ahi" dijo kakashi mientras todos asentían.

"Pero de donde habrá salido este naruto uchiha, según yo se ningún uchiha rubio a nacido en el clan uchiha" murmuro hiashi sin notar que fugaku se tenso.

"Nosotros ya tenemos una teoría" dijo kurenai ganando la atención del consejo.

"Cual es" pregunto danzou.

"Creemos que es hijo de hitomi uchiha la cual abandono konoha hace 15 años, la misma edad del niño" dijo kurenai sombríamente.

3

2

1

"NANII" grito todo el consejo en shock.

"¿Kurenai están seguros de esto?" pregunto homura con nerviosismo.

"Son demasiadas coincidencias para ignorarlas, tiene el gunbai de uchiha madara, el padre de uchiha hitomi, conoce su técnica firma Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku, es un maestro del taijutsu interceptor que solo es conocido por el clan uchiha y lo mas importante tiene un sharingan muy poderoso" dijo kakashi trayendo un silencio incomodo a la sala.

"Hokage-sama hay otra cosa que tenemos que decirle" dijo asuma.

"Que es asuma" pregunto minato lo mas tranquilo que pudo, sus emociones estaban muy inestables, se acaba de enterar sin el conocimiento de los demás que tenia un hijo y no sabia que hacer.

"Creemos que hitomi uchiha esta muerta" dijo asuma.

La sala se lleno de un silencio incomodo, los jefes de clan que fueron los amigos de hitomi no pudieron evitar sentirse triste ante eso, fugaku no sabia que pensar, sabia que esto le dolería mucho a mikoto.

"En que se basan para pensar eso" pregunto minato ocultando su preocupación.

"En los pocos momentos en que el chico solto algo de información fue cuando menciono que su madre murió al nacer" dijo asuma sombríamente. "Tambien menciono que la persona que lo crio murió tambien" dijo asuma mientras la cara de minato se volvió una expresión de dolor al pensar en su posible hijo crecer solo pero lo escondió rápidamente con solo sarutobi notandolo.

"Entonces debemos capturarlo, el nos ayudara a fortalecer a konoha" dijo un civil mientras los jefes de clan, minato y sarutobi fruncían el ceño.

"Estoy de acuerdo, el sharingan es un blodline de konoha, no podemos permitir que caiga en manos enemigas" dijo homura mientras los civiles y sus compañeros danzou y koharu asentían.

"Ademas con el poder de la magia podríamos colocarnos en la cúspide de las naciones ninja" dijo koharu salivando ante la idea.

"Me temo que eso no será posible" dijo sarutobi mientras los civiles y los ancianos fruncían el ceño.

"Porque no sarutobi" dijo danzou.

"Porque no olvides que hitomi-chan incluso hoy en dia sigue siendo una persona apreciada por el daimyo y su esposa, crees que el permitirá que traten de capturar al hijo de hitomi" dijo sarutobi.

"Pero el sigue siendo un miembro del clan uchiha seguro que si fugaku-sama acepta" dijo un civil antes de ser interrumpido por fugaku.

"Incluso si yo me prestase para este plan eso no seria posible ya que los ancianos de mi clan expulsaron a hitomi poco después de que se fuera, legalmente no tengo ningún drecho sobre ella o su hijo" dijo fugaku seriamente aunque interiormente estaba sonriendo, el haría lo posible para evitar que los ancianos hagan planes en contra del hijo de hitomi.

Los civiles y los ancianos estallaron en protesta.

"SUFICIENTE" grito minato desatando su instinto asesino por elcual todos excepto danzou y sarutobi calleron de rodillas. "No capturaran o harán nada en contra del chico, le enviare un mensaje a jiraiya para que lo busque pero no para ser un arma sino para ser un miembro de konoha por su voluntad entendieron" dijo minato intensificando su instinto asesino, los civiles técnicamente mojaron los pantalones.

"Hai hokage-sama" gritaron todos al unisono.

"Por cierto minato" dijo danzou mientras todos fruncían el ceño ante la falta de respeto. "No crees que es mucha coincidencia que ese niño se parezca a ti" dijo danzou enigmáticamente mientras minato se ponía nerviosa.

"No veo ningún problema con eso, hay muchas personas rubias en el mundo además de minato y algunos uzumaki tenían ojos azules, recuerda que hitomi también es uzumaki" dijo hiruzen en defensa de minato, el sabia muy bien que minato ocultaba algo pero ya tendría respuestas a su debido tiempo. Danzou miro con odio a sarutobi por arruinar su plan para antagonizar a minato pero decidió dejarlo asi.

"Bueno si eso es todo pueden irse" dijo minato mientras todos abandonaban la sala.

Todos aun estaban procesando la información que acababan de recibir, sin duda esto lo sabria toda konoha al final del dia, danzou estaba pensando en enviar a un grupo de sus anbu raíz para capturar al niño uchiha, el seria su arma definitiva que lo convertiría en hokage.

Poco sabia que sus acciones serian el inicio de su perdición.

Nadie noto la pequeña figura que estaba en la ventana.

"**Debo informar a naruto-sama de esto**" murmuro la figura con voz infantil antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

**Esta** **historia** **continuara….**

**Asi termina el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado no soy muy bueno narrando peleaas, a los que sepan como les agradecería unos consejos, muchas gracias a los que han leído y comentado mi fic.**

**Algunos han preguntado sobre el akatsuki, el enmascarado sigue siendo óbito pero el que lo manipulo será un villano de mi propia creación, será un uchiha de elite, pero no es ninguno de los que he mencionado en la historia.**

**Algunos han preguntado cuando será el reencuentro entre naruto y erza, no será hasta cuando naruto tenga 18 pero no se preocupen, hare un timeskip después de la pelea con el líder de akatsuki, muchos se preguntaran a quien enfrentara naruto después del akatsuki, solo les dire que naruto actualmente aun no es tan poderoso como lo era madara cuando murió, pero es tan fuerte como hashirama en su mejor momento, el villano principal será tan fuerte que naruto deberá obtener un poder equivalente al de madara.**

**Les dare pistas durante el fic.**

**En lo personal opino que nagato no merecía morir, solo fue una victima de un mundo de guerras, los que estén de acuerdo en que deje a nagato y konan vivos y que sea el maestro de naruto cuando despierte el rinnegan háganmelo saber.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo Seis**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de ninguno de los animes o tecnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen.**

**Reacciones, Naruto vs A**

**Kaminari no kuni**

**Dias después de la reunión del consejo**

En un pequeño pueblo en kaminari no kuni, naruto se encuentra actualmente descansando en una posada, frente a el estaba lo que parecía ser un cachorro de tigre.

"**Eso fue todo lo que paso naruto-sama**" dijo el pequeño tigre mientras en su hocico llevaba unos archivos que le entrego a naruto.

"Bueno trabajo sasha" dijo naruto mientras se dirigía hacia un pequeño refrigerador en su habitación y sacaba un pescado. "Puedes retirarte" dijo naruto mientras le lanzaba el pescado a sasha.

"**Hai naruto-sama**" dijo sasha mientras desaparecia en una nube de humo.

Naruto estaba observando los archivos frente a el con un poco de curiosidad. Dias antes de dejar nami no kuni había enviado a su invocación de tigre a seguir a los ninja de konoha, el sabia que ellos informarían al hokage y el consejo de su existencia, el no quería sorpresas, también le había ordenado a sasha infiltrarse en raíz para obtener la información posible, madara siempre le había advertido que tenia que tener cuidado con raíz y danzou, solo quería analizar a su enemigo potencial.

Se tomo su tiempo de revisar personalmente todos y cada uno de los archivos, lo que vio le horrorizo, los archivos estaña repletos de operaciones que si calleran en manos del hokage, danzou seria torturado y ejecutado públicamente.

Las operaciones que llamaron su atención fuero las siguientes.

Secuestro de huérfanos: Danzou llevaba años enviando a sus anbu a secuestrar a los huérfanos de konoha y los pueblos pequeños en el país del fuego, con el objetivo ampliar su ejercito de raíz y convertirlos en armas definitivas.

Proyecto Izanagi: Danzou junto con orochimaru habían matado a algunos uchiha y crearon un brazo hecho con células del primer hokage, Danzou se había implantado el brazo junto con varios sharingan para poder usar el izanagi, secretamente había matado a uchiha shisui para obtener el genjutsu mas poderoso.

Operación invasión: Orochimaru planea invadir konoha, danzou planea ayudarle a entrar durante los exámenes chunin, su objetivo es matar al yondaime y al sandaime, danzou planea mover las piezas a su favoy para convertirse en hokage.

Operación mokuton: Orochimaru con el respaldo de danzou secuestro a varior bebes de konoha y trato de replicar el mokuton, solo un bebe sobrevivió, actualmente trabaja para el hokage.

Proyecto inmortalidad: Orochimaru estaba obsesionado con obtener el cuerpo perfecto y ser inmortal, después de intensas investigaciones descubrió que el recipiente perfecto seria un uchiha o un senju, con un jutsu de tranferencia del alma.

Operación vigilancia: Danzou había puesto entre los gennin a un espia de su raíz llamado Sai, su objetivo vigilar a los herederos de los clanes, si son una amenaza para danzou eliminarlos.

Naruto estaba horrorizado, danzou y orochimaru eran monstruos, sabia que tenia que encargarse de orochimaru cuando se diera la oportunidad, estaba demasiado obsesionado con los uchiha y los senju para su gusto, solo esperaba que no supiera el secreto de los seis caminos.

Naruto llego al ultimo archivo, lo que vio lo dejo completamente perturbado.

Operación uzumaki: Cuando la raíz cayo en manos de danzou, la organización se convirtió en algo muy distinto a lo que deseaba el nidaime hokage, de una organización que protegía a konoha desde las sombras se convirtió en una fabrica de armas sin emociones para saciar los deseos egoístas de danzou, cuando kushina uzumaki se convirtió en el jinchuriki del kyuubi danzou trato de convertirla en un miembro de raíz para asegurar que su lealtad fuera a el y no al clan uzumaki, pero con la protección de clan senju fue imposible, entonces decidió asegurarse de que el kyuubi permaneciera para siempre en konoha, con el sharingan que robo de su compañero de equipo, uchiha kagami, el padre de shisui el cual tenia un genjutsu incluso mas poderoso que el de su hijo, fue capaz de controlar a los tres kages de iwa, kumo y kiri para destruir al clan uzumaki, todo esto al costo de la vista del ojo, disfrazando a sus anbu de ninjas de iwa, kumo y kiri fue capaz de retrasar la ayuda enviada por konoha lo suficiente para que el clan fuera destruido, pero los uzumaki sellaron en su ultimo momento la isla para proteger el conocimiento que danzou tanto ambicionaba.

Muchas emociones pasaban por el rostro de naruto, shock, odio, furia, trisiteza, activo su sharingan y murmuro.

"Danzou estas mas que muerto" dijo naruto oscuramente.

**Kaminari no kuni**

**Al dia siguiente**

Naruto se encontraba actualmente en medio del bosque, junto a el estaban varios cuerpos que pertenecían a unos anbu enmascarados con la palabra RAIZ en sus frentes, si antes naruto estaba enojado ahora estaba histérico.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu**" grito naruto mientras ponía sus manos en el suelo, en una nube de humo apareció sasha.

"**Que sucede naruto-sama**" pregunto sasha con preocupación al ver a su invocador tan enojado, de no ser por su pelo rubio juraría que estaba frente a madara.

"Sasha dejaste mi kunai del hiraishin en konoha como te lo pedi" pregunto naruto, aunque su **arashiryu no yoroi **y su kami no kosen eran mas practicos que el hiraishin, el todavía lo usaba apara algunos usos muy utiles como teletransportar técnicas o transportarse a lugares que no conocía.

"**Por supuesto naruto-sama**" contesto sasha. "**Porque lo pregunta**" pregunto sasha.

"Voy a darle un regalito a cierta momia" dijo naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo.

**Konoha**

**En la noche**

Danzou caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a su base, hace una hora minato había solicitado una reunión con el consejo, lo extraño fue que no hablaron de nada importante, solo cosas banales como el comercio y lo bien que se encontraba konoha, minato había actuado muy extraño, de no ser porque es imposible el juraría que minato estaba en un genjutsu, pero eso es imposible ¿Verdad?.

Hace unos días había enviado a un escuadron con algunos de sus mejores anbu a buscar al niño uchiha, tenia la esperanza de que en unos días llegara con su nueva arma, con el niño uchiha de su lado y su alianza con orochimaru konoha estaría a sus pies. Con ese pensamiento entro a su base subterránea.

Cuerpos mutilados y varios charcos de sangre fue lo que encontró, todos sus anbu excepto los que estaban en misiones habían sido aniquilados, las celdas donde estaban los niños secuestrados estaban vacías y algunos anbu que habían perdido sus mascaras tenían expresiones de terror en sus caras.

"Que demonios paso aqui" grito danzou con furia.

Era el inicio de sus desgracias futuras.

**Kaminari no kuni**

**Un dia después**

Naruto estaba caminando rumbo al siguiente pueblo, acabar con las fuerzas de danzou era mucho mas fácil de lo que pensó, no le divertía en lo mas minimo bailar con seres que no tenían emociones, decidió acabarlos rápidamente con su kami no kosen.

El originalmente había pensado en matar a danzou en ese momento pero decidió no hacerlo, seria llamar demasiado la atención, la masacre a raíz podía interpretarse como un ataque enemigo pero la muerte de alguien como danzou sin duda seria interpretado como venganza, muchas personas harian lo imposible por ver al viejo halcón de guerra muerto.

No podía dejar de recordar como habían sido las cosas después de la misión de nami no kuni, gin junto a zabuza y haku habían regresado a earth-land, gin había decidido unirse a un gremio y zabuza y haku decidieron ir con el, zabuza pensaba que si había mas personas tan fuertes como gin y naruto seria interesante ir ahí.

Despues de despedirse y prometerles una revancha futura a zabuza y gin fue directamente a kaminari no kuni, había escuchado algunos rumores sobre el akatsuki en este lugar y decidió buscar información aquí.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió cinco prescencias acercándose, una de ellas era gigantesca, espero unos minutos hasta que las prescencias aparecieron frente a el, el siempre tenia la extraña suerte de toparse con gente rara.

La primera persona era un hombre muy alto y musculoso que de no ser porque sentía el enorme chakra dentro suyo juraría que usaba esteroides, tenia piel oscura, pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás, un pequeño bigote y una barba de chivo. Lleva puesto un abrigo blanco abierto, pantalones verdes, sandalias ninja, en ambas manos traia dos pesas, y llevaba un cinturón que parecía de luchador. Este hombre es A el yondaime raikage.

La segunda persona era una mujer de pelo rubio atado con vendas en una cola de caballo, lleva una blusa purpura con diseño de nubes, pantalón morado y sandalias ninja. Esta mujer es Yugito Nii, la actual jinchuriki del niibi y una de las kunoichis mas fuertes de kumo.

Le tercera persona en opinión de naruto tenia mucha pechonalidad, tiene pelo corto rubio, piel blanca y unos enormes….. bueno ya saben, lleva puesta una falda corta negra, un traje escotado, botas altas y un chaleco antibalas en la cintura como si fuera faja. Esta mujer es samui, una de las kunoichis mas fuertes de kumo.

La cuarta persona es un hombre de piel oscura, pelo blanco amarillento que cubre uno de sus ojos, tiene dos tatuajes, uno en cada brazo con el signo del rayo y el agura, lleva puesta una camisa de cuello alto sin mangas y un uniforme jounin de kumogakure y tenia una mirada aburrida que le recordaba mucho a la de hatake. Este hombre es darui, uno de los jounin mas fuertes de kumo, actual poseedor del rayo negro y la mano derecha del raikage.

La ultima persona en opinión de naruto era el único normal de todos, tenia pelo rubio con puntas a los lados y piel blanca, lleva puesto un uniforme jounin. Este hombre es C, un jounin de kumo y uno de los sensores y ninja medico mas calificados de kumo.

"Genial porque nunca puedo encontrarme con gentes normales, un grandulo con un evidente caso de abuso de esteroides, una mujer gato, una mujer que le crecieron de mas y una versión kumo de hatake, tu el ultimo eres el único que parece una persona normal" murmuro naruto haciendo un puchero.

El raikage tenia una mirada de furia en su rostro mientras sus acompañantes le daban una mirada fulminante.

**Kumogakure**

**Hace unos momentos**

Kumogakure es una aldea que hace honor a su nombre, esta en medio de un conjunto de montañas, los residentes de kumo se encontraban haciendo sus actividades cotidianas, era uno de esos raros momentos de paz.

"NANII" fue el grito que resonó en todo kumo.

"Darui estas seguro de esto" pregunto el raikage seriamente mientras miraba a darui.

"Estoy seguro raikage-sama un equipo gennin que regresaba de una misión vio a naruto uchiha en un pueblo cercano" dijo darui mientras miraba al raikage.

Hace unos momentos el raikage estaba recibiendo un informe de samui y yugito sobre una misión, de repente entro darui diciendo que naruto uchiha estaba en kaminari no kuni, cuando A vio la imagen de naruto en el libro bingo quedo en shock, pero quedo muy emocionado cuando se entero que podía usar una técnica que podía competir con el hiraishin, siendo el raikage existían pocos ninja que podían competir con el, actualmente el único ninja que podía vencerlo era el yondaime hokage pero ahora que es un kage pelear con el podía ser considerado un acto de guerra, después de enterarse de este desarrollo envio a un equipo anbu para buscar a naruto para pelear con el.

"Darui llama a shii, iremos a buscar a naruto uchiha, samui, yugito ustedes también vienen" dijo A.

"Raikage-sama esta seguro de esto" pregunto yugito nerviosamente.

"Ella tiene razón raikage-sama naruto uchiha no ha hecho nada en contra nuestro" dijo darui.

"No vamos a capturarlo, pero hace mucho que no peleo con alguien con una velocidad comparable con la mia, no perderé esta oportunidad para desafiar a ese hombre" dijo A con convicción.

"Supongo que no tenemos otra opcion" dijo samui fríamente.

"VAMOS" grito A mientras hacia un ollo en la pared

**De vuelta con naruto**

"Al fin te encontré uchiha" grito A mientras miraba a naruto.

"Ohhhh pero si es el yondaime raikage, ¿A que debo el honor de su prescencia?" pregunto naruto con diversión.

"He venido a pelear contigo" dijo A.

"Conmigo ¿Porque?" pregunto naruto.

"Escuche que tienes una técnica que puede competir con el hiraishin cualquier persona que tenga esa velocidad debe pelear conmigo" grito A mientras activaba su **Raiton no yoroi **y trataba de golpear a naruto.

Naruto sonrio, sin duda este era el baile que tanto había deseado, activo su arashiryu no yoroi y choco su puño con el de A.

"Haahahahahah por ahí hubiera empezado, vamos a bailar" grito naruto mientras elevaba su poder mágico. El poder de ambos había provocado que una esfera de energía se formara a su alrededor. El piso estaba siendo agrietado y las rocas pequeñas estaban elevándose.

"Que demonio" grito yugito al ver que naruto usaba una armadura parecida a la del raikage.

"Este tipo, tiene un poder incluso mas grande que el de raikage-sama" dijo shii que había sentido la cantidad de poder de naruto. "Esa capa de energía esta hecha de una energía desconocida probablemente magia" murmuro shii.

"Ustedes no interfieran en esta lucha" ordeno A mientras miraba a sus subordinados.

"HAI Raikage-sama" asintieron a regañadientes.

Naruto ladeo la cabeza para esquivar un puñetazo de A, rápidamente golpeo el estomago de A.

A gimio ligeramente de dolor, el golpe le había dolido bastante, además se movio muy rápido.

A se recupero rápidamente y se agacho un poco para darle un potente golpe en las costillas a naruto, para su sorpresa naruto no sintió dolor alguno, su factor de curación le daba una resstencia casi inhumana.

"Buen golpe pero no lo suficiente" grito naruto mientras estaba en el aire por el golpe de A. Naruto le dio un rodillazo en el mentón y rápidamente una patada en el cuello.

A sintió mucho dolor después de ese ataque, sin duda naruto era muy hábil en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, su velocidad y fuerza era probablemente mejor que la suya, sin contar su resistencia, el golpe que le había dado debió romper algunas costillas, pero estaba frente a el sonriendo y sin ningún rasguño.

A rápidamente agarro las piernas de naruto y lo estrello en el piso, varias frietas se formaron a su alrededor, sin soltar su pierna lo arrojo con fuerza, usando su raiton no yoroi apareció encima de naruto y le dio un potente golpe en la cara, naruto que estaba usando su armadura de tormenta se estrello contra el suelo provocando la aparición de un gran cráter.

Una nube de polvo se formo alrededor, A salto de la nube de polvo generada por su ataque, no había manera de que se levantara.

"Todo termino" dijo samui fríamente.

"hahahahahahahahaha en serio" dijo naruto saliendo del cráter, el se veía ileso, excepto que se había quitado su chaqueta y la playera, su armadura de tormenta seguía activa.

"Imposible" murmuro A en shock.

"**Ese collar se parece mucho al del viejo**" dijo el niibi desde el interior de yugito.

"Lo siento raikage pero este baile apenas comienza" grito naruto antes de aparecer frent darle un potente puñetazo mandándolo a volar.

A gruño un poco mientras se levantaba del piso, su ojo estaba sangrando por el ataque pero su sangre hervía por la emoción, esto si era una batalla. A corrió hacia naruto y se preparaba para golpearlo pero naruto lanzo un golpe haciendo que sus puños choquen una ves mas, el suelo detrás de naruto y A fue destruido.

"Eres un monstruo" dijo A con una enorme sonrisa, trato de golpear a naruto con la otra mano pero naruto envio otro golpe provocando otra onda de choque.

"Lo mismo digo" dijo naruto con una sonrisa, naruto tomo a A por las muñecas y le dio una poderosa patada en la mandibula, lanz apareció frente a el dando un codazo en las costillas, naruto comenzó a lanzar una serie de potentes y rapidos golpes a A provocando heridas y moretones en todo su cuerpo.

Antes de que naruto pudiera seguir sintió las manos de A agarrarlo por la cabeza, A le dio un poderoso cabezazo que gracias a su resistencia y piel de dragonslayer no afecto casi nada. Naruto hábilmente se libero de las manos de A, salto en el aire y golpeo con su codo a A en la cabeza provocando un intenso dolor al raikage.

Naruto aterrizo en posición agachada y golpeo a A en la cara, A contrataco golpeando a naruto en la cara pero para su sorpresa sintió como si no hubiera hecho mucho daño.

A tomo la cabeza de naruto y le dio una patada mandándolo a volar. Mientras estaba en el aire, A salto y comenzó a golpear a naruto, multiples golpes a gran velocidad golpearon a naruto, de no ser por su resistencia y su armadura le hubieran dolido un poco, sin duda se estaba divirtiendo con este baile. A queriendo terminar de una vez por todas salto y pateo a naruto en la barbilla, reboto varias veces por el piso.

Naruto se levanto y vio como A empezaba a elevar su chakra, sin duda se preparaba para un potente ataque, A apareció enfrente de naruto y le dio un poderoso golpe en el estomago.

"Se acabo" grito A mientras tomaba a naruto por la cintura con ambas manos y lo levanto del suelo.

"**Raigu Bombu**" grito A mientras golpeaba a naruto contra el suelo generando una explosión y una nube de polvo que cubrió todo el lugar.

Darui, Shii, Yugito y Samui se quedaron sin aliento ante la batalla presenciada.

"Se acabo, nadie ha sobrevivido a eso" dijo darui mientras shii asentía.

"Sii…." Murmuro yugito de acuerdo con sus compañeros, no había forma de que sobreviviera a eso.

A respiraba pesadamente, naruto sin duda lo había golpeado muy fuerte durante la pelea, estaba sorprendido de que ninguno de sus golpes le había provocado el mas minimo daño pero al final había caído.

"Peleaste bien mocoso pero ese ataque fue demasiado para ti" murmuro A mientras se daba la vuelta.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha" se escucho una risa que resonó por todo el lugar.

"Imposible" pensaron los ninja de kumo y el raikage.

La nube de humo de discipo para revelar a naruto con su ems activado y una energía roja rodeándolo, parecían ser unas costillas. El no tenia ningún rasguño.

"Imposible como sobrevivió a eso" grito samui en shock.

"Sin duda eres muy poderoso" dijo naruto mientras desactivaba su Susano y salía tranquilamente del cráter. "Hace mucho que no me divertía de esta manera, pero es hora de terminar con esto" dijo naruto mientras concentraba su poder, en su pecho apareció un sello con el signo del poder. "KAI" grito naruto rompiendo el sello. "Seras el primero en ver mis verdaderos poderes" grito naruto.

Antes de que A pudiera reaccionar naruto apareció con kami no kosen frente a A, naruto le dio una patada en la barbilla enviándolo a volar (Como cuando natsu y gajeel pelearon), volvió a teletransportarse junt empezó a golpear brutalmente al raikage.

A estaba en shock, hace un segundo parecía que había ganado pero ahora estaba siendo brutalmente dominado, naruto pateo a A enviándolo a estrellarse contra el piso, el golpe genero un enorme cráter.

"Ah Ah Ah como demonios hiciste eso" dijo A respirando pesadamente y con la vista borrosa mientras se levantaba.

"Fue mi kami no kosen, mi tecnica espacio tiempo" dijo naruto.

"RAIKAGE-SAMA" gritaron los ninjas de kumo.

"Terminemos con esto" dijo naruto mientras comenzaba a elevar su poder mágico.

Lo que sucedió a continuación dejo con la sangre helada al raikage y a los ninjas de kumo, un aura blanca con rayos empezó a cubrir a naruto, el piso comenzó a temblar ante la magnitud del poder, nubes cubrían el cielo y gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, el viento asoto a los ninjas con fuerza y rayos empezaron a rugir en el cielo. (Como cuando Jose y makarov pelearon pero mas genial) El poder mágico de naruto tomo forma de una cabeza de dragon y un circulo mágico apareció frente a su boca.

"**Arte secreto:** **Bomba sagrada del dragon de la tormenta**" rugio naruto mientras una esfera de energía se formo en la boca del dragon, los jounin y el raikage miraban con terror el ataque, el dragon escupió la bola de energía y se dirigió hacia los ninja.

"**Escudo de relámpago**" gritaron los jounin y el raikage, un escudo de relámpago se formo frente a ellos pero apenas logro reducir el daño del ataque.

"Ahhhhh" fue el grito que se escucho.

Las nubes se disiparon, la lluvia se detuvo y los truenos desaparecieron, los ninjas de kumo estaban de rodillas con varias heridas en el cuerpo, el raikage apeas permanecía conciente.

"Ustedes sin duda son muy poderosos" dijo naruto. "Hace mucho que no me divertía asi" dijo naruto con una sonrisa.

"Lo mismo digo mocoso" dijo A antes de caer inconsciente.

"Raikage-sama" gritaron los jounin de kumo mientras shii trataba de levantarse para curar al raikage.

"Eres un medico verdad" pregunto naruto mientras veía a shii el cual asintió débilmente.

"Toma esto" dijo naruto mientras de su bolsa de armas sacaba una píldora de alimento y se la daba a shii. "Tomatela y cura al viejo, fue un peleador digno y no vale la pena que muera aquí" dijo naruto antes de tomar su ropa y desaparecer en un destello amarillo.

Los ninja hicieron lo indicado, después de que shii los curara tomaron al raikage y regresaron a kumo.

Estaban tan concentrados en la batalla que no notaron que estaban siendo observados.

…**.**

Jiraiya el sapo sabio no era alguien fácil de impresionar, siendo uno de los 3 legendarios sannin, haber vivido dos guerras ninja y haber visto a un usuario del rinnegan había hecho creer a jiraiya que ya no había nada que pudiera impresionarlo.

Hace unos días su estudiante le había enviado un mensaje por medio de los sapos para informarle todo lo que paso en la misión en nami no kuni y sobre la aparición de naruto uchiha, jiraiya quedo en estado de shock cuando recibió el mensaje, había estado buscando al niño y a su madre durante años pero ninguno de sus contactos lo había encontrado, jiraiya sabia que debía darse prisa ya que probablemente danzou enviaría a sus anbu a cazar al chico a espaldas de minato.

Cuando uno de sus contactos le dijo que vio a alguien parecido al yondaime en kaminari no kuni rápidamente fue a investigar. Nada preparo al superpervertido para lo que vio, la batalla entre naruto y el raikage fue impresionante, varias veces tuvo que contenerse para intervenir, fue un tremendo shock ver como el chico rompia un sello y usaba una técnica espacio-tiempo superior a la de su estudiante para dominar al raikage, pero su ultimo ataque fue lo que realmente lo dejo aterrado, eso parecía una bomba bijuu pero mas pequeña, lo peor de todo el chico no recibió ningún rasguño y no había roto a sudar.

Afortunadamente todo quedo grabado en su camara.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu**" grito el sapo sabio mientras invocaba a un sapo.

"Jiraiya-chan que sucede" pregunto un sapo con cara de anciano, cejas grandes y un manto café.

"Fukasaku-sensei necesito que me invoques en konoha, tengo que hablar con minato ya" dijo jiraiya.

"Muy bien jiraiya-chan" dijo fukasaku antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

**Konoha**

Actualmente en konoha minato se encuentra en una reunión con los jounin y algunos chunin de konoha, en unos meses serian los exámenes chunin y quería saber que tanto había progresado los gennin.

"Y bien tenzo como va tu equipo" pregunto minato viendo al hombre frente a el.

Es un hombre joven de pelo castaño corto y piel blanca, lleva un uniforme jounin de konoha y un protector frontal parecido al del nidaime hokage. Este hombre es Tenzo, un jounin de konoha, usuario del mokuton (Implantado) y jounin-sensei del equipo 11 compuesto por Senju Uuzumaki Kasumi, Sai y Sayuri Uchiha (Hermana de sasuke, necesitaba un oc para completar el equipo).

"El equipo va muy bien hokage-sama, aun hay algunas peleas entre kasumi y sayuri pero su rivalidad las motiva a ser mas fuertes, sai por otro lado me preocupa es demasiado sospechoso" dijo tenzo.

Minato asintió sombríamente entendiendo la indirecta, sabia muy bien que sai era un espia de danzou, había pedido a tenzo vigilarlo. Aun recordaba el escándalo que hizo danzou cuando su raíz fue masacrada aunque minato no hizo mucho bajo la escusa de que el asesino no dejo ni una sola pista secretamente se sentía aliviado de que danzou había perdido gran parte de su fuerza militar, asi podría controlarlo mas fácil.

"Y tu gai" pregunto amablemente el hokage.

"Yosh HOKAGE-SAMA MIS GENNIN SON MARAVILLOSOS SUS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ARDEN CON LA INTENSIDAD DE MIL SOLES" grito gai con lagrimas mientras los demás lo veian con una gitita en la cabeza.

"Si bien por ti, y tu asuma" pregunto minato mientras veía a asuma fumar un cigarrillo.

"Mi equipo ha progresado muy bien, aunque aun tengo problemas con la actitud de ino ella ha aprendido a trabajar en equipo con chouji y shikamaru" dijo asuma con algo de orgullo mientras que el original trio ino-shika-cho sonreía al escucharlo.

"Y tu kurenai" pregunto minato.

"Todos han progresado enormemente hokage-sama al principio tuve problemas con la timidez de hinata pero lo ha superado un pocoy ha progresado enormemente" dijo kurenai mientras hiashi no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado, durante mucho tiempo el trato con dureza a hinata porque quería que se convirtiera en una excelente líder de clan pero solo había logrado que se volviera una persona timida, pero kurenai había logrado lo que el no.

"Y tu kakashi, como ha progresado tu equipo" pregunto minato mientras kakashi despegaba la vista de su icha icha.

"Han progresado bien, menma y sasuke siguen con su rivalidad pero han aprendido a trabajar en equipo, sakura aun sigue con su actitud fangirl pero he mostrado mejoria" dijo kakashi con una mirada aburrida.

Antes de que minato pudiera responder jiraiya entro por la ventana.

"Minato es urgente" grito jiraiya mientras todos los ninja lo veian.

"Jiraiya-sensei que sucede" pregunto minato con preocupación.

"Lo encontre" dijo jiraiya mientras sacaba su cámara.

"¿A quien jiraiya-sama?" pregunto kakashi con curiosidad.

"A Naruto Uchiha" dijo jiraiya sombríamente mientras los ojos de todos se abrían, ese había sido el tema de moda en los últimos días en konoha.

"Donde lo viste" pregunto minato seriamente.

"En kaminari no kuni" dijo jiraiya.

"Y porque no lo trajiste contigo" pregunto minato.

"HaaHaa como si hubiera podido, mira esto yo aun no tengo palabras para describir lo que vi" dijo jiraiya mientras le entregaba la cámara a minato, mando a su secretaria a traer un televisor y puso el video.

Lo que sucedió dejo en shock a todos los presentes. Nunca en sus mas salvajes sueño pensaron ver al raikage ser dominado por alguien que no es mas joven que sus gennin, minato estaba particularmente impresionado por lo que veía, el kami no kosen sin duda era una técnica mortal, durante años el trato de perfeccionar el hiraishin para usarlo sin sellos pero sus intentos fallaron, ahora veía a su propio hijo hacer lo que el no pudo.

"Increible" murmuro kakashi.

"QUE INCREIBLES LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD" grito gai.

"Que guapo" murmuraron algunas kunoichi cuando vieron a naruto sin playera.

"Es un monstruo" dijo iruka que estaba también en la reunión.

Despues de superar el shock kurenai dijo lo que todos estaban pensando.

"Que demonios es ese chico" dijo kurenai en shock.

"No lo se, pero sin duda el consejo hara un alboroto por esto" dijo minato con pesar.

**Esta historia continuara…..**

**Asi termina el capitulo, espero su opinión, a los que han leído y comentado mi fic se los agradezco mucho.**

**Proximo capitulo: Examenes chunin**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo Siete**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de ninguno de los animes o tecnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen.**

**Exámenes Chunin**

**Hi no kuni**

Ya ha pasado tiempo desde la pelea entre naruto y A, naruto actualmente se dirige rumbo a konoha, ¿Porque?, muy simple, durante los últimos meses naruto se ha dedicado a dedicado a investigar a orochimaru.

Según parece después de traicionar a konoha se unió a la organización por un tiempo, esto sin duda fue una pista muy útil para naruto ya que gracias a esto pudo descubrir el objetivo de akatsuki, pero la abandono tiempo después por motivos desconocidos, después de eso fundo su propio pueblo, **Otogakure no sato**, ahora entendía porque ese pueblo puso una recompensa por su cabeza, después de todo un uchiha que no pertenece a konoha es una oportunidad de oro para orochimaru, podría capturarlo sin temer represalias. Lamentablemente los temores de naruto se confirmaron cuando se infiltro en el pueblo con su **KAMUI**, orochimaru sabia sobre los seis caminos, se preguntaba como lo había descubierto pero dejo esa duda a un lado, un genio y científico como orochimaru tenia el potencial para descubrir eso sin leer las lapidas de los uchiha, encontró un archivo llamado **Proyecto Seis Caminos**, aparentemente orochimaru planeaba usar su jutsu de transferencia del alma en un gennin de konoha, Uchiha Sasuke, al cual planeaba seducir con su poder durante la invasión que el y danzou planeaban con la ayuda de suna haciéndose pasar por el kazekage, después trasplantarse células senju con la esperanza de obtener los poderes de la magia y mas adelante dominar todas las técnicas del mundo.

Normalmente naruto no le tomaría importancia al asunto, pero el sabia que si el poder de los seis caminos caía en manos de orochimaru, muchas cosas terribles pasarían, de hecho en los archivos que encontró estaba un plan para enviar a sus hombre a earth-land a secuestrar algunos magos después de la invasión. Eso era la excusa perfecta para infiltrarse en los exámenes chunin en konoha y aprovechar la invasión en konoha para matar a orochimaru, la pregunta es ¿Como?. Lo primero que pensó fue infiltrarse en konoha y mantenerse escondido durante el transcurso del examen pero la descarto esa idea casi al instante, estando escondido no podría moverse con libertad y además aunque konoha se ha vuelto arrogante con los años su seguridad sigue siendo decente, no podría mantenerse escondido durante todo el transcurso de los exámenes en especial en su caso que se aburre con facilidad.

Su segundo plan era transformarse en un civil y hacerse pasar por un nuevo integrante de la aldea pero al igual que la primera fue descartado, después de todo por mucho que pueda suprimir su chakra los hyuga, uchiha y abúrame notarían que esta suprimiendo su presencia rápidamente.

Su tercera opción era la mas viable, transformarse usando una transformación especial para que no lo noten, y participar en el examen como ninja independiente, no es raro que ninjas independientes participen en el examen, los que pasan a la final les sirve de mucho para recibir ofertas de trabajo por parte de los nobles que asisten al examen.

Se transformo en un joven alto de cabello negro en punta, ojos azul oscuro y piel clara, llevaba puesta una chaqueta blanca, pantalones anbu negros y botas de combate negras, había ocultado con un genjutsu su collar de seis magatamas. Su nombre falso era Izuna Namikaze, en honor a su tio abuelo Izuna Uchiha. Durante los últimos 2 meses se habia dedicado a realizar misiones de tipo A, B y C como mercenario, era lo suficientemente alto para que valga la pena hacer el examen, pero lo suficientemente bajo para no levantar sospechas, lamentablemente habia tenido que limitar sus habilidades enormemente, su kenjutsu, su gunbai, su magia y su sharingan estaban prohibidos, además durante este tiempo habia limitado sus jutsu para solo usar Raiton y Suiton, era un poco triste pero era lo mejor para no levantar sospechas, además con su enorme arsenal de técnicas dos naturalezas de chakra seguía siendo mortal, también habia puesto un sello en su cuerpo para disfrazar su firma de chakra para que su hermano no lo reconociera.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando vio que se estaba acercando a las puertas de konoha, lo que vio le saco una gotita detrás de su cabeza, los guardias que se supone debían cuidar las puertas de la aldea estaban dormidos, decidió despertarlos a su manera.

"DESPIERTEN" grito mientras les gritaba al oído.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" gritaron los guardias, lo siguiente que paso hizo que creciera la gotita tras su cabeza.

"Por favor señor no nos mate" grito uno de los guardias.

"Tengo esposa e hijos mátelo a el si quiere" dijo el otro guardia mientras señalaba a su compañero.

"A mi" grito el guardia.

"Eto no vengo a matarlos solo vengo a participar en los exámenes" dijo naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa, realmente se preguntaba como no se habia infiltrado nadie además de el a estas alturas.

"Ohh si lo siento, yo soy Izumo, el es Kotetsu bienvenido a konoha, puede mostrarme sus papeles por favor" dijo kotetsu mientras izumo asentía.

Despues de entregarles los documentos falsos y que ambos viera que estaban bien, izumo dijo.

"Bien eso es todo, disfruta tu estancia en konoha y buena suerte en los examenes" dijo izumo sonriendo.

"Ok" dijo naruto mientras se iba.

Despues de buscar un hotel donde quedarse se dedico a explorar la aldea, siendo realistas no podía negar que la aldea era impresionante, era pacifica y bastante impresionante, pero demasiado tranquila para su gusto. Siendo alguien que habia crecido viajando por el mundo y peleado en muchas batallas no podía entender como la gente puede vivir una vida cotidiana y aburrida, el lado ninja habia crecido demasiado arrogante creyendo que por ser el mas fuerte eran invencibles y en consecuencia sus habilidades habían bajado considerablemente. El prefería seguir su vida como hasta ahora y si decidía establecerse en algún lugar prefería que fuera un lugar divertido.

"Ouch eso me dolio"

Ese sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos, curioso por lo que sucedía decidió ir a investigar.

….

Kasumi Senju Uzumaki estaba con su mejor amiga/rival Sayuri Uchiha, hace un par de horas su sensei Tenzo les había dado unas solicitudes para entrar en los exámenes chunin, muchos pensarían que un equipo recién graduado no estaba listo para los exámenes pero el equipo de kasumi no era normal, el infierno de hecho ninguno de los equipos de su generación era normal.

Ambas estaban hablando sobre los exámenes cuando vieron a konohamaru, udon y moegi junto a su hermano menma correr por su vida mientras eran perseguidos por una muy enojada sakura que emitía un aura maliciosa que haría a cierto sannin serpiente llorar de alegría.

Ella y sayuri estaba a punto de preguntar que sucedia cuando vieron como el nieto del sandaime se estrellaba contra una de las personas mas gays que haya visto en su vida.

Era un joven alto con un traje de gato negro, maquillaje morado en el rostro y una figura vendada en su espalda, lleva una banda ninja de suna en la frente.

"Ouch eso me dolio" dijo konohamaru antes de sentir que era levantado por el chico frente a el.

"Konohamaru" gritaron menma, moegi y udon.

"Esto te duele mocoso" dijo el niño gato mientras levantaba a konohamaru.

"Bájalo kankuro o sabes que lo lamentaras" dijo la chica a lado suyo, tenia pelo rubio atado en cuatro colas corto y piel clara, llevaba un kimono de batalla hasta los muslos y sandalias ninja negras.

"Oye lo siento todo esto fue por mi culpa" dijo sakura tratando de disculparse.

"Mas te vale que le quites las manos de encima" grito menma.

"Lo mismo digo" grito kasumi.

"Tranquila temari tenemos unos minutos antes de que el llegue, divirtámonos un poco" dijo el ahora identificado como kankuro.

"Ahhh" gruño konohamaru al sentir que kankuro apretaba el agarre.

"Sabes que has lo que quieras pero no me culpes si el se molesta" dijo temari.

"Suéltame" grito konohamaru mientras pataleaba.

"Tienes agallas mocoso pero no por mucho tiempo" grito kankuro mientras se preparaba para golpear a konohamaru.

"Konohamaru" gritaron todos menos sayuri que se preparaba para interferir pero alguien se le adelanto.

"Ahhhhh" grito kankuro mientras caia de rodillas al sentir un potente puñetazo en el estomago soltando a konohamaru.

Konohamaru levanto la vista para ver a su salvador, se encontró con un joven de cabello negro, ojos azul oscuro y abundante pelo negro en punta.

"Kankuro" grito temari.

"Sabes, tratar de golpear a un simple niño es algo muy patético, porque no te metes con alguien de tu nivel" dijo naruto (Izuna) mientras tomaba a kankuro del cuello y empezaba a ejercer una fuerte presión. "Perdon quise decir alguien muy por encima de tu nivel" dijo naruto.

"_Increible, no sentí su presencia_" pensó kasumi mientras miraba a la persona frente a el.

"_Se movio mas rápido que yo, quien es_" pensó sayuri.

"_Este tipo, me parece conocido_" pensó menma tratando de parecer inteligente.

"Menma-nii, kasumi-nee" grito konohamaru mientras corría hacia los dos mencionados.

Naruto que ya se estaba aburriendo aventó violentamente a kankuro hacia temari.

"Quien demonios eres tu" exigió kankuro mientras se sobaba el cuello, el sujeto realmente tenia un buen agarre.

"Izuna Namikaze" dijo naruto ante la mirada de shock de temari.

"Namikaze" murmuro temari con un poco de miedo.

"Que pasa temari conoces a este tipo" pregunto kankuro.

"Esta en el libro bingo, es un ninja independiente a pesar de haber aparecido hace un par de meses esta clasificado como una apenaza tipoi A" dijo temari ante la mirada de shock de los demás.

"Como si me importara" dijo kankuro mientras sacaba la figura vendada de su espalda.

"Vas a usar eso por algo como esto" dijo temari.

"Con que quieres pelear ehh" dijo naruto haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no decir bailar.

"Kankuro retrocede, estas avergonzando a nuestra aldea" dijo una voz entre los arboles.

Todos voltearon a la dirección de donde salió la voz, sasuke que estaba en las sombras solo podía poner una cara de shock al escuchar esa voz detrás de el.

Era un joven de piel clara, ojos verdes, ojeras en los ojos que le recordaban mucho a un mapache y pelo rojo corto en punta.

"Ahh hola gaara" dijo kankuro un poco nervioso.

"_Como es que llego_ _ahí, no sentí su presencia en ningún momento_" pensó sasuke.

"Sasuke-nii" dijo sayuri.

"_Su chakra se siente inestable, además siento otra presencia dentro suyo, sin duda es un jinchuriki_" pensó naruto mirando a gaara analíticamente.

"Lo siento gaara pero ellos nos retaron, tu sabes que yo…" trato de explicarse kankuro.

"Callate, o te mato" dijo gaara emitiendo una sensación de muerte que puso muy nervioso a todos excepto naruto.

"Claro gaara lo lamento me sali de control perdóname" dijo kankuro.

"Me disculpo por los problemas causados" dijo gaara mirando a los demás.

"_Que demonios es el, en ningún momento notamos su presencia_" pensó kasumi entrecerrando los ojos en gaara.

"_Fue capaz de dominar a kankuro sin siquiera intentarlo, este chico es importante_" pensó gaara viendo a naruto.

"Vamonos" dijo gaara mientras aparecía junto a kankuro y temari con un shunshin de arena.

"Esperen" grito sakura.

"Que quieres" pregunto temari.

"Por sus bandas puedo reconocer que son de Sunagakure, aunque nuestras aldeas sean aliadas ningún shinobi puede entrar a otra aldea sin un permiso especial asi que quiero una explicación de porque están aqui" dijo sakura tratando de mostrar autoridad.

"Haa acaso no sabes nada, tenemos permiso estamos aquí para los exámenes chunin" dijo temari mientras les mostraba su permiso.

"¿Examenes chunin?" pregunto sasuke interesado.

"Son los exámenes que hay que realizar para ascender a chunin, hace unas horas tenzo-sensei nos dio nuestras solicitudes" dijo sayuri mientras los ojos del equipo 7 se abrían.

"Tu también participaras en los exámenes verdad izuna" pregunto gaara viendo a naruto.

"Asi es, pero quien eres tu" pregunto naruto viendo fijamente a gaara.

"Sabaku no Gaara" respondió gaara. "Tu también me interesas" dijo gaara.

"Ohhh lo siento viejo pero yo no soy de ese lado" dijo naruto mientras konohamaru y kasumi estallaban en carcajadas.

"No vamos " dijo gaara evidentemente molesto por el comentario antes de desaparecer junto con los gennin de suna.

"Bueno yo también me voy" dijo naruto.

"Espera quien eres tu" dijo menma mientras miraba a naruto.

"Izuna Namikaze" dijo naruto antes de desaparecer en un shunshin.

"¿Quién era ese tipo?" pregunto sasuke.

"No lo se pero por lo visto es un participante al examen ya tendremos oportunidad para averiguarlo" dijo sayuri mientras los demás asentían.

**Academia**

**Al dia siguiente**

Naruto estaba actualmente en dirección a la sala del primer examen, mientras caminaba sus ojos se posaron en un grupo de gennin que estaban tratando de entrar a una sala bloqueada por 2 chunin disfrazados.

"_Tontos_" pensó mientras miraba la sitacion, si no podía ver a través de una ilusión tan patética no valia la pena que estuvieran aquí. Se encogió en hombros antes de dirigirse al verdadero lugar del examen, cuando entro fue recibido por el instinto asesino de todos los participantes que ya estaban en la sala.

"Tontos" murmuro mientras dejaba salir un poco de su propio instinto asesino. Toda la sala lo miraba con terror absoluto, algunos estaban jadeando mientras caían de rodillas y otros solamente desviaron la mirada, fue a sentarse a un lugar vacio y simplemente se relajo.

Minutos después llegaron los 12 de konoha, frunció el ceño cuando noto un olor a serpiente en la sala, su presa estaba cerca.

"Sasuke-kun me extrañaste" dijo ino mientras abrazaba a sasuke.

"Oye ino-cerda apártate de el es mio" grito sakura.

"Oye frentesota acaso te dejaron venir, tu frente tiene mas arrugas" dijo ino con burla.

"No te metas con mi frente" grito sakura enojada.

"Porque no pueden ser kunoichis normales" murmuro sayuri con irritación.

"Problemático, yo sabia que esto seria aburrido pero no tanto" dijo shikamaru que venia con chouji el cual comia una bolsa de papitas.

"Tu crees que todo es problemático shikamaru" dijo menma.

"Vaya vaya que sorpresa los 12 novatos juntos otra vez" dijo kiba mientras llegaba con su equipo.

"Hola menma-kun" dijo hinata mientras tartamudeaba.

"Ustedes también, que problematico" dijo shikamaru. Naruto que estaba escuchando la conversación desde su lugar realmente se preguntaba si cuando estuviera casado en la luna de miel no follaria con su esposa por ser problemático.

"Si todos estamos aquí, esto será divertido, por lo menos lo será para los que seamos lo suficientemente buenos o no sasuke, menma" dijo kiba con arrogancia.

"Haa cuando quieras kiba" respondió menma de la misma forma.

"Kiba ten cuidado de no confiarte demasiado" dijo sasuke con arrogancia.

"Pene chico tiene razon" dijo un niño de piel palida, pelo negro y ropa que en opinión de naruto lo hacia ver gay. Este chico es Sai, el compañero de equipo de kasumi y sayuri, además un miembro de la anbu raíz que es leal a danzou.

"Esperen y vamos a deshacernos de todos ustedes, hemos entrenado como locos" respondió kiba mientras sasuke miraba con odio a sai.

"Y que crees que hemos estado haciendo nosotros" grito menma.

Chouji estaba apunto de acercarse a los demás pero sino se puso en su camino.

"Que es lo que quieres" pregunto chouji. Shino no respondió, solo volteo hacia abajo y vio como un insecto pasaba.

"Pense que no lo habías visto, no quería que lo pisaras" dijo sino.

"Porque te lo quieres almorzar" pregunto chouji mientras un silencio tenso caia sobre ellos.

"Oigan deberían dejar de hacer tanto ruido esto no es un campamento escolar" dijo un joven de cabello plateado en una cola de caballo, lentes y traje morado con blanco.

"Quien te pregunto, quien eres tu" exigió ino.

"Yo soy Kabuto Yakushi, pero enserio vean alrededor, están dando una muy mala impresión" dijo kabuto, los gennin hicieron lo indicado y solo podían sentir nervios al ver que todos los participantes los veian con mal gusto.

"Tengan cuidado con los de la aldea de la lluvia, son muy sensibles" dijo kabuto. "Pero no los culpo, como podrían saberlo son novatos me recuerdan a mi mismo la primera vez" dijo kabuto.

"Osea que no es la primera vez que haces el examen" pregunto kasumi con curiosidad.

"No es mi séptimo intento, hay dos exámenes al año y este es mi cuarto año" dijo kabuto mientras los demás lo miraban en shock.

"Un veterano ehh, a estas alturas ya debes ser un experto" dijo sayuri.

"Wow podrías darnos unos concejos" pregunto menma con entusiasmo.

"Un experto que nunca ha pasado" dijo shikamaru.

"Bueno es 7 es de buena suerte" dijo kabuto con algo de pena.

"Asi que los rumores sobre este examen eran ciertos, problematico" dijo shikamaru con irritación.

"No se den por vencidos talvez puedo ayudarlos con información de mis infotarjetas" dijo kabuto mientras sacaba unas tarjetas.

"Infotarjetas" pregunto sasuke con interés.

"Son tarjetas codificadas con todo lo que eh aprendido en estos años, se puede decir que no he desperdiciado mi tiempo, tengo mas de 200, a simple vista no parecen gran cosa pero cuando concentro mi chakra, revelan sus secretos" dijo kabuto mientras en una de sus tarjetas aparecía un mapa.

"Increible un mapa" dijo sakura.

Kabuto comenzó a explicar sobre las naciones y sus candidatos.

"Esas tarjetas tienen información sobre los competidores, individualmente" pregunto sasuke.

"Puede ser, piensas en alguien en especifico" pregunto kabuto. "No puedo prometerte nada exacto pero hare lo que pueda, dime quien te interesa" dijo kabuto mientras sacaba otra tarjeta.

"Son Sabaku no Gaara, Rock Lee de la aldea de la hoja y Izuna Namikaze" dijo sasuke.

"Incluso sabes sus nombre eso lo hace mas facil" kabuto saco tres tarjetas. "Aquí estan" dijo kabuto.

"Enseñamelas" dijo sasuke.

"Veamos el primero es Rock Lee, es un año mayor que ustedes, tiene 11 misiones de nivel C y 20 de nivel D, su jounin sensei es Gai, su taijutsu es muy potente pero sus otras habilidades son muy débiles, sus compañeros de equipo son Tenten y Neji Hyuga" dijo kabuto mientras mostraba la segunda tarjeta.

"Sabaku no Gaara, tiene 8 misiones de nivel C y una de nivel B, no tengo mucha información de el solo que es de suna, pero hay algo mas, el sobrevivió a cada misión sin ningún rasguño" dijo kabuto mientras los demás miraban impresionados.

"El sobrevivió a misiones B como gennin y no salió lastimado" murmuro shikamaru con asombro.

"Que pasa con ese sujeto" murmuro menma.

"Por ultimo Izuna Namikaze" dijo kabuto mientras sacaba la tarjeta, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y palideció de manera visible.

"Que sucede kabuto" pregunto sayuri.

"No tengo mucha información sobre este chico pero lo que hay es aterrador, ha completado en los 2 meses que lleva como ninja independiete 4 misiones clase B y tres misiones clase A, de todas salió sin un rasguño" murmuro kabuto mientras los gennin lo miraban con terror.

"Increible" dijo menma en estado de shock.

"Que demonios es ese sujeto" murmuro kiba.

"_Hmm interesante, este tipo tiene información que un gennin no debería tener, huele a serpiente y por si fuera poco les dio a los gennin de la hoja información si ningún problema, que pretendes orochimaru_" pensó naruto viendo desde la distancia.

"Hoja, Arena, Lluvia, Cascada, Sonido, por como se ve hay algunos candidatos con habilidades excepcionales, la aldea del sonido fue recientemente creada, son un misterio" termino kabuto

"Podria decirse que fue suficiente para perder la confianza" murmuro hinata.

"Que buen momento para decir eso" respondió ino.

"Crees que la competencia será dura" pregunto hinata.

"Oh si, en todos mis años no habia visto candidatos tan fuertes" dijo kabuto.

(A paritr de aquí todo es como en el canon excepto que naruto esconde su sharingan con un genjutsu para hacer el examen)

**Bosque de la muerte**

"Esta es la zona de entrenamiento numero 44 pero lo llamamos el bosque de la muerte" dijo anko mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

Naruto no estaba aterrado en lo mas minimo, después de las tortu…. Entrenamientos que tuvo que pasar por manos de madara y arashi pocas cosas podían asustarlo.

"El bosque de la muerte" dijo menma.

"Este lugar me asusta" dijo ino.

"Por algo lo llaman el bosque de la muerte y muy pronto averiguaran por que es eso" dijo anko sonriendo.

"Lo llaman el bosque de la muerte y muy pronto averiguaran porque es eso" dijo menma arremedando a anko. "Tonterias, no va lograr asustarme yo puedo controlar lo que sea" grito menma con convicción mientras su hermana y sus compañeros de equipo lo miraban con vergüenza.

"Vaya tenemos entre nosotros a un chico rudo" dijo anko sonriendo antes de lanzar un kunai a menma que corto su mejilla. "Puedes controlar esto verdad, no tienes miedo, los niños como tu generalmente son los primeros en morir" dijo anko sonriendo antes de sacar un kunai y prepararse para atacar.

"Solo te devolvía tu kunai" dijo un ninja de kusa a sus espaldas mientras extendía su lengua y le daba el kunai a anko.

"Gracias ninja de la hierba pero por favor mantenga su distancia de mi a no ser que quieras morir" dijo anko mientras tomaba su kunai.

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos hacia el ninja de kusa, era un muy buen disfraz pero el olor a serpiente lo delataba, ahí estaba su presa.

"Ahora antes de comenzar el examen hay algo que tengo que entregarles" dijo mientras sacaba unas hojas de su gabardina. "Estas formas deberán leerlas y firmarlas" dijo anko.

"¿Porque?" pregunto kasumi.

"Es probable que a algunos los maten en este examen y tengo que tener su consentimiento, de otra forma seria mi responsabilidad jajajajajaja" dijo anko riendo mientras todos los gennin sudaban frio.

Despues de eso comenzó a explicar como seria el examen. (Igual que en el canon)

Naruto estaba en una de las entradas del bosque, tenia un pergamino de la tierra. En lo personal no lo importaba este examen pero necesitaba pasar para encontrar a su objetivo.

"Listos gusanos el examen ha comenzado" fue el grito de anko mientras las puertas se habrían.

Naruto rápidamente empezó a adentrarse en el bosque, rápidamente sintió tres presencias cercanas, rápidamente se dirigió al lugar y se encontró con 3 gennin de amegakure.

"¿Quién eres tu?" pregunto el primer ninja de ame, probablemente el líder.

"Un participante del examen" respondió naruto.

"Entonces dame tu pergamino si quieres vivir" dijo otro ninja.

"Y si no lo hago" dijo naruto inocentemente.

"Entonces vamos a matarte y a quedarnos con el" respondió el lider gennin con arrogancia mientras se abalanzaba a naruto con un kunai.

Naruto no queriendo perder el tiempo tomo rápidamente al chico por la muñeca, le quito el kunai de la mano y lo levanto por el cuello.

"No quiero perder mi tiempo asi que eligen, denme su pergamino o su amigo se muere" dijo naruto fríamente mientras activaba el chidori en su otra mano que habia copiado de kakashi.

"Tranquilízate" dijo uno de los ninjas de ame.

"Usa tu propio concejo, yo estoy muy tranquilo" dijo naruto mientras acercaba mas su brazo al niño apuntando al corazón.

"Ahhhhhhh denle lo que quiere" dijo el niño que tenia en sus manos que ya estaba empezando a asfixiarse.

El tercer niño de ame saco un pergamino azul con el símbolo del cielo y se lo entrego a naruto, deshizo el chidori y tomo el pergamino.

"Es mi dia de suerte es el pergamino del cielo" dijo naruto con voz infantil antes de aventar al niño a sus compañeros y desaparecer en un shunshin.

Naruto estaba un poco decepcionado, no podía darse el lujo de divertirse sin llamar demasiado la atención, tuvo que recurrir a métodos aburridos como la toma de rehenes para obtener el pergamino, estaba a punto de usar su arashiryu no yoroi para ir rápidamente a la torre cuando sintió una presencia de nivel considerable, era por lo menos de nivel kage pero se sentía oscura y siniestra, el olor a serpiente lo dejaba claro, su presa estaba cerca.

En un estallido de velocidad apareció cerca de la presencia, vio a el equipo 7 derrotado, menma estaba sujeto con un kunai a un árbol, sakura estaba de rodillas muy agotada y sasuke estaba paralizado y apunto de ser mordido por orochimaru.

Naruto sabiendo lo que planeaba tomo a sasuke y lo noqueo antes de que pasara nada.

"¿Qué haces aqui?" grito sakura pero naruto apareció de tras de ella y la noqueo.

"Quien eres tu" exigió orochimaru al ver que su plan habia sido arruinado. Naruto ignoro a orochimaru, creo un clon de sombra que se llevo a los tres gennin a otro lado del bosque con kami no kosen.

"Ahora que no están creo que puedo pelear enserio orochimaru" dijo naruto fríamente.

"¿Asi que tu eres el famoso izuna-kun, tu reputación se ha vuelto muy conocida en los últimos tiempos?" dijo orochimaru lamiéndose los labios.

"No tiene sentido finfir contra alguien como tu" dijo naruto desactivando su transformación. Orochimaru no era de los que se sorprenden con facilidad pero no podía negar que estaba muy sorprendido, frente a el estaba el infame Naruto Uchiha cuyas recientes proezas lo habian hecho uno de los ninjas mas temidos del continente, habia enviado a muchos de sus ninjas a buscar al joven para tener un cuerpo definitivo pero habían fallado miserablemente.

"Kukuku bueno esto si que es una sorpresa pensar que frente a mi estaba ni mas ni menos que el infame uchiha naruto-kun" dijo orochimaru riendo. "Que haces tu de todas las personas en un examen chunin en konoha" pregunto orochimaru.

"Lo mismo podría decir de ti orochimaru" dijo naruto sonriendo.

"Vine en busca del sharingan kukuku" dijo orochimaru malvadamente.

"He venido a detenerte orochimaru" dijo naruto seriamente.

"Crees que puedes conmigo mocoso" dijo orochimaru seriamente.

"Tal vez" dijo naruto simplemente.

"Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo, es una lastima hubieras sido un excelente cuerpo" dijo orochimaru con pesar.

"Bailemos orochimaru" dijo naruto mientras activaba su sharingan.

Ambos peleadores elevaron sus chakras, a pesar de que naruto solo elevo el suyo al nivel de orochimaru la presión que ambos peleadores emitían era tan fuerte que el piso empezaba a agrietarse.

Ambos peleadores se enfrascaron en una feroz pelea de taijutsu, la velocidad y fuerza de naruto era n muy superiores a las de orochimaru pero orochimaru era capaz de moverse en angulos que ningún humano podría, realmente hacia honor a su titulo de sannin serpiente. (No se mucho del taijutsu de orochimaru ya que es mas raro que el del raikage, cuando se me ocurra como narrarlo lo narrare lo mejor que pueda)

"**Raiton: Rairyudan**" grito naruto mientras se separaba de orochimaru y hacia un sello de mano, de sus manos salió un enorme dragon de relámpago que golpeo a orochimaru, pero no grito de dolor, se deshizo en lodo.

El suelo temblo mientras una serpiente gigante aparecía en una nube de humo, orochimaru emergió del suelo con una sonrisa malvada al ver como su mascota trataba de devorar a naruto.

"**Katon: Remolino de fuego**" grito naruto mientras escupía un remolino de fuego que hizo cenizas a la serpiente.

"kukuku eres muy hábil en ninjutsu naruto-kun pero veamos como superas esto **Futon: Daitoppa**" grito orochimaru mientras una gran ráfaga de viento salía de su boca.

"**Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu**" grito naruto mientras escupía una enorme bola de fuego.

Ambos jutsus lucharon por el dominio pero debido a la ventaja elemental el jutsu de naruto fue el ganador, orochimaru resulto con algunas quemaduras.

"Kukuku magnifico dominio del elemento fuego" dijo orochimaru mientras su cuerpo estaba cubierto de quemaduras, dos manos salieron de su boca la cual se abrió de un tamaño inhumano, orochimaru salió de su propio cuerpo como si estuviera cambiando de piel.

"Que asco" dijo naruto aunque gracias a sus habilidades sensoriales noto que esa técnica consumio una gran cantidad de chakra.

"kukukuku veamos que tal el kenjutsu naruto-kun" dijo orochimaru mientras de su boca sacaba kusanagi.

"Lo repito que asco" dijo naruto mientras sacaba ikazuchi no kiba de su dimensión mágica. Ambos se abalanzaron uno contra el otro y chocaron espadas.

¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG!

Ambos combatientes chocaban espadas a una velocidad increíble, chispas salian con cada choque, naruto era un maestro de la espada con su velocidad, fuerza y su sharingan no habia recibido ningún corte de orochimaru, pero orochimaru era alguien muy hábil y con mucha experiencia, eso sin contar que literalmente se movia como una serpiente, después de varios minutos ambos se separaron.

"**Hiten mitsurugi ryu: Ryu-So-Sen**" grito naruto mientras aparecía frente a orochimaru tratando de hacer multiples cortes a las partes vitales concentrando chakra futon en la espada, orochimaru apenas lograba bloquear los cortes con kusanagi pero algunos ataques lograron hacerle un daño considerable pero una vez mas sano con su técnica de cambio de piel.

"_Tonto_" pensó naruto mientras veía como orochimaru cambiaba de piel.

"Maldito seas naruto-kun" dijo orochimaru mientras respiraba un poco. Naruto dio un salto en el aire.

"**Hiten mitsurugi ryu: Ryu-Tsui-Sen**" grito naruto mientras descendía y hacia un corte profundo a orochimaru que abarcaba desde el hombro hasta la cintura. Orochimaru corrió hacia a naruto y trato de cortarlo pero naruto esquivo hábilmente a orochimaru y apareció a su costado."** Hiten mitsurugi ryu: Ryu-Kan-Sen**" dijo naruto mientras concentraba chakra futon cortando a orochimaru en dos.

Lo que sucedió a continuación lo perturbo de cierta manera, serpientes salieron de las dos mitades de orochimaru y empezaron a unirlo. Orochimaru al ver que el kenjutsu no funcionaba decidió seguir con ninjutsu.

"**Sen'eijashu Tajashu**" grito orochimaru mientras múltiples serpientes salian de su mano con intención de morder a naruto.

"**Katon no yoroi**" grito naruto mientras una armadura de fuego lo rodeaba y desintegraba a las serpientes que trataban de morderlo.

"Esa técnica" dijo orochimaru en shock. "Lo que mis espías me dijeron era cierto tu eres hijo de hitomi" dijo orochimaru seriamente.

"Asi es" dijo naruto fríamente. Orochimaru se puso en cuatro patas y dijo.

"**Madara no jin**" una enorme cantidad de serpientes salieron de su boca montándose una sobre otra para formar una muralla, todas tenían espadas saliendo de sus bocas y se dirigían hacia naruto.

"**Raiton: tigres asesinos**" dijo naruto haciendo un sello de mano, de su cuerpo empezaron a salir 5 tigres hechos de relámpago, los tigres devoraron a las serpientes y atacaron a orochimaru.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" fue lo que grito orochimaru al sentir que su cuerpo era atacado por los tigres.

Una vez finalizado el ataque orochimaru se levanto respirando pesadamente, uso una vez mas su jutsu de cambio de piel dejándolo como nuevo, pero habia consumido mucho chakra.

"Con que no te rindes ehh" dijo naruto. "Creo que es hora de terminar con esto Kage bunshin no jutsu" dijo naruto mientras dos clnes aparecían rodeando a orochimaru.

"Que vas a hacer" dijo orochimaru.

"Solo observa" grito naruto antes de que cada clon hizo un sello de mano.

"**Futon: Furyudan Raiton: Raiton: Rairyudan Suiton: Suryudan no jutsu**" gritaron los clones y naruto mientras los tres enormes dragones se abalanzaban hacia orochimaru.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" fue el grito inhumano que resonó por toda la zona.

"Es tu fin orochimaru" dijo naruto seriamente.

"No esto no puede estar pasando yo soy orochimaru el inmortal" grito orochimaru con desesperación.

"Nadie es inmortal orochimaru" dijo naruto seriamente.

"No voy a perder contra ti" grito orochimaru mientras hacia un sello de mano. "**Yamata no jutsu**" grito orochimaru mientras su cuerpo se cubria con una nube de humo.

Naruto quedo un poco impresionado cuando vio lo que habia detrás de esa nube de humo, era un orochimaru mucho mas grande transformado en una serpiente-dragon de ocho cabezas, ocho colas y su piel blanca era de espinas. Maldecía a orochimaru por ser tan idiota, incluso con la barrera que habia puesto alrededor cuando empezó la pelea eso no era algo que se podía ocultar tan fácilmente, tenia que terminar rápido.

"Sin duda haces honor a tu titulo de sannin orochimaru pero esto se acaba ahora" grito naruto mientras activaba su ems, una energía roja empezaba a cubrirlo formando una figura humanoide hecha de huesos, con dos cuernos y cuatro brazos, la figura fue cambiando hasta formar una figura con piel y una sonrisa demoniaca, volvió a cambiar dando forma a un ser gigante hecho de energía roja. (Como el de sasuke) Este es el Susano, la técnica ofensiva mas fuerte del ems, estaba en su forma completa aunque habia reducido su tamaño estando solo al tamaño de orochimaru para no matar a nadie accidentalmente.

"**Maravilloso, sencillamente maravilloso, ese es el poder del precioso sharingan**" grito orochimaru con locura.

"Con que quieres el poder del sharingan, bien aquí lo tienes" grito naruto mientras dos kibas aparecían en las manos del Susano.

Orochimaru envio cuatro de sus cabezas a atacar a naruto pero naruto fácilmente se dehizo de ellas haciendo un corte cruzado con sus kibas, para su sorpresa las cabezas se regeraron.

"**Crees que con eso me detendras**" dijo orochimaru con un poco de burla en su voz.

**Torre hokage**

Senju Minato se encontraba frente al recientemente nombrado comandante anbu, Itachi Uchiha, el anterior habia decidido que era el momento de retirarse, antes de eso decidió nombrar a Itachi como el nuevo comandante anbu.

"Itachi quiero que tomes un escuadrón anbu y vayas al bosque de la muerte, orochimaru esta en konoha" dijo minato sombríamente, hace unos momentos anko habia entrado corriendo a su oficina para darle esta información.

"Orochimaru, esta seguro hokage-sama" pregunto itachi.

Antes de que minato pudiera responder fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño temblor y un fuerte pico de chakra que se sentía en toda la aldea.

"Que demonios fue eso" grito minato.

"Hokage-sama hay una serpiente de ocho cabezas en el bosque de la muerte y una figura humanoide hecha de chakra rojo" grito un chunin que entro rápidamente a su oficina.

"Kotetsu-san seguro que no estas ebrio" pregunto itachi con su cara sin emociones.

"Se los juro que no miren ustedes mismos" grito kotetsu mientras itachi y minato lo seguían a la azotea de la torre. Lo que vieron los impresiono.

"Itachi toma al equipo anbu que este disponible y vengan aquí rápido iremos al bosque de la muerte a ver que esta pasando" ordeno minato.

"Hai hokage-sama" dijo itachi antes de desaparecer en un shunshin para cumplir las ordenes de su líder.

**De vuelta con naruto**

"_Maldita sea, siento varias presciencias dirigirse hacia aquí, probablemente sean el hokage y los anbu, tengo que terminar cuanto antes_" pensó naruto antes de hacer que las kibas del Susano desaparecieran. "Eres muy fuerte orochimaru pero esto se termina ahora" dijo naruto mientras su Susano hacia un sello de mano. "**Enton: Cadenas de la muerte**" grito naruto mientras un grupo de cadenas hechas de fuego negro rodeaban orochimaru.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh nooooooooooo" fue lo que grito orochimaru antes de que una nube de humo rodeo su cuerpo.

Naruto desactivo su Susano, cuando la nube de humo desapareció revelo a orochimaru medio muerto y con serias quemaduras en todo su cuerpo.

"Tal vez me venciste esta vez mocoso pero no será asi cuando nos volvamos a enfrentar" grito orochimaru antes de escapar con un shunshin.

"Ni modo, bueno tengo mucho tiempo para poder acabar con el" dijo naruto antes de reactivar su transformación y desaparecer en un destello amarillo.

Minutos después llegaron el hokage y los anbu.

"Que demonios paso aqui" murmuro uno de los anbu al ver la destrucción del lugar.

"No lo se pero quien quiera que haya peleado con orochimaru esta en la aldea, quiero que revisen todo el bosque y busquen a orochimaru" ordeno minato.

"Hai hokage-sama" gritaron los anbu.

**Torre**

**5 dias después**

Han pasado 5 dias desde el inicio del segundo examen chunin, naruto habia sido el segundo en llegar solo superado por los hermanos de suna, durante los últimos 2 dias estuvo reflexionando sobre su batalla con orochimaru, habia estado espiando la reunión que tuvo el concejo debido a su aparición en la aldea, tendría que tener mas cuidado de ahora en adelante, aunque valió la pena ya que fue un buen baile.

Actualmente estaba con los otros gennin que lograron pasar el segundo examen, los únicos que pasaron fueron el equipo de Kabuto, el equipo de suna, el equipo de otogakure, los 12 de konoha y el equipo de Gai. Algunos jounin estaban presentes para ver las semifinales de los exámenes, incluyendo a la esposa del hokage y su madre, tsunade.

Actualmente se encontraban escuchando el aburrido discurso del hokage.

"Desde ahora todos lucharan individualmente asi que si alguien quiere retirarse que lo haga ahora" dijo minato desde un palco donde podía ver todos los combates.

El único que levanto la mano fue kabuto.

"Porque kabuto" pregunto menma.

"Lo siento menma pero ya no creo poder continuar" dijo kabuto mientras salía del lugar.

"Bien dejen que los felicite por ser los que pasaron la segunda fase de este examen, ahora dado que son muchos haremos unas preliminares antes de las finales para saber quiénes merecen aparecer en las finales, ahora el árbitro les dirá las reglas de estas preliminares" dijo el Hokage.

En ese momento apareció un Jounin con aspecto enfermizo.

"Bien yo seré el juez de la tercera parte de los exámenes Chunin mi nombre es Gekko Hayate" dijo el Jounin antes que un ataque de tos los silenciara por un par de minutos.

"Las reglas son muy simples se puede ganar dejando inconsciente a su oponente…" el juez tuvo otro ataque de tos, luego continuo. "haciendo que se rinda o matándolo, en todo caso si veo que hay un claro vencedor detendré la pelea dado que no queremos muertes innecesarias, pero no se confíen en eso, ahora…" nuevamente la tos se hizo presente, luego continuo. "ahora se elegirán los combates al azar y a través de esa pantalla de ahí" Hayate señalo una gran pantalla. Los gennin subieron unas escaleras para no estorbar los combates.

La pantalla comenzó a girar y se detuvo en dos nombres.

**Esta historia continuara…**

**Asi termina el capitulo de hoy, porfavor no sean duros conmigo no conozco bien el estilo de taijutsu de orochimaru asi que no pude hacer una pelea mas larga, espero sus opiniones, a los que han leído mi fic y comentado se los agradezco mucho.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo ocho**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de ninguno de los animes o tecnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen.**

**Examenes chunin parte 2**

**Una nueva alianza**

"Las reglas son muy simples se puede ganar dejando inconsciente a su oponente…" el juez tuvo otro ataque de tos, luego continuo. "haciendo que se rinda o matándolo, en todo caso si veo que hay un claro vencedor detendré la pelea dado que no queremos muertes innecesarias, pero no se confíen en eso, ahora…" nuevamente la tos se hizo presente, luego continuo. "ahora se elegirán los combates al azar y a través de esa pantalla de ahí" Hayate señalo una gran pantalla. Los gennin subieron unas escaleras para no estorbar los combates.

La pantalla comenzó a girar y se detuvo en dos nombres.

**Izuna Namikaze vs Sai**

"Los participantes Izuna Namikaze y sai bajen" grito hayate con un ataque de tos.

"_Danzou-sama me pidió que vigilara a los enemigos potenciales, me pregunto si seras un aliado un enemigo izuna namikaze_" pensó sai sin emociones.

"_Asi que este tipo es uno de los anbu de danzou, me pregunto si es tan devil como los otros_" pensó naruto con una sonrisa salvaje mientras bajaba a la arena.

Los ninjas de konoha no podían dejar de ver con curiosidad a naruto (Izuna), a pesar de llevar solo un par de meses como ninja independiente ya era una amenaza tipo A en los libros bingo.

"Asi que ese es el famoso izuna, me pregunto si será realmente tan bueno" dijo asuma.

"Debe serlo hasta donde me conto anko llego el primer dia a la torre sin un solo rasguño" dijo kurenai.

"Sin duda será un encuentro interesante" dijo kakashi mientras tenzo observaba silenciosamente a sai.

"Asi que tu eres sai" dijo naruto sonriendo amablemente, que odiara a danzou no era una excusa para no ser amable con su oponente, las peleas no serian divertidas si no hay emoción por parte de ambos.

"Asi es pene chico" dijo sai con una sonrisa falsa.

Toda la habitación quedo en silencio, naruto tenia una marca de enojo en su cabeza, kasumi estallo en risas mientras los demás estaban en silencio.

"Hayate-san" pregunto naruto.

"¿Si?" pregunto hayate.

"Según las reglas nada me prohíbe matar a no ser que usted interfiera a tiempo o me equivoco" pregunto naruto demasiado inocente.

"No no te equivocas" dijo hayate un poco inseguro.

"Entonces si lo mato y usted no interfiere a tiempo no me descalifican verdad" pregunto naruto.

"No" dijo hayate. "Comiencen" grito hayate.

Naruto miro analíticamente a sai mientras este saco rápidamente un cepillo y un pergamino.

"**Choju giga**" dijo sai mientras un león de tinta salía del pergamino y atacaba a naruto.

"Interesante" murmuro naruto mientras hacia un sello de mano. "**Suiton: Mizurapa**" grito naruto escupiendo un chorro de agua deshaciendo el león.

Sai dibujo un tigre que se abalanzo una vez mas a naruto.

"**Suiton: Suigadan**" dijo naruto mientras agua apareció de la nada y tomo forma de taladro, los taladros atacaron al tigre destruyéndolo al instante.

"_Creo agua de la nada_" pensaron todos en la sala.

"Me estoy aburriendo de esto" murmuro naruto mientras en un estallido de velocidad apareció frente a sai. Antes de que sai pudiera reacciones naruto le dio un potente golpe en el estomago haciéndolo escupir un poco, le dio una patada en la barbilla haciéndolo elevarse un poco, le dio un rodillazo en el pecho y al mismo tiempo un codazo en la espalda, pateo su cepillo a distancia y le dio otra potente patada en el pecho haciéndolo estrellarse contra la pared.

"Ugggg" murmuro sai tratando de no mostrar emociones lo cual era muy considerando la fuerza física de su oponente.

"**Raiton: Jibashi**" grito naruto haciendo un sello de mano, el ataque golpeo a sai, lo hizo lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo inconsciente pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para matarlo, aun no quería llamar la atención de danzou.

"_Danzou-sama_" fue lo ultimo que pensó sai antes de caer inconciente.

Todos estaban en silencio ante tal despliegue de habilidad, la mayoría de los gennin no deberían tener ese nivel de ninjutsu elemental.

"El ganador es Izuna Namikaze" dijo hayate mientras confirmaba que sai no estuviera muerto.

"Interesante" murmuro kakashi.

"Es fuerte" dijo sasuke.

"Hmm eso no fue nada" dijo menma con un puchero.

"Problemático, ese chico ni siquiera fue herido" dijo shikamaru.

"Pensar que sai perdería de esa manera" dijo sayuri.

"Que increíbles llamas de la juvetud" grito gai.

"Ya quiero que sea mi turno para poder demostrar mis llamas de la juventud" grito lee con fuego en sus ojos.

"Oh lee" dijo gai con lagrimas

"Gai-sensei" dijo lee igual con lagrimas.

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

Musica barata de fondo comenzó a sonar de la nada, un genjutsu una puesta de sol con vista al mar, gai y lee comenzaron a abrazarse ante el horror de todos los presentes.

"ES HORRIBLE" grito minato con terror.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" grito kasumi mientras cerraba los ojos pero la escena seguía incluso en sus pensamientos.

"**MATALOS MOCOSA PORFAVOR**" lloro kuro kyuubi desde el interior de kasumi.

"Que alguien los detenga" grito menma tratando de discipar el genjutsu.

"Que clase de ilusión horrible es esta" grito kurenai.

"_Que ilusión mas horrible, nunca he visto algo tan aterrador, tal vez pueda copiarlo y usarlo como una técnica deefinitiva_" pensó naruto antes de lanzarles dos kunai con excelente precisión a gai y lee, el kunai rompió la parte de sus joyas de la familia de sus pantalones pero no corto nada vital.

"VUELVEN A HACER ESO EN MI PRESENCIA Y LES JURO QUE EL PROXIMO ATAQUE CORTARA LO QUE LOS HACE HOMBRES" grito naruto lanzando una pizca de su intensión de matar haciendo que gai y lee se pusieran palidos como fantasmas. "ENTENDIERON" grito naruto haciendo que los mencionados asintieran velozmente.

Se sintió un poco incomodo cuando todos en la habitación lo miraron como alguna clase de héroe.

"GRACIAS IZUNA-SAMA" gritaron todos.

La pantalla giro nuevamente hasta detenerse en dos nombres.

**Shikamaru Nara vs kin Tsuchi**

"Problemático, porque tengo que pelear contra una chica" dijo shikamaru con aburrimiento.

Naruto vio que era obvio quien ganaría, hizo un clon de sombra para que viera los combates por el mientras el dormía un poco.

"No vas a ver los combates" pregunto sasuke que estaba a lado de naruto junto a los otros participantes de konoha.

"Ya conozco el resultado de este que mi clon los vea, yo me voy a dormir" dijo naruto antes de quedarse dormido.

**Un rato después**

Despues de haber dormido lo suficiente naruto disipo a su clon para saber como iban los combates. Ninguno habia sido interesante hasta ahora.

Tal como lo predijo el nara gano su combate contra la kunoichi de oto, el siguiente combate fue entre Sasuke y el compañero de kabuto, Yoroi Akado, tenia que admitirlo tenia una habilidad interesante para absorber chakra con las manos pero fue derrotado por sasuke, el siguiente combate fue entre Kankuro y Misumi Tsurugi, el ganador fue kankuro, el siguiente combate fue entre Shino Aburame y Zaku de oto, el abúrame gano sin esfuerzo, después de eso pelearon Temari y Tenten, si es que se le puede llamar combate ya que tenten fue dominada, el combate entre Ino y Sakura fue tan patético que no valía que su clon perdiera el tiempo viéndolo ambas perdieron, la pelea entre Menma y Kiba fue algo entretenida, sin duda el inuzuka tenia un nivel decente en el estilo de su clan y sin contar que tiene un buen trabajo en equipo con su perro akamaru lo hacían un oponente aceptable pero a pesar de eso menma por muy arrogante que sea tenia que aceptar que minato-teme lo entreno al nivel de un gennin fuerte, al final kiba fue derrotado por una técnica futon de menma pero quedo muy agotado, la pelea entre Neji y Hinata Hyuga ha sido en su opinión la segunda mas interesante hasta ahora, sin duda hinata tenia potencial pero la cobardía de lastimar a sus oponentes la hacia débil así que al final fue derrotada, el combate entre Dosu y Chouji fue mas un circo que una pelea, lo que para el fue la pelea mas impresionante sin duda fue la de gaara y lee, realmente ambos pelearon como verdaderos ninja en su opinión, de no ser porque ya estaba muy agotado sin duda lee hubiera ganado con las puertas internas pero gaara no era un jinchuriki por nada, de no ser porque tsunade y gai detuvieron la pelea a tiempo la carrera ninja de lee se habría terminado. (Me cae demasiado bien lee para arruinar su vida jejejeje)

"Ohhh veo que despertaste" dijo kakashi.

"Como dije exceptuando el combate entre los hyuga y la de gaara y lee nada que sea de mi interés sucedio" dijo naruto.

"Como sabes lo que paso en el combate si estabas dormido" pregunto menma.

"Mi clon vio todo" dijo naruto simplemente.

"Eso no explica nada" dijo sakura.

"El kage bunshin puede enviar sus recuerdos al original cuando se disipa" respondió esta vez kakashi.

"Increible" dijo menma.

"Porque no lo enseñan en la academia, seria mucho mas útil que un clon normal" dijo sakura.

"Es porque es un kinjutsu" dijo kushina que se acercaba junto con tsunade.

Naruto interiormente se puso tenso cuando vio llegar a esas dos, personalmente no tenia nada contra ellas, de una forma u otra kushina y tsunade fueron parte de su clan asi que no tenia nada personal contra ellas, además ellas no sabían de los pecaditos de minato asi que no las culpaba de nada pero no le gustaba la idea de que sospecharan de el.

"¿Un kinjutsu?" pregunto ino que estaba escuchando la conversación.

"Asi es, el kage bunshin a diferencia de un clon normal es solido, pero divide el chakra del usuario entre sus clones, la pregunta es como puedes hacer ese jutsu, es una técnica de nivel jounin" pregunto tsunade entrecerrando los ojos en naruto.

"Mmmm tengo demasiado chakra" dijo naruto simplemente restándole importancia.

Antes de que tsunade pudiera responder la pantalla comenzó a girar nuevamente anunciando a los siguientes competidores.

**Kasumi Senju Uzumaki vs Sayuri Uchiha**

"El ultimo combate será entre Sayuri Uchiha y Kasumi Senju Uzumaki bajen" dijo hayate con su ya típico ataque de tos.

Todos quedaron en shock al ver los dos nombres en la pantalla, minato realmente maldecía la suerte, no tenia problemas con que su hija y sayuri peleen, de hecho su rivalidad las ha motivado a ser mas fuertes, lo que no le gusto fue que fuera en una preliminar y no en la final, realmente ese combate habría impresionado a los clientes.

Ambas kunoichi bajaron a la arena, ambas viéndose con una sonrisa y con una mirada de desafio.

"Parece que nuestro encuentro será antes de lo esperado Kasumi" dijo sayuri seriamente.

"Asi parece Sayuri-chan" dijo kasumi sonriendo.

"Comiencen" dijo hayate.

Ambas kunoichi se enfrascaron en un duelo de taijutsu, kasumi usando el estilo uzumaki enseñado por su madre y sayuri el estilo uchiha enseñado igualmente por su madre.

"ANIMO KASUMI-CHAN" grito kushina.

"Buena suerte sayuri" dijo sasuke.

Pequeñas ondas de choque resonaban por el lugar, ambas kunoichi se negaban a ceder, kasumi era mas fuerte físicamente y tenia mucha resistencia pero sayuri era mas habil y tenia el sharingan, era un combate reñido. Al ver que el taijutsu no daba resultado se separaron y decidieron pasar al ninjutsu.

"**Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu**" grito sayuri mientras una bola de fuego se dirigía hacia kasumi.

"**Suiton: Mizurapa**" grito kasumi mientras escupía un chorro de agua un poco mas pequeño que el de naruto.

Una nube de vapor se formaba alrededor de ambas, ambas sacaron unas shuriken y las lanzaron pero se contrarrestaron.

¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG!

Era lo que se esuchaba, cuando la nube de humo se disipo ambas se encontraron en un duelo de kenjutsu, kasumi tenia un corte en la mejilla mientras sayuri tenia un pequeño corte en el hombro.

"Ambas están dando un muy buen combate" dijo asuma con su cigarrillo en su boca.

"Definitivamente" dijo kurenai.

"Hmm" dijo sasuke.

"Si pero aun tienen mas habilidad por demostrar" dijo tsunade.

Ambas volvieron a enfrascarse en otra pelea de taijutsu, pero embas empezaban a cansarse.

"**Katon: Hosenka no jutsu**" grito sayuri mientras escupía pequeñas bolas de fuego.

Kasumi con esfuerzo esquivo las bolas de fuego.

"**Suiton: Suidan no jutsu**" grito kasumi mientras una bala de agua salía de su boca.

"Creo que tenemos que terminar con esto no crees" dijo sayuri respirando con dificultad.

"Creo que tienes razon" dijo kasumi mientras sacaba un pergamino, concentro su chakra y agua empezó a salir del pergamino

"**Katon: Goryuka no jutsu**" grito sayuri mientras escupía un dragon de fuego usando el chakra que le quedaba.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu**" grito kasumi mientras el agua que saco del pergamino tomaba forma de dragon y contraatacaba el dragon de sayuri.

Ambos jutsu chocaron el uno contra el otro, una nube de vapor cubrió toda la habitación, la preocupación era palpable en la habitación.

"SAYURI" gritaron sasuke y tenzou.

"KASUMI" gritaron minato, kushina y menma.

La nube de vapor se disipo revelando a kasumi y sayuri golpeándose la una a la otra en el rostro.

"Sayuri"

"Kasumi"

Dijeron ambas antes de caer inconcientes, tsunade salto del palco hacia las dos niñas y después de revisarlas dijo.

"Ambas estarán bien, solo agotaron mucho chakra" dijo tsunade mientras los demás suspiraron aliviados.

Kushina tomo a su hija en brazos y se dirigió de vuelta al palco con sasuke haciendo lo mismo con su hermana.

"Debido a que ambas participantes son incapaces de continuar declaro esto un empate" dijo hayate.

"Definitivamente nunca las hare enojar" dijo menma.

"Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo" dijo sasuke.

"Bueno supongo que asi terminan las preliminares" murmuro naruto mientras de su mochila sacaba un paquete de cigarrillos, saco un cigarrillo, lo puso en su boca y lo prendió con un mechero que saco de su chaqueta.

Vio la cara de antojo de asuma y suspiro, le ofreció un cigarrillo a asuma.

"Gracias chico" dijo asuma mientras encendia el cigarrillo.

"mocoso no crees que eres demasiado joven para fumar" dijo tsunade con firmeza.

"Mmmmm como dice el dicho, edad suficiente para matar edad suficiente para beber, fumar y otras cosas" dijo naruto mientras los ojos de shikamaru se abrían como platos.

"_No puede ser…_" pensó shikamaru.

"Además no es que me preocupe uso una capa de chakra en mis pulmones para evitar daños a la salud" dijo naruto. "_Eso sin contar mi factor de curación_" esto ultimo lo pensó mientras fumaba su cigarrillo

"¿Tu tambien?" pregunto asuma mientras fumaba.

"De que hablas asuma tu también haces eso" pregunto kurenai.

"Por supuesto, que clase de ninja seria si arriesgara mi salud sin tomar precauciones" dijo asuma mientras kurenai desviaba la mirada avergonzada, le había pedido a asuma durante años que dejara de fumar sin saber eso.

"Asi terminan las preliminares, los ganadores bajen a la arena" ordeno hayate con un ataque de tos cortando la conversación.

Los gennin hicieron lo ordenado por hayate, una vez que todos estaban en la arena, se pusieron frente a ellos hayate, anko, ibiki y el hokage.

"Felicidades a todos ustedes que se han ganado el derecho de competir en la final" dijo hayate antes de señalar al hokage. "Hokage-sama si usted quiere" pregunto hayate haciendo un gesto al hokage.

"El tiempo que han pasado en el examen les ha permitido ver lo que sus oponentes pueden hacer, ahora ustedes tienen información sobre sus oponente y tienen la capacidad de calcular una estrategia, pero algunos de ustedes aun ocultan su potencial, durante el próximo mes ustedes tendrán tiempo para entrenar y mejorar sus capacidades, después de eso comenzaran las finales para las cuales habrá publico" explico minato.

"Ahora cada uno de ustedes tome un papel de la caja que anko tiene en sus manos, con esto decidiremos el orden de las peleas" explico minato mientras anko pasaba en frente de cada gennin y le mostraba la caja para que tome un pedazo de papel. Una vez que todos tenían su papel, ibiki dio un paso adelante.

"Por favor díganme el numero que esta apuntado en sus papeles, empezando por ti" dijo ibiki señalando a sasuke.

"8" dijo sasuke.

"2" dijo menma.

"1" dijo neji.

"7" dijo dosu.

"3" dijo shikamaru.

"5" dijo naruto.

"6" dijo gaara con una sonrisa psicópata.

"4" dijo temari.

"9" dijo shino.

"10" dijo kankuro.

"Muy bien entonces este será el orden de las peleas" dijo minato mientras señalaba la pizarra que sostenía ibiki.

**Neji vs Menma**

**Shikamaru vs temari**

**Izuna vs Gaara**

**Dosu vs Sasuke**

**Shino vs Kankuro**

"Eso seria todo, ¿Alguna pregunta?" pregunto minato viendo a los gennin.

"Esto parece ser un torneo, ¿Significa que solo uno puede convertirse en chunin?" pregunto shikamaru.

"No, en este torneo habrá múltiples jueces, yo mismo y kazekage-dono somos jueces junto con algunos de nuestros clientes, si tienen las cualidades que creemos que son necesarias son promovidos incluso si pierden su primer encuentro" dijo minato.

"Eso significa que se puede dar el caso de que todos nos convirtamos en chunin" dijo temari.

"O que ninguno de nosotros lo logre" dijo naruto.

"Exacto, pero no se preocupen si ganan su primer encuentro tendrán mas oportunidades de impresionar a los jueces, eso es todo pueden irse nos vemos en un mes" dijo el yondaime mientras todos los gennin se iban de la habitación.

"_Sin duda orochimaru estará preparándose para la invasión, tengo que prepararme para ese momento_" pensó naruto antes de irse, tendría mucho que hacer este mes.

**Torre hokage**

**Horas después**

Minato se encontraba enfrentando a su némesis cotidiano, el papeleo, pero este papeleo era diferente al normal, este eran las invitaciones para los nobles que asisten a los exámenes chunin, no podía evitar pensar en los acontecimientos de los últimos días, sin duda estos exámenes eran muy diferentes a los anteriores, primero casi todos los participantes de konoha eran miembros de los clanes nobles de konoha, pero los extranjeros tampoco se quedaban atrás, los chicos de suna y oto sin duda eran muy poderosos, eso sin contar al ninja independiente izuna el cual venció al ninja de danzou sin esforzarse. Esperaba que su hijo estuviera bien, actualmente estaba entrenando con jiraiya que habia regresado al pueblo para los exámenes.

Pero en estos momentos su principal preocupación era orochimaru, anko entro al bosque de la muerte poco después de la aparición de orochimaru en su forma yamata, fue una gran sorpresa para el escuchar que lo encontró medio muerto y con el cuerpo quemado, anko tenia la intención de asesinarlo pero desafortunadamente orochimaru uso el sello maldito en el cuello de anko para paralizarla el tiempo suficiente para escapar. Pero durante su conversación con el sannin pudo sacar una información muy importante, orochimaru peleo con ni mas ni menos que uchiha naruto, quedo en shock cuando se entero de este desarrollo, realmente se preguntaba como esos dos entraron a la aldea en primer lugar, tendría que mejorar la seguridad de la aldea, tenia sentimientos encontrados cuando se entero que su hijo estaba en konoha pero mantuvo sus emociones bajo control, envió a un equipo anbu a buscarlo pero no lo encontró en ningún lugar de konoha.

Naturalmente el concejo entro en pánico cuando vieron una serpiente gigante y una figura roja en el bosque pero minato fue capaz de retrasar la reunión hasta tener información precisa. Cinco días después cuando los equipos de sus hijos llegaron supo el verdadero objetivo de orochimaru, cuando los interrogo ellos solo recordaban que una sombra rescato a sasuke de ser marcado por orochimaru y después despertaron en una zona diferente del bosque de la muerte, no era un secreto para el y el sandaime lo que orochimaru quería, durante su estancia en konoha trato de secuestrar a itachi para obtener el poder del sharingan pero fue detenido por jiraiya y fugaku, ahora iba por su hermano.

Después de eso convoco a una reunión con el concejo, el recuerdo aun estaba fresco en su mente.

FLASHBACK

Horas antes de las preliminares

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala del concejo, desde los civiles, los jefes de clan, los ancianos, el nuevo comandante anbu itachi uchiha, kushina y mikoto, estas dos ultimas estaban ya que el equipo de sus hijos fue atacado por orochimaru.

"ES CIERTO QUE OROCHIMARU ESTA EN EL PUEBLO YONDAIME-SAMA" grito un civil con terror.

"DEBEMOS ENVIAR A TODOS NUESTROS NINJAS A MATARLO" grito otro civil.

"NO, LO QUE DEBEMOS HACER ES USAR A LOS NIJAS DISPONIBLES PARA QUE NOS PROTEGAN" grito otro civil.

"CIERREN LA PUTA BOCA" grito kushina soltando su instinto asesino haciendo que los civiles mojen los pantalones y cierren la boca.

"Gracias kushi-chan" dijo minato. "Hemos confirmado que orochimaru estubo en el pueblo, su objetivo era marcar con su sello maldito a uchiha sasuke atacando a su equipo" dijo minato.

"COMO ESTA MI BEBE" gritaron mikoto y kushina.

"Estan bien, afortunadamente orochimaru no fue capaz de marcar a sasuke" dijo minato aliviando a las dos madres y a fugaku.

Los civiles estaban a punto de gritar alguna tontería pero fueron silenciados por una mirada de minato.

"Ya enviaste a los anbu por el" pregunto koharu.

"Ya pero lamentablemente no lo han encontrado en ningún lugar del pueblo" dijo minato con pesar. "Pero también confirmamos otra cosa" dijo minato.

"Que cosa hokage-sama" pregunto fugaku que estaba junto a su esposa. Mikoto se veía mucho mas delgada y tenia algunas ojeras bajo sus ojos, nadie podía culparla, recientemente había superado la depresión en la que cayo cuando se entero que su mejor amiga había muerto durante el parto y que su pequeño se quedo solo desde muy niño, cuando se entero por medio de una carta que habia huido y sus motivos ella se sintió muy triste pero entendió sus motivos, se sintió muy mal al saber de su muerte ya que no tubo la oportunidad de despedirse pero gracias a su familia salió adelante, cuando se entero de las habilidades de naruto y de la reputación que se habia hecho durante los últimos meses se sintió aliviada al saber que por lo menos los hambrientos de poder como danzou y orochimaru no les seria fácil hacer algo en su contra.

"La figura humanoide que peleo contra orochimaru era naruto uchiha" dijo el hokage mientras todos entraban en shock.

"NANII" gritaron todos en la sala.

"Minato estas seguro de eso" pregunto sarutobi.

"Asi es poco después de que orochimaru en su forma yamata desapareció anko lo encontró medio muerto en el bosque, no pudo ser capturado ya que uso el sello maldito en anko para escapar pero antes de irse tuvieron una conversación el la que aseguraba que peleo con naruto uchiha" dijo minato.

"Además la figura roja que estaba en el bosque era una técnica del ems, susano" dijo itachi.

"Entonces debemos enviar a los anbu para buscarlo en la aldea esta es nuestra oportunidad para hacernos con su poder" dijo un civil sonriendo maliciosamente mientras los otros asentían.

"Como dije antes no vamos a capturar al niño, además incluso si quisiera no podría ya que los anbu no lo encontraron por ningún lado" dijo minato mientras los civiles fruncieron el ceño pero asintieron de mala gana.

"Pero como diablos entro al pueblo sin ser detectado, puedo entenderlo de orochimaru que es un exninja del pueblo, pero el chico hasta donde sabemos nunca ha estado en konoha" pregunto hiashi mientras los demás se preguntaban lo mismo.

"Problemático, parece que se les olvida que el chico tiene un jutsu espacio-tiempo mas avanzado que el de hokage-sama, no es imposible que el pueda entrar al pueblo sin ser detectado" dijo shikaku mientras que los otros asentían.

Danzou gruño visiblemente al escuchar eso, ya tenia planeado enviar a alguno de sus anbu que quedaron después de la masacre a su raíz a capturar al niño pero después de escuchar eso sus esperanzas fueron aplastadas.

"Pero cual es su objetivo para entrar en la aldea" pregunto esta vez inoichi.

"Por lo que me dijo anko de hecho naruto uchiha fue quien salvo a sasuke, menma y sakura su objetivo era aparentemente asesinar a orochimaru" dijo minato mientras todos quedaron impresionados con ese dato.

Mikoto estaba soltando unas pequeñas lagrimas, su bebe había sido salvado por ni mas ni menos que el hijo de su mejor amiga, si un dia tenia la oportunidad de hablar personalmente con naruto sin duda le agradecería mil veces, fugaku pensaba igual que su esposa.

Kushina a pesar de no conocer al chico y no haber tenido la mejor de las relaciones con su madre no podía evitar sentir agradecimiento hacia a el por haber salvado a su hijo.

"Como fue que un niño de 15 años fue capaz de pelear con un sannin" pregunto chouza inocentemente.

"No olvides que ese niño de 15 años fue el mismo que peleo con zabuza y lo domino, el mismo que derroto a un mago que venció con facilidad a dos de nuestros jounin mas fuertes y el mismo chico que derroto al raikage como si fuera un juego de niños" dijo fugaku.

"Anko fue capaz de averiguar algo mas sobre sus habilidades" pregunto hiashi.

"No pero por lo que parece al igual que con el raikage orochimaru fue dominado totalmente por naruto uchiha" dijo el hokage sombríamente.

Un silencio letal callo sobre el concejo, orochimaru uno de los hombres mas fuertes en nacer en konoha, aquel que fue considerado un genio, fue dominado totalmente.

Sarutobi estaba particularmente perturbado, a pesar de que orochimaru lo decepciono nunca seria capaz de negar que el fue un genio que solo aparecia cada 100 años, el mismo lo habia entrenado y sabia que aunque las habilidades de su estudiante palidecían ante las suyas en su mejor momento orochimaru seguía siendo por lo menos un ninja de alto nivel kage si no mas. (No olviden que los kages normalmente son ninjas de clase S y que los 4 hokages tenían un nivel que superaba al de un kage normal)

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Despues de eso y de unas discusiones menores decidieron que aumentarían la seguridad del pueblo durante los exámenes en caso de que orochimaru tratara de hacer algo tonto, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, pero algo dentro de el le decía que algo muy grave pasaría en los exámenes.

Poco sabia minato que los exámenes cambiarían la vida de muchas personas, para bien o para mal.

**Konoha**

**Dos semanas después**

Actualmente es de noche en konoha, la luz de la luna ilumina el pueblo, faltan solo dos semanas para el inicio de los exámenes chunin.

Naruto actualmente con su henge se encontraba frente a 4 clones de sangre en la habitación de el hotel, todos tenían mascaras anbu y trajes negros, el objetivo muy simple, capturar al equipo de suna y a kabuto.

Despues de las preliminares habia enviado a un clon de sangre a investigar al concejo y todo lo relacionado sobre la invasión a konoha, a diferencia de la mayoría de los concejos de las aldeas, suna no permite la corrupción ya que los civiles ostentan un poder escaso dentro del mismo, cuando orochimaru disfrazado del kazekage inicio el plan de la invasión todos se negaron pero no podían hacer mucho para contradecir a su kage, el plan implicaba usar un grupo de ninjas de suna y oto para invocar a las serpientes de orochimaru para romper los muros de konoha, con los muros rotos las serpientes y los ninja tendrían paso libre por la aldea mientras orochimaru se encargaba de los dos hokages usando el edo-tensei, el segundo clon de sangre exploro el país del viento en busca del cuerpo del kazekage, le tomo casi dos semanas encontrarlo pero valio la pena, actualmente planeaba persuadir a suna con las pruebas que tenia de que estaban siendo engañados, en lo personal no le interesaba lo que les pasara a konoha pero por un lado no podía permitir que gente inocente muera por los deseos enfermos de la serpiente.

Kabuto esta con baki encargándose de todo mientras orochimaru no estaba, esto era perfecto, baki era un jounin muy influyente en suna, si lo convencía haciendo que kabuto confiese la verdad podría persuadir a suna de continuar con la invasion haciendo que baki convenza al concejo de suna de parar la invasión a espaldas de orochimaru, con solo las fuerzas de oto continuando con el plan serian fácilmente repelidos por konoha y el tendría su oportunidad para matar a orochimaru.

"Quiero que cada uno de ustedes busque a los miembros del equipo de suna y a kabuto, captúrenlos y envíenlos a mi dimensión de bolsillo" dijo naruto.

"Hai jefe" gritaron los clones antes de ir en busca de sus objetivos.

"Bueno yo ire a prepararme para recibir a mis invitados" murmuro naruto antes de ir a su dimensión de bolsillo con el kamui.

**Con gaara**

Gaara se encontraba paseando tranquilamente por uno de los bosques que rodean konoha, hace unas horas habia demostrado su existencia matando a el ninja de oto dosu, solo era cuestio de tiempo para darle a su madre la sangre de izuna y se sentiría realmente vivo. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver frente a el a un anbu.

"Que es lo que quieres" pregunto gaara viendo al anbu.

"**MATALO, MATALO SU SANGRE TE HARA SENTIR VERDADERAMENTE VIVO**" grito la voz de shukaku en la cabeza de gaara. Arena empezó a bailar alrededor de gaara.

"MADRE QUIERE TU SANGRE TE VOY…." Gaara grito con locura antes de sentirse paralizado, sus musculos se detenían, aunque su arena seguía flotando a su alrededor sentía que no podía moverse mientras veía a la persona frente a el haciendo un sello de mano.

"**Parálisis** **temporal**" murmuro naruto, usando la magia de **Telequinesis **levanto la ropa de gaara en la parte del estomago, los signos de cada uno de los 5 elementos de la naturaleza aparecieron en sus dedos. "**Gogyo Fuin**" grito naruto mientras golpeaba el estomago de gaara con su técnica.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" grito gaara.

"**NOOOO**" grito shukaku desde el interior de gaara al sentir que la conexión con su contenedor se cortaba.

"Objetivo capturado" murmuro naruto mientras gaara caia inconciente, tomo a gaara y regreso a la dimensión de bolsillo.

**Con temari y kankuro**

Kankuro y Temari estaban en el hotel en el que estaban hospedándose durante su estancia en konoha, ambos disfrutaban de una taza de te sentados en el sofa.

"Kankuro sabes donde esta gaara" pregunto temari.

"No lo se y realmente no quiero saberlo" dijo kankuro mientras le daba un sorbo a su te.

"Espero que este bien, esta mañana no se veía muy bien, probablemente esa cosa lo este molestando otra vez" dijo temari con preocupación.

"Me sorprende que a estas alturas te preocupes por el" dijo kankuro.

"A ti no te preocupa es tu hermano por el amor de kami" grito temari.

"Por supuesto que me preocupa pero que puedo hacer" grito kankuro.

Antes de que temari pudiera responder ambos hermanos cayeron inconscientes, fueron golpeados por un anbu detrás de ellos.

"Objetivo capturado" dijo naruto antes de ir también a la dimensión de bolsillo.

**Con baki y kabuto**

Baki y kabuto estaban reunidos en una propiedad haciendo algunos planes para la invasión. Hayate los estaba espiando desde los arbustos.

Hayate estaba a punto de escapar cuando sintió que alguien tocaba los puntos de presión de su cuello y caia inconsciente.

Baki y kabuto escucharon a alguien caer y fueron a investigar.

"Quien demonios esta ahi" grito baki.

"Al parecer solo fue nuestra imaginación" dijo kabuto antes de que dos anbu aparecieron frente a ellos, notaron que ambos tenían ojos sharingan pero no pudieron hacer nada ya que calleron inconscientes por un genjutsu. Borraron la memoria de hayate con un genjutsu.

"Mejor sello el chakra de kabuto para tomar precauciones" dijo naruto mientras el otro naruto asentía. Despues de sellar el chakra de kabuto ambos regresaron a la dimensión de bolsillo.

**Dimension de bolsillo**

La dimensión de bolsillo es una zona especial de la técnica kamui, es un lugar oscuro cuyo piso son bloques grises de distintos tamaños, en esta zona se pueden almacenar varios objetos útiles para el usuario, en medio de la dimensión de naruto que anteriormente perteneció a madara en medio de un bloque grande hay una cabaña hecha con algunos metales y mokuton, es una cabaña sencilla de dos pisos y una prisión improvisada, el naruto original aun disfrazado de izuna y con su sharingan oculto con una ilusion se encuentra sentado en medio de las celdas en un banco, se tomo la precaución de encadenar a kabuto a la pared en una celda particular aun con su chakra sellado, aunque la prisión fue diseñada para tener prisioneros de nivel inferior al kage y nadie además de el podía usar chakra o poder mágico dentro de esta cabaña se tomo sus precauciones, por lo que sabia kabuto era demasiado astuto. La celda de kabuto estaba enfrente a la de kabuto, se habia tomado la libertad de reparar el sello de gaara, realmente entendía su personalidad psicópata ahora, realmente sabia que suna no eran exactamente los mejores en fuinjutsu pero ese sello era simplemente una mediocridad, fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a sus invitados despertar.

"Ahhh donde estamos" dijo temari.

"Ufff me siento muy bien" murmuro gaara mientras despertaba.

"Ahhhhhhhh" grito kankuro.

"Que pasa kankuro" pregunto baki.

"Gaara estaba durmiendo" grito kankuro en shock.

"Donde diablos estamos" pregunto kabuto desde su celda.

"No lo se pero tenemos que salir de aqui" dijo baki mientras se preparaba para hacer un jutsu de viento pero para su sorpresa no funciono.

"Es inútil, esta casa tienes sellos muy especiales, nadie con un nivel inferior a kage tiene poder aquí" dijo naruto mientras se paraba en medio de ambas celdas.

"Izuna Namikaze" murmuro kankuro en shock, nadie noto que kabuto tenia una expresión de terror en sus ojos al ver a naruto.

"Asi que tu estas detrás de todo esto estas jugando un juego muy peligroso niño" dijo baki en un intento de intimidación.

"Usted es el menos adecuado para hacer amenazas baki, no olvide que sin su chakra es solo un civil patético y si piensa que gaara podrá salvarlo esta equivocado, me tome la libertad de reparar su sello, ahora no podrá desestabilizarse y no podrá ser el arma de orochimaru en la invasión" dijo naruto sonriendo mientras los ojos de todos se abrieron en shock.

"MALDITO COMO SABES TODO ESO" grito un furioso baki al ver que los planes que salvarían a su pueblo fueron descubiertos por un niño.

"Estoy bien informado" dijo simplemente.

"No sabes con quien te estas metiendo izuna-san te recomiendo que nos dejes ir ahora" dijo kabuto.

"Vamos kabuto puedes dejar de fingir, sabes perfectamente quien soy" dijo naruto mientras desactivaba el henge y rompía la ilusión que ocultaba su sharingan.

"NARUTO UCHIHA" grito temari con terror en su rostro, no podían culparla, frente a ella estaba el hombre que en pocos meses se hizo de una reputación aterradora al derrotar a un kage sin hacer el esfuerzo.

"Tu eras izuna todo este tiempo" pregunto gaara en shock.

"Asi es, todo este tiempo estuve encubierto para poder participar en los exámenes sin llamar demasiado la atención de hecho kabuto ha sabido todo este tiempo que yo estoy aqui" dijo naruto mientras los ojos de los ninjas de suna se posaban en kabuto.

"Kabuto eso es cierto" pregunto baki.

"No se de que estas hablando" dijo kabuto desviando la mirada.

"Vamos no te hagas el tonto, baki usted vio la forma yamata de orochimaru hace unos días verdad" pregunto naruto.

"Así es" dijo baki, toda konoha lo habia visto, le había preguntado varias veces a kabuto sobre ello pero nunca le respondió.

"La figura roja que peleo con era yo, tengo que decir que un buen baile, aunque me esperaba mas de un sannin el tipo era un asqueroso" dijo naruto.

"Kabuto porque no nos dijiste nada de esto" pregunto baki mirando a kabuto. Kabuto no respondió.

"Porque si hubieran sabido que el kage de oto con el que planeaban hacer la invasión fue vencido probablemente ustedes serian mas reacios a continuar con este plan" respondió naruto en lugar de kabuto.

"Porque nos dices todo esto" pregunto temari.

"Simple deseo detener la invasión por distintos motivos, uno de ellos es que no me gusta la idea de que gente inocente muera por los motivos enfermos de orochimaru" dijo naruto antes de mirar fijamente a baki. "Dígame algo baki, suna acepto aliarse con orochimaru debido a que su daimio en los últimos años ha reducido sus fondos de manera considerable aprovechando los tiempos de paz, también estoy enterado de que su daimyo a enviado a konoha misiones que normalmente enviaba a suna" pregunto naruto.

"Asi es" dijo baki solemnemente.

Naruto se acerco a kabuto puso un sello en su boca para silenciar sus cuerdas bocales, antes de regresar con baki.

"Dígame algo baki, de verdad cree que su kazekage seria tan tonto como para confiar en un ninja renegado que ya traiciono una vez a la aldea de konoha por su propio beneficio en especial orochimaru que no tiene la mejor reputación de todas, cree que su kage se arriesgaría realmente a una invasión contra konoha que por mucho que odie admitirlo sigue siendo el pueblo mas fuerte que tiene a dos sannin, dos hokages, kushina uzumaki e itachi uchiha, esto da un total de 6 ninjas clase S, suna a pesar de ser una de las 5 aldeas ocultas solo tiene dos clase S en sus filas, bueno ahora solo uno, pero siendo honestos cree que el kazekage se arriesgaría a algo tan tonto como esto a sabiendas de que tiene demasiado que perder como para que valga la pena el intento" dijo naruto mientras los ojos de baki se abrían como platos ante esa lógica, realmente nunca lo habría pensado de esa manera el era fiel a su líder y haría lo que le pidiera en nombre del pueblo sin pensarlo, ignorando los gruñidos de kabuto que trataba de impedir que naruto hablara clavo su mirada en naruto.

"Que estas tratando de decir" pregunto baki mirando a naruto con sospecha.

"Recuerda que el kazekage se reunió con orochimaru antes de los exámenes para discutir los términos de su alianza" pregunto naruti mientras baki asentía. "El que regreso no era el kazekage ni sus guardaespaldas, era orochimaru con sus propios guardaespaldas disfrazados, orochimaru asesino al kazekage cuando se negó a cooperar con el en su plan para invadir konoha" dijo naruto fríamente.

"Orochimaru mato a nuestro padre" dijo temari con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Padre" lloro kankuro en shock.

"Noo" tartamudeo gaara, a pesar de que ambos tuvieron sus diferencias, antes de los exámenes empezaban a arreglar su relación padre e hijo, su padre estaba arrepentido del trato que le dio cuando era niño pero después de su reunión con orochimaru había vuelto a su trato frio de siempre, se habia vuelto mucho mas agresivo porque pensó que su padre solo lo estaba engañando para poder utilizarlo una vez mas, ahora que sabia que orochimaru fue quien mato a su padre podía estar tranquilo ya que estaba seguro que su padre estaba realmente arrepentido.

"Eso no puede ser" dijo baki no queriendo creerlo. Naruto saco un mapa de entre sus ropas y se lo entrego a baki.

"Puedes confirmarlo si quieres, el cadáver de el kazekage esta en la zona marcada en el mapa, el mismo lugar donde el y orochimaru se reunieron, puedes enviar un mensaje al concejo de tu aldea a espaldas de orochimaru para que lo confirmen cuando salgas de aqui" dijo naruto.

"Como sabemos que tu no lo mataste" dijo baki, el no creía que el chico haya matado a su kage pero nunca se podía ser demasiado cuidadoso.

"No tengo ninguna prueba de ello pero estoy seguro de que kabuto le dira todo lo que sabe" dijo naruto tranquilamente.

Naruto se acerco a la celda de kabuto, entro y de entre sus ropas saco un pergamino, del pergamino saco lo que aprecia ser un equipo de tortura, tenia un bote tambo de agua, varios objetos de tortura, una bandeja con aceite y otras cosas, naruto dejo su abrigo y su chaqueta en un perchero afuera de la celda de kabuto quedando solo en su playera blanca.

**Advertencia: La siguiente escena será un poco violenta, por favor a los que no les guste este tipo de escenas por favor salte lo que esta marcado en negro.**

**Naruto quito el sello silenciador de kabuto. "Kabuto podemos hacerlo de la manera fácil o de la difícil, dile todo lo que sabes a baki" dijo naruto mirando a kabuto.**

"**HaaHaa y que harás si no lo hago" pregunto kabuto con aarogancia.**

"**Queria hacerlo por el método fácil pero parece que será por la difícil" suspiro naruto mientras creaba dos clones de sombra.**

**Los clones soltaron a kabuto ambos en guardia en caso de que intentara algo tonto. Los clones amarraron las manos de kabuto hacia atrás, naruto tomo a kabuto del pelo y le hundió la cabeza en el tambo de agua, estuvieron haci un tiempo suficiente para hacer sentir mal a kabuto pero no lsuficiente para matarlo, después le saco la cabeza. "Vas a hablar" ordeno naruto.**

"**No" dijo kabuto respirando pesadamente.**

"**Muy bien que asi sea" dijo naruto, mientras repetía el proceso por lo menos otras tres ocasiones, al ver que eso no funcionaria tomo otras medidas.**

"**Vigílenlo bien" ordeno naruto a sus clones. "Vas a hablar" pidió naruto de nuevo.**

"**Nunca" grito kabuto.**

**Naruto comenzó a golpear a kabuto múltiples ocasiones en el rostro, kabuto estaba sangrando por la boca y la nariz pero se negaba a cooperar, naruto dio varios rodillazos potentes en el estomago de kabuto. "Vas a hablar" kabuto negó con la cabeza mientras vomitaba un poco de sangre, naruto lo tomo por las muñecas mientras los clones lo sostenían por la espalda, haciendo una maniobra empezó a golpear con los pies las rodillas de kabuto hasta romperlas.**

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhh no hablare" gimió kabuto mientras gritaba de dolor.**

"**No me gusta usar estos métodos para sacarte información pero si uso mi sharingan baki pensara que te estoy haciendo decir lo que quiero que digas, no seas tonto kabuto y empieza a hablar" ordeno naruto seriamente.**

"**Nunca traicionare a orochimaru-sama" dijo kabuto mientras naruto suspiraba.**

**Naruto volvió a golpear en el rostro a kabuto, lo tomo por la cabeza y empezó a darle rodillazos en el rostro, después lo golpeo en las costillas y daba rodillazos ocacionales en su estomago, kabuto estaba en un estado deplorable, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de moretones, su ropa manchada de sangre producto de la sangre que salía de su rostro. Los clones comenzaron a sanarlo un poco para mantenerlo despierto.**

"**Supongo que tendremos que llevar esto al siguiente nivel" suspiro naruto, realmente odiaba estos métodos tan sádicos pero no tenia otra opción.**

**Se acerco a su equipo de tortura mientras sus clones sostenían a kabuto, tomo una bandeja de metal con clavos algo largos, concentro chakra de fuego en las manos, la bandeja y los clavos comenzaban a ponerse rojos por el calor, naruto detuvo el flujo de chakra cuando noto que los clavos estaban suficientemente calientes.**

"**Te sigues negando a cooperar" pregunto naruto mientras se acercaba a kabuto con la bandeja de clavos en las manos.**

"**No me sustas" dijo kabuto con confianza. Naruto saco de entre sus ropas un sello y se lo puso a kabuto.**

"**Este sello es muy especial kabuto, amplifica el sentido del dolor en el cuerpo, también mis clones inyectaran chakra medico a tu cuerpo constantemente para mantenerte vivo" dijo naruto.**

**Naruto tomo uno de los clavos y lo introdujo en el hombro derecho de kabuto.**

"**Ahhhhhhhhhh" grito kabuto.**

"**Sigues reusandote a hablar" pregunto naruto.**

"**No hablare" grito kabuto.**

**Naruto introdujo otro clavo en el codo de kabuto, después uno en la mano del mismo brazo que el hombro donde clavo el primer clavo, repitió el proceso con su otro brazo, después introdujo otro clavo en las rodillas de kabuto y en los pies.**

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" eran los gritos que se escuchaban en la prisión, kabuto hacia lo posible para no darle la satisfacción a naruto de gritar pero los clavos ardiendo no se lo hacían fácil.**

"**Sigues negándote a hablar" pregunto naruto.**

"**Ah ah ah no creas que con esto me harás traicionar a orochimaru-sama" dijo kabuto entre jadeos.**

"**No quieres hacérmelo fácil verdad" murmuro naruto.**

**De entre su equipo de tortura saco un pequeño bisturí, los clones retiraron la camisa de kabuto, concentro chakra de viento en el bisturí y comenzó a hacer cortes lentos y dolorosos en la piel de kabuto.**

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" grito kabuto, sentía como si estuviera siendo cortado por un cuchillo caliente, pero a pesar de todo se mantenía firme, sintió que naruto comenzaba a hacer cortes en sus piernas, lo único que podía hacer era gritar de dolor.**

**Naruto dejo de cortar la piel de kabuto, este tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza. "Veo que sigues rehusándote a cooperar" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido. Dejo su bisturí en la mesa de su equipo de tortura, concentro chakra de fuego en la mano y la metió en el recipiente del aceite para hervirlo, no le preocupaba quemarse, su poder curativo y su piel de dragon le impedían salir lastimado por algo como eso. Kabuto veía con terror como naruto comenzaba a hervir el aceite, ya bastante había sufrido con la tortura y los sellos del dolor, ya sabia lo que venia a continuación.**

**Una vez hervido el aceite naruto tomo una gran cantidad de aceite con un cucharon y empezó a verterlo lenta y dolorosamente en la piel de kabuto.**

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" fue el grito inhumano que resonó en la prisión, kabuto sentía dolor absoluto al sentir como el aceite devoraba su piel, de no ser por los clones sanándolo considerablemente su piel habría desaparecido hace un buen rato, esto solo aumentaba su dolor al ser quemado y sanado a gran velocidad.**

"**Sigues negándote a hablar" pregunto naruto.**

"**MALDITO BASTARDO NO CREAS QUE ARRUINARAS NUESTROS PLANES OROCHIMARU-SAMA TE DETENDRA" grito kabuto con locura.**

"**Ya lo vencí una vez sin romper a sudar, crees que orochimaru podrá salvarte de esto" dijo naruto con frialdad.**

**Naruto tomo el tambo donde anteriormente había ahogado a kabuto, vacio el agua en el cuerpo de kabuto, tomo de su mesa dos barillas largas y concentro chakra relámpago en las varillas, comenzó a frotar las varillas la una contra la otra.**

"**No quería llegar a esto" dijo naruto antes de empezar a torturar a kabuto.**

**Empezó a tocar las partes de su cuerpo con sus varillas, kabuto sentía un inmenso dolor gracias a los sellos, sus gritos de dolor resonaron por toda la prisión.**

"**SIGUES NEGANDOTE A HABLAR" grito naruto.**

"**NUNCA" grito kabuto.**

**Naruto dirigió sus varillas a las joyas de la familia de kabuto y empezó a electrocutarlo.**

"**AHHHHHHHHH DETENTE POR FAVOR DETENTE AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" grito kabuto con desesperación mientras lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.**

"**ENTONCES HABLA" grito naruto mientras aumentaba la descarga presionando mas las joyas de kabuto.**

"**TE DIRE LO QUE QUIERAS PERO DETENTE AHHHHHHHHH" lloro kabuto mientras naruto detenía el flujo de chakra y quitaba las varillas.**

**Los clones tomaron a kabuto y lo llevaron a la celda de los ninjas de suna que veían con terror como kabuto había sido torturado, gaara y baki veían la escena sin emociones.**

**Fin de la escena.**

"Habla kabuto" ordeno naruto mientras ejercía presión en su hombro.

"Todo lo que el dijo es cierto, orochimaru-sama y yo matamos hace unos años al daimyo del país del viento y lo remplazamos por un ninja de oto disfrazado para arruinar a suna y manipularlos de trabajar con nosotros, pero el kazekage se negó asi que yo, orochimaru-sama y los 4 del sonido lo matamos, orochimaru-sama se disfrazo del kazekage junto a los 4 cuatro del sonido para obtener control sobre suna, nuestros objetivos principales eran matar al yondaime y sandaime hokages, tambie obtener a uchiha sasuke" confeso kabuto mientras los ninjas de suna lo miraban con odio.

"Malditos enfermos, saben lo que hicieron, arruinaron a nuestra aldea y pusieron en peligro a nuestra gente" grito kankuro.

"Malditos cabrones" grito baki.

"Ahora que todo esta aclarado podemos hablar de negocios baki" dijo naruto. "Supongo que llamaras a tu concejo para informarle de esta traición verdad" pregunto naruto.

"Asi es" dijo baki.

"Te recomiendo que les pidas que manden un escuadrón anbu a espaldas de orochimaru y busquen el cuerpo del kazekage en la ubicación que te di" dijo naruto antes de suspirar. "Si enfrentan a orochimaru en estos momentos solo provocaras un derramamiento de sangre, no tienen actualmente ningún ninja capaz de matar a orochimaru, síganle la corriente hasta la invasión, suna no ayudara a oto, mientras orochimaru pelea con los kages yo lo matare" explico naruto mientras los demás lo miraban con los ojos abiertos.

"Porque haces todo esto, dudo que tu ganes algo con todo esto" pregunto gaara.

"Al contrario gaara gano mucho mas de lo que crees, no me gusta que gente inocente sufra por los deseos enfermizos de orochimaru, además estuvo aliado con las personas a las que voy a matar, es mas que suficiente para interferir" respondió naruto.

"Esta bien chico lo haremos a tu manera, informare al concejo sobre esto pero si haces algo que nos perjudique sentirás la furia de suna" dijo baki seriamente.

"esta bien, por cierto gaara he arreglado tu sello, tus problemas de inestabilidad llegaran a su fin" dijo naruto mientras los ojos de todos se abrían como platos.

"Ahora que lo pienso ha estado muy tranquilo durante toda la conversación" dijo temari mientras miraba a gaara.

"No pueden culparlo, el sello que contenía a su bijuu era un insulto al arte fuinjutsu, no me sorprendería si fue lo que lo que volvió loco al shukaku, combinado con la dura infancia que debió haber pasado por su condición no podemos culparlo" dijo naruto mientras sus hermanos y baki miraban avergonzados. "Tienes buenos hermanos gaara, cuando los capture escuche una conversación en la que admitían que se preocupaban por ti" dijo naruto mientras los ojos de gaara se abrían.

"Es cierto eso" pregunto gaara viendo a sus hermanos.

"Por supuesto tonto sigues siendo mi hermano pequeño" dijo kankuro.

"Lo mismo digo" dijo temari.

"Chicos lo siento" dijo gaara mientras abrazaba a sus hermanos.

"No necesitas matar sin sentido para demostrar tu existencia gaara, lo importante es proteger lo que es importante para ti" dijo naruto sabiamente.

"Tu tienes alguien importante" pregunto gaara viendo fijamente a naruto.

"Las personas importantes para mi están muertos o muy lejos, pero tengo la esperanza de reunirme con esa persona en un futuro" murmuro naruto con nostalgia. "En cuanto a ti kabuto personalmente prefiero matarte y evitar problemas pero orochimaru sospecharía su mueres asi que me hare cargo de ti" dijo naruto antes de activar su ems. "**Kotoamatsukami**" murmuro naruto viendo a kabuto a los ojos borrando su memoria.

"Bueno baki ya sabes que hacer, nos veremos hasta la fecha de los exámenes podrán comunicarse conmigo con esto" dijo naruto mientras le entregaba a baki una bola de cristal.

**Esta historia continuara…..**

**Asi termina el capitulo de hoy, a los que han leído y comentado mi historia se los agradezco, tuve algunos errores serios en el orden del texto en este capitulo porque mi teclado esta fallando un poco pero lo corregiré después, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Próximo capitulo: Invasión, encuentro padre e hijo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo Nueve**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de ninguno de los animes o tecnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen.**

**Muchos de los jutsu que orochimaru usara son técnicas de viento de danzou ya que no se mucho de sus habilidades y no soy bueno narrando peleas de taijutsu porque me cuesta mucho trabajo pensar en una pelea con orochimaru.**

**Invasión, encuentro padre e hijo**

_Muerte y destrucción es todo lo que se puede ver, lo que fue un frondoso bosque ahora es un desierto que se extiende a quilómetros, gigantescos cráteres y formaciones rocosas producto de una batalla de proporciones titánicas rodean el lugar. En medio de esta destrucción se pueden ver tres figuras._

_La primera figura era un anciano de cabello blanco en punta, dos pequeños cuernos en su frente, tenia ojos purpura con seis anillos y lo que parecía ser un ojo en forma de remolino rojo en su frente, iba vestido con un abrigo blanco con seis magatamas en el cuello y llevaba en sus manos un báculo muy extraño con un extremo en forma de semicírculo y el otro con un circulo con seis aros. Esta arrodillado frente a la persona frente a el._

_La segunda figura es aparentemente un adolescente de cabello blanco y largo, piel palida y ojos rojos, iba con una vestimenta muy similar a la primera figura y lleva un baculo igual al de el primer hombre. Esta en un estado deplorable, sangre sale por distintas partes de su cuerpo, y una espada esta enterrada en su pecho, esta tirado en el suelo._

_La tercera figura no es distinguible, es una sombra negra tirada en el piso, esta muerto, alrededor suyo están los cadáveres de cientos de demonios y sorprendentemente dragones, algunos demonios tenían forma humana mientras que otros tenían forma de seres salidos del infierno._

"_Hermano, parece que este es el fin" murmuro el hombre tirado en el piso con dificultad._

"_No Kouga, no esto no puede estar pasando" lloro la persona frente a el._

"_Hagoromo-nii cometí muchos errores, pensé que si el mundo me rechazaba al mundo yo debía rechazar al mundo, por favor perdóname, por lo menos pude redimirme al final" dijo la persona mientras vomitaba sangre._

"_No kouga, resiste" grito hagoromo con desesperación. _

"_No estes triste hermano al menos pude hacer algo bueno al final, quiero que selles en ti el alma de shinju para que no vuelva a causar mal a este mundo" dijo kouga mientras un aura negra lo envolvía y era transferida a hagoromo. "Adios hermano" dijo kouga antes de ceerar los ojos para siempre._

"_NOO KOUGA" grito hagoromo al cielo._

Naruto se despertó abruptamente, su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor, sus ojos tenían su ems activado y respiraba con dificultad.

"Maldición, esos sueños raros otra vez" dijo naruto mientras se levantaba de la cama en el hotel.

Han pasado dos semanas desde su conversación con los ninjas de suna, hoy es la final de los exámenes, cuando baki informo secretamente al concejo de suna que orochimaru había matado al kazekage estos se negaron a creerle al principio pero cuando mandaron a un escuadrón anbu a buscar el cuerpo del kazekage y para su desgracia lo encontraron no les quedo mas opción que creer, después de horas de conversaciones entre el concejo decidieron enviar un mensaje al hokage explicando la situación, todo esto sin mencionar el nombre de naruto, naturalmente personas como danzou querían declararle la guerra a suna por traidores, pero ellos sabia perfectamente que una guerra contra suna seria fatal ya que sus relaciones con las otras tres grandes naciones no eran las mejores, sabían que una guerra con suna los dejaría muy débiles, eso seria aprovechado por sus enemigos, iwa y kumo, kirigakure probablemente aun guardaba rencor hacia ellos por negarles ayuda en la guerra civil, minato no tuvo ningún problema en redefinir los términos de la alianza ya que el comprendía lo ruin que podía ser orochimaru con tal de cumplir con sus ambiciones, todo esto a cambio de que suna los ayude a eliminar la amenaza, naruto personalmente no tuvo problemas con eso mientras suna no revelara su participación en el asunto poco le importaba.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas se habia hecho buen amigo de gaara y de sus hermanos, realmente cuando le quitabas su lado psicópata no era mal sujeto.

Después de las conversaciones con suna pensó que podría dedicar toda la semana a relajarse, pero parece ser que al destino le gustaba hacerlo sufrir, durante la ultima semana sus ojos estaban doliendo en ocasiones, empezó a tener ese sueño extraño y por si fuera poco despertaba muy alterado y con sus ojos sangrando.

Se dirigió al baño, se enjuago la sangre de su rostro, se quito las ropas y se metió a la ducha. Salio de la ducha y se puso sus ropas, se puso unas ropas diferentes.

Sus botas negras eran las mismas pero esta vez llevaba un pantalón de combate azul, una sudadera con capucha azul con mangas blancas y un símbolo amarillo en el lado derecho del pecho (Como el abrigo que usa jellal en la torre del cielo pero en versión sudadera).

Se puso el henge cambiando su ropa y se preparaba para ir al estadio para el examen, dejo a un clon empacando sus cosas, seguramente tendría que hacer un escape rápido después de la invasión, se fijo en el reloj de la pared y noto que ya iba tarde, no es que le importase, después de todo no era su objetivo convertirse en chunin.

**Estadio**

Era el dia de las finales del examen chunin, el estadio estaba repleto de gente, desde ninjas, civiles, daimyos, y otros mas, no había asientos vacios, todo mundo quería ver los combates que tendrían lugar.

En el palco de los kages estaban los yondaime hokage y kazekage (Orochimaru), cada uno con sus guardaespaldas, los gusdaespaldas del hokage eran ni mas ni menos que jiraiya del sannin y el sandaime hokage.

Ambos esperaban que inicie el siguiente combate, pero faltaban tres competidores, Izuna, sasuke y dosu, pensaron en descalificarlos pero el kazekage insistió tanto en darles una prorroga. Los combates que habían pasado hasta ahora son los de neji vs menma el cual fue increíble por decir lo menos, ambos oponentes dieron lo mejor de si pero al final neji fue derrotado por el jutsu recién adquirido de menma, el rasengan, el combate entre temari y shikamaru fue también sorprendente si sabias entenderlo, a los ojos de los civiles era una perdida de tiempo pero para los daimyos y ninjas fue una batalla increíble.

Actualmente estaban esperando a uno de los competidores del tercer combate.

**Con el publico**

"Ya es tarde espero que sasuke-kun llegue a tiempo" murmuro sakura con preocupación.

"Estara bien llegara en cualquier minuto" dijo ino tratando de tranquilizar a sakura.

"Sasuke-nii llegara, no es del tipo de persona que huya de las peleas" dijo sayuri.

"Seguramente tomo los malos hábitos de kakashi de llegar tarde" dijo fugaku.

"Juro que a kakashi se le ocurre corromper a mi bebe con sus libros porno hare que lo que hicimos con minato sea el paraíso en comparación con lo que hare con el" dijo mikoto mientras las personas a su alrededor palidecían.

"Ahora que lo pienso izuna-san tampoco esta" dijo kasumi.

"Tal vez decidió rendirse" dijo kiba.

"Lo dudo no parece ser del tipo de persona que huya" dijo chouji mientras comía de sus papas.

"Exacto, las llamas de la juventud de izuna-san son demasiado ardientes como para haberse retirado" dijo lee con fuego en sus ojos.

"Se que sonara raro esto pero estoy de acuerdo contigo" dijo tenzo.

"NANII, TENZO TE SIENTES BIEN" grito kushina en pánico.

"DE SEGURO ESTA ENFERMO TSUNADE-SAMA REBISELO" grito kurenai con preocupación.

"Por supuesto que estoy bien, lo que quiero decir es que izuna-san no solo venció a sai sin esforzarse sino que también ha estado en misiones de tipo A y es una amenaza clase A en los libros bingo dudo que alguien como gaara lo asuste" dijo tenzo mientras los demás asentían.

Su conversación fue detenida por tres personas que aparecían en un shunshin en la arena.

**En la arena**

"_Es una lastima parece que el tiempo de izuna esta por agotarse_" pensó genma mientras veía su reloj de bolsillo.

"_Parece que a naruto se le ha hecho tarde, bueno no es como que hubiera tomado mucho interés en este examen_" pensó gaara.

Los pensamientos de ambos fueron interrumpidos por tres shunshin.

"Disculpen la tardanza no creían el trafico que habia" dijo kakashi mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Hmm" dijo sasuke.

"Mi excusa es la misma que hatake" dijo naruto.

"No llegamos demasiado tarde verdad" pregunto kakashi.

"Llegaron justo a tiempo les dieron una prorroga, izuna-san su combate esta a punto de empezar" dijo genma.

"Muy bien" dijo naruto mientras miraba a gaara.

Kakashi y sasuke abandonaron la arena, sasuke fue al palco de los competidores mientras kakashi fue con el publico.

**Con los kages**

"Bueno parece que es el turno de su hijo kazekage-dono" dijo minato con una sonrisa falsa. "_Maldito orochimaru disfruta mientras puedas, pronto será tu fin_" pensó minato.

"Si, es un buen hijo hokage-dono pero veamos como lo hace con izuna-san" dijo el kazekage. "_Espero que ese mocoso no mate al jinchuriki, lo necesito para mis planes_" pensó orochimaru.

"Sin duda será un combate entretenido" dijo sarutobi. "_Orochimaru solo espera, yo cometí el error de dejarte escapar la ultima vez pero esta vez seré yo quien te ponga fin_" pensó hiruzen.

"Bueno solo queda ver el combate" dijo el superpervertido. "_Orochimaru viejo amigo, esta vez acabare lo que empezamos hace años_" pensó jiraiya.

Cada uno tenia sus propios pensamientos.

**Con el publico**

"Kakashi que demonios estaban haciendo, porque llegaron tarde" exigió mikoto.

"Jejeje nos perdimos en el camino de la vida mikoto-sama" dijo kakashi con una sonrisa en su ojo nerviosa.

"Kakashi tu nunca cambias" murmuro kushina mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Kakashi solo espero que si enseñas a sasuke los placeres del icha-icha me avises para estar presente, un padre debe estar con su hijo en momentos como ese" le dijo fugaku a kakashi al oído.

"Hai fugaku-sama" dijo kakashi.

"Ese chico gaara ha cambiado mucho en el ultimo mes, su presencia es menos siniestra que antes, además se ve mucho mas tranquilo" dijo sayuri.

"Si, pero ese chico izuna, siento que hay algo diferente en el, su chakra es mucho mas agresivo de lo que recuerdo la ultima vez, es como si estuviera ansioso de batalla" murmuro kushina.

"Si tiene razón" dijo kurenai.

"Que combate mas juvenil" dijo gai.

"Sin duda esta destinado a ser interesante" dijo asuma.

**En la arena**

Gaara y naruto se miraban fijamente, ambos tenían la misma línea de pensamientos, aunque ya no fueran enemigos no significaba que no podían divertirse un poco durante el combate.

"Comiencen" grito genma

Naruto lanzo varias shuriken con chakra relámpago para probar la defensa de gaara, como esperaba la arena de gaara salió automáticamente de su calabaza y detuvo sus shuriken aunque con dificultad debido al chakra relámpago, la arena de gaara empezó a atacar a naruto con velocidades considerables, naruto la esquivaba ágilmente.

"_Con el sello arreglado su concentración es mucho mayor_" pensó naruto mientras esquivaba la arena. "Eres bueno gaara pero veamos que tan bueno eres en taijutsu" murmuro naruto antes de desaparecer en un estallido de velocidad y aparecer frente a gaara.

Naruto golpeo a gaara en la barbilla antes de que la arena pudiera atraparlo, desapareció una vez mas y le dio una potente patada en la espalda, volvió a desaparecer y le dio una serie de potentes puñetazos en la cara y un rodillazo en el estomago, su arena no tenia tiempo de reaccionar a su velocidad y con su gran fuerza física provoco varias grietas en la armadura de arena. Naruto se separo de gaara.

**Con el publico**

"Increible es igual o mas rápido que yo" murmuro lee en shock.

"No solo eso tiene una fuerza monstruosa, con esa serie de golpes provoco enormes grietas a su armadura, lo peor de todo es que se esta conteniendo" dijo fugaku.

**En la arena**

"Picos de arena" grito gaara mientras la arena de gaara se acercaba a naruto en forma de picos. Naruto esquivo los picos de arena, pero un banco de arena se formo a su alrededor. "**Sabaku kyuu**" grito gaara mientras la arena se preparaba para aplastar a naruto.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki**" grito naruto mientras hacia un sello de mano, un muro de agua empezó a rodear a naruto, el agua endureció la arena deteniendo el ataque, el agua se dirigió hacia gaara quien apenas la esquivo.

"Eso estuvo cerca" murmuro gaara.

"Asi que el agua es una de las debilidades de tu arena, interesante" dijo naruto.

"**Ryusa Bakuryu**" grito gaara mientras toda su arena incluyendo la de su armadura se abalanzaba hacia naruto en forma de un gigantesco tsunami que cubria casi todo el estadio.

**Con los kages**

"Su hijo es muy fuerte kazekage-dono" dijo minato.

"Si lo es" dijo el kazekage.

"Sin duda un jutsu increíble" dijo sarutobi.

"Como hara ese chico para escapar de eso" pregunto jiraiya.

**Con el publico**

"Izuna-san es muy bueno pero no hay forma de que haya esquivado algo como eso" dijo hinata mientras veian el encuentro.

"Es una lastima casi crei que ganaría" murmuro kakashi.

**En la arena**

"Parece que has ganado gaara" dijo genma mientras estaba parado en la pared en la parte mas alta de la arena.

"Aun no genma-san" dijo naruto a lado de genma.

"NANII como sobreviviste si vi que fuiste aplastado con eso" pregunto genma.

"No fue difícil solo me sustituí con un clon" dijo naruto simplemente.

"Esto debe terminar" dijo gaara viendo a naruto.

"Exacto" dijo naruto mientras hacia un sello de mano. "**Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu**" grito naruto mientras una ola de agua apareció a su alrededor, el agua ataco a gaara dejándolo tiezo ya que el agua endureció su arena.

"Ahhhh" grito gaara mientras el agua lo atacaba.

"**Raiton: Jibashi**" grito naruto mientras de su mano un pequeño rayo atacaba a gaara, lo suficiente solo para dejarlo fuera de combate.

Genma se acerco a examinar a gaara, al ver que estaba inconsciente grito su veredicto.

"Gaara ya no puede continuar, el ganador es izuna namikaze" grito genma.

Antes de que el publico pudiera hacer nada, una lluvia de plumas cubrió la arena, todos empezaban a caer dormidos.

"KAI" dijo naruto dispersando el genjutsu.

"KAI" dijo igual genma dispersando el genjutsu.

**Con el publico**

Todo el mundo exceptuando unos pocos empezaron a caer dormidos, los jounin y algunos gennin fueron capaces de romper el genjutsu. Los que estaban consientes eran kakashi, kushina, kurenai, asuma, fugaku, mikoto, sasuke, menma, gai, kasumi, sayuri, shikamaru y tsunade.

"Que sucede porque un genjutsu comenzó a caer de la nada" pregunto sakura que había roto el genjutsu.

"Ya es hora" dijo mikoto.

"Asi parece" murmuro kakashi.

"Prepárense" dijo tsunade.

"¿Qué esta pasando aqui?" pregunto menma.

"Estamos siendo invadidos por otogakure la aldea de orochimaru, originalmente también lo haría suna" respondió esta vez kushina.

"NANII pero la arena es nuestro aliado" grito saukura.

"Si pero una fuente de información anónima informo que el kazekage estaba muerto y que orochimaru lo suplanto, estamos trabajando junto con suna para eliminar a oto" dijo kakashi.

"Porque no sabíamos nada de esto" grito sayuri.

"Para mantener la información en secreto, si se enteraban de que sabíamos rápidamente idearían un contraataque" dijo tsunade. "Todos ustedes despierten a sus compañeros y divídanse en equipos, su misión es evacuar a los civiles" ordeno tsunade.

"Hai tsunade-sama" dijeron los gennin al unisonó mientras hacían lo indicado.

"Parece que es el momento de iniciar esta fiesta" dijo kushina al ver que frente a ellos estaba un equipo de ninjas de oto.

**Con los kages**

Cuando orochimaru lanzo la señal para iniciar la invasión el palco de los kages estallo en humo, jiraiya y hiruzen se pusieron junto a minato en posiciones defensivas.

Todos saltaron al techo del palco, los guardaespaldas del kazekage se quitaron sus disfraces revelando a los cuatro del sonido, cada uno se puso en una esquina del techo.

Cada uno hizo un sello de mano y gritaron. "**Ninpou: Shishienjin**" una barrera de color purpura rodeo el techo atrapando a todos.

"Finalmente te revelas a ti mismo orochimaru" dijo el yondaime seriamente.

"Ohh asi que sabias que era yo todo este tiempo" dijo el kazekage riendo mientras se quitaba su disfraz revelando a orochimaru.

"Digamos que una fuente anónima nos informo de su invasión" dijo jiraiya.

"Mmmmm lastima que no conserve el factor sorpresa pero no importa, ni siquiera konoha puede contra el poder de dos aldeas a¿ocultas kukuku" rio malvadamente pero frunció el ceño al notar que el yondaime, jiraiya y sarutobi reían. "De que demonios se están riendo" exigió orochimaru.

"Hahahaha orochimaru porque no miras a tu alrededor y ves como esta progresando la invasión" dijo minato entre risitas.

Orochimaru miro la aldea y con horror noto que sus fuerzas estaban siendo dominadas por konoha y suna, a pesar de que sus serpientes habían logrado romper los muros de la aldea probablemente ya tenían un plan para tratar con ellas.

"Cual es el significado de esto" grito orochimaru con furia.

"Suna sabe que tu mataste al kazekage, su fuente anónima les revelo donde estaba el cuerpo del kazekage, también nos informo el concejo de suna que tu mataste al daimyo del viento, hicieron una nueva alianza con nosotros a cambio de ayudarnos a eliminar tus fuerzas" dijo minato tranquilamente.

Orochimaru estaba rojo de furia, su plan para destruir konoha estaba arruinado, no sabia quien es la fuente anónima que lo delato pero cuando lo encontrara lo haría sufrir lenta y dolorosamente, pero por lo menos no se iría sin la satisfacción de matar a los 2 hokages.

"Kukukuku bueno esto es una sorpresa pero no me iré sin tener la satisfacción de haberlos matado, pero primero esperaremos a nuestro otro invitado" dijo orochimaru malvadamente.

"De que invitado estas hablando" pregunto sarutobi.

"Porque no miran a la arena" dijo orochimaru inocentemente.

**En la arena**

Naruto habia estado observando la situación tranquilamente la situación, genma habia subido al palco del publico con los otros jounin era su momento de interferir.

"Gaara puedes dejar de fingir" dijo naruto tranquilamente mientras gaara despertaba.

"Lo siento pero necesitaba ahorrar chakra" dijo gaara poniéndose de pie, dejo de concentrar chakra tirando la arena mojada de su cuerpo, saco un pergamino de entre sus ropas y saco una nueva calabaza.

En ese momento bajaron kankuro y temari.

"Gaara" gritaron ambos.

"Estoy bien ahora vamos ayudar" dijo gaara.

"Si " dijo temari mientras los tres se iban.

"Bueno es mi turno de actuar" murmuro para si mismo mientras quitaba el sello que enmascaraba su firma de chakra desaparecía en un destello amarillo.

**Calles de konoha**

Las calles de konoha eran un completo caos, los gennin hacían el esfuerzo por evacuar a los civiles pero tres gigantescas serpientes, tenían una especie de bufanda roja, a pesar de los intentos de los ninja estos no podían detenerlas.

"Maldita sea no puede ser, alguien tiene un jutsu que pueda detener a esas cosas" grito menma que trataba de evacuar a los civiles mientras derrotaba a unos ninjas de oto en el proceso.

"No nos queda opción tendremos que usar el jutsu de invocacion" murmuro kasumi pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada fue interrumpida por una nube de humo que cubrió todo el lugar.

De entre la nube de humo un enorme tigre blanco apareció, con una armadura roja con azul, tenia una joya azul en la frente y tenia unos enormes colmillos.

"**Grrrrrrrr asi que tu eres de ese patético clan de serpientes voy a disfrutar devorando tu carne**" grito el tigre mientras se abalanzaba hacia la serpientes.

"Que demonios es eso" grito sasuke.

"Quien tiene una invocación de tigres" pregunto sakura.

"Hasta donde se nadie" murmuro sayuri.

Vieron como la serpientes trataba desesperadamente de defenderse del tigre pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos el tigre era demasiado fuerte, mordió uno de los cuellos de la serpiente arrancándole la cabeza.

"**Tienes un sabor horrible mejor te destruyo**" dijo el tigre.

Concentro una gran cantidad de chakra relámpago en su boca, las serpientes veían con terror como una gran cantidad de chakra amenazaba con salir de su boca.

"**Rugido del rey tigre**" grito el tigre mientras una enorme cantidad de chakra de relámpago salió de su boca destruyendo la serpiente. "**Patetico, me esperaba mas del clan serpiente**" fue lo ultimo que dijo el tigre antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

"Que demonios era eso" pregunto kiba.

**Palco del publico**

Los ninjas de oto salian por todos lados, los ninjas de konoha y suna hacían lo humanamente posible por acabar con todos pero eran demasiados. Todos eran comandados por kabuto.

"Han peleado bien konoha pero su derrota es inminente, es una lastima que suna se haya dado cuenta de nuestros planes pero no es relevante" dijo kabuto con arrogancia.

"Eso ya lo veremos" dijo kushina mientras los demás asentían.

Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada múltiples destellos amarillos comenzaron a aparecer por el lugar, los ninjas de oto caian muertos por doquier.

"Que demonios pasa aqui" grito un ninja de oto antes de ser decapitado.

"Minato-sensei" pregunto kakashi.

"No el esta con jiraiya y sarutobi" dijo kushina.

"Entonces quien" pregunto kurenai.

Su respuesta llego cuando los destellos amarillos cesaron, mas de la mitad de los ninjas de oto que estaban en el estadio estaban muertos, frente a ellos era ni mas ni nada menos que izuna namikaze.

"Izuna-san" grito asuma en shock.

"Sabia que había algo raro en ese mocoso" murmuro un ninja de oto.

"Te molesta si me uno a la fiesta kabuto" pregunto naruto sonriendo.

"Hmm no me molesta izuna-san o debería decir naruto-san" pregunto kabuto con malicia mientras los ojos de todos se habrían en shock.

"Ya ni tiene sentido disfrazarse ehh" pregunto naruto sonriendo dejando caer su henge y la ilusión que escondia su sharingan. A todos se les helo la sangre cuando vieron que Izuna Namikaze era en realidad Naruto Uchiha.

"Que demonios, izuna era naruto uchiha todo este tiempo" grito tenzo en shock.

"Asi es, no me lo tomes personal kabuto pero por mucho que me encantaría matarte yo mismo mi objetivo es tu querido jefe" dijo naruto. "Ahh por cierto diviértete ahora que perdiste mas de la mitad de los ninjas que están en la arena" dijo naruto antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo.

**Con los kages**

Naruto apareció en un destello amarillo en el techo donde estaba orochimaru, miro analíticamente a todos con su sharingan.

Estaba la asquerosa serpiente, no habia cambiado en obsoluto, estaba parado frente a el sonriendo mostrando su asquerosa lengua.

El sandaime hokage, el hombre que en su juventud fue llamado el kami no shinobi, ahora no era mas que una sombra de su antiguo ser, pero a pesar de eso sigue siendo un enemigo nivel kage, se preguntaba que tan poderoso era en su mejor momento.

El siguiente fue Jiraiya el sapo sabio, el era la prueba de que un perdedor puede se fuerte si se esfuerza, siendo un niño fue conocido como el loco del pueblo, ahora se cree que es el mas fuerte de los tres sannin, también es un usuario del senjutsu.

Pero el que llamo mas su atencion fue su padre, Senju Minato, el hombre al que llego a despreciar y admirar, en otros tiempos pudo haber sentido un fuerte deseo de asesinarlo pero ahora es alguien mas maduro, para el no era mas que un desconocido.

"Finalmente te unes a nosotros naruto-kun" dijo orochimaru sonriendo y lamiéndose los labios, pero por dentro estaba muy nervioso.

"Oorochimaru, tan asqueroso como siempre, que te parece en lo que tu plan maestro se ha convertido" dijo naruto con una sonrisa ignorando las miradas de shock de los ninjas de konoha.

"Asi que tu fuiste quien informo a suna de mis planes mocoso" dijo orochimaru con odio.

"Digamos que estoy bien informado" dijo naruto sonriendo.

"Naruto Uchiha" murmuro sarutobi en shock. "Que haces aqui" pregunto sarutobi.

"No te preocupes viejo por el momento no soy su enemigo, mi objetivo es la serpiente" dijo naruto seriamente.

Minato tenia sentimientos encontrados, por un lado frente a el estaba su hijo, el que habia tenido con hitomi en una relación prohibida, no sabia como reaccionar hasta donde el sabia probablemente el chico lo odie, pero tenia que mantener la calma, tenían que hacer frente a orochimaru.

Jiraiya por un lado no podía dejar de sentirse impresionado con el chico, emitía un aura de poder impresionante, no podía evitar sentir su orgullo herido, el era el mejor espia en las naciones elementales pero nunca pudo encontrarlo ahora el se revelaba aquí y ahora.

"Tendremos tiempo para explicaciones después por el momento tenemos que encargarnos de orochimaru" dijo minato.

"Hmm" contesto naruto mientras veía a orochimaru.

"Asi que finalmente vienes por mi cabeza naruto-kun kukuku es una lastima que tenga que matarte habrías sido el recipiente perfecto si hubiera sabido de tu existencia unos años antes, un cuerpo con la capacidad de usar magia y chakra, eso sin contar el precioso eterno mangekyo sharingan que hizo a tu abuelo un dios entre los seres humanos, habrias sido el cuerpo definitivo" dijo orochimaru con un poco de tristeza.

"Como planeas hacer eso orochimaru, la ultima vez dejamos muy en claro que soy mas fuerte que tu, no creo que hayas venido aquí a sabiendas de que vendría a matarte, que planeas hacer para detenerme" pregunto naruto inocentemente, el ya sabia que usaría el edo-tensei pero se preguntaba realmente a quien invocaría, algo le decía que no le gustaría saberlo, de todos modos ya tenia un plan para arruinar su plan, no le gustaba la idea de usar a los muertos contra su voluntad.

"Ya lo veras naruto-kun" dijo orochimaru con una sonrisa enferma. Hizo varios sellos de mano. "**Kuchiyose: Edo tensei**" grito orochimaru mientras ponía las manos en el piso, tres ataúdes salieron del piso.

"El edo-tensei, orochimaru esto es el colmo orochimaru le has faltado el respeto a la muerte" grito sarutobi viendo a su antiguo alumno.

"Hmm me pregunto a quien trajo, no me gusta esto para nada" murmuro jiraiya.

Los tres ataúdes comenzaron a abrirse uno por uno.

La persona del primer ataúd es un hombre alto, de piel morena, ojos negros y pelo largo a la cintura negro. Su ropa consiste en una armadura roja que era muy común en la época de la guerra de clanes, llevaba un traje negro sencillo negro debajo de la armadura. Este hombre es Hashirama Senju, el Shodai Hokage de konoha, el hombre que fue llamado el kami no shinobi, el primer usuario del mokuton y fundador del sistema shinobi.

La segunda persona es un hombre joven de pelo blanco en punta, ojos oscuros y tres marcas rojas, llevaba una vestimenta similar a la de hashirama excepto que su armadura es azul y lleva un protector especial con el signo de konoha. Este hombre es Tobirama Senju, el Nidaime Hokage de konoha no sato, el hermano menor de hashirama y el usuario del elemento agua mas fuerte conocido.

Pero la tercera persona fue la que le helo la sangre a naruto. Es una mujer de pelo negro en forma de espigas a las rodillas parecido al de madara con dos mechones enmarcándole la cara y varios picos de pelo entre sus ojos con puntas rojas, piel palida y ojos negros. Su vestimenta consiste en un uniforme jounin de manga corta y la banda de konoha en forma de paliacate. Esta mujer es Hitomi Uchiha la mujer mas fuerte en nacer en el clan uchiha, la primera kunoichi clase SS en el libro bingo, la hija de madara uchiha y la madre de naruto.

"Oh mierda" dijo jiraiya expresando lo que el sandaime y minato pensaban.

"Donde estamos" murmuro el primer hokage.

"Parece ser que alguien uso mi jutsu para revivirnos, quien eres tu" pregunto tobirama viendo a hitomi. Hitomi no respondió, su mirada estaba clavando fijamente en naruto.

"Mama" murmuro naruto en shock.

"Naru-chan" murmuro hitomi con lagrimas y hubiera corrido hacia naruto de no ser por el hecho de que orochimaru mantenía un férreo control sobre ella.

"Que es lo que esta pasando aquí" exigió tobirama al no entender que sucedia.

"Con gusto lo explicare ya que probablemente ustedes no entiendan nada por el hecho de que han estado muertos y todo eso" dijo orochimaru con burla. "Los he invocado aquí para ayudarme a destruir konoha y matarlos a ellos" dijo orochimaru mientras señalaba a sus oponentes.

"Sarutobi" murmuraron hashirama y tobirama.

"Hashirama-sensei, Tobirama-sensei" dijo sarutobi con lagrimas.

"Hitomi" murmuro minato.

"Senju" grito hitomi viendo con odio a minato.

"Creo que debo presentarlos a todos ustedes, ella es hitomi uchiha, la hija de madara uchiha, el es minato-kun el yondaime hokage de la aldea y el hijo de tsunade-hime y el es jiraiya mi estúpido ex compañero de equipo" dijo orochimaru con morbosa diversión al ver la mirada de impresión de los hokages.

"Que el sobrevivio" grito hashirama en shock.

"kukuku asi es hiciste un excelente trabajo matandolo" murmuro orochimaru. "Pero hay mas también los invoque para matarlo a el" dijo orochimaru mientras señalaba a naruto. "El es naruto-kun el hijo de hitomi-chan y el nieto de tu archienemigo" dijo ororchimaru.

Ahora la mirada de los revividos se enfoco en naruto, hitomi estaba con lagrimas en sus ojos, ella hubiera dado lo que fuera por conocer a su hijo pero no de esta manera.

Hashirama y tobirama por un lado estaban estaticos, frente a ellos estaba ni mas ni menos que el nieto de madara, hashirama estaba contento y sorprendido, por un lado estaba feliz de que su mejor amigo sobrevivió y llego a tener descendencia, por otro lado sintió su presencia, los niveles de chakra que tiene eran probablemente a la par con los suyos cuando estaba vivo, también sentía poder mágico dentro suyo, cosa que lo intrigo.

Tobirama tenia la misma línea de pensamientos, pero también esperaba que el chico no fuera igual de temperamental que madara, era seguro que orochimaru moriría pero esperaba que no destruyera konoha en el proceso.

"Naru-chan que haces aquí se supone que estabas con papa" pregunto hitomi mientras los demás la miraban confundidos.

Naruto maldijo por lo bajo, no esperaba que su madre preguntara por el viejo pero no podía culparla, apenas y sabia donde estaba. "El abuelo murió hace 5 años, estoy aquí para asesinar a esa maldita serpiente" dijo naruto solemnemente.

"Oh puedo saber de que hablan hitomi-chan" pregunto orochimaru.

"No tengo que responder a tus preguntas basura" dijo hitomi viendo a orochimaru con su sharingan. Orochimaru no estuvo satisfecho con su respuesta uso su control sobre ella para que respondiera.

"Mi padre estaba vivo todo este tiempo asi que cuando morí mi padre quedo a cargo de mi hijo" dijo hitomi sin emociones.

"NANII madara estaba vivo" grito jiraiya en shock.

"No puede ser…" murmuro el hokage.

"Esto si es una sorpresa" dijo sarutobi.

"Increíble, sin duda fue un dios entre los hombres, burlar a la muerte tanto tiempo" dijo orochimaru con algo de celos. "Pero quieres saber algo mas interesante sensei" dijo orochimaru viendo a sarutobi con malicia. "Desde mi pelea con naruto-kun en el bosque de la muerte me eh preguntado como pudo ser posible, yo orochimaru del sannin siendo derrotado por un mocoso de 15 años como si fuera un principiante, esa interrogante me ha perseguido desde ese dia, nadie tan joven debería tener tal poder asi que regrese a la zona de nuestra batalla y después de mucho buscar encontré la respuesta a mis preguntas" dijo orochimaru mientras naruto tenia un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

"De que diablos estas hablando" pregunto hiruzen.

"Muy simple naruto-kun no solo es el nieto del uchiha mas poderoso de todos sino que también es el descendiente del shodai hokage, en pocas palabras naruto-kun es hijo de minato y el descendiente del shodaime kukukukuku" rio orochimaru con locura.

"NANII" gritaron tobirama, hashirama y sarutobi, minato perdió el color de la piel al ver su sucio secreto revelado y jiraiya veía con furia a su ex amigo.

"Asi es el honorable yondaime hokage de konoha engaño a la pobre hitomi-chan mientras estaba comprometido con kushi-chan, en pocas palabras naruto-kun es la prueba viviente de todas mis investigaciones, el tiene la sangre de las personas mas fuertes en existir kuku" orochimaru no pudo terminar su discurso porque cayo de rodillas al sentir como una enorme presión de enrgia caía sobre sus hombros.

Naruto que ya estaba muy enojado por la situación decidió expresar su furia soltando su poder mágico dirigido hacia orochimaru, el piso del techo empezaba a agrietarse, una energía blanca con rayos combinada con algo de chakra empezó a rodear a naruto, activo su ems, el cielo empezó a nublarse, una fuerte lluvia amenazaba con caer, los vientos rugian y los truenos clamaban venganza, el piso empezó a temblar. (Entre efecto makarov, jura y yamamoto)

"Orochimaru, no me importa lo que hables de mi pero por la osadía de haber traído a mi madre con esa porquería de técnica te voy a matar lenta y dolorosamente" rugio naruto antes de usar kami no kosen y aparecer frente a orochimaru y darle un potente golpe en el estomago, tomo a orochimaru de su cabeza y le dio un potente rodillazo en el rostro, empezó a usar kami no kosen y empezó a dar multiples golpes a gran velocidad a orochimaru con su dragonslayer. "**Kotoamatsukami**" grito naruto mientras tomaba a orochimaru por el pelo y lo veía a los ojos obligándolo a retirar su control sobre los ninja revividos, puso un poderoso sello de parálisis temporal en orochimaru y en un estallido de velocidad apareció frente a su madre.

"Mama aunque no sea la mejor situación me alegra haberte conocido" dijo naruto tratando de contener sus lagrimas.

"A mi también Naru-chan no importa lo que hagas siempre estaré orgullosa de ti" fue lo que dijo hitomi antes de que naruto puso un sello en su frente liberando su alma del edo-tensei.

Orochimaru que acababa de romper el sello miro con odio a naruto, el maldito habia liberado a sus títeres.

"Ustedes volveré en seguida ya que nada mas tenia un sello, los liberare cuando me encargue de ese miserable" dijo naruto viendo a los 2 primeros hokages. "Ustedes mas les vale que no interfieran si no quieren morir" dijo viendo a jiraiya y los dos hokages.

Tomo a orochimaru del hombro y ambos desaparecieron en un destello amarillo.

"Orochimaru-sama" gritaron los 4 del sonido, desactivaron la barrera y escaparon en búsqueda de su líder.

"Rapido atrapenlos" gritaron los anbu que estaban fuera de la barrera.

"No deberíamos ir a ayudarles" pregunto minato que se preparaba para ir a buscar a naruto pero fue detenido por el nidaime que lo agarro por la espalda.

"Lo siento mocoso pero tu no vas a ningún lado" dijo tobirama.

"Pero que demonios hacen, no se supone que deberían haber sido liberados del control de orochimaru" grito minato mientras noto que tobirama ponía un sello en el.

"Exactamente gaki fuimos liberados por naruto pero yo creo que el estará bien y por lo que puedo ver konoha va ganando asi que no es necesario intervenir" dijo hashirama antes de que su mirada se puso seria. "No se como demonios pudiste hacer semejante canallada con hitomi-san deberías estar avergonzado" dijo hashirama.

"Los senju siempre hemos sido unos caballeros gaki tal comportamiento es inaceptable" dijo tobirama con frialdad.

Sarutobi y jiraiya veían con fascinación como minato era regañado por sus predecesores, sabiamente decidieron no interferir.

"Pero no te preocupes gaki, somos tus antepasados asi que no somos nadie para odiarte, pero dudo que tsu-chan sepa sobre esto de lo contrario te habría castigado hace mucho" dijo hashirama mientras minato palidecía. "Por lo que puedo ver usas el hiraishin igual que mi hermano, el kunai en tu mano lo delata, el sello que puso tobirama en tu espalda te impide usarlo" dijo hashirama.

"Lo siento gaki pero como hokages no podemos permitir que el yondaime hokage haga actos de esta naturaleza como engañar mujeres inocentes, como tus antepasados es nuestro deber corregir eso" dijo tobirama.

"Que me harán" pregunto minato.

"Descuida gaki solo limpiaremos tu deshonra con los puños del amor cuando terminemos serás un hombre nuevo" dijo hashirama con una sonrisa mientras tronaba sus nudillos.

Hashirama golpeo la cara de minato con su puño derecho, volvió a golpearlo con el izquierdo y luego golpeo su estomagó con su mano derecha. Minato gemia de dolor mientras recibía los potentes golpes de hashirama.

Sarutobi y jiraiya solo veían la escena con una gotita estilo anime.

**Con naruto y orochimaru**

Naruto y orochimaru aparecieron en un bosque a las afueras de konoha, orochimaru lucia una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se lamia los labios.

"kukukuku enfadado naruto-kun" pregunto orochimaru.

"Veamos si sigues riendo cuando acabe contigo" dijo naruto antes de aparecer frente a orochimaru y golpearlo en el rostro mandándolo a volar.

Orochimaru se abalanzo a naruto y trato de darle una patada pero naruto la esquivo haciéndose hacia atrás y le dio una fuerte patada en el pecho enviándolo hacia atrás.

Naruto y orochimaru se enfrascaron en una feroz pelea de taijutsu, ondas de choque sonaban por cada golpe, orochimaru sabia que sin sus marionetas no tendria oportunidad contra naruto, necesitaba escapar. Ambos se separaron después de varios minutos.

"**Futon: Shinkugyoku**" grito orochimaru mientras lanzaba múltiples balas de viento.

Naruto esquivo hábilmente las balas de viento gracias a su sharingan.

"**Sen'eijashu Tajashu**" grito orochimaru mientras serpientes salían de su brazo con dirección hacia naruto.

Naruto tomo su abanico y formo un sello con una sola mano.

"**Katon: Ryuka no jutsu**" grito naruto escupiendo un dragon de fuego, creo una corriente de viento con su abanico desatando un infierno.

Orochimaru fue golpeado por el jutsu, cuando el fuego se apago orochimaru estaba quitándose la piel, cuando termino orochimaru estaba como nuevo.

"Nada mal naruto-kun" dijo orochimaru lamiéndose los labios. "**Futon: Shinkuha**" grito orochimaru enviando varias hojas de viento hacia naruto.

"**Gunbai: Baria no jutsu**" dijo naruto mientras una barrera de chakra lo protegía del ataque.

Naruto salto en el aire y formo un sello de mano. "**Enton: Goukakyu no jutsu**" grito naruto mientras una bola de fuego negro se dirigía a orochimaru, este se estiro para esquivarla pero no contaba con que naruto hiciera otro jutsu. "**Chidori Eiso**" grito naruto mientras una lanza de relámpago se formaba en su mano y cortaba a orochimaru en dos. Serpientes empezaron a salir de las dos mitades de orochimaru regenerándolo.

"Kukuku magnifico dominio del sharingan, copiaste el chidori de kakashi y lo perfeccionaste kukukuku" dijo orochimaru con extasis y algo de celos.

"Orochimaru, tengo que reconocerlo eres muy poderoso" dijo naruto, a pesar de que naruto habia salido ileso, maruto ya habia dado varios golpes potentes en orochimaru y sin contar su ryuka no jutsu todavía seguía ileso.

"**Futon: Shinku Taigyoku**" grito orochimaru mientras una gran esfera de viento se dirigía hacia naruto. Naruto salto en el aire.

"**Katon: Goka Messhitsu**" grito naruto mientras un chorro de fuego salía de su boca.

Ambos jutsus lucharon por el dominio pero al final el jutsu de naruto gano, orochimaru grito de dolor al sentir como su cuerpo era quemado por semejante combinación de jutsu, pensaba seriamente en usar kusanagi pero sabia muy bien que el no tenia oportunidad contra el hiten mitsurugi ryu.

Naruto queriendo acabar rápidamente decidió usar una técnica potente de su arsenal. Un circulo mágico azul con rojo apareció en su mano.

"**Energy-make: Rasengan infernal**" grito naruto mientras una esfera roja con grietas se formaba en su mano, anillos azules rodeaban la técnica, naruto lanzo el jutsu hacia orochimaru.

Orochimaru sintió que eso era muy peligroso asi que decidió actuar.

"**Kuchiyose: Sanju Rashomon**" grito orochimaru invocando tres grandes puertas con caras demoniacas, las puertas tenían pesos a los lados.

El rasengan infernal choco con las puertas rashomon, el infierno que se desato fue indescriptible, naruto tuvo que protegerse con el Susano del impacto del jutsu, una enorme torre de fuego salió disparada hacia el cielo, las piedras alrededor se derritieron por la intensidad del calor, se podía apreciar un oyó en medio de las puertas, pero sorprendentemente resistieron una parte considerable del impacto, pasaron un par de minutos antes de que el fuego se apago, orochimaru tenia sus ropas destruidas excepto sus pantalones, parte de su piel estaba carbonizada.

"Kukuku magnifico jutsu" murmuro orochimaru mientras cambiaba de piel.

"Pensar que conocías las puertas rashomon sin duda tus conocimientos son muy extensos" elogio naruto, tenia que admitir que era impresionante.

Observo su mano con la que uso el rasengan, parte de la piel de su mano habia desaparecido, los huesos de sus dedos podían verse, empezó a salir humo de su herida antes de que ya estaba curada.

"Aun necesito el senjutsu para hacer ese jutsu sin recibir daños" murmuro para si mismo antes de volver al ataque.

Se abalanzo hacia orochimaru tratando de darle un puñetazo pero este correspondió lanzando otro puñetazo generando una onda de choque, una vez mas volvieron a enfrascarse en una feroz pelea de taijutsu ondas de choque salian por cada intento de ataque por parte de ambos pero orochimaru empezaba a cansarse, habia tenido que cambiar de piel dos veces sin contar que acababa de usar las puertas rashomon.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu**" grito mientras en una nube de humo aparecia manda, su invocación mas fuerte.

"**Orochimaru que demonios quieres, sabes que no me gusta ser invocado**" pregunto manda algo enojado.

"Necesito que me ayudes a matarlo a el" dijo orochimaru señalando a naruto.

"Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego **Kuchiyose no jutsu**" grito naruto mientras el tigre que uso contra las otras serpientes aparecia.

"**Mocoso mas te vale que sea importante ese ultimo oponente que me enviaste no fue nada divertido**" dijo el tigre.

"Lo siento viejo raizen pero esta vez nos enfrentaremos a la serpiente mas fuerte de todas" dijo naruto mientras señalaba a manda.

"**Que** **demonios**" grito manda mientras veía al tigre identificado como raizen. "**Orochimaru quien es este chico porque demonios te enfrentas a alguien con un contrato legendario**" grito manda con algo de miedo.

"¿Contrato legendario?" pregunto orochimaru.

"**Asi es contrato legendario, un contrato especial que solo unos pocos elegidos pueden usar, son mas poderosos que los normales,** **se cree que son 10 en total, los que han intentado firmar uno no han sobrevivido entre las invocaciones se cree que son un mito**" dijo manda.

Orochimaru quedo en shock, se sentía un poco celoso de que naruto tenia semejante contrato, también se preguntaba que clase de prueba tendrían que pasar para que nadie haya sobrevivido.

"**Asi que ese es el jefe del clan serpiente, veamos que tan bueno es**" grito raizen mientras se abalanzaba sobre manda, trato de morderle el cuello pero manda cambio de piel rápidamente.

Manda se enterro en la tierra.

"**Veamos por donde saldra**" murmuro raizen antes de saltar para evitar la mordida de manda.

"**Rugido de veneno**" grito manda escupiendo una ráfaga de veneno.

"**Ráfaga del abanico**" grito naruto desde la cabeza de raizen enviando una ráfaga de viento que disipo el veneno.

Manda se enrosco en raizen y trato de morderle el cuello pero raizen concentro chakra relámpago en su piel obligando a manda a soltarlo.

"**Eso es todo que mal, me esperaba mas de ti**" murmuro raizen mientras subia su garra. "**Garra del rey tigre**" grito raizen mientras unas garras hechas de trueno golpeaban a manda.

"**Ahhhhhhhhhh maldito**" grito manda antes de sentir que algo mordía su cuello.

"**Es hora de terminar esto**" dijo raizen mientras mordía el cuello de manda y con sus garras cortaba la mitad de su cuerpo.

"**Esta vez ganaste pero la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte, en cuanto a ti orochimaru preparate para recibir tu castigo**" fue lo ultimo que dijo manda antes de escapar de vuelta a la caverna ryuchi.

"Maldita sea pero no creas que esto ha terminado aun, **Yamata no jutsu**" grito orochimaru tomando su forma de serpiente-dragon.

"Tienes razón esto apenas comienza" dijo naruto mientras hacia sellos de mano. "**Mokuton: Mokuryu no jutsu**" grito mientras un enorme dragon de madera aparecia.

"**Imposible como puedes usar el mokuton**" grito orochimaru.

**Calles de konoha**

A pesar de que la mayoría de los invasores habían sido repelidos todos seguían en shock, hace unos minutos habían sentido un enorme pico de chakra y una torre de fuego se había elevado hacia el cielo.

"Sigo preguntándome que fue esa torre de fuego" dijo sayuri.

"Debio ser un jutsu increible" dijo chouji.

"Aun no puedo creer que izuna fuera naruto uchiha ahora se porque gano todos sus encuentros fácilmente" dijo sakura.

"Realmente ese sujeto es tan poderoso" pregunto kasumi.

"Lo es tuvimos un encuentro con el en la misión de nami no kuni, el maldito es un monstruo, lo peor de todo es que en la ultima edición del libro bingo dice que también peleo con el raikage y gano" murmuro menma.

"Increible" murmuro sayuri.

"Problemático, yo lo sospeche o por lo menos sospechaba que tenia relación izuna con naruto cuando dijo la misma frase que en casa de tsunami-san cuando prendió ese cigarrillo" dijo shikamaru.

Antes de que pudieran seguir su conversación fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un grupo de ninjas gritando.

"Imposible" grito un chunin.

"No hay manera" murmuro otro.

"Debe haber un error" dijo otro.

"Que esta pasando" pregunto menma acercándose a los chunin.

"Miren eso" dijo uno de los chunin señalando a las afueras de la aldea.

Lo que vieron les helo la sangre, vieron a un enorme dragon de madera peleando con una serpiente de 8 cabezas.

"Mokuton" murmuro sayuri en shock.

"Imposible" dijo kiba.

"Esa serpiente sin duda es orochimaru" dijo kasumi.

"Quien esta peleando con el" pregunto menma.

"Naruto Uchiha" dijo hinata que habia activado su byakugan.

"NANII" gritaron todos.

**Con los kages**

El grupo jounin comandado por kushina y tsunade junto con los jefes de clan se había acercado donde los kages, kabuto había escapado con el resto de los ninjas de oto al ver que no tenia oportunidad ahora que había perdido demasiados ninja, tenían muchas preguntas en la cabeza, ¿Como es que naruto uchiha, uno de los hombres mas peligrosos actualmente había entrado en konoha como si fuera un juego de niños, uso un henge indetectable y participo en los exámenes sin la menor preocupación?. Además esa torre de fuego que vieron hace unos minutos los tenia muy preocupados.

Cuando subieron al techo se toparon con una escena que hizo que cayeran de espaldas, Sarutobi y Jiraiya estaban sentados tranquilamente leyendo el icha-icha, sarutobi se había tomado la libertad de encender su pipa. El nidaime hokage estaba golpeando al yondaime mientras el shodaime lo detenía por la espalda. El yondaime aprecia haber visto mejores días, su rostro estaba cubierto de moretones, su mejilla estaba inchada, su ojo cerrado y sangre salía de su nariz.

"Eso es gaki siente los puños del amor, estas apunto de alcanzar la redención" dijo hashirama mientras minato solo asentía.

"Oji-sama, tio tobirama" grito tsunade en shock.

"Ohhhh tsu-chan mira como has crecido ven a darle un abrazo a tu abuelo" dijo hashirama soltando a minato.

"Minato" grito kushina al ver a su marido en tal estado.

"Has crecido bien tsunade" dijo tobirama dejando de golpear a minato.

"Nada de eso ¿Cómo es que están aquí si están muertos? ¿Por qué golpean a mi hijo? Y tu minato ¿Por qué no te defiendes? Eres el yondaime hokage por el amor de kami" despotrico tsunade mientras los demás estaban todavía en shock al ver a dos de los fundadores del pueblo golpeando a su actual hokage.

"Ese tal chichimaru, pedochimaru pichimaru o como se llame nos trajo con el tonto jutsu de tobirama" dijo hashirama ganándose una mirada de su hermano.

"El edo-tensei" murmuro fugaku.

"Así es pero el joven naruto nos libero del control de orochimaru" dijo tobirama.

"Si estaba libres porque golpeaban a minato" pregunto kushina. "Y ustedes porque no hacían nada" pregunto kushina viendo a sarutobi y jiraiya.

"Nos pidieron amablemente que no interfiriéramos" contesto hiruzen.

"Además le estaba mostrando a sensei mi próximo libro, saldrá publicado en unos días" dijo jiraiya mientras los ojos de kakashi y fugaku se iluminaban.

"Podemos unirnos" pregunto kakashi.

"Adelante con confianza" dijo hiruzen.

"Gracias" dijo fugaku mientras mikoto lo fulminaba con la mirada.

"En cuanto a la primera pregunta solo le mostrábamos el poder de los puños del amor al gaki" dijo hashirama sonriendo.

"Porque" pregunto tsunade, aun recordaba cuando uso el mismo truco tonto con su padre cuando sin querer espió a un grupo de mujeres en un baño termal, si lo estaba usando con minato significa que algo malo había hecho, sus sospechas se confirmaron al ver que minato palidecía.

"No es nuestro lugar hablar de ello" dijo tobirama mientras hashirama asentía dándole una mirada a minato.

"Diles la verdad, mejor ahorita que después" dijo hashirama.

"Kushi-chan tengo que confesarte algo" dijo minato mientras se ponía frente a kushina.

"¿Qué es minato?" pregunto kushina teniendo un mal presentimiento.

Minato estaba a punto de responder cuando…..

"NO PUEDE SER" grito asuma.

"Que pasa asuma" pregunto kurenai.

"Vean eso" grito asuma señalando a las afueras de la aldea.

Todos voltearon hacia donde asuma dijo y vieron algo que los dejo en shock, un gigantesco dragon de madera.

"MOKUTON" gritaron tsunade y kushina.

"No puede ser…" murmuro chouza en shock.

"Imposible" dijo tsume.

"Quien demonios esta peleando con orochimaru" murmuro kakashi mientras jiraiya y sarutobi tenían los ojos muy abiertos.

"Naruto Uchiha" dijo jiraiya.

"NANII" gritaron todos.

"Como puede tener mokuton si es un uchiha" pregunto inoichi.

"Parece ser que fue capaz de despertar el yin-yang como nosotros hermano" dijo hashirama mientras tobirama asentia.

"Madara lo entreno muy bien" dijo tobirama.

"De que demonios están hablando" grito kushina viendo a los dos hokages.

Minato tomo a kushina por los hombros y la miro a los ojos.

"Kushi-chan tenemos que hablar" dijo minato.

**De vuelta con naruto**

Orochimaru trataba desesperadamente de escapar del dragon de madera el cual se habia enroscado en su cuerpo limitando la movilidad de sus cabezas.

"Orochimaru has causado demasiados males, no puedo permitir que sigas con vida" dijo naruto.

"**NO ESTO NO ESTA PASANDO ESTO NO ESTA PASANDO, SE SUPONIA QUE YO VENCERIA YO SOY INMORTAL**" grito orochimaru con desesperación.

Naruto usando su magia dragonslayer de viento floto en el aire.

"Nadie es inmortal orochimaru, te castigare usando mi nueva tecnica" dijo naruto mientras formaba su rasengan pero esta se hacia negra y pequeña, y tenia unos anillos alrededor y emitia una sensación aterradora.

"**Dai rasenringu**" grito naruto mientras lanzaba el rasengan a orochimaru desde el cielo.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO**" fue el grito de orochimaru.

Una enorme explosión cubrió todos los alrededores, los arboles se desprendían de su lugar por el enorme domo de energia que genero la técnica, ese rasengan era el resultado de una combinación con el elemento yin-yang, es una de las técnicas de destrucción masiva que en plena potencia podrían destruir media konoha. (Lo del yin-yang no es cierto pero fue la única explicación que se me ocurrió para semejante tecnica)

Minutos después la explosión termino, solo quedaba un enorme cráter donde alguna vez estuvo el sannin serpiente.

Orochimaru había muerto.

"Hmm parece que todo termino, ahora voy a liberar a los hokages" murmuro naruto para si mismo antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo.

Unos minutos después llego kabuto con los cuatro del sonido, habia visto a distancia como orochimaru había sido atacado por ese jutsu tan colosal, todos temían lo peor.

Cuando llegaron ninguno de los dos combatientes estaba en el lugar, solo habia un gigantesco cráter, naruto probablemente se había ido.

"Orochimaru-sama" grito kabuto tratando de buscar a su mentor.

"Orochimaru-sama" gritaron sakon y kidomaru.

"Miren por aqui" grito jirobo.

"Que es bola de grasa" grito tayuyá mientras corria con los demás.

Jirobo no respondiósolo señalo en una dirección entre los escasos arboles que quedaban.

Fueron recibidos con una escena horrible, el brazo sangrante de orochimaru con su kusanagi en mano.

"No puede ser…." Dijo sakon.

"Nooo" murmuro tayuyá.

"Esto no esta pasando esto no esta pasando" murmuro jirobo tratando de convencerse a si mismo.

Kidomaru no decía nada, solo salían lagrimas de sus ojos.

"OROCHIMARU-SAMA" grito kabuto llorando tomando el brazo de su líder.

"Ha muerto, ese hijo de puta lo mato" dijo tayuyá entre lagrimas.

"Malnacido" lloro sakon maldiciendo a naruto.

"Orochimaru-sama" lloro kidomaru.

"ESE MALNACIDO" grito sakon con lagrimas.

"Orochimaru-sama voy a cumplir su sueño, voy a destruir konoha y me volveré un verdadero inmortal en su nombre" murmuro kabuto mientras sellaba en un pergamino el brazo de orochimaru.

"Nosotros lo seguiremos Kabuto-sama" dijo kidomaru mientras los demás asentían.

"Vámonos" dijo kabuto dando una ultima mirada al horizonte mientras los 4 del sonido seguían a su nuevo jefe.

Una amenaza murió pero una nueva se levantaba.

**Con los kages**

Minato había terminado de contar su historia a todos, las reacciones fueron distintas.

Kushina estaba de rodillas llorando a mares, se sentía lastimada, su marido el amor de su vida le había confesado una verdad horrible, una parte de ella quería culpar a hitomi pero no podía, ella era inocente en todo esto, solo fue una victima, no podía culpar al chico que había crecido sin un padre y que técnicamente seguía siendo el hermano de sus hijos, quería odiar a su esposo pero lo amaba demasiado, por el momento tendrían que enfrentar una separación por tiempo indefinido.

Mikoto estaba consolando a kushina, no podía evitar sentir simpatía por kushina, aun recordaba lo mal que se puso hitomi cuando minato la dejo.

Tsunade miraba con decepción a su hijo mientras consolaba a kushina junto con mikoto, a pesar de ser su hijo y quererlo mucho no podía evitar tener preferencia por kushina, ambas eran mujeres en solo pensar que dan la hubiera engañado le habría roto el corazón. Pero por otro lado no podía evitar sentirse mal por naruto, el chico era su nieto, su propia carne y sangre, pero creció solo con su abuelo, sin padres desde su nacimiento.

Sarutobi veía la escena sin emociones pero por dentro no podía evitar sentirse decepcionado de su sucesor, podría haber sido un gran ninja y hokage pero había fallado como esposo y padre, se maldecía en estos momentos por aceptar la presión de los ancianos en comprometer a minato con kushina, si no hubieran presionado tanto al chico posiblemente esto no estaría pasando.

Jiraiya aunque ya sabia todo esto todavía seguía decepcionado.

Shizune la sobrina de dan y aprendiz de tsunade que estaba en el hospital durante el examen preparándose para la invasión miraba a su primo con decepción.

Kakashi no podía evitar tener sentimientos encontrados, su maestro lo había decepcionado, sentía bastante simpatía por naruto en estos momentos, el sabe lo que es tener mala relación con un padre.

Los jefes de clan y los otros jounin miraban la escena sin emociones pero sentían los mismo que los demás.

"Perdóname kushi-chan fui un verdadero estupido" dijo minato de rodillas frente a kushina.

Kushina le dio un poderoso golpe en el rostro, el pobre minato sangraba mas de ser posible.

"MALDITO CREES QUE ALGO ASI SE PUEDE PERDONAR TAN FACILMENTE, TRAICIONASTE MI CONFIANZA, TRAICIONASTE EL AMOR QUE TE TENIA UNA MUJER INOCENTE, DEJASTE A UN NIÑO CRECER SIN PADRE, TRAICIONASTE TODO EL AMOR QUE TE TENIA, MIS HIJOS TIENEN UN HERMANO QUE NI SIQUIERA SABIAN QUE EXISTE" grito kushina con rabia y lagrimas mientras tsunade y mikoto la sostenían para evitar que mate a minato.

"Escucha kushi-chan yo estoy mas avergonzado con todo esto pero debes ser fuerte por tus hijos" dijo hashirama acercándose a kushina. "En cuanto a mi descendiente idiota se que hizo algo horrible pero se que a pesar de todo el te ama, no quiero que lo perdones porque se que eso es muy difícil pero por lo menos quiero que no hagas que los niños odien a su padre" dijo hashirama sabiamente.

"Gracias hashirama-sama la relación con minato no será la misma otra vez pero sigue siendo el padre de kasumi y menma" dijo kushina entre lagrimas.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por un destello amarillo, naruto apareció en toda su gloria.

Todos se quedaron en shock al verlo, tenían sentimientos encontrados, el hijo de su hokage estaba frente a ellos, el hombre que tenia la sangre de los mas poderosos corriendo por sus venas, aquel que por su apariencia sin ninguna herida había dominado a orochimaru.

Ignorando las miradas de los presentes naruto se acerco a los dos hokages.

"Orochimaru ha muerto" dijo naruto simplemente.

"Ya veo" dijo tobirama.

"Has crecido bien joven, madara te ha entrenado muy bien jejejeje" dijo hashirama sonriendo.

"Asi que usted es el rival y mejor amigo del viejo ehh" dijo naruto simplemente.

"Asi es fuimos los mejores amigos hasta que ocurrió **ese **incidente" dijo hashirama sombríamente.

Los demás se preguntaban de que incidente hablaban.

"Si lo se pero si le sirve de algo el lo perdono hace mucho tiempo" dijo naruto sonriendo.

"¿De verdad?" pregunto hashirama.

"Claro en sus propias palabras _hashirama-baka era demasiado estúpido pero a pesar de eso me era imposible odiarlo_" dijo naruto citando las palabras de madara.

"Chico tal vez yo y tu abuelo no tuvimos la mejor de las relaciones pero quiero disculparme por la estupideces de minato hacia tu madre" dijo tobirama.

"No se preocupe usted no tiene que pedirme perdon" dijo naruto estrechando la mano del nidaime. "Bueno creo que es hora de que regresen a donde nunca debieron haber sido molestados" dijo naruto.

"Asi es supongo que esto es eladios buena suerte mocoso" dijo tobirama.

"Adios chico espero que nos volvamos a ver… aunque no muy pronto" dijo hashirama riendo.

"**Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Liberacion de los muertos**" dijo naruto mientras dos formulas de sello brillaban en sus manos. "Adios" dijo naruto mientras tocaba a los 2 hokages liberando sus almas.

Naruto suspiro entonces su mirada se poso en minato, su poder mágico y su chakra estallaron en vida, su ems giraba y su mirada se volvió fría y sin emociones, la tierra temblaba ligeramente y el piso se agrietaba.

"TU" grito naruto mientras se acercaba lentamente a minato.

Los demás tomaron su distancia dejando a minato y naruto frente a frente, los anbu que apenas habia llegado por ordenes de itachi mientras el supervisaba a los otros equipos se preparaban para defender a su hokage pero una mirada de tsunade los detuvo.

"Hijo" murmuro minato en shock.

Fue tomado por sorpresa al ser tomado por el cuello y apretado bruscamente.

"Vuelves a llamarme de esa forma y konoha tendrá que buscar al godaime hokage porque te enviare a lo mas profundo de infierno" dijo naruto con una voz y una mirada que haría sentir orgullosa a kaguya.

"Entiendo que estes enojado pero ….." dijo minato pero fue silenciado por naruto.

"Cállate no me interesa si eres mi padre en sangre pero para mi nunca serás un padre, me rehusó a llamar padre al hombre que le hizo tanto daño a mi madre, a la persona por la que dio todo solo para ser tirada como un trapo viejo, padre es el que protege a sus hijos, padre es que quiere a sus hijo, madara fue mas mi padre de lo que tu nunca llegaras a ser, en lo que a mi respecta no eres mas que un maldito desconocido" grito naruto con furia. "La única razón por la que no te he matado es por el hecho de que mi madre no querría eso" dijo naruto friamente.

Todos estaban en shock al oír a naruto despotricar palabras de odio hacia su padre, jiraiya se acerco a minato el cual soltaba lagrimas silenciosas.

"¿Usted es Mikoto Uchiha?" pregunto naruto mirando a mikoto.

"Sii" dijo mikoto no sabiendo como reaccionar.

"Esta carta era unas palabras de despedida de mi madre hacia usted, las escribió unos días antes de morir pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de entregárselas, tome" dijo naruto sacando un sobre de entre sus ropas mikoto tomo el sobre.

Naruto estaba apunto de desaparecer con su kami no kosen pero recordó algo, miro a sarutobi.

"Mono, vigila a danzou shimura, es una amenaza para tu pueblo, dile que no se cuando ni como pero que lo voy a matar, juro que lo voy a matar, también dile a las momias de homura y koharu que no intenten nada gracioso o compartirán el mismo destino que danzou" fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo.

Todos trataban de procesar las ultimas palabras del chico, había demostrado su poder, había demostrado que podía eliminar a cualquier ninja de clase S que el deseara sin romper a sudar, tenia dos líneas de sangre y acababa de amenazar a los ancianos del pueblo.

"Casi siento lastima por danzou" dijo jiraiya expresando lo que todos pensaban.

La invasión termino, suna salió limpio del problema, orochimaru habia muerto, otogakure perdió muchos hombres, konoha gano la batalla, nadie celebra.

**Esta historia continuara….**

**Cuando escribí este capitulo no estaba convencido de si quedo bien o no, al final decidí publicarlo espero sus opiniones, a los que han leído y comentado mi fic se los agradezco.**

**Proximo Capitulo: La verdad a la luz, akatsuki a la caza.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo Diez**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de ninguno de los animes o técnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen.**

**Pensé en meter un oc en akatsuki como remplazo de itachi pero mejor decidí meter a tobi como miembro oficial antes de tiempo, itachi es simplemente irremplazable.**

**La verdad a la luz, akatsuki a la caza**

_En medio de una cabaña en un frondoso bosque vemos a una mujer joven de pelo negro a la cintura, ojos negros y piel blanca. La mujer actualmente se encuentra dando a luz, a su lado hay una partera atendiéndola._

"_Yuuko-sama solo un poco mas" grito la partera._

"_SI CREES QUE ES TAN FACIL HAZLO TU MALDITA SEA" grito la mujer identificada como Yuuko._

"_Ya puedo ver la cabeza solo un poco mas" grito la partera._

_Minutos después la sala se lleno de los llantos de un bebe recién nacido, la partera tomo al bebe y lo envolvió en un manto blanco limpiándole la sangre. Después de unos minutos el bebe parecía calmarse._

"_Tome Yuuko-sama" dijo la partera entregando al bebe._

_Yuuko tomo al bebe entre sus brazos el cual rápidamente se acurruco junto a su madre._

"_Ya ya mi pequeño no va a pasarte nada" dijo yuuko con una enorme sonrisa._

"_Como se llamara" pregunto la partera._

"_Su nombre será …" no pudo terminar por que empezó a convulsionarse y a vomitar sangre._

_La partera entro en pánico, sus esfuerzos por respirar solo parecían robarle la vida mas rápidamente, el bebe en sus brazos lloraba a mas no poder._

"_Yuuko-sama" grito la partera._

"_Su ….. nombre …. Será …. Zeref" fue lo ultimo que dijo yuuko antes de morir, el bebe seguía llorando y sin que la partera lo notara sus ojos se ponían rojos._

Naruto despertó muy agitado, una vez mas había soñado cosas raras, ese sueño particularmente lo preocupo, soñó con un bebe llamado zeref, no era para menos, el único zeref que conocía en su momento casi destruye el mundo.

Se levanto de la cama del hotel donde se estaba quedando, se dirigió al baño y se limpio la sangre de sus ojos y el sudor, esos sueños realmente empezaban a fastidiarlo, el dolor de sus ojos se estaba poniendo muy fastidioso últimamente, pensaba seriamente en hacerse un examen medico cuando tuviera la oportunidad, se metió a la ducha dispuesto a tomar un buen baño.

Ha pasado una semana desde que mato a orochimaru, actualmente estaba en kaze no kuni en la capital, después de la invasión había ido rápidamente a suna para discutir algunas cosas con el consejo, ellos quisieron pagarle por la ayuda a su pueblo pero el se negó rotundamente pero al final por presión del consejo se vio obligado a aceptar algunos regalitos.

Actualmente gaara estaba colaborando mucho para que suna vuelva a su antigua gloria, a pesar de que aun su aldea lo ve con algo de miedo algunos realmente han visto su cambio, no le sorprendería si dentro un año o dos se hace kazekage.

Días después de la invasión el falso daimyo fue ejecutado por ni mas ni menos que el hijo del verdadero daimyo y actual daimyo, cuando asumió el poder rápidamente se encargo de hacer que la administración volviera a hacer como antes. Le ofreció a naruto quedarse en el hotel mas caro de la capital en agradecimiento por matar al asesino de su padre, naruto acepto el ofrecimiento ya que necesitaba un lugar temporal mientras las cosas en las demás naciones se calmaban, después de todo su debut en konoha había tomado por sorpresa a los otros pueblos.

Salió de la ducha, se puso sus ropas, vio su libro bingo en la mesa decidió ver la actualización de su perfil.

**Nombre: Naruto Uchiha.**

**Alias: Rey Dragon de la Muerte**

**Edad: 15 años.**

**Apariencia: Mide alrededor de 1.70 de altura tiene ojos azules piel pálida y pelo rubio, es muy parecido al yondaime hokage, normalmente lleva ropas oscuras y un abrigo negro con detalles dorados.**

**Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno, Mokuton.**

**Niveles de Chakra: Nivel Bijuu.**

**Nivel de amenaza: Clase SS (Huye a primera vista).**

**Armas: Gunbai de Madara Uchiha.**

**Kuchiyose: Tigres.**

**Habilidades Especiales: Puede usar magia al igual que chakra, Puede crear agua de la nada como el nidaime hokage, Puede usar los 5 elementos de la naturaleza, Rasengan (Ha creado su propia versión elemental), Kami no Kosen (Técnica espacio tiempo superior al hiraishin no jutsu), Tiene un factor de regeneración muy poderoso.**

**Relaciones Familiares: Hitomi Uchiha (Madre Fallecida), Madara Uchiha (Abuelo Fallecido), Minato Senju (Padre), Tsunade Senju (Abuela), Menma Senju Uzumaki (Hermano), Kasumi Senju Uzumaki (Hermana), Hashirama Senju (Antepasado), Tobirama Senju (Antepasado).**

**Aldea: Ninguno.**

**Hazañas: Salvo a konoha de una invasión, Derroto a Momochi Zabuza sin romper a sudar, Mato a Orochimaru del Sannin sin romper a sudar, Derroto al Raikage sin romper a sudar, Libero a Nami no Kuni del reinado de terror de Gato el magnate, Un puente lleva su nombre.**

**Recompensa: 150 millones de ryu en IWA (Vivo), OTO (Vivo o Muerto) y AME (Vivo o Muerto).**

Naruto termino de leer su perfil y no pudo dejar de estar impresionado.

"Wow están muy bien informados" murmuro para si mismo. "Probablemente a estas alturas akatsuki ya sabrá sobre mi, si su objetivo es obtener a los bijuu probablemente trataran de matarme o reclutarme" murmuro una vez mas con el ceño fruncido. "Menos mal que me le di a gaara esa lacrima de comunicaciones y el kunai del hiraishin por si akatsuki va por el" dijo naruto para si mismo.

Despues de desayunar y empacar sus cosas naruto se preparaba para irse de kaze no kuni, no podía darse el lujo de quedarse aquí mucho tiempo.

Muchos se preguntaran como reaccionaron las otras naciones sobre la existencia de naruto, muy bien vamos a remontarnos 4 días atrás.

**Cuatro días antes**

**Kumogakure no sato**

El yondaime raikage, A, no es alguien fácil de impresionar pero esta vez era una excepción, sus ojos estaban abiertos a proporciones cómicas, su boca pegaba al piso y su escritorio estaba destruido por el golpe que le dio por el shock.

Hace unos minutos estaba enfrentando a su máximo némesis, el papeleo, estaba orándole a kami porque alguien irrumpiera en su puerta y lo liberara de esta miseria, segundos después sus rezos fueron escuchados cuando Darui entro en su oficina con cara de emergencia y le entrego unos papeles, según parece era la información de sus espías en konoha, curioso por que darui estaba tan alarmado reviso el informe.

La primera parte parecía interesante, según parece orochimaru se infiltro en konoha durante los exámenes chunin y trato de destruir konoha con su nuevo pueblo, Otogakure no sato, ambos fueron repelidos por suna y konoha.

Pero lo que hizo que casi le diera un paro cardiaco fue los acontecimientos durante la invasión. Su nuevo rival Naruto Uchiha es hijo de su anterior rival Minato Senju, es el descendiente del Shodai hokage y el Nidaime hokage, por si fuera poco es el nieto de Madara Uchiha y el hijo de Hitomi Uchiha, pensó que no podía quedar mas sorprendido pero se equivoco, siguió leyendo y perdió el color de la piel cuando leyó sobre sus capacidades, tenia el mokuton, tenia sus propias versiones del rasengan, controlo a orochimaru para liberar el edo-tensei y por si fuera poco lo asesino sin esfuerzo alguno.

"Raikage-sama" pregunto darui con preocupación al ver que su líder estaba palido como un fantasma y con una mueca de terror.

"Darui llama a Bee tengo que intensificar mi entrenamiento" dijo A con una sonrisa estilo kenpachi.

"Hai Raikage-sama" dijo darui un poco asustado al ver esa expresión en el raikage.

"Muy pronto podre tener otra batalla que hará hervir mi sangre" murmuro A viendo su pueblo desde su ventana.

**Kirigakure no sato**

Kirigakure no sato también conocida como chigiri no sato es una de las 5 grandes naciones shinobi, haciendo honor a su nombre siempre esta cubierta por neblina que sirve como camuflaje natural, la aldea en su mayoría esta compuesta por edificios cilíndricos construidos estratégicamente para canalizar las lluvias correctamente fortificando su protección natural, esta construida entre montañas para tener incluso mas protección.

En la torre del mizukage que es el edificio mas grande del pueblo actualmente la Godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi, estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y con una expresión de terror en su rostro. Hace unos momentos uno de sus anbu le había entregado un informe urgente de uno de los espías en konoha, después de haberle entregado el informe el anbu se fue.

Curiosa comenzó a leer el informe, las relaciones de su pueblo con konoha no eran las mejores, la mayoría de sus ninjas aun no olvidaban cuando konoha les negó la ayuda durante la guerra, conforme seguía leyendo su rostro se ponía mas pálido y la mueca de terror en su cara demostraba que lo que veía no era nada bueno.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió revelando a Ao pero ella no le tomo importancia por seguir leyendo el informe.

"Mizukage-sama" pregunto ao con preocupación.

"Ao lee esto" ordeno mei sombríamente.

Ao hizo lo indicada y su reacción fue incluso peor que la de mei, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su quijada casi tocaba el piso.

"Esta información es viable mizukage-sama" pregunto ao no queriendo creerlo.

"Asi es la información es muy confiable" dijo mei.

"Aquí dice que este chico fue capaz de controlar a orochimaru, cree que tenga que ver con la persona que controlaba a yagura-sama" pregunto ao.

"Lo dudo, yagura ya estaba siendo controlado cuando este niño apenas aprendía a caminar pero no podemos descartar cualquier conexión, quiero que investiguen todo lo que puedan sobre este sujeto" ordeno mei.

"Hai mizukage-sama" dijo ao antes de desaparecer en un shunshin.

Mei suspiro con pesadez mientras sacaba una botella de sake de su gaveta, realmente la aparición de naruto uchiha había atraído la atención del mundo shinobi, el hombre que ha vencido a algunos de los ninjas mas poderosos sin esfuerzo alguno, el hombre que tiene dentro suyo la sangre de las personas mas poderosas en existir, el hombre que literalmente tiene la sangre kage corriendo por sus venas, el hombre que tiene un ninjutsu espacio tiempo superior al de su padre.

Esto y muchas cosas mas es naruto uchiha, no se había sentido así desde que descubrieron que el yondaime mizukage estaba siendo controlado. Todo comenzó cuando yagura decidió atacar a la resistencia personalmente para terminar la guerra de una vez por todas, fue una batalla sangrienta pero ninguna de las dos partes quería ceder, fue ao gracias a su byakugan que noto que algo estaba mal, después de mucho esfuerzo ambos lograron acercarse a yagura y liberarlo del genjutsu, este se quedo horrorizado al enterarse de todo lo que había hecho contra el pueblo que había jurado proteger, su ultima orden había sido nombrar a mei la nueva mizukage, después se suicido.

"_Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto_" fue lo que pensó mei antes de volver a enfrentar al enemigo común de todo kage.

**Iwagakure no sato**

El sandaime tsuchikage, ryotenbin no onoki, no es alguien fácil de impresionar, después de todo había vivido 3 guerras ninjas, había peleado con el legendario madara uhiha, era uno de los pocos usuarios de **Kekkei Tota** en existir y había sido el tsuchikage que mas había durado en su puesto.

Actualmente estaba leyendo el informe que sus espías en konoha le habían enviando, decir que estaba aterrado era un eufemismo, estaba al borde del infarto, no solo se habia enterado de que el hombre que traiciono a iwa hace mucho tiempo había tenido un nieto sino que por si fuera poco el hombre que mas odia su pueblo había tenido un hijo ilegitimo.

Suspiro mientras se sobaba la cabeza previniendo dolores futuros, cuando había escuchado hablar por primera vez lo habia puesto en el libro bingo para prevenir amenazas futuras pero esto lo cambiaba todo, quedo impresionado cuando leyó los poderes del niño, sin duda estaba a la altura de su legado.

Personalmente no tenia nada contra el niño ya que no solo es un hijo producto de una barbaridad del yondaime sino porque el ya había dejado morir su odio hacia el hombre pero el sabia que casi todos sus ninjas todavía tenían un profundo odio hacia ese hombre.

Sin mas opción decidió ampliar la recompensa del chico en el libro bingo, solo esperaba que sus hombres no fueran tan tontos para ir a buscarlo por su cuenta, realmente necesitaba un sucesor.

**Ubicación desconocida**

En medio de lo que parece ser una cueva vemos a nueve figuras holográficas paradas en lo que parece ser los dedos de una estatua demoniaca. Estos son los akatsuki, la organización mas peligrosa del continente formada por únicamente ninjas clase S.

Pein.

Konan.

Tobi.

Zetsu.

Sasori.

Deidara.

Hidan.

Kakuzu.

Kisame.

Actualmente estaban reunidos por primera vez en 7 años.

"Jeje mucho tiempo que no estábamos reunidos desde que orochimaru nos dejo" dijo kisame riendo.

"Joder líder-sama interrumpió mis sacrificios a jashin-sama" grito hidan.

"Cállate hidan" grito kakuzu.

"Tobi es un buen chico" grito tobi.

"Maldita sea tobi no puedes pasar un puto minuto sin decir lo mismo" grito deidara con desesperación.

"Cálmate deidara no le des la satisfacción" dijo sasori.

"Si pudieran calmarse les aseguro que podríamos llegar al punto de la reunión" dijo pein ya algo irritado.

"Hai líder-sama" dijeron todos al unisonó.

"Zetsu informales a todos lo que averiguaste en konoha" ordeno pein.

"**Orochimaru ha muerto**" dijo zetsu negro.

"NANII" gritaron todos.

"¿Quien?" pregunto sasori, era muy curioso por saber quien mato a su ex pareja.

"Naruto Uchiha" dijo konan mientras los ojos de todos se abrían como platos.

"Si he oído hablar de el, el mismo que derroto a zabuza y al raikage, jajajaja seria un magnifico oponente" dijo kisame con una sonrisa sádica.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha el seria un gran sacrificio a jashin-sama" grito hidan con locura.

"Cállate hidan probablemente ya tenga una buena recompensa que podría aprovechar" dijo kakuzu.

"_Yo sabia que ese mocoso era mala señal para nuestros planes_" pensó tobi.

"Hay mas" dijo zetsu blanco. "El derroto a orochimaru sin haber sido herido" dijo zetsu trayendo un silencio letal entre los akatsuki.

"Como" pregunto deidara.

Zetsu comenzó a contarles todo sobre la batalla, desde como controlo a orochimaru, sus versiones del rasengan y su mokuton.

Todos quedaron pálidos ante semejante muestra de poder, incluso pein y konan estaban impresionados.

"**Tambien descubrimos algo mas importante, los padres de naruto uchiha son Senju Minato y Hitomi Uchiha**" dijo zetsu negro mientras los ojos de los akatsuki se abrían como platos.

"_Esto no esta pasando esto no esta pasando, debo matarlo cuanto antes, si eso es cierto el podría despertar __**esos **__ojos y convertirse en una amenaza para mis planes_" pensó tobi con algo de terror.

"Como es posible si el yondaime esta casado pregunto kisame con una seriedad inusual en el.

"Según parece el yondaime estaba saliendo con las dos al mismo tiempo sin que la otra lo supiera" contesto zetsu blanco.

"Que haremos con el entonces" pregunto sasori.

Pein estaba pensando tranquilamente la situación, ese chico sin duda seria un problema en sus planes, por un lado el tenia los poderes suficientes para controlar a un bijuu, si decidía ir en su contra seria una terrible amenaza, pero por otro lado si lograba reclutarlo en el akatsuki podría convertirse en un poderoso aliado.

"Zetsu investiga la ubicación de ese hombre, cuando lo encuentres informa a hidan y a kakuzu, traten de reclutarlo si se niega matenlo" ordeno pein.

"Hai líder-sama" dijeron los mencionados.

Hablaron de otros temas sin importancia, pein despidió a todos dejando solamente a el mismo con konan, zetzu y tobi.

"Porque no nos dijiste que tuviste un nieto madara" dijo pein con evidente enojo.

"No es asunto tuyo pein" dijo tobi con irritación. "_Debo informar a Adán-sama de esto_" pensó tobi.

"El mocoso tiene un poder enorme y por si fuera poco tiene las dos líneas de sangre capaces de controlar bijuus y dices que no es mi asunto madara" dijo pein soltando su instinto asesino.

"Ten cuidado en como me hablas que no se te olvide quien manda aquí pein" dijo tobi soltando su instinto asesino.

"Vámonos zetsu" dijo tobi antes de irse en un remolino negro con zetsu.

"No me gusta como luce esto nagato, que garantía tenemos de que es madara" dijo konan con algo de preocupación.

"Estoy de acuerdo pero aun lo necesitamos para poder iniciar el plan, además no olvides que no puede ser derrotado por métodos normales" dijo pein (Nagato) mientras desaparecía.

"Espero que sepas lo que haces" dijo konan para si misma antes de desaparecer junto a pein.

**Konoha **

**Sala del consejo**

Han pasado tres días desde que naruto apareció en konoha, debido a las reconstrucciones de la aldea no se había podido efectuar la reunión del consejo antes, pero ahora que las cosas estaban en orden dentro de lo que cabe la reunión iniciaría, el ambiente era tenso, todos tenían preguntas que necesitaban ser contestadas.

"Ahora que estamos todos reunidos creo que podemos empezar la reunión" dijo sarutobi tratando de romper la atmosfera incomoda que tenia la sala.

"Minato es cierto que ese mocoso uchiha es hijo tuyo" pregunto koharu llegando al punto de la reunión.

"Si así es" dijo minato sin emociones.

"Como fue que paso esto" pregunto danzou queriendo saber mas sobre su futura arma.

"Todo comenzó durante la guerra, hitomi y yo fuimos enviados a muchas misiones juntos, fuimos muy buenos amigos durante la academia pero esos sentimientos se convirtieron en algo mas, estuvimos saliendo durante mas de un año pero cuando me convertí en hokage sabia que mi compromiso con kushi-chan pronto se haría valido, esa noche fui a decirle que nuestra relación se tenia que terminar pero en el momento no me atreví, estuvimos juntos esa noche lo demás ya lo saben" dijo minato con pesar.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos minutos, no sabían que decir.

"Problemático" dijo shikaku.

"Nunca eh estado mas de acuerdo contigo" dijo shibi.

"Entonces debemos capturar al niño cuanto antes no podemos permitir que dos de nuestros Kekke Genkai mas fuertes caigan en manos enemigas" dijo un civil ganándose la mirada de muerte de todo el consejo shinobi.

"Me temo que eso no seria posible, incluso si es hijo en sangre de minato-sama el oficialmente nunca fue miembro de ninguno de los 2 clanes, seria imposible obligarlo a servir a la aldea" dijo el siempre tranquilo itachi.

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo tsume.

Los jefes de clan y sarutobi asintieron.

"Puede que en situaciones normales tengan razón pero no se les olvide que ya que todos ustedes tienen un apego emocional a la madre del chico por lo tanto de acuerdo a las leyes de konoha su voz ni voto tiene validez en este asunto" dijo danzou con maldad pura asiendo que los jefes de clan y minato palidecieran.

"Quien este de acuerdo con poner a naruto uchiha en el libro bingo para ser capturado y puesto en la raíz para ser fiel a nosotros levante la mano" dijo koharu con una maldad tan enorme que sorprendia que los ninjas no la hayan matado en ese momento.

Todos los civiles, homura, danzou y ella misma levantaron la mano.

"Esto es una locura" grito hiashi.

"Esta decició ….." danzou no pudo terminar su discurso.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la sala del consejo empezó a llenarse de samuráis con armaduras negras y con el símbolo del país del fuego en la espalda, rodearon la sala y se pusieron en posición de batalla, todos tenían mascaras.

"Cual es el significado de esto" grito homura pero palideció cuando vio quien iba entrando.

Es un hombre alto de pelo negro y piel morena, lleva ropas muy elegantes y de la nobleza. Este hombre es el Daimyo del país del fuego.

"Le sugiero que no siga hablando danzou no olvide que puedo ordenar su ejecución en el momento que desee" dijo el daimyo del fuego.

"Daimyo-sama" gritaron todos en shock antes de inclinarse ante el hombre frente a ellos.

"A que debemos el honor de su visita " pregunto el hokage.

"En primer lugar ya estoy enterado de todo lo que sucedió durante los exámenes chunin a los cual me fue imposible asistir por cuestiones familiares" dijo el daimyo tranquilamente. "Discutiré los fondos de los que tengan que disponer mas adelante con el hokage pero por el momento hay otro asunto que tenemos que tratar, danzou no se lo advertí la ultima vez cuando trato de enviar un escuadrón de asesinos a cazar a hitomi-san que si hacia algo contra ella o su familia usted seria ejecutado" dijo el daimyo mirando fijamente a danzou.

"Pero daimyo-sama el niño es propiedad de konoha no podemos permitir que sus líneas de sangre caigan en manos de otros pueblos" dijo danzou.

"Si no mal recuerdo sigue siendo una persona no un arma para decir que es propiedad de konoha, que no se te olvide que todos ustedes reciben ordenes y dinero de mi, no se te olvide que puedo matarte a ti y a todo el consejo civil junto a tus dos compañeros de equipo si por mis bolas se me antoje hacerlo y que no se te olvide que hitomi-san no solo trabajo como uno de mis guardaespaldas durante mucho tiempo sino que salvo en varias ocasiones a mi familia en la ultima guerra, eso es mas que suficiente para que su hijo este bajo mi protección, no tientes la suerte shimura de lo contrario serás humillado delante de toda la aldea y ejecutado" dijo el daimyo con una seguridad y frialdad que demostraba porque el estaba a cargo del país.

Danzou estaba mas que furioso, se sentía enojado y humillado, lo peor de todo no podía hacer nada, incluso el sabia que hay personas con las cuales es mejor no meterse, el feudal es una de ellas.

"Hai daimyo-sama" contesto danzou.

Los civiles y los ancianos suspiraron aliviados, por un segundo pensaron que morirían, realmente el daimyo podía ser una persona muy amable pero cuando era necesario podía ser mas cruel y despiadado que ellos mismos.

Minato, sarutobi y los jefes de clan se sintieron aliviados por un segundo pensaron que los ancianos harían algo idiota, ellos sabían muy bien que naruto no era exactamente el mejor enemigo que había que tener.

"Bueno cambiando de tema normalmente te abría retirado de tu cargo por tus acciones minato" dijo el daimyo.

Minato bajo la cabeza, su posición de hokage fue lo que siempre había soñado pero ahora la perdería.

Danzou sonrió, tal vez no saldría perdiendo de esto, podría persuadir al daimyo de convertirlo en el nuevo hokage.

Homura, koharu y los civiles sonrieron con malicia viendo las intenciones de danzou.

Itachi, sarutobi y los jefes de clan entraron en pánico al ver que danzou sonreía, todos intuían sus intenciones.

"Pero no lo hare, aunque su moral es muy cuestionable ahora su competencia como hokage es algo que no se puede cuestionar, además de que no hay nadie digno de la posición" dijo el daimio haciendo que minato suspirara de alivio.

"Con todo respeto daimyo-sama yo seria un excelente hokage" dijo danzou.

"Estoy de acuerdo con el daimyo-sama en estos momentos de necesidad danzou seria el mejor hokage que podríamos tener" lo apoyo homura mientras koharu y los civiles asentían.

"Eso seria lo ultimo que haría, de hecho en estos momentos danzou seria la peor opcion" dijo el daimyo antes de sonreír maliciosamente. "Hiruzen ya les dijiste de el mensaje que les dejo naruto-kun" pregunto el daimyo inocentemente.

"No daimyo-sama pero con gusto se lo digo en este momento" dijo sarutobi sonriendo de la misma manera que el daimyo. "Cuando naruto se fue me advirtió que tuviera cuidado contigo danzou ya que eras una amenaza para el pueblo" dijo hiruzen mientras los ojos de los civiles y los ancianos se abrían como platos.

"NANII" gritaron los viejos y los civiles.

"Asi es de hecho hiruzen me informo de esto antes de venir a la reunión" dijo el daimyo.

Minato le enviaba una mirada de agradecimiento a sarutobi, si el no hubiera informado al daimyo de esto posiblemente tendría que poner a su hijo en el libro bingo, ya habia cometido muchos errores y no quería cometer otro mas.

"Daimyo-sama no puede de verdad creer semejante cosa" grito un civil con incredulidad.

"Eso es una mentira" dijo danzou.

"Tal vez si tal vez no pero no quiero cometer riesgos" dijo el daimyo. "Además hay otra cosa en la cual no interferiré para no hacerme de un enemigo contra el cual no tendría oportunidad" dijo el daimyo mientras los demás lo miraban con intriga.

"Que es Daimyo-sama" pregunto koharu teniendo un mal presentimiento.

"Naruto también aseguro y juro que mataría a Danzou Shimura y dijo que si homura y koharu hacían algo en contra suya también los mataría, no olviden que el tiene un jutsu espacio-tiempo mas avanzado que el mío kukuku no lo se el podría entrar en la aldea y matarlos sin que ninguno de nosotros podamos hacer nada" dijo minato con una maldad y placer muy raros en el mientras el lado shinobi compartían ese placer al imaginar que podrían librarse de los viejos para siempre.

Los tres ancianos sintieron un inmenso terror al imaginarse eso, realmente no habían medido las consecuencias de hacer enojar al chico, pensaban que se sometería fácilmente a ellos, lo peor de todo es que una parte del consejo y el daimyo estaban disfrutando de verlos sentir miedo, tendrían que salir de esta por ellos mismo ya que al parecer el hokage no los apoyaría.

"_Maldita sea no me esperaba esto, pero porque el niño me amenazaría abiertamente sabiendo que soy un consejal, tendrá algo que pueda probar mis planes, sabrá algo sobre mi, tengo que re calcular mis planes_" pensó danzou.

"Con todo dicho ire a dar un paseo por el pueblo, en un par de horas discutiremos sobre los fondos que daré para la reconstrucción de la aldea minato" dijo el daimyo antes de salir con sus samurái.

"Bueno eso es todo por hoy pueden irse" dijo minato mientras todos salian de la sala.

Minato se fue a acomodar sus cosas en su nuevo departamento, se había mudado del compuesto senju mientras durara su separación con kushina, esta trato de irse del compuesto pero el dijo que siendo su esposa todo lo suyo le pertenecía y el que tenia que irse era el.

Actualmente estaba pagando por sus acciones muy duro, había perdido el respeto de sus amigos, la admiración de su pueblo, a su esposa, había decepcionado a sus hijos, solo esperaba poder encontrar a su hijo y hacer las pases con el.

**Con el daimyo**

El daimyo iba caminando tranquilamente por el pueblo mientras sus samurai lo escoltaban, todas las personas hacían una reverencia ante su presencia, después de llegar a una zona solitaria del bosque se sentó en un banco con uno de sus samurái.

"Hahahaha sabes ahora entiendo porque eres el daimyo, me divertí bastante viendo a danzou ser humillado de esa forma hahahahaha" rio el samurái.

"Jejejejeje lo se estuve genial no por nada soy el daimyo jajajaja" rio el daimyo.

"Gracias por ayudarme viejo de verdad te debo una" dijo el samurai.

"Jejejeje no hay de que después de todo tu madre y tu abuelo me hicieron muchos favores es lo menos que podía hacer" dijo el daimyo.

"De verdad gracias viejo, debo irme adiós" dijo el samurái antes de irse en un destello amarillo.

"Jajajajaja Naruto Uchiha eres un joven muy interesante" murmuro el daimyo para si mismo.

**Con los equipos 7, 8, 10 y el de gai**

Los ninjas de konoha estaban actualmente comiendo tranquilamente en el ichiraku el cual había tenido que ampliar su negocio ya que su existo era tal que necesitaban un local mas grande. Los novatos, el equipo de gai y sus respectivos senseis se encontraban comiendo ramen, kasumi y menma ya llevaban una torre de por lo menos 6 platos pero tenían una expresión abatida en sus rostros.

"Vamos chicos anímense ya verán que todo se solucionara" dijo kakashi.

"No lo se sensei, mama se veía muy enojada con papa, incluso el ya compro un departamento nuevo" dijo menma con desgano.

"Además no se como deberíamos sentirnos, tenemos un hermano del cual no sabíamos nada hasta hace unos días, como deberíamos reaccionar" dijo kasumi con un poco de desesperación.

"Me siento muy decepcionado de papa pero no puedo odiarlo a pesar de todo" dijo menma.

"Véanlo de esta forma ahora tienen un hermano al cual buscar y con el cual hacer las pases no les parece que es un motivo para estar felices" dijo sayuri sonriendo dulcemente.

Todos la veían como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

"Nee-san estas bien" pregunto sasuke.

"Probablemente ha entrenado demasiado" dijo tenzo.

"QUIEN ERES TU Y QUE HICISTE CON SAYURI" grito kasumi mientras tomaba a sayuri por los hombros y la agitaba violentamente.

"QUE LES PASA CON UN DEMONIO ESTA ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TRATO DE ANIMARTE IDIOTA" grito sayuri con enojo.

"Jejeje lo sentimos es que es raro ver ese lado tuyo" dijo ino.

"Hmm" dijo sayuri inflando los cachetes.

"Gracias sayuri-chan" dijo kasumi abrazando a sayuri.

"Suéltame" grito sayuri mientras ambas caían.

"Yosh las llamas de la juventud de ustedes dos son inextinguibles" grito lee con su pose cool.

"Bien dicho lee" animo gai.

"Me pregunto si veré el dia en que esos dos se porten como gentes normales" murmuro asuma.

"Problematico" dijo shikamaru.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo shikamaru" dijo kurenai.

"Sera mejor que pierda esa esperanza asuma-san yo lo hice ase muchos tiempo" dijo neji.

"Jajaja lamentablemente así es" dijo tenten.

"Que piensas menma-kun" pregunto hinata al ver a menma tan callado.

"Un hermano ehh tal vez no sea tan malo" murmuro menma viendo hacia su hermana.

"Me alegro de que pienses de esa forma gaki" dijo una voz detrás de el.

Menma volteo para ver que la voz pertenecía al infame jiraiya el superpervertido.

"Ero-sennin" grito menma.

"Jiraiya-sama" dijeron los jounin.

"Que haces aquí ero-sennin" pregunto kasumi.

"Algún día dejaran de llamarme así" pregunto jiraiya enojado.

"Cuando dejes de ser pervertido talvez" dijeron los hermanos.

"Ya quisieran" dijo jiraiya. "Eh venido por todos ustedes minato solicita su presencia" dijo jiraiya mientras todos se dirigían a la torre hokage.

**Ubicación Desconocida**

En algún lugar de las naciones elementales tobi iba caminando tranquilamente bajo la lluvia con su capucha, el clima era muy malo, truenos rugían, los vientos silbaban y la lluvia parecía no tener fin.

Tobi entro a lo que parecía ser un castillo en una montaña, el castillo tenia un aspecto muy lúgubre pero lo que lo hacia aterrador era el aura de muerte y malicia que lo rodeaba, tobi trago saliva antes de entrar al castillo, entro a una habitación dentro del castillo, era una habitación bastante ostentosa, la cama y los muebles estaban hechos de maderas preciosas, las cobijas eran de telas muy finas, el librero tenia varios libros muy antiguos.

Tobi se arrodillo frente a un asiento que tenia detalles dorados, la persona sentada en el no podía verse ya que el lugar tenia las luces apagadas pero se podía ver su mano arrugada y callosa lo cual delataba que era un hombre viejo, sostenía un bastón de oro con la cabeza de un demonio, sus ojos eran un sharingan con 3 tomoes, a su lado habían varios aparatos que lo mantenían vivo.

"Obito que es lo que quieres mas te vale que sea importante sabes que no me gusta ser molestado" dijo la persona en las sombras con una voz cargada de enojo y maldad.

"Lo siento Adán-sama pero se ha producido un acontecimiento del que debe estar enterado" dijo óbito humildemente.

"Que es" dijo el ahora identificado como Adán.

"Tal paree que hitomi uchiha tuvo un hijo con minato senju, uno ilegitimo el cual apareció recientemente en el continente elemental" dijo óbito con algo de miedo.

"NANII" grito Adán con odio, empezó a rodearlo un aura negra de poder, el suelo empezaba a temblar, los truenos del cielo rugían mas violentamente, óbito estaba respirando pesadamente, el poder de Adán estaba cargado de odio y sed de sangre, sentía como si lo apuñalaran en el corazón pero no pudiera morir ante el dolor.

"Asi es Adán-sama" dijo óbito entre respiraciones.

"Mas te vale que sea verdad tu sabes muy bien las implicaciones de esta información, si ese mocoso despierta tu ya sabes que nuestros planes podrían arruinarse" dijo Adán dejando de expulsar sus poder.

"Es la verdad adan-sama zetsu mismo lo confirmo, no solo eso el mocoso tiene un poder enorme, puede usar magia y chakra, tiene el ems, es un dragonslayer y por si fuera poco tiene el mokuton, derroto a orochimaru y al raikage sin romper a sudar" dijo óbito.

"Mmmmm interesante ese mocoso de madara tuvo un poderoso descendiente, que acciones ha tomado nagato" pregunto Adán.

"Ha enviado a zetsu a investigar donde esta, si lo encuentra hidan y kakuzu tienen ordenes para reclutarlo, si se niega deben eliminarlo" dijo óbito.

"Hahahahahaha ese tonto olvida que esta enfrentando a un rikudou renacido esos falsos inmortales no podrán ni rasguñarlo" dijo Adán.

"Usted cree Adán-sama" pregunto óbito.

"Por supuesto que lo creo, madara no es ningún tonto, el debió ser muy consiente de que con los poderes del rikudou dentro del niño el estaría en muchos peligros y posiblemente lo sometió a entrenamientos brutales para hacerlo mas poderoso" dijo Adán. "Quiero que estés atento a los descubrimientos de zetsu, cuando lo encuentre espía su batalla con esos zombis si se niega a cooperar con akatsuki mátalo cuando tengas oportunidad" ordeno Adán.

"Hai Adán-sama" dijo óbito antes de irse con su kamui.

"Madara por tu culpa yo lo perdí todo, pudimos haber hecho tantas cosas pero por tu tonta amistad con ese senju arruinaste nuestro éxito, mas le vale a tu nieto que no sea tan idiota como tu, tal vez en este cuerpo no puedo usar mis poderes al máximo pero cuando nagato use el rinne tensei nadie podrá detenerme" rio malvadamente Adán.

**Kaze no kuni**

**Actualidad**

Naruto estaba en las puertas de la capital de kaze no kuni, era la hora de continuar su viaje, el daimyo y sus consejeros habían ido a despedirlo.

El feudal es un joven de alrededor de 18 años, pelo castaño rizado, ojos verdes y piel blanca. Este joven es Shin Kazama, el nuevo daimyo y el hijo del anterior daimyo.

"Bueno shin-san es hora de irme" dijo naruto.

"Ha sido un placer tenerlo aquí naruto-san buena suerte en su viaje y una vez mas gracias por haber hecho justicia a mi padre" dijo sin.

"No hay de que sin ahora ire a mi siguiente destino Yuki no kuni" dijo naruto antes de irse.

**Esta historia continuara…**

**Asi termina el capitulo se que fue algo corto pero bastante explicativo ahora espero sus opiniones de verdad eso me ayudaría hasta luego, gracias a los que han leído o comentado mi fic.**

**Próximo capitulo: Naruto en la nieve.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo Once**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de ninguno de los animes o técnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen.**

**Naruto en la nieve**

_En algún lugar desconocido vemos a un pequeño niño de aproximadamente 4 años, pelo negro, piel blanca y ojos negros. Su atuendo no es el mejor de todos, lleva un par de pantalones sucios con hoyos en las rodillas, su playera estaba con manchas de sangre y rota de algunas partes, su apariencia demostraba una evidente desnutrición, parecía haber visto mejores días ya que su cuerpo tenia múltiples heridas y no llevaba zapatos._

_El pequeño tenia una expresión de terror en su rostro mientras corria como si su vida dependiera de ello, sus pies sangraban profundamente después de haber pisado ramas y piedras afiladas, sus heridas sangraban profundamente y respiraba con pesadez de tanto correr._

"_Atrapen al monstruo" grito una voz cercana._

"_No lo dejen escapar" grito otra voz._

"_Nuestro pueblo no debe ser ensuciado con la presencia de esa cosa acabemos con el" grito una tercera voz._

_El pequeño volteo por el rabillo del ojo y vio con terror una gran turba formada por hombre y mujeres, todos llevaban distintas armas, cuchillos, antorchas, tridentes y palos, tenían expresiones de asco y de malicia en sus rostros._

_El pequeño corrió a todo lo que su deplorable cuerpo daba pero no duro mucho antes de que la turba lo alcanzo._

"_No, no, por favor déjenme en paz" grito el niño con terror._

"_Porque deberíamos hacerlo monstruo una escoria como tu no merece vivir" grito un hombre gordo y parecía tener alrededor de 50 años._

_El hombre tomo al pequeño del cuello de su playera y lo golpeo brutalmente en el estomago._

"_Ahhh" grito el pequeño de dolor._

"_Amigos hoy hemos venido a castigar a este demonio, su mera existencia es un insulto a la humanidad, todos los magos deberían desaparecer, quien este de acuerdo con acabar con el diga yooooo" grito el hombre._

"_Yoooooooo" grito la multitud con sonrisas enfermas ante la idea de matar al pobre niño._

"_Por favor déjenme yo no eh hecho nada" grito el niño con desesperación._

"_Nacer fue lo que hiciste escoria" grito el hombre que lo sostenía antes de abofetearlo._

_El pequeño tenia mucho miedo, veía como todas esas personas se acercaban lentamente con la intención de matarlo, no quería morir, quería vivir._

"_ALEJENSE" grito el niño antes de que un aura negra empezó a rodearlo, la turba veía con terror como esa energía negra empezaba a matarlos, los arboles alrededor también estaba muriendo._

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" fueron los gritos de la turba antes de que todos estaban muertos._

_El pequeño estaba en shock, el los había matado, realmente era un monstruo, empezó a sollozar con dolor._

"_Porque la gente me odia, porque este mundo me rechaza" sollozo el pequeño._

"_Kukukuku magnifico potencial tienes ahí pequeño" dijo una voz en el bosque mientras reia._

"_Quien esta ahí" pregunto el niño con miedo._

"_Tranquilo niño solo soy un amigo" dijo la voz antes de salir de entre los arboles._

_Era lo que parecía ser un hombre encapuchado con un manto negro y largo, una mascara cubría su rostro, llevaba unos guantes negros, botas de combate negras y un pantalón azul._

"_Quien eres tu" pregunto el pequeño._

"_Me han llamado de muchas formas pero tu quien eres" pregunto el hombre._

"_Me llamo Zeref" respondió el niño._

"_Kukuku Zeref, magnifico nombre" dijo el hombre riendo._

"_Porque no me atacas, mate a todos ellos soy un monstruo" dijo el niño con tristeza._

"_Hahahahahahaha yo matarte por matar a esos asquerosos humanos que bromas tan divertidas dices niño" dijo el hombre riendo con malicia._

"_No me odias" pregunto zeref._

"_Hahaha niño matarte seria lo ultimo que haría tienes un maravilloso potencial" dijo el hombre._

"_Pero los matea todos soy malo" dijo el niño entre lagrimas._

"_Mocoso tonto, ellos quisieron matarte primero, ¿sabes porque?" pregunto el encapuchado._

"_¿No porque?" pregunto zeref._

"_Porque eres superior, tu poder es mucho mas grande que el de ellos, eso te hace superior a los humanos, ellos te rechazaron porque no los rechazas tu" dijo el hombre._

"_Tal vez tengas razón" dijo zeref pensativo._

"_Ven conmigo niño yo te ayudare a ser poderoso, te ayudare a demostrarles a esas basuras lo que es el terror, que dices" pregunto el hombre mientras extendía su mano a zeref que estaba en el piso._

_Zeref tomo la mano del hombre y dijo._

"_Acepto pero quien eres tu" pregunto zeref._

"_Me han llamado de muchas formas pero tu puedes llamarme…." _

Naruto despertó respirando con pesadez, esos sueños estaban empezando a afectarlo, se levanto del futon en el que dormía y se dirigió al baño, se metió a la regadera limpiándose la sangre y el sudor de su rostro.

Después de bañarse tomo sus ropas se vistió, saco de su mochila un enorme frasco lleno de jarabe para el mareo, bebió el jarabe y salió del cuarto hacia afuera del barco.

Asi es barco, muchos se preguntaran que hace naruto de todos los lugares en un barco, Muy bien empecemos desde el principio.

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto estaba sentado tranquilamente en un bar, su próximo destino era Yuki no kuni, le daba curiosidad ir a ese lugar pero solo podía ir por barco, eso lo aterraba después de todo el y los transportes no se llevan bien, tubo que gastar una cantidad de dinero considerable en un jarabe para el mareo, es la debilidad de todo dragonslayer, esperaba no ser el único ya que los transportes es una debilidad muy vergonzosa.

En el gremio fairy tail, un joven de pelo rosa se sintió extrañamente aliviado e identificado, se encogió en hombros antes de regresar a su pelea con el stripper. Cerca de donde estaba el niño un hombre joven de pero rubio algo corto y una cicatriz en el ojo se sentía igual que natsu.

En phantom lord un joven de pelo negro a la cintura y varios perfos en el rostro sintió que se le quitaba un gran peso de los hombros al sentir que no era el único con una debilidad ridícula.

En algún lugar desconocido un niño de pelo rubio se sintió aliviado al sentir que no era el único que tenia al mareo como némesis.

En otro lugar desconocido un niño de pelo negro se sintió extrañamente identificado con muchas personas que sintieron un enorme alivio.

Naruto se encogió en hombros y enfoco su atención en su bebida, realmente era uno de los pocos lugares donde podía beber tranquilo ahora, con su reputación creciendo a gran velocidad era literalmente un señuelo andante para los caza recompensas, eso sin contar con algunos tontos de iwa con los que se ha topado, estos han intentado atacarlo con la esperanza de cumplir su venganza contra su padre.

"_Tontos_" pensó naruto con algo de irritación, que no podían entender que el no tenia que ver con las acciones del yondaime, sin duda eran idiotas.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio a un hombre algo mayor con lentes acercarse a su mesa, era muy obvio que era un civil pero mantuvo la guardia ante el desconocido.

"Buenas tardes joven" dijo el hombre amablemente.

"Buenas tardes viejo…" dijo naruto.

"Oh disculpe mis modales mi nombre es Asama Sandayu" se presento el hombre haciendo una reverencia.

"Mucho gusto yo soy Naruto Uchiha ¿En que puedo servirte?" pregunto naruto asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Vera naruto-dono me preguntaba, ¿Usted es el legendario rey dragon de la muerte, el hombre cuyo poder y fama a crecido en los últimos meses?" pregunto sandayu mientras los ojos de todos los presentes en el bar se abrían como platos, la mayoría de los clientes lo veían con terror.

"Que pasaría si lo fuera" pregunto naruto viendo fijamente al hombre.

"Nada malo, solo quisiera contratar sus servicios como protección" dijo sandayu.

"¿Qué clase de protección?" pregunto naruto seriamente.

"De escolta para una actriz, su nombre es Fujikaze Yukie, yo soy su representante" dijo sandayu.

"Hmm, interesante, toma asiento y hablemos de negocios" dijo naruto tranquilamente mientras sandayu asentía.

Durante la siguiente media hora ambos acordaron los términos del trabajo que para suerte de naruto iba al mismo lugar que quería, sandayu se fue del bar, naruto se fue al hotel para prepararse para el día siguiente.

**Al día siguiente**

Al día siguiente naruto estaba con sandayu en el estudio. Yukie es una mujer joven de aproximadamente 22 años, pelo negro azulado, piel blanca y ojos azules. Naruto se presento con la actriz pero por lo visto era una persona muy fría, se mostraba muy reacia a ir a yuki no kuni, sospechaba que sandayu le ocultaba algo pero no sentía malas intenciones de el, así que lo dejo así por el momento.

Naturalmente no podía permitir que los negocios de su cliente salieran mal asi que la durmió con su sharingan y la durmió.

Después de eso subieron todo lo necesario para la película al barco que los llevaría a yuki no kuni.

**FIN DEL FKASHBACK**

De eso ya han pasado tres días, cuando Yuki despertó en el barco no tuvo mas remedio que terminar la película, entre escenas naruto noto que yuki no era mala persona solo una mujer con un pasado oscuro.

"Oh veo que ha despertado naruto-dono" dijo sandayu sonriendo.

"Hmm, ha pasado algo en mi ausencia" pregunto naruto.

"En absoluto solo estábamos rodando unas escenas" dijo sandayu.

"Director-san puedo preguntar PORQUE DEMONIOS ESTAMOS EN UN ICEBERG" grito naruto algo enojado.

"Oh jejeje lo que pasa fue que nos topamos con el esta mañana y decidimos hacer la película aquí, es perfecto, los dioses del cine imploran por que lo hagamos aqui" dijo el director dramáticamente.

"Mmm bien iré a montar guardia" dijo naruto simplemente mientras tomaba un termo de café.

Todo iba de las mil maravillas hasta que fueron interrumpidos por una explosión.

KABOOM

"Todos regresen al barco" grito naruto mientras creaba unos clones para cuidar a yuki, sandayu y al equipo de cine.

De entre el humo salieron tres persona, Dos hombres y una mujer.

El primer hombre es delgado, pelo largo color lila atado en una cola de caballo, de ojos celestes y piel algo blanca. Su atuendo consistía en un traje gris con una armadura que con su sharingan naruto noto que probablemente estaba hecha de chakra.

El segundo es un hombre gordo, de pelo morado, ojos negros y muy alto. Su atuendo es el mismo que el del primer hombre.

La ultima persona es una mujer de cabello rosado, ojos verdes y piel blanca. Su atuendo consiste en unos pantalones verdes y una armadura de chakra azul.

Los tres tenían el protector de Yukigakure no sato.

"Quienes son ustedes" pregunto naruto con voz glacial activando su sharingan.

"Esos ojos, rouga porque no nos dijiste que nos enfrentábamos al rey dragon de la muerte" grito fubuki con algo de miedo.

"_Tampoco lo sabia_" pensó rouga algo nervioso pero rápidamente recupero la compostura. "Mi nombre es Nadare Rouga y ellos son Mizore y Fubuki, venimos por la princesa Koyuki" dijo rouga señalando a yuki.

Yukie callo de rodillas mientras recuerdos que pensó haber olvidado pasaban por su cabeza, sandayu estaba junto a ella.

"Lo siento pero no puedo permitir que tomen a yuki" dijo naruto antes de sacar dos frascos con sangre, tenían un sello que dice preservación en la etiqueta. "**Chi bunshin no jutsu**" dijo naruto haciendo un sello de mano, la sangre salió de los frascos y tomaron forma del naruto original.

Los tres narutos fueron envueltos en su arashiryu no yoroi, si lo que había escuchado es cierto entonces ataques basados en chakra no servirían.

Naruto vs Rouga

"Veamos de que esta hecho el famoso dragon de la muerte" dijo rouga.

En un estallido de velocidad naruto apareció frente a rouga y le dio un potente golpe en el estomago, rouga grito de dolor y escupió sangre, naruto le dio otro puñetazo en la barbilla levantándolo unos centímetros en el aire, naruto lo remato con una patada en el pecho.

Rouga gimió mientras se levantaba, sintió que su cuerpo había sido afectado por la armadura del niño pero se supone que su armadura se supone que lo protege del ninjutsu y genjutsu.

"A pesar de que tu armadura te protege de ataques basados en chakra no te protege de mi magia" dijo naruto fríamente.

"Veo que sabes luchar" dijo rouga.

"No pienso lo mismo" dijo naruto.

"Ah si ahora veras" dijo rouga mientras hacia sellos de mano. "**Hyoton: Haryu Moko**" grito rouga mientras un tigre de hielo se abalanzaba a naruto.

"_Hielo eh bueno creo que es mi oportunidad de probar mi otra magia, nunca tuve la oportunidad de usarla con gin_" pensó naruto antes de desactivar su arashiryu no yoroi.

"**Vulcano: Devastación infernal**" grito naruto mientras extendia su mano y un circulo mágico aparecía en su mano.

De sus manos muchas rocas prendidas en fuego golpearon al tigre vaporizándolo al instante.

"Nada mal mocoso pero veamos como superas esto" grito rouga antes de hacer varios sellos de mano. "**Hyoton: Itsukaku Hakuegei**" grito rouga mientras una gigantesca ballena se formaba despedazando un pedazo del iceberg.

"Lindo jutsu creo que lo agregare a mi coleccion" murmuro naruto antes de que un circulo mágico apareció bajo sus pies. "**Vulcano: Rey del volcán**" grito naruto mientras una figura humanoide hecha de piedra ardiendo salía del piso y chocaba contra la ballena de rouga provocando una explosión.

Naruto vs Mizore

Naruto golpeaba brutalmente a mizore, a pesar de tener la ventaja de la armadura y tamaño naruto era simplemente un monstruo. (No puse mucha atención a las hablilidades de ese sujeto jejeje)

Naruto vs Fubuki

"**Hyoton: Tsubane Fubuki**" grito fubuki mientras varias golondrinas hechas de hielo atacaban a naruto.

Naruto esquivo el ataque sin esforzarse en lo absoluto, noto que las golondrinas eran como boomerangs así que decidió resolver eso.

"**Vulcano: Balas de magma**" grito naruto mientras extendía su mano y varias balas de magma salían, las balas derritieron fácilmente las golondrinas.

"**Hyoton: Hyouru no jutsu**" grito fubuki mientras trataba de encerrar a naruto el cual esquivo el ataque.

"Lo siento pero no soy del tipo de golpear mujeres así que acabemos con esto rápido" dijo naruto antes de aparecer frente a fubuki.

"Que demoni…" no pudo terminar de hablar por que naruto la tomo de las mejillas y la obligo a verlo a los ojos.

"**Sharingan**" grito naruto antes de que fubuki cayo inconsciente al piso.

Naruto se encogió en hombros antes de regresar con el original.

**Con el publico**

"Grabaron la batalla" pregunto el director.

"Si señor" gritaron sus camarógrafos.

"Perfecto, esta película será un éxito" grito el director llorando de emoción.

"Nos vamos" dijo naruto que había aparecido con sus clones aprovechando la explosión que había producido su jutsu.

Los clones de sangre se disiparon mientras naruto limpiaba la sangre con un jutsu suiton, los clones de sombra se llevaron rápidamente a los demás al barco.

"¿Los seguimos?" pregunto mizore que estaba todo golpeado cargando a fubuki.

"No, ellos vendrán a nosotros" dijo rougan antes de desaparecer.

Ya había pasado una hora desde el ataque de los ninjas de la nieve, naruto, el director y algunos ayudantes veían fijamente a sandayu y a yuki, querían respuestas.

"Bueno sandayu porque no nos explica con detalles que esta pasando" ordeno naruto.

"Bien supongo que tendré que empezar desde el principio" suspiro sandayu antes de comenzar a explicar la situación.

Sandayu comenzó a contar como el anterior daimyo de Yuki no Kuni, Dosetsu Kazahana, tuvo una hija, Koyuki Kazahana, la pequeña tuvo que huir del país ya que el hermano de dosetsu, Doto Kazahana, inicio un golpe de estado y asesino a su hermanos para quedarse con el poder, les conto que el era uno de los fieles servidores de dosetsu y que busco a koyuki por años hasta que un día la encontró en un teatro, desde ese día el se convirtió en su manager y busca que koyuki vuelva al trono y se convierta el la legitima daimyo de yuki no kuni.

"¿Eso quiere decir que Yuki-san es en realidad Koyuki Kazahana?" pregunto naruto.

"Asi es naruto-dono por favor le suplico que nos ayude a derrotar a doto" dijo sandayu poniéndose de rodillas.

"No se incline viejo por mi no hay problema" dijo naruto simplemente.

"Eso quiere decir que nos usaste" grito uno de los ayudantes.

"Por favor no lo tomen asi, nunca fue mi intención engañarlos, solamente lo hice para que koyuki-sama retomara el control de yuki no kuni" dijo sandayu antes de ser interrumpido por koyuki.

"Si vamos nos mataran como a mi padre, será mejor regresar" dijo kayuki fríamente.

"Por favor no diga eso koyuki-sama, debemos enfrentar a doto y vencerlo" dijo sandayu algo preocupado.

"No me importa, doto es demasiado poderoso si vamos nos matara" dijo koyuki simplemente.

"Pero koyuki-sama…" trato de razonar sandayu.

"No voy a ir" grito koyuki.

"Cobarde" dijo naruto.

"Que dijiste" grito koyuki.

"Lo que escuchaste eres una cobarde" dijo naruto con burla.

"Tu no sabes nada de mi" grito koyuki.

"No necesito conocerte para saber que eres una cobarde, tu padre murió, si pero no significa que sucederá lo mismo contigo, que crees que diría si estuviera aquí, mejor luchas y morir que huir y vivir en la miseria" dijo naruto mientras los ojos de koyuki se abrían como platos y algunas lagrimas brotaban. "Además olvidas que tienes al mejor guardaespaldas de las naciones elementales" dijo naruto sonriendo con algo de arrogancias.

"Eres un maldito engreído, voy a demostrarte que estas equivocado, nos vamos a yuki no kuni" grito koyuki mientras naruto sonreía aun con mas arrogancia.

"_Que fácil fue_" pensó naruto.

Todos los presentes gritaron de aprobación mientras sandayu le enviaba una mirada de agradecimiento a naruto.

"Ganare millones con esta película" lloro el director mientras naruto lo veía con una gotita en su cabeza.

Despues de unas horas los ocupantes del barco llegaron al puerto, desempacaron sus cosas, después caminar un rato atravesaron una gran caverna para hacer una de las ultimas escenas, después de un rato aparecieron unos rieles, naruto los reviso y noto que estaban rodeados de chakra, naruto dio ordenes a sandayu de que retrocedieran mientras se preparaba.

De la caverna emergió un tren con varios vagones, en la parte de arriba había dos personas, uno de ellos era rouga. El segundo hombre era un hombre alto de pelo negro, piel morena y era cubierto por una gabardina, este hombre es Doto.

"Despues de mucho tiempo nos encontramos sobrina" dijo doto con algo de burla.

Naruto se paro enfrente de koyuki viendo fríamente a doto.

"Asi que tu eres naruto uchiha, el famoso dragon de la muerte" dijo doto.

"Asi es, yo soy naruto y te detendré y le devolveré el trono a koyuki el cual siempre debió ser suyo" dijo naruto fríamente.

"Naruto" dijo koyuki en shock.

"hahahahaha no me hagas reír niño, estoy seguro que todo lo que se dice sobre ti no son mas que exageraciones, tu no me ganaras" grito doto con diversión.

"Hmm, veamos si como ríes bailas" dijo naruto mientras se preparaba para la batalla.

"KOYUKI-SAMA" grito sandayu desde una montaña llamando la atención de todos, llevaba un traje de samurái acompañado de un ejercito de por lo menos 50 samurais preparados para la batalla.

"Nosotros la protegeremos con nuestras vidas VAMOS" grito sandayu mientras todos daban un rugido de batalla y corrían colina abajo.

"Que molestias, eliminalos" ordeno doto a rouga.

Rouga asintió mientras un mecanismo salía de los vagones, rouga activo el mecanismo del cual salió una nube de kunais en dirección a los samurái, cerraron los ojos esperando su final el cual no llego…

"**Vulcano: Muro de piedra ardiente**" grito naruto un circulo mágico aparecia, del suelo emergió una pared hecha de piedra ardiente, tenia una cara de demonio.

Los kunai chocaron con el muro el cual no resulto dañado en lo mas mínimo.

"Nada mal mocoso pero veamos como superas esto" dijo doto mientras rouga usaba otra vez el arma lanzando miles de kunai que para su sorpresa solo agrietaron ligeramente el muro.

"Estas empezando a molestarme mocoso" dijo doto con algo de enojo.

"Lo se" dijo naruto sonriendo antes de hacer un sello de mano. "**Katon: Devastación del demonio**" grito naruto mientras escupía varias bolas de fuego en forma de cabeza de demonio, el jutsu golpeo el tren provocando una explosión.

Doto y Rouga apenas lograron escapar del ataque pero con unas cuantas quemaduras en sus ropas, naruto los veía con una sonrisa espeluznante, naruto dio un paso a la derecha para esquivar unas shurikens que lanzaron fubuki y mizore los cuales estaban detrás de el.

"Kyuki solo dame el collar hexagonal y no le hare daño a nadie" dijo doto viendo el collar que llevaba koyuki en el cuello.

"No doto, tu lo quieres para hacer el mal, mi padre no quería eso" dijo koyuki.

"Entonces tendré que matarlos a todos, mátenlos a todos" ordeno doto viendo a rouga, fubuki y mizore.

Rápidamente los tres de abalanzaron sobre ellos, naruto creo dos clones de sangre.

"Koyuki ve con sandayu y con los demás" ordeno naruto.

"Esta bien solo ten cuidado" dijo kayuki.

"**Hyoton: Rouga Nadare no jutsu**" grito rouga mientras una avalancha en forma de varios lobos se abalanzaba sobre naruto.

"Patetico **Vulcano: Rio de maga**" grito naruto mientras escupía un rio de maga derritiendo a los lobos de rouga.

Doto miraba con terror como naruto dominaba a sus ninja, vio como koyuki estaba siendo custodiada por los samuráis y sonrió maliciosamente, apareció detrás de koyuki la cual entro en shock antes de ser noqueada con un golpe en el cuello.

Los samurái se lanzaron sobre doto pero este se quito su gabardina revelando una armadura negra con azul hecha de chakra, era evidentemente mejor que las otras. Creo un pequeño tornado de hielo obligando a retroceder a los samurái, de su armadura salieron un par de alas y salió volando con koyuki en sus hombros.

"Maldición" maldijo naruto mientras veía a doto. "Creo que tendré que terminar esto rápido" dijo naruto antes de soltar una cantidad colosal de instinto asesino.

Todos en el lugar sintieron como si el peso del océano callera sobre sus hombros, los asistentes del director cayeron inconscientes pero sus cámaras seguían grabando, todos sentían una terrible sensación de muerte, los deseos homicidas eran palpables y la sensación de maldad y muerte hizo que mas de uno mojara sus pantalones.

"_Que demonios es esto, es como si estuviera frente a la muerte, que demonios me pasa_" pensó mizore cayendo de rodillas respirando con dificultad.

"_No, noo estoy viendo mi muerte, siento como si estuviera frente a alguna clase de demonio_" pensó una aterrada fubuki mientras tomaba su kunai y lo apuntaba a su garganta.

"_Este mocoso no es humano_" pensó rouga con una mancha de dudosa procedencia en sus pantalones.

"_Mierda debo escapar antes de que ese monstruo me mate_" pensó doto antes de volar a donde el arma de yuki no kuni.

"Sera mejor que se preparen porque van a sufrir de la peor manera" dijo naruto tranquilamente pero el aura de muerte que emitía realmente no ayudaba en nada.

"_Esta película será el éxito del año_" pensó el director que grababa desde su escondite.

Naruto apareció frente a rouga y le dio un potente golpe en la nariz, rouga gimió de dolor pero se recupero y trato de golpear a naruto pero este le sujeto la mano, doblo su mano en un angulo imposible despedazándole el hueso.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" grito rouga antes de que naruto concentro su poder mágico dragonslayer en su mano.

"Adiós" fue lo que dijo antes de atravesarle el pecho rompiendo su armadura, saco su mano ensangrentada del pecho de rouga el cual cayo pesadamente en el suelo.

Naruto vio como mizore y fubuki se abalanzaban al mismo tiempo con la esperanza de obtener algo de ventaja sobre naruto, naruto esquivaba sin esfuerzo los intentos patéticos de esos dos.

"**Katon: Haijingakure no jutsu**" grito naruto expulsando neblina caliente de su boca.

A pesar de que ambos no sintieron calor en su cuerpo por sus armaduras esto no impidió que la niebla quemara sus ojos.

"Ahhhhhhhh" gritaron ambos ninjas al sentir que sus ojos se quemaban.

"Normalmente no mato a las mujeres pero tu serás la excepción" dijo naruto apareciendo frente a fubuki, le atravesó el pecho como a rouga.

Mizore escucho como el cuerpo de su compañera caia al piso pero no pudo reaccionar ya que naruto apareció frente a el y le atravesó el pecho.

Todos veían con terror como naruto mataba sin compasión a los tres ninjas de la nieve.

"Quédense aquí yo iré por koyuki" ordeno naruto mientras buscaba la presencia de koyuki. "Lo encontré" dijo naruto antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo.

**Con doto**

Koyuki veía con impotencia como su tio introducía el cristal hexagonal en el arma que le daría el poder para destruir todo el continente.

"Hahahahahaha ahora todos me temerán" rio doto con demencia.

"_Perdóname papa, te falle_" pensó koyuki con lagrimas.

Del suelo surgió un aparato extraño que comenzó a derretir el hielo a los alrededores, el aire se sentía calido.

"Es un generador de calor" grito en shock.

"Maldito seas dosetsu, ¿Esto era el arma de yuki no kuni?" grito doto con odio.

"Bueno mis planes se han arruinado pero al menos me desharé de ti" dijo doto con malicia viendo a koyuki, hizo una serie de sellos de mano. "Salúdame a mi hermano, **Hyoton: Kokuryu Bofusetsu**" grito doto mientras un dragon de hielo negro ataco a koyuki.

"_Este es el fin_" pensó koyuki cerrando los ojos esperando su final el cual nunca llego.

Naruto apareció en un destello amarillo deteniendo en hielo con su mano desnuda, el director estaba junto a el, se pego a el en el ultimo segundo con su cámara.

"Hmm hielo negro eh, que patético tu hielo es muy inferior al de gin" murmuro naruto con aburrimiento mientras apretaba el puño destruyendo al dragon.

"Maldito" grito doto. "**Hyoton: Soryu Bofusetsu**" grito doto mientras de sus manos salían dos dragones de hielo negro, ambos se entrelazaron formando un enorme tornado que ataco a naruto.

"**Arte secreto: Cañon del dragon de la tormenta**" grito naruto juntando sus manos y lanzando un poderoso rayo de tormenta.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" grito doto al ver como ese rayo domino a sus dragones antes de ser vaporizado por este mismo.

Doto estaba muerto.

"Eso fue increible" murmuro koyuki.

"Esta será la mejor película que eh hecho" grito el director con una sonrisa demente. "Vámonos naruto-san, koyuki tenemos muchos papeles que firmar, esta película será el éxito del año" grito el director llorando.

"Quien lo diría fuiste contratado para ser guardaespaldas y ahora saldrá en la pelicula" dijo koyuki sonriendo.

"Con que actor eh, no esta mal" murmuro naruto antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo.

**Esta historia continuara…**

**Asi termina el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado se que es mucho mas corto que los demás pero solo quería hacer una especie de interludio antes de que inicie la verdadera acción, en el próximo capitulo iniciara la acción con akatsuki por facor sean pacientes y den sus opiniones. Por cierto una aclaración los poderes dragonslayer de naruto abarcan desde el elemento tomenta hasta el viento, trueno y agua, en este fic y en la luz de los olvidados cometi un error de escritura y puse dos veces el trueno aclaro esto de una vez.**

**Próximo Capitulo: Naruto vs los Zombis**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo Doce**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de ninguno de los animes o técnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen. Habrá una escena de sexo pero aclaro que sigue sin ser harem. Por ser un capitulo especial hoy no mostrare los sueños de naruto.**

**Naruto vs los Zombis**

**Tsuki no kuni**

**Tres meses después de la filmación de la película**

El país de la luna es uno de los lugares mas ricos del continente, es una isla en forma de luna creciente que depende en su mayoría del turismo, no podía culparlos el país en su mayoría era muy impresionante, su aldea ninja mas que nada era un grupo de elite destinado a proteger al líder y a la aldea en lugar de preocuparse por cosas como la guerra.

Naruto pensó inocentemente que este seria un buen lugar para descansar un rato, no podía darse el lujo de estar tranquilo en un solo lugar ya que después de que salió en la película con koyuki todo el maldito mundo shinobi y casi toda la población civil lo reconocía con solo verlo, esto atrajo a muchos fans y caza recompensas, empezaba a ser fastidioso había llegado al punto de que era mucho mas divertido acampar en el bosque en lugar de hospedarse en hoteles, su único consuelo era que por lo menos recibió ganancias de la película, realmente fue un gran éxito incluso el titulo era genial.

**La princesa de la nieve: La travesía del guerrero legendario.**

Aun recordaba los rumores sobre las reacciones que las grandes naciones shinobi tuvieron al verlo en la gran pantalla, por lo poco que sabe la película tuvo un gran éxito en kirigakure no sato, la mayoría quedaron sorprendidos al ver a doto y a sus hombres tener un poderoso dominio sobre el kekkei genkai de uno de sus clanes extintos, quedaron mas sorprendidos al ver como ese mismo poder era aplastado por otro de los poderes que hasta donde ellos saben es originario de su pueblo. En iwagakure fue donde la película no fue muy bien recibida, aun no entendía como la mayoría de iwagakure no entendía que el y su padre no eran la misma persona, era tan difícil de entender, en los últimos meses ya iban por lo menos 3 ataques de los ninjas de iwa que lo veían como el jodido yondaime renacido, la mayoría terminaron brutalmente golpeados pero ninguno muerto, no podía matar a alguien por quien sentía lastima, muchos de ellos vieron como el yondaime mataba sin piedad a sus seres queridos, no estaba a favor de lo que el hombre había hecho pero por el amor de dios, la tercera guerra ninja en parte fue ocasionada por ellos debieron ser consientes de que mucha gente culpable o inocente moriría en la guerra, pensar que tanto odio podía ser generado por la codicia de unos pocos. Sunagakure fue una de las aldeas donde había tenido éxito, incluso recibió un mensaje de gaara felicitándolo. En kumogakure fue donde según el sabe fue la reacción mas problemática, el raikage estaba tan emocionado de ver las hazañas de su nuevo rival que no quiso quedarse atrás, por lo que sabe el y su hermano, Killer Bee, están escribiendo un nuevo guion para la película, según sus fuentes se llamara **Aventuras en el trueno: El dúo A y Bee**. Pero la reacción que en su opinión fue la mas despreciable fue en konoha, en un mensaje que le en vio el director según parece aunque la película fue un gran éxito entre la población joven y entre varios ninja la reacción del consejo fue problemática, los ancianos habían exigido secuestrar al director y obligarlo a revelar su ubicación pero estas propuesta fueron demolidas por el lado shinobi que no querían tenerlo como enemigo, además de que les recordaron que su amenaza y la del daimyo seguía vigente, esto vasto para que mantuvieran la boca cerrada, sin embargo esto no impido a minato pedir una reunión con el director y con koyuki para pedirles amablemente su ubicación, naturalmente ambos mintieron alegando que el se había ido sin decir a donde iba, incluso supo que el consejo civil trato de exigir parte de las ganancias de la película, la cual estaba produciendo muchas ganancias, el argumento fue que el sharingan y sus kekkei genkais eran propiedad de la aldea y que usarlos sin permiso era ilegal, naturalmente el director habiendo dirigido muchas películas antes era una persona muy rica y de varios recursos, el tiro les salió por la culata al punto de que el director casi demanda al consejo.

Pero no todo es felicidad, naruto había recibido una de las peores maldiciones conocidas por el hombre.

"AHHH ES NARUTO-SAMA" gritaron una horda de chicas cuyas edades iban desde los 13 hasta los 25 años, todas tenían corazones en los ojos, algunas llevaban posters y objetos con su imagen.

"ALCANCENLO CHICAS" grito una de las niñas mientras todas aumentaban su velocidad.

Naruto iba corriendo por su vida frente a todas las chicas, llevaba una camisa negra de manga larga de botones, estaba abierta revelando su collar de 6 magatamas, tenia puestos sus pantalones de combate y sus botas, llevaba una mochila mal colgada en la espalda, su cabello estaba algo húmedo y desaliñado, gotas de agua corrían por su cuerpo.

"_Kami-sama mátame_" pensó naruto mientras seguía corriendo, salto hacia un edificio y comenzó a saltar de techo en techo pero vio con horror como las mujeres tras de el eran capaces de seguirle el paso.

"Como demonios pueden seguirme el paso si son solo civiles" murmuro el pobre naruto para si mismo.

"NO CORRA NARUTO-SAMA" escucho a una de las chicas gritar.

"SOLO QUEREMOS JUGAR CON USTED" grito otra de las mujeres.

"SE LO VA A PASAR BIEN" grito otra con lujuria contenida.

"Acabo de descubrir lo que es pasarlo bien y se que con ustedes solo seré violado" murmuro una vez mas para si mismo.

Trato de esconderse en los locales a su paso pero todos le cerraban las puertas, todos preferían que sus negocios quedaran intactos antes de ser destruidos por una turba de fangirls.

"COBARDES" grito naruto a los locales mientras corría, su salvación llego en forma de un callejos, corrió rápidamente hacia el.

"A donde fue" pregunto una de las chicas.

"No lo se" respondió otra.

"Creo que entro en ese callejón" dijo otra señalando el callejón donde había entrado.

Con enormes sonrisas entraron lentamente al callejón pero no encontraron rastro de el, solo vieron a un hombre de pelo y bigote negro, tenia un sombrero, un abrigo café largo, pantalones y zapatos negros con un habano en la boca, el hombre estaba recargado en la pared.

"Disculpe señor de casualidad no vio por aquí a naruto-sama" pregunto una joven de aproximadamente 18 años con cortesía.

"¿Naruto, de cabello rubio y ojos azules?" pregunto el hombre con voz rasposa.

"Si señor lo ha visto" pregunto otra chica.

"Oh creo que salto hacia ese edifico y se fue corriendo" dijo el hombre señalando un edificio de departamentos.

"Mierda se escapo" murmuro otra de las niñas.

"Vamos a buscarlo" dijo otra mientras las demás asentían.

"Gracias señor" gritaron al unisonó antes de correr en busca de su objetivo.

"No hay de que, vayan con cuidado" grito el hombre con una sonrisa amable.

Una vez que la turba estaba suficientemente lejos el hombre fue cubierto por una nube de humo revelando a naruto.

"Mierda, eso estuvo muy cerca" murmuro naruto mientras se sentaba y respiraba pesadamente. Saco un habano de su mochila y lo prendió para tranquilizarse, los habanos sabían mucho mejor que el cigarrillo.

Muchos se preguntaran como llegamos a esta situación. Bien comencemos desde el principio.

**FLASHBACK**

**1 dia antes**

Naruto estaba en un bar bebiendo una cerveza tranquilamente, la capucha de su sudadera estaba subida ya que quería evitar llamar mucho la atención, tenia que reconocer que tsuki no sato era un país muy divertido, por lo menos hasta ahora no habia tenido ningún problema y habia podido darse el lujo de relajarse sin tener que cuidarse las espaldas de algún loco que quiera matarlo.

"SERA MEJOR QUE VENGAN CON NOSOTROS PUTAS SI NO QUIEREN MORIR" escucho a alguien gritar.

Levanto la mirada para ver que demonios pasaba y vio algo que lo dejo helado, las guardaespaldas del raikage samui y yugito con quienes se habia enfrentado hace ya varios meses, también estaba una kunoichi de pelo rojo que no reconoció, estaban rodeadas de un grupo de hombres con expresiones maliciosas y de lujuria.

"Como si fueramos a hacer eso cerdos" grito yugito mientras golpeaba a uno de los hombres.

"Bien hecho yugito" grito la chica de pelo rojo

"Malditas" grito otro mientras todos se abalanzaban hacia ellas.

Naruto normalmente no se metería en un problema donde un ninja podría fácilmente dominar a un patético civil sin problema alguno pero siendo ambas mujeres y el siendo un caballero decidió interferir. Apareció en un estallido de velocidad frente a los hombres sin notar que su capucha se había bajado.

"Sabes viejo no deberías molestar a una damas, porque no te metes con un hombre" murmuro naruto mientras detenía un puñetazo con su dedo dirigido hacia las kunoichis que estaban aturdidas porque reconocieron a la persona frente a ellos.

"Naruto Uchiha" murmuro samui.

"El es….." murmuro la pelirroja.

"Si así es" dijo yugito.

"QUIEN ERES TU MALDITO" grito el hombre con furia.

"Jefe….." dijo uno de los hombres tartamudeando y con una mancha de dudosa procedencia en sus pantalones.

"Que quieres" pregunto el hombre.

"Este sujeto es naruto uchiha, el guerrero legendario, el que ah derrotado a algunos de los ninjas mas poderosos del continente" dijo el hombre mientras los ojos de todos los presentes en el bar se abrían como platos.

"NANII" grito el jefe mientras veía bien a naruto y lo reconocía al instante, empezando a temer por su vida hizo lo que muchos habrían hecho.

"Perdóneme por favor naruto-sama fui un verdadero bruto pero le prometo que no volverá a suceder" dijo el jefe mientras se inclinaba ante naruto. El veía toda la situación con una gotita detrás de su cabeza.

"Eto, bien te perdono pero si vuelves a meterte con alguna mujer te aseguro que el infierno será el paraíso en comparación a lo que te hare ENTENDISTE" dijo naruto con un aura psicópata rodeándolo.

"Hai naruto-sama" grito el jefe y sus hombres corriendo fuera del bar.

"Están bien" pregunto naruto viendo a las kunoichi.

"TU, maldito tu eres el que casi nos mata la ultima vez que nos vimos y preguntas si estamos bien" grito yugito señalando acusadoramente a naruto.

"En primera no los mate, en segunda tu raikage fue quien empezó la batalla y en tercera no es forma de agradecerle al que te acaba de salvar el trasero" dijo naruto con algo de burla.

"Maldito …." Grito yugito pero fue detenida por samui.

"El tiene razón yugito, gracias por habernos ayudado naruto-san, también nos disculpamos por el ataque de nuestro jefe hacia su pérsona" dijo samui extendiendo su mano hacia naruto.

"Al menos alguien tiene educación" murmuro naruto antes de tomar la mano de samui. "No te preocupes samui, de todos modos me divertí durante esa batalla jeje" dijo naruto con una risa nerviosa

"Ella es karui" presento samui.

"Mucho gusto karui" dijo naruto.

"Igualmente" dijo karui simplemente.

Después de ese incidente el grupo fue a sentarse a la mesa de naruto, entre copas y copas empezaron a conversar amenamente como si fueran viejos amigos, pero lo que no contaban las kunoichis era que naruto a diferencia de ellas a pesar de beber desde los 12 años solo bebía ocasionalmente y nunca hasta embriagarse, eso llevo a una situación interesante.

"Maldición se nos durmió" murmuro karui con algo de irritación.

"Ten paciencia, toma en cuenta que aun tiene 15 años, nosotras ya tenemos 25 por lo cual es muy probable que sea la primera vez que beba de esta manera" dijo samui tranquilamente.

"Tengo que aceptarlo es bastante guapo, no me sorprende que tenga muchas fans en la aldea" murmuro yugito con un pequeño sonrojo.

Karui se acerco hacia naruto y empezó a tocarlo y observarlo.

"Tienes razón" murmuro karui.

"Oigan dejen de hacer eso solo es un niño" dijo samui aunque tenia también un pequeño sonrojo.

"Un niño muy bueno" dijo yugito.

Yugito metió su mano dentro de los pantalones de naruto y quedo estatica cuando sintió su herramienta.

"Santo kami-sama es enorme" murmuro yugito mientras las otras dos la veían con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Yugito que demonios estas haciendo" grito samui en shock.

"En serio" pregunto karui metiendo sus manos en los pantalones de naruto. "Oh por dios realmente tiene 15 años, sin duda esta en plena juventud" dijo karui con un sonrojo.

"Oigan dejen de hacer eso, podemos meternos en problemas por esto, es un menor de edad por si no lo recuerdan" grito samui en shock al ver como sus compañeras manoseaban a naruto.

"Entonces que hacemos con el" pregunto karui.

"Podríamos llevarlo a nuestro hotel" dijo yugito con algo de lujuria.

"Yugito que demo…"

"Se lo que vas a decir pero no le veo el problema, si tiene la edad para matar tiene la edad para el sexo" dijo yugito con naturalidad.

"Además no me puedes negar que tu también quieres" dijo karui con una sonrisa pervertida.

"Ni hablar ya que ustedes no lo van a dejar en paz supongo que tendremos que darle una recompensa por habernos ayudado, además hace mucho que no monto" murmuro samui antes de que las tres kunoichi se llevaron a naruto a su hotel el cual yacía inconsciente de que estaba apunto de ser abusado.

El cantinero que discretamente estaba viendo la situación solo pudo pensar una cosa.

"_Hahahaha maldito mocoso suertudo_" pensó el cantinero antes de volver a atender a sus clientes.

**Hotel**

**Una hora después**

**Advertencia: Escena de sexo (Soy de mexico pero muchos aquí están acostumbrados al idioma español de España asi que usare un poco de ambos, aclaro que esta historia sigue siendo naruto-erza pero durante los primeros capítulos les prometí que habría un par de situaciones de naruto con otras mujeres en este caso su primera vez, probablemente será la única o habrá otra mas ya que aun no soy muy experimentado para describir estas escenas, tuve que leer muchas escenas de otros fics solo para escribir este, disfrútenlo)**

Naruto gimió dolorosamente mientras habría los ojos, lo ultimo que recordaba es haber tenido una conversación con las kunoichis de kumo antes de caer inconsciente producto de la borrachera, se maldijo a si mismo por olvidar activar su factor de curación para evitar embriagarse ya que esta es la primera vez que pasa esto, afortunadamente su poder se activaba cuando estaba inconsciente. Trato de moverse pero frunció el ceño al notar que sus brazos no podían moverse, rápidamente empezó a evaluar su entorno y vio con horror que estaba desnudo y con las manos y pies atados a los postes de una cama en una habitación desconocida, solo su collar de 6 magatamas estaba en su cuello.

Estaba apunto de entrar en pánico cuando la puerta se abrió revelando una vista que lo dejo en shock. Samui entro en la habitación seguida por yugito y karui, lo que lo dejos helado es que las tres iban solo en bragas y sostén. Rojo en karui, azul en samui y morado en yugito para ser mas específicos. Los ojos de naruto se abrieron como platos mientras cierta parte de su anatomía cobraba vida, fue entonces cuando noto que en la parte de su abdomen había un sello con el símbolo de **preservativo (Muchos pensaran que esta parte suena muy ridícula pero en un fanfic todo es posible)**, el ya tenia una muy buena idea de por donde iba esto, después de todo madara tenia una colección de icha-icha en su biblioteca que el leía de vez en cuando por mera curiosidad, muchos encontrarían difícil de creer que el legendario madara uchiha era un pervertido de armario pero esa era la realidad, de todas formas naruto no pudo evitar quedar estático, nunca en su vida había visto a una mujer desnuda.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Naruto preguntó maldiciendo que su pene lentamente se estaba erigido a la vista de las tres mujeres en frente de él. Yugito se adelantó antes de llegar a la cama.

"Veo que dormiste bien naruto-kun, estas en nuestro hotel" dijo yugito con una sonrisa.

"Eto, que hago aquí" pregunto naruto nerviosamente.

"Te quedaste inconsciente en el bar y te trajimos aquí" dijo yugito mientras sus compañeras se acercaban.

"Y esto puede parecer un poco raro, pero para la próxima ... bien sin importar el tiempo que toma para que puedas satisfacernos, vamos a tener relaciones sexuales contigo" Yugito explicó que mira hacia el pene de naruto como se puso de pie a toda la atención y se torció un poco la liberación de pre semen que corría por la cabeza de su pene.

"Pero si apenas nos conocemos" dijo naruto con incredulidad.

"Tómalo como una recompensa jejeje además estamos demasiado calientes como para detenernos, además por tu reacción probablemente sea tu primera vez verdad jaja" dijo karui con una risita, sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando naruto desvió la mirada.

"Velo de esta forma, nosotras quedamos satisfechas y tu tienes tu primera experiencia en el sexo, luego todos quedamos como amigos, no te gusta la idea naruto-kun" dijo samui mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

Antes de que naruto pudiera decir algo o protestar gimió al sentir yugito inclinarse hacia adelante y lamer la cabeza de su pene recogiendo su pre semen.

"No es justo" dijo kauri viendo como yugito cerraba los ojos degustando el liquido.

"Hmm, llegue primero" yugito respondió antes de volver a chupar la cabeza de naruto mientras chupaba con su lengua cualquier liquido seminal liberado.

Al ver yugito chupar el pene de naruto hizo que karui no se quisiera quedar atrás, poco a poco se dio un beso en el eje del pene antes de la siembra de varios más en todo el eje.

Samui observaba como sus amigas chupaban el pene de naruto, vio como sus bolas estaban libres, se encogió en hombros antes de unirse a ellas.

Naruto gimió de placer al sentir como las kunoichis devoraban sus partes, se sentía en el séptimo cielo, nunca espero que su primera relación sexual fuera de esta manera.

Karui usó su lengua arriba y abajo del eje de naruto sin embargo cuando vio samui chupaba las bolas de naruto, una sonrisa de repente adorno sus labios y bajando la cabeza karui colocó rápidamente su boca sobre la bola que samui no estaba chupando y comenzó a lamer con su lengua.

Yugito gimió mientras chupaba el pene de naruto y eso la impulsó a tratar de forzar su pene más profundamente en su garganta sólo se detuvo cuando sintió el golpe la cabeza contra la parte posterior de su garganta.

Abriendo los ojos, miró a naruto mientras su lengua enrollada en torno al eje del pene de naruto.

Durante muchos minutos las tres kunoichis estuvieron cambiando de posiciones para chupar el pene o las bolas de naruto, este gemía de placer al sentir las mamadas de las kunoichi.

"Él va a correrse sobre samui" dijo yugito mientras samui sacaba el pene de naruto de su boca y vio como una gran explosión de semen salió volando y aterrizo en su cara y entro en su boca.

Al ver a su amiga recibiendo todo lo bueno hizo que yugito tomara el pene de naruto el cual expulso otra carga que entro en la boca de yugito.

Karui arrebató rápidamente el pene y tomo la ultima carga que salpico su cara y su boca.

"Wow era bastante la carga" murmuro yugito mencionó mientras limpiaba el semen de su cara y lo chupaba, samui y karui siguieron su ejemplo.

"Lo sé, pero todavía parece con muchas energías" dijo karui mirando el pene todavía estaba erigido mientras yugito lo agarró y comenzó a bombearlo lentamente arriba y abajo enviando escalofríos a naruto ya que sus largas uñas lo hacían sentir raro.

"_Si esto es un sueño definitivamente no quiero despertar_" pensó naruto mientras gemía un poco.

"Creo que karui debe ir primero, su ultima vez no fue tan buena" dijo samui mientras karui asentía, se levantó y se quitó las bragas y el sujetador antes de guiar a sí misma sobre el pene de naruto rozando su coño con su miembro. Lentamente descendió por su pene y después de unos pocos centímetros sintió una oleada de placer recorrer su cuerpo.

Naruto se sintió de la misma manera ya que era su primera vez.

"Esto es increíble" murmuro naruto maldiciendo por estar atado.

"Se ha convertido en un hombre" grito yugito viendo la cara de placer de naruto, una sonrisa boba cruzo por su cara antes de quitarse las bragas y ponerse en la cara de naruto.

"No tienes que mantenerme atado, estoy disfrutando esto" gimió naruto mientras karui comenzaba a montarlo.

Yugito entrecerró los ojos por un momento antes de llegar a una llave en su cajón y liberar los brazos de naruto, tan pronto como lo hizo naruto envolvió sus brazos a la cintura de karui ayudándola a aumentar la profundidad.

"Oh dios SI SI AHHHHHH" grito karui mientras yugito sonreía, se posiciono sobre el rostro de naruto el cual entendió al instante, tomo a yugito del culo acercando su coño hacia su rostro, empezó a lamer su hendidura.

Samui al ver a sus amigas recibir placer sonrió antes de agarrar una de las manos de naruto y guió a sus dedos a su coño y de inmediato empujó dos para conseguir un gemido de ella.

Karui volvió a gritar cuando sintió naruto empujó hacia arriba y cerrar de golpe su vientre, habia tenido relaciones antes pero ninguna había sido tan satisfactoria como esta, se preguntaba como un mocoso de 15 años podía hacerla sentir tanto placer, grito una vez mas al sentir la llegada de un gran orgasmo.

Naruto gimió cuando él cogió el coño de karui, el sexo era realmente increíble ahora sabia porque la gente lo hacia, ese ultimo impulso lo hizo correrse llenando a karui. Karui gimió naruto se corrió en ella, el maldito la estaba cogiendo a mas no poder y estaba segura que tendría problemas para caminar durante un rato, pero el placer que sentía en estos momento hacia que valiera la pena.

Se levanto de naruto después de haber llegado a su limite. Al ver a karui llegar a su limite samui envolvió sus generosos pechos alrededor del pene de naruto moviéndolo de arriba abajo limpiando el semen restante. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que el pene de naruto estaba limpio se posiciono sobre el pene de naruto antes de hundirse a si misma.

"Increible, es grande" gimió samui mientras yugito enarcaba las cejas.

"Haa pensar que para que demostraras alguna emoción solo necesitabas una buena polla" se burlo yugito con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Samui ignoro olímpicamente a yugito ya que estaba demasiado excitada montando a naruto el cual envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"OHH SI YUGITO ESTAS SEGURA DE QUE ES SU PRIMERA VEZ AHHHHHHHH BIEN PODRIA SER UN MAESTRO AHHHHH" grito samui entre gemidos.

"_Madara-jiji por una vez en tu vida bendigo tus icha-icha_" pensó naruto mientras profundizaba las embestidas.

Naruto queriendo tomar algo de control de la situación se levanto de la cama y empezó a follar el culo de samui mientras metía sus dedos en el coño de yugito, ninguna de ellas opuso resistencia.

Samui quedo en shock un poco al ver que naruto decidió tomar el control de la situación pero no le molestaba. Sintió un intenso placer al ser follada por el culo, era algo nuevo para ella pero no le molestaba.

"Oh si naruto-kun no te detengas ahhhhhhhhh siii" grito samui, naruto comenzó a tocar sus pechos y a jugar con sus pezones.

"OH SI SIIIIIIIII JUEGA CON ELLOS SON TODOS TUYOS" grito samui en éxtasis.

Los gritos de samui resonaron por toda la habitación mientras naruto acariciaba sus pecho y comenzaba a besarla por el cuello, naruto comenzó a correrse dentro de samui. Una vez que Naruto terminó de correrse, sacó su arma de samui la cual había llegado a su limite, naruto vio como estaba apunto de caer inconsciente, la tomo en brazos y la recostó junto a karui.

"Wow, todavía tienes energías después de eso, realmente eres una joya naruto-kun" dijo yugito mientras comenzaba a chupar el pene de naruto limpiando todo el semen.

"Alguna vez imaginaste tu primera vez asi" pregunto yugito.

"Nunca, ustedes son increíbles" murmuro naruto con una sonrisa.

"No nos lo agradezcas naruto-kun, no tengo que decirte que esto tiene que ser un secreto entre nosotros verdad" pregunto yugito con un tono peligroso.

"No te preocupes como dije antes yo soy un caballero y nunca haría algo asi" dijo naruto con una sonrisa amable.

"Ahora vamos a ver como aguantas contra un jinchuriki" dijo yugito con una sonrisa depredadora.

Ambos se acostaron en la cama con naruto encima. Naruto comenzó a embestir a yugito mientras esta envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

"Bueno, yo estoy listo para un desafío" dijo naruto antes de profundizar las embestidas.

"OH KAMI SI VAMOS NARUTO NO TE DETENGAS" maulló yugito mientras gritaba de placer, había estado con pocos hombres en su vida pero ninguno había sido tan bueno, el sexo tenia que ser así.

Ambos continuaron en el acto durante muchos minutos, yugito envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras naruto la envolvía entre sus brazos, levantándola de la cama la recargo contra la pared profundizando las embestidas.

"Oh dios naruto-kun eres increíble" grito yugito entre gemidos mientras le daba besitos en el cuello excitando mas a naruto.

"Estoy apunto de acabar" murmuro naruto entre gemidos.

"Correte en mi" susurro yugito mientras ambos amantes caían en la cama, naruto comenzó a correrse en yugito.

Yugito maulló mientras sentía como su estomago se llenaba del semen de naruto.

Naruto sentía un enorme deseo de hacerle un altar al autor de los libros icha-icha, Jiraiya del sannin, realmente de no ser por esos libros no habría tenido idea de que hacer en estas situación, también tenia que hacerle un altar al que creo los sellos anticonceptivos, realmente de no ser por ellos estas tres sin duda serian madres de sus hijos, no es que el valla ser un irresponsable como su padre, si no hubiera usado el anticonceptivo y alguna de ellas salía embarazada el se haría cargo pero de todas formas no se sentía listo para algo como eso.

Después de que ambos habían terminado correrse naruto saco su pene de la entrada de yugito mientras yugito gemía con desilusión.

"Todavía no está hecho ¿verdad?" pregunto yugito mientras comenzaba a limpiar el semen de la polla de naruto con su boca.

Sintió que alguien empezaba a chupar una de sus bolas y vio como samui había despertado y comenzaba a chupársela.

"Por favor dime que no hemos terminado" dijo karui que también comenzaba a despertar.

"Este es uno de los mejores días de mi vida" murmuro naruto.

Durante el resto de la noche el sonido de piel chocando con piel, los gemidos y alabanzas a kami eran lo que resonaba en la habitación.

**Al dia siguiente**

Era una mañana tranquila en la ciudad, la mayoría de las personas estaban haciendo sus actividades cotidianas, vemos a las kunoichi de kumo desayunando tranquilamente, ya habían empacado sus cosas y estaban listas para regresar a kumo, naruto seguía dormido.

"Ahh dios realmente tendré problemas para caminar por unos dias" dijo samui suspirando.

"Pero valió la pena" dijo karui mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo yugito mientras comia.

"Casi siento deseos de llevarlo a kumo con nosotros, nunca habrá ningún amante que se compare con el, eso sin contar que es un caballero y cariñoso" dijo karui con lujuria.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo pero el también tiene su vida, además somos demasiado mayores para el, tomemos esto como solo un sexo increíble, un grandioso e inigualable sexo, además imagínense lo que raikage-sama haría si lo llevamos con nosotros" dijo samui con seriedad.

"Probablemente trataría de pelear con el a diario y luego probablemente trataría de convencerlo de participar en esa película que esta escribiendo junto a bee-sensei" murmuro yugito ganando una risita de sus compañeras.

"Se esta haciendo tarde, llevémosle su desayuno y despidámonos para poder irnos" dijo karui mientras sus compañeras asentían.

Fueron a la habitación donde naruto dormía como un bebe.

"Naruto-kun despierta" dijo yugito moviendo suavemente su hombro.

"ehh que paso" murmuro naruto mientras se frotaba los ojos, noto que estaba desnudo y al ver a las tres chicas frente a el los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaban a su cabeza. Temiendo por su hombría reacciono de una manera interesante.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, chicas jeje lo siento se los juro que no quise aprovecharme anoche" grito naruto en pánico mientras saltaba de la cama y se cubría la hombría con sus manos, nunca había experimentado la furia femenina pero si las historias eran ciertas tenia que proteger sus joyas de la familia a toda costa.

Las tres kunoichi tenían un goton detrás de su cabeza, pusieron atención a su cuerpo casi esculpido por los dioses y tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no volver a montarlo.

"Cálmate naruto, no hiciste nada malo, nosotras estuvimos contigo por tu propia voluntad, fue increíble para ser tu primera vez jajajaja" dijo karui con diversión mientras naruto suspiraba aliviado.

"Uffffffff gracias adiós" murmuro naruto con alivio, para sorpresa de karui naruto la tomo por la cintura y la beso, esta se aturdió al principio pero rápidamente correspondió al beso.

Después de unos minutos ambos se separaron por la falta de aire.

Antes de que las otras dos pudieran reaccionar naruto tomo a yugito por la cintura y le dio otro beso, ambos estuvieron en un duelo de lenguas durante varios minutos antes de separarse.

Naruto hizo lo mismo con samui, esta ultima aplasto sus enormes pecho contra el pecho de naruto.

"Porque fue eso" pregunto yugito muy sonrojada.

"Eso fue un agradecimiento, fue una de los momentos mas increíbles de mi vida" dijo naruto con una gran sonrisa.

"Ehh no hay de que naruto-kun, para nosotras también fue un momento increible" dijo samui con una sonrisa.

"Tenemos que irnos hoy mismo pero te preparamos tu desayuno" dijo karui mientras le daba una bandeja a naruto.

Después de comerse su desayuno y despedirse de las tres kunoichi que salieron del departamento rumbo a su aldea naruto tomo sus ropas y desapareció en un destello amarillo de vuelta a la habitación en su hotel.

Rápidamente se metió a la ducha para darse un relajante baño, lo que paso anoche no lo olvidaría en mucho tiempo.

Minutos después salió de la ducha, se lavo los dientes y se rasuro la babilla la cual comenzaba a crecer indicando su pubertad, se puso sus pantalones y una camisa, estaba apunto de secarse el pelo cando escucho unos gritos debajo del edificio.

Curioso se asomo por la ventana pero se arrepintió cuando vio a un ejercito de chicas cuyas edades iban desde los 13 hasta los 25 años, todas tenían posters o artefactos con su imagen.

"MIREN ES NARUTO-SAMA"

"KYA ES TAN SEXY"

"DE VERDAD ES EL"

"NARUTO-SAMA USTED ES MI VIDA"

"NARUTO-SAMA BAJE AQUI"

Esos eran los gritos que resonaban entre las chicas.

"_Mierda_" pensó naruto con pánico, había aprendido a temerle a las fangirls, se preguntaba como se enteraron que estaba aquí y recordó cuando se quito la capucha en el bar y que mucha gente lo vio, probablemente en poco tiempo la noticia de su estadía en este lugar se rego como pólvora.

Siguiendo su instinto de supervivencia empaco rápidamente sus cosas, dejo el dinero correspondiente al alquiler de la habitación y salto por la ventana.

**FIN DEL FASHBACK**

Una sonrisa boba apareció en su rostro al recordar los hechos anteriores, realmente nunca espero que su primera relación sexual fuera con tres mujeres hiperbuenotas, el siempre pensó que seria con una chica de su edad pero no se quejaba, una parte de el se sentía culpable porque fue solo sexo, el era de la idea de que el amor era lo mas importante, pero bueno como decía madara en sus momentos de sabiduría combinada con perversión, mientras no juegues con los sentimientos de una mujer y ambos quieran tener sexo por diversión no es malo, solo diviértete y disfruta el momento, la vida es demasiado corta y hay que gozarla.

Ese consejo lo saco de su culpa, no entendía muy bien el amor pero cuando llegara una mujer de la cual se enamorara el le seria fiel pero mientras tuviera la oportunidad de disfrutar su libertad lo haría.

Lo mas parecido que ha sentido de lo que la gente llama amor ah sido el sentimiento que sintió cuando beso a erza.

Una sonrisa cruzo por su rostro mientras daba una aspirada a su habano, erza fue su primer beso, algo que no podría olvidar nunca, pensando en eso se preguntaba como le había ido.

"_Han pasado casi 5 años desde que nos vimos, tal vez deba comunicarme con el viejo ryoku para preguntarle como esta_" pensó naruto antes de suspirar.

Realmente las fangirls le aterraban, le sorprendía que siendo solo civiles en su mayoría podían seguirle el paso durante sus escapes, otra cosa que le había pasado últimamente eran las constantes invitaciones que recibía de algunas villas para unirse a sus filas y los constantes acosos de los caza recompensas.

Todo esto y mas se había vuelto habitual desde que salió en la película, le parecía algo vergonzoso que después de las acciones que cometió en los últimos meses solo fuera conocido entre la población shinobi de alto nivel, pero ahora solo por salir en esa película todo el mundo lo reconocía.

Termino de fumar su habano y se puso de pie.

"Sal en la película decían, será muy divertido decían, ganaremos millones decían, es la ultima vez que vuelvo a confiar en un director" murmuro antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo hacia las afueras de la ciudad, no podía darse el lujo de quedarse en este lugar durante mucho tiempo.

Nunca noto que alguien lo estaba observando. De entre las sombras salió ni mas ni menos que óbito.

"Así que este es el nieto de madara uchiha, sin duda los temores de Adán-sama son verdaderos, este tipo tiene un chakra y un poder mágico colosales, me pregunto que tal lo hará contra Hidan y Kakuzu, averigüémoslo" murmuro obito antes de desaparecer en un remolino negro.

**Con naruto**

Naruto apareció a las afueras de la ciudad, la razón por la que había aparecido tan lejos fue porque desde ayer había sentido dos presencias que se dirigían hacia el, las firmas de chakra de esas personas eran demasiado grandes como para ser simples turistas, probablemente iban tras de el, a juzgar por sus niveles de chakra eran por lo menos bajo nivel clase S, tenia que tener cuidado.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando frente a el aparecieron 2 personas, ambos vestían un manto negro con nubes rojas. El primero era un hombre de pelo gris peinado hacia atrás, era algo alto y de piel algo clara, tenia un amuleto raro en el cuello y un protector de yugakure con una línea atravesándolo.

El segundo hombre era muy alto, tenia una capucha blanca y mascara oscura cubriéndolo, de piel clara y ojos verdes con corneas rojas.

Estos dos hombres son Hidan y Kakuzu, el equipo zombi de akatsuki, a menudo se les ha llamado inmortales en el libro bingo.

"A si que ustedes son akatsuki, se habían tardado demasiado en encontrarme" dijo naruto viendo a los dos hombres.

"¿Sabias que vendríamos aquí?" pregunto kakuzu.

"Hmm, seria una decepción que no lo hicieran, después de todo la organización de ninjas clase S que busca a los 9 bijuu para algún objetivo raro no ignoraría a la persona cuyas líneas de sangre pueden controlar a los bijuu, eso sin contar que soy un ninja de clase SS en los libros bingo, sin duda un recluta potencial ya que no soy miembro de ningún pueblo escondido, también soy una amenaza potencial" dijo naruto con seriedad.

Kakuzu y Hidan veían a naruto con los ojos muy abiertos, el hecho de que habia deducido que tratarían de reclutarlo por si mismo es impresionante pero el hecho de que sabia lo que buscaban era otra cosa.

"Como demonios sabes lo que buscamos hijo de puta" grito hidan mientras naruto hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no vaporizarlo.

"Estoy bien informado" dijo naruto simplemente.

"Bueno eso no importa, entonces que dices naruto-san, te unes a nosotros" pregunto kakuzu.

"Hmm, como si fuera a perder mi tiempo en algo tan aburrido" dijo naruto mientras las miradas de los akatsuki se endurecían.

"Estas seguro, te aconsejo que reconsideres, podemos matarte si te niegas" dijo kakuzu tratando de persuadirlo.

"Mi respuesta sigue siendo no" dijo naruto con firmeza.

"PERFECTO ENTONCES SERAS EL SACRIFICIO DE JASHIN-SAMA" grito hidan con locura pura antes de lanzarse a naruto con una guadaña de tres filos en manos, la guadaña tenia un cable en la parte del mango.

Naruto había estado mirando analíticamente a sus oponentes, el tipo que se lanzo contra el no parecía a simple vista un problema, era muy obvio que era un psicópata sin ningún control sobre sus emociones pero tenia que averiguar que tipo de técnicas tenia, tenia que tener alguna habilidad especial como para estar en una organización del calibre de akatsuki. El otro sujeto era el que le preocupaba, podía sentir 5 presencias dentro suyo, no solo eso a diferencia de su compañero el parecía ser el tranquilo y el calculador.

Rápidamente saco ikazuchi no kiba de su dimensión mágica y detuvo el ataque de hidan con cierta facilidad.

"Hidan no lo subestimes de lo contrario vas a morir" dijo kakuzu mientras se sentaba en una piedra.

"Hahaha como si pudiera, cierra la boca y mira" grito hidan.

Hidan extendió su guadaña dando inicio a la batalla, lo que Naruto esquivo con facilidad, forzándolo a retraerla usando su cable.

¡CLANG!

¡CLANG!

¡CLANG!

¡CLANG!

¡CLANG!

Era el sonido que resonaba en el bosque mientras chispas salían por el choque entre las armas de ambos peleadores.

"Esto es muy aburrido" murmuro naruto antes de aparecer frente a hidan y decapitarlo.

"Ese es el poder de akatsuki, que patetico" dijo naruto antes de mirar hacia kakuzu el cual estaba muy tranquilo. "No te preocupa que tu compañero haya muerto" pregunto naruto.

"Hahahaha creme niño nada me haría mas feliz que verlo morir pero eso no pasara" dijo kakuzu con algo de diversión.

"De que demo…"

"Maldita sea eso duele mucho" dijo la cabeza de hidan.

"_Que demonios… estoy seguro de haberlo decapitado pero sigue hablando, que demonios es este sujeto_" pensó naruto con sus ojos muy abiertos.

"Kakuzu tráeme mi cuerpo" pidió hidan.

"Hace un minuto decías cosas sobre cerrar mi boca y mirar, porque debo ayudarte" pregunto kakuzu tranquilamente como si hablar con una cabeza fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

"Se que dije eso jeje pero vamos ayúdame kakuzu no lo dije por hacerte quedar mal, ayúdame kakuzu-chan" pidió hidan con una risita nerviosa.

"Lo hare pero vuélveme a decir asi y te mato" dijo kakuzu con frialdad.

"Como si pudi…. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh que demonio kakuzu por ahí no" grito hidan al ser levantado por el cabello por kakuzu.

"Kakuzu ahhh te pedí que ahhhh trajeras mi cuerpo, no que llevaras mi cabeza ahhhhhh" dijo hidan entre quejidos al sentir como kakuzu le jalaba el pelo.

"Tu cabeza es mas ligera" dijo kakuzu mientras pegaba la cabeza de hidan a su cuerpo.

Naruto vio con fascinación como unos hilos salían de las mangas de kakuzu y comenzaba a cocer la cabeza de hidan.

"Ahhhhh eso esta mucho mejor" dijo hidan mientras se estiraba.

"_De todos los raros que eh enfrentado estos dos se llevan el segundo lugar, esa asquerosidad llamada orochimaru es muy difícil de superar_" pensó naruto con una gotita corriendo por su cabeza.

"¿Hidan eres inmortal?" pregunto naruto seriamente.

"Que acaso no lo ves" dijo hidan con burla antes de tomar su guadaña y lanzarse hacia naruto.

"Tengo que tener cuidado de que no me golpee con eso, podría estar envenenado" pensó naruto. Naruto era más rápido que su retracción con el cable por lo que le dio el pase libre para un ataque directo. Antes de que pudiera acertarle con su espada, Hidan se protegió con una lanza que saco de entre sus ropas. Sorprendiéndolo por esto, el integrante de Akatsuki termino de retraer su guadaña atacando por la espalda al rubio y logrando con éxito insertarla, atravesándolo hasta el frente.

"Hahahaha parece que" hidan no pudo terminar su discurso porque naruto desapareció en una nube de humo.

"**Rasengan**" fue el grito del naruto original mientras impactaba a hidan por la espalda estrellándolo contra un árbol cercano. "_Tengo entendido que es inmortal, un ataque así no lo lastimaría… ¿Tendré que asegurarme de que no quede nada de el?_" pensó naruto mientras veía como hidan se levantaba.

"Hahahahaha serás un gran sacrificio para jashin-sama" grito hidan corriendo hacia naruto para dar un combate de espada contra guadaña. Naruto con gran estilo bloqueaba los intentos de cortarlo de hidan, realmente esperaba que este baile fuera mas interesante, coloco su espada entre el filo de su guadaña.

"Veamos que tan inmortal eres hidan" murmuro _naruto _mientras luchaba por el dominio con hidan.

"**Energy-make: Rasengan infernal**" grito una voz detrás de hidan mientras kakuzu veía con los ojos muy abiertos la técnica, a pesar de haber vivido desde los tiempos del primer hokage el nunca habia visto la magia.

"_Mierda eso se ve muy peligroso, me pregunto si hidan será capaz de sobrevivir a eso_" pensó kakuzu que veía desde la distancia la pelea.

Hidan vio con horror como naruto lanzaba una esfera roja algo agrietada con anillos azules, la esfera lo golpeo y entonces se desato el infierno cuando la esfera exploto.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" fue el grito de hidan mientras una esfera de fuego rodeaba a hidan antes de volver a explotar expulsando una torre de fuego hacia el cielo.

Kakuzu vio como el fuego se disipaba, de hidan no quedaba nada mas que las partes derretidas de su guadaña.

Estaba muerto.

"Bueno parece que no era tan inmortal" murmuro naruto antes de mirar a kakuzu, activo su sharingan mientras miraba friamente a kakuzu.

"Pensar que de todas las personas el moriría, nada mal chico realmente pudiste hacer lo que yo intente por años, cerrarle la boca, no me había sentido asi de emocionado desde hace mucho tiempo, veamos como lo haces contra los mayores" dijo kakuzu antes de lanzarse contra naruto con la intención de darle un puñetazo.

"Hahahaha ahora si hablamos mi idioma" grito naruto estrellando su puño contra el de kakuzu provocando una poderosa onda de choque.

"Interesante, tienes una poderosa fuerza física sin necesidad de usar chakra, me pregunto como lo haces" pregunto kakuzu mientras trataba de darle otro puñetazo a naruto.

"Es mi secreto, si no me equivoco tu concentras el chakra de tierra en tu cuerpo para aumentar tu fuerza física" dijo naruto mientras detenía el golpe de kakuzu y le daba una potente patada en el pecho. Ambos peleadores se enfrascaron en una potente batalla de taijutsu, poderosas ondas de choque se producían por los ataques de ambos peleadores, naruto tenia que reconocer que kakuzu era un buen oponente en taijutsu pero naruto era mucho mas rápido y podía predecir sus movimientos con su sharingan.

Ambos se separaron.

"**Futon: Atsugai**" grito kakuzu escupiendo un poderoso tornado comprimido hecho de viento.

"**Katon: Zukokku**" grito naruto haciendo un sello de mano escupiendo una bala de fuego que exploto al contacto con el ataque de kakuzu.

El infierno se desato cuando ambos ataques se fusionaron provocando una poderosa destrucción en la zona.

Naruto aprovecho el incendio para aparecer detrás de kakuzu y usar la técnica que copio de kakashi a su estilo.

"**Arashiryu no Raikiri**" grito naruto mientras una gran cantidad de poder mágico crepitaba en la mano de naruto atravesó con violencia el pecho de kakuzu.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" grito kakuzu callendo al piso _muerto._

Naruto se acerco al cuerpo de kakuzu pero noto que algo estaba mal.

"_Que demonios pasa, al principio sentí 5 presencias en su cuerpo pero ahora solo siento 4, se supone que esta muerto no debería sentir nada_" pensó antes de sentir que su chakra se elevaba.

Salto en el aire justo a tiempo para esquivar las manos de kakuzu las cuales se movían con unos hilos controlándolas, esquivo las manos hábilmente antes de cortar los hilos con su espada.

Frunció el ceño al ver como kakuzu se ponía de pie y volvía a unir sus manos con hilos.

"Que eres" murmuro naruto para si mismo, siendo honestos comenzaba a hartarse de tener que enfrentar a puros tipos raros.

"Hahaha necesitaras mas que eso para matarme" dijo kakuzu antes de hacer sellos de mano. "**Futon: Daitoppa**" grito kakuzu provocando una ráfaga de viento.

"Hahahaha veamos como superas esto **Enton: Goukakyu no jutsu**" grito naruto activando su ems y escupiendo una bola de fuego negro.

Otro infierno se desato en el lugar producto de ambos jutsu, kakuzu se vio obligado a escapar ya que su jutsu fue superado y sabia que esas llamas eran muy capaces de matarlo.

"**Raiton: Gian**" grito kakuzu haciendo un sello de mano, de sus manos salió un rayo que trato de atrapar a naruto pero este lo esquivo hábilmente.

Naruto aprovecho la oportunidad y usando kami no kosen apareció frente a kakuzu.

"**Arashiryu no Raikiri**" grito naruto mientras atravesaba a kakuzu en su hombro derecho.

"Ahhhhhh" grito kakuzu antes de volver a caer pero naruto sabia muy bien que seguía vivo.

"_Este sujeto no es normal, otra de sus presencias volvió a desaparecer, ah usado 2 elementos hasta ahorita y además su cuerpo es como si fuera una especie de muñeco, a menos que esas presencias sean sus vidas_" pensó naruto.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando del cuerpo de kakuzu salieron varios hilos y empezaron a tomar forma humanoide, ambas figuras tenían lo que parecían ser mascaras anbu de colores azul y rojo. Kakuzu se levanto pero su capa ya no estaba y su mascara estaba destruida, podía verse su largo pelo castaño y sus mejillas y otras partes de su cuerpo estaba cocidas con hilos. Noto que había otras tres mascaras aparentemente muertas.

"Me rindo, oficialmente eres el primer lugar de los tipos mas raros que eh enfrentado" murmuro naruto.

"Veamos que tan raro te parece esto" dijo kakuzu mientras sus mascaras se preparaban para el ataque.

"**Futon: Atsugai**" la mascara azul expulso el jutsu de viento.

"**Katon: Zukokku**" la mascara roja expulso el jutsu de fuego.

Ambos jutsu se fusionaron convirtiéndose en un verdadero infierno viviente.

"Hahahahaha si este es un verdadero baile" grito naruto antes de respirar profundamente. "**Mizuryu no hokou**" grito naruto escupiendo un poderoso rugido de agua.

Ambas técnicas lucharon por el dominio pero naruto concentro una enorme cantidad de poder mágico en su rugido dominando el ataque de kakuzu.

Una gran nube de vapor se esparció por todo el lugar, naruto sabia muy bien que tenia que terminar rápido antes de que la persona que los observaba decidiera hacer una aparición, podía sentir el poder de esa persona y sabia muy bien que era mucho mas fuerte que estos dos.

Rápidamente creo dos clones de sombra los cuales preparaban sus ataques listos para enfrentar a las dos mascaras de kakuzu mientras el se ocultaba para preparar una de sus técnicas favoritas.

El humo se disipo, kakuzu y sus mascaras estaban en guardia esperando a su oponente.

"**Cho Odama Rasengan**" gritaron dos voces.

Kakuzu levanto la vista y vio con horror como dos narutos atacaban a sus mascaras.

Ambos jutsu impactaron a sus mascaras provocando una poderosa explosión que dejo un cráter en el suelo.

Sus mascaras habían sido derrotadas.

"Bueno ahora solo tengo que matarte a ti" dijo uno de los clones mientras los ojos de kakuzu se abrían como platos.

"Asi que te lo imaginaste eh" pregunto kakuzu con algo de diversión.

"No fue muy difícil deducirlo, soy un buen sensor y sentí como cada vez que te mataba una de las presencias en tu cuerpo desaparecía, llegue a la conclusión de que tenia que matarte 5 veces jeje" murmuro el otro clon riendo nerviosamente.

"Hahaha eres muy listo mocoso, efectivamente esas mascaras son mis corazones, gracias a mi jutsu eh podido robar corazones de ninjas poderosos, gracias a este jutsu eh podido mantenerme vivo durante los últimos 100 años" dijo kakuzu riendo mientras el clon de naruto lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Interesante" murmuro el clon viendo a kakuzu.

"Me parece irónico que tu eres un descendiente del Shodai Hokage, el mismo hombre que trate de asesinar y ahora me estoy enfrentando a ti" dijo kakuzu con nostalgia.

Los ojos del clon se abrieron como platos, si eso era cierto no solo el hombre frente a el había peleado en la guerra de los clanes sino que también su antepasado había tenido la oportunidad de enfrentarse a el, ahora entendía porque el libro bingo se refería a el como un inmortal, ese jutsu suyo sin duda debió ser muy codiciado.

"Me pregunto a cuantos abras matado para mantenerte con vida tanto tiempo" pregunto naruto con frialdad.

"Hahahahaha créeme que no me alcanzaría el tiempo para decírtelo" rio kakuzu antes de que sus hilos se lanzaron hacia los clones.

Ambos estuvieron esquivando los hilos durante un tiempo considerable, trataban de distraer a kakuzu los suficiente para que el original pusiera en practica su plan. Aguantaron muchos minutos antes de que fueron atrapados.

Uno de los clones se disipo mientras el otro hacia lo posible por resistir.

"Hahahaha según tengo entendido tienes la capacidad de usar las 54 naturalezas del chakra y además la magia, tomare tu corazón para remplazar los que perdí" dijo kakuzu mientras sus hilos empezaban a romper la ropa de naruto y trataban de entrar en su corazón.

"Tonto" dijo el clon antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

"NANII" grito kakuzu en shock pero ese shock fue remplazado por el terror puro al ver como el naruto original aparecía frente a el con un shuriken hecho de energía pura en sus manos, el shuriken parecía estar hecho de viento pero también podían apreciarse unos anillos líquidos que lo rodeaban y chispas blancas salían de el.

"Toma esto kakuzu **Arashiryu no rasenshuriken**" grito naruto mientras golpeaba a kakuzu con su técnica, kakuzu fue enviado hacia atrás por la técnica.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" grito kakuzu mientras la esfera explotaba, sentía que su cuerpo era perforado por innumerables agujas de viento pero había algo mas, miro su cuerpo fijamente y vio con horror como cientos de burbujas hechas de agua lo golpeaban provocando un daño brutal en su cuerpo, por si fuera poco una poderosa corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo.

La explosión del rasengan dragonslayer fue tal que la tierra temblaba y un gigantesco domo de energía rodeo a kakuzu, después de unos minutos la explosión se detuvo dejando un enorme cráter pero no quedaba nada de kakuzu.

"Supongo que esto se acabo" dijo para si mismo mientras suspiraba, sin duda esa versión de su rasengan era su favorita ya que a diferencia de las demás no causaba daños en su cuerpo, aunque las demás versiones provocaban daños que sanaban al instante esas curaciones consumían una cantidad considerable de energía.

"Puedes salir de ahí, nos has estado espiando durante todo nuestro baile, ahórranos el problema a ambos y sal de ahí" dijo naruto seriamente sin desactivar su ems.

De entre las sombras salió un hombre alto de pelo negro corto en punta, llevaba un manto de akatsuki y una mascara naranja de remolino con un solo ojo.

Naruto frunció el ceño al ver que su único ojo visible era un sharingan, naruto sabia muy bien quien era este hombre, días antes de morir naruto le conto sobre el archivo en konoha que lo menciona, es el hombre que provoco el ataque del kyuubi, el mismo hombre que se hizo pasar por su abuelo.

"Asi que tu eres naruto uchiha, eres todo lo que se dice y mas, pensar que fuiste capaz de derrotar a dos miembros de akatsuki por tu cuenta, estas a la altura de tu legado" dijo el hombre frente a el.

"Oh, asi que tu eres el famoso enmascarado, el hombre detrás del ataque del kyuubi, es un placer tenerte en mi presencia" dijo naruto con sarcasmo.

"Como demonios sabes eso" pregunto el hombre con tranquilidad.

"No creerás que no investigue a mi enemigo potencial, en konoha hay un archivo donde se habla de ti" mintió naruto viendo al hombre. "¿Quién eres tu, tu sabes mi nombre pero yo no se el tuyo?" pregunto naruto.

"Llámame tobi, vuelvo a ofrecerte lo que te ofreció kakuzu, porque no te unes a nosotros naruto, puedes ser un poderoso aliado en nuestra búsqueda de la paz" dijo tobi mientras naruto lo miraba con cautela.

"Explicate" ordeno naruto.

"Este mundo es un infierno, esta realidad es un infierno, cuando completemos nuestro plan podremos traer la paz que tanto deseamos, si no me equivoco el yondaime le hizo mucho daño a tu madre, konoha le ha hecho mucho daño a tu abuelo, en el mundo que vamos a crear no tendrá que suceder eso, puedes ayudarnos con nuestro plan y yo te ayudare a destruir konoha" dijo tobi mientras estiraba su mano hacia naruto.

Naruto miro a tobi analíticamente, era obvio que estaba tratando de manipularlo, madara le dijo que para controlar a alguien era necesario usar la oscuridad en su corazón, cuando esa persona no tiene oscuridad esta debe ser creada, este hombre quería usar su oscuridad para manipularlo. Hizo a un lado su mano con desdén antes de responder.

"Tal vez tengas razón, esta realidad es el jodido infierno, este infierno es donde las personas sufren por culpa de la crueldad de los demás seres humanos, pero también mientras existan personas que tengan la determinación para proteger a sus seres queridos, mientras existan personas que tengan la fuerza para sobrevivir de una manera digna, mientras haya personas que no se dejen corromper por la codicia del mundo y mientras haya personas que quieran luchar contra la in justicia de este mundo maldito tal vez este infierno llamado realidad no sea tan malo" dijo naruto con una mirada llena de determinación.

"Que ideal tan mas estupido" dijo tobi expulsando una enorme cantidad de chakra que provoco varias grietas en el piso y provoco un mini terremoto en la zona.

"Tal vez pero eso es en lo que creo, y matare a todo aquel que dañe lo que creo y a las pocas personas que me han llegado a importar" dijo naruto expulsando un póco de su poder mágico y chakra provocando la misma reacción en el entorno que el poder de tobi.

Ambos oponentes se miraban fríamente y listos para atacar en cualquier momento pero sintieron una gran cantidad de presencias en dirección hacia el lugar, probablemente los aldeanos de la ciudad que venían a investigar por la destrucción caudada por la batalla anterior.

"Parece ser que aun no es nuestro momento para pelear naruto, pero cuando lo hagamos comprobaremos que ideal es el correcto" dijo tobi antes de desaparecer con kamui.

"Lo mismo digo tobi" murmuro naruto antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo.

La verdadera batalla pronto daría inicio.

**Esta historia continuara…..**

**Probablemente muchos habían perdido las esperanzas de las situaciones con otras chicas que prometí al principio del fic pero ahí están como se los asegure, les vuelvo a aclarar que no será harem, simplemente fue uno de los momentos importantes de la vida de naruto, espero que les haya gustado, tuve que leer muchos lemons solo para escribir esa escena por eso tarde demasiado espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen sus opiniones y comentarios de verdad serán apreciados, a los que han leído mi fic, me han comentado, aconsejado y apoyado también se los agradezco.**

**Próximo Capitulo: Un nuevo aliado, Dragon vs Tiburon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo Trece**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de ninguno de los animes o técnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen. Habrá una escena de sexo pero aclaro que sigue sin ser harem. Por ser un capitulo especial hoy no mostrare los sueños de naruto.**

**Un nuevo aliado, Dragon vs Tiburon**

**Ubicación desconocida**

**Horas después de la pelea de naruto**

_En medio de una gran montaña se encuentra un palacio que solo puede ser descrito como majestuoso, dentro del palacio podemos ver a una mujer que solo puede ser descrita como una diosa, tiene pelo rojo largo largo hasta las rodillas, piel palida, y dos lunares por encima de los ojos. Su atuendo consiste en un vestido blanco que resalta su figura celestial._

"_Mmmmmmmm que aburrido es este día, desde que gobierno el mundo no puedo darme unos minutos para mi misma" murmuro la mujer con fastidio mientras estaba sentada en un ostentoso trono bebiendo una botella de sake._

"_Mama" gritaron dos voces infantiles provocando que la mujer sonría._

"_Oh kouga-kun, Hagoromo-kun no los había visto en todo el día" dijo kaguya sonriendo con dulzura a los pequeños niños._

_El primero tiene pelo blanco en punta con dos cuerno, piel palida y ojos anillados color purpura._

_El segundo tiene el pelo blanco liso, piel pálida y ojos rojos._

"_Mama otra vez esas personas me llamaron monstruo, hagoromo-nii me defendió" dijo el pequeño kouga con lagrimas en sus ojos._

"_Cuando aprenderán esas personas" murmuro hagoromo con enojo._

"_Mis niños no se preocupen, mientras tu sepas que no eres un monstruo no tienes porque avergonzarte kouga, ahora podrías decirme quien fue" dijo la mujer con una sonrisa maternal pero ocultando sus deseos homicidas._

"_Eran esos sujetos vestidos de blanco que atienden la herrería" dijo kouga con lagrimas._

"_Porque no me esperan aquí mis niños, enseguida vuelvo" dijo la mujer. "Malditos seres mal agradecidos, los protejo y les di poder, pero ellos creen que mi hijo es un monstruo, bueno ahora sabrán porque me dicen la diosa demonio" pensó la mujer antes de desaparecer._

"_Eh porque no vamos a jugar hermanito" dijo hagoromo con una risita nerviosa._

"_Hai nii-san" dijo kouga sonriendo mientras ambos niños corrían hacia el bosque, pasaron horas y horas jugando, cuando llego el momento de ir a casa hagoromo se adelanto ya que kouga quería estar solo._

"_Porque me llaman monstruo, que esa cosa se libere no es mi culpa, yo solo quiero ser normal" murmuro el niño entre lagrimas._

_Frunció el ceño cuando escucho el sonido de algo moviéndose entre los arboles, su curiosidad infantil lo hizo adentrarse mas en el bosque y averiguar que esta pasando, vio a otro niño de pelo castaño en punta, ojos negro y piel clara, su atuendo consistía únicamente en uno pantalones de combate negros y unas muñequeras._

"_**Rugido del dragon de la oscuridad**__" grito el pequeño escupiendo una ráfaga de energía oscura que destrozo los arboles._

"_Eso fue increíble" grito kouga saliendo de su escondite._

"_Quien eres tu" pregunto el niño de pelo castaño._

"_Me llamo Kouga Otsutsuki y tu quien eres" pregunto kouga con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano hacia el niño._

_El niño miro a kouga con desconfianza tratando de ver si era mala persona, tras cerciorarse de que no era malo estrecho la mano de kouga._

"_Mi nombre es Raiyuta Draconia" dijo raiyuta sonriendo._

Naruto despertó con violencia mientras respiraba con dificultad, esos malditos sueños ya lo empezaban a irritar, su único consuelo era que por lo menos ya no eran a diario, ahora por o menos eran cada cierto tiempo.

Se levanto con desgano del sofá donde estaba durmiendo, se dirigió al baño con la intención de enjuagarse el rostro, abrió la llave del lavabo mientras se limpiaba la sangre y el sudor de su rostro, ya se había hecho un examen medico pero según los doctores estaba perfectamente sano, no entendía como es que sus ojos sangraban mientras dormía. Se en congio en hombros mientras se secaba la cara, salió del baño y se dirigió al refrigerador.

Tomo una lata de refresco mientras pensaba en los acontecimientos de las ultimas 24 horas, realmente habían sido demasiadas emociones por un día. Se follo a tres chicas híper buenotas, tuvo que huir de un ejercito de fangirls, peleo contra dos tipos zombis y luego se encontró con un madara falso, tuvo que huir a uno de los escondites de su abuelo con su kami no kosen.

Se dirigió a una mesa donde había una bola de cristal, concentro su poder mágico en ella tratando de contactar a ryoku, sus intentos fueron respondidos cuando la bola empezó a brillar revelando la cabeza de ryoku.

"Oh naruto, hace bastante que no llamabas, que necesitas" pregunto ryoku.

"Noticias viejo, tuve mi primer encuentro con akatsuki" dijo naruto seriamente.

"Que paso" pregunto ryoku seriamente.

"Dos tipos de la organización trataron de reclutarme, cuando me negué trataron de asesinarme, no fueron un problema excepto por el hecho de que tenían una técnica que los volvía literalmente inmortales" dijo naruto sombríamente haciendo que los ojos de ryoku se abrieran como platos.

"Explicate" exigió ryoku.

Naruto comenzó a explicarle los sucedido, desde su batalla con los akatsuki hasta su encuentro con tobi. Ryoku estaba impresionado por lo sucedido.

"Bueno me alegro de que todo haya salido bien" dijo ryoku.

"Oye viejo como van las cosas por allá" pregunto naruto con curiosidad.

"Mmmmmm, relativamente bien, excepto por un par de cosas, de hecho tenemos dos nuevos concejales, uno de ellos también es un nuevo miembro de los 10 magos santos" dijo ryoku simplemente.

"No suenas muy contento por ello" dijo naruto seriamente.

"No tengo motivos para estarlo, no confió en esos dos para nada" dijo ryoku sombríamente.

"Si no confías en ellos porque los tienes en el consejo, peor a un entre los diez magos santos, espero que no sean como ese fenómeno de jose" dijo naruto con una mueca.

"Que acaso nunca has oído esa frase de que es bueno mantener a tus amigos muy cerca pero aun mas a tus enemigos, créeme que prefiero tenerlos bajo mi control y averiguar que planean en lugar de dejarlos solos, además recuerda que guardo muchos secretos al consejo, prueba de ellos es que no saben que trabajas conmigo" dijo ryoku con tranquilidad.

"Un movimiento inteligente, quienes son" pregunto naruto con curiosidad.

"Probablemente los conozcas, no estoy muy seguro pero ambos parecen tener algo en tu contra ya que sugirieron en mas de una ocasión ponerte como un mago oscuro, derribe esas propuestas rápidamente junto al concejal yajima" dijo ryoku con seriedad.

"Con que algo en mi contra….." murmuro naruto con intriga.

"Uno de ellos es de hecho la hija de la difunta Ur Milkovich, la famosa maga de hielo" dijo fríamente ryoku mientras los ojos de naruto se abrían como platos.

"Eh escuchado sobre esa mujer, hasta donde yo se su hija estaba desaparecida" murmuro naruto con sorpresa.

"Su nombre es Ultear Milkovich, tiene un poder mágico sorprendente, tiene el potencial para convertirse en mago santo, pero su compañero es quien realmente me intriga" dijo ryoku mientras enviaba una foto de ultear en la bola de cristal.

Naruto observo analíticamente a la mujer, era alta de piel blanca, pelo largo negro con tintes violetas, ojos marrones, figura curvilínea.

"Hmm interesante quien es el otro sujeto" pregunto naruto con curiosidad, si era mago santo significaba que tenia que ser fuerte, tenia curiosidad.

"Su nombre es Siegrain, domina una magia llamada **Tentai Maho **que le permite aprovechar el poder de los astros, una magia muy fuerte, velo por ti mismo" dijo ryoku mostrándole una foto de siegrain. Ryoku frunció el ceño cuando noto que la mirada de naruto se volvía fría y cruel, una aura blanca lo cubría y podía ver que el piso en casa de naruto temblaba expresando su enojo.

"Cálmate mocoso y dime porque reaccionas de esa manera" pregunto ryoku mientras naruto se calmaba.

"Viejo es una historia muy larga que te contare en otro momento, pero no te fíes de ese hombre mantenlo bajo estricta vigilancia, no le hables sobre mi por el momento pero será mejor que no haga nada gracioso de lo contrario puede sufrir un accidente" dijo naruto con frialdad mientras que ryoku sentía un escalofrió correr por su espalda.

"_Casi siento lastima por el consejal siegrain_" pensó ryoku con algo de miedo.

"Por cierto viejo hay algo que quiero preguntarte" dijo naruto con seriedad.

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto ryoku.

"Quería preguntarte por una maga de fairy tail, erza scarlet, sabes que ah sido de ella" pregunto naruto.

"Mmmm, si eh oído mucho de ella, recientemente se convirtió en maga de clase S, poco después de que fuiste al continente elemental, su reputación ah crecido bastante actualmente es conocida como la **Titania **de fairy tail" dijo ryoku mientras una sonrisa de orgullo cruzaba por el rostro de naruto, sabia que erza tenia potencial pero convertirse en clase S en tan solo 4 años de haber abierto su poder mágico era toda una hazaña.

"Conoces a esa persona naruto" pregunto ryoku con curiosidad.

"Se puede decir que somos viejos amigos, bueno viejo esos es todo" dijo naruto.

"Muy bien nos vemos luego" dijo ryoku antes de cortar la conexión.

"Bueno veamos que hay en mi correo" murmuro para si mismo antes de sacar un sobre de su bolsa que le había llegado pero que no había tenido la oportunidad de leer.

Abrió el sobre y comenzó a leerlo con tranquilidad. Sus ojos se estrecharon ante el contenido del sobre, según sus informantes un miembro del akatsuki estaba en dirección hacia mizu no kuni, según el informe es el único miembro de akatsuki que trabajaba solo, era su oportunidad de capturar a un miembro e interrogarlo, rápidamente tomo sus cosas y se fue rumbo a mizu no kuni, las cosas se pondrían realmente interesantes.

**Ubicación desconocida**

Obito se dirigía a la habitación de su líder con el objetivo de informarle sobre los recientes acontecimientos en lo que respecta a naruto, no podía evitar sentir algo de miedo respecto al tema, si tuviera que pelear contra ese chico incluso con el kamui probablemente perdería, esperaba poder convencer a pein para usar el rinnegan y restaurar el cuerpo de su jefe, si el regresaba a su mejor momento entonces el nieto de madara no podría ganar.

Llego a la habitación de su jefe antes de inclinarse.

"Adán-sama tengo noticias sobre naruto uchiha" dijo óbito con respeto.

"Que sucedió obito" pregunto Adán entre las sombras.

Obito comenzó a relatarle a Adán lo ocurrido en la batalla con hidan y kakuzu, desde sus habilidades hasta el pequeño enfrentamiento con el.

"Interesante, hiciste bien en retirarte, una batalla entre tu y ese mocoso atraería demasiado la atención sobre nosotros, por el momento dile a pein que se limite a juntar recursos, es demasiado pronto para comenzar la captura de los bijuu, primero debo deshacerme de esa amenaza" dijo Adán con frialdad.

"Adán-sama no querrá decir que….." murmuro óbito en shock.

"Si asi es óbito, de ser necesario me encargare personalmente de Naruto Uchiha" dijo Adán mientras a pesar de no verse su rostro se podía ver que sonreía con locura.

**Mizu no Kuni**

**1 Semana después**

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por una de las ciudades pequeñas de mizu no kuni, el amiente era algo sombrío por decir lo menos, las calles estaban cubiertas por un ligero banco de neblina, hacia bastante frio y por si fuera poco el lugar mostraba señas de que llovía seguido, sorprendentemente la gente actuaba con gran naturalidad ante ese ambiente, parecían haberse acostumbrado a esto. Muchas parecían muy felices, no podía culparlos, la guerra civil que afecto a todo el país había terminado, había muchos negocios nuevos y la economía y fuerza militar se recuperaba a una enorme velocidad. Llevaba un habano en su boca para calentarse del frio, se dirigía a las afueras del pueblo en busca de su objetivo, Kisame Hoshigaki, el **Kirigakure no Kaijin**, se preguntaba porque diablos estaba en este país de todos los lugares, después de todo era un criminal de este lugar buscado por el asesinato de un feudal y conspiración contra el gobierno.

Había sentido su presencia a las afueras del pueblo así que se dirigía hacia el.

No podía evitar sentirse emocionado ante la idea de pelear contra ese hombre, por los rumores que había escuchado kisame era uno de los mas poderosos del akatsuki, fue llamado por algunos el bijuu sin cola por su inmenso poder, su gran dominio del agua y por ser capaz de usar la espada samehada que devora chakra.

Salió del pueblo y camino por varios minutos hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la costa, un gran numero de arboles estaban detrás suyo, el mar podía verse delante suyo. Kisame Hoshigaki estaba frente a el con su samehada en mano, tenia una sonrisa depredadora en su rostro.

"Hahahaha, samehada estaba emocionada porque sintió una presencia gigantesca pero no me imaginaba que fuera ni mas ni menos que Naruto Uchiha" dijo kisame con una risa mientras samehada gruñía de aprobación.

"Así que tu eres kisame hoshigaki, el famoso bijuu sin cola, me pregunto que haces tu de todas las personas aquí" pregunto naruto con curiosidad.

"Negocios solamente pero yo te pregunto lo mismo" dijo kisame.

"Eh venido a capturarte, me dirás todo lo que sabes de akatsuki" dijo naruto con seriedad.

"Hahaha veamos lo que puedes hacer mocoso" dijo kisame antes de lanzarse hacia naruto con samehada en su manos, naruto esquivaba hábilmente los ataques de kisame.

"Me gustaría probar que tan bueno es el hiten mitsurugi ryu pero es una lastima que mi espada no este hecha para duelos" dijo kisame mientras saltaba al agua, naruto siguió su ejemplo. Naruto activo su sharingan mientras se preparaba para el ataque de kisame.

"**Suiton: Suikodan no jutsu**" grito kisame mientras hacia sellos de mano, un gran tiburón de agua se formo y se lanzo hacia naruto.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu**" grito naruto haciendo un sello de mano creando un enorme dragon de agua que choco contra el tiburón de kisame.

Ambos ataques lucharon por el dominio pero ambos se anularon.

"Hahaha eh de admitir que tienes un gran dominio del elemento agua, usar ese jutsu con un solo sello fue impresionante" dijo kisame riendo.

"Tu también eres bueno" dijo naruto antes de lanzarse hacia kisame.

Durante los siguientes minutos naruto trataba de golpear a kisame, varios de sus golpes dieron en el blanco pero kisame era muy hábil con samehada y era capaz de bloquear varios de sus ataques. Kisame le dio una potente patada a naruto hundiéndolo en el agua.

"**Suiton: Goshokizame**" dijo kisame haciendo sellos de mano creando 5 tiburones de agua que se abalanzaron sobre naruto.

"_Tiene una fuerza impresionante_" pensó naruto mientras veía como 5 tiburones se abalanzaban hacia el.

Naruto nado hacia los tiburones y para sorpresa de kisame que veía desde la superficie comenzó a devorar a los 5 tiburones.

Naruto salió a la superficie.

"No sabían tan mal" murmuro naruto sobándose el estomago.

"Como hiciste eso" grito kisame en shock.

"Hahaha digamos que asi como tu eres un tiburón yo soy un dragon" dijo naruto con una sonrisa sadica antes de desaparecer con kami no kosen.

Naruto apareció frente a kisame y le dio un potente golpe en el estomago haciendo que kisame se doble de dolor, después le dio una patada en el mentón mandándolo a volar en el aire, naruto comenzó a golpear brutalmente a kisame, rompiendo varios de sus huesos en el proceso, dio una patada final mandándolo a hundirse en el agua, esos golpes debieron haberle afectado ya que se lo dio con su poder dragonslayer.

"Después de eso dudo que pueda moverse" murmuro naruto para si mismo.

"En serio" dijo kisame con una sonrisa burlona mientras emergía del agua, podía verse parte de sus órganos, sangre salía de su boca, samehada comenzó gruñir antes que kisame comenzó a regenerarse.

"Como demonios puedes moverte, estoy seguro de que rompí varios de tus huesos" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido.

"Hahaha fue buen intento mocoso pero samehada tiene la capacidad de devorar y almacenar chakra, ese chakra puede ser usado para curarme" dijo kisame con diversión.

"_Ya veo, eso significa que tendré que depender de la magia_" pensó para si mismo naruto.

"Veamos como superas esto **Suiton: Amesuikoha**" grito kisame enviando una gran cantidad de agua hacia naruto, el agua se transformo en varios tiburones.

"Nada mal, pero veamos que haces contra esto, **Suiton: Suigadan**" grito naruto mientras que varios taladros se formaban en el agua, los taladros destruyeron a los tiburones y atacaron a kisame. Kisame apenas pudo esquivar el jutsu pero a pesar de todo fue golpeado por una parte de este mismo.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" grito kisame de dolor antes de regenerarse.

"Eres muy resistente sabes" elogio naruto con una sonrisa.

"Tu también eres bueno mocoso pero creo que es hora de tomar esto mas seriamente, es una gran ventaja de que estemos en el mar, hahaha podre efectuar este jutsu sin problemas" rio kisame antes de de hacer sellos de mano. "**Suiro Sameodori no jutsu**" grito kisame mientras el agua alrededor comenzaba a tomar forma de una prisión de agua mucho mas grande de lo normal.

"Interesante" murmuro naruto mientras ambos eran encerrados en la prisión de agua, de no ser por sus habilidades de dragonslayer de agua tendría algunos problemas para respirar.

"Hahaha esto esta por empezar" dijo kisame antes de fusionarse con su espada dándole un aspecto de un verdadero tiburón.

"Hmm me rindo, nunca puedo tener oponentes normales" murmuro naruto para si mismo.

Naruto y kisame comenzaron una rara pelea de taijutsu debajo del agua, kisame estaba impresionado ante el hecho de que naruto no estaba teniendo problemas bajo el agua, de hecho era casi tan rápido como el, por si fuera poco el sharingan le daba una poderosa ventaja.

Durante bastantes minutos ambos oponentes se enfrascaron en una gran batalla de taijutsu, naruto noto que la prisión de agua se movía al ritmo de kisame, tenia que aceptarlo, era un jutsu impresionante.

"Hahaha estoy disfrutando bastante de este baile, pero tengo curiosidad porque alguien como tu se uniría a akatsuki" pregunto naruto con curiosidad.

"No lo entenderías, este mundo esta lleno de mentiras, en akatsuki tengo la oportunidad de experimentar el mundo de la verdad" dijo kisame con una seriedad que no había mostrado durante la batalla.

"Déjame adivinar supongo que mi supuesto abuelo fue quien te dijo esas tonterías" pregunto naruto con seriedad.

"Asi es, madara fue quien me propuso entrar en akatsuki, me sorprende que no lo haya hecho contigo, después de todo es tu ab abuelo jaja" dijo kisame con una risa.

"hahahahahahahahahahahahaha me duele el estomago jjajajajajaajjaaj" rio naruto frotándose el estomago y con lagrimas que se limpiaban por el agua.

"De que te ríes mocoso" gruño kisame.

"Es muy obvio que has sido engañado kisame, después de que te diga lo que te voy a decir posiblemente reconsideres tu lealtad al akatsuki" dijo naruto entre risas pero con algo de seriedad.

"Lo que dices suena muy raro, te diré lo que quieras si lo que dices me convence" dijo kisame con frialdad.

"Kisame supongo que tu líder no te ah dicho que durante la invasión a konoha mi madre por el edo-tensei de orochimaru revelo que mi abuelo, Mada Uchiha, fue quien me crio, esa información se mantuvo como un secreto clase SS en konoha, te puedo asegurar que ese hombre enmascarado no es mi aubelo" dijo naruto fríamente mientras los ojos de kisame se habrían como platos.

"Imposible…." Dijo kisame en shock.

"Dime algo kisame no crees que si ese hombre fuera mi abuelo me habría llevado con el tras la muerte de mi madre para usarme para sus propósitos, realmente crees que quien ya te mintió puede crear un mundo de la verdad" dijo naruto retóricamente.

"Porque me dices todo esto mocoso" pregunto kisame.

"Simple, originalmente planeaba capturarte e interrogarte para obtener información de akatsuki, luego iba a matarte pero ahora no tiene sentido ya que fuiste engañado por tobi" dijo naruto sombríamente.

"Hahaha no creas que será tan fácil mocoso, primero tenemos que terminar nuestra batalla, luego te diré lo que quieras" dijo kisame con locura antes de lanzarse hacia naruto.

"Hahaha bailemos kisame" grito naruto antes de lanzarse contra kisame.

Ambos oponentes generaron poderosas ondas de choque en el agua, mientras trataban de golpearse, pasaron varios minutos pero para la sorpresa de kisame naruto estaba fresco como una lechuga mientras el ya comenzaba a agotarse.

"Creo que tenemos que terminar esto" murmuro naruto antes de activar su arashiryu no yoroi provocando una poderosa descarga en toda la prisión de agua.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" grito kisame de dolor mientras sentía como las poderosas descargas de poder recorrían su cuerpo, de no ser por samehada eso lo habría matado, desactivo rápidamente su jutsu para detener las descargas.

"Eres un monstruo sabes, pensé que eso seria suficiente para noquearte" dijo naruto parándose sobre el agua.

"Ah ah ah no me llaman el Kirigakure no kaijin por nada jajaja" dijo kisame jadeando pesadamente antes de hacer un sello de mano. "**Suiton: Senjikizame**" grito kisame mientras una inmensa cantidad de tiburones se creaban en el agua, todos los tiburones se lanzaron hacia naruto generando un enorme tsunami.

"**Katon: Gran lluvia de bolas de fuego**" grito naruto escupiendo cientos de bolas de fuego que evaporaron los tiburones de kisame.

"**Suiton: Daikodan no jutsu**" grito kisame mientras se formaba un gigantesco tiburón de agua con unos enormes dientes. "Hahahaha esta es mi técnica mas poderosa, este jutsu tiene la habilidad de absorber el chakra de las técnicas enemigas, veamos como superas esto" grito kisame mientras el tiburón se lanzaba a una poderosa velocidad hacia naruto.

"Que increíble ataque" murmuro naruto antes de que una gran cantidad de poder mágico lo rodeaba. "**Arte secreto: Lanza sagrada del dragon de la tormenta**" grito naruto mientras lanzaba una poderosa lanza mas fuerte que la que uso contra gin.

Kisame quedo en shock cuando la lanza domino a su jutsu y lo golpeo.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" grito kisame antes de ser golpeado por la técnica, una enorme explosión rodeo la zona, cuando la explosión termino kisame estaba inconsciente flotando en el agua.

"Fue un muy buen baile" murmuro naruto antes de crear dos clones, ambos clones tomaron a kisame y a samehada antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo, tendrían que huir ya que posiblemente la batalla probablemente llamo la atención de los ninjas de kirigakure.

**Escondite de naruto**

**1 hora después**

Kisame despertó algo agotado después de recibir semejante ataque, hace mucho que no se divertía de esta manera. Fruncio el ceño al notar que estaba en un lugar desconocido.

"Donde estamos mocoso" pregunto kisame mientras su samehada gruñía.

"En uno de mis escondites cuya ubicación no revelare para mantener la discreción, esta rodeado de barreras que hace que incluso un sensor le sea difícil encontrarnos" dijo naruto con tranquilidad. "Dudo que nuestro baile no haya llamado la atención de los ninjas de kiri, nos traje rápidamente con mi técnica espacio tiempo" dijo naruto mientras kisame asentía.

"Muy bien, cumpliré mi parte del trato mocoso, te dire todo lo que se sobre akatsuki" dijo kisame mientras tomaba una pluma y un pergamino dados por naruto, comenzó a escribir toda la información, después de unos 30 minutos kisame termino de escribir la información.

Se la entrego a naruto el cual comenzó a leerla, los ojos de naruto se abrieron como platos conforme iba leyendo, los lideres de akatsuki eran unos locos que estaban jugando con fuerzas mas allá de su comprensión, quedo palido ante el hecho de que pein, el falso líder tenia el rinnegan pero ya investigaría sobre ello.

"Increíble" murmuro naruto cuando termino de leer toda la información.

"Así es mocoso, pensé que el mundo de la verdad era posible con akatsuki pero ahora creo que quien miente no puede crear un mundo asi, no podre regresar a akatsuki" murmuro kisame con odio.

"Sabes que si se enteran que me diste esta información muy probablemente te mataran verdad" pregunto naruto con el ceño fruncido.

"Si pero prefiero morir a sabiendas de que no seguiré siendo manipulado" dijo kisame.

"No es necesario que mueras, me has ayudado asi que ahora yo te ayudare" dijo naruto sonriendo.

"Como harás eso mocoso, tobi no parara hasta encontrarme" dijo kisame seriamente.

"Muy obvio fingiremos que te mate" dijo naruto antes de sacar una jeringa y extraer algo de sangre de kisame.

Naruto puso la sangre en el suelo e hizo varios sellos de mano.

"**Onmyoton: Clones**" grito naruto mientras una energía negra y blanco rodeaba la sangre de kisame, durante varios minutos la sangre de kisame empezó a tomar forma humana y el brillo blanco y negro rodeo todo el cuerpo.

Cuando el jutsu termino frente a kisame había un clon suyo con la diferencia de que este no se movia.

"Que demonios es esto" grito kisame en shock mientras samehada olisqueaba al clon.

"Es una técnica especial que me permite crear un con tuyo con algo de tu sangre, incluso su adn es exacto como el tuyo pero no te preocupes el no esta vivo porque no tiene alma" dijo naruto sombríamente mientras los ojos de kisame se abrían como platos.

"Déjame adivinar, cortaras en varias partes a ese clon para hacerlo parecer que me mataste" dijo kisame analíticamente.

"Exacto, pero para hacerlo mas creíble, llevare tu cuerpo falso a kirigakure para cobrar tu recompensa, de esa manera no será demasiado sospechoso, diremos que tu samehada fue tomada por tu invocación de tiburones" dijo naruto con una sonrisa.

"Hahaha es un plan brillante mocoso" dijo kisame riendo.

Ambos comenzaron a dañar el cuerpo falso, naruto desapareció en un destello amarillo antes de ir rumbo a kirigakure.

**Mizu no kuni**

**Kirigakure no sato**

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente rumbo a kirigakure, traía cargando en un hombro el cuerpo falso de kisame cubierto por su capa del akatsuki, realmente tenia que estar orgulloso de si mismo, el jutsu de los clones yin-yang era casi perfecto de no ser por el hecho de que los clones no estaban vivos, no es que tenga interés en algo como eso, el es de la idea de que crear vida de esa forma seria demasiado peligroso ya que seria jugar a ser dios.

Su sharingan se mantenía activo ante cualquier amenaza, ya podía ver la entrada a distancia. Se detuvo a abruptamente y dio una mirada gélida a unos arbustos.

"Les aconsejo que salgan de una maldita vez, no quiero tener que matarlos" dijo naruto con una mirada cruel mientras miraba hacia los arbustos.

De entre los arbustos salieron un grupo de ANBU comandados por dos hombres, el primero es un hombre de pelo azul peinado hacia arriba, un parche en el ojo, un protector de kirigakure en su frente y dos sellos colgando en sus orejas. El segundo es un joven de pelo azul corto, gafas negras, lleva unos auriculares en las orejas y una espada en su espalda envuelta en vendas.

"Naruto Uchiha, cual es tu negocio en kirigakure" pregunto el hombre tuerto tratando de demostrar seguridad pero por dentro estaba algo asustado preguntándose que es lo que quiere uno de los hombres mas poderosos del continente el kiri.

Los anbu estaban en guardia listos para atacarlo pero podía ver en sus miradas que estaba aterrados, vio que el chico mas joven demostraba su miedo abiertamente.

"Que mal educado, así reciben a los turistas en su aldea, deberían ser mas corteses sabe" dijo naruto con sarcasmo.

"Tu mismo lo dijiste a los turistas, tu eres todo menos un turista" dijo el hombre con frialdad. Naruto noto que el ojo de su parche era muy similar al byakugan, probablemente lo había robado.

"Que pésimo sentido del humor tienen, esta bien solo vengo por mi recompensa" dijo naruto con un puchero mientras dejaba el cuerpo en el suelo, descubrió el rostro mientras los ninjas de kiri jadeaban con sorpresa.

"Imposible…" murmuro el hombre del parche con sorpresa.

"Esto debe ser una broma" murmuro el chico con gafas en shock.

"Realmente se merecía el titulo de bijuu sin cola, sin duda era un oponente duro" dijo naruto con tranquilidad.

"Si es el ao-san, no olvide los enormes chakras que sentimos en la costa, probablemente eran producto de las batallas de estos dos" dijo uno de los anbu.

"Puede ser pero tenemos que cerciorarnos con unos exámenes médicos" dijo el ahora identificado como ao.

"Donde esta la samehada" pregunto el niño de lentes.

"Chojuro tiene razón donde esta la samehada" pregunto ao.

"Hmm, sus tiburones la tomaron antes de que yo lo matara, es una lastima era una magnifica espada" murmuro naruto con un puchero.

Ambos vieron analíticamente a naruto como tratando de ver si mentía, pero aparentemente no mentía.

"De todas formas debemos llevar el cuerpo a la aldea para confirmar si es kisame" dijo ao seriamente.

"Y mis 120 mil millones que" pregunto naruto con el ceño fruncido.

"Tendrás que venir con nosotros para informarle a mizukage-sama hasta que confirmemos que es kisame" dijo ao.

"Bien pero será mejor que no intenten algo tonto de lo contrario los matare" dijo naruto con frialdad enviando una pisca de su instinto asesino poniendo de rodillas a los ninjas de kiri.

"_Que demonios es este tipo, tiene un instinto asesino aterrador, ni siquiera mizukage-sama puede emitir algo así_" pensó ao con terror.

"_Es un monstruo_" pensaron chojuro y los anbu.

Después de esa pequeña amenaza naruto y los ninjas de kirigakure se dirigieron a toda velocidad a kirigakure, mientras pasaban discretamente por el pueblo, naruto estaba impresionado por la arquitectura de la aldea, sin duda debía ser una de las mas seguras de el continente, no solo estaba rodeada de montañas sin que por su si fuera poco estaba rodeada por un denso banco de neblina, además su arquitectura estaba diseñada para usar las lluvias a su favor.

Entraron a la torre mizukage la cual era el edificio mas alto del pueblo, cruzaron por un pasillo donde estaban colgadas unas fotos de los anteriores mizukages, vio con diversión como la foto del yondaime tenia pintados unos cuernos, bigotes y varias marcas graciosas. Llegaron a una puerta de una oficina, ao toco la puerta, se escucho un delante del otro lado de la puerta.

Entraron a una oficina sencilla con una ventana con vista al pueblo, sentada en el escritorio estaba la mizukage, Mei Terumi. Es una mujer alta de pelo castaño rojizo hasta los tobillos con un moño atado de color azul, tiene dos mechones de los cuales uno cubre su ojos derecho, ambos mechones se cruzan debajo de su barbilla justo arriba de sus pechos, es una mujer delgada de alrededor de 30 años, piel clara y ojos verdes.

"Mizukage-sama" dijeron los ninjas de kiri inclinándose ante mei.

"Averiguaron de donde venían esas presencias que se sintieron hace rato" pregunto mei con seriedad.

"Mizukage-sama precisamente de eso queríamos hablarle" dijo ao con seriedad.

Mei entonces noto la presencia de naruto, quedo en shock al ver que uno de los sujetos mas fuertes del continente estaba en su oficina, le dio una mirada dulce a ao pero esta mirada solo ocultaba su furia. Normalmente su debilidad son los hombres guapos, mas uno en plena adolescencia en un par de años la edad adulta, pero tratándose de la seguridad de su pueblo dejo eso de lado por el momento.

"Ao, Chojuro, anbus, díganme porque demonios uno de los hombres mas peligrosos del libro bingo esta aquí, en kirigakure, mas específicamente en mi oficina, y porque diablos tiene un cadáver en su hombro" pregunto mei con una sonrisa dulce pero con un aura maliciosa que envió escalofríos en la espina dorsal a todos los presentes excepto a naruto que ya se preparaba para escapar con kami no kosen de ser necesario.

"Lo que pasa mizukage-sama es que el es una de las presencias que se sentían en la costa" dijo chojuro con nerviosismo.

"Explícate chojuro" dijo la mizukage mas tranquila.

Antes de que chojuro pudiera responder naruto dejo el cadáver en el piso, quito la capa de akatsuki revelando a kisame.

"No hay manera…" murmuro mei en shock.

"Pero lo es" dijo naruto fríamente.

"Asi que tu fuiste quien lo mato eh" dijo mei mirando a naruto analíticamente, había escuchado muchos rumores sobre la fuerza del chico, también había visto su fuerza durante la película que hizo con koyuki pero ver que fue capaz de asesinar al ninja renegado mas fuerte de kiri demostraba que los rumores eran verdad, lo mas aterrador era que el chico se veía fresco como una lechuga pero la batalla tan solo había sido hace una hora.

"Ao lleven el cuerpo de kisame al hospital, quiero que confirmen si es el en realidad, aunque la capa de akatsuki lo confirma mas vale prevenir que lamentar, los demás pueden irse, tengo un par de cosas que me gustaría hablar con el en privado" ordeno mei mientras los demás la veian con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Mizukage-sama esta segura de esto" pregunto ao con preocupación.

"Nosotros podemos quedarnos a vigilar a este mizukage-sama" dijo uno de los anbu.

"Este tiene su nombre" dijo naruto dándole una mirada glacial al anbu.

"No se preocupen recuerden que sigo siendo el mizukage" dijo mei mientras los ninjas asentían y se iban.

"Asi que quieres hablar conmigo mizukage" pregunto naruto seriamente.

"Llámame mei, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte, porque mataste a kisame, hasta donde se por los rumores tu nunca haces nada sin ningún motivo" dijo mei con seriedad.

"Solo digamos que su organización es una amenaza para mi, simplemente me encargaba de una amenaza en mi lista" dijo naruto simplemente.

"Sabes probablemente los exámenes del cuerpo de kisame tardaran un poco, porque no me hablas un poco de ti" pregunto mei mientras sacaba una botella de sake de uno de los cajones del escritorio."Gustas" pregunto mientras le ofrecía sake a naruto.

"Personalmente prefiero la cerveza o el tequila pero bueno" dijo naruto encogiéndose en hombros mientras mei le daba un pequeño bazo con sake.

Durante el siguiente par de horas naruto y mei estuvieron charlando tranquilamente, mei llevaba un rato viendo con lujuria a naruto cosa que lo incomodo un poco.

**Advertencia: Escena de sexo**

Mei se levanto de silla mientras naruto hacia lo mismo.

"Naruto se que lo que te pediré sonara raro pero de verdad lo necesito" dijo mei con lujuria.

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto naruto inocentemente.

"Quiero que me cojas hasta el cansancio" dijo mei con una sonrisa seductora mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de naruto.

"NANII" grito naruto en shock.

"Se que suena raro pero lo necesito, llevo mucho tiempo sin sexo y de verdad tengo muchas gana" dijo mei con lujuria.

"Estas segura" dijo naruto mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

Mei tomo el rostro de naruto entre sus manos mientras lo besaba con furia, naruto correspondió al beso con fuerza. naruto entonces procede a recogerla. Mei envuelve instintivamente sus piernas alrededor de él.

Naruto se mueve y empuja mei contra una pared. Mei gimió ante la sensación del beso, mei abrió ligeramente la boca iniciando un duelo de lenguas. Después de varios minutos de exploración que se separaron los labios para respirar. Naruto recostó a mei en el escritorio.

Él se inclina y se la lleva en otro apasionado beso. Rompiendo el beso, él arrastra suavemente besos por su cuello y luego a sus pechos. Mei gemía en éxtasis.

"Naruto-kun, chúpalos por favor" gimió mei mientras naruto sonreía.

"Como quieras mizukage-sama" rio naruto mientras mei dejaba caer su vestido revelando sus exuberantes pechos y su estomago, entre besos naruto llego a los pechos de mei, comenzó a chupar uno de ellos mientras masajeaba el otro con su mano.

"Ohhhh naruto-kun por favor no te detengas" pidió mei mientras naruto aumentaba la intensidad de las carisias.

"Ahhh si naruto-kun sigue jugando con mis tetas, son todas tuyas" dijo mei mientras naruto mordía sus pezones, fue descendiendo entre besos a la parte inferior de su estomago, la despojo del vestido.

Sonrió al notar que mei ya estaba mojada.

"Oh naruto-kun como mizukage te exijo que me folles" ordeno mei entre jadeos.

"Como quieras mizukage-sama" ordeno mei ganando una sonrisa burlona de naruto, naruto desabrocho sus pantalones dejando ver su enorme pene, mei jadeo ante semejante herramienta, naruto froto suavemente su pene en su entrada.

"Oh dios naruto-kun, que enorme es, nada mal para un niño, por favor métela" pidió mei mientras naruto metía su polla lentamente, una vez dentro comenzó a bombearla lentamente mientras ambos gemían.

"_Oh dios, la segunda vez es casi tan buena como la primera_" pensó naruto loco de placer.

"Naruto-kun basta de juego y dame bien fuerte" exigió mei mientras naruto reía antes de comenzar a embestirla con fuerza.

"Oh dios SIIIIIIIIIII naruto-kun esto es increíble, ahhhhhhhhhh voy a cuidar bien de ti" grito mei loca de placer, este niño sin duda tenia la pasión que un joven debería tener.

"Mei eres increíble" murmuro naruto mientras masajeaba uno de sus pechos.

Mei se aferraba a los lados del escritorio mientras gritaba ante el placer que le daba naruto. Sintio que estaba por llegar al orgasmo.

"Ahhhhhhh naruto-kun, ya casi llego mi amor no te detengas" pidió mei pero naruto saco su pene.

"Mei levántate y date vuelta" ordeno naruto mientras mei hacia un puchero pero asintió e hizo lo indicado. Naruto le inclina sobre el escritorio dejándola con los codos sobre la mesa.

Neruto metió una vez mas su pene en su entrada haciéndola dar un grito salvaje. Una mano que sostiene el hombro y la otra en la cadera le mete aún más saña que antes. Mei se sentía en el cielo.

"OHHHHHHHHHH SI ASI NARUTO ME VENGO" grito mei con lujuria mientras naruto aumentaba las embestidas.

"Oh dios mei esto es increíble" ambos estaban cerca del limite, mei aferro sus piernas a su cintura, ambos estaban locos de placer.

"_Maldito mocoso después de esto no podre moverme bien en unos días, eres un semental naruto-kun_" pensó mei con lujuria.

"Mei me vengo" grito naruto.

"Yo también naruto-kun" gimió mei.

Ambos se desplomaron sobre la mesa.

"Naruto-kun que era increíble" dijo con una sonrisa mientras ajusta su posición provocando un gemido de naruto ya que aun estaban conectados. "Es tu primera vez" pregunto mei jadeando.

"La segunda" murmuro naruto mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mei.

"Oh la segunda eh, que honor ser la segunda pequeño" dijo mei con una risita.

"Bueno no es todos los días puedo decir que me folle a una diosa" dijo naruto mientras mei se sonrojaba.

"Naruto-kun, date vuelta" pidió mei mientras naruto asiente. Mei se posiciono en su pene de naruto mientras gemía.

"Ahhhhhhhh kami si, eres el mejor" grito mei.

"Tu tampoco te quedas atras" dijo naruto mientras mei comenzaba a montarlo.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhh si siiiiiii naruto-kun dame bien fuerte" ronroneo mei mientras rebotaba de arriba abajo, el sonido de piel chocando con piel resonaba en la habitacion.

"Ahhhhhh mei si seguimos asi no te podrás mover en dias" dijo naruto entre gemidos.

Mei no podía dejar de darle la razón pero el placer que sentía hacia que valiera la pena.

"Naruto-kun no me importa si sigue follandome" pidió mei mientras naruto la tomaba de la cintura aumentando las embestidas.

"NARUTO"

"MEI"

Gritaron ambos mientras llegaban al climax, mei callo sobre naruto mientras naruto la envolvía en sus brazos.

"Sabes que debemos mantener esto en secreto verdad" pregunto mei.

"Lo se" murmuro naruto mientras mei le daba un beso en la mejilla.

"Aun no terminamos verdad" pregunto mei con una sonrisa seductora.

"Claro que no" dijo naruto antes de sentarse en la silla de mei, esta se sentó a horcajadas sobre naruto.

"Dame la cogida de mi vida naruto-kun" pidió mei mientras le daba besos en el cuello a naruto.

"Como pidas mizukage-sama" dijo naruto mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

Durante el resto de la tarde los gritos, gemidos, el sonido de piel chocando con piel y las alabanzas a los libros icha-icha resonaron en la habitación.

**Fin de la escena**

**Escondite de naruto**

**Dos días después**

Naruto apareció en un destello amarillo en el escondite, llevaba una sonrisa tonta en su cara y llevaba un maletín con dinero en sus manos.

"Tardaste demasiado sabes" dijo kisame sentado en el sofá viendo la tele en la lacrima-vision, llevaba una playera blanca prestada por naruto y una lata de refresco en su mano.

"Ehhh hubo dificultades técnicas" dijo naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras le daba el maletín a kisame.

Kisame miro analíticamente a naruto, noto los chupetones que tenia en el cuello, la sonrisa tonta y las bragas de mujer que iban colgando en su cinturón. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

"Hahaha me alegra de que hayas divertido mocoso, jaja pero ahora la duda es a donde ire para que tobi no me encuentre" pregunto kisame.

Naruto desvió la mirada durante unos segundos, abría regresado antes de no ser porque mei lo encerró en su departamento y no lo dejo salir hasta hoy en la mañana, había valido la pena su cautiverio, se alegraba de que no buscaba una relación seria.

"Podrías ir a earth-land" dijo naruto simplemente.

"Porque iría ahi" pregunto kisame con curiosidad.

"El continente elemental y earth-land no conviven mucho será muy difícil que alguien te encuentre ahí, yo viví ahí casi toda mi vida y konoha nunca tuvo la mas remota pista de mi existencia" dijo naruto mientras los ojos de kisame se abrían como platos.

"Suena interesante mocoso, bien ire ahí" dijo kisame mientras naruto asentía.

**Esta historia continuara…..**

**Asi termina el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado, les recomiendo mi otro fic la luz de los olvidados, por favor dejen sus opiniones y comentarios de verdad serán apreciados, a los que han leído mi fic, me han comentado, aconsejado y apoyado también se los agradezco.**

**Próximo Capitulo: Enemigo numero 1, pein se prepara.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo Catorce**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de ninguno de los animes o técnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen. Habrá una escena de sexo pero aclaro que sigue sin ser harem. Por ser un capitulo especial hoy no mostrare los sueños de naruto.**

**Enemigo numero uno, pein se prepara**

**Una semana después de la muerte de kisame**

**Ubicación Desconocida**

Ha pasado una semana desde que naruto ayudo a kisame a fingir su muerte, este había tomado un barco desde nami no kuni en dirección a earth-land, naturalmente las naciones shinobi y los akatsuki no quedaron muy tranquilos al respecto, para todos era muy obvio que los objetivos de naruto eran los akatsuki.

Actualmente los akatsuki se encuentran en una reunión de emergencia.

"Esto es malo, ese chico ya mato a 3 de los nuestros, deberíamos acabar con el de una vez por todas" dijo sasori.

"Estoy de acuerdo con sasori-dana, es evidente que ese mocoso nos esta desafiando, mato a orochimaru porque posiblemente sabia que era un ex miembro de nuestra organización, mato a hidan y kakuzu porque trataron de reclutarlo y mato a kisame probablemente para debilitarnos, deberían dejarnos ir tras el y demostrarle el poder de mi arte hahahahaha" dijo deidara con una risa.

"**Realmente pienso que es mala idea**" dijo zetsu negro.

"Si, además no es alguien fácil de encontrar, ya tiene bastante que le perdí la pista" agrego zetsu blanco.

Pein estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, era bastante obvio para el que naruto uchiha tenia algo contra los akatsuki y lo que buscaba era eliminarlos, normalmente no le habría preocupado en lo mas mínimo ya que después de todo nada puede contra el poder de un dios, pero el problema era que no solo el mocoso era el nieto de madara, un hombre que en su momento fue considerado un dios entre los hombres, sino que además se las arreglo para matar a 3 de los akatsuki mas fuertes por su cuenta sin romper a sudar, sabia que no podía darse el lujo de subestimarlo, además de que estaba empezando a dudar seriamente de la identidad de madara, si el fuera madara después de todo posiblemente el habría entrenado personalmente al niño para unirlo al akatsuki y hacer sus planes mas fáciles, pero madara aunque hizo lo imposible para no demostrarlo era muy obvio que estaba tan sorprendido como el por la aparición de naruto, algo olía muy mal aquí.

"Tobi ira a matarlo porque tobi es un buen chico" dijo tobi con su voz infantil.

"Por dios tobi que no puedes decir otra cosa" grito deidara con enojo.

"Pein que debemos hacer" pregunto konan.

Pein se quedo pensativo durante unos minutos antes de suspirar.

"Zetsu, quiero que te encargues de hacer que la información de mi ubicación llegue a manos de naruto uchiha, solo de naruto uchiha, me encargare personalmente de el, no importa que tan fuerte sea, nada puede contra el poder de un dios, por lo que se es un hombre que disfruta de las batallas, no hay forma de que conocer mi ubicación no lo atraiga" dijo pein con voz gélida.

"Hai líder-sama" dijo zetsu antes de desaparecer.

"Tobi también se va" dijo tobi con voz infantil antes de desaparecer.

"Es una lastima que no me haya enfrentado a nartuto uchiha, habría sido una magnifica marioneta para agregar a mi colección" dijo sasori desapareciendo.

"Hmm perece que aun no entiende dana que el arte es una explosión" murmuro deidara con decepción mientras desaparecía.

Konan y pein se quedaron solos en un silencio incomodo.

"Nagato estas seguro de que es buena idea, en tu estado actual pelear contra ese chico te dejaría en muy malas condiciones" dijo konan con preocupación.

"Soy muy consciente de ello konan, pero es la única forma de eliminar esa amenaza, sabes muy bien que ninguno de los miembros de akatsuki restantes tienen oportunidad contra el a excepción de madara y yo" dijo pein con frialdad.

"Entonces porque madara no se hace cargo de el, es su nieto después de todo, es responsabilidad suya" dijo konan con enojo.

"Hmm, estoy de acuerdo pero no es como que me queden muchas opciones" murmuro pein antes de desaparecer.

"_Nagato tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto_" pensó konan antes de desaparecer junto a nagato.

**Horas después**

**Ubicación desconocida**

Obito se dirigía a la ubicación de Adán con la intención de informarle de los planes de nagato, francamente el mismo estaba en shock por la forma en que decidió manejar la situación, pensó que probablemente enviaría a deidara y sasori para matarlo pero el hecho de encargarse el mismo tenia que reconocer que era un movimiento inteligente.

No era un secreto para el que personas como madara, hashirama y naruto eran mas guerreros que ninjas, un ninja es alguien con grandes capacidades para ocultar sus emociones, estratega por naturaleza, frio, calculador y que mata a su oponente rápidamente y sin dejar evidencias en las sombras. Pero por lo que le conto Adán esos tres eran del tipo de personas que e preferían la diversión a la hora de una batalla, disfrutaban pelear con personas poderosas y poner aprueba sus limites, naruto si se enteraba de que el líder de akatsuki estaba en amegakure no dudaría en ir hacia allá solo para pelear con el, incluso Adán a pesar de dar prioridad a sus planes nunca decía que no a una batalla emocionante.

Entro a la habitación de su líder y se inclino respetuosamente.

"Adan-sama" dijo óbito.

"Que sucede obito" pregunto Adán con voz fría.

"Naruto Uchiha mato a otro akatsuki, mato a kisame hoshigaki" dijo óbito mientras los ojos de Adán se abrían ligeramente.

"Hmm interesante, parece que las cosas se han complicado, que hará nagato" pregunto Adán.

"Ordeno a zetsu de hacer llegar su ubicación al mocoso para atraerlo y encargarse de el personalmente" dijo óbito seriamente.

Los ojos de adan se abrieron ligeramente antes de comenzar a reir con locura.

"Hahahahahahahaha nagato no es tan imbécil como pensaba, es un movimiento inteligente, si ese mocoso es igual a madara o a mi tenlo por seguro que ira a amegakure solamente para pelear con nagato" rio Adán.

"Como quiere que proceda Adán-sama" pregunto óbito con curiosidad.

"Dejaremos que nagato lo haga a su manera, pero cuando termine de pelear con el, cuando tenga oportunidad toma mis ojos de nagato y acaba con ese mocoso" ordeno Adán mientras óbito asentía.

"Le aseguro que no fallare Adán-sama" dijo óbito antes de irse con su kamui.

"Hahahahahaha que tonto eres óbito, incluso con el kamui dudo que puedas contra naruto, pero como sea serás una pieza clave para su caída, quien mate al nieto de madara seré yo" rio Adán oscuramente. "Sera muy riesgoso pero si todo sale bien no solo obtendré los poderes senju y uchiha en estado puro sino que también encontrare las técnicas que madara junto durante su vida" murmuro Adán antes de volver a dormir.

**Iwagakure no sato**

Onoki miraba la información frente a el sobándose la cabeza, realmente la aparición de naruto uchiha había sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza para todo el continente shinobi, según el informe el mocoso ahora estaba tras los akatsuki, lo peor de todo el ya había matado a tres, eso sin contar a orochimaru que era un ex miembro de la organización, normalmente no le preocuparía en absoluto pero desconocía hasta que punto el chico tenia la intención de aniquilar a akatsuki, su pueblo había tenido muchos tratos con la organización y le preocupaba que el mocoso tratara de iniciar algo en su contra también.

No ayudaba en nada que sus ninjas habían tenido varios enfrentamientos con el joven y si bien agradecía que no había matado a nadie el odio de sus hombres solo había aumentado, tenían toda la intención de matar al que ellos ven como el yondaime hokage, ya que el verdadero es un kage atacarlo les traería problemas políticos ellos querían desahogarse con lo mas parecido a el.

Lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada ya que el mismo lo había puesto en el libro bingo.

"Me estoy haciendo viejo para esta mierda" murmuro con enojo onoki.

Sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

"Tsuchikage-sama como le va" pregunto kitsuchi entrando por la puerta.

"Kitsuchi, en momentos como este realmente considero la idea de tener un sucesor" dijo onoki con resignación.

"Hmm sin duda ya lo necesita" murmuro kitsuchi de acuerdo con su lider.

"Hmm como sea tengo una misión muy importante para ti kitsuchi" dijo onoki con seriedad.

"Que es tsuchikage-sama" pregunto kitsuchi con seriedad.

"Quiero que comandes un pelotón y vallas a buscar pistas sobre naruto uchiha" dijo onoki sombríamente mientras los ojos de kitsuchi se abrían como platos.

"Viejo estas seguro de esto, no has escuchado las historias sobre el, tu mismo dijiste que atacarlo seria un suicidio, ese tipo es incluso peor que el yondaime hokage" dijo kitsuchi en shock.

"Se muy bien lo que dije pero no me queda otra salida, además yo no dije que tuvieran que enfrentarle, es solo una tapadera para calmar a nuestros ninjas, es muy obvio que no descansaran hasta ver a ese hombre muerto o que comprendan que no tiene sentido desafiarlo, lo que ocurra primero, la misión es solamente hacer que parezca que hacemos algo, créeme que ya me eh enfrentado al abuelo de ese chico junto a muu-sama, si ese chico es siquiera una pequeña parte de lo que es su abuelo créeme que tendríamos un enemigo demasiado fuerte, lo que menos quiero es tener un enemigo de ese nivel pero tal parece que esos tontos que no pueden dejar morir su odio no lo entienden" dijo onoki con frialdad.

"Bien tsuchikage-sama iré a prepararme para la mision" dijo kitsuchi antes de salir de la oficina.

**Kumogakure no sato**

El yondaime raikage A miraba la información frente a el con una mirada pensativa en su rostro, cuando se entero de la existencia de la organización akatsuki y lo que buscaban rápidamente entro en pánico, sabia muy bien que akatsuki atacaría su pueblo con toda su fuerza ya que no solo tienen dos jinchurikis sino que ambos tienen un dominio total sobre sus bijuu.

Naturalmente había usado gran parte de sus espías para averiguar mas sobre la organización pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, ahora se enteraba de que naruto uchiha ya había matado a tres miembros de la organización y por si fuera poco los desafiaba abiertamente.

Para muchos ninjas eso seria por mucho un suicidio horrible pero no para ese hombre, el no solo mato a dos ninjas que hasta ahora eran considerados inmortales sin esfuerzo alguno sino que también había matado al infame kirigakure no kaijin el cual era considerado un bijuu sin cola por su cuenta.

Una parte de el se sentía aliviado porque akatsuki había perdido 3 poderosos miembros de su organización pero aun asi debía prepararse para lo peor.

"Darui, Shii" grito A.

"Raikage-sama" dijeron los dos mencionado inclinándose ante su jefe.

"Quiero que todos nuestros ninjas preparen los refugios de emergencia y que se preparen para cualquier ataque, también quiero que ustedes este preparados para cualquier ataque de akatsuki" ordeno el raikage.

"Cree que el akatsuki nos ataque" pregunto shii.

"No lo se pero mas vale estar preparados, también quiero que tengas a nuestros espías tratando de ubicar el paraderos de los akatsuki" dijo A.

**Konoha no sato**

El yondaime hokage, Senju Minato no era un hombre feliz, ya había pasado tiempo desde que el daimyo amenazo a danzou, las cosas habían ido regular dentro de lo que cabe, con el daimyo presionando contantemente a danzou y a los civiles había logrado recuperar gran parte del poder que le había sido arrebatado al lado shinobi.

Sabia que danzou y los civiles no se quedarían de brazos cruzados pero no es que pudieran hacer mucho después de todo danzou sin su raíz no puede hacer mucho, gracias a su respaldo que tiene con los otros viejos no puede evitar por el momento que raíz sea reformada pero ya se ocuparía de ello.

Su vida personal no iba también, algunos de sus amigos ya le dirigían la palabra pero muchos de ellos aun lo veían con decepción, no podía culparlos después de todo incluso el mismo aun no se perdonaba por lo que había hecho.

Hace una semana le habia firmado el divorcio a kushina la cual actualmente vive en el compuesto senju, ella y mikoto se habían hecho muy amigas en los últimos tiempos, ahora el vivía en un departamento sencillo ya que no le gustaba algo demasiado ostentoso.

Su relación con sus hijos había mejorado un poco dentro de lo que cabe, por lo menos ya no lo veían con esa mirada triste como antes, ambos habían ido en un viaje de 3 años con jiraiya, tsunade y shizune para prepararse para enfrentar a la recientemente famosa organización akatsuki, una organización de ninjas clase S que tiene como objetivo capturar a los 9 bijuu para motivos desconocidos.

Pensando en esa organización no podía evitar sentir preocupación por la situación de su hijo naruto, había escuchado muchos rumores sobre su guerra contra el akatsuki, después de todo asesinar a 3 miembros de la organización y a orochimaru que es un ex miembro era una evidente declaración de guerra al grupo, a pesar de estar preocupado algo le decía que estaría bien, después de todo por mucho que le cueste aceptarlo el titulo del ninja mas poderoso del continente ya no le pertenece a el, ahora le pertenece a naruto.

Muchas de las cosas que el logro sin esforzarse el no las habría podido hacer sin arriesgar su vida.

Con esos pensamientos en mente regreso a enfrentar a su máximo nemesis, el papeleo.

**Sunagakure no sato**

Actualmente gaara veía la carta que le enviaba naruto con mirada inexpresiva, había escuchado de akatsuki por palabras de naruto pero los rumores que se expandieron como pólvora por el continente de su guerra con akatsuki eran mucho mas informativos, no podía evitar preocuparse por su amigo al enfrentar a una organización de ese calibre por su cuenta pero sabia lo poderoso que era y dudaba que algo le pasara.

Con ese pensamiento regreso a su entrenamiento, tenia mucho trabajo que hacer si quería convertirse en kazekage.

**Kirigakure no sato**

La godaime mizukage, Mei Terumi, veía la información frente a ella con los ojos muy abiertos, cuando se entero de que naruto mato a kisame ella ignoraba por completo que ya habia matado antes a otros dos akatsuki, era muy obvio considerando su acciones recientes era muy obvio que su objetivo era dicha organización.

No podía evitar sentir preocupación por naruto, a pesar de que su relación solo fue un sexo increíble ella sabia muy bien que dicha organización era demasiado poderosa, de hecho aun tenia sus sospechas de que akatsuki estaba detrás del genjutsu que controlo a yagura, pero no podía hacer mucho, después de todo no se sabia mucho de la organización y además de sus objetivos eran un completo misterio.

"Ao, quiero que nuestros espías estén muy atentos a los movimientos de akatsuki, aun no sabemos si ellos controlaban a yagura y no quiero ninguna sorpresa por parte de ellos" ordeno mei mientras ao asentía.

"Hai mizukage-sama" dijo ao antes de desaparecer en un shunshin.

**Amegakure no sato**

Pein miraba desde su torre su pueblo con una mirada inexpresiva, el recuerdo de cómo había matado a hanzo y tomo el control del pueblo aun seguía fresco en su mente. El mismo hombre cuya traición provoco la muerte de su mejor amigo yahiko. Pero todo ese odio terminaría cuando completara sus planes y el mundo conociera su dolor, eso traería la paz.

Pero aun había un obstáculo que se había convertido en una piedrita en sus zapatos que tenia que ser eliminado, Naruto Uchiha, el hombre que pensó en reclutar ahora era la amenaza mas grande para completar sus planes, pero el era paciente, lo atraería hacia el para terminar las cosas de una vez por todas.

"Nagato" dijo una voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"Que sucede konan" pregunto pein viendo a su única amiga en el mundo.

"Nagato, debes descansar, tu sabes mejor que nadie que Naruto Uchiha no será un oponente fácil" dijo konan seriamente.

"Lo se muy bien, ¿ya preparaste el lugar donde pelearemos?" pregunto nagato (pein).

"Ya esta listo, es el mismo lugar donde pelearon los sannin contra hanzo" dijo konana.

"Perfecto, será un excelente escenario, también necesito que prepares **Eso**" dijo nagato oscuramente.

Los ojos de konan se abrieron como platos.

"Pero…. Nagato pensé que habías preparado eso en caso de que tuvieras que enfrentar a madara" tartamudeo konan en shock.

"Lo se pero si ese mocoso es igual de fuerte que madara entonces no puedo ser suave con el" dijo pein con frialdad.

Konan le dio una sonrisa que el no había visto en años.

"Eso quiere decir que…." Murmuro konan.

"Asi es konan llego el momento de hacer ese procedimiento" dijo nagato.

**Ubicación Desconocida**

**Tres días después**

Naruto se encontraba bebiendo tranquilamente en un bar en una ciudad portuaria, llevaba una capucha en su cabeza para ocultar su identidad. Bebía tranquilamente una cerveza como no lo había podido hacer en los últimos meses, realmente los malditos caza recompensas y sus fangirl no le daban ni la oportunidad de relajarse.

En omentos como este le daban ganas de regresar a earth-land ya que ahí por lo menos no era atacado abiertamente cuando estaba de paseo, pero no podía darse ese lujo ahora, tenia que detener a akatsuki caiga quien caiga.

Cuando kisame le enseño la información de los planes de akatsuki casi le da un paro cardiaco, no se le podía culpar, descubrir que akatsuki en pocas palabras planeaba fusionar a los 9 bijuu y poner al mundo en un genjutsu infinito era algo que a muchos los haría desmayarse, pensar que akatsuki seria tan tonto como para intentar despertar algo que no podía ser controlado era algo que casi hace que suelte su furia, se sorprendió al saber que akatsuki tenia un líder falso, pein, y un líder normal tobi.

No podía dejar de preguntarse cómo este tal pein tiene el rinnegan, era imposible despertarlo si no tenias los poderes uchiha-senju elite, hasta donde sabia pein no tenia esos poderes, tenia que investigar sobre ello cuanto antes.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un hombre encapuchado apareció frente a el, el hombre le entrego un sobre y desapareció hundiéndose en el piso.

"Que demonios" murmuro para si mismo antes de abrir el sobre.

"_Naruto Uchiha, debido a sus recientes ataques contra nuestra organización creo que usted y yo debemos arreglar esto de una vez por todas, si quiere terminar esto nos vemos en amegakure en la zona conocida como la cuna de los sannin"_

"_Atentamente: Pein el líder de akatsuki"_

"Hmm, asi que el líder falso quiere enfrentarme, bueno el sigue siendo un peligro, parece que tendré que ir a amegakure" murmuro con desgana. "Hahaha bueno tal parece que podre disfrutar de un buen baile" dijo naruto para si mismo.

**Con Zetsu**

Zetsu llego al escondite de tobi, se acerco tranquilamente hacia tobi con una mirada divertida en sus ojos.

"Le eh entregado la información a naruto uchiha, que harás ahora" pregunto zetsu blanco.

"Hmm muy obvio, esperare la oportunidad para cumplir las ordenes de Adán-sama, tengo curiosidad sobre quien ganara, naruto o pein" dijo óbito.

"**Probablemente será un encuentro interesante, es una lastima que nagato dependa demasiado de sus caminos, en su mejor momento era alguien aterrador**" dijo zetsu con diversión.

Poco sabían que los acontecimientos que ocurrirían en amegakure no sato quedarían en la historia del continente shinobi para siempre.

**Esta historia continuara….**

**Asi termina el capitulo de hoy, se que fue demasiado corto pero solo es un prologo para que se den una idea de los acontecimientos futuros, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en el próximo capitulo ocurrirán muchas cosas interesantes, también el viernes o el jueves publicare el próximo capitulo de la luz de los olvidados, en ambos fics me han preguntado mucho cuando habrá un reencuentro entre naruto y erza, les tengo buenas noticias, en ryu no arashi ya falta muy poco pero en la luz de los olvidados no será hasta los exámenes chunin. Por cierto a los que les interese escribir una idea que tengo pero no eh tenido oportunidad de escribir porque estoy enfocando en mis dos historias actuales les dejo la idea en mi perfil por si quieren escribir un fic sobre ella, el reto tiene el titulo de Naruto Dragneel: El nuevo rey dragon del infierno. A los que han comentado, leído y aconsejado mi historia se los agradezco.**

**Próximo Capitulo: Choque de titanes, Naruto vs Nagato. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo Quince**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de ninguno de los animes o técnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen. Habrá una escena de sexo pero aclaro que sigue sin ser harem. Por ser un capitulo especial hoy no mostrare los sueños de naruto.**

**Choque de titanes, Naruto vs Nagato**

**Ame no kuni: Cercanías de amegakure**

**4 días después**

Han pasado 4 días desde que naruto recibió la información del escondite de pein, se había preparado lo mejor posible para el peor de los casos. Una tierra maldita es la única frase que puede describir este país, estando ubicado en medio de 3 grandes naciones ninja, este país se ah convertido con el paso de los años en el campo de batalla entre las naciones shinobi, esto ah provocado que el país de la lluvia no solo haya sido teñido con la sangre de inocentes durante años sino que también ah provocado que su economía sea muy baja, las cosas han mejorado en los últimos años, su seguridad es tal que incluso las grandes naciones ninja no saben absolutamente nada de su estado actual.

Actualmente naruto iba en dirección al lugar donde en algún momento los 3 legendarios sannin fueron sometidos por hanzou, ahora ese lugar seria recordado por su duelo con el falso líder de akatsuki.

Naruto no podía dejar de suspirar mientras caminaba bajo la lluvia, sabia que pein seria un poderoso oponente, no tenia ni la menor idea de que clase de poder tendría, solo esperaba que su rinnegan no fuera en algo similar al de su abuelo de lo contrario el sabia muy bien que perdería la batalla, a pesar de esa remota posibilidad no podía evitar sentirse muy emocionado, hasta ahora en el continente elemental no había tenido la oportunidad de poner aprueba sus limites, le emocionaba la idea de pelear contra enemigos mas poderosos que el, desde que murió su abuelo hasta donde el sabia solo ryoku era la única persona que era igual o posiblemente mas poderoso que el.

Suspiro cuando noto que ya había llegado al lugar indicado, sin nada mas que hacer se sentó en una pequeña roca en espera de su oponente.

Poco sabia naruto que tendría un publico muy particular para su batalla.

**Equipo de espías 1**

Un equipo de ninjas de alrededor de 10 personas con bandas de iwa comandado por kitsuchi veía a naruto uchiha desde la distancia con unos poderosos binoculares.

Kitsuchi frunció el ceño ante la situación, el esperaba que no encontraran nada acerca de naruto uchiha cuando salieron de la aldea, pero cuando se enteraron de que el hombre iba en rumbo hacia amegakure sus hombres insistieron en ir hacia allá para matar de una vez por todas al **Yondaime Hokage**.

No podía evitar sentir irritación ante la estupidez de sus hombres, tanto les costaba entender que el mocoso y el yondaime no eran la misma persona, no tenia nada personal contra el niño y siendo honestos tampoco podía culpar a sus ninjas por sentir tanto odio por el hombre, después de todo durante la ultima guerra muchos de ellos habían visto morir a sus seres queridos a manos del yondaime.

"Maldita sea kitsuchi, que estamos esperando acabemos de una vez a ese mal nacido" grito un jounin al azar.

"Es cierto kitsuchi tenemos que acabar con el yondaime de una vez por todas" grito otro jounin.

"Es cierto muerte al yondaime" animo otro.

"SIIIIIIII MUERTE AL YONDAIME" rugieron todos.

"QUIEREN CALLARSE DE UNA VEZ IDIOTAS, SE LE ESTA OLVIDANDO QUE NO ESTAMOS TRATANDO CON EL YONDAIME POR EL AMOR DE KAMI, ESE MOCOSO NO ES EL YONDAIME ENTIEN DALO DE UNA PUTA VEZ, ESTAMOS TRATANDO CONTRA UN PELIGROSO NINJA CLASE SS CUYOS PODERES SON LOS SUFICIENTES PARA VENCER A UN KAGE CON FACILIDAD, TENEMOS QUE TENER EL MAXIMO CUIDADO, ESE MOCOSO TIENE LAS HABILIDADES SUFICIENTES PARA MATARLOS SIN SIQUIERA ESFORZARSE, NO DEJARE QUE MUERAN POR SU ODIO ESTUPIDO, SI ALGUNA VEZ VUELVO A ESCUCHAR QUE UNO DE USTEDES IDIOTAS VUELVE A LLAMAR AL MALDITO MOCOSO YONDAIME LES JURO QUE LOS MATO ENTENDIERON" grito kitsuchi ya harto de la situación mientras sus ninja lo veían con terror.

"Hai kitsuchi-sama" gritaron todos.

Kitsuchi suspiro mientras regresaba su vista hacia los binoculares, frunció el ceño cuando vio que naruto se sentaba en una roca como si estuviera esperando a alguien, se preguntaba que demonios quería en este lugar, sabia que amegakure era probablemente el lugar mas seguro del continente ya que en los últimos años todo espía que iba a ese lugar ya nunca regresaba.

**Equipo de espías 2**

Un equipo de espías de kirigakure no sato comandado por Ao veía desde una distancia segura con la ayuda de unos binoculares y el byakugan de ao como naruto uchiha estaba sentado tranquilamente en una piedra como esperando a alguien, habían escuchado rumores de que akatsuki estaba aquí y habían venido a confirmarlo.

**Equipo de espías 3**

Un pequeño grupo de espías comandados por Darui de kumo observaban a naruto uchiha con algo de preocupación, habían escuchado de sus espías que akatsuki estaba aquí y venían por ordenes del raikage para obtener la mayor información posible de la organización, pero el hecho de que naruto estaba aquí complicaba las cosas, conocían de primera mano los poderes del chico, aun peor se preguntaban que demonios hacia aquí.

**Equipo de espías 4**

Un equipo de ninjas de konoha compuesto por kakashi hatake, maito gai, yugao uzuki, kurenai yuhi, asuma sarutobi, tenzou y anko mitarashi observaban al hijo de su jefe con una mirada de shock. Habían venido originalmente hacia ame no kuni de paso ya que venían de una misión rango S, pero cuando escucharon en una de las ciudades pequeñas que naruto había estado rondando por ahí decidieron buscar la mayor información posible y de ser posible convencerlo de ir a konoha.

"No deberíamos tratar de hablar con el" pregunto kurenai seriamente.

"No, aun no, si te das cuenta es obvio que espera a alguien, debemos averiguar que negocios tiene en este lugar" dijo kakashi seriamente.

"Kakashi-senpai tiene razón, además no olviden que ese tipo no es un ninja normal, debemos evitar un enfrentamiento a toda costa" dijo yugao seriamente.

"Es una lastima yo quería poner aprueba mis llamas de la juventud" murmuro gai.

**De vuelta con naruto**

Naruto empezaba a impacientarse, pein ya había tardado demasiado y francamente comenzaba a aburrirse, estaba apunto de encender un habano cuando vio 6 figuras caminando hacia el, vio que todos eran personas diferentes pero todas tenían pelo naranja con perforaciones en varias partes del cuerpo, todos tenían ojos rinnegan.

Kisame le habia hablado de esta habilidad, según parece las seis personas frente a el eran cadáveres controlados por el pein original gracias a los piercings que tienen en el cuerpo. Era una de las mejores habilidades del rinnegan, en su opinión a pesar de que no sabia si el rinnegan de pein era suyo o le fue trasplantado el era un digno portador de este mismo.

"Asi que tu eres el famoso pein, tardaste demasiado sabes, realmente comenzaba a aburrirme" murmuro naruto con el ceño fruncido.

"Lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero ya es hora de que conozcas el verdadero poder del dolor" dijo pein (Tendo) con voz gélida.

"Genial ahora me enfrento a un maldito masoquista, porque no puedo tener enemigos normales" murmuro naruto con un puchero.

Los seis pein tenían una mirada de enojo ante el comentario pero decidieron no decir nada, tenían que calmarse de lo contrario solo cometerían errores.

"Hmm como sea, nos has dado mucho problemas Naruto Uchiha pero creo que ya es hora de que caigas, nada puede ante el poder de un dios, aun puedes rendirte si lo deseas" dijo tendo con frialdad.

"Hmm como si fuera a hacer eso" murmuro naruto sonriendo.

Pein (Shurado) se lanzo hacia el rubio sacando una hoja de metal de su cuerpo con la intención de atravesarlo.

Naruto se levanto de su asiento con una mirada aburrida, una gran cantidad de magia dragonslayer se formaba en su mano, activo su sharingan y movió las manos como si tuviera una espada, de sus manos salió una lanza hecha de ápidogos.

"**Arashiryu no chidori eizo**" murmuro naruto mientras cortaba en dos a shurado con la lanza del chidori.

Pein lo miró con algo de sorpresa.

"Tienes buenos trucos" dijo tendo mientras chikushodo se lanzaba hacia naruto haciendo sellos de mano, naruto siguió su ejemplo realizando sellos de mano a gran velocidad.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu**" gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Dos enormes nubes de humo rodearon el lugar revelando a dos aves. La primera era un ave con ojos rinnegan y un enorme pico. La segunda era un gran ave fénix con plumas rojas y algunas azules, estaba rodeada por una armadura de fuego.

"**Mocoso por que me has invocado y porque diablos peleas contra un usuario del rinnegan**" pregunto el fénix con curiosidad.

"Se lo explicare después jefe sora pero por el momento necesito que me ayude en esta batalla" dijo naruto seriamente.

"**Muy bien mocoso pero espero que me des una buena explicación cuando terminemos**" dijo sora mientras naruto asentía.

Ambas aves se enfrentaron el los cielos mientras naruto y chikushodo volvían a hacer sellos de mano a gran velocidad.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu**" gritaron ambos. Del lado de pein aparecieron un perro de tres cabezas, un buey, un rinoceronte y un camaleón, todos tenían ojos rinnegan. Del lado de naruto apareció raizen, el jefe del clan de los tigres y otro tigre naranja con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su ojo derecho.

"**Por fin me llamas para algo que vale la pena mocoso, pero como demonios ese tipo tiene el rinnegan**" pregunto raizen viendo hacia sus oponentes.

"**Hmm deben ser poderosos si nos has invocado a los dos**" murmuro el tigre naranda.

"Lo son **Raijin **pero yo tampoco ser porque lo tienen, les dare una explicación cuando terminemos" dijo naruto mientras raizen asentía y raijin sonreía con malicia.

"**Hahahahahaha por fin una batalla que vale la pena hahahhahahahaha**" grito raizen con alegría lanzándose hacia los animales de pein junto con raijin.

Las invocaciones iniciaran una increíble batalla, raijin peleaba con fiereza contra el camaleón, el buey y el rinoceronte. Raizen peleaba contra el perro de tres cabezas mientras sora tenia un duelo aéreo con el ave de pein.

La ave con el rinnegan llevaba a chikushodo en su lomo mientras naruto iba en el lomo de sora, chikushodo comenzó a lanzar huevos explosivos mientras sora esquivaba los ataques con hábiles maniobras.

"Hmm parece que tendremos que demostrar de lo que estamos hechos jefe sora" dijo naruto mientras sora asentía.

Naruto preparo una de las habilidades que hacían a los contratos legendarios tan diferentes de los demás. Puso sus manos en la cabeza de sora dejando fluir su poder mágico de viento en el cuerpo de sora, al mismo tiempo sora concentro su chakra en su pico provocando que una energía blanca y roja se formara.

"**Rugido celestial del fénix dragon**" gritaron ambos mientras un poderoso rayo de fuego salía de la boca de sora impactando al ave del chikushodo.

Chikushodo se vio forzado a saltar de la cabeza de su ave para no quedar atrapado por la llamarada, el ave desapareció en una nube de humo.

Naruto sonrió ante su ataque de colaboración con sora, eso era lo que hizo en su momento a los contratos legendarios tan peligrosos, normalmente los contratos de invocación son solo usados por ninjas mientras que los magos usan espíritus celestiales pero los contratos legendarios se adaptan al tipo de energía de su invocador según sea el caso, mago o ninja, en su caso el puede usar dos por lo cual sus invocaciones pueden usar dos energías.

Raijin había derrotado a sus tres oponentes con relativa facilidad, ahora observaba los otros combates.

"**Hmm parece que sora aun sigue siendo tan fuerte como lo era en su juventud**" murmuro raijin para si mismo

Raizen se movia con gran velocidad esquivando las mordidas del perro mientras el lanzaba las suyas propias. En un descuido del perro raizen concentro una enorme cantidad de poder mágico en su hocico y grito.

"**Bomba del rey bestia**" rugio mientras una enorme bala de magia relámpago golpeaba al perro destruyéndolo por completo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Naruto aprovechando la conmoción apareció detrás de chikushodo.

"**Arashiryu no Raikiri**" grito naruto mientras atravesaba el pecho de chikushodo.

Naruto saco la mano de chikushodo el cual cayo al piso con un agujero en el pecho, uso su kamui para mandar el cuerpo a su dimensión de bolsillo.

"_Maldicion, tiene la misma habilidad que madara_" pensó tendo con algo de preocupación.

"Dos menos" murmuro naruto mientras desactivaba el raikiri.

Naruto levanto su mano mientras un circulo mágico se formaba, un rasengan comenzó a formarse pero el rasengan comenzó a ser rodeado por rayos amarillos, alrededor del rasengan se formaron unas cuchillas de relámpago dándole forma de shuriken, la técnica emitía un sonido muy similar al que emitía el chidori.

"Hahaha veamos como superas esto" rio naruto mientras lanzaba su técnica. "**Rairyuu no Rasenshuriken**" grito naruto mientras el shuriken se acercaba peligrosamente a tendo.

Gakido apareció frente a la técnica y comenzó a absorberla.

"_Hm masi que el es que absorbe los jutsu_" pensó naruto con irritación, el sabia mucho sobre el rinnegan ya que después de todo su abuelo lo poseía pero saber de el no disminuía lo problemático de sus habilidades.

"Hmm eso es todo" pregunto tendo.

Frunció el ceño cuando vio que naruto sonreía, el sonido de un chirrido llamo su atención. Vio con los ojos muy abiertos como un shuriken de viento similar al rairyuu no rasenshuriken se acercaba peligrosamente a el, jigokudo y ningendo.

"**Futon: Rasenshuriken**" grito otro naruto antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Pein vio que ese ataque era peligroso así que decidió actuar.

"**Shinra Tensei**" grito pein mientras el rasenshuriken se desintegraba a unos centímetros de tocarlo.

Naruto mantenía su rostro inexpresivo mientras tendo, gakido y ningendo se lanzaban al ataque. Jigokudo se acerco al cuerpo de shurado y invoco una estatua en forma de demonios la cual se trago a shurado.

Naruto usando reequipo saco ikazuchi no kiba justo a tiempo para bloquear un ataque de ningendo con una barra de metal negra.

¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG!

Naruto y gakido chocaban sus armas en un intento de matarse el uno al otro. Naruto hizo sellos de mano a una gran velocidad

"**Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu**" grito naruto mientras escupía una enorme bola de fuego que gakido absorbió.

"**Bansho Ten'in**" grito tenso extendía su mano hacia naruto el cual sintió como una fueza invisible lo atraía hacia tendo.

Shurado que habia sido restaurado por gakido preparo una cuchilla para matar a naruto. Naruto al instante entendió lo que planeaba y desapareció con kami no kosen.

"**Hiten mitsurugi ryu: Ryo Sou Sen**" grito naruto apareciendo frente a shurado, shurado callo al suelo hecho pedazos, naruto hizo un sello de mano. "**Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu**" grito naruto escupiendo una bola de fuego incinerando el cuerpo de shurado.

El rubio se cubrió de un corte de ningendo. "Veamos que tal lo haces contra esto" murmuro naruto mientras hacia sellos de mano.

"**Hyoton: Anillo de hielo**" grito naruto mientras de sus manos salía una corriente de viento helado en dirección a ningendo

El aire frio se congelo mientras el cuerpo de ningendo quedaba atrapado en un anillo de hielo. Gakido fue rápidamente a liberar a ningendo.

Naruto vio como tendo extendía sus manos hacia el con la intención de atraerlo hacia el, naruto salto justo a tiempo para evitarlo. Hizo sellos de mano a enorme velocidad antes de subir sus manos hacia arriba entrelazándolas.

"**Hyoton: Ejecución de Aurora**" grito naruto mientras bajaba sus brazos apuntando hacia enfrente disparando un rayo congelante. (**Tecnica de saint seiya**)

Tendo se preparaba para repeler el ataque pero vio con sorpresa que la técnica no iba hacia el, sino hacia jigokudo el cual recibió de lleno el ataque.

Tendo tuvo que alejarse de jigokudo ya que el aire frio paso muy cerca de el y comenzaba a congelarlo.

Cuando termino el ataque tendo vio con terror como jigokudo estaba congelado y con la piel palida, era muy obvio que estaba acabado, segundos después se rompió en hielo, la zona quedo completamente congelado y comenzó a nevar un poco.

"Faltan tres" dijo naruto mientras pein veía con asombro como la técnica de naruto había congelado en gran medida el campo de batalla.

Naruto miraba fríamente a pein antes de hacer un sello de mano.

"**Raiton: Rairyudan**" grito naruto mientras un dragon eléctrico se acercaba a pein, gakido interfirió absorbiendo el jutsu.

"Estas comenzando a fastidiarme" dijo naruto mirando a gakido antes de hacer un sello de mano.

"**Doton: Kaido Shoukutso**" grito naruto mientras varias rocas salían del piso atacando a los cuerpos de pein.

"**Shinra Tensei**" grito pein mientras las rocas eran despedazadas.

Naruto uso kami no kosen para aparecer atrás de ningendo con un rasengan el mano, se preparaba para golpearlo con este mismo cuando el ya odiado gakido apareció con la intencio de golpear a naruto.

Se vio forzado a deshacer su ataque para esquivar a gakido.

"_Maldita vista compartida_" pensó con enojo aunque tenia que aceptar que se estaba divirtiendo.

Naruto miraba a los pein con una mirada gélida.

"_Con que te gusta absorber mis técnicas eh maldito, bueno veamos que tal te gusta esto_" pensó naruto maliciosamente antes de que su parpados se hacían amarillos y sus niveles de chakra y poder mágico aumentaban a niveles inhumanos.

Comenzó a formar un rasengan en su mano, el rasengan comenzó a crecer y a crecer hasta volverse mucho mas grande que naruto.

Naruto se lanzo hacia gakido impactándolo con su jutsu.

"**Senpou: Cho Odama Rasengan**" grito naruto mientras gakido absorbía la técnica como naruto esperaba.

Tendo observaba con curiosidad como naruto impactaba el ataque contra jigokudo a sabiendas de que absorbería el ataque.

"Es inútil naruto uchiha, jamás podras contra el poder de un dios" dijo tendo monótonamente.

"Haa eso lo veremos" rio naruto mientras para sorpresa de tendo gakido comenzaba a petrificarse.

"Que demonios" murmuro tendo en shock.

"El senjutsu esta basado en energía natural, cuando alguien que no sabe como usarla o controlarla la usa se convierte en piedra, irónicamente su poder fue su perdición" dijo naruto mientras gakido terminaba de petrificarse.

Dio una poderosa patada a gakido haciéndolo pedazos.

"Ahora solo faltan dos" murmuro naruto antes de hacer sellos de mano. "**Katon: Goka Messhitsu**" grito naruto escupiendo un gran chorro de fuego.

"**Shinra Tensei**" grito tendo protegiéndose del poderoso jutsu de fuego. El fuego toco el campo de batalla congelado generando una nube de vapor.

Naruto hizo un sello de mano mientras agua empezaba a aparecer de la nada.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu**" grito naruto mientras un gran dragon de agua se abalanzaba mientras tendo lo miraba con intriga.

El jutsu iba en dirección a ningendo, tendo se preparaba para ayudar a su otro cuerpo pero de pronto un kage bunshin apareció golpeando el suelo.

"**Doton: Chidokaku**" grito naruto mientras una columna de tierra levantaba a ningendo, el dragon de agua se acercaba muy ápido.

Tendo se preparaba para ayudar a ningendo pero naruto no lo permitiría.

"**Raiton: Gian**" grito naruto mientras un rayo atacaba a tendo el cual tuvo que usar su shinra tensei para defenderse.

El dragon de agua golpeo a ningendo pero naruto no le dio descanso, hizo un sello de mano.

"**Futon: Atsugai**" grito naruto mientras escupía una esfera de aire comprimido que dejo a ningendo fuera de combate. "Ahora solo quedas tu" murmuro naruto mientras veía fijamente a tendo.

"Has llegado lejos, pero creo que es hora de terminar con esto" dijo tendo con frialdad mientras juntaba sus manos y una pequeña bola negra se formaba.

"Que demonios es eso" murmuro naruto para si mismo.

"Esta es una de mis técnicas mas poderosas, ahora conocerás el verdadero poder del dolor" dijo tendo antes soltar la bola negra la cual se elevo hasta el cielo. "**Chibaku Tensei**" grito tendo antes de que la esfera comenzó a atraer las rocas y la tierra hacia ella.

"Maldicion" gruño naruto mientras veía como enormes rocas y montañas cercanas eran atraídas hacia la técnica de tendo comenzando a formar una gigantesca bola. "_Si quedo atrapado en eso estoy jodido_" pensó naruto con algo de preocupación. "_Quería guardar esto para después pero parece que tendré que usarlo ahora_" pensó naruto antes de preparar una de sus técnicas mas poderosas.

Una bola negra y pequeña empezó a formarse en sus manos, tenia anillos a su alrededor y emitía un chakra colosal, naruto lanzo la esfera la cual fue atraída por el chibaku tensei.

"**Dai rasenringu**" grito naruto mientras el jutsu impactaba con la esfera del chibaku tensei.

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

Una gigantesca explosión cubrió el cielo, tendo y naruto se vieron obligados a cubrirse los ojos para que la explosión no los cegara. Rocas y una onda de choque volaron por todo el lugar. Tomo varios minutos para que la explosión cesara, una gran nube de humo cubría el lugar.

Cuando la nube de humo desapareció tendo y naruto se miraban fijamente, el chibaku tensei.

"Eres muy poderoso pein, hace mucho que no me sentía tan emocionado" dijo naruto con una sonrisa.

"Tu también, eres el primero en vencer a mis caminos, y ese ultimo ataque fue muy bueno" elogio tendo.

"Dai rasenringu es una técnica creada para destruir ciudades o bases, pero cuando vi que tu técnica atraía cualquier cosa hacia ella decidí arriesgarme a usarla para destruirla" dijo naruto con una sonrisa.

Tendo saco una barra negra de entre sus ropas y se lanzo al ataque, naruto bloqueo los cortes de tendo con su espada.

¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG!

Ambos oponentes luchaban por el dominio, naruto había logrado asestar varios cortes a tendo y esquivar a la vez los ataques de este mismo gracias a su sharingan, pero para su sorpresa tendo seguía como si nada.

"Veamos como superas esto" dijo naruto antes de hacer sellos de mano. "**Katon: Ryuen Hoka no jutsu**" grito naruto mientras escupía varias bolas de fuego en forma de dragones.

Tendo noto lo peligroso que era ese ataque.

"**Shinra Tensei**" grito tendo repeliendo la técnica.

"**Raiton: Tigres asesinos**" grito naruto mientras cinco grandes tigres se abalanzaron sobre tendo a una gran velocidad, naruto noto que tendo se tenso ligeramente.

Cuando los tigres estaban a un centímetro de tocar a tendo cuando en el ultimo momento uso su shinra tensei para repeler el jutsu.

"**Arashiryu no Yokugeki**" grito naruto mientras saltaba, en sus brazos una corriente de rayos blancos se genero.

Extendió sus brazos mientras la corriente ataco a tendo el cual en el ultimo segundo repelió el ataque.

"_Hmm, ya veo asi que cuando usa esa técnica una vez tiene un tiempo limite antes de poder volverla a usar, me pregunto cual será ese limite_" pensó naruto mientras preparaba su siguiente técnica.

"**Arashiryu no hoko**" grito naruto mientras escupía un rayo blanco que golpeo a tendo.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" grito tendo mientras su capa quedaba destruida.

"_Cinco segundos_" pensó naruto con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer con kami no kosen. "Has bailado bien pero ya es momento de terminar con esto" grito naruto mientras aparecía frente a tendo con un odama rasengan en mano.

"**Odama Rasengan**" grito naruto mientras chocaba su técnica en el estomago de tendo.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" grito tendo antes de chocar contra unos escombros.

Tendo no se volvió a levantar.

**Equipo de espías 1**

Los ninjas de iwa miraban la situación con los ojos muy abiertos, quedaron muy asustados cuando vieron a seis pein con ojos rinnegan, como todas las personas en el mundo shinobi habían escuchado historias sobre el legendario doujutsu el cual se creía un mito.

Esto complicaba las cosas ya que por si mismo el akatsuki era poderoso pero el hecho de que tuvieran en sus filas a unos ninja con el doujutsu legendario los hacia demasiado peligrosos. Pero por un lado si lograban conseguir que los ninja del rinnegan se unieran a iwa entonces el poder de su aldea se elevaría por los cielos.

Estaban apunto de interferir para persuadir al shinobi cuando los ninja comenzaron a pelear.

Solo podían observar con terror como naruto uchiha peleaba contra los seis pein en igualdad, mas de una ocasión se vieron obligados a escapar de la zona para evitar ser dañados por los poderosos jutsu de los peleadores y por las técnicas mágicas de naruto.

La pelea entre los pein y naruto era de proporciones legendarias, les aterraba la idea de pelear contra cualquiera de esos 2.

"Que demonios son esos tipos" grito un jounin al azar.

"Son monstruos" grito otro.

"Maldita sea, tenemos que esperar una oportunidad, tenemos que recuperar el cuerpo de ese sujeto" dijo kitsuchi mientras miraba a tendo.

**Equipo de espías 2**

Los ninjas de kiri veían con mucho miedo la pelea entre ambos titanes, primero pensaron que veían alucinaciones al ver como había 6 usuarios del rinnegan, pero después de que ao se cerciorara con su byakugan que no era un genjutsu no les quedo mas opción que creer.

Estaban en una situación difícil, por un lado como shinobis su deber era recuperar el cuerpo de alguno de los pein para obtener los secretos del rinnegan para usarlo para los fines de su aldea, pero por otro lado se estaba desarrollando una batalla entre monstruos, sabían que si se metían en la batalla morirían irremediablemente.

Observaron la batalla entre el hasta ahora desconocido líder de akatsuki y el famoso naruto uchiha, no podían dejar de sentir miedo ante el terrible poder de esos monstruos, esta batalla era de un nivel completamente diferente, quedaron muy asombrados cuando vieron que naruto podía usar hyoton el cual se supone que era exclusivo de su pueblo, varias ocasiones se vieron muy tentados a interferir en la batalla pero solo podían mirar.

Estaban apunto de interferir cuando vieron que naruto había matado a tendo pero su instinto los detuvo.

**Equipo de espías 4**

Los ninjas de konoha no podían creer lo que veían, primero veían seis usuarios del poderoso rinnegan, luego vieron la terrible batalla entre los pein contra el hijo de su jefe, por sus mentes pasaban posibilidades para recuperar algún cadáver de los pein. La oportunidad de que konoha obtenga ese doujutsu era demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar.

Quedaron impresionados cuando vieron que naruto podía usar hyoton, aun mas al ver las aterradoras técnicas que usaban los pein y naruto pero tenían que resistir el impulso de interferir.

Vieron como el cuerpo de tendo caía al piso.

"Rápido, tenemos que recuperar el cuerpo antes de que lo destruya" grito yugao sabiendo muy bien que los ancianos no tomarían nada bien que desperdiciaron la oportunidad de que konoha obtuviera el rinnegan.

"Espera yugao, tengo un mal presentimiento" dijo kakashi seriamente.

**Devuelta con naruto**

Naruto miraba con frialdad el cuerpo de tendo, realmente habían sido dignos oponentes pero al final habían caído, estaba apunto de destruir el cuerpo ya que sintió la presencia de muchos espías que probablemente querrían obtener el cuerpo, también tenia que ir a buscar al verdadero pein, pero el tendo comenzó a ser envuelto en varias hojas de papel y empezó a levitar.

Levanto la vista y vio con asombro a una mujer de pelo corto azul, ojos color ambar, piel palida, llevaba un piercing debajo del labio y una flor de papel en el pelo. Su atuendo consistía en un manto de akatsuki, una banda ninja de amegakure y unas botas de tacón alto.

La mujer flotaba encima de el con un par de alas hechas de papel.

"Quien eres tu" pregunto naruto con una mirada gélida.

"Yo soy konan de akatsuki, has llegado muy lejos, eres el primero en vencer a los seis caminos pero la verdadera pelea esta por comenzar" dijo konan con una mirada seria

Konan sello el cuerpo de tendo en un pergamino y saco otro enorme pergamino, lo desenrollo revelando unas formulas aparentemente muy complicadas de sello, saco un frasco de sangre y la tiro sobre el rollo.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu**" grito konan mientras una nube de humo envolvía la zona.

Cuando la nube se disipo apareció lo que parecía ser una maquina muy extraña, sobre ella estaba un hombre en evidente estado de debilidad de pelo rojo algo largo rojo que cubría uno de sus ojos, piel palida y ojos rinnegan, tenia varias barras negras enterradas en la espalda.

"Naruto Uchiha al fin nos conocemos personalmente" dijo el hombre frente a naruto.

"Asi que tu eres el verdadero pein eh tu nombre es…" pregunto naruto.

"Nagato, mi nombre es nagato" dijo nagato respondiendo la pregunta no hecha.

"Hmm, eres muy poderoso nagato, fuiste capaz de controlar seis cuerpos con tu rinnegan a pesar de tu estado de debilidad, no solo eso si no que todavía estas aquí dispuesto a bailar conmigo a pesar de tu estado, siendo honestos si tu eres asi de fuerte no quiero imaginarme que tan terrible es tobi" murmuro naruto con curiosidad.

"Hm masi que sabes sobre el, hay algo que quiero preguntarte" dijo nagato seriamente.

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto naruto.

"Tu debes saber a estas alturas que tobi se hace llamar madara, dime si es verdad que el es madara" pregunto nagato puesto que esa era una duda que llevaba tiempo pasando por su mente.

"No se cual sea la verdadera identidad de tobi pero te puedo asegurar que el no es mi abuelo, el madara que yo conozco nunca haría algo tan estúpido como revivir a una bestia contra la que no tiene oportunidad" dijo naruto seriamente mientras nagato lo veía con seriedad.

"No se como te enteraste de eso pero es un hecho de que ahora no puedo confiar en **madara**, mi objetivo original era usar el poder de los bijuu para crear un arma para sumir al mundo en el dolor para que de esa forma la gente se entendiera entre si y llevaría a la paz" dijo nagato mientras los ojos de naruto se abrían ante eso, sabia que nagato no era mala persona pero no se esperaba que buscara la paz. "Pero te eh estado observando por mucho tiempo, eh escuchado de tus hazañas y de tu forma de pelear por la gente que lo necesita, me recuerdas mucho a mi antiguo amigo Yahiko" dijo nagato mientras comenzaba a contarle a naruto la historia de su vida.

Naruto miraba con un nuevo respeto a nagato, su vida sin duda había sido un infierno, perdió a sus padres, a su perro, a su mejor amigo y por si fuera poco había visto la guerra siendo solo un niño.

"Sabes no se si puedo entender tu dolor, nadie debería haber pasado por lo que tu pasaste solo puedo decirte que mientras las personas tengan un motivo para vivir y luchar, mientras existan personas que pelen por proteger a los suyos tal vez la paz no sea imposible" dijo naruto mientras nagato sacaba con esfuerzo su mano y estrechaba la de naruto.

"Hahaha eres muy interesante mocoso, tal vez aun este a tiempo de corregir mi camino" rio nagato mientras le daba una mirada a konan. "Sin embargo espere demasiado esta batalla como para dejarte ganar tan fácil" dijo nagato mientras naruto daba una sonrisa salvaje.

Konan saco lo que parecía ser una vasija gigante, de entre la maquina de nagato saco una manguera la cual empezó a absorber chakra de la vasija el cual estaba alimentando a nagato.

"Que demonios es eso" pregunto naruto viendo a konan.

"El Gedo Mazou dejo demasiado debilitado a nagato, pero con el tiempo descubrimos que si con las el poder de jigokudo podía sanarlo absorbiendo una gran cantidad de chakra, nos tomo años preparar esto para enfrentar a tobi de ser necesario" dijo konan mientras naruto veía con fascinación como los musculos de nagato crecían y su chakra aumentaba, su piel recuperaba algo de color y se le veía mas fuerte.

Nagato retiro las barras en su espalda y se quito la maquina.

Konan le dio unas ropas las cuales se puso, ahora llevaba unos pantalones anbu negros, sandalias ninja negras y un manto negro.

"Bueno comencemos" dijo nagato seriamente.

"Hahhahahahahahaha esto será divertido" rio naruto antes de lanzarse hacia nagato.

Ambos oponentes se enfrascaron en una ruda pelea de taijutsu, poderosas ondas de choque resonaban por todo el lugar mientras nagato y naruto peleaban durante mas de una hora tratando de dominarse mutuamente.

Naruto tenia que reconocer el poder de nagato ahora recuperado, sin duda era el segundo oponente mas fuerte que había enfrentado, el primero sin duda era ryoku unos días antes de venir al continente, en ese momento a pesar de ser iguales en poder ryoku era muchísimo mas experimentado y al final naruto había perdido.

"**Bansho Ten'in**" grito nagato mientras naruto sentía que era atraído hacia nagato cuya cabeza se había transformado en una especie de dispositivo que estaba acumulando mucho chakra. "**Explosión laser**" grito nagato mientras disparaba un poderoso rayo laser.

Naruto desapareció con kami no kosen justo a tiempo para escapar de la técnica.

"**Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku**" grito naruto mientras escupía un colosal muro de fuego en dirección a nagato.

"**Shinra Tensei**" grito nagato repeliendo el jutsu.

Nagato extendió su brazo de cual salieron muchos misiles en dirección a naruto.

"**Energy-make: Flechas**" grito naruto mientras extendía el brazo y cientos de flechas a gran velocidad chocaban con los misiles de nagato provocando una gran explosión.

"**Shura no ko**" grito nagato mientras su brazo se transformaba en un cañón que disparo una energía morada.

"**Rairyuu no hoko**" grito naruto mientras disparaba de su boca un rugido eléctrico.

Ambas técnicas lucharon por el dominio, al final la técnica de naruto gano haciendo que nagato de un salto para evitar el rugido.

"**Arashiryu no rasenshuriken**" grito naruto mientras lanzaba su rasengan de dragonslayer a nagato.

"**Shinra Tensei**" grito nagato haciendo mas fuerte su técnica de lo que normalmente es para evitar el ataque.

Asi siguieron durante horas y horas hasta que ambos respiraban pesadamente viéndose fijamente el uno al otro.

"Creo que tenemos que terminar con esto" dijo naruto mientras nagato asentía.

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo nagato.

Estaban apunto de lanzarse el uno contra el otro cuando escucharon el sonido de alguien aplaudiendo.

Konan descendió del cielo y los tres voltearon a ver a hacia la persona que aplaudía, era ni mas ni menos que tobi, el cual estaba aplaudiendo con burla mientras veía con su único ojo sharingan hacia los tres.

"Magnifica batalla debo admitir, aunque nunca me imagine que tu nagato me traicionarías de todas las personas" dijo tobi con dolor fingido.

"Silencio madara o debo decir tobi, tu fuiste quien solamente nos usaste para tus propósitos" gruño nagato con furia.

"Bien bien admito que los use, que van a hacer al respecto" pregunto tobi riendo.

Naruto estaba apunto de lanzarse contra tobi pero fue detenido por konan la cual puso su mano en su hombro.

"Tranquilízate, el nos traiciono a nosotros, es nuestra responsabilidad encargarnos de el" dijo konan mientras nagato asentía.

"Hmm bien pero toma esto" dijo naruto mientras le daba un sello a nagato. "Es un sello de chakra, lo prepare en caso de que fueras mas fuerte de lo esperado, restaura tu chakra y acaba con el" dijo naruto mientras sacaba un sello para restaurar su propio poder.

"Bien" dijo nagato mientras restauraba la energía perdida durante la pelea.

"Asi que van a enfrentarme los dos que lindo" dijo tobi con sarcasmo.

"Maldito pagaras por la forma en que nos has usado" gruño konan.

"Hahahahahaha eso lo veremos tontos" rio tobi.

La lluvia se hizo mas fuerte de ser posible, el viento rugía y los truenos clamaban justicia, naruto se paro encima de una roca observando la batalla apunto de comenzar.

**Esta historia continuara….**

**Asi termina el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, a los que han comentado, leído y aconsejado mi fic se los agradezco, espero sus opiniones, criticas y consejos, de verdad serán apreciado. Hasta la próxima.**

**Próximo Capitulo: El poder de un demonio, Adán el demonio asesino de la oscuridad.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo Dieciséis**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de ninguno de los animes o técnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen.**

**Aclaraciones: Ya que se revelo que el nombre del hermano de rikudou es hamura a partir de ahora lo llamare asi.**

**El poder de un demonio, Adán el demonio asesino de la oscuridad.**

**Ame no kuni: Ubicación Desconocida**

Adán caminaba entre las sombras apoyándose en su bastón, su rostro no podía ser visto por lo oscuro de su castillo, junto a el iba zetsu el cual tenia una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

"Esta seguro de esto Adán-sama, cree que sea el momento" pregunto zetsu blanco.

"**Obito puede encargarse perfectamente de ese mocoso, dudo que sea necesaria su intervención**" dijo zetsu negro viendo a su líder.

"No zetsu, óbito no es rival para ese mocoso, conozco demasiado bien a madara y estoy seguro de que el entreno al limite al chico, probablemente tiene un nivel por lo menos comparable al de hashirama senju" dijo Adán mientras los ojos de zetsu se abrían como platos.

"Increíble" murmuro zetsu blanco con fascinación.

Llegaron a una habitación donde estaba ni mas ni menos que el gedo mazou, Adán se sentó en una silla, zetsu saco de una nevera un paquete de lo que parecía ser suero, lo conecto a unas maquinas que comenzaron a inyectar el suero en Adán.

"Ahhhhhh es el momento zetsu" ordeno Adán mientras zetsu asentía, ambas mitades blanco y negro se separaron, zetsu blanco se transformo en un liquido blanco el cual entro en el pecho de Adán, zetsu negro se transformo en una nube de energía negra y se combino con el cuerpo de Adán.

Adán sentía como su cuerpo se volvía un poco mas fuerte y como se sentía completo una vez mas. Se acerco a lo que parecía ser un baúl, de ese baúl saco lo que parecía ser un manto negro, varias armas y una armadura negra con detalles dorados, un par de alas demoniacas y un casco de demonio. (Imagínense una versión oscura y demoniaca de la armadura divina de seiya)

"Hahahahhaahha muy pronto mocoso, muy pronto caerás ante mi" rio Adán mientras se dirigía rumbo al campo de batalla.

**Equipo Iwa**

Los ninjas de iwa veían lo que posiblemente sea la batalla mas impresionante de sus vidas, quedaron estáticos cuando el verdadero pein apareció y se alió con naruto uchiha, la pelea que ambos tuvieron era de proporciones legendarias por decir lo menos, pensaron varias veces en interferir pero no eran tan estúpidos como para quedar atrapados en fuego cruzado, cuando ambos estaban por continuar con su batalla vieron con asombro como un hombre enmascarado aparecía ante ellos y los detenía, por lo que pudieron escuchar de la conversación el enmascarado era ni mas ni menos que el verdadero líder de akatsuki, ahora frente a ellos se desarrollaba la batalla de sus vidas.

**Equipo Kumo**

Los ninjas de kumo habían permanecido muy tranquilos dentro de lo que cabe durante el espionaje, se sorprendieron cuando el verdadero pein apareció y comenzó a tener una épica batalla con naruto, algunos de ellos ya sentían un dolor de cabeza venir cuando regresaran a kumo, sabían que cuando el raikage se enterara de esto probablemente querría pelear con estos dos, justo cuando las cosas no podían ponerse peor un hombre enmascarado según parece el líder de akatsuki apareció ante naruto, nagato y konan.

Ahora mismo veían otra batalla histórica.

**Equipo Kiri**

Los de kiri aun no salían del shock de los hechos que estaban presenciando, primero aparece el verdadero pein y comienza a tener una batalla con naruto uchiha, mas de una ocasión habían tenido que escapar para no ser alcanzados por los poderosos ataque de ambos hombres, la batalla duro horas pero ninguno parecía rendirse, después por si las cosas no pudieran empeorar apareció un enmascarado que se hacia llamar el verdadero líder de akatsuki.

Ao vio con su byakugan que el hombre tenia un ojo sharingan, casi le da un paro cardiaco ante eso.

Ahora veían una gran batalla en lo que quedaba del campo de batalla.

**Equipo Konoha**

Los de konoha veían de forma impasible la situación, habían sido testigos de primera mano del increíble poder de naruto que ya eran capaces de mantener la compostura, vieron como el verdadero pein peleaba con el hijo del yondaime y no podían dejar de quedar algo sorprendidos al ver que lo que antes era el campo de batalla ahora solo eran escombros y destrucción, si las cosas no fueran peor un hombre enmascarado apareció y comenzó a pelear con pein.

Kakashi vio que tenia un ojo sharingan y no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, el hombre emitía una sensación que se le hacia conocida.

**Con naruto**

Naruto veía con fascinación la batalla que veía ante sus ojos, nagato y konan sin duda hacían buen uso del trabajo en equipo, incluso tobi con su kamui había tenido serios problemas con ambos ya que había llevado la técnica al limite.

Durante todo este tiempo naruto noto que konan y nagato habían conducido a tobi a un gran lago en el cual estaban actualmente, nagato y konan estaban jadeando viendo fijamente a tobi el cual tenia su capa de akatsuki destruida y respiraba con dificultad.

"Hmm ustedes sin duda son molestos, eso hará que mi victoria sea satisfactoria cuando tenga tus ojos nagato" dijo tobi con frialdad.

"Esos ojos no te pertenecen maldito" dijo nagato mientras konan asentía.

"Hahahaha estas equivocado nagato, el que te dio esos ojos los quiere de regreso, es natural que los tome" dijo tobi mientras naruto frunció el ceño ante esa parte.

Los ojos de nagato y konan se abrieron como platos.

Konan se lanzo hacia tobi con sus alas de papel y rodeada de cientos de pedazos de papel, todos pasaron a través de tobi como si fuera un fantasma.

"_Trata de lanzar múltiples ataques para que no pueda materializarme jaja es astuta_" pensó tobi antes de tomar a konan por el cuello.

"Ahhhhhhh" gimió konan al sentir como tobi aplastaba su garganta, tobi activo su kamui para enviarla a su dimensión de bolsillo pero vio con terror como sus papeles tenían sellos explosivos.

"**Bansho Ten'in**" grito nagato atrayendo a konan hacia el antes de que tobi exploto.

La explosión termino revelando a tobi sin un brazo, sangrando profundamente y con su mascara destrozada del lado de su sharingan.

"Ese fue un ataque suicida pero nagato te salvo con el rinnegan, muy astutos" elogio tobi con el ceño fruncido en su único ojo.

"Este es tu fin tobi" gruño nagato mientras konan extendía su mano, lo que paso a continuación dejo en shock a tobi, los espías y a naruto, el agua se dividió en dos dejando ver un abismo hecho de innumerables cuadros de papel.

Konan flotaba en el aire gracias a sus alas de papel, nagato con su dominio de la gravedad y naruto con su magia de viento.

"Increíble" murmuro naruto mientras veía como tobi caía por el abismo. Tobi trato de escapar teletransportandose pero múltiples sellos explosivos se pegaron a su cuerpo, tobi cancelo su técnica para hacerse intangible evitando la explosión.

"No creas que estuvimos todo este tiempo contigo por gusto tobi, siempre supimos que tarde o temprano nos traicionarías asi que nos preparamos para ello, observamos tu técnica muchas veces y descubrimos que necesitas materializarte antes de teletransportarte, este proceso es mas lento que cuando absorbes a otros" dijo nagato friamente. "El plan era agotarte cuando recuperara mi cuerpo en su mejor momento mientras konan preparaba esta técnica para matarte" dijo nagato mientras tobi los miraba en shock.

"_Mierda, no puedo seguir teletransportandome, tuve que cancelar mi escape para hacerme intangible y escapar de ese ultimo ataque_" pensó tobi con irritación.

"Ademas solo puedes mantenerte intangible por 5 minutos" dijo konan con seriedad.

"_Increible, descubrieron los puntos débiles del kamui_" pensó naruto muy impresionado.

Tobi noto entonces que todos los pedazos de papel eran en realidad sellos explosivos.

"Mierda" rugio tobi al ver el problema en el que estaba, rápidamente destapo el otro lado de su mascara revelando otro sharingan.

"Esta explosión durara por lo menos 10 minutos" dijo konan antes activar la técnica.

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

Fue lo que resonó en el agua mientras tobi quedaba atrapado por la poderosa explosión.

"Que increíble tecnica" grito naruto en shock, pero gracias a su sharingan noto que algo estaba mal.

Konan estaba apunto de caer pero fue detenida por nagato.

"Usaste mucho chakra con esa técnica" dijo nagato mientras le transfería algo de su chakra a konan.

"Si, pero gracias a esto el debe estar….."

"Muerto" pregunto infantilmente una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos voltearon y vieron con terror a un tobi que había visto mejores días con la parte de su mascara de arriba destruida y con una mirada gélida.

Tobi estaba apunto de atravesar a konan con un tubo pero naruto apareció en un destello amarillo y bloqueo el ataque con ikazuchi no kiba.

"Imposible, simulamos esto varias veces, deberías estar muerto" dijo konan en shock.

"Una técnica prohibida llamada izanagi, a cambio de la visión de un ojo puedes conectar la realidad con una ilusión, es una técnica que solo los que poseen poderes uchiha y senju podemos usar" dijo tobi mientras su ojo izquierdo se cerraba.

"Haha asi que usaste esa técnica, una medida desesperada como para sacrificar un ojo, eso quiere decir que de alguna manera trasplantaste células senju en tu cuerpo para poder usar ese jutsu" dijo naruto con una mirada glacial.

"Jajaja no me sorprende que conozcas sobre la técnica, después de todo tu abuelo quiso perfeccionarla durante años pero valoraba demasiado sus ojos como para intentarlo" se burlo tobi mientras naruto fruncía el ceño.

"Como demonios sabes eso" pregunto naruto con enojo.

"Eso no importa. Lo importante es que mi jutsu me hace unico" dijo tobi mientras naruto comenzaba a reir.

"Hahahaha me parece increíble, sin duda eres único tobi, oh debería decir óbito uchiha" pregunto naruto con una risa mientras le daba una potente patada a tobi en el rostro mandándolo hacia atrás destrozando su mascara.

El rostro pertenecía a un hombre de pelo corto negro en punta, el lado izquierdo de su rostro estaba con cicatrices mientras el derecho era el de alguien de alrededor de 30 años.

Tobi miro a naruto en shock preguntándose como demonios sabia eso.

"¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?" pregunto tobi con rabia al ver que su identidad se había revelado.

**Equipo de konoha**

"OBITO" grito kakashi en shock mientras era contenido por los otros miembros del equipo para no saltar hacia el campo de batalla.

"Kakashi tienes que calmarte" grito asuma mientras sujetaba a kakashi.

"Pero como demonios óbito esta vivo, porque es el líder de akatsuki, porque no regreso a konoha" grito kakashi mientras veía fijamente a obito.

"No lo se kakashi" dijo gai seriamente.

"Cálmate kakashi yo tampoco lo se pero tenemos que seguir observando la situación para averiguarlo" gruño kurenai mientras los demás asentían.

"Bien hay que seguir observando" dijo tenzou.

"_Obito que demonios te ah pasado_" pensó kakashi con tristeza.

**Con naruto**

"Créeme que incluso para mi fue difícil averiguarlo, digamos que obtuve mucha información valiosa que me ayudo a descubrirlo, el hecho de que tu manipulaste al kyuubi para destruir konoha daba a entender que eres un uchiha, me infiltre en konoha y obtuve un registro de los uchihas muerto cuyos cuerpos no hayan sido recuperados y de los desaparecidos, los clanes de konoha son demasiado paranoicos con respecto a sus líneas de sangre, es natural que tengan un muy detallado registro en cuanto a eso" dijo naruto con burla mientras óbito lo miraba con furia. "Mi segunda pista la obtuve cuando nos encontramos por primera vez, tu chakra se parecía mucho al del ojo de hatake cuando nos vimos en nami no kuni, era demasiada coincidencia pero preferí investigar mas, la tercera la obtuve cuando me enfrente a kisame, fue un hueso duro de roer, tuve que usar genjutsu solo para hacerlo confesar antes de matarlo" mintió naruto mientras tobi lo veía con mas frialdad. "Me entere de que tu controlabas al mizukage e iniciaste la purga de líneas de sangre, para controlar a un bijuu o a un jinchuriki perfecto se necesita de un sharingan muy poderoso y de un genjutsu secreto que solo unos pocos conocían, no se como lo obtuviste pero no le tome importancia a eso, eso fue la pista que me permitió descubrir tu identidad también se de tu plan ojo de la luna" dijo naruto ganándose la curiosidad de óbito.

"A que te refieres" pregunto óbito.

"Simple, tu plan para dominar al mundo no tiene nada que ver con que debilites a kirigakure, incluso si en su momento fue la aldea con mas líneas de sangre no tiene importancia si tienes el poder del juubi, pudiste haberte deshecho de ellos mas adelante cuando fueras jinchuriki, eso me llevo a pensar que tenias algo personal contra kiri, con eso pude reducir la lista de sospechosos, tu eras el único uchiha que dio su ojo a un compañero y cuyo cadáver nunca fue recuperado, eras el único uchiha que parecía tener rencor contra kiri puesto que fueron los indirectos responsables de la muerte de la persona a la que mas amaste, Rin Nohara, tu compañera de equipo" dijo naruto mientras tobi aplaudía.

"Hahahaha eres muy listo mocoso, pensar que con tan pocas pistas descubriste mi identidad jajajajaja" rio tobi con diversión.

"Ahora solo me pregunto como sobreviviste" murmuro naruto mientras tobi reía.

"Me simpatizas mocoso, de cualquier manera ya no tiene sentido ocultarlo" murmuro óbito mientras naruto lo miraba con seriedad. "Todo empezó después de mis supuesta muerte, yo estaba preparado para morir pero fui salvado por zetsu, el me llevo a un lugar donde fui curado por un uchiha de **elite**" dijo óbito resaltando la palabra elite mientras los ojos de naruto se abrían. "El me salvo pero también me ayudo a comprender el infierno que es esta realidad, cuando fui a salvar a kakashi y a rin vi como kakashi la atravesaba con su chidori, eso me ayudo a ver la realidad y comencé a trabajar para el ayudándolo a completar el plan ojo de la luna hahahahahaha de hecho el rinnegan que tiene nagato le perteneció a ese uchiha" rio óbito mientras naruto tuvo que reprimir una cara de espanto ante lo que óbito estaba insinuando.

Nagato y konan se veían intrigado cuando naruto trato de reprimir una mueca de terror.

"Quien era ese uchiha" pregunto naruto con frialdad.

"Su nombre es….. uchi ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" óbito no pudo terminar de hablar porque de repente su cuerpo se paralizo y sentía un dolor inconmensurable que carcomía todo su ser.

"Que demonios" pregunto naruto al ver como óbito gritaba de dolor.

"Puedo presentarme solo obito" murmuro una voz desconocida.

Todos voltearon en la dirección de donde venia la voz, vieron a un anciano alto apoyado en un bastón con una cabeza de demonio hecha de oro y era cubierto por un manto negro. El anciano tenia piel palida, dos ojos sharingan y un cabello canoso y algo largo.

"¿Quién eres tu?" pregunto nagato viendo al hombre.

Naruto veía analíticamente al anciano, podía sentir el enorme poder que tenia, no lo demostraba pero estaba asustado, podía sentir chakra y magia dentro de esta persona, no solo eso, su presencia era demoniaca, cargada de odio y malicia, sus niveles de poder eran posiblemente mas grandes que los suyos, tenia que tener cuidado con este hombre.

"Adán-sama" murmuro óbito respirando con dificultad.

"Hahaha nagato, no te veía desde que eres un bebe, hahaha permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Adán Uchiha, el verdadero jefe detrás del plan ojo de la luna y el que te dio esos ojos" dijo Adán sombríamente mientras los ojos de konan, nagato y naruto se abrían como platos.

"No puede ser…." Murmuro naruto en shock.

Adán enfoco su mirada en naruto mirándolo calculadoramente, no pudo evitar sonreír, esta seria la batalla de su vida.

"Asi que tu eres el nieto de madara eh, hahaha puedo ver que al igual que el eres un tonto, lo siento mocoso pero tendré que matarte hahahahaha" rio Adán con malicia mientras que se acercaba a óbito.

"Adán-sama porque me hace esto" gimió óbito con dolor.

"Lo siento óbito pero ya no me eres útil" murmuro Adán con frialdad. "Sabia que esta técnica tarde o temprano me serviría, fue una fortuna que envié a zetsu a robársela a esa serpiente **Fushin Tensei**" grito adan mientras un aura negra cubría a Adán y a óbito.

Naruto, Nagato y konan veían con algo de nerviosismo lo que Adán estaba haciendo.

"Que va a hacer" pregunto óbito con una voz cargada de tristeza y traición.

"Usare mi versión de la técnica de orochimaru para tomar tu cuerpo hahaha, es el momento de que me agradezcas por haberte salvado obito" dijo Adán.

"Eso quiere decir que solo me utilizo" grito óbito con odio.

"Por supuesto que si, nunca tuve interés en usar el tsukuyomi infinito para gobernar el mundo, lo que quería en realidad era dominar el mundo pero te diré algo para que te vayas tranquilo, kirigakure nunca uso a tu noviecita, Rin Nohara como jicnhuriki como coincidencia, yo controle al Sandaime Mizukage para hacerlo, también hice que enviara a un pelotón de ninjas para contener al yondaime hokage, al no llegar a tiempo kakashi se vio obligado a matar a rin para proteger a konoha" confeso Adán mientras óbito lo miraba con furia.

"MALDITO ELLA NO TENIA LA CULPA DE NADA" rugió óbito con odio.

"Hahahahaha no lo recuerdas, óbito-chan, te enseñe que para controlar a las personas y hacer que hagan lo que tu quieres debes controlar su oscuridad, tu no la tenias así que tuve que crearla yo mismo para que trabajaras para mi" dijo Adán mientras que óbito sentía odio hacia Adán y hacia si mismo. "Ahora tomare tu cuerpo y lo usare para matar a naruto uchiha hahahaha, alégrate serás parte crucial de mis planes" dijo Adán riendo mientras la vista de óbito se volvía borrosa.

"_Rin-chan, eh sido un tonto, te eh fallado, naruto debes detener a Adán, tal vez tu si lo logres_" fue el ultimo pensamiento de óbito antes de que su mundo se volvió negro.

El aura negra que cubría a óbito y Adán había desaparecido, el cuerpo anciano de Adán estaba tirado en el piso, junto a el estaba un hombre alto joven de piel pálida con un solo ojo sharingan, vestía una armadura negra con detalles dorados, alas demoniacas y un casco de demonio, se podía ver que su pelo negro estaba atado en una cola baja que llegaba hasta su cintura, varios mechones caían sobre su rostro. Esta es la versión joven de Adán.

"Quien demonios es el" murmuro konan en shock.

"Esa fue la técnica de orochimaru" dijo nagato con frialdad.

"Tomo el cuerpo de óbito, ese tipo es el tal Adán rejuvenecido" gruño óbito con desprecio.

"Increíble, olvidaba lo que se sentía tener mis verdaderos poderes" murmuro Adán para si mismo antes de acercarse a su cuerpo anciano, se saco el ojo que antes perteneció a óbito y lo aplasto con sus manos, tomo los ojos de su cuerpo anciano y se los trasplanto.

"Maldito" gruño naruto con rabia al ver como Adán aplastaba el ojo de óbito, si bien no era un santo de su devoción era mas que obvio después de lo que acababa de suceder que solo fue victima de las manipulaciones de Adán.

"Haha estos ojos pertenecieron a mi hermano idiota, me servirán para recuperar mis ojos originales hahaha" dijo Adán viendo a nagato.

Los ojos de naruto se abrieron como platos, podía sentir el abominable poder de adan, si recuperaba su rinnegan no podrían vencerlo.

"Nagato, Konan aléjense de aquí" ordeno naruto viendo a los mencionados.

"De que estas hablando, este tipo es demasiado fuerte" dijo konan con preocupación.

"Naruto nosotros te ayudaremos" dijo nagato.

"NOOOOOOOO TIENEN QUE IRSE DE AQUÍ, SI ESE TIPO RECUPERA EL RINNEGAN ENTONCES ESTAREMOS REALMENTE JODIDOS" grito naruto mientras nagato y konan lo veían en shock cuando dijo eso, sabían que naruto era muy poderoso, si existía algo que lo alterara debía ser muy malo.

"Bien solamente no te mueras" gruño nagato mientras se alejaba de la zona junto con konan.

"Hahah muy listo mocoso, pones el rinnegan fuera de mi alcance, de esa manera me impides usar mi poder al máximo, bueno no importa, al menos podre matarte sin que nadie nos moleste luego ire tras de ellos, contigo muerto nadie puede detenerme" dijo Adán antes de elevar su chakra y su poder mágico. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" grito Adán mientras un aura negra lo rodeaba.

Un terremoto podía sentirse por toda la zona, los espías de las distintas aldeas se vieron forzados a escapar de la zona, solo los de konoha veían todo desde una distancia segura con un inconsciente kakashi, tuvieron que noquearlo porque quería saltar hacia la batalla cuando vio que Adán tomaba el cuerpo de óbito.

Enormes grietas se formaron alrededor de Adán mientras el piso se destrozaba, los cielos se oscurecieron, los truenos resonaban, el viento rugía y la lluvia se intensificaba, naruto tuvo que cubrirse los ojos por la corriente de aire que generaba el aterrador poder de Adán, el maldito tenia un poder simplemente ridículo, posiblemente comparable al de su abuelo, sabia que esta seria una dura batalla pero mientras Adán no recuperara su rinnegan tendría una oportunidad.

Después de minutos Adán finalmente dejo de expulsar su poder.

"Maravilloso, no ha disminuido" murmuro Adán con una sonrisa. Adán chasqueo los dedos y una enorme barrera de runas rodeo toda la zona.

"Que demonios" gruño naruto viendo las runas.

"Solo me aseguro de que no escapes, estas runas dictan que ninguno de los dos puede usar técnicas espacio tiempo, tampoco podemos salir hasta que uno de los dos muera" explico Adán mientras naruto fruncía el ceño, esto imitaba algunas de sus técnicas.

"Comencemos mocoso" gruño Adán mientras que para la sorpresa de naruto activaba el hiken pero también activo su EMS mientras que las llamas del hiken se volvían negras.

"Bailemos Adán" gruño naruto mientras activaba el hiken al igual que Adán activo su EMS volviendo negras sus llamas.

Ambos oponentes se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro en una feroz pelea de taijutsu, ondas de choque resonaban por toda la zona dejando una estela de fuego negro, naruto tenia que reconocer la habilidad de Adán en taijutsu, era muy fuerte y muy rápido, el apenas y le había dado unos golpes pero Adán ya le había hecho un daño considerable que de no ser por su curación ya le habría dado problemas.

Adán corrió hacia naruto dando una serie de puñetazos que naruto esquivaba con dificultad, en un descuido Adán dio un poderoso rodillazo en el estomago de naruto y un rodillazo en la espalda, después dio una patada en su pecho mandándolo a volar.

Naruto se recupero rápidamente y justo a tiempo para esquivar un puñetazo de Adán que increíblemente destrozo la enorme roca detrás suyo.

Adán trato de dar una patada con su pierna izquierda pero naruto lo bloqueo con la derecha, Adán trato de dar un puñetazo pero fue bloqueo por naruto, aprovechando la oportunidad naruto trato de golpear a Adán pero este bloqueo el golpe con su mano libre quedando ambos luchando por el dominio.

"Hmm, eres bueno niño" elogio Adán mientras trataba de dar un rodillazo a naruto pero naruto lo bloqueo con su pierna.

"Lo mismo digo" respondió naruto mientras al igual que Adán quiso dar un rodillazo pero adan bloqueo con su pierna el ataque, ambos estuvieron dando rodillazos y bloqueándolos generando andas de choque de fuego negro.

Adan queriendo variar un poco le dio un poderoso cabezazo a naruto.

"Ahhhhh" gimió naruto de dolor mientras era lanzado hacia atrás. En un estallido de velocidad Adán apareció frente a naruto y comenzó a dar una serie de golpes en su estomago.

Naruto gimió de dolor mientras escupía un poco de sangre, naruto bloqueo uno de los golpes de Adán, este trato de dar otro golpe con su mano libre pero naruto lo bloqueo, harto de ser usado como saco de boxeo comenzó a dar una serie de rodillazos en el estomago de Adán, después dio una fuerte patada en su rostro mandándolo a volar, Adán se estrello contra una roca.

Adán se recupero rápidamente y se lanzo hacia naruto dando una serie de puñetazos y patadas, naruto esquivaba los golpes de Adán con gran agilidad mientras a su vez trataba de golpearlo, este mismo esquivaba con agilidad los ataques de naruto, de no ser por su armadura muchos ataques de naruto lo habrían molestado, naruto por un lado tenia algunos moretones en el cuerpo producto de los golpes de Adán pero no se veían por sus ropas, sanaban al instante.

Adán lanzo un puñetazo al mismo tiempo que naruto provocando que ambos se golpearan al mismo tiempo, enfurecido Adán comenzó a golpear a naruto en el estomago, con gran agilidad le dio un rodillazo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y un rodillazo en el estomago, al mismo tiempo dio un codazo en la parte detrás de la cabeza.

Naruto enojado se lanzo contra Adán y dio una serie de puñetazos que Adán bloqueaba con dificultad, naruto logro dar una potente parada en el estomago provocando que Adán se encogiera de dolor, trato de dar un puñetazo pero Adán lo esquivo rápidamente dando un salto, naruto volteo justo a tiempo para ver como Adán aparecía detrás de el con su katon no yoroi de fuego negro desactivado.

"**Bramido del demonio de la oscuridad**" grito adan mientras escupía una ráfaga de energía oscura que golpeo a naruto.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" grito naruto al ser golpeado por semejante técnica.

Naruto respiraba con dificultad viendo con los ojos muy abiertos a Adan.

"No puede ser…" murmuro naruto en shock.

"Asi es, creo que no me presente correctamente al principio, soy Adán Uchiha el **Demonslayer **de la oscuridad" dijo Adán con una risa oscura mientras una energía oscura lo rodeada.

"Maldita sea esto complica las cosas" murmuro naruto con enojo, demonslayer eran casi inexistente pero eran muy poderosos.

"Hahahaha creo que es hora de llevar esto al siguiente nivel" rugió Adán mientras elevaba su poder niveles aterradores.

"Hmm, lo mismo digo" gruño naruto mientras activaba su arashiryu no yoroi elevando su poder mágico y su chakra.

"**Arashiryu no tekken**" grito naruto mientras su puño era rodeado por rayos blancos, naruto se lanzo hacia Adán.

"**Puño demoniaco del demonio de la oscuridad**" grito Adán mientras su puño era rodeado por una energía oscura, se lanzo contra naruto.

Los puños de ambos chocaron generando una esfera de energía que los rodeaba, ambos luchaban por el dominio pero por mas que se esforzaran termino en empate generando una poderosa explosión que dejo un cráter en el suelo.

Adan aun con la energía oscura rodeándolo trato de golpear a naruto dando múltiples golpes pero naruto con su arashiryu no yoroi bloqueaba los golpes de Adán.

Naruto le dio un golpe en el rostro a Adán haciendo que este gritara de dolor, le dio otro puñetazo con su brazo libre mandándolo a volar por los aires, usando su poder de tormenta floto en el aire yendo hacia Adán el cual flotaba gracias a su elemento oscuridad, en un estallido de velocidad naruto apareció frente a Adán y le dio una serie de golpes en el estomago y el rostro, dio un rodillazo en el rostro mandándolo a estrellarse contra el piso agrietando su armadura en el proceso.

(Aclaro que si algunos piensan que la capacidad de volar la copie de dragonball, no olviden que algún personaje de naruto y fairy tail ah demostrado capacidades para levitar, makarov floto aunque sea un poco en su pelea con jose, mavis ah demostrado que puede flotar un poco, erigor con su magia de viento y jellal con su tentai maho, también onoki puede hacerlo, porque naruto con su magia de tormenta que abarca el viento y el trueno y el agua podría, Adán con la oscuridad no es imposible)

Recuperándose rápidamente junto sus manos y una esfera de energía oscura se formo.

"**Esfera Demoniaca del demonio de la oscuridad**" grito Adán mientras lanzaba la esfera hacia naruto.

"**Bala de Trueno**" grito naruto mientras extendía las manos con las palmas abiertas lanzando una enorme bala hecha de relámpago. (Como la técnica de laxus pero es una sola bala gigante)

Ambas esferas chocaron generando una onda de energía hecha de trueno y oscuridad.

Adán apareció detrás de naruto y so sujeto por detrás.

"Que demonios" gruño naruto luchando por liberarse pero sus intentos eran inútiles.

"Hahaha veamos como sobrevives a esto" rio Adán mientras comenzaba a elevarse en el aire y cuando estaba lo suficientemente alto dio vuelta y comenzó a descender en picada.

Naruto vio con horror lo que Adán planeaba y rápidamente se preparo, a unos centímetros del piso Adán soltó a naruto y se elevo en el aire para evitar estrellarse.

Una nube de humo cubrió el lugar mientras un gigantesco cráter aparecía donde naruto se estrello.

Adán frunció el ceño cuando vio con su sharingan que las cosas no salieron como quería. La nube de polvo se despejo revelando a naruto con algunas heridas en la cabeza y la ropa destrozada dejando solo sus pantalones, botas y su collar, las heridas se cerraron rápidamente, Adán no tardo mucho en deducir lo que sucedía.

"Hahahahahaha ya veo, la piel de los dragones es legendaria por su poderosa resistencia, concentraste tu poder mágico en el ultimo momento en tu piel en un intento de usar esa capacidad ya que siendo un dragonslayer no es imposible para ti, por supuesto la fuerza y la altura con la que te lance fue grande, recibiste un daño considerable pero esa curación tuya te salvo o me equivoco" dijo Adán con una risa.

"Eres muy listo sabes" murmuro naruto con frialdad.

"Hmm como sea continuemos" dijo adan elevando su chakra y poder mágico provocando que el suelo tiemble y las piedras a su alrededor se eleven ligeramente.

Naruto floto en el aire usando su magia y comenzó a elevar su chakra y poder mágico provocando el mismo efecto que Adán pero un poco menor.

Ambos se miraban fijamente sin demostrar sus emociones.

Se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro tratando de golpearse el uno al otro, Adán lanzaba una serie de patadas que naruto bloqueaba con dificultad, tratando de aprovechar la oportunidad naruto lanzo una patada mientras bloqueaba una de Adán pero este la bloqueo con su brazo.

Continuaron asi durante horas.

Se separaron y volvieron a tratar de golpearse mutuamente, Adán tomo por los hombros a naruto y trato de dar una serie de rodillazos en el estomago de naruto pero este también lo tomo por los hombros y bloqueaba los rodillazos de Adán a la vez que trataba de dar los suyos.

Desde fuera de la barrera nagato y konan veían con asombro la batalla entre los dos titanes en el aire, poderosas ondas de choque resonaban por el lugar producto de los golpes, pero notaron que naruto había sufrió mas daños pero estos eran sanados constantemente por su curación mientras Adán tan solo tenia grietas en la armadura y unos raspones en el rostro.

"_Interesante_" pensó adan notando un grandioso descubrimiento con sus habilidades sensoriales.

A estas alturas ambos habían dejado una gran destrucción en todo el campo de batalla, ambos seguían tratando de golpearse y bloquearse. En un descuido adan dio una patada en el rostro de naruto pero naruto también dio un puñetazo en el rostro de adan.

Adan lanzo un rayo de energía oscura hacia naruto pero naruto contraataco con un rayo de su elemento tormenta.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Fue lo que resonó mientras ambos poderes impactaban y luchaban por el dominio, en el ultimo momento la técnica de naruto fue dominada por la de Adán provocando que este gritara de dolor.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" grito naruto mientras se estrellaba contra el suelo, eso realmente había dolido bastante.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha" rio Adán con locura mientras descendía en picada dando un puñetazo en el rostro de naruto. Naruto dio un golpe en el rostro a Adán mandándolo a volar.

"Basta de juego" grito naruto mientras activaba su Susano, para sorpresa de Adán este creció a un tamaño gigantesco y se estabilizo, este era el Susano perfecto. (Como el Susano perfecto de sasuke pero de tamaño gigante)

"Hahaha ahora si estamos hablando en serio mocoso" grito adan mientras activaba su propio Susano.

El Susano perfecto de Adán era diabólico por decir lo menos, al igual que el de naruto tenia cuatro brazos y dos espadas, tenia un rostro demoniaco con unas alas parecidas a las de un dragon.

Adán lanzo su espada contra naruto pero este con su espada bloqueo el ataque, una colosal onda de choque fue generada por el choque entre ambas espadas, ambos Susano comenzaron a atacarse literalmente haciendo mas ruinas el lugar donde peleaban, a pesar de todo ningún quería dejar de pelear.

Después de varios minutos Adán desactivo el Susano y comenzó a realizar sellos de mano.

"Genial ahora que demonios planea" murmuro naruto para si mismo.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu**" grito Adán mientras una nube de humo cubría el lugar.

La bestia que apareció dejo helado a naruto, era un gigantesco perro negro con tres cabezas, ojos rojos y tatuajes rojos en todo el cuerpo, el aura de malicia que emitía era simplemente asquerosa.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu**" grito naruto mientras invocaba a raizen.

Raizen se preguntaba que quería a naruto pero cuando vio a la bestia frente a el y a su dueño no pudo evitar sentir algo de miedo.

"**Adán, así que seguías vivo, tu también estas aquí cerberus**" gruño raizen con rabia reprimida.

"Hahahahaha a si que me recuerdas gatito, hahaha espero que la edad no te halla vuelto débil" rio Adán con diversión mientras el perro ahora identificado como cerberus gruñía.

"Los conoces" pregunto naruto con curiosidad sobre la cabeza de raizen.

"**Me temo que si, naruto este sujeto no es alguien con quien jugar, no se como sigue vivo pero es muy peligroso, en su momento el fue el igual de tu abuelo y de hashirama senju, lo peor de todo es que tiene el contrato maldito en su posesión**" gruño raizen mientras los ojos de naruto se abrían.

"¿Contrato maldito?" pregunto naruto con curiosidad.

"**Al igual que los contratos legendarios existen 10 contratos especiales conocidos como contratos malditos, estos a diferencia de nosotros que fuimos creados por rikudou-sama fueron creados por hamura y raiyuta, son literalmente la fusión entre bestias poderosas y demonios que escaparon del infierno, no son amigables y normalmente no les importa quien sea su invocador siempre y cuanto sea poderoso**" gruño raizen con frialdad mientras los ojos de naruto se abrían como platos.

"¿Hamura y raiyuta?" pregunto naruto con curiosidad.

"**Hay cosas que es mejor que permanezcan en el olvido, hamura y raiyuta son de ese tipo de cosas**" dijo raizen mientras naruto se limitaba a asentir.

"**Basta de charlas, hora de pelear**" gruñeron las cabezas de cerberus.

Adán volvió a activar sus sunano el cual protegía cerberus. Las cabezas de cerverus comenzaron a concentrar chakra de fuego en sus hocicos generando una gigantesca esfera de fuego.

"**Núcleo explosivo**" gritaron las cabezas de cerberus mientras lanzaban la gigantesca esfera de fuego, naruto hizo sellos de mano a gran velocidad.

"**Mokuton: Hobi no jutsu**" grito naruto mientras del suelo salía una cara de un ogro que los protegió del ataque, la cara se abrió revelando a raizen preparando su ataque.

"**Rugido del rey tigre**" grito raizen mientras una gran cantidad de chakra relámpago salía de su boca golpeando a raizen pero este vestía el Susano así que no le afecto.

Ambas bestias lucharon con fiereza mientras eran protegidas por sus respectivos invocadores, al final ambas estaban muy agotadas.

Cerberus lanzo un chorro de fuego pero fue bloqueado por un chorro de agua de naruto, este comenzó a hacer sellos a gran velocidad.

"**Mokuton: Hotei no jutsu**" grito naruto mientras varias manos de madera salian del piso y restringían a cerberus.

"Maldición" gruño Adán mientras una armadura de fuego negro envolvía al Susano quemando las manos de madera.

"**Rugido infernal**" gritaron las cabezas de cerberus lanzando tres chorros de fuego que raizen esquivo.

Marcas del senjutsu aparecieron en los parpados de naruto mientras hacia varios sellos de mano.

"**Senpo: Mokuton: Shin Susenju**" grito naruto mientras una estatua de madera con miles de manos aparecía, el tamaño de la estatua eclipsaba por mucho a cerberus, raizen desapareció por su seguridad.

"MIERDA" grito adan al ver lo que naruto planeaba.

"**Chojo Kebutsu**" grito naruto mientras los brazos de la estatua golpeaban al cerberus protegido por el Susano.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" grito adan mientras cerverus desaparecía y el Susano era destruido por la técnica, por si las cosas no pudieran empeorar, un cráter de tamaño colosal se formo en el piso literalmente rediseñando el paisaje.

Naruto respiraba con pesadez mientras el modo sennin desaparecía, eso consumió mucha de su energía, levanto la vista y vio con frialdad como Adán salía del cráter con su armadura destrozada y con una expresión de furia es su rostro.

"VOY A MATARTE MALDITO ENANO" grito Adán mientras partes de su piel se oscurecían, su pelo se volvía rojo y garras crecían en sus manos. "**Demon Force**" grito Adán mientras una enorme cantidad de poder mágico emergía de su cuerpo destrozando el suelo a su alrededor.

Naruto vio con horror como varios pilares de energía oscura salian del suelo producto del horrible poder de Adán, no pudo reaccionar incluso con su sharingan cuando Adán se lanzo contra el a velocidad segadora.

Adán dio un potente golpe en la barbilla de naruto enviándolo a volar a una supervelocidad, Adán apareció cerca de el y le dio un rodillazo en la espalda.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" fue el grito de naruto al sentir como sus huesos se rompían por los potentes golpes de Adán pero no pudo reaccionar porque Adán apareció encima suyo y dio una patada en su estomago que lo estrello con fuerza en el piso.

Adán volvió a aparecer a lado de naruto y con una patada lo levanto en el aire, floto a gran velocidad hacia naruto y dio otro rodillazo en su espalda y un codazo en su estomago.

Naruto grito de dolor pero ante de que pudiera hacer nada sintió como Adán lo tomaba por el cuelo y daba una serie de brutales golpes en su estomago y su rostro con su mano libre, de su boca salía un chorro de sangre, Adán le dio un puñetazo en la barbilla que lo elevo mas en el aire, Adán apareció arriba de el y le dio otra patada en la espalda mandándolo hacia el suelo.

Activo su Susano justo a tiempo para reducir el daño del impacto pero no tuvo tiempo para recuperarse porque Adán apareció junto a el comenzándolo a golpearlo nuevamente durante minutos, dio una ultima patada en su pecho que lo mando a estrellarse contra una montaña que increíblemente había sobrevivido a la batalla.

Naruto sangraba profundamente, sus huesos estaban completamente rotos y apenas y podía moverse, concentro la mayor cantidad de chakra que pudo en su cuerpo activando su curación que le tomo varios minutos dejarlo como nuevo.

"Hahahaha eso confirma mi teoría, eh descubierto el secreto de tu regeneración, mientras los daños sean menores puedes recuperarte a gran velocidad pero cuando son serios toma mas tiempo y una cantidad considerable de energía" dijo Adán mientras naruto gruñía al ver como la debilidad de su habilidad fue descubierta

"PAGARAS POR ESTO MALDITO" grito naruto mientras una enorme cantidad de poder mágico lo rodeaba y escamas comenzaban a cubrir su piel. "**Dragon force**" grito naruto mientras sus colmillos crecían y su cuerpo era cubierto por escamas.

Adán sintiendo el peligro comenzó a elevar su poder mágico al igual que naruto, el poder de ambos provoco un poderoso terremoto en toda la zona.

Naruto se lanzo hacia Adán y le dio un potente puñetazo en el rostro a Adán, este sangro profundamente pero resistió y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro a naruto mandándolo hacia atrás.

Adán apareció frente a naruto y lo tomo del rostro pero naruto le dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que Adán escupa sangre, naruto apareció detrás de Adán y lo tomo por las mano y empezó a patearlo en la espalda.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" grito Adán de dolor dio una voltereta y dio una serie de patadas a naruto haciendo que este lo suelte.

Adán disparo varias bolas de energía oscura que naruto esquivaba con dificultad, naruto apareció frente a Adán dándole un golpe en las costillas pero Adán respondió con un rodillazo en el estomago, naruto dio un golpe en el rostro de Adán mientras este le daba un rodillazo en las costillas, Adán le dio un cabezazo a Adán mientras naruto le daba un golpe en el estomago.

Continuaron asi durante horas hasta que comenzaron a agotarse, aterrizaron en el suelo desactivando el demon force y el dragon forcé, respiraban pesadamente y se veian fijamente.

"Eres muy fuerte Adán" elogio naruto mientras respiraba con dificultad.

"Lo mismo digo mocoso, es una lastima que estés contra mis planes abrías sido un excelente aliado" dijo Adán con decepción antes de concentrar las llamas negras del amaterasu en su brazo y mezclarlas con su oscuridad. "**Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuha**" grito Adán mientras el suelo temblaba y un enorme dragon negro hecho de una llama oscura se formaba en el brazo de Adán, dando un puñetazo el dragon se abalanzo hacia naruto. (Tecnica de yuyu hakusho pero un poco mas fuerte)

Naruto vio la peligrosidad de ese ataque y activo el Susano en su forma completa sin estabilizarlo, lo que sucedió a continuación dejo en shock a naruto, la técnica de Adán destruyo su Susano dejando solo un pequeño rastro de energía que lo protegió.

"Que increíble tecnica" murmuro naruto en shock.

"Hahaha asi que sobreviviste eh" murmuro Adán con diversión.

Naruto preparo una de sus técnicas mas poderosas.

"**Arashiryu no rasenshuriken**" grito naruto mientras lanzaba el rasengan a Adán.

Adán estiro uno de sus dedos y comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de poder mágico y con su ems vio que agrego el elemento yin-yang a la mezcla.

"**Cero Oscuras**" grito Adán mientras de su dedo salía una energía verde oscura que impacto con el rasengan de naruto provocando una gigantesca explosión. (Tecnica de bleach)

La nube de polvo generada por el impacto se disipo revelando a Adán preparando otra técnica.

"Veamos como superas esto mocoso **Enton: Gouka Mekkyaku**" grito Adán mientras escupía un enorme muro de fuego negro en dirección a naruto.

Naruto creo varios clones de sombra y de su dimensión mágica saco varios pergaminos gigantescos y frascos de tinta.

"**Fuka Hoin**" gritaron los clones al mismo tiempo mientras una gran cantidad de chakra salía de los pergaminos, el chakra envolvió al fuego sellándolo en los pergaminos.

"Estas comenzando a fastidiarme niño" gruño Adán antes de crear una pequeña bola de fuego en sus manos, podía sentir energía yin-yang en esa cosa. "Veamos como sobrevives a esto" gruño antes de que la bola comenzó a envolverlo y empezó a tomar forma de un humanoide gigantesco. "**Katon: Gigante de fuego**" grito Adán mientras el gigante comenzaba a atacar a naruto.

Naruto esquivaba los ataque con dificultad, el gigante extendió su mano y lanzo una poderosa llamarada de fuego.

"**Mizuryu no hoko**" grito naruto escupiendo un enorme chorro de agua que apenas y contrarresto el atraque del gigante. "**Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu**" grito naruto mientras un vortex de agua golpeaba al gigante pero para sorpresa de naruto las parte que extinguió el agua se reformaron.

"Hahahahaha es inútil, no importa que tan fuerte sea el jutsu de agua que uses, mi gigante seguirá reformándose" grito Adán riendo desde dentro del gigante, naruto tuvo que esquivar otra llamarada de fuego viendo al gigante con enojo.

Pasaron varios minutos así con naruto esquivando los ataques del gigante, noto que habia un núcleo en el pecho del gigante y decidió arriesgarse.

"**Tsunami del dragon de agua**" grito naruto mientras daba un puñetazo en el suelo del cual salió un enorme tsunami que golpeo por completo al gigante.

"Eres un necio" murmuro Adán mientras el gigante comenzaba a reformarse, pero frunció el ceño cuando naruto sonrió, en su mano comenzó a formarse una pequeña esfera negra.

"**Dai rasenringu**" grito naruto mientras lanzaba la esfera negra hacia el núcleo. "MUERE ADAN" grito naruto mientras la esfera golpeaba el núcleo provocando una inmensa explosión, naruto tuvo que escapar de la explosión mientras escuchaba los gritos de Adán.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" fue el ultimo grito de Adán antes de ser silenciado, la explosión duro minutos, naruto tuvo que cubrirse los ojos para no quedar segado.

Después de unos minutos la explosión se detuvo para revelar un gran cráter, se acerco y vio que no quedaba nada de adan.

"Todo termino" murmuro naruto respirando con pesadez pero frunció el ceño cuando vio que ya barrera no desaparecía.

"Crees que voy a morir con algo como eso" grito una voz.

Naruto busco el origen de la voz, miro hacia el cielo y vio a Adán con el cuerpo destruido, sin un brazo y una pierna.

"Imposible, no hay forma de que pudieras sobrevivir" gruño naruto en shock.

"Te lo diré porque vas a morir de todas formas, como muy probablemente sabes un demonslayer puede vivir mucho mas tiempo que un humano normal, pero en mi caso tengo una habilidad especial que me hace superior, puedo regenerarme sin importar que tipo de daño sufra, puedes arrancarme los brazos pero los volveré a recuperar" rio Adán mientras una energía negra lo rodeaba y estaba como nuevo. "Consume mucha energía pero al final vale la pena porque es mucho mas rápida que la tuya, solo atacando dos puntos específicos que no te dire puedes matarte hahahahaha" rio Adán con locura.

"_Maldición, esto es muy malo, tengo que encontrar esos puntos de lo contrario estaré perdido_" pensó naruto con preocupación.

"Veamos como superas esto ahora" grito Adán mientras juntaba las manos y concentraba un enorme poder mágico.

"Hmm acepto el reto" dijo naruto mientras elevaba su poder mágico y este tomaba forma de dragon.

"**Arte secreto: Remolino Diabólico del demonio de la oscuridad**" grito Adán mientras de sus manos lanzaba un remolino oscuro.

"**Bomba sagrada del dragon de la tormenta**" grito naruto mientras el dragon que lo rodeaba escupía una bomba hecha del elemento tormenta.

Ambas técnicas chocaron generando una enorme explosión, ambos peleadores se enfrascaron en una pelea de taijutsu, estaba agotados pero se negaban a caer.

"Creo que debo terminar con esto" gruño Adán mientras extendía la palma de su mano y lo que parecía ser un minisol de fuego negro y energía oscura se formaba.

Naruto junto las manos y formo una lanza hecha de chakra relámpago y yin-yang, la lanza era de tonalidad verdosa y emitía un sonido extraño.

Ambas técnicas emitían una sensación de poder enorme, si ambas impactaban el cataclismo seria colosal.

"**Explosión Solar del Infierno**" grito Adán lanzando su técnica a enorme velocidad.

"**Ransa deru reranpago**" grito naruto mientras lanzaba la lanza. (Técnica de bleach)

Ambas técnicas chocaron y lo que paso a continuación solo puede ser descrito como un infierno, una onda de choque de energía verde y oscura rodeo todo el lugar, el poder de ambas técnicas fue tal que naruto y Adán tuvieron que activar sus demon forcé y dragon forcé y usar el Susano para resistir la explosión que no pudieron esquivar.

La explosión no pudo ser contenida por la barrera así que esta quedo destruida por los ataques, cuando la explosión termino naruto y Adán estaba cubiertos de sangre y con sus cuerpo medio muertos, se miraban fijamente mientras flotaban en el aire, debajo de ellos estaba un enorme cráter, la lluvia se intensifico y los truenos rugían, los ninja de konoha que espiaban la batalla habían tenido que escapar con información muy urgente para su aldea.

"Eres un monstruo sabes" murmuro naruto con dificultad.

"Lo mismo digo, tu y yo no somos tan diferentes, porque no nos unimos y completamos el plan ojo de la luna, el mundo estaría a nuestros pies, no hay nadie en el continente shinobi que tenga oportunidad contra nosotros, en earth-land el único seria ryoku pero cuando recupere mi rinnegan el no será capaz de vencerme, piensa en tu padre, por su culpa tu vida fue de soledad, con mi ayuda podrías obtener venganza, naruto únete a mi y el mundo será nuestro" dijo adan extendiendo su mano hacia naruto.

"Hmm no tengo ningún interés en vengarme, mi vida no fue de soledad, incluso si eran pocos estaba mi abuelo y las pocas personas que eh conocido en las que puedo confiar, seria deshonrarlo si te hiciera caso" dijo naruto con convicción.

Para su sorpresa adan se convirtió en un muñeco de madera.

"_Mokuton bunshin_" pensó naruto en shock antes de mirar hacia arriba y vio a Adán con los dedos de ambas manos extendidos.

"Entonces muere **Doble Cero Oscuras**" grito adan lanzando los dos ceros hacia naruto.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" grito naruto al sentir como los dos ceros lo golpeaban, cayo dentro del cráter con todo su cuerpo lastimado brutalmente.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA GANE, FINALMENTE TE VENCI" grito Adán con locura mientras gritaba al cielo. "VISTE ESO MADARA, AHORA MI VENGANZA CONTRA TI ESTA COMPLETA WOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO" grito Adán al cielo pensando que naruto estaba muerto.

"_Maldición, es muy poderoso, mas de lo que yo soy, maldición maldición_" grito naruto en su mente con enojo e impotencia.

Se sentía muy débil.

Acabado.

Se detuvo por unos momentos a pensar en su vida, en su infancia con su abuelo, arashi, las misiones que hizo con ryoku, las personas que había ayudado.

Un recuerdo lo hizo sonreir.

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto y erza estaban en un bosque junto a un pequeño lago descansando del entrenamiento, naruto tenia una mirada pensativa mientras veía a erza, desde ayer estaba actuando muy fría cuando le dijo que tenia que irse y que la dejaría en fairy tail, ella pensó que la estaba abandonando.

"Vamos er-chan deja de ignorarme, entiende que es necesario seguir con mi entrenamiento, además harás muchos amigos en fairy tail" dijo naruto viendo a erza la cual desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido en su ojo.

"Puedes irte si quieres no es como que seamos nada ni nada, estas dejándome como si no fuera nada" gruño erza con enojo.

"Hagamos un trato, te quedaras en fairy tail, no se cuando ni como pero te prometo que en un futuro algún dia me uniré a fairy tail contigo" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras el ojo de erza lo veía muy abierto.

"Me lo prometes" pregunto erza con esperanza.

"Claro te lo prometo, nunca rompo mis promesas" dijo naruto sonriendo mientras erza se lanzaba sobre abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Gracias gracias" grito erza mientras que naruto se ponía azul y un mininaruto fantasma salía de su boca.

"Aire, aire, aire" suplico naruto mientras erza lo soltaba.

"Ehhhhhhhhh lo siento" murmuro erza con nerviosismo.

"A veces me pregunto como demonios eh sobrevivido estos meses contigo" murmuro naruto para si mismo mientras se recostaba en el piso pero sintió que aplastaba algo pastoso, se levanto y vio con sus ojos my abiertos que había aplastado el pastel de fresa de erza.

Volteo y vio a una erza muy enojada con un martillo gigante y una aura diabólica rodeándola, maldiciéndose por dejarla escoger armas de su bóveda comenzó a correr por su vida.

"Vuelve aquí cobarde" grito erza muy enojada persiguiéndolo.

"Nunca" grito naruto pero en un descuido resbalo y erza lo alcanzo.

"Toma esto" grito erza golpeándolo con el martillo mandándolo a volar por los cielos.

"EL EQUIPO ROCKET AH SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEZ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" grito antes de notar que se equivoco de línea. "QUIERO DECIR, NARUTO AH SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEZ AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" grito naruto antes de desaparecer y una estrellita blanca apareció en el cielo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"_Hahahaha que buenos tiempos_" pensó naruto con una risita antes de enfocarse en su situación. "_Hahahaha parece que no podre morir en paz, aun tengo que cumplir esa promesa_" pensó naruto antes de levantarse con una mirada llena de determinación. "_Adán te detendré y cumpliré mi promesa sin importa que_" pensó naruto elevando el poder que le quedaba, sus ojos empezaron a dolerle pero no le importo, sintió que su poder se elevaba, su visión mejoraba.

Saco un kunai y vio su reflejo lo que vio lo dejo en shock.

"_Esto es…_" pensó en shock antes de sonreír.

Adán estaba teniendo una pelea con nagato y konan, ninguno de los dos tuvo oportunidad contra el.

"Hahaha bueno nagato parece que es hora de tomar mis ojos, alégrate te matare primero y no tendrás que sufrir al ver morir a tu noviecita" rio Adán con humor antes de acercarse a nagato que estaba tirado al piso.

"Maldito" grito nagato mientras konan trataba de levantarse pero no podía.

"**Arashiryu no hoko**" grito una voz y Adán se vio obligado a esquivar el rugido.

Adán miro a naruto y no pudo evitar palidecer mas de lo que ya estaba, naruto estaba frente a el con una mirada llena de determinación, su cuerpo estaba gravemente herido pero no se mantenía firme, lo que lo dejo aterrado fueron sus ojos, ya no eran el ems, ahora eran purpuras con anillos, había despertado el legendario rinnegan.

"_Esto no puede ser, estaba seguro de que había muerto, porque tenia que despertar esos ojos ahora_" pensó Adán gruñendo con furia.

"Naruto" murmuraron nagato y konan.

"Adán, este es tu fin" gruño naruto antes de lanzarse contra Adán.

"Hmm tu no puedes detenerme mocoso, cuando acabe contigo me quedare con tus ojos, siempre es bueno tener un repuesto" murmuro Adán antes de apuntar hacia naruto. "**Cero Eclipse**" gruño Adán mientras un cero blanco y negro salía de sus dedos, era mucho mas fuerte que el cero oscuras.

"**Shinra Tensei**" grito naruto mientras repelía el ataque.

"Hmm viste tantas veces esa técnica contra nagato que la usas aun sin entrenamiento, haha nada mal" elogio Adán.

"**Arashiryu no Cero**" grito naruto mientras extendía el dedo y una energía blanca con truenos negros salía de sus manos.

"Imposible, copiaste mi cero y lo adaptaste a tu poder" gruño Adán apunto de esquivar el cero pero era demasiado rápido y el mismo estaba muy agotado y fue golpeado por el cero.

La explosión del cero fue enorme, Adán sentía como su cuerpo era completamente electrificado pero resistió.

Aprovecho la explosión para llevar a nagato y a konan lejos de ahí.

Volvió a donde estaba Adán con su kami no kosen, ahora que no estaba la barrera ya nada le impedía usarlo.

Adán había perdido el brazo y su cuerpo estaba medio destruido, una energía negro lo rodeo antes de volver a como estaba.

"No importa que tan poderoso seas niño, mi regeneración sigue siendo superior" dijo Adán con arrogancia mientras naruto lo miraba fríamente.

Estaba apunto de preparar otra técnica pero de pronto sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba.

"_Que demonios, su chakra esta fluctuando y su poder mágico se vuelve inestable_" pensó naruto viendo a Adán con sus nuevos ojos.

"Que me pasa" grito adan con miedo tratando de mover su cuerpo fallando miserablemente.

La mitad derecha de su rostro se transformo en ni mas ni menos que en rostro de óbito el cual tenia una mueca de determinación.

"NARUTO TIENES QUE GOLPEARLO EN EL CORAZON O EN EL CEREBRO, SON LAS UNICAS PARTES SUYAS QUE NO PUEDE REGENERAR, DEROTA A ADAN" grito óbito mientras naruto lo miraba con incredulidad.

"Tu…" murmuro naruto en shock.

"Se que cometí muchos errores, ahora me arrepiento, naruto no se si esta realidad valga la pena ser defendida pero si existen personas como tu tal vez lo valga" dijo óbito con una sonrisa.

"Gracias óbito" murmuro naruto con una sonrisa.

"MALDITO QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES, YO CONTROLO ESTE CUERPO TU NO ERES MAS QUE UN MALDITO TITERE SIN VALOR" grito Adán forzando la presencia de óbito a desaparecer.

"Cuento contigo naruto" fue lo ultimo que dijo óbito antes de regresar al cuerpo de Adán.

Naruto se lanzo contra Adán en un intento de golpearlo pero Adán usaba todas sus fuerzas para contrarrestarlo.

"Maldito crees que puedes vencerme, yo gobernare el mundo no eres mas que un insecto en mi camino" gruño Adán con furia mientras extendía su mano con la palma abierta.

"Jamás podrás derrotarme, no le dejare el mundo a alguien como tu" grito naruto creando su lanza de relámpago.

Adán estaba apunto de crear una explosión solar del infierno pero sintió que algo lo frenaba.

"_No te dejare Adán_" gruño óbito dentro de su mente.

"Maldito no interfieras" grito Adán tratando de callar la voz de óbito pero este usaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitarlo.

"MUERE ADANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN **Ransa deru reranpago**" grito naruto lanzando su técnica la cual impacto en el corazón de Adán.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" fueron los gritos de Adán mientras su cuerpo era destruido.

"**Rin-chan eh pagado por mis pecados, ahora puedo morir en paz, naruto, dejo todo en tus manos**" fueron los últimos pensamientos de óbito mientras sentía que la vida lo dejaba.

"_PRIMERO MADARA, AHORA SU MALDITO NIETO LOS MALDIGO A TODOS_" fueron los últimos pensamientos de Adán antes de morir de una vez por todas.

Naruto dio una ultima mirada al paisaje, todas las montañas a los alrededores habían sido destruidas y enormes cráteres adornaban el lugar.

"Jejeje, cuando el abuelo y el shodaime pelearon dejaron una destrucción de este calibre en el paisaje, hahahaha se enfrentaron en muchas ocasiones, me pregunto como diablos no se fueron a la quiebra por pagar daños a propiedad" murmuro naruto en broma antes de quedar inconsciente.

Su cuerpo cayo al piso pero antes de impactar fue atrapado por nagato y konan.

"Pensar que solo dos personas provocaron todo esto" murmuro konan aun en shock.

"Yo pensaba que era un dios pero esto es un nivel completamente diferente" murmuro nagato de acuerdo antes de llevarse a naruto a amegakure para que descanse.

Hoy era un dia que marcaria el mundo shinobi para siempre.

_**Naruto estaba en un lugar desconocido, estaba en lo que parecía ser una isla en medio del mar, el paisaje era hermoso, miro hacia el mar y vio a unos delfines jugando y a las aves cantar, las olas golpeaban un grupo de formaciones rocosas, se recostó sobre la arena mientras miraba el cielo.**_

"_**Bueno al menos estoy soñando con un lugar agradable" murmuro naruto para si mismo.**_

"_**Me alegro de que te guste Naru-chan, elegí un lugar a mi gusto para esta reunión" dijo una voz detrás suyo.**_

_**Su mirada se volvió fría y se levanto del suelo mirando hacia la voz en posición de batalla, nada lo preparo para lo que vio, la persona que le había hablado era ni mas ni menos que su madre, llevaba el pelo suelto y un kimono blanco hasta los tobillos.**_

"_**¿Mama?" pregunto naruto con los ojos muy abiertos.**_

"_**Asi es soy…" no pudo terminar porque naruto se lanzo hacia ella y la abrazo con fuerza.**_

"_**Mama, te extrañe…." Murmuro naruto entre lagrimas dejando ver su lado emocional, cosa muy rara en el.**_

"_**Tranquilo pequeño ya estoy aqui" dijo hitomi con una sonrisa maternal mientras abrazaba a su hijo.**_

_**Estuvieron asi unos minutos en un cómodo silencio hasta que naruto decidió hablar.**_

"_**¿Dónde estamos?" pregunto naruto con seriedad.**_

"_**Estamos en un lugar entre la vida y la muerte" dijo hitomi mientras naruto palidecía. "Jejjeje descuida no estas muerto ni nada por el estilo, te explicare todo en un momento pero hay algunas personas que quiero que veas" dijo hitomi mientras naruto suspiraba aliviado.**_

"_**¿Quienes?" pregunto naruto pero fue interrumpido por otra voz.**_

"_**Naruto, mírate te has convertido en todo un hombre" dijo una voz, naruto miro en dirección de la voz y vio a ni mas ni menos que su abuelo.**_

"_**JIJI" grito naruto mientras corría hacia madara el cual lo recibió con un abrazo paternal.**_

"_**Has crecido bien naruto, estoy muy orgulloso" dijo madara con una sonrisa mientras naruto reía.**_

"_**Hahaha si pero aun me falta para llegar a tu nivel pero ahora que tengo mis nuevos ojos estoy un paso mas cerca" dijo naruto sonriendo mientras madara asentía.**_

"_**las reuniones familiares son conmovedoras" dijo una voz con tono chillón.**_

"_**Cállate baka, compórtate con seriedad" regaño otra voz con tono frio.**_

"_**Por el amor de kami cuando se comportaran como hermanos" gruño otra voz con irritación.**_

_**Naruto volteo hacia las voces y vio algo que lo dejo con los ojos muy abiertos.**_

_**Eran los primeros hokages y mito uzumaki acompañados de tres figuras que dejaron en shock a naruto.**_

_**El primero lo reconoció fácilmente como el rikudou sennin, esos ojos anillados y el tercer ojo en su frente solo podía pertenecerle a el.**_

_**La segunda figura era una mujer de pelo rojo largo con la cara redonda, ojos purpuras y un kimono igual al de su madre, esta mujer es ni mas ni menos que Kiyomi Uzumaki.**_

_**La ultima figura lleno de temor su corazón, era una mujer alta con un abrigo blanco, pelo largo blanco y una figura digna de una diosa, dos cuernos cubrían su cabeza, tenia una katana en la boca, la presencia a su alrededor era simplemente aterradora, era mucho mas grande que la de Adán, era algo simplemente de otra dimensión, eclipsaba por mucho a la suya y era mas grande que la de rikudou.**_

"_**Mama dime que la bebida ya me esta afectando, dime que frente a mi no están el rikudou sennin, la abuela, los hokages, mito uzumaki y una mujer que tiene una presencia del tamaño del océano" murmuro naruto tratando de mantener la calma mientras todos lo veían con una gota detrás de la cabeza.**_

"_**No somos alucinaciones mocoso, permíteme presentarme mi nombre es hagormo otsutsuki, pero tu me conoces como el rikudou sennin" dijo hagoromo tranquilamente mientras madara y hitomi asentían.**_

_**Kiyomi se lanzo hacia naruto y lo abrazo con fuerza.**_

"_**Asi que tu eres el pequeño Naru-chan del que hitomi y madara tanto hablan, jejjejeje sin duda eres nieto nuestro te pareces mucho a madara cuando era adolescentie y tenia el pelo corto solo que en rubio datebayo" grito kiyomi con alegría mientras pellizcaba las mejillas de naruto.**_

"_**Ehhhhhhhhhhh mucho gusto abuela jeje" murmuro naruto con una risita, ahora sabia de donde saco el tic verbal que tantos años le costo controlar.**_

"_**Lamento arruinar el momento conmovedor pero creo que tenemos asuntos importantes que tratar" dijo tobirama tranquilamente.**_

"_**Tobirama dejalos ser, no interrumpas el momento feliz" reclamo hashirama con un puchero.**_

"_**Tu hermano tiene razón querido, creo que naruto necesita explicaciones" dijo mito a su marido.**_

_**Kaguya se acerco a naruto y lo miro con interés.**_

"_**Has crecido bastante naru-chan, no te veía desde que eran un bebe jajaja" dijo kaguya riendo.**_

"_**Ehhhhhhhh te conozco" pregunto naruto con curiosidad.**_

"_**Tal vez no me recuerdes puesto que eras tan solo un niño pero yo fui quien te dio ese collar que antes perteneció a hagoromo, mi nombre es kaguya otsutsuki, la madre de hagoromo pero tal vez tu me conozcas como el shinigami" dijo kaguya sonriendo mientras naruto la veía con incredulidad.**_

_**Estaba frente a la persona mas poderosa en existir, frente a la madre del rikudou sennin y la primera persona en usar chakra y magia, hizo lo que haría en una situación como esta.**_

"_**Kaguya-sama enfréntese a mi" grito naruto mientras señalaba kaguya.**_

_**Todos cayeron de espaldas con incredulidad mientras madara y hashirama sonreían con orgullo.**_

"_**Hahaha heredo nuestro espíritu de pelea eh madara" dijo hashirama con una sonrisa.**_

"_**Asi es hashirama" dijo madara con orgullo.**_

_**Después de recuperarse del shock hagoromo decidió que era hora de hablar de asuntos serios. **_

"_**Naruto la razón por la que te trajimos aquí es por el asunto de Adán, permíteme felicitarte, gracias a ti el mundo fue salvado" dijo hagoromo extendiendo su mano hacia naruto.**_

"_**No hay de que rikudou-sama, fue divertido jeje" dijo naruto estrechando la mano del fundador de la magia y el chakra.**_

"_**Sin embargo Naru-chan me temo que el mundo no esta a salvo aun, hay otra amenaza aun mas grande que Adán" dijo kaguya con seriedad.**_

"_**Alguien mas poderoso que Adán" murmuro naruto con incredulidad.**_

"_**Asi es naruto, Adán con su rinnegan era tan poderoso como yo cuando estaba vivo, pero el ser que enfrentaras en unos años es un nivel muy diferente" dijo madara fríamente.**_

"_**¿Quién es ese ser?" pregunto naruto con algo de nerviosismo.**_

"_**Antes de pasar a eso dime naruto has tenido sueños extraños últimamente" pregunto hagoromo.**_

"_**Si han sido muy fastidiosos, despertaba con dolor en los ojos pero según los médicos estoy sano" dijo naruto ladeando la cabeza.**_

"_**Dejame explicarte todo desde el principio, todo empezó cuando mi madre tomo el fruto del dios del árbol, cuando ella lo comio obtuvo un poder que supera al mio y incluso al del juubi" dijo hagoromo mientras naruto lo miraba con incredulidad. "Su poder fue tal que al morir se convirtió en diosa el shinigami" explico hagoromo.**_

"_**Soy la mejor" chillo kaguya con voz infantil.**_

"_**Probablemente tu abuelo ya te explico toda mi historia cuando leyó las laminas uchiha asi que no tiene sentido darte detalles innecesarios, el caso es que tuve dos hijos, hagoromo y hamura" dijo kaguya mientras los ojos de naruto se abrían.**_

"_**Raizen menciono ese nombre durante la batalla con Adán, dijo que y un tal raiyuta crearon los contratos malditos" dijo naruto mientras hagoromo y kaguya tenían miradas sombrías.**_

"_**Asi es, mi hermano y yo podíamos usar tanto magia como chakra, pero mi hermano a pesar de no tener doujutsu tenia unos poderes oscuros mas alla de la imaginación, podía matar todo a su alrededor excepto a mi y a nuestra madre" dijo hagoromo mientras naruto fruncía el ceño, eso le sonaba familiar. "Pero lo que lo hacia tan peligroso era un poder prohibido que le permitía crear magia viviente, es lo que hoy se conoce como artes negros" explico hagoromo mientras naruto palidecía.**_

"_**El poder de zeref" murmuro naruto mientras kaguya y hagoromo asentían.**_

"_**Si pero los poderes de mi hermano eran superiores, el dios del árbol tenia como función limpiar los pecados de los humanos, cuando este mismo se convirtió en el mal, la energía negativa del mundo fue al infierno y creo lo que se conoce como demonios, el poder de mi hermano hacia que estos le obedecieran" dijo hagormo mientras naruto asentía. "Pasaron cosas de las que es mejor no hablar solo te dire que mi hermano hamura vivió una vida de discriminación debido a su poder, esto lo llevo por el mal camino pero al final se redmio, la persona que conoces como zeref es de hecho la reencarnación de mi hermano" dijo hagoromo mientras naruto abría los ojos con incredulidad.**_

"_**NANII COMO PASO ESO" grito naruto, si zeref era la reencarnación de el hermanos de su antepasado de cierta manera eran parientes.**_

"_**Como dije antes pasaron cosas que deberás averiguar por ti mismo, los sueños que has tenido eran un aviso del despertar de tu rinnegan, naruto tu eres la reencarnación de indra y ashura, mis dos hijos, los fundadores de los clanes uchiha y senju, sus almas están fucionadas con la tuya, eso te dio acceso a mi poder" dijo hagoromo mientras naruto solo se limitaba a asentir.**_

"_**Increíble" murmuro con incredulidad.**_

"_**Ahora que tienes el rinnegan los sueños serán solo en periodos ocasionales pero a cambio podras soñar con el pasado y el futuro en raras ocasiones, solo recuerda, el destino no esta escrito, tu lo escribes naruto" dijo hagoromo con una sonrisa.**_

"_**Descuida viejo no les fallare" dijo naruto con determinación.**_

"_**En cuanto a zeref solo te dire que el es dos personas pero a la vez uno, el ser que es aun mas poderoso que el tendrás que derrotar, de zeref se encargara el dragon de fuego, ve a mi templo en el mar de los titanes ahí encontraras la técnica que deberás enseñar al dragon de fuego la fecha x791 seria el inicio de todo" dijo hagormo mientras los ojos de naruto se abrían. "Tus sueños son la clave naruto, te daré el poder que debí dar a mis dos hijos y que ahora te pertenece" fue lo ultimo que dijo hagormo mientras extendía su báculo hacia naruto, una luz lo segó y lo ultimo que escucho fueron los gritos de todos deseándole buena suerte. (No cambiare la apariencia del rinnegan de naruto, será el original pero seguirá teniendo los poderes de el de sasuke, personalmente me gusta mas como se ve el original)**_

Naruto despertó con su respiración agitada, estaba en un cuarto oscuro en una cama, su cuerpo tenia varias vendas y junto a el habia un mueble con varios objetos de curación.

"Por fin despiertas eh" dijo nagato entrando a la habitación.

"Nagato donde estamos" pregunto naruto con curiosidad.

"Estamos en amigakure, tratamos tus heridas llevas dormido 2 dias" dijo nagato tranquilamente.

"Vaya fue mucho" dijo naruto mientras notaba que en sus manos habia dos tatuajes, uno era de un sol y el otro de una luna.

**Esta historia continuara….**

**Asi termina el capitulo espero que les haya gustado, pude hacerme de un tiempo libre y escribirlo espero que les haya gustado, a los que han comentado, leído y aconsejado mis fics se los agradezco de verdad.**

**Proximo Capitulo: Regreso a casa.**


	18. Chapter 18

**RETO FANFIC: REVOLUCION DEMONIACA**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de ninguno de los animes o técnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen.**

**REVOLUCION DEMONIACA**

Estaba escribiendo el nuevo capitulo del remolino de fairy tail cuando esta idea cruzo por mi cabeza, no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza y eso limita mucho mi concentracion, la verdad no quisiera que se perdiera por si a alguien le interesa usar esta idea y escribir un fanfic sobre esto mándeme un mensaje privado para saber quien lo hara y leerla, también para darles algunos consejos al respecto, aunque soy muy nuevo en esto de todas formas en el proceso también podría aprender cosas nuevas.

Sin mas la idea:

**Demonslayer: Cuando un demonio escapa del infierno y por algún motivo queda debilitado o al borde de la muerte este por instinto no quiere ser olvidado, en este caso puede buscar a algún ser humano y fusionar su alma con la del humano dando nacimiento a un demonslayer, los demonslayer viven mas tiempo que un humano normal, algunos tienen habilidades especiales como la regeneración o la juventud, un demonslayer también puede ser creado si el demonio comparte un poco de su energía espiritual con el humano, en algunos casos casi inexistente que un bijuu que es muy parecido a un demonio convierta a su jinchuriki en uno, el método mas raro de todos es que un demonio de alto nivel los cuales tienen forma humana tenga relaciones con una humana y esta quede embarazada o al revés que un hombre tenga relaciones con una mujer demonio, lo que hace diferente a un demonslayer de los dragonslayer o los godslayer es que estos fusionan su poder demoniaco con la energía espiritual del ser humano, en este caso no importa si el humano es un mago un ninja, los poderes demonslayer no cambian pero como desventaja no pueden convertirse en demonios verdaderos consumiendo la sangre de otros demonios mientras un dragonslayer como lo hizo acnologia puede hacerlo, esta regla puede ser brincada si el demonslayer tiene algún antepasado demonio.**

**En un universo donde rikudou sennin fue el padre de la magia y el chakra siendo el el primer humano nacido con ambos poderes. Si deciden usar los conceptos de mi idea de ryu no arashi y hacer a naruto un hibrido uchiha-senju yo no tengo problema pero lo dejo a su criterio. Y si uno de los antepasados de madara era ni mas ni menos que un rey demonio, si este rey demonio llego al mundo humano con la intención de conquistarlo pero sus planes cambian cuando se enamora de una humana uchiha y tienen un hijo, si el demonio murió por la edad y sus seguidores se sellaron a ellos mismos para dormir por un largo tiempo, el gen demoniaco permaneció inactivo hasta años después.**

**Naruto siendo hijo de minato y kushina la cual a su vez es hija de madara, si un naruto siendo ignorado por sus padres a favor de sus hermanos que tienes al kyuubi dentro suyo, para protegerlos del odio minato hizo creer a los aldeanos que naruto era el jinchuriki, naruto crece siendo odiado por el pueblo, durante un ataque de los aldeanos a los 4 años despierta no solo su magia y su chakra sino que también sus poderes demoniacos, los seguidores del rey llegan del mundo de los demonios por naruto con la intención de convertirlo en el próximo rey demonio.**

**Eso seria todo lo demás lo dejo a su imaginación si les gusta la idea y quieren escribir un fic sobre ello envíenme un mensaje privado (PM) para saber quien lo escribirá y poder leerlo, también les recomiendo mis fics de ryu no arashi y el remolino de fairy tail los cuales actualizare el miercoles.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo Diecisiete**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de ninguno de los animes o técnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen.**

**Por cierto olvide explicar lo que es un demonslayer en el anterior capitulo asi que se lo explicare en este.**

**Demonslayer: Cuando un demonio escapa del infierno y por algún motivo queda debilitado o al borde de la muerte este por instinto no quiere ser olvidado, en este caso puede buscar a algún ser humano y fusionar su alma con la del humano dando nacimiento a un demonslayer, los demonslayer viven mas tiempo y envejecen mas lentamente que un humano normal, algunos tienen habilidades especiales como la regeneración o la juventud.**

**Regreso a casa**

**Earth-Land: Clover**

**(2 años después de la muerte de Adán)**

Clover es una ciudad pequeña ubicada en una zona montañosa, la ciudad es famosa por ser ni mas ni menos el lugar donde los maestros de los gremios legítimos se reúnen cada cierto tiempo ya sea para discutir asuntos importante o simplemente perder el tiempo.

En un pequeño restaurante vemos a un hombre joven de 18 años de edad, pelo rubio salvaje en punta, ojos azules y piel palida, su altura es un impresionante 1.79 (La misma altura que minato). Su atuendo consiste en una chaqueta negra de cuello alto abierta hasta el pecho, debajo lleva una playera blanca con su collar de 6 magatamas, pantalón de mezclilla negro, botas de combate y unos guantes sin dedos. (El peinado de naruto es una combinación entre el Primo Vongola y Tsunayoshi Sawaada cuando tiene una cara seria en Katekyo Hitman Reborn pero un poco mas largo)

Este es Naruto Uchiha, han pasado 2 años desde la muerte de Adán, naruto ya es un joven de 18 años, los últimos 2 años han sido interesantes para naruto.

"_Jejeje es bueno estar en casa_" pensó naruto con emoción, hace cuatro días que había llegado al continente de earth-land después de su tiempo en el continente elemental.

La razón porque se había quedado dos años mas de lo planeado es simple.

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto veía con intriga las marcas en sus manos, posiblemente este sea el poder que rikudou le había dado, miro a nagato con seriedad.

"Que ha pasado durante el tiempo que eh estado inconsciente" pregunto naruto viendo a nagato a los ojos.

"Mmmm cuando te trajimos a amegakure ordene que las defensas en las fronteras fueran fortificadas, cuando los espías de las distintas aldeas ninja se enteren de lo sucedido aquí no dudes que vendrán muchos espías de hecho hoy salió una publicación del libro bingo con nuestros nombre y el de Adán puesto que nadie vio si murió o no además de nosotros" dijo nagato mientras naruto tenia una mirada pensativa.

"Muéstrame el libro" dijo naruto mientras nagato asentía.

De entre sus ropas saco un libro bingo y se lo entrego a naruto, este comenzó a buscar y lo que vio le sorprendió.

**Nombre: Konan.**

**Alias: Ángel de Papel.**

**Edad: Desconocida.**

**Apariencia: Tiene pelo azul corto, piel palida, ojos ámbar, es alta y lleva una flor de papel en el pelo.**

**Kekkei Genkai: Ninguno.**

**Niveles de Chakra: Medio nivel Kage.**

**Nivel de amenaza: Clase S (Mata a la vista)**

**Armas: Ninguna.**

**Habilidades Especiales: Puede usar papel como ninjutsu, uso una técnica explosiva que duro hasta diez minutos.**

**Afiliación: Ex miembro de akatsuki.**

**Hazañas: Casi mata a uno de los lideres de la peligrosa organización akatsuki.**

**Recompensa: 90 millones de ryu en IWA (Viva), OTO (Viva o Muerta), KONOHA (Viva).**

Naruto miro el perfil de konan con interés, sin duda atraería atención no deseada pero mientras permaneciera en ame todo estaría bien. Sin mas que ver paso a la sección SS que era muy pobre puesto que hoy en dia casi nadie tiene ese nivel.

**Nombre: Nagato.**

**Alias: Ame no kami o PEIN.**

**Edad: Desconocida.**

**Apariencia: Es muy alto, tiene pelo rojo que cubre uno de sus ojos, sus ojos son rinnegan, tiene piel palida.**

**Kekkei Genkai: Rinnegan.**

**Niveles de Chakra: Bajo Nivel Bijuu.**

**Nivel de amenaza: Clase SS (Huye a primera vista).**

**Armas: Barras negras.**

**Kuchiyose: Perro de tres cabezas, rinoceronte, ave y camaleón (Todos tienen rinnegan).**

**Habilidades Especiales: Tiene el poderoso rinnegan, un doujutsu que se creía hasta ahora un mito, se cree que puede usar 5 naturalezas del chakra, repeler y atraer objetos, y otras muchas habilidades mas.**

**Afiliación: Ex líder de akatsuki.**

**Hazañas: Fue capaz de usar una técnica extraña y regenerar su cuerpo en aparente estado de debilidad, peleo a la par con naruto uchiha y fue capaz de controlar cuerpos falsos como si fueran marionetas con su rinnegan.**

**Recompensa: 200 millones de ryu en IWA (Vivo), OTO (Vivo o Muerto) y KONOHA (Vivo o Muerto).**

"Hmm genial ahora todos estarán tras de ti" murmuro naruto con fastidio mientras buscaba su perfil, pero no lo encontró en la sección SS, llego a las ultimas dos paginas y lo que vio le sorprendió.

**Nombre: Adán Uchiha.**

**Alias: Rey de los demonios.**

**Edad: Desconocido.**

**Apariencia: Mide alrededor de 1.90 de altura, tiene ojos negros, piel pálida y pelo negro largo atado en una cola de caballo.**

**Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno.**

**Niveles de Chakra: Alto Nivel Bijuu.**

**Nivel de amenaza: Clase ALPHA (SSS) (Huye si lo vez, que no te encuentre y si lo hace suplica por tu vida, no lo enfrentes si tienes un nivel menor a kage).**

**Kuchiyose: Perro demoniaco de tres cabezas.**

**Habilidades Especiales: Puede usar magia al igual que chakra, puede usar energía oscura, puede usar el elemento yin-yang a un nivel aterrador, puede usar muchas técnicas de destrucción masiva capaces de destruir pueblos o vaporizar a una persona, es muy hábil en taijutsu y puede volar, tiene una regeneración superior a la de naruto uchiha.**

**Afiliación: Ninguno.**

**Hazañas: Fue capaz de usar la técnica que se cree orochimaru creo para posesionar un cuerpo, peleo en igualdad con naruto uchiha y no se sabe si lo derroto o murió, ah creado muchas técnicas de destrucción masiva, provoco una destrucción en ame no kuni casi a la par con la del valle del fin.**

**Recompensa: 500 millones de ryu en IWA (Vivo o muerto), OTO (Vivo o Muerto) KONOHA (Vivo o Muerto), SUNA (Vivo o muerto), KUMO (Vivo o muerto), KIRI (Vivo o muerto).**

"Hahaha pierden su tiempo, incluso si estuviera vivo no tendrían oportunidad contra el" murmuro naruto para si mismo ante de ver su perfil.

**Nombre: Naruto Uchiha.**

**Alias: Rey Dragon de la Muerte.**

**Edad: 15 años casi 16.**

**Apariencia: Mide alrededor de 1.70 de altura tiene ojos azules piel pálida y pelo rubio, es muy parecido al yondaime hokage, normalmente lleva ropas oscuras y un abrigo negro con detalles dorados.**

**Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno, Mokuton.**

**Niveles de Chakra: Alto Nivel Bijuu.**

**Nivel de amenaza: Clase ALPHA (SSS) (Huye si lo vez, que no te encuentre y si lo hace suplica por tu vida, no lo enfrentes si tienes un nivel menor a kage).**

**Armas: Gunbai de Madara Uchiha.**

**Kuchiyose: Tigres y Fenix.**

**Habilidades Especiales: Puede usar magia al igual que chakra, Puede crear agua de la nada como el nidaime hokage, Puede usar los 5 elementos de la naturaleza, Rasengan (Ha creado su propia versión elemental), Kami no Kosen (Técnica espacio tiempo superior al hiraishin no jutsu), Tiene un factor de regeneración muy poderoso, usa el elemento yin-yang a un nivel increíble, usa técnicas de destrucción masiva capaces de destruir pueblos o personas.**

**Relaciones Familiares: Hitomi Uchiha (Madre Fallecida), Madara Uchiha (Abuelo Fallecido), Minato Senju (Padre), Tsunade Senju (Abuela), Menma Senju Uzumaki (Hermano), Kasumi Senju Uzumaki (Hermana), Hashirama Senju (Antepasado), Tobirama Senju (Antepasado).**

**Afiliación: Ninguno.**

**Hazañas: Salvo a konoha de una invasión, Derroto a Momochi Zabuza sin romper a sudar, Mato a Orochimaru del Sannin sin romper a sudar, Derroto al Raikage sin romper a sudar, Libero a Nami no Kuni del reinado de terror de Gato el magnate, Un puente lleva su nombre, Derroto a los lideres de akatsuki y peleo en igualdad con Adán uchiha, se desconoce si esta vivo o muerto.**

**Recompensa: 500 millones de ryu en IWA (Vivo), OTO (Vivo o Muerto).**

"Están bien informado" murmuro naruto para si mismo con algo de fastidio.

"Supongo que tendrás que permanecer en las sombras por un tiempo" dijo nagato mientras naruto asentía. "Naruto quería proponerte un trato" dijo nagato mientras naruto lo miraba con curiosidad.

"¿Qué clase de trato?" pregunto naruto seriamente.

"Ahora que tienes el rinnegan necesitaras aprender a usarlo, lo eh tenido desde niño asi que se mucho sobre el, te propongo enseñarte a usarlo, considéralo un agradecimiento por tu ayuda" dijo nagato mientras los ojos de naruto se abrían como platos.

Madara le había dejado varios pergaminos sobre el rinnegan pero la ayuda de nagato seria invaluable.

"Acepto nagato, gracias pero primero tenemos algo importante que hacer" dijo naruto con seriedad.

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto nagato.

"Solo espera" dijo naruto mientras se levantaba y se iba a la ducha.

**Dos horas después**

Naruto, nagato y konan estaban frente a una pequeña tumba con un manto de akatsuki clavado al piso y una mascara naranja algo rota, la lapida era de piedra y estaba rodeada de flores.

"_**Obito uchiha, un ninja que vivió en la oscuridad pero que al final fue capaz de encontrar la luz**_"

Esa era la inscripción de la tumba en honor a óbito.

"Era necesario hacerle una tumba, no quedo nada de el" murmuro konan con el ceño fruncido.

"Hmm, lo importante era que tuviera un lugar para ser recordado, después de todo de no ser por el no habría podido matar a Adán" dijo naruto mientras konan asentía.

"Nagato necesito un favor, necesito que me ayudes a ir al mar de los titanes" dijo naruto mientras nagato y konan le daban una mirada interrogante.

"¿El mar de los titanes?" pregunto nagato con curiosidad.

"Los que conocemos bien la historia de rikudou lo llamamos asi pero creo que tu lo conoces como las aguas del diablo" dijo naruto sombríamente mientras nagato y konan lo miraban como si estuviera loco.

"No estarás pensando en ir ahí verdad, que no has escuchado lo que se cuenta de ese lugar" grito konan con miedo.

Se preguntaran que es el mar de los titanes, es un mar que esta en el centro de los cuatro continentes, cuentan las historias que ese mar esta habitado por demonios y monstruos marinos, pero lo que casi nadie sabe es que en ese mar esta una pequeña isla que en su momento fue un país donde el dios del árbol residía , también es donde rikudou sennin tenia su templo donde gente de todo el mundo iba a escuchar sus enseñanzas, pero hoy solo queda una pequeña isla producto de la batalla a gran escala entre hamura, hagoromo y el juubi. Las personas evitan esa zona porque todos los que han ido ya no regresan. Los conocedores de la historia de rikudou lo llaman el mar de los titanes porque fue donde todo inicio y donde algunos de los guerreros mas poderosos han iniciado su leyenda, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, Hamura Otsutsuki, Kaguya Otsutsuki, Indra Otsutsuki y Ashura Otsutsuki. Pero la mayoría de las personas lo conocen como las aguas del diablo debido a los monstruos que custodian la isla.

"Si te dijera porque tengo que ir créeme que me tomarías como un loco, solo te diré que una parte importante del futuro del mundo depende de que encuentre lo que hay ahí" dijo naruto con seriedad mientras nagato suspiraba.

"Bien, te conseguiré un barco y algunas provisiones pero como planeas ir ahí, debes saber que esas aguas están llenas de monstruos" pregunto nagato con curiosidad.

"Hahaha solo te dire que las respuestas están en la palma de mi mano" dijo naruto mientras mostraba sus tatuajes en las manos.

Nagato lo miro con duda pero no dijo nada.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Naturalmente el viaje no fue fácil, tuvo que pelear contra una gran cantidad de monstruos y demonios pero al final el viaje había valido la pena puesto que con mucho esfuerzo logro llegar a la isla, se preguntaba como el templo de rikudou seguía en pie después de tantos años pero lo dejo pasar, al final encontró lo que tanto buscaba y ahora entendía porque estaba reservada específicamente para el dragon de fuego, ya tenia una buena idea de quien era pero no podía decírselo por el momento.

Después de eso se dedico de lleno a su entrenamiento con nagato y a revisar las guaridas que óbito tenia por el continente, en su mayoría no encontró nada útil excepto armamento, experimentos, células del shodaime y el gedou mazou que envió de vuelta a su lugar de origen gracias a su rinnegan pero había algo que le resulto muy interesante.

El palacio de Adán el cual fue encontrado en algún lugar de ame no kuni, según parece estaba muy bien oculto con barreras y varios genjutsu pero ahora que estaba muerto ya no tenían efecto alguno, encontró varios conocimientos oscuros muy interesantes que guardo en su biblioteca, pero lo que mas lo dejo perplejo fue la historia de su pasado.

Increíblemente Adán era ni mas ni menos que uno de sus antepasados, se preguntaran que diablos significa eso, muy simple, dos generaciones antes de madara en la familia principal nacieron dos candidatos al titulo de jefe del clan, Adán y un niño llamado Masato, ambos niños cuando llegaron a cierta edad pelearon por el titulo pero al final Adán fue derrotado y considerado un fracaso, esto genero un sentimiento de odio de Adán hacia su hermano, en algún punto un demonio de la oscuridad escapo del infierno, este quiso matar a Adán pero fue asesinado, Adán de alguna forma absorbió los poderes del demonio convirtiéndose en un demonslayer, con ese poder en sus manos inicio un golpe de estado dentro del clan reuniendo muchos seguidores pero su hermano para proteger a los uchiha los desterró del clan, Adán enfurecido se vengo de su hermano de la peor forma posible, antes de irse sin que nadie ni siquiera sus seguidores lo supiera uso en henge para transformarse en su hermano, entro a la alcoba de su esposa y tuvo relaciones con ella dejándola embarazada, esto nunca fue conocido por nadie, Masato se hizo responsable del niño sin saber que era hijo de su hermano y no suyo, durante años los uchiha estuvieron en guerra con los seguidores de Adán pero este parecía no rendirse y obtuvo un poder inmenso, en algún punto el hijo de Adán que fue nombrado Mukuro se hizo cargo del clan uchiha, tuvo un hijo un hijo llamado Tajima y mas tarde el tendría descendencia.

Años mas tarde un poderoso ninja apareció en el clan, con poderes muy superiores a los de otros uchiha era el indiscutible heredero del clan, este era ni mas ni menos que madara, desconocido para todos el bisnieto de Adán, este sabiendo quien era madara trato de tentarlo con poder para que este se uniera a el pero madara se rehusó y años mas tarde ambos tendrían un combate del cual madara salió vencedor y Adán fingió su muerte.

Todos esto dejo impresionado a naruto, ahora entendía a que se refería madara cuando decía que la sangre de los uchiha mas poderosos corría por sus venas, si Adán sin su rinnegan era tan poderoso como para casi matarlo se preguntaba que tan fuerte era con su cuerpo original en su mejor momento y con sus ojos rinnegan.

Estaba aliviado al saber que Adán era su antepasado, ahora podía decir que había limpiado el nombre de la familia el mismo. Después de eso naruto se dedico a cazar a los últimos dos akatsuki que quedaban, no fueron difíciles puesto que después de pelear contra alguien del calibre de adan un simple clase S era un juego de niños, esto solo sirvió para confirmarle a las naciones que el seguía con vida pero esta vez no hubo nadie tras su cabeza, nadie fue tan tonto como para querer enfrentarle y esperar ganar.

Los últimos dos años los poderes de naruto habían mejorado al punto que podía decir con orgullo que era el igual de su abuelo, su rinnegan era simplemente genial y el senjutsu que recibió de hagoromo era mucho mas poderoso que el que usaba antes.

Había ayudado a nagato y a konan bastante a que el poder de amegakure floreciera y mejorar su seguridad al punto de que ahora podían considerarse a la par con los grandes pueblos, cuando su entrenamiento finalizo naruto decidió que era el momento de regresar a earth-land a cumplir su promesa a erza.

Esto nos lleva a la situación actual, actualmente estaba en un pequeño restaurante comiendo un desayuno **pequeño**, se sobo el estomago mientras veía la montaña de platos frente a el. Sentía algo de nostalgia mientras comía un poco, este lugar fue donde creció durante sus primeros cuatro años de vida, recordaba como madara lo traía aquí cuando tenia demasiada flojera como para cocinar.

"¿Mocoso eres tu?" pregunto una voz desconocida.

Naruto salió de sus pensamientos para ver quien le había llamado, frente a el estaba ni mas ni menos que Makarov Dreyar, en el mismo traje ridículo por el cual lo confundía con un duende cuando era un niño.

"¿Anciano?" pregunto naruto asombrado.

"Jajajaja naruto hace tiempo que no te veía, mírate como has crecido, estas hecho todo un hombre" dijo makarov con una risa.

"Jejeje gracias tu no has cambiado en nada jaja" dijo naruto con una risa.

Makarov se sentó y estuvieron conversando un par de horas sobre asuntos banales hasta que makarov decidió hablar sobre cosas serias.

"Naruto, como te fue en esa misión" pregunto makarov sombríamente, cuando dejaron de escucharse rumores sobre naruto la mayoría de las personas pensaban que había desaparecido o que la alianza balam lo había asesinado, el era uno de los pocos que sabían lo que realmente estaba asiendo pero ni siquiera ryoku estaba enterado de todo lo que había sucedido, solo que la misión había sido un éxito, desde entonces naruto no se había comunicado para nada.

"Viejo solo te dire lo que le dije al viejo ryoku, akatsuki fue eliminado, muchos de sus miembros fueron victimas de manipulaciones y regresaron al buen camino pero pasaron muchas cosas que no me podía dar el lujo de decir por la lacrima de comunicación, creo que es hora de establecerme fijamente, por eso eh regresado para unirme a tu gremio si aun esta la oferta en pie, cuando lo haga tu y ryoku tendrán las respuestas que buscan" dijo naruto con seriedad y una mirada que decía que no cambiaria de opinión.

"Muy bien naruto, mi oferta sigue en pie por supuesto, cuando lleguemos a magnolia te dare la marca del gremio y entonces iremos a ver a ryoku para que nos digas lo que paso" dijo makarov con una seriedad inusual en el.

"Ehhh viejo por cierto, como ah estado er-chan" pregunto naruto cambiando de tema.

"Ohhhhhhhhh ella ah estado bien se ah vuelto fuerte, actualmente es nuestra maga mujer mas fuerte" dijo makarov mientras naruto sonreía.

"Eso es bueno, aunque creo que me matara porque tarde mucho en regresar y no ah escuchando de mi en los últimos 3 años jejeje" murmuro naruto con una risita nerviosa mientras makarov ponía una cara de espanto, no había pensado en eso.

"Naruto no me molestaría que decidieras no unirte y escapar por tu vida, no puedo garantizarte que sobrevivas a la furia de esa mujer" dijo makarov con algo de miedo.

"Vamos viejo no es para tanto, no creo que el temperamento aterrador que tenia er-chan cuando la conocí pudiera empeorar" dijo naruto con confianza pero frunció el ceño al ver que makarov palidecía como un fantasma. "No ah empeorado ¿Verdad?" pregunto naruto con nerviosismo.

"Te repito lo que dije antes naruto, no me molestaría que decidieras no unirte y escapar por tu vida, no puedo garantizarte que sobrevivas a la furia de esa mujer" dijo makarov sin emociones mientras naruto ponía una cara de espanto.

"Estoy jodido" murmuro con pesar naruto.

**Magnolia: Fairy Tail**

Fairy tail es el gremio mas fuerte del reino de fiore, el nombre de fairy tail representa representa un sentido de la aventura para que uno sea capaz de descubrir mas acerca de los misterios y el destino. Con esta filosofía se espera que los magos del gremio sean aventureros y valientes, pero eso no es todo, mientras que la mayoría de los magos de otros gremios preferirían el prestigio y el poder, los magos de fairy tail son otra cosa.

En todo el reino los magos de este gremio son famosos por causar destrucción y caos innecesarios donde quiera que van, ellos están muy orgullosos de ello. Después de todo no serian fairy tail si fueran como cualquier gremio, era como la cultura típica del gremio, todos eran simplemente felices y raros, pero era sin duda un gremio muy poderoso.

Hoy es un dia como cualquier otro en fairy tail….

"Mira-chan tres cervezas por aquí por favor" grito un hombre de pelo café, sueter verde y una pipa. (Wakaba)

"Enseguida" grito mirajane con una charola con las respectivas cervezas en la mano.

"Vamos ten una cita conmigo mira-chan" suplico wakaba mientras el humo de su pipa tomaba forma de corazones.

"No empieces de nuevo con esto" dijo laki con una mueca.

"Pero querido….. tu ya tienes esposa ¿No?" pregunta mirajane mientras se transformaba en la esposa de wakaba.

"Por favor detén eso mira-chan" pidió wakaba con cara de espanto.

"Un dia de estos m e gustaría beber en paz" murmuro cana con aburrimiento.

"Bebes demasiado" dijo macao simplemente.

"Tengo que hacer un trabajo tarde o temprano" dijo natsu con fastidio.

"Aye, no estamos quedando sin dinero para la comida" animo happy mientras comía un pescado.

"Ahora que lo pienso no voy a lograr pagar mi alquiler para el próximo mes, también tengo que ponerme a trabajar" murmuro lucy con preocupación.

Se acerco al pizarrón donde muestran los trabajo y comenzó a mirarlos fijamente tratando de escoger uno.

"Busca un brazalete mágico….. Quitar el hechizo de un bastón maldito… Predice la fortuna haciendo uso de la astrología….. ¿Extermina al monstruo del volcán? Hay muchos tipos de misiones que se solicitan" dijo lucy con asombro al ver las misiones.

"Si encuentras algo interesante avísame, el maestro tenia que atender una junta regular" dijo mirajane con su sonrisa eterna.

"¿Junta regular?" pregunto lucy con curiosidad.

"Todos los maestros de los diferentes gremios se reúnen y dan informes periódicos sobre sus gremios" explico mirajane antes de voltear hacia Reedus. "Reedus me prestas una pluma de luz" pregunto mirajane a reedus.

"Oui" dijo reedus mientras le daba la pluma a mirajane.

Mirajane comenzó a dibujar en el aire un esquema como si fuera un pizarrón.

"Las personas en la cima del mundo de la magia son los miembros del consejo, relacionados con el gobierno, su trabajo es mantener en orden a todo lo que pasa en el mundo de la magia y también juzgan a los magos que han cometido crímenes en los gremios, después los que están por debajo de ellos son los maestros de los gremios, la liga de maestros de gremios, ellos informan los decretos del consejo entre los gremios de la misma zona y nos mantienen unificados, es un trabajo duro" concluyo mirajane mientras lucy la miraba asombrada.

"No tenia idea de que los gremios estaban conectados de esa forma" dijo lucy.

"Mantener conexiones con los gremios es muy importante, si no tienes cuidado…."

"La gente de las tinieblas vendrá por ti" interrumpió natsu encendiendo sus llamas y con voz demoniaca.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA" grito lucy con cara de susto.

"Hahahahahaa caíste hahaha" rio natsu con diversión.

"No me asustes de esa forma" gruño lucy con enojo.

"Es verdad, la gente de las tinieblas si existe, los gremios oscuros, nos referimos a los gremios que no pertenecen a la liga y que algunas veces hacen actividades ilegales" dijo mirajane sonriendo.

"Como sea date prisa y escoge una mision" ordeno natsu sonriendo.

"¿Y tu quien te crees que eres para ordenarme eso?" pregunto lucy con una mueca.

"Es porque somos un equipo ¿Cierto?" pregunto natsu sin dejar de sonreír.

"Nosotros elegimos el ultimo trabajo recuerdas, esta vez te toca a ti Lucy" dijo happy.

"Tienes que estar bromeando, lo nuestro es historia obviamente, me tuvieron en su equipo solo porque era rubia ¿Recuerdan?" pregunto lucy estremeciéndose al recordar la misión.

"Esa no es la única razón" dijo natsu con una seriedad inusual. "Yo te elegí, lucy ….. porque eres genial" dijo natsu con una sonrisa infantil.

"No tienes que aceptar si no quieres. Tu recibirás muchas solicitudes a partir de ahora" dijo el estríper quiero decir Gray.

"Gray tu ropa" dijo cana mientras bebía.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" grito gran en busca de sus ropas.

"Cállate" dijo natsu con seriedad mientras gray fruncía el ceño.

"No me digas que me calle, flamita" gruño gray pegando su frente contra la de natsu.

"Es porque tu voz me esta molestando estrella porno" respondió natsu con enojo.

"Cabeza de chorlito" dijo gray con un aura azul rodeándolo.

"Idiota baboso" dijo natsu con un aura de fuego rodeándolo.

"Aléjate de mi vista"

"Apestas"

"Ahí van otra vez" dijo happy con una risa oscura.

"Lucy ¿Qué tal si los dos formamos un equipo del amor? Esta noche, solo los dos" pregunto loke tratando de coquetear.

"Eh" gimió lucy nerviosa.

"Realmente eres hermosa" dijo loke acomodándose los lentes. "Tengo que mirarte a través de estas gafas, si me las quito de seguro quedare quieto" dijo loke mientras música de fondo empezaba a sonar.

"Suena como un plan" dijo lucy cuando loke noto las llaves que llevaba lucy.

"Espera….. ¿Eres una maga celestial?" pregunto loke en shock.

"Aye, tiene un toro y un cangrejo" dijo happy mientras comia su ya duradero pescado.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh el destino me ah jugado una broma cruel, lo siento vamos a terminar aquí por ahora" grito loke dramáticamente mientras salía corriendo.

"Empezamos en algún momento en primero lugar" murmuro lucy para si misma.

"Loke no se lleva bien con los magos celestiales, hay un rumor que dice que tuvo un problema con una mujer tiempo atrás" explico mira sonriendo.

"Oh me lo suponía …ahhhhhhhh" grito lucy mientras natsu caía sobre ella. "Podrían parar por un momento" pregunto lucy mientras estaba en el piso.

"El empezó esta pelea ¿Crees que no voy a aceptarla?" pregunto gray con el ceño fruncido.

"Entonces ponte algo de ropa" dijo cana sin dejar de beber.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh otra vez" grito gray mientras buscaba su ropa.

"Tu eres el que me provocaste ojos caídos" gruño natsu poniéndose de pie.

"Cuando fue exactamente que te provoque ojos bizcos" gruño gray con una mueca.

"Hablador exhibicionista"

"Imbécil"

"Es la hora de tercer grado" murmuro lucy viendo a los amigos-rivales.

"Como siempre" dijo happy.

Todo el gremio reía de los dos mientras lucy sonreía, esto si era un hogar.

"ESTAMOS EN PROBLEMAS" grito loke abriendo las puertas de golpe.

Todo el gremio cayo en un silencio letal mientras miraban a loke.

"Erza regreso" dijo loke mientras todo el gremio con excepción de lucy y mira ponían cara de espanto.

"¿Erza-san? Natsu la menciono antes" dijo lucy con inocencia.

"Creo que lo correcto seria llamarla la maga mas fuerte de todo fairy tail ahora" dijo mira sin dejar de sonreír.

Pasos de metal se escuchaban cerca del gremio.

"Es erza" dijo laki con nerviosismo.

"Esas son las pisadas de erza" dijo wakaba con seriedad.

"Erza ah regresado" apoyo macao.

"Con este tipo de reacción erza-san debe ser una maga realmente sorprendente" dijo lucy mientras se imaginaba a una mujer gigante con una expresión enojada escupiendo fuego y a un grupo de personas huyendo por su vida. "Que miedo" chillo con espanto.

El gremio quedo en silencio cuando una mujer de pelo rojo largo, armadura de heart kreuz, falda azul hasta los muslos, botas negras y un cuerno gigante entro.

"Eh regresado, ¿El maestro esta aqui?" pregunto erza mientras dejaba el cuerno en el piso.

"Es muy linda" murmuro lucy con asombro.

"Bienvenida, el maestro esta en una junta regular" dijo mirajane sin sentirse intimidada como los demás.

"Erza-san ¿Qué es esa cosa gigante?" pregunto un miembro del gremio.

"El cuerno de un monstruo que derrote, los ciudadanos de la ciudad a donde fui lo decoraron y me lo dieron como recuerdo ¿Tienes algún problema?" pregunto erza viendo a la persona.

"No, en absoluto" dijo el pobre chico muy asustado.

"Creo que ella sabe sobre el incidente en el monte hakobe" dijo cana sin soltar su amado barril.

"Demonios soy hombre muerto" dijo macao con miedo.

"Ella es muy diferente de lo que había imaginado" dijo lucy viendo la situación.

"Todos ustedes" gruño erza viendo a los del gremio que se tensaron. "Escuche muchos rumores durante mi ausencia, acerca de cómo fairy tail sigue causando problemas" dijo erza mientras todos los miembros gemían. "El maestro tal vez los perdono pero yo no Cana" exclamo erza mirando a cana la cual dejo de beber. "Como te atreves a beber de un modo tan indigno, tu si vas a bailar hazlo afuera" dijo viendo a otro miembro del gremio. "Wakaba, estas tirando cenizas sobre la mesa" gruño mientras wakaba recogía sus cenizas, erza miro hacia nab. "Nab, ¿Solo miras frente a la pizarra de solicitudes como de costumbre? Toma una mision" ordeno mientras el mencionado se tensaba. "Macao" exclamo erza viendo durante unos segundos a macao antes de soltar un suspiro.

"Di algo demonios" grito macao dramáticamente.

"cielo todos ustedes me dan tantos problemas, no dire nada mas por hoy" murmuro erza palmeándose la frente.

"Al parecer ya dijo suficiente….. ¿Es una especie de disciplinaria que impone sus leyes o algo así?" pregunto lucy en voz baja a mirajane.

"Ella es erza" contesto happy sonriendo.

"Bueno, ella tiene palabras muy duras pero parece lo suficientemente humana" murmuro lucy viendo a erza. "¿Es realmente todo lo que da miedo?" pregunto lucy con inocencia.

"¿Están natsu y gray aquí?" pregunto arza.

"Aye" dijo happy mientras flotaba en el aire señalando a los mencionados los cuales estaban abrazados y con sonrisas nerviosas.

"Hola erza, nosotros nos estamos llevando bien como siempre" tartamudeo gray estrechando la mano de natsu.

"Aye" exclamo natsu con una sonrisa.

"Natsu esta actuando como happy" chillo lucy en shock.

"Ya veo, bueno incluso los mejores amigos pelean de vez en cuando pero me gustaría ver mas a ustedes dos llevarse bien" dijo erza con una sonrisa, complacida sobre como natsu y gray se llevaban bien.

Algunos miembros del gremio se cuestionaban seriamente como diablos pudo creerles.

"Um, mejores amigos es un poco mas…." Murmuro gray.

"Aye" respondió natsu.

"Nunca había visto a natsu de esta forma" dijo lucy con preocupación.

"Una vez natsu había desafiado a erza a una pelea y recibió una paliza" dijo mirajane mientras dibujaba en el aire.

"Natsu recibió una paliza" exclamo lucy en shock.

"Y gray también fue apaleado cuando ella lo vio caminando desnudo" dijo macao con una risa.

"Cuando loke trato de seducir a erza ella casi lo mata, el recogió lo que sembró sin embargo" dijo cana con diversión.

"Asi que asi es ella" murmuro lucy.

"Natsu, Gray tengo que pedirles un favor" dijo erza viendo a los mencionados y ganado la atención de todos. "Escuche algo problemático después de terminar este trabajo, normalmente consultaría al maestro sobre esto pero quiero solucionarlo rápidamente asi que los dos me presten su ayuda, ¿Vendrían conmigo?" pregunto erza con seriedad ante la mirada de shock de todo el gremio.

"¿Qué significa esto?"

"Erza le esta pidiendo ayuda a esos dos"

"Nunca habia pasado esto…."

Esos eran los murmullos que sonaban por el gremio.

"Nos iremos mañana, hagan los preparativos" ordeno erza.

"Erza, natsu y gray, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado antes" murmuro mira ganando la atención de lucy. "Pero este podría ser el quipo mas poderoso de fairy tail" exclamo mira en shock.

Los murmullos fueron interrumpidos cuando la expresión de erza se volvió diferente a la enojada normal, esta era fría, cruel y sin sentimientos, una expresión aterradora que en situaciones normales haría a naruto orgulloso.

Casi todos sintieron un profundo terror cuando vieron esa mirada en erza, el aura maliciosa que la rodeaba no ayudaba en nada.

"Ehhh erza estas bien" pregunto mirajane con preocupación.

"Estoy bien, solo tengo el presentimiento de que mañana hare sufrir a alguien que me ah tenido preocupada por los últimos tres años kukukuku" respondió erza con una sonrisa espeluznante.

Mirajane la miro con preocupación pero no dijo nada, los demás miembros del gremio solo pensaban una cosa.

"_Que kami se apiade de esa pobre alma_"

**Clover**

Naruto estaba bebiendo una cerveza en el restaurante tranquilamente cuando de la nada sintió un terrible escalofrió recorrer por su espalda.

"Estas bien naruto" pregunto makarov dejando de beber sus cerveza al ver que naruto estaba palido como un fantasma.

"No lo se viejo pero tengo un terrible presentimiento" murmuro naruto tomándose la cerveza de golpe.

"¿Un mal presentimiento?" pregunto makarov con interés.

"Siento que alguien terriblemente siniestro quiere asesinarme" dijo naruto mientras pedia otra cerveza.

"Hmm no debe ser importante" dijo makarov despreocupadamente.

"Mmmm tal vez tengas razon" dijo naruto encogiéndose en hombros.

**(Esto ya esta muy narrado asi que solo narrare hasta donde nos interesa)**

**Al dia siguiente**

**Cañon Clover**

Erigor volaba a gran velocidad hacia la ciudad de clover con el objetivo de tocar lullaby en el lugar donde se reúnen los maestros de los gremios, ¿La razón?, muy simple, vengarse de los maestros, los magos de fairy tail trataron de detenerlo pero ya se habían encargado de ellos encerrándolos en una barrera de viento junto a los miembros de su gremio, ahora solo faltaba que ellos se deshicieran de las basuras.

Frunció el ceño cuando sintió una presencia detrás de el, vio por el rabillo del ojo y sintió entre shock y furia cuando vio al chico de pelo rosa y su gato volador.

"¿Qué te parece la velocidad máxima de happy?" grito natsu volando a toda velocidad.

Natsu se encendió en fuego e impacto contra erigor generando una explosión, natsu aterrizo ágilmente en el suelo atrapando a happy.

"Happy" grito natsu atrapando a su amigo.

"Ya no puedo volar mas" gimió el gato con cansancio.

"Gracias a ti fui capaz de alcanzarlo" elogio natsu con una sonrisa.

"Maldito, eres de fairy tail, ¿Por qué estas aqui?" pregunto erigor con enojo.

"Para derrotarte fanfarrón" rugió natsu encendiendo sus puños.

"¿Disiparon el muro de viento? Vaya que moscas mas molestas, dejame pasar, fuera de aqui" ordeno erigor mientras un circulo mágico purpura aparecía en su mano y una ráfaga de viento atacaba a natsu.

Natsu salto en el aire con sus puños y pies encendidos y trato de golpear a erigor pero este lo esquivo, natsu trato de atacar de nuevo pero erigor bloqueo sus golpes con su guadaña.

"_¿NANII? ¿Salto y golpeo con flamas?, esa fuerza, nunca pensé que un mago pudiera golpear de esa manera_" pensó erigor sorprendido.

"Maldito, deja de flotar eso no es justo, baja y pelea como un hombre" grito natsu haciendo un berrinche.

"No seas engreído mosca" grito erigor preparando otra técnica contra natsu. "**Tormenta**" grito erigor mientras natsu quedaba atrapado en un remolino de viento.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" grito natsu mientras era literalmente licuado.

"Natsu" grito happy tratando de usar sus alas pero era inútil. "Es inútil no tengo el poder mágico suficiente" chillo happy con tristeza-

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" grito natsu mientras caía por las vías del tren.

"Hahahahaha las llamas no te ayudaran a volar" grito erigor mientras reía con malicia.

"NATSU" grito happy al ver como caía.

"Demonios esto no se ve bien" gruño natsu mientras su cabeza golpeaba contra varias rocas dejando varios chipotes. En ese momento recordó una conversación con macao sobre las llamas. Rápidamente expulso un enorme pilas de fuego el cual tomo la forma de una mano que lo ayudo a subir.

"Eso estuvo cerca" murmuro natsu con alivio. "Con que cambiar las propiedades del fuego eh, lo hice macao" exclamo con orgullo.

"¿Que fue eso?" murmuro erigor para si mismo.

"Debes tener frio por estar vestido de esa manera ¿Quieres entrar en calor?" pregunto natsu con burla.

"No veo que tu tengas una chaqueta tampoco" replico erigor con enojo.

"Te hare volar **Karyu no hoko**" grito natsu escupiendo un gran rugido de fuego contra erigor.

"**Muro de tormenta**" grito erigor extendiendo su mano protegiéndose del rugido.

"_¿Qué demonios es este tipo? Solo ataca a azar, asi que esto es un mago de fairy tail_" pensó erigor viendo a natsu el cual sonreía. "Subestime tu poder un poco, ¿Qué te parece si nos ponemos serios? Tu y yo….." pregunto erigor con una sonrisa que indicaba sed de batalla.

"Ahora si estoy encendido" respondió natsu con una sonrisa.

"**Malla de tormenta**" grito erigor mientras una armadura de viento lo envolvía.

Natsu trato de golpear a erigor pero fue repelido por la armadura de viento.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es todo lo que tienes?" pregunto erigor con burla.

"Maldicion, ahora que te has envuelto a ti mismo es algo molesto" dijo natsu con enojo antes de lanzarse contra erigor. "Te derrotare **Karyu no tekken**" grito tratando de golpear a erigor pero una vez mas fue repelido. "La llama ah desaparecido" exclamo con enojo.

"Como lo pensé…. Sin envolverse en esas llamas no tienes poder destructivo, parece que ya no es eficaz" dijo erigor con seriedad antes de expulsar una poderosa corriente de viento. "La malla expulsa viento constantemente hacia fuera, entiendes, las llamas no pueden contra una corriente de frente" exclamo sonriendo con malicia.

"¿Qué dijiste?" pregunto natsu con enojo.

"Que las llamas no pueden vencer al viento" grito erigor.

"Bastardo, es casi como un tifon" murmuro natsu con enojo.

"Tus llamas ya no podrán tocarme" grito erigor mientras incrementaba el poder de la corriente. "Toma esto **Tormenta Destructiva**" grito erigor lanzando varias cuchillas de viento que natsu esquivo, salto en el aire tratando de golpear a erigor pero una vez mas fue repelido estrellándose contra las vías.

"Maldición no puedo acercarme a el" gruño natsu con furia.

"¿Qué pasa mocoso? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Pensé que serias un poco mas difícil, no importa, voy a terminar con esto ahora" se burlo erigor antes de preparar su ataque. "Esta es la magia, vuelo de fénix que cortara todo en pedazos, **Emera Baram**" exclamo mientras varios círculos mágicos aparecían frente a el.

"¿Emera Baram? Si te toca con eso te hará pedazos" grito happy con miedo.

"MUERE MALDITO MOCOSO" grito erigor mientras expulsaba una gigantesca corriente de viento que golpeo a natsu.

"NATSU" grito happy acercándose a natsu.

"Estoy impresionado, su cuerpo esta en una sola pieza, nada mal para un mago joven, pero no te preocupes, los viejos te alcanzaran muy pronto, desde el dulce sonido de lullaby" dijo erigor viendo a natsu.

"Lullaby esto…. Lullaby aquello….. Si deseas las cabezas de los maestros lucha contra ellos justamente" grito natsu con enojo mientras se quitaba el chaleco.

"Imposible, ¿todavía esta vivo?" murmuro erigor en shock.

"Si no tienes el valor para luchar contra ellos frente a frente pierdete" grito natsu lanzándose contra erigor.

"Mocoso terco" gruño erigor mientras era repelido por la malla de viento.

"MALDICION ¿PORQUE NO PUEDO ACERCARME?" grito natsu con enojo mientras sus llamas cubrían su cuerpo y se hacían mas grandes. "NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO MALDITO GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" rugió natsu mientras su poder mágico se elevaba.

Happy comprendió lo que estaba pasando y decidió ayudar un poco al ver como la corriente empezaba a ir en dirección contraria.

"Natsu, es imposible, no puedes ganar, déjaselo a gray" dijo happy mientras natsu quedaba estático durante un segundo antes de que una venita se hincho en su cabeza.

"¿Qué DIJISTE?" grito natsu con enojo elevando aun mas su poder mágico el cua absorbía la malla de erigor.

"Bastardo" maldijo erigor al ver como quedaba desprotegido.

"YO TE DERROTARE" grito natsu lanzándose contra erigor dándole un potente golpe en el estomago. "**Karyu no kenkaku**" grito natsu mientras lanzaba a erigor al aire.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ¿Realmente existe el dragonslayer?" murmuro erigor antes de caer inconsciente.

"Hahaha lo logre que te pareció eso happy" rio natsu con emoción.

"Aye, era de esperar de natsu **Salamander**" animo happy mientras natsu lo veía inexpresivo.

"Eso no fue lo que dijiste hace un momento" dijo natsu con sospecha.

"Los gatos tenemos memoria a corto plazo" se excuso happy.

"Tu dijiste que no podría vencer entonces erza podria" grito natsu acusadoramente.

"Tienes peor memoria que los gatos, dije gray no erza, como sea ganaste" dijo happy sonriendo.

Minutos después llegaron lucy, erza, gray y kage en el coche mágico, este ultimo todavía herido.

"Natsu" grito lucy.

"Llegan tarde chicos esto ya acabo" grito natsu sonriendo.

"Aye" animo happy.

"Bien hecho" dijo erza mientras se bajaba del coche con ayuda de lucy.

"Erza ¿Estas bien?" pregunto lucy con preocupación.

"No te preocupes por mi" respondió erza no queriendo ser una carga.

"_Imposible, el maestro erigor perdió_" pensó kage con preocupación.

"¿Realmente tuviste problemas con este tipo?" pregunto gray con arrogancia, cabe destacar que esta desnudo.

"¿Problemas? Fue muy fácil" exclamo natsu con la misma arrogancia.

"Ademas vas a atraer anormales si sigues asi, con tu pecho desnudo" dijo gray cruzando los brazos.

"Sigue tu propio consejo" grito natsu con enojo antes de mirar a lucy. "Lucy dame tu ropa" pidió natsu mientras lucy le daba una mirada de muerte.

"¿Por qué YO?" grito con enojo y un sonrojo.

"Como sea, buen trabajo natsu, hemos protegido a los maestros gremiales, vayamos a la sala de reuniones, informaremos de lo ocurrido y dejaremos que los maestros dispongan de la flauta" dijo erza mientras los demás asentían.

"Clover no esta muy lejos" dijo el neko.

Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando el coche mágico se empezó a mover con kage dentro.

"Kage" grito erza al ver como el hombre comenzaba a moverse en el auto con sus sombras.

"Eso es peligroso" grito gray con enojo.

"El lullaby es mío, bajaron su guardia moscas hahahahahahahaha" rio kage con locura antes de escapar en el auto dejando a los magos de fairy tail en shock.

"ESE MALDITO" grito natsu en shock.

"¿Cómo se atreve? Incluso lo salvamos" grito lucy con incredulidad.

"Tras el" grito erza mientras corrían tras kage.

**Mas tarde esa noche**

**Clover**

El ejercito de fiore a diferencia de los rune-knight es una división bajo el mando del rey que normalmente se encarga de proteger a la población civil de criminales civiles, asesinos, narcotraficantes, decomisos de drogas, ladrones entre otras cosas. En estos momentos el ejercito esta moviendo sus fuerzas en dirección al edificio de los maestros de gremio con la determinación de detener a eisenwald sin importar el costo, a pesar de ser solo una fuerza militar normal su valor es igual al de un mago exceptuando situaciones de extremo peligro.

"Bien, la canción de lullaby debe llegar a ellos desde esta distancia sin problemas, finalmente ah llegado el momento" murmuro para si mismo kage mientras veía el edificio de los maestros escondido entre los arboles.

"Hahahaha naruto estos libros son obras de arte hahahaha" chillo una voz anciana asustando a kage.

Curioso se asomo desde las sombras y lo que vio lo dejo en shock, en un tronco estaban sentados ni mas ni menos que el maestro de fairy tail, makarov dreyar, uno de los 10 magos santos leyendo un librito naranja y por si las cosas no pudieran empeorar también estaba uno de los hombres mas temidos en el continente, Naruto Uchiha, sentado en el tronco ojeando la revista sorcerer y con un puro en la boca, llevaba una mochila en su espalda que parecía bastante gorda.

Kage estaba entre confundido y asustado, por un lado estaba el temible maestro de fairy tail cuyas habilidades son legendarias en el mundo de la magia incluso siendo un viejo, pero también estaba naruto uchiha, una de las personas que incluso la alianza balam teme, se dejaron de escuchar rumores sobre el durante los últimos 3 años, algunos llegaron a creer que había sido asesinado por los maestros de la alianza balam pero el sabia muy bien que incluso hoy en dia estos lo seguían buscando y habían ofrecido una recompensa por su cabeza que no ah sido cobrada, le aterraba la idea de pelear contra dos sujetos tan fuertes pero con lullaby nada podía salir mal.

"Quédatelo si quieres, ya lo leí" murmuro naruto mientras leía la revista sorcerer y de su nariz salía una nube de humo, llevaba dos días en la ciudad y ya se había enterado de cosas muy interesantes, entre ellas que increíblemente Gin, zabuza, haku y kisame habían fundado su propio gremio con gin como el maestro, según parece poco después de llegar a fiore kisame se encontró con ellos y después de hablar de cosas banales empezó a viajar con ellos, poco después de esto decidieron hacer un gremio.

Ahora mismo era un gremio en crecimiento pero ya eran muy fuertes, lo habían llamado **Poseidon**, estaba mirando en la revista una foto publicitaria con gin, zabuza, haku y kisame, casi ninguno de ellos había cambiado con excepción de haku que a diferencia de antes ya no podía pasar por hombre o mujer, ahora parecía únicamente mujer, llevaba el pelo atado en una cola de caballo alta hasta la cintura con dos mechones de pelo enmarcando su rostro, su vestimenta consistía en un par de shorts cortos azules y una chaqueta azul con patrones de burbujas, su figura era impresionante, era mas curvilínea y sin ser pervertido sus pechos eran enorme, casi sentía lastima por zabuza siendo un padre celoso. Mientras leia no pudo evitar suspirar mientras acomodaba su mochila llena de billetes, aun no perdía su toque con las cartas y los maestros de gremio lo aprendieron por la mala.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la presencia que habia sentido hace unas horas acercarse salió de entre los arboles.

"Ohh estos libros son lo máximo, que estoy diciendo tengo que encontrar a esos mocosos antes de que destruyan una ciudad" murmuro makarov guardando el libro entre sus ropas.

"Viejo tenemos compañía" dijo naruto fríamente mirando a kage, de no ser porque esta persona es mayor juraría que era shikamaru de konoha. Mokarov levanto la mirada y vio fijamente a kage.

"Estas herido, ¿Qué haces vagando por aqui?" pregunto el maestro de fairy tail mientras naruto tiraba su puro ya acabado, el viejo no era tan tonto como para no notar lo sospechoso de este tipo lo dejaría a el manejar la situación.

"Eh quieren escucharme tocar una melodía, no estoy autorizado a llevar instrumentos al hospital asi que me gustaría que alguien me escuche" mintió kage sacando la flauta, naruto y makarov notaron que la flauta tenia algo raro pero fingieron no darse cuenta.

"Es una flauta espeluznante la que tienes ahi" dijo naruto con inocencia fingida.

"Puede parecer extraña pero tiene un hermoso sonido" dijo kage con una sonrisa.

"Tenemos prisa pero una canción no hará daño" dijo makarov riendo.

"Bien, escuche bien por favor" dijo kage mientras se preparaba para tocar la flauta pero no se atrevía.

Mientras tanto con los miembros de fairy tail actualmente se acercaban hacia el maestro después de correr a todo lo que sus piernas daban.

"Ahí esta" grito gray con el ceño fruncido.

"Maestro" gritaron lucy y erza.

"Abuelo" grito natsu.

Erza noto que habia otra persona con ellos además de kage, enfoco su vista y no pudo evitar jadear ante la persona que vio, era ni mas ni menos que su amigo y heroe de la infancia, Naruto Uchiha.

"_Naruto …., estas aquí…._" Pensó erza en estado de shock sin saber si correr hacia allá o no.

"¿Estas bien erza?" pregunto gray pero erza no reaccionaba.

"¿Qué le pasa?" pregunto natsu.

Lucy noto que erza miraba fijamente a alguien, curiosa enfoco la vista y noto que una persona mas estaba con el maestro.

"Lucy…." Murmuro natsu al ver que lucy quedaba en un estado similar al de erza, gray y natsu miraron hacia donde las chicas miraban.

"_Mierda esto es malo, no soy un sensor pero es casi inocultable el colosal poder que tiene ese tipo, espero que no sea un enemigo_" pensó gray con algo de miedo.

Natsu, bueno el era natsu ….

"Que demonios esperando vamos con jii-chan" exclamo natsu con irritación. (Si le dice jii-chan a makarov verdad, si no corríjanme)

Saliendo del shock el equipo mas fuerte de fairy tail se preparaba para ir a defender al maestro pero fueron interrumpidos por ni mas ni menos que el maestro Bob, de blue pegasus.

"Estamos llegando a la mejor parte, ahora miren" exclamo bob con voz cantarina que lo hacia espeluznante. "Vaya son tan lindos, totalmente mi tipo, aun no superan a naru-chan que ah crecido en los últimos años pero siguen siendo adorables" dijo el jot…. Quiero decir maestro mientras natsu y gray lo miraba con terror.

"¿Quién es el?" pregunto lucy abrazándose a erza.

"Es el maestro bob" dijo erza distraídamente sin dejar de mirar a naruto.

"Erza-chan querida como has crecido" dijo bob con una sonrisa viendo a erza.

"Ese es el maestro de blue pegasus" pregunto lucy con miedo.

De vuelta con makarov y nuestro héroe ya habían pasado un par de minutos y kage no tocaba.

"¿Qué pasa? Apresúrate y toca" pidió makarov con irritación fingida mientras kage se preparaba para tocar la flauta.

"No podemos dejarlo" grito erza mientras natsu y erza eran contenidos por bob.

"Dijimos que se callen y observen, esta es la mejor parte" dijo goldmine mientras salía de entre las sombras apoyado en un árbol.

"Ese es el maestro de Quatro Cerberus" exclamo lucy en shock.

"Maestro goldmine" dijo erza en shock.

"_Si yo la toco, todo será distinto_" pensó kage pero aun no se atrevía a tocar la flauta.

"_Hmm parece que no era una amenaza después de todo_" pensó naruto suspirando, por un segundo pensó que se atrevería a tocarla.

"Nada cambiara" dijo makarov mientras los ojos de kage se abrían. "Los humanos débiles siempre serán débiles no importa cuanto esperen, pero la debilidad no siempre es algo malo, los huamno son criaturas débiles desde el principio, inquietos por nosotros mismos formamos gremios, por eso tenemos aliados y amigos, para prosperar nos unimos y progresamos hacia el futuro, estas combinaciones podrían encontrarse con menos muros de lo que una sola persona podría y podría llevarle mas tiempo que a los demás, pero siempre y cuando creamos en el mañana y pongamos un pie delante del otro sin duda nos volveremos mas fuertes, vivir una vida fuerte significa ser capaz de sonreír y no confiar en algo como una flauta" dijo makarov con sabiduría mientras kage soltaba la flauta.

"Me rindo" murmuro kage poniéndose de rodillas.

"Buen discurso sabes, si no fueras maestro podrías ser poeta" dijo naruto con humor.

"Maestro, abuelo" gritaron sus agremiados mientras corrían hacia makarov.

Naruto volteo y quedo estático cuando vio a erza, esta lo miraba con seriedad, la tensión era palpable.

"Maestro" grito lucy.

"Jii-chan" gritaron gray y natsu.

"¿Por qué están aqui?" grito makaron al ver a sus hijos.

"Y eso lo soluciona" murmuro gray cruzando los brazos en un intento de pose cool.

"Jii-chan eres increíble" animo natsu mientras de daba palmaditas a makarov en la cabeza.

"Deja de darme palmaditas" gruño makarov.

Notaron que erza había estado muy callado, voltearon y vieron que ella y naruto se miraban fijamente, makarov trago saliva visiblemente.

"Mejor tomemos nuestra distancia no queremos quedar en fuego cruzado" ordeno makarov mientras los demás lo miraban con curiosidad pero asentían.

Duraron unos minutos en un silencio incomodo hasta que naruto rio con nerviosismo y decidió hablar.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo er-chan, has crecido mucho" dijo naruto riendo con nerviosismo rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Erza ya no lo resistió mas y usando reequipo se quito la armadura quedando solo en una blusa sin mangas de botones blanca y un pañuelo azul en el cuello, se lanzo hacia naruto en un abrazo.

"Te extrañe" murmuro erza abrazando a su amigo y mentor.

"Yo también, perdóname por tardar demasiado" murmuro naruto inconscientemente frotándole la espalda.

"Snif, eso es hermoso" murmuro bob sacando un pañuelo de solo kami sabe donde.

"La juventud de estos dias" murmuro goldmine.

"Que alivio, por lo menos no lo castro como yo pensaba que lo haría" dijo makarov soltando un suspiro que no sabia que estaba conteniendo.

"NANII" gritaron lucy, natsu y gray después de superar el shock.

"¿Jii-chan quien es este tipo y porque erza no lo ah matado?" susurro natsu a makarov inocentemente.

"Solo digamos que es una persona importante en el pasado de erza, ustedes lo conocen como naruto uchiha, uno de los magos mas buscados por los gremios oscuros" dijo makarov mientras gray y lucy palidecían al escuchar el nombre.

"Pero pensé que esa persona había muerto" murmuro lucy en shock.

"No lo esta solo estuvo en una operación ultra secreta durante los últimos 3 años" murmuro makarov con frialdad.

"De donde conoce a erza" pregunto gray con curiosidad.

"Aye" murmuro happy queriendo saber también.

"Es cosa personal entre ellos" dijo makarov simplemente, noto que natsu tenia una mirada de emoción y una sonrisa enorme.

"ESTOY ENCENDIDO QUIERO PELEAR CON EL WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO" grito natsu escupiendo fuego y estaba apunto de arrojarse contra naruto pero makarov lo detuvo haciendo crecer su mano.

Después de unos minutos erza decidió hablar.

"Naruto" murmuro erza.

"¿Si?" pregunto naruto antes de sentir un potente puñetazo en la mandíbula que para su sorpresa naruto apenas y sintió pero ella sentía que su mano dolía un poco.

"MALDITO BASTARDO ME TUVISTE PREOCUPADA POR TRES MALDITOS AÑOS QUE NO ESCUCHE NADA SOBRE TI, LLEGUE A PENSAR QUE ESTABAS MUERTO O ALGO PEOR, QUE DEMONIOS ESTUVISTE HACIENDO BAKAAA" grito una muy enojada erza mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la playera y comenzaba a zarandearlo.

"Te has vuelto fuerte er-chan, fue un buen golpe" murmuro naruto con una risa mientras se ponía de pie y se estiraba.

"DAME UNA BUENA RAZON PARA NO CORTARTE LO QUE TE HACE HOMBRE AQUÍ MISMO" rugió con furia mientras en sus manos aparecía una gigantesca hacha con unas púas en el filo. Naruto palideció ante eso y decidió decir algo en su defensa.

"¿Me creerías si te digo que me aventure en un viaje de 3 años a otro continente para derrotar a una organización poderosa comandada por un tipo masoquista, un tuerto enmascarado y un vejestorio mas viejo que makarov que buscaban revivir a una bestia ancestral para dominar el mundo?" pregunto naruto nerviosamente diciéndole la verdad a medias, erza le dio una mirada de muerte que decía que definitivamente no le creyó. "También si te sirve de algo planeaba ir a fairy tail con el viejo" dijo naruto señalando a makarov el cual tenia frente a el a natsu, lucy, gray y happy como escudos.

"Si es cierto" dijo makarov rápidamente mientras erza se relajaba.

"Bueno estas aquí que es lo importante" dijo erza guardando su hacha mientras naruto se aliviaba de que sus partes nobles sobrevivieron.

"Me salve" murmuro naruto por lo bajo, realmente el temperamento de esa mujer habia empeorado con los años.

"**Son un grupo de magos cobardes hasta el ultimo de ustedes**" gruño una voz misteriosa, todos voltearon hacia la voz y quedaron en shock cuando vieron que salía del lullaby junto con una neblina purpura.

"Algo esta saliéndole" grito happy mientras sus alas salían de su espalda.

"Chico dime que no estoy ebrio y que de verdad acabo de ver a ese gato hablar y por si fuera poco volar" murmuro naruto viendo a natsu.

"El es happy, mi amigo" dijo natsu un poco fastidiado, que era tan difícil de creer que un gato pudiera hablar y volar.

"Que rayos es eso" murmuraron los del ejercito que recién llegaban a la escena.

"**No puedo aguantarlo mas, voy a devorarlos por mi mismo**" gruño la voz mientras que el lullaby se transformaba en un demonio aparentemente hecho de madera. "**Sus lamentables almas eso es**" rugio el lullaby.

"Eso es demasiado grande" exclamo lucy en shock.

"Es un horrible monstruo" grito happy señalando al lullaby.

"Que es esa cosa" pregunto gray mientras los demás veían al monstruo con seriedad.

"Yo no tenia idea de esto" dijo kage con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Demonios eso es molesto" murmuro bob muy tranquilo.

"Eso es un demonio del libro de zeref" respondió goldmine.

Los demás maestros salieron a toda prisa del edificio.

"Esto no es bueno" grito uno de los maestros.

"¿Debemos ayudar?" grito otro.

"Me duele la espalda asi que paso…." Gruño otro maestro.

"¿Por qué lullaby se transformo en eso?" pregunto lucy algo temerosa.

"Esa es su verdadera forma, ese monstruo en pocas palabras fue creado por la magia viviente, la magia de zeref" respondió naruto con frialdad.

"¿Magia viviente?" pregunto natsu curioso.

"¿No es el anciano de la historia?" pregunto gray.

"El mago oscuro zeref, fue el mago mas malvado de la historia del mundo mágico, pensar que una parte de su legado aparecería ante nosotros después de siglos" respondió bob con miedo infantil.

"¿Qué alma disfrutare primero?" gruño lullaby con diversión viendo a los magos.

"Que dijiste, ¿Nuestras almas son sabrosas?" pregunto natsu con curiosidad.

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo? No me pregunte" gruño gray con irritación.

"Pensé que preguntarías eso" dijo lucy riendo.

"Saben bien te lo aseguro pero no me preguntes como lo se" dijo naruto mientras todos lo veían con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Natsu, gray aléjense todo el mundo" ordeno erza mientras los mencionado hacían una mueca.

"Que mandona" dijo natsu abriendo mucho los ojos.

"No me des ordenes" dijo gray con el ceño fruncido.

"Cuento con ustedes" gruño dándoles una mirada de muerte.

"Aye sir" gritaron los dos asustados.

"Ahí va happy # 2" murmuro lucy con pena.

"Ladra mucho pero no muerde" gruño un miembro del ejercito.

"No es nada" dijo otro.

"Ataquen" grito otro mientras se preparaban para atacar a lullaby.

"**Lárguense insolentes**" grito lulaby lanzando un rayo de energía hacia una montaña de su boca, la montaña quedo destruida.

"RETIRADA" gritaron los del ejercito.

"**Ya lo eh decidido, me los comeré a todos y cada uno de ustedes, magos lamentables**" rugió lullaby con una enorme sonrisa.

"Hmm ni hablar llevo mucho tiempo sin entrar en acción y francamente comienzo a aburrirme" murmuro naruto mientras miraba al lullaby.

"Va a atacarlo el solo" grito lucy en shock.

"Puedes hacerlo" gritaron los maestros de gremio.

"Y tu lucy" pregunto happy.

"Yo ya no puedo usar mas espíritus celestiales por hoy y no podría traerlos de vuelta ves….."

"Excusas" dijo happy.

"Cállate neko" grito lucy enojada.

"Baka vas a atacarlo solo" grito gray con incredulidad pero fue detenido por erza.

"Déjalo" dijo erza simplemente mientras naruto quedaba frente al lullaby.

"Yo también quiero pelear" gruño natsu con un puchero.

Lullaby comenzó a rugir y un circulo mágico apareció en su boca.

"¿Qué es este terrible sentimiento?" gruño lucy con miedo.

"Que voz tan horrible" dijo bob muy tranquilo.

"Esta comenzando"

"Oh nooo…"

"Lullaby"

"Nuestras almas serán devoradas"

Eran las quejas de los maestros mientras se tapaban los oídos.

Naruto miraba con tranquilidad la situación antes de que rayos blancos se formaron a su alrededor provocando un ligero temblor y que las rocas a su alrededor se elevaban.

"_Que poder mágico mas increíble_" pensó gray en shock.

"_Que es esta sensación_" pensó natsu conociendo algo que no había experimentado antes, el miedo.

"_El no es humano_" pensó lucy con terror absoluto.

"_Como lo sospechaba, incluso después de estos años tu poder mágico sigue incrementando_" pensó erza muy sorprendida.

"_Tu abuelo estaría orgulloso mocoso_" pensó makarov con una sonrisa.

Happy…. Bueno el era happy.

"**Arashiryu no hokou**" gruño naruto mientras lanzaba un rayo blanco de su boca provocando que lullaby gritara de dolor.

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**" grito lullaby.

"El es…." Murmuro lucy en shock.

"Un dragonslayer" murmuro natsu sombríamente.

"Uso rayos blancos"

"Ese es naruto uchiha"

"Que increíble poder"

Eran los gritos de los maestros.

"**Cero**" grito naruto mientras estiraba su mano y lanzaba un rayo de energía roja al lullaby provocando una gran explosión.

"**Pagaras por eso maldito mocoso**" grito lullaby mientras concentraba una gran cantidad de poder en su boca.

"Eso es malo" grito lucy con terror.

"Aquí viene el lullaby" grito happy.

Las plantas a los alrededores comenzaron a marchitarse.

"La maldición de lullaby" dijo happy.

"**Devorare sus almas**" gruño lullaby preparándose para tocar su canción pero para sorpresa de todo no salió nada.

"NANII" gritaron todos los presentes.

"**¿Qué le paso a mi hermoso sonido?**" pregunto lullaby gimiendo.

"Ya veo, esa técnica roja causo demasiado daño" exclamo kage con asombro.

"**Voy a matarte maldito enano**" grito lullaby concentrando mas energía en su boca y pataleando causando una gran destruccion.

"Que decepción, pensé que eras mas fuerte" murmuro naruto mientras su gunbai aparecía en su mano. "**Uchihagaeshi**" murmuro naruto mientras el ataque de lullaby era absorbido. "Todo tuyo" rio naruto mientras el ataque de lullaby era reflejado.

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**" grito lullaby de dolor al sentirse lastimado por su propio ataque. "**Monstruo**" grito lullaby con miedo.

"Hmm ya me aburriste, muérete" dijo naruto con frialdad mientras concentraba mas energía en su dedo generando una esfera blanca con rayos negros. "**Arashiryu no cero**" grito naruto golpeando a lullaby con el cero.

"**Nooooooooooooooooooooooo**" grito lullaby antes de ser envuelto en la poderosa explosión y volviendo a su forma original.

"Lo sobrestime, un cero oscuras habría bastado" murmuro naruto con fastidio.

"Excelente" dijo makarov sonriendo.

"Maravilloso" dijo bob.

"Derroto al demonio de zeref con esa facilidad, me recuerda mucho a su abuelo" murmuro goldmine.

"Sorprendente" murmuro kage en shock.

"Has mejorado bastante" dijo erza acercándose a naruto.

"Hmm, solo era demasiado debil" dijo naruto viendo el cráter que genero su ataque.

"TU ENFRENTATE A MI" grito natsu señalando a naruto.

"Tu eres…" pregunto naruto.

"Natsu Dragneel, el dragonslayer de fairy tail" respondió natsu con una sonrisa.

"_Esta es la persona de la que el viejo hagoromo me hablo, seria interesante poner a prueba sus habilidades_" pensó naruto analíticamente.

"DETRUYERON EL EDIFICIO"

"ALGUIEN ATRAPELOS"

"LLAMEN AL EJERCITO"

"Peleare contigo después pero por ahora tenemos que correr" grito naruto mientras corria con los magos de fairy tail, erza llevaba al maestro en su espalda.

**Esta historia continuara….**

**Asi termina el capitulo espero que les haya gustado, pude hacerme de un tiempo libre y escribirlo espero que les haya gustado, a los que han comentado, leído y aconsejado mis fics se los agradezco de verdad.**

**Próximo Capitulo: Bienvenido a Fairy tail ¿Encarcelados?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo Dieciocho**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de ninguno de los animes o técnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen.**

**Aclaraciones**

**Mientras narro el canon de fairy tail les aclaro que las revelaciones hechas en el manga de naruto y fairy tail no tendrán nada que ver con la historia al menos por el momentos, admito que quede en shock con las revelaciones de zetsu negro pero ya veremos hasta que den mas revelaciones si cambio un poco el futuro de la historia pero por el momento me enfocare en el canon de fairy tail.**

**No se bien quienes eran los miembros del consejo mágico al principio de la serie ya que con toda honestidad nunca preste demasiada atención a ellos hasta que mandaron espiar a fairy tail durante el arco de la isla tenrou asi que por el momento solo pondré a los que conozco exceptuando a Crawford Seam, ya que en este universo ryoku (Oc) es el presidente del consejo mágico, si alguien me puede decir bien los nombres de todos los miembros se los agradecería.**

**También aclaro que abra un par de desacuerdos entre naruto y jellal mientras es malvado, mas adelante solo serán pequeños roses porque personalmente no tengo nada en contra suya de hecho pienso que es un buen personaje.**

**Bienvenido a Fairy tail ¿Encarcelados?**

**ERA: Consejo Magico**

Actualmente en la torre mas alta del castillo del consejo se estaba celebrando una reunión para discutir los recientes acontecimientos causados por Eisenwald. El consejo mágico esta compuesto por 8 miembros incluyendo al presidente.

Org: Un anciano alto de pelo largo canoso peinado hacia atrás, barba blanca y larga, tiene unas curiosas orejas puntiagudas.

Shitou Yajima: Un anciano casi tan enano como makarov, sombrero de bufon, cejas canosas y un pequeño bigote.

Leigi: Un hombre de pelo negro encapuchado, piel oscura y lentes oscuros.

Michello: Un hombre enano de pelo castaño y bigote, tiene orejas y cola que lo hacen parecer un gato.

Belno: Es una mujer mayor de pelo rubio atado en una gran cola de caballo, tiene una gran nariz que la hace parecer bruja.

Ultear Milkovich: Es una mujer alta de piel clara, pelo negro-morado largo, ojos marrones y figura voluptuosa.

Siegrain: Es un hombre joven de pelo azul y un tatuaje debajo debajo del ojo derecho.

Ryoku Fujimoto: Es un hombre viejo de largo cabello blanco, barba larga, cejas largas y ojos rojos.

"Tal vez eisenwald haya sido destruido pero la raíz del problema sigue sin resolverse" dijo org con el ceño fruncido mientras en sus manos sostenía una caja hecha de magia que contenía el lullaby.

"El numero de gremios oscuros rivales tiene sus propias estrellas" dijo yajima.

"Entonces deberíamos idear un plan para eliminarlos a todos de una vez por todas" dijo leigi con seriedad.

"Pero como" pregunto michello con irritación.

"No permitiré que la magia de zeref caiga en sus manos de nuevo" declaro org con convicción.

"¿Y como fue que obtuvieron esa clase de magia en primer lugar?" pregunto yajima.

"Podríamos culpar a los cargos de alto nivel" dijo michello con el ceño fruncido.

"Es esa clase de intentos de evitar ser manchados los que hacen que la gente no confié en nosotros" reprendió ryoku con sabiduría.

"En cualquier caso …. Parece que esta vez fuimos salvados por esa espina en nuestro costado, fairy tail, y por supuesto por naruto uchiha, pensar que esa persona seguía con vida" dijo siegrain llamando la atención de todo el consejo.

"Ellos destruyeron un gremio oscuro co personas, impresionante, además ese hombre acabo con un demonio de zeref con facilidad" elogio ultear con interés.

"Pensar que estaba con vida, los rumores decían que lo habían asesinado" dijo belno a nadie en especifico.

"_Ese mocoso tendrá que darme muchas explicaciones, nunca me dijo que diablos paso con el akatsuki además de que estaban muertos, por si fuera poco no se comunico en los últimos 2 años y regresa solo a causar destruccion_" pensó ryoku con un suspiro.

"Pero aun asi la cantidad de destrozos que causo no se justifican, ya no quien es peor, el o fairy tail" murmuro leigi con enojo.

"Se que es algo que no se quiere aceptar pero es la realidad, estaríamos en un gran problema si el lullaby hubiera asesinado a todos esos maestros gremiales, incluso los puestos de algunos de los aquí presentes hubieran costado" dijo siegrain con serenidad.

"Tonto, incluso intentas echar la culpa al consejo" gruño michello con enojo.

"Basta de esto, sus tendencias a la destrucción me dan dolores de cabeza, esta vez también" gruño org con evidente enojo.

"Hmm, tal vez pero prefiero que tengan éxito y destruyan una ciudad a que fracasen y costara miles de vidas, ese si seria un mal escenario, todos ustedes abrían sido despedidos" dijo ryoku mientras que algunos a regañadientes tenían que aceptar que era verdad.

"Si…. Pero deberíamos recompensarlos por su amabilidad" dijo siegrain con una risa oscura.

**Magnolia**

Los miembros de fairy tail y naruto caminaban tranquilamente rumbo al gremio, erza estuvo contándole a naruto lo que había sido de su vida en fairy tail durante los últimos años, naruto escuchaba atentamente todo lo que le decía. Lucy tenia una mueca de desesperación en su rostro mientras caminaba junto al maestro, natsu y gray tenían horas teniendo una estúpida discusión sobre el fuego y el hielo, esto no seria un problema de no ser porque erza estaba tan absorta en su conversación que no había hecho ningún intento para detenerlos, que happy los provocaba para que siguieran peleando no ayudaba en absoluto.

"Y asi me convertí en la maga clase S mas joven en el gremio" dijo erza con orgullo mientras terminaba de contar su historia.

"Increíble" murmuro naruto impresionado, no era para menos después de todo a muchos magos les toma años llegar al nivel clase S pero erza lo logro en tan solo 4 años después de empezar a usar la magia, era una hazaña probablemente solo superada por el mismo que ya tenia ese nivel a los 10 años.

"Erza se que esta es una reunión conmovedora pero por favor detenlos, si los tengo que aguantar un segundo mas creo que moriré" chillo lucy mientras le suplicaba a erza. T_T

"Supongo que tienes razón" murmuro erza mientras ponía una cara de enojo.

"Por ultima vez gray ya te dije que el fuego es mas fuerte" gruño salamander con una pose de orgullo.

"Esas son mentiras, es obvio que el hielo es mas fuerte baka" grito gray con el ceño fruncido.

"Dejen de pelear" gruño erza mientras ponía una cara aterradora pero increíblemente los dos la ignoraron.

"Ehh creo que puedo ayudar con su debate, ninguno de los dos elementos es mas fuerte que el otro" dijo naruto mientras natsu y gray lo miraban interrogantes.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto natsu con curiosidad.

"Se puede decir que ambos elementos se contrarrestan, depende ya sea de la cantidad, el poder y la temperatura de cada ataque, por ejemplo si un ataque de fuego y agua igual de poderosos chocan ambos se contrarrestan generando vapor, si la cantidad de fuego es mucho mayor y es mas caliente que el agua el fuego gana, si la cantidad de agua es mayor el agua gana, el hielo es frio, duro y moldeable, puede tomar cualquier forma que el usuario desee y entre menor sea la temperatura mas poderoso es, el fuego es salvaje, poderoso e inestable, con la temperatura adecuado puede causar gran destrucción, es mas peligroso entre mas caliente es, el ataque que tenga sea mas caliente o mas frio, sea mas poderoso y mas grande puede ganar, en su mayoría depende de que tan fuerte sea el usuario" explico naruto mientras en su mano derecha aparecía una llama negra y en la izquierda un vórtice de viento helado.

"Increíble" murmuro gray con interés.

"¿Fuego negro? Sabrá bien" pregunto natsu con curiosidad.

"Esta llama negra se cree que viene del infierno, puede durar 7 dias y 7 noches sin extinguirse, el agua no funciona con ella" dijo naruto mientras natsu trataba de morder la llama pero naruto quito su mano.

"Hey" reclamo natsu con un puchero.

"No se a ciencia cierta incluso si eres un dragonslayer si esa llama pueda matarte asi que evitemos problemas" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido.

"Bien" dijo natsu con un puchero que lo hacia parecer un niño.

"Hahahahaha baka" rio gray por lo bajo.

"Este viento helado esta a una temperatura cercana al cero absoluto, esto bien usado puede congelar a una persona de forma letal, observa lo que pasa" dijo naruto acercando las llamas negras al viento, para sorpresa de todos ambos se contrarrestaron. "Entiendes, ambos eran igual de fuertes, depende de ustedes mismo averiguar quien es mas fuertes" dijo naruto mientras ambos asentían.

"YOSH YA LO VERAS ICE PRINCESS" grito natsu señalando a gray.

"Aye sir" animo el neko mientras se posaba en el hombro de natsu.

"CABRON" grito gray iniciando una nueva discusión.

"Creo que no funciono" murmuro naruto con un puchero.

"Fue una buena idea mal ejecutada" dijo makarov con una risa.

"Nooooooooooooooooo" lloro lucy con desesperación.

"Supongo que llego la hora de hacerlo a mi manera" gruño erza mientras comenzaba a golpear al par de rivales.

(No describiré tan terrible escena solo dire que ambos están siendo cargados por dos clones de naruto)

"Exageraste un poco no crees er-chan" murmuro naruto con una risa nerviosa mientras veía a sus clones cargar a un gray con el ojo y la mejilla hinchadas, varios chipotes en la cabeza, la nariz sangrando y varios raspones, cabe destacar que esta desnudo, natsu estaba en las mismas condiciones que gray.

"Aye, siempre pasa lo mismo cuando pelean frente a erza" dijo happy mientras volaba junto a los clones.

"Hmm, solo asi entienden esos dos" dijo erza cruzando los brazos.

"Casi siento lastima por ellos" murmuro lucy por lo bajo.

Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando llegaron frente al gremio de fairy tail.

"Este lugar nunca cambia" dijo naruto viendo al gremio.

"Has estado aquí antes naruto-san" pregunto lucy con interés.

"Solo una vez hace 7 años" dijo naruto simplemente. "Esa ocasión nada mas llegue a la entrada jeje" dijo naruto con una risa.

"Bueno será mejor que entremos" dijo makarov apunto de abrir la puerta pero antes de que pudiera acercarse la puerta se abrió de golpe mientras un cuerpo salía volando y golpeando a makarov.

"OTOKO" grito elfman que había salido volando del gremio durante una de las típicas peleas en el gremio.

"MAESTRO" gritaron erza y lucy al ver el cuerpo de elfman sobre el maestro.

"¿Oh erza, lucy han regresado que les paso a natsu y a gray?" dijo elfman mientras se ponía de pie, fue entonces cuando noto a makarov que parecía hecho tortilla. "MAESTRO" grito elfman mientras levantaba a makarov el cual tenia un fantasmita saliéndole de la boca.

"Viejo estas bien" pregunto naruto acercándose a makarov.

"Si estoy bien" suspiro makarov sacudiéndose las ropas.

"¿Quién es el?" pregunto elfman viendo a naruto.

"Oh el es naruto viene a unirse al gremio" dijo makarov mientras elfman asentía.

"Bienvenido a fairy tail, soy Elfman Strauss y soy un HOMBRE" grito elfman mientras estrechaba la mano de naruto.

"Ehh si mucho gusto soy naruto uchiha" respondió naruto sonriendo.

Entraron al gremio donde fueron recibidos con la escena de todo el mundo peleando.

"Asi son siempre" pregunto naruto.

"No tienes idea" respondió lucy negando con la cabeza.

"Maestro" gritaron todos al notar la presencia de makarov.

"Bienvenido maestro" dijo mirajane sonriendo.

"Mira-chan tráeme el sello tenemos un nuevo miembro" dijo el maestro mientras mirajane miraba a naruto antes de asentir.

Mirajane llego con el sello del gremio.

"Donde lo quieres y en que color" pregunto makarov, naruto se quito la chaqueta y se remango la manga de la playera.

"Aquí en color negro" dijo naruto mientras ponía su hombro derecho, makarov le puso el sello.

"Mocosos tenemos un nuevo miembro" grito makarov mientras los miembros del gremio gritaban de emoción. "Por que no te presentas naruto" dijo el maestro mientras naruto asentía.

"Soy naruto uchiha, tengo 18 años y uso magia dragonslayer y otras mas" se presento naruto esperando la reacción del gremio.

Todos quedaron paralizados por un segundo antes de estallar en jubilo.

"Si otro dragonslayer en el gremio"

"Otro como natsu"

"Esto es genial"

"OTOKO"

"Otro chico extraño"

"Wakaba no molestes a los jovenes"

"Callate macao"

"Bueno me fue mejor de lo esperado" murmuro naruto por lo bajo.

"Bienvenido al gremio naruto" dijo erza con una sonrisa.

"Son un grupo interesante, puedo acostumbrarme" dijo naruto sonriendo.

Fue entonces cuando notaron que los clones de naruto llevaban a natsu y a gray inconscientes.

"Que les paso a esos dos" pregunto jet mientras los clones de naruto apoyaban a los dos golpeados en una pared antes de disiparse.

"Mejor no pregunten" dijo lucy con una risa nerviosa mientras erza tenia una mirada de enojo.

"Ese par de idiotas" gruño erza con enojo.

Sabiamente decidieron no preguntar mas.

"Tenemos un nuevo miembro sabes lo que significa" pregunto makarov inocentemente.

"FIESTA" gritaron todos mientras comenzaban a celebrar.

Naruto paso las siguientes horas en la barra con erza, lucy, mirajane, elfman, cana, jet, droy, wakaba, levy, macao, conversando hasta que natsu despertó y miro a naruto retadoramente.

"PELEA CONMIGO" grito natsu señalando a naruto.

"Natsu déjalo en paz que no vez que recién se unió al gremio" dijo erza un poco molesta pero increíblemente natsu la ignoro y siguió mirando a naruto.

"No veo porque no, nunca eh peleado con otro dragonslayer después de todo" respondió naruto con una sonrisa.

"Yosh, estoy encendido" grito natsu escupiendo fuego.

"Siempre es asi" pregunto natsu a happy.

"Aye" dijo happy.

Todo el gremio salió hacia la calle y formaron un circulo alrededor de naruto y natsu, natsu tenia una mirada de emoción mientras naruto solo se veía tranquilo.

"Vamos"

"Vamos"

"Vamos"

Eran los gritos de animo del gremio hacia ambos peleadores.

"_Por lo visto estas personas tienen el mismo espíritu de pelea que yo, será muy divertido este lugar_" pensó naruto con una risa.

"De verdad van a pelear" pregunto lucy con incredulidad.

"Claro que si, si no se lo toman enserio no podrán considerarse hombres" exclamo elfman como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

"Me pregunto que tan fuerte será el otro chico" pregunto macao para si mismo.

"Este encuentro será divertido" dijo wakaba.

"Pero si una persona del equipo mas fuerte y el que venció a lullaby pelean…." Murmuro lucy en shock.

"¿Equipo mas fuerte? ¿De que hablas?" pregunto gray sin apartar la vista de naruto y natsu.

"De ti, de natsu y erza, son los magos mas fuertes de fairy tail ¿No?" dijo lucy con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Eh? Esa es una tontería ¿Quién te dijo eso?" pregunto gray con una risa.

Lucy señalo a mirajane la cual comenzó a llorar.

"Oh fue mira-chan…" dijo gray con la cara nerviosa.

"La hiciste llorar" regaño lucy con las manos en las caderas.

"Reconozco que natsu y gray tienen valor pero no podría llamarlos los mas fuertes, hay muchas personas mas fuertes en fairy tail, como yo por ejemplo" dijo elfman.

"Erza es probablemente la mas fuerte de las mujeres" dijo levy.

"Si estamos hablando del hombre mas fuerte ese seria mystogan o laxus" dijo jet con los brazos cruzados.

"Yo solo pense que natsu, gray y erza trabajaban muy bien juntos" dijo mirajane entre lagrimas.

"Como sea, creo que esta batalla será interesante" dijo elfman sin dejar de ver a los dos peleadores.

"No lo se, el no es alguien normal, no solo derroto al lullaby sin romper a sudar sino que también eh sentido su poder mágico, es simplemente aterrador, natsu la tiene muy difícil, eso sin contar los rumores sobre el" murmuro gray con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Derroto al demonio de zeref sin romper a sudad?" pregunto macao con asombro.

"¿Qué rumores?" pregunto levy inocentemente.

"Naruto uchiha, ese nombre resonó por toda earth-land desde hace 6 años, el hombre que acabo con alrededor de 50 gremios oscuros por su cuenta, se dejo de oír sobre el en los últimos 3 años, se creía que la alianza balam quiso reclutarlo y cuando el se negó fue asesinado, cuando nos encontramos con el en clover se comprobé que eso solo era un rumor" dijo gray sombríamente mientras todos palidecían.

"No se que tan ciertos sean esos rumores pero cuando lo conocí solo teníamos 11 años, incluso en mi nivel actual el naruto de ese tiempo era igual o ligeramente mas fuerte que yo, no tengo ni la menor idea de cuanto habra mejorado en los últimos años" dijo erza que habia estado callada durante toda la conversación.

"Imposible…" susurro wakaba en shock.

"Desde esa edad" dijo macao de la misma manera que wakaba.

"Que clase de entrenamiento habrá tomado" murmuro elfman con incredulidad.

"No quieres saber" dijo erza palideciendo un poco.

"Natsu…" murmuro lucy preocupada por la seguridad de su amigo.

"COMIENCEN" grito makarov llamando la atención de todos.

"Te daré un consejo, ataca como si fueras a destruirme, soy malo conteniéndome sin sellos de entrenamiento y en estos momentos no los tengo puestos" dijo naruto con aburrimiento.

Natsu ignoro a naruto y se lanzo al ataque con sus puños encendidos. Natsu trataba de golpear a naruto pero este los esquivaba como si fuera nada. Pasaron los minutos y francamente comenzaba a aburrirse, el había esperado mas del dragon de fuego, no podía negar que tenia potencial, a juzgar por su velocidad, poder mágico y fuerza, sin contar que fue capaz de vencer a erigor, estaba casi seguro de que si se ponía serio podía ser por lo menos un mago clase A, no era débil pero era insuficiente para los tiempos por venir.

Los miembros del gremio miraban con asombro como naruto esquivaba sin el menor esfuerzo los ataques de natsu, erza sabia muy bien que se estaba conteniendo, no había activado su sharingan ni hecho ninguna técnica.

"_Vamos natsu se que puedes hacer mas que esto, dudo que hagoromo-sama te haya mencionado si no tuvieras potencial, tienes el deseo de proteger, la determinación y el amor y tienes el potencial, pero es como si algo te estuviera frenando_" pensó naruto mirando a natsu.

"**Karyu no hoko**" grito natsu escupiendo un rugido de fuego.

"**Arashiryu no hoko**" grito naruto escupiendo un rugido mucho mas poderoso que el de natsu, este apenas y pudo esquivar el rugido de naruto.

"**Karyu no kekaku**" exclamo natsu encendiendo su cuerpo en llamas y se lanzo en un estallido de velocidad contra naruto.

"_Bueno eso ya es algo_" pensó naruto ligeramente impresionado antes de activar su sharingan prediciendo donde atacaría natsu, este tenia la intención de darle un cabezazo pero naruto lo recibió con un potente puñetazo lanzándolo hacia atrás. Natsu se recupero rápidamente aunque con un moretón en la mejilla y se preparo para atacar una vez mas.

"**Karyu no enchu**" grito natsu generando una intensa llama detrás de su codo haciendo que el brazo de natsu tome impulso y trato de golpear a naruto.

Lo que sucedió a continuación dejo a todos con la boca abierta, naruto detuvo el golpe de natsu con un solo dedo generando una onda de choque.

"Nada mal" murmuro naruto para si mismo. Natsu se separo de naruto rápidamente.

"**Karyu no koen**" grito naruto lanzando una esfera de fuego que golpeo a naruto generando una explosion.

"Mierda"

"Eso debió haberlo dañado"

"Detengan el combate"

"Natsu te pasaste"

Eran los gritos de los demás miembros del gremio algo preocupados por el nuevo miembro de fairy tail.

Natsu veía con preocupación pensando que su ataque habia dañado seriamente a naruto pero la preocupación se convirtió en miedo cuando la explosión termino y naruto estaba completamente ileso.

"Ese fue un buen ataque" elogio naruto tranquilamente mientras todos lo veian en shock.

"Como…" murmuro natsu con incredulidad.

"Solo digamos que me protegí con un campo de energía" dijo naruto encogiéndose en hombros, la verdad inconscientemente activo su rinnegan puesto que se habia vuelto costumbre activarlo para absorber ataques poderosos pero como quería que fuera un secreto lo oculto con un genjutsu. Miro a natsu con su rinnegan y vio algo que lo dejo aterrado, restos de energía oscura dentro suyo en forma de letras extrañas. "_No…. No puede ser…. Maldita sea ahora entiendo todo…. Ya saben de su existencia…. No me sorprende que el viejo no lo haya notado, de no ser por mi rinnegan no lo habría descubierto….. de no ser por eso probablemente el ya seria del mismo nivel que er-chan_" pensó naruto con furia antes de poner una sonrisa forzada que nadie excepto makarov noto.

"Eres bueno natsu, creo que es mi turno de atacar" dijo naruto antes de que un sello amarillo magico apareció en sus manos y a una velocidad inhumana apareció frente a natsu. "**Luz divina: Apertura de los 6 caminos**" murmuro naruto golpeando a natsu en el estomago.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" grito natsu mientras una energía oscura invisible para todo el mundo salía de su cuerpo, nadie excepto makarov noto que el poder mágico de natsu aumento a un nivel completamente diferente.

"Natsu" gritaron lucy y happy al ver como natsu caía inconsciente.

"El ganador es naruto" grito makarov, naruto noto la mirada de preocupación de todos y decidió calmarlos.

"Descuiden, los ataques de luz son muy potentes, solo esta dormido" explico naruto mientras todos veían con una gotita tras su cabeza como natsu roncaba.

"Despertara en una hora por lo menos" explico naruto mientras tomaba a natsu inconsciente y lo llevaba de vuelta al gremio.

Ya en el gremio todos conversaban amenamente.

"Er-chan creo que necesitare un lugar para vivir me acompañas" pregunto naruto con una sonrisa.

Erza se sonrojo un poco, a pesar de los años naruto aun provocaba le sentimientos extraños según ella.

"Claro" dijo erza con una sonrisa.

"Pero primero necesito hablar seriamente con el viejo" dijo naruto fríamente cosa que erza interpreto como que era algo importante.

"Bien te espero" dijo erza.

Naruto se levanto de su asiento mientras le daba una mirada a makarov el cual entendió rápidamente, ambos entraron a la oficina de este ultimo, naruto se sentó en el sofá que makarov tenia en su oficina, makarov se sentó frente a el.

"Bien naruto creo que ahora si podemos hablar seriamente" dijo el maestro sombríamente.

"Creo que quieres muchas explicaciones viejo" murmuro naruto antes de pasar por sellos de mano creando una barrera de silencio en la habitación. "Antes que nada déjame decirte que nadie además de ti, de mi y ryoku puede saber nada sobre esto" pidió naruto seriamente.

"Te prometo que no diré nada muchacho pero ya dime que diablos paso en ese continente, estas comenzando a asustarme" dijo makarov mirando a naruto.

"Primero que nada creo que tienes que ver lo que obtuve en el continente elemental" dijo naruto dejando caer la ilusión en sus ojos revelando su rinnegan.

Makarov quedo conmocionado al ver esos ojos legendarios, solo habia visto esos ojos en libros muy antiguos sobre el rikudou o en el propio madara, el poderoso rinnegan.

"Esos ojos….." murmuro makarov en shock.

"Asi es viejo, estos son los ojos del primer mago y el primer ninja, son los ojos de rikudou sennin" dijo naruto antes de comenzar a explicar todo lo que paso en el continente elemental y con el akatsuki, decir que makarov estaba palido como un fantasma era decir poco, estaba muy asustado, entendía porque naruto quería manejar todo con la mayor discreción del mundo y no podía dejar de admitir que era algo muy prudente, si la información de la profecía y sobre que zeref seguía vivo cayera en manos equivocadas seria desastroso para el mundo entero.

"De no ser por el hecho de que tienes esos ojos sinceramente me costaría mucho creer todo esto pero dime honestamente mocoso, crees que natsu sea realmente el que deba encargarse de zeref" pregunto makarov con algo de preocupación, no le gustaba la idea de que uno de sus hijos tenga que arriesgar su vida contra alguien tan peligroso.

"Estoy seguro viejo, el chico tiene potencial de eso no hay duda, estoy mas convencido después de ver lo que descubrí" dijo naruto sombríamente.

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto makarov al ver la mirada de naruto, algo le decía que no le gustaría la respuesta.

"¿Has escuchado alguna vez sobre las maldiciones?" pregunto naruto mientras makarov lo miraba confuso.

"Se cree que son las técnicas usadas por las creaciones de zeref pero eso a que viene" pregunto makarov.

"Existió una en especifico que fue la mas temida de todas, pero el precio por usarla era muy caro" dijo naruto mientras se quitaba sus guantes revelando sus signos del sol y la luna. "Su nombre era **Shiru no saino,** una maldición que literalmente podía sellar el talento de una persona, solo podía ser usado en bebes de 1 año de edad o menor, literalmente sella la inteligencia, el potencial, el poder, el crecimiento, limita todas las capacidades del bebe al menos a un 95%, fue creado para cuando se quería mantener una persona en especifico con vida pero querían mantenerlo débil, natsu tenia en el cuerpo esa maldición" explico naruto con frialdad mientras makarov lo miraba horrorizado, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar, pensar que alguien le habia hecho semejante atrocidad a natsu le enfermaba.

"¿Quien?" pregunto makarov con frialdad.

"Siendo honestos no lo se, pero era alguien poderoso, ese alguien quería a natsu débil pero con vida, el precio de esa maldición es muy caro, el que la usa debe mantenerse sellado por un plazo indefinido que puede ser de hasta 20 años, con los sellos de mis muñecas fui capaz de romperlo" dijo naruto mientras makarov lo miraba en shock.

"¿Pero como es que nunca lo note? ¿Peor aun, porque alguien le haría eso a natsu?" pregunto makarov seriamente.

"Quien puso ese sello encubrió muy bien sus huellas, de hecho de no ser por mi rinnegan no lo habría notado nunca, en cuanto al porque solo puede ser que esa persona sabe que natsu es una amenaza para zeref pero lo quiere con vida por algún motivo por que un sirviente de zeref normalmente habría asesinado a natsu mientras fuera solo un bebe" dijo naruto mientras makarov se limitaba a asentir. "Por ejemplo sin duda notaste que su poder mágico es mucho mas grande que antes, con quien lo compararías" pregunto naruto con interés.

"Sin duda aumento mucho, su poder mágico actual probablemente es un poco mas grande que el de erza y la mitad de el de gildarts, tan solo imaginar que tan fuerte habría sido sin el sello desde el principio" murmuro makarov impresionado.

"Exacto, pero aun no es tan fuerte como er-chan, controlar el incremente de poder tan grande le tomara tiempo pero si se esfuerza lo suficiente quizás dentro del próximo año sus poderes sean iguales, pero el solo hecho de que llego a ser un mago clase A con sus capacidades reprimidas es prodigioso" murmuro naruto para si mismo.

"Me preocupa esa amenaza que dices que es peor que zeref" dijo makarov con el ceño fruncido.

"A mi también viejo, a mi tambien" murmuro naruto con una mirada perdida.

Hablaron durante otros minutos antes de que naruto salió de la oficina, erza lo esperaba en la misma mesa donde estañan sentados anteriormente.

"Nos vamos" pregunto naruto.

"Claro" dijo erza con una sonrisa mientras los dos salian del gremio, ninguno de los dos noto la mirada extraña que les daba mirajane.

"_Kukukuku asi que erza tiene interés en naruto-kun ehhhhhhhhhh jajajaja huelo a romance por aqui_" pensó mirajane ya haciendo sus planes casamenteros.

"¿Mira-san te encuentras bien?" pregunto lucy con preocupación al ver a mira riendo de forma psicópata.

"Oh si lucy no te preocupes" respondió mira regresando a su dulce sonrisa habitual.

"No igneel no quiero mas comida ya estoy muy lleno" murmuro natsu entre sueños.

"Ese pez es enorme" murmuro happy dormido en la cabeza de natsu.

"_Se ven adorables dormidos_" pensó lucy viendo a los dos dormidos.

"_Asi que tu también ya estas enamorada lucy, jeje bueno tengo mucho trabajo por hacer_" pensó mira con una sonrisa.

Naruto y erza caminaban por la ciudad en busca de algún terreno para rentar, erza quedo confusa cuando dijo eso porque pensó que quería un departamento pero decidió no objetar nada. Naruto había enviado varios clones a explorar la ciudad para usos futuros de su kami no kosen, de pronto sintió un terrible escalofrió correr por su espalda.

"Estas bien" pregunto erza viendo a naruto, se había quitado la armadura cuando salieron del gremio, naruto había preguntado porque, ella respondió que no tenia ganas de usarla, la verdad se la quito porque que se sentía segura junto a naruto pero no lo admitiría frente a el.

"Tengo el terrible presentimiento de que algún Cupido casamentero ah encontrado nuevas victimas para sus planes siniestros amorosos" murmuro naruto mientras erza lo veía con asombro.

"Parece que mirajane ya encontró un nuevo proyecto, probablemente son lucy y natsu" dijo erza inocentemente.

"¿Nuevo proyecto? ¿A que te refieres?" pregunto naruto con curiosidad.

"Mira es algo asi como la casamentera del gremio, alzack y bisca han sido victimas de algunos de sus planes desde que llegaron al gremio, probablemente ya sintió la química entre lucy y natsu" dijo erza mientras naruto simplemente asentía.

"_Debo cuidarme de esa chica_" pensó naruto algo nervioso.

"Naruto hay algo que eh querido preguntarte desde que regresaste" dijo erza seriamente.

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto naruto igual de serio.

"¿Qué estuviste haciendo en los últimos 3 años?" pregunto erza viendo a naruto a los ojos.

Naruto le devolvió la mirada antes de sus pirar.

"Er-chan lo que te dije cuando nos reencontramos en clover era verdad, es difícil de creer pero era la pura verdad" respondió naruto seriamente.

Erza podía ver que naruto no le mentía.

"Esta bien te creo" respondió erza.

"Sabes algo durante la batalla con esa organización cumplir la promesa que te hice cuando éramos niños y regresar contigo fue lo que me motivo a seguir adelante" dijo naruto inocentemente mientras erza se ponía tan roja como su cabello.

"¿En serio?" tartamudeo erza mientras sentía un vacio en el estomago y miraba a naruto con esperanza.

"Claro" respondió naruto sonriendo.

Después de eso los dos caminaron en un cómodo silencio buscando un lugar para naruto, ya era la tarde hasta que finalmente encontraron un terreno en los bosques cercano a la casa de natsu, originalmente el dueño del lugar quería usar el terreno para construir un local pero debido a cuestiones familiares tenia que mudarse de magnolia y quería vender el lugar lo mas rápido posible, actualmente naruto se encontraba firmando los últimos papeles para la venta, después de firmar le entrego un cheque al ahora ex dueño.

"Fue un placer negocios con usted señor uchiha" dijo el hombre el ex dueño, era un hombre de estatura promedio, edad adulta, pelo negro y bigote.

"Gracias señor makoto" dijo naruto estrechando la mano del hombre antes de que este se fue.

Naruto observaba el terreno recién adquirido, era bastante grande y lo suficientemente espacioso para una casa y un buen jardín.

"Yo aun no entiendo porque no rentaste un departamento o una casa" dijo erza con curiosidad.

"Solo observa" dijo naruto mientras activaba su sharingan y de su dimensión de bolsillo sacaba un enorme pergamino.

Sonrió cuando sintió los recuerdos de sus clones llegaban, creo rápidamente cuatro clones que se posicionaron en las cuatro esquinas del terreno.

"**Doton: Doryuheki**" gritaron los cuatro clones haciendo sellos de mano y poniendo las manos en el suelo, 4 grandes muros de tierra rodearon el terreno ante la mirada de shock de erza.

Tres de los clones se esfumaron dejando a uno solo, naruto desenredo el enorme pergamino en el centro de los cuatro muros revelando una formula de fuijutsu y un sello mágico, naruto roció un poco de su sangre en ambos sellos y desde una distancia el y su clon enviaron una cantidad considerable de chakra y poder mágico a los sellos.

Una nube de humo apareció y después de unos segundos revelo una casa de madera con un diseño bastante moderno.

"Que demonios fue eso" murmuro erza en shock al ver como naruto saco de un pergamino una casa.

"Es la casa que creo el abuelo y en la que viví cuando era niño, ya esta amueblada asi que se me hizo mas practico traérmela" dijo naruto encogiéndose en hombros, erza estaba enterada de sus orígenes asi que no le importaba hablar sobre ello, creo otro grupo de clones para limpiar el interior, mañana tendría que contratar el agua, el gas y los servicios de ese tipo.

Corto la parte frente a la puerta del muro de piedra y con su mokuton construyo una puerta para esa parte, se sentó en el suelo y suspiro.

"Vez lo fácil que era" dijo naruto mientras erza se limitaba a asentir.

"Mira lo tarde que es" murmuro erza al ver que comenzaba a atardecer.

"Te acompaño a casa" pregunto naruto con una sonrisa.

"Sii" respondió erza mientras caminaban hacia fairy hills.

Caminaron en un cómodo silencio hasta que llegaron a fairy hills.

"¿Si hay un dormitorio para mujeres porque no tienen uno para hombres?" pregunto naruto con curiosidad.

"Había uno pero fue destruido por gildarts durante una pelea entre los chicos" dijo erza mientras a naruto le salía una gotita detrás de su cabeza.

"Ok….. bueno me voy dulces sueños er-chan" dijo naruto mientras erza lo miraba avergonzada.

"Si buenas noches…. Y bienvenido a fairy tail naruto" dijo erza dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar a los dormitorios.

Naruto comenzó a caminar rumbo a su nuevo hogar con una sensación de paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, finalmente podía andar tranquilamente sin tener que preocuparse de algún asesino loco que quisiera matarlo, no significa que el bajaba su guardia, pero podía darse el lujo de estar mas tranquilo, con ese pensamiento en mente saco un habano y siguió su camino.

**Al día siguiente**

Naruto miraba con algo de diversión la escena, después de contratar los servicios básicos en su nueva casa habia ido al gremio solo para ver a un natsu mas recuperado de lo de ayer molestando a erza sobre la pelea que le prometió durante el lio con eisenwald, no podía evitar sentir algo de simpatía por natsu, después de todo tenia un gran espíritu de pelea, incluso después de haber perdido contra el no se rendía para seguir peleando.

"Aun quiere pelear después de lo de ayer" murmuro lucy con incredulidad.

"Ya habían quedad de acuerdo con esta pelea desde lo de eisenwald, natsu no es del tipo de romper su palabra" dijo gray seriamente.

Actualmente todos estaban fuera del gremio rodeando a natsu y a erza.

"Ese es natsu" exclamo happy flotando junto a lucy.

"Happy por quien quieres apostar" pregunto cana la cual estaba manejando las apuestas.

"Por natsu por supuesto" dijo happy volando hacia cana.

"Debo reconocer que tiene agallas" dijo naruto viendo la situación con tranquilidad usando su sharingan.

"¿Qué son esos ojos?" pregunto lucy inocentemente.

"Oh eso son mi sharingan, me permiten ver todo casi en cámara lenta, memorizar todo lo que veo y comprender casi cualquier técnica, también me permiten poner a las personas en una ilusión cuando las veo a los ojos" explico naruto mientras lucy y los demás abrían mucho los ojos.

"Asi que ese es el famoso sharingan" murmuro macao con interés.

"¿Los conoces ?" pregunto naruto con curiosidad.

"Se han escuchado muchas cosas sobre esos ojos, muchos dicen que los usaste para interrogar a muchos magos oscuros" dijo mirajane sin abandonar su sonrisa.

"Hmm" dijo naruto simplemente.

"¿Cuanto tiempo ah pasado desde la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos?" pregunto erza viendo a natsu.

"Erza un niño en ese entonces, ahora será diferente, hoy es el dia que te derrotare" exclamo natsu con confianza, no lo entendía pero se sentía mucho mejor que nunca desde que despertó ayer después de su pelea con naruto.

"No planeo contenerme, ah pasado tiempo desde que realmente puse aprueba mis limites" dijo erza antes usar reequipo para ponerse su **entei no yoroi**.

"Entei no yoroi, esa armadura tiene resistencia a las llamas" dijo macao.

"La efectividad de las llamas de natsu se reducirá a la mitad" exclamo laki en shock.

"Erza estas yendo muy lejos" dijo wakaba.

"Siempre si apostare por erza" dijo happy a cana.

"Que gato sin corazon" dijo lucy con incredulidad. "No me gustan este tipo de cosas, no quiero que ninguno de los dos pierda" chillo lo ultimo.

"Eres muy inocente ¿Cierto?" dijo gray inexpresivo.

"Es solo una pelea por diversión, no pasa nada" dijo naruto simplemente.

"OTOKO" grito elfman.

"Erza es una mujer" dijo levy con una risa.

"¿Entei no yoroi? En ese caso usare todo mi poder no me contendré" exclamo natsu con diversión.

"COMIENCEN" grito makarov.

Natsu se lanzo hacia erza a una velocidad impresionante, erza y el propio natsu se impresionaron ligeramente pero erza esquivo el golpe de natsu volando gracias a su armadura.

"_Como lo esperaba, poco a poco su potencial esta saliendo, después de todo en un dia no se pueden recuperar 16 años de potencial perdido, pero aun asi esta despertando mas rápido de lo que pensaba, es mas rápido que ayer eso es un hecho_" pensó naruto mirando el encuentro con interés.

Erza lanco un corte de fuego que natsu esquivo hábilmente y lanzo una patada que erza bloqueo hábilmente con su brazo, lanzo otro corte de fuego obligando a natsu a retroceder.

Erza voló hacia natsu pero este ya se lo esperaba.

"**Karyu no hoko**" grito natsu escupiendo un gigantesco chorro de fuego, mas grande de lo normal, erza esquivo el chorro de fuego gracias a sus alas.

"Increible" murmuro lucy.

"Te dije que seria un encuentro interesante" dijo elfman riendo.

"¿Donde?" pregunto gray con el ceño fruncido.

Erza y natsu se lanzaron el uno contra el otro y estaban apunto de chocar puño con espada.

BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

El sonido de aparentemente de metal chocando con metal interrumpió su batalla. Todo el gremio dirigió su atención hacia la fuente del sonido y vieron a una especie de rana humanoide con ropas del consejo aplaudiendo.

"Suficiente, todos permanezcan en sus lugares, soy un mensajero del consejo" dijo el mensajero con tranquilidad.

"¿El consejo?" dijo levy sorprendida.

"¿Un mensajero?" pregunto jet sorprendido.

"¿Por qué enviar uno aqui?" pregunto droy con incredulidad.

"Por la presente acusación con 2 cargos por daños a propiedad privada, derivados de incidente de eisenwald, erza scarlet estas bajo arresto, también tenemos que buscar al señor uchiha por los mismos cargos" dijo el mensajero aunque todos notaron el miedo con el que dijo lo ultimo.

"¿Qué dijiste?" exclamo natsu con enojo.

"¿Me buscaba señor mensajero?" pregunto naruto con voz inocente saliendo de entre la multitud.

"Naruto Uchiha" murmuro el mensajero con pánico visible, nadie podía culparlo, después de todo el había sido uno de los escasos empleados del consejo que conocía los tratos que tenia el joven con el presidente, la idea de enfurecer al tipo le daba terror. "¿Qué hace usted aqui?" pregunto el mensajero con cortesía.

"Me uní ayer a este gremio, algún problema" pregunto naruto con voz fría que hizo que el mensajero casi mojara sus pantalones.

Los miembros del gremio excepto makarov veían con admiracion como naruto intimidaba al mensajero, makarov como uno de los magos santos a los que ryoku mas confiaba conocía bien los tratos que naruto tenia con el hombre y el miedo que le tenían los empleados cuando estaba enojado, de no ser por la situación se habría reído como loco.

"No en absoluto, usted esta arrestado por los mismos cargos que erza scarlet" dijo el mensajero tartamudeando casi implorándole a kami que no se resistiera al arresto.

"Hmm como sea parece que tendremos que arreglar esto haya" dijo naruto seriamente mientras el y erza seguían al mensajero.

Subieron a un carruaje del consejo con dirección al consejo, dejando a los miembros de fairy tail tristes.

**Sede del consejo**

**Momentos después**

Erza y naruto caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos del consejo, frente a ellos iba el mensajero, originalmente el mensajero quería esposarlos pero naruto dijo que no tenia sentido ya que si el lo deseaba podía romperlas como si fueran nada, sabiamente decidió no insistir mas.

"_Casi siento lastima por el consejal siegrain, no se en que momento cruzo por su cabeza que esto era buena idea, meterse con este tipo es uno de los peores errores del mundo T_T_" pensó el mensajero con un aura depresiva.

Durante todo el camino erza estuvo insistiendo en saber porque diablos el mensajero le tenia tanto miedo, naruto le dijo que le explicaría después.

Caminaron durante unos minutos hasta que se toparon con un hombre de cabello azul, con ropas blancas y un medallón de los 10 magos santos, estaba cruzado de brazos recargado contra una pared.

El mensajero rápidamente se inclino ante el hombre, erza quedo en estado de shock y naruto lo miraba con frialdad.

"Siegrain" exclamo erza en shock.

"Ah pasado tiempo erza" dijo siegrain con tranquilidad, noto que ninguno de los dos llevaban esposas pero decidió ignorarlo, noto que erza estaba tensa. "Relájate, esto es solo una proyección de pensamiento, mi cuerpo real esta en ERA, los ancianos ahí dentro también son proyecciones de pensamiento, no hay forma en que hayan venido aquí por un asunto tan trivial" dijo siegrain con tranquilidad.

"Ya veo, tu estas detrás de todo esto, que farsa sin sentido" gruño erza con enojo.

Siegrain estaba apunto de acercarse a erza pero naruto se puso frente a ella con el ceño fruncido, el mensajero se sentía muy asustado ante la situación.

"No seas tan dura, después de todo yo apoyo a fairy tail, los viejos exceptuando al presidente y otro no querían cargar con la responsabilidad por lo que crearon un plan para un chivo expiatorio" explico siegrain.

"Suficiente" exclamo erza con enojo.

Siegrain se puso frente a erza atravesando a naruto.

"Como sea, quería verte antes del juicio, para advertirte que no hables del pasado con los viejos por el bien de ambos" dijo siegrain tomándola del mentón a pesar de ser solo una proyección.

Su amenaza fue sesada al instante por un colosal y cruel instinto asesino, los viejos dentro de la sala del consejo no lo sentían, erza solo sentía una sensación calida y protectora, pero el mensajero estaba tirado en el piso inconsciente y sacando espuma por la boca, siegrain estaba de rodillas sujetando su garganta, a pesar de ser una proyección tenia una conexión con el original y semejante poder podía sentirse hasta ERA, era aplastante, despiadado, cruel, gélido y agresivo, mucho mas grande que el de hace 7 años cuando lo vio por primera vez.

"Asi que tu eres siegrain, el viejo ryoku me hablo de ti hace tres años cuando recién ingresaste al consejo y te convertiste en mago santo, francamente estoy decepcionado, el viejo debería poner una correa a sus mascotas, peor aun, ponerte de rodillas por esa miserable cantidad de mi instinto asesino, que patético aunque no es que me sorprenda, solo llevas 3 años en esto, la diferencia entre tu y verdaderos santos como ryoku o el maestro makarov es como comparar el cielo con la tierra" murmuro naruto con decepción antes de mirar con enojo a siegrain. "Eres muy nuevo en esto y siendo honestos muy pocos consejeros me conocen asi que te dare un pequeño consejo, no te metas con mi gremio o con erza, no vuelvas a tocarla con tus sucias manos incluso siendo una proyección, comete el mas mínimo error y te juro que no sobrevivirás para ver el mañana" amenazo naruto fríamente antes de dejar de expulsar instinto asesino.

Siegrain y mensajero se levantaron después de unos segundos, siegrain jadeaba y miraba con rabia pura a naruto.

"Maldito te atreves a amenazar a un miembro del consejo" gruño siegrain viendo a naruto fríamente.

"Llámalo como quieras pero no me importa si eres un consejero, aprende a respetar a tus superiores, yo no me creo que seas el gemelo del tal jellal, asi que no comentes esta conversación con los demás si no quieres lamentarlo" dijo naruto despreocupadamente, habia investigado bastante al hombre desde que llego a earth-land ya que no le daba un buen presentimiento.

"Hmm como sea" dijo antes de desaparecer.

"Conoces a algunas personas poderosas no" murmuro el mensajero que recién se recuperaba del instinto asesino de naruto.

"Que diablos fue eso" murmuro erza viendo a naruto en shock, ella no esperaba que naruto amenazara a un consejero y mago santo, peor a un que este a pesar de no demostrarlo quedara intimidado, un sonrojo apareció en su rostro y no pudo evitar sentirse alagada al ver como naruto la protegía.

"Te lo explicare después ahora entremos" dijo naruto tranquilamente antes de que entraron al cuarto donde estaban los demás concejales.

Los consejeros estaban sentados en una especie de estrado con ryoku en el centro, muchos miraron a naruto con interés, a pesar de haber escuchado rumores sobre el nunca lo habían visto personalmente. Fruncieron el ceño cuando notaron que ni el ni erza iban esposados.

"Mensajero porque no están esposados" gruño org con enojo.

"Ehhhhh señor lo que sucede es que naruto uchiha se hizo miembro de fairy tail….. y bueno yo… ehhh no lo que quiero decir… a noo" tartamudeo el mensajero tratando de excusarse señalando a naruto.

Algunos fruncieron el ceño ante el hecho de que el hombre se había unido a fairy tail y al notar el pánico del mensajero, ryoku sabia muy bien lo que paso, conocía bien a naruto y la forma en que intimidaba a los empleados con los que había tratado, bajo la excusa de que no se intimiden cuando enfrenten a un criminal real.

"Maldita sea mocoso, cuantas veces te eh dicho que no intimides a mis empleados, sabes los difícil que es conseguir buen personal hoy en dia" gruño ryoku ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

"Solo los entreno un poco, ahora el ya no sentirá miedo ante un mago oscuro real" dijo naruto simplemente.

"Jajajaja mírate como has crecido, te has convertido en todo un hombre" dijo ryoku con diversión.

"NANII" gritaron los concejales excepto yajima y erza también grito.

"Has crecido bien naruto" dijo yajima con una sonrisa.

"Jejeje gracias, ustedes … bueno francamente se han vuelto mas viejos" respondió naruto mientras ryoku y yajima eran rodeados por un aura depresiva.

"Ryoku-sama, usted y este tipo se conocen" pregunto leigi con incredulidad.

"Naruto lo conoces" pregunto erza en shock.

"Podría decirse" contesto naruto simplemente.

"Efectivamente, naruto trabajo para mi haciendo misiones desde que era niño, el ah realizado algunas de las misiones mas peligrosas y secretas que un mago normal no podría realizar, de hecho su desaparición de 3 años fue porque estaba en una misión para mi" explico ryoku ante la mirada incrédula de todos.

"¿Entonces porque no estábamos enterados de esto?" gruño ultear perdiendo su normalmente actitud burlesca, ella había visto una vez el poder del chico cuando manipulo a siegrain (Jellal), quedo algo asustada y rápidamente informo a su maestro, hades de ello, este naturalmente puso una gran recompensa por su cabeza, esto cambiaba mucho las cosas.

"Es cierto porque" pregunto michello con enojo.

"Era una forma de evitar que llamara la atención, fue ese el motivo por el que muchas veces envié a el a alguna misión en lugar de un mago santo, naruto puede realizar muchas misiones de alto nivel sin llamar mucho la atencion" explico ryoku simplemente.

"bueno nos estamos desviando del tema, no iban a enjuiciarnos" dijo naruto con algo de sarcasmo.

"Oh si lo olvidaba, me supongo que ya entendiste de que trata este circo" murmuro ryoku recuperando la seriedad dándole una mirada a sus concejales los cuales lo miraron con algo de miedo no queriendo llegar a su lado malo.

"Ahora iniciaremos este juicio de magos, los acusados erza scarlet y naruto uchiha, al estrado" ordeno el mensajero.

Siegrain miraba a erza con suficiencia.

**Fairy tail**

Los magos de fairy tail estaban en un ambiente deprimido por el hecho de que sus dos amigos fueron arrestados, a pesar de que naruto solo llevaba un par de días ahí muchos ya lo consideraban amigo, se sentían impotentes por no poder hacer nada, _NATSU _estaba encerrado en un vaso transformado en lartija para evitar que fuera a rescatarlos y hacer algo estúpido.

"Ya no puedo quedarme aquí, vamos a testificar a su favor" exclamo lucy con determinación.

"Lucy…." Murmuro nab con tristeza.

"No espera" dijo el maestro cruzado de brazos.

"¿Qué esta diciendo? Este arresto es una injusticia, una vez que dicten su veredicto será muy tarde" grito lucy apretando los puños.

"No importa lo rápido que vayamos, si nos vamos ahora no llegaremos a tiempo" dijo makarov simplemente. "_Ademas de que no quiero ver la carnicería que provocara naruto si esos idiotas llegan a su lado malo, bueno al menos ryoku evitara que los lastime demasiado_" pensó makarov esto ultimo con una sonrisa.

"Déjame salir, que me dejen salir" grito natsu desde el baso.

"¿Estas seguro de que quieres salir?" pregunto makarov con una risa.

Natsu se detuvo de momento y comenzó a sudar por los nervios.

"Claro….." dijo no muy seguro ganando miradas curiosas de todos.

"¿Qué pasa natsu? ¿Te quedaste sin vapor?" pregunto makarov con algo de diversión.

De pronto makarov lanzo una pequeña ráfaga de su elemento luz al baso el cual se rompió y natsu se convirtió en ni mas ni menos que macao.

"¿Macao?" grito levy en shock mientras los demás tenían un mal presentimiento.

"¿Como?" gritaron laki, lucy y elfman.

"Lo siento…. Le debía una a natsu…. Con el fin de presentarme como natsu me transforme en lagartija" dijo macao riendo y rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"¿Entonces donde esta el verdadero natsu?" pregunto lucy aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

"¿No me digas que fue por erza y naruto?" pregunto gray con una mirada nerviosa.

"Probablemente….." respondió macao.

"Tienes que estar bromeando, ese tipo probablemente golpeara a los miembros del consejo" exclamo elfman dramáticamente.

"Basta, esperemos pacientemente los resultados" dijo makarov sombríamente. "_Ademas posiblemente naruto ya los golpeo_" pensó makarov.

**Sede del consejo**

Después de minutos de discutir toda esta farsa ryoku se preparaba para dar su veredicto a los dos enjuiciados.

"Después de examinar la situación eh decidido que los dos enjuiciados, Erza Scarlet y Naruto Uchiha son culpables de los cargos de destrucción pero debido a la situación son …." Ryoku no pudo terminar debido a una explosión que creo un agujero en la pared de la sala. "Que demonios" exclamo ryoku en shock.

El humo desapareció revelando una escena que hizo a naruto carcajearse y caer al piso sujetándose el estomago, erza veía con los ojos muy abiertos y los concejales con enojo puro.

Natsu disfrazado como erza en un intento de disfraz ridículo y junto a el happy con una peluca rubia en punta y ropas similares a las de naruto, tenia una expresión tranquila tratando de parecer cool.

"Yo soy la maga de la armadura, quieren atraparme entonces inténtenlo" grito natsu escupiendo fuego por la boca.

"Aye y yo soy naruto" grito happy.

"_Yo que pensaba que su intelecto estaba sellado pero, en realidad es asi de imbécil_" pensó naruto mientras erza lo veía con incredulidad.

"Yo soy erza y el es naruto, si hubiéramos hecho algo equivocado entonces lo confesaríamos" grito natsu escupiendo mas fuego y destrozando la sala en el proceso.

"Y el peor crimen será asesinar a los miembros del consejo" grito natsu señalando a los miembros del consejo, los cuales lo miraban con enojo y ryoku con diversión.

"Aye sir" exclamo happy

"Viejo yo quiero ser juzgado por separado" dijo naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Iba a exonerarlos pero llévenlos a prisión" ordeno ryoku con un suspiro.

"Mis disculpas señor presidente" dijo erza con una reverencia.

"Erza no te disculpes con estos tipo, quiero decir yo soy erza" grito natsu escupiendo mas fuego.

**Momentos después**

Naruto, erza y natsu junto a un happy durmiendo junto a el estaban en una celda del consejo sentados en el piso, naruto aun reía, natsu estaba sentado y erza lo miraba con un tic.

"Ni si quiera se que decirte, esto es solo una formalidad" dijo erza con enojo reprimido.

"¿Formalidad?" pregunto natsu con curiosidad.

"Nos detuvieron solo para cubrir las apariencias, es para preservar el orden del mundo mágico, el consejo debe hacer una demostración de su autoridad sobre los magos" explico erza tratando de calmarse.

"¿Que? No entiendo nada" dijo natsu con una expresión confusa.

"Significa que nos habrían declarado culpables pero no habría ningún castigo real, probablemente habríamos regresado hoy mismo, si no te hubieras metido en esto" grito erza con una expresión enojada-comica.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" grito natsu en shock al ver que lo había estropeado.

"Vamos er-chan no seas tan dura, solo trato de rescatarnos se merecen un merito por eso" dijo naruto palmeándole el hombro a natsu.

"Supongo que tienes razón, gracias natsu" dijo erza mientras natsu hacia un puchero avergonzado.

"Por cierto naruto aun no me has explicado, ¿Por qué el mensajero te tenia tanto miedo? ¿Cómo diablos conoces al presidente del consejo? ¿Qué demonios pensabas cuando amenazaste a un miembro del consejo?" exclamo erza.

"Amenazaste a un miembro del consejo jajajajajaja me hubiera gustado verlo" dijo natsu riéndose y retorciéndose en el suelo.

"No es gracioso natsu" regaños erza antes de mirar a naruto.

"Bien te lo explicare en cuanto a como conozco al viejo el ya te lo explico, trabaje para el durante un tiempo, hay muchas misiones de las cuales el consejo no esta enterado, solo son asignadas a los santos o a un mago poderoso y muy confiable, porque crees que fairy tail recibe misiones clase SS mas amenudeo que otros gremios y estas son hechas por un solo mago" pregunto naruto retóricamente.

"Entiendo" dijo erza con una expresión pensativa, ahora entendía porque gildarts y el maestro eran muy reservados sobre algunas cosas.

"En cuanto a porque amenace a ese hombre es simple" dijo naruto antes de susurrarle algo al oído. "Te prometí cuando éramos niños que no volvería a hacerte daño, cumpliré esa promesa cueste lo que cueste" susurro naruto envolviéndola en un abrazo.

**Esta historia continuara…**

**Asi termina el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, a los que han comentado, leído y aconsejado mi fic se los agradezco, espero sus opiniones, criticas y consejos, de verdad serán apreciado. Hasta la próxima.**

**Próximo Capitulo: Natsu-baka: La isla galuna.**


	21. Chapter 21

**RETO TRIPLE**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de ninguno de los animes o técnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen.**

Como ya menciones antes lamentablemente no podre actualizar mis fics hasta el sábado ya que tengo algunas ocupaciones eso sin contar que en mis ratos libres tengo que volver a ver el arco de la isla galuna para escribir el próximo capitulo de ryu no arashi ya que nunca puse particularmente mucha atención a ese arco del anime, por favor sean pacientes, ya eh visto hoy el primer capitulo cuando aparece laxus por primera vez, también les informo que por el momento seguiré escribiendo la luz de los olvidados desde el ultimo capitulo subido, en otro momento escribiré los capítulos faltantes, el sábado también actualizare el remolino de fairy tail. Estos 3 retos pasaron por mi cabeza en uno de mis momentos de inspiración, como muchos comprenderán ya tengo las manos demasiado ocupadas con mis fics actuales sin contar los de namikaze boss y revolución demoniaca que estoy planeando asi que los que quieran escribir estos retos son todos suyos solo avísenme que lo harán para poder leerlos. Son crossover de naruto con fairy tail y uno con bleach, solo uno es normal, personalmente los de fairy tail son mis favoritos para escribir en el poco tiempo que llevo de escritor ya que de estos casi no hay en español, la mayoría están en ingles, incluso si me defiendo bastante en ese idioma nada se compara a leerlos en tu propio idioma.

**HIBRIDO**

La línea de sangre del clan uzumaki ah estado perdida durante años, su línea es ni mas ni menos que la zanpakuto y hollow, que sucede cuando un pequeño niño de 5 años que es ignorado por sus padres a favor de sus hermanos despierta estas legendarias líneas de sangre.

Crossover con bleach.

No necesito dar mas detalles lo demás lo dejo a sus gustos y creatividad.

**FURIA ELECTRICA**

Y si el consejo hace un complot contra el yondaime y su esposa después que ambos sobrevivieron al ataque del kyuubi, para proteger a su familia minato se lleva a ambos de konoha llevándose todos sus jutsus con el, naruto crece en un ambiente familiar feliz, un dia por azares del destino es golpeado por un relámpago dando nacimiento a un nuevo poder nunca antes visto.

**RENACER DIVINO**

Minato y kushina sobreviven al ataque del kyuubi, el poder del zorro esta en sus hijos menma y kasumi mientras el alma esta dentro de naruto, ambos huyen de konoha con sus dos hijos dejando a naruto solo, 13 años mas tarde regresan a konoha solo para enterarse de que ah sido desterrado por el consejo por herir a sasuke al traerlo de vuelta, pero un naruto casi asesinado por la RAIZ, las deidades superiores no pueden permitir que el niño de la profecía muera, es salvado por kami, yami y shinigami, la única forma de salvarlo es convertirlo de nuevo a un bebe y sacar el zorro de su cuerpo, 18 años mas tarde el Rokudaime Hokage, Menma Namikaze y los demás kages están asustados por los rumores de una poderosa organización llamada Royal Moon que es incluso mas poderosa que akatsuki, con 10 guerreros clase SS en sus filas y miles de guerreros mas bajo el mando de un poderoso líder que hara la organización, ¿Qué intenciones tiene?. Crossover con fairy tail.

**Imperio Dragon**

Harto de la negligencia de sus padres y con un intelecto y un poder potencial superior al de la mayoría un naruto de 8 años escapa de konoha con su mejor amiga Sayane Uchiha (Oc que salva en la masacre uchiha), años mas tarde la cuarta guerra ninja esta por estallar, konoha necesita aliados de otro continente, como reaccionaran al saber que el que fue catalogado de perdedor ahora es un poderoso emperador casi del nivel de un dios.

Crossover masivo.

**Aprendiz del rayo**

Laxus Dreyar esta en un trabajo clase SS después de la batalla con tártaros en el continente elemental, si se encuentra con un naruto de 4 años rechazado por su familia por ser débil, si laxus decide entrenar al niño.

Crossover con fairy tail.

**Esos son todos mis retos, quien le interesen mándeme un PM.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo Diecinueve**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de ninguno de los animes o técnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen.**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Según la pagina de naruto wiki un ryo equivale a 1.65 en pesos mexicanos, mas o menos es lo que valdrá el jewel, como aclare al principio usare ryo en fiore para no confundirme con dos tipos de moneda, el ryo lo dejaremos en un peso, según naruto wiki una misión rango D puede valer hasta 1000 ryo y una misión rango S puede valer hasta 1000000 o mucho mas, hare un poco mas caros algunos trabajos tomando en cuenta que el alquiler vale hasta 70000.**

**Natsu-baka: La isla Galuna**

"En cuanto a porque amenace a ese hombre es simple" dijo naruto antes de susurrarle algo al oído. "Te prometí cuando éramos niños que no volvería a hacerte daño, cumpliré esa promesa cueste lo que cueste incluso si tengo que hacer miserable a ese sujeto" susurro naruto envolviéndola en un abrazo.

Erza se quedo en shock al escuchar que llegaría tan lejos por ella pero no dijo nada, simplemente se quedo apoyada en el hombro de naruto hasta quedar dormida.

Natsu después de un buen rato también se quedo dormido, naruto se quito la chaqueta y la uso para cubrir a erza del frio, se acerco a las puertas de su celda las cuales tenían un poderoso sello mágico que normalmente un mago no podría romper.

"_Hahahaha nada mal para ser novatos, incluso un santo le seria casi imposible escapar de esto_" pensó naruto antes de que varias letras doradas salieron de sus manos y un circulo mágico apareció en la palma de su mano enguantada.

CLICK

Fue el sonido que resonó en la celda mientras el sello se rompía y la celda se abría, una vez fuera de su celda, uso el kami no kosen y apareció en la oficina del viejo ryoku el cual estaba sentado en su silla bebiendo una taza de te con gran tranquilidad.

"Tardaste demasiado" dijo ryoku mientras bebía de su te.

"Jeje lo siento solo esperaba a que mis compañeros se durmieran" dijo naruto encogiéndose en hombros.

"Bueno no importa, ahora si naruto tienes muchas explicaciones que darme" dijo ryoku con total seriedad.

"Parece que has estado muy ansioso de saber que paso con akatsuki" dijo naruto con un suspiro antes de contarle todo lo sucedido a ryoku el cual tenia los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión.

"Esto es muy problemático, si lo que dices es cierto entonces tendremos que estar preparados para los acontecimientos futuros" murmuro ryoku con fastidio.

"Asi es, eh logrado obtener un dominio decente de mi rinnegan solo espero que todo salga bien" murmuro naruto con fastidio.

"También lo espero" dijo ryoku enigmáticamente.

"Por cierto viejo te aconsejo que vigiles bien a ese tal siegrain, no confió nada en el" dijo naruto fríamente.

"Hahahha lo dices por el enorme instinto asesino que le lanzaste" pregunto ryoku con una risa divertida ante la mirada de sorpresa de naruto.

"¿Cómo pudiste sentir mi instinto asesino?" pregunto naruto con incredulidad.

"A estas alturas pocas cosas pueden esconderse de mi" dijo ryoku encogiéndose en hombros.

**Al dia siguiente**

Naruto, natsu, erza y happy habían regresado a fairy tail después de ser liberados esta mañana, todos en el gremio estaban muy alegres al enterarse de que el arresto no fue mas que formalidad.

"Ah el dulce aroma de la libertad, es lo mejor" grito natsu corriendo por el gremio lanzando fuego por su boca y gritando de emoción. "Es lo mejor" grito natsu una vez mas.

"Ya cállate" dijo jet con el ceño fruncido.

"Libertad" grito natsu ignorando a jet.

"Callate" gruño droy pero era ignorado por natsu.

"Eso es lo que lo hace tan adorable" dijo mirajane con una sonrisa.

"Asi que todo lo del arresto fue una farsa….. Y yo que estaba tan preocupada" dijo lucy con la cabeza pegada a la mesa.

"Ya entiendo, Son chivos expiatorios pero no corderos de sacrificio" exclamo gray con asombro chocando su puño con su palma.

"Eres un mago de hielo después de todo… esa broma me dio escalofríos" dijo elfman viendo a gray con algo de miedo. "Espera, ¿Qué paso con la batalla de hombres entre erza y natsu?" pregunto elfman.

"¿Hombres?" pregunto lucy extrañada.

"Oh es cierto, erza continuemos donde nos quedamos" dijo natsu señalando a erza que estaba bebiendo una taza de café con naruto sentado frente a ella.

"No estoy cansada" dijo erza algo irritada.

"Aquí voy" gruño natsu ignorando lo dicho por erza, con los puchos encendidos se lanzo contra erza.

"Cielos…." Suspiro ya resignada y se levanto de su asiento con la intención de golpear a natsu pero para su shock este por algún motivo vio su intención y salto en una voltereta quedando detrás de ella. "_No esperaba eso…_" pensó algo sorprendida.

Nadie en el gremio lo esperaba, normalmente natsu ataca con furia ciega y termina golpeado por erza pero esta vez fue lo suficientemente astuto para esquivarla.

"LO LOGRE" grito natsu apunto de patear a erza pero esta esquivo la patada moviendo la cabeza.

"Vas mejorando natsu" elogio erza con orgullo antes de que un mazo gigante apareció en su mano, naruto puso una mueca de terror cuando reconoció el mazo. "Pero aun no es suficiente" dijo erza antes de golpearlo con el mazo como si fuera una bola de beisbol.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" grito natsu mientras se estrellaba en el techo del gremio y caía al piso.

"Se acabo" dijo happy con una campana de réferi mientras los demás miembros ponían caras de terror al ver lo fácil que fue derrotado natsu.

"Hahahahahah das pena natsu" dijo gray riéndose.

"Erza es fuerte eso es seguro hahahaha" dijo elfman riéndose.

Lucy vio que naruto estaba en un rincón con un aura de depresión sobre el y estaba meciéndose a si mismo.

"Estas bien naruto-san" pregunto lucy con preocupación.

"¿Qué le sucede?" pregunto mirajane acercándose a lucy.

"No lo se de repente se puso asi" dijo lucy ladeando la cabeza.

"Mazo….. horrible….es aterrador" murmuraba naruto chupándose el dedo.

Mirajane vio que el maestro se tallaba los ojos.

"¿Qué ocurre maestro?" pregunto mirajane con preocupación.

""Es el… respondió makarov bostezando.

Mirajane callo dormida al piso mientras los demás magos sentían mucho sueño, naruto sintió que una magia poderosa inundaba el lugar y salió de su aura de depresión y su expresión se volvió seria, si bien una magia de ese nivel no le hacia nada en absoluto bien podría tratarse de un enemigo.

"Esto es" murmuro gray sujetándose la cabeza.

"Que sueño….." gimió laki antes de caer dormida.

Todos los magos quedaron profundamente dormidos exceptuando a naruto y al maestro. Por la puerta entro un hombre enmascarado con una capa con varios bastones en su espalda.

Naruto estaba por acercarse al hombre pero makarov le dio una mirada que lo detuvo.

"Relájate, es un miembro del gremio….. Mystogan" murmuro makarov al hombre enmascarado el cual tomo un trabajo del pizarrón de misiones. Noto que naruto habia resistido su hechizo cosa que lo sorprendió.

"¿Quién es el?" pregunto mystogan al maestro.

"Soy naruto uchiha, un nuevo miembro" dijo naruto simplemente.

"El es mystogan naruto" presento makarov a mystogan.

"Un gusto" dijo mystogan estrechando la mano de naruto.

"Si…. Un gusto" dijo naruto mientras una extraña sensación lo recorría cuando mystogan estrecho su mano.

"Me voy" dijo el hombre mostrándole el trabajo a makarov.

"Hey, no vas a deshacer la magia de sueño" pregunto makarov mientras mystogan salía.

5

4

3

2

1

Conto mystogan antes de salir del gremio mientras el hechizo desaparecía y los magos de fairy tail despertaban.

"Se siente como….. ¿Mystogan estuvo aqui?" pregunto jet tallándose el rostro.

"Ese maldito" gruño jet con molestia.

"El siempre utiliza esa magia tan poderosa" dijo levy despejándose el sueño.

"¿Mystogan?" pregunto lucy con una mueca.

"Uno de los hombres mas fuertes de fairy tail" respondió elfman seriamente.

"El lo hace porque no le gusta que otras personas vean su rostro, cuando el viene a tomar un trabajo pone a todos a dormir de ese modo" respondió gray con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Qué hay con eso? Es demasiado sospechoso" exclamo lucy con incredulidad.

"Asi que nadie mas que el maestro conoce su rostro" dijo gray señalando a makarov.

"Bueno, yo también lo conozco" dijo una voz desde el segundo piso ganando la atención de todos.

Todos miraron hacia el segundo piso y vieron a un hombre de pelo rubio como naruto pero peinado un poco hacia atrás con algunos picos hacia enfrente, muy alto y con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en el ojo.

"Laxus" exclamo elfman con sorpresa.

"Estabas aqui" dijo otro miembro del gremio sorprendido.

"Esto es raro" dijo otro miembro.

Naruto y lucy veían a laxus con curiosidad ya que al ser nuevos no sabían quien era, naruto podía sentir el enorme poder que emitía laxus.

"Otro de los mas fuertes" dijo gray a naruto y a lucy.

"Mystogan es tímido asi que no metan sus narices en esto" dijo laxus mientras apoyaba su mano contra si rostro.

"Laxus pelea conmigo" grito natsu señalando a laxus.

"Acabas de ser derrotado por erza" dijo gray con cara inexpresiva.

"Tiene razón, si no puedes con erza no hay forma en que puedas derrotarme" dijo laxus con una sonrisa arrogante.

"¿Qué estas insinuando?" pregunto erza con una mirada oscura.

"Hey erza cálmate" dijo gray muy nervioso.

"Yo soy el mas fuerte" exclamo laxus.

"Entonces baja y pruébalo" gruño natsu con enojo.

"¿Por qué no subes tu?" pregunto laxus provocándolo.

"Bien por mi" grito natsu corriendo hacia el segundo piso.

Salto por la barra pero makarov hizo crecer su brazo aplastándolo al instante.

"No puedes ir arriba, no aun" dijo makarov con los ojos cerrados.

"Parece que lo has hecho enojar" dijo laxus con diversión al ver como natsu se retorcía bajo el puño de makarov.

"Laxus suficiente" gruño el maestro con el ceño fruncido.

"No renunciare a mi titulo del mas fuerte de fairy tail por nadie, ni erza, ni a mystogan ni a ese tipo, yo soy el mas fuerte" exclamo laxus ganando miradas de enojo de erza, natsu y gray.

Naruto solo lo miraba con curiosidad.

**Mas tarde**

Erza y naruto estaban sentados en una mesa, erza comiendo una rebanada de pastel y naruto bebiendo una cerveza.

"¿Quien era ese tipo?" pregunto naruto con curiosidad.

"Era laxus, el nieto del maestro y candidato al mas fuerte de fairy tail" gruño erza con el ceño fruncido.

"Por lo visto no te agrada" dijo naruto con una mirada curiosa.

"Es un maldito arrogante que ve a los demás miembros del gremio como débiles" dijo erza mientras naruto se limitaba a asentir.

"Creo que voy a hacer mi primer trabajo, ¿Me acompañas?" pregunto naruto mientras erza asentía.

(No se que trabajos manden a fairy tail asi que le inventare un poco)

"Mmmm veamos que será bueno" murmuro para si mismo mientras revisaba la pizarra de trabajos. "Mmmmmmmmm veamos esto se ve interesante" murmuro naruto para si mismo mientras tomaba el trabajo y se lo mostraba al maestro. "Quiero hacer este" dijo naruto mostrándole el trabajo a makarov.

**Matar a 3 basiliscos que han estado habitando los bosques de alcalypha.**

**Recompensa: 200,000 ryo por basilisco.**

**Tipo: A**

"Se ve algo difícil no crees, es una misión tipo A" dijo mirajane algo preocupada mientras veía el cartel desde el hombro del maestro.

"Hmm no se ve demasiado y la paga es buena" dijo naruto encogiéndose en hombros.

"No veo porque no" dijo makarov mientras asentía, naruto y erza salieron del gremio rumbo a la estación del tren.

"No crees que es demasiado pronto para una misión de tan alto nivel" pregunto erza algo curiosa.

"Hahahaha sabes que a estas alturas eso no es mas que para estirar los musculo ser-chan" dijo naruto con una risa divertida.

Llegaron al tren después de que naruto tomara su jarabe para el mareo.

"Te pareces mucho a natsu en cuanto a tu fobia por los transportes" dijo erza riendo un poco.

"Los dragonslayer tenemos ese punto débil por el mareo" dijo naruto con una mueca.

**Alcalypha**

**Unas horas después**

Naruto y erza llegaron a la ciudad y comenzaron a buscar la alcaldía, una vez que la encontraron fueron recibidos por el alcalde, es un hombre alto y gordo con bigote.

"Somos de fairy tail venimos a hacer el trabajo que solicito" dijo naruto mostrándole la solicitud del trabajo.

"Oh si, ustedes son los que tomaron el trabajo, me tranquiliza que la legendaria titania no erza este aqui" dijo el alcalde con un suspiro de alivio, miro a naruto con interés y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. "¿Ohh dios usted es naruto uchiha?" exclamo el alcalde en shock.

"Jejeje si" dijo naruto con una risa nerviosa rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Que alivio que dos magos tan poderosos estén aquí, esos basiliscos se estaban volviendo un verdadero problema" dijo el alcalde mientras naruto asentía.

"Como sea podría darme los detalles de la mision" pregunto naruto con cortesía.

"Todo empezó hace un mes cuando las personas que iban al bosque o en la ciudad desaparecían o sufrían muertes extrañas, hace unos días un niño que fue a jugar al bosque los vio y fue capaz de regresar con vida, nosotros después lo comprobamos y mandamos la solicitud a fairy tail, creemos que están en lo profundo del bosque" dijo el alcalde muy preocupado.

Después de pedirle los detalles del trabajo al alcalde ambos se fueron a los bosques a las afueras de la ciudad, después de un buen rato de buscar llegaron a lo que parecían ser hoyos gigantes en el piso.

"Bueno sin duda aquí es su escondite" murmuro erza cuando noto la cara de asco de naruto.

"Odio las serpientes, no son mas que seres ambiciosos que buscan tomar el cuerpo de las personas" gruño naruto recordando a orochimaru, erza lo miro con intriga pero asintió de todas formas.

Tres enormes serpientes negras con ojos amarillos salieron de los agujeros, erza cerro los ojos mientras naruto activaba su ems.

"Hmm, se ven muy poderosos, esto será divertido jaja" dijo naruto mientras ikazuchi no kiba aparecía en su mano.

Las serpientes se lanzaron contra naruto pero este salto sobre ellas y lanzo un corte de su elemento tormenta contra una de ellas, dejo una terrible cicatriz pero sorprendentemente no recibió daños letales. Naruto Cayo sobre un árbol.

Otra serpiente se lanzo contra el tratando de enterrar sus colmillos sobre el pero para solo apunto hacia su boca y una energía rojiza se concentro en su dedo.

"**Cero**" exclamo naruto mientras la energía roja entraba en la boca del basilisco generando una explosión de viseras y liquido viscoso.

"Que asqueroso" murmuro erza mientras saltaba hacia un árbol evitando la explosión.

Naruto se lanzo contra los otros dos basiliscos dándoles dolorosos cortes pero estos esquivaban con algo de esfuerzo.

Uno de los basiliscos se escondió bajo tierra mientras el otro se lanzo contra naruto tragándolo por completo.

"NARUTO" grito erza al ver como naruto era devorado y estaba apunto de lanzarse contra la bestia pero una enorme explosión despedazo al basilisco mientras naruto aparecía rodeado de sus Susano.

"Pensé que esto seria mas divertido" gruño naruto mientras el ultimo basilisco rodeaba al Susano y trataba de estrangularlo. "Muere" murmuro fríamente mientras el Susano era rodeado por fuego negro incinerando a la serpiente.

Desactivo el Susano y se acerco a erza que estaba shockeada ante semejante muestra de poder.

"Estas segura de que eso era clase A, era algo aburrido sabes er-chan" dijo naruto mientras erza estaba con la boca abierta.

"Eres increíble…. Te volviste asi de fuerte en los últimos años" pregunto erza impresionada.

"Ehhh podría decirse jeje" dijo naruto con una sonrisa tímida, busco entre los restos los colmillos de los basiliscos y los guardo en un pergaminos.

Regresaron a la ciudad caminando en un cómodo silencio.

"¿Para que quieres los colmillos?" pregunto erza con curiosidad.

"Tengo malas experiencias con las serpientes, el veneno del basilisco puede servir para crear antídotos para usos futuros" dijo naruto encogiéndose en hombros.

Llegaron a la ciudad donde los esperaban el alcalde y una multitud de aldeanos preocupados.

"El trabajo fue completado, esas cosas no volverán a molestarlos" dijo naruto con una sonrisa.

"Tan rápido, acabaron tan rápido con los basiliscos" murmuro el alcalde en shock.

"En realidad naruto los venció solo" dijo erza ante el shock de todos.

"Eso es fantástico, un aplauso para fairy tail" exclamo el alcalde mientras naruto se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Los pobladores estallaron en gritos y aplausos al saber que los basiliscos ya no volverían a molestarlos, el alcalde le entrego unas bolsas de dinero a naruto, estaban por irse cuando el alcalde los llamo.

"Prepararemos una fiesta para celebrar pueden quedarse si gustan" dijo el alcalde mientras naruto y erza asentían.

"¿Por qué no?" dijo naruto mientras erza asentía.

**Fairy tail**

**Mas tarde esa noche**

Lucy se encontraba sentada en la barra conversando amenamente con mirajane mientras bebía una taza de te, hace ya unas horas desde que erza y naruto se habían ido y quedaban muy pocas personas en el gremio, la mayoría estaban en sus casas o en trabajos.

"Asi que erza y naruto fueron a un trabajo juntos" dijo lucy con curiosidad.

"Asi es parece que esos dos se llevan muy bien" dijo mira con una sonrisa picara.

"Ahora que lo pienso el parecía conocer a erza muy bien y por lo visto el maestro tan bien" dijo lucy con algo de intriga.

"No olvides que naruto-kun es un mago muy famoso es natural que el maestro lo conozca, además erza es algo reservada con su pasado" dijo mirajane mientras lucy asentía.

"Por cierto mira-san, acerca de lo que el maestro dijo antes…¿Cómo es que no puedes subir al segundo piso? ¿Por qué es eso?" pregunto lucy con curiosidad.

"Es un poco pronto para hablarte de eso lucy pero en el segundo piso la pizarra de trabajos tiene puestos de trabajos mucho mas difíciles que no se comparan con los del primer piso, son trabajos clase S" dijo mirajane mientras lucy abría mucho los ojos.

"TRABAJOS CLASE S" exclamo lucy en shock.

"Esos trabajos son tan peligrosos que el mas mínimo error podría costar la vida por supuesto la recompensa es muy grande" explico mira con seriedad.

"Increíble" dijo lucy impresionada.

"Solo magos aprobados por el maestro pueden tomar trabajos de clase S, si se incluye a erza, laxus y mystogan solo hay 5 magos que pueden tomarlos, los trabajos clase S no son algo que deberías buscar, todos son trabajos en los que necesitarías un gran numero de vidas" dijo mirajane con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Asi parece…." Dijo lucy sonriendo de la misma forma que mira.

Conversaron un rato mas hasta que lucy decidió irse a casa ya que ya era demasiado tarde. Camino hasta llegar cerca de su casa balanceándose por los escalones como ya era su costumbre desde que llego a fairy tail.

"Cuidado con el escalón señorita" grito un barquero a lucy.

"He oído hablar de ambos antes, laxus y mystogan, fairy tail es un gremio sorprendente y creo que se los rangos de poder de todos ahora" dijo lucy con una risita. "Voy a trabajar duro a partir de mañana" dijo para si misma mientras llegaba a casa y abría la puerta.

"BIENVENIDA" gritaron natsu y happy que estaban acostados en su cama, natsu haciendo abdominales y happy haciendo pesas con unas pequeñas pesas que eran perfectas para el.

"APESTAS A SUDOR" chillo lucy pateando a natsu en su estomago. "Si vas a hacer ejercicio hazlo en tu propia casa" grito lucy enojada aunque a estas alturas comenzaba a acostumbrarse-

"¿Qué estas diciendo? Somos un equipo ¿No? Toma inténtalo" dijo natsu extendiéndole una pesa de color rosa a lucy.

"Te gusta el rosa ¿Cierto lucy?" dijo happy desde atrás de natsu.

"Claro pero no me importan esas pesas" grito dramáticamente.

"Tenemos que volvernos mas fuertes si vamos a vencer a erza y a laxus, en un futuro tal vez poder pelear en igualdad con naruto" exclamo natsu mientras el y happy hacían lagartijas.

"Aye sir" dijo happy con una expresión seria que lo hacia ver gracioso.

"No me importa ahora largo" grito agitando los puños.

"Vamos a entrenar toda la noche" dijo natsu aumentando el ritmo de sus lagartijas.

"Alguien sálveme T_T" chillo lucy antes de que la frase de pelear en igualdad resonó en su cabeza. "¿Pelear en igualdad? De que estas hablando" pregunto lucy con curiosidad.

Natsu se puso inusualmente serio.

"Ese tipo no es una persona normal, desde hace unos días puedo sentir el poder mágico de otros un sensor como dice ji-chan, el poder de naruto era muchísimo mas grande que el de ji-chan" dijo natsu sombrío ante la mirada de espanto de lucy.

"No puede ser…." Murmuro lucy con incredulidad.

"Le pregunte a jii-chan sobre ello y el reconoció que naruto era mucho mas poderoso que el" dijo natsu mientras lucy palidecía. "He tomado una decisión, hagamos una misión clase S lucy" dijo natsu con una enorme sonrisa.

"Clase S" dijo happy sosteniendo un trabajo clase S en sus patitas.

"¿Cómo conseguiste eso? Pensé que no podias subir al segundo piso" dijo lucy con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Subí y tome uno" dijo happy.

"Gato ladrón" grito lucy acusadoramente.

"Bueno es nuestra primera vez asi que elegimos el mas barato, aun asi siguen siendo 7 millones de ryo" dijo natsu con su típica sonrisa.

"De ninguna manera, no tenemos permiso para hacer trabajos clase S" dijo lucy tratando de hacerlo razonar.

"Si hacemos esto bien jii-chan nos reconocerá" dijo natsu sin dejar de sonreír.

"Cielos, siempre haces cosas locas como esta, al menos sigue las reglas de tu propio gremio" dijo lucy sentada en su escritorio.

"Si hago eso nunca seré capaz de ir al segundo piso" respondió natsu con una mueca.

"Como sea no puedo ir" dijo lucy suspirando.

"Es un trabajo donde se supone debemos rescatar una isla" dijo el neko sosteniendo el trabajo.

"¿Isla?" dijo lucy con evidente curiosidad.

"Galuna, la isla maldita" exclamaron natsu y happy con caras espeluznantes asustando a lucy.

"Ahora definitivamente no ire" dijo lucy moviendo las manos.

"¿Incluso si te ofreciera darte la mitad de un pescado?" pregunto happy con su cara de miedo tratando de persuadir a lucy.

"Eso no es un incentivo" grito lucy enojada.

"Nos vamos entonces" dijo natsu apunto de saltar por la ventana.

"Aye" dijo happy de acuerdo con natsu.

Lucy solamente miro como salían por su ventana como ya era su costumbre, se dirigía a su escritorio pero vio con espanto que ambos habían dejado el cartel del trabajo en el piso.

"Dejaron el cartel, ahora parecerá que yo lo robe, ¿Qué voy a hacer?" grito lucy moviendo la cabeza con frustración.

Tomo el cartel con curiosidad y sus ojos se abría como platos mientras leía la recompensa.

"No puede ser, ¿También recibirás una de las 12 llaves de las puertas doradas?" exclamo en shock mientras miraba el cartel.

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro mientras cambiaba su ropa a velocidad casi inhumana y saltaba por la ventana.

"Natsu, happy, esperen" grito lucy mientras corría hacia natsu y happy.

**Al dia siguiente**

El maestro makarov bebía un café con toda tranquilidad mientras los magos de fairy tail estaban en sus propios asuntos.

"Maestro una misión del segundo piso ah desaparecido" grito mira bajando del segundo piso.

Makarov dio un trago a su café y lo escupió por el shock.

**Esta historia continuara…**

**Muy corto si lo se, la verdad lo escribí sumamente rápido porque la verdad había olvidado seguir viendo la saga de la isla galuna y tuve que sacar a garrotazos las ideas de mi cabeza para este capitulo, es mi primer y espero que único bloqueo mental, ya estoy comenzando a escribir el próximo capitulo pero la verdad no quería decepcionar a nadie asi que lo subi ahora mismo aunque sea algo corto, disfrútenlo, a mas tardar el martes tendre el siguiente, también les recomiendo leer renacer divino, el fic que subi hace unas horas, también les informo que el reto, aprendiz del rayo fue aceptado por kurama no jubi. Lo subire en ryu no arashi por ahora y en el siguiente lo quitare.**


End file.
